Percy Jackson: Champion of the Primordials
by XxxblackwolfxxX
Summary: Five year old Percy Jackson was abandoned by his sister who joined the hunt. Eight hundred years later, two twelve year old boys, both children of Poseidon stumble into camp, one is in shock and awe about the Greek world but the other seems to have known about it and has skills that can rival the gods themselves. But one thing confuses everyone, why does he hate the hunt so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with another story that I thought would be interesting for you! I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!**

 **13th Century, Europe**

 **Jennifer POV**

"So Jennifer, do you accept my offer?" Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Maidens, and Childbirth questioned. A few of her Hunters, a group of eternal maidens that follow her, stared at me expectantly. I have to admit, the offer was tempting. I was being offered immortality from a goddess, but...I looked at the tent flap, where I know Percy is outside. He means the world to me, I couldn't afford to leave him alone, especially if what Lady Artemis said is true. He'll be in danger.

Artemis must've noticed and spoke. "I understand you care for your brother, but he will become like the rest of them out there." I shook my head. "You don't know that," I said. "You're assuming." One of her Hunters opened her mouth to speak, a red haired girl, but Artemis raised her hand, silencing her. "But I do, Jennifer. My brother is the god of prophecies. He can foretell the future. He said the boy is special." "And you assume that he's going to be bad?" I demanded.

"The boy is powerful. My father, Zeus, scents a aura surrounding the boy. A aura he hasn't felt in centuries." "And what is that?" She looked me dead in the eye with her piercing silver eyes. "Poseidon. God of the Seas and Earthquakes." "And what does that have to do with Percy?" I demanded. "He's a son of Poseidon, so what?" "Thou do not understand how powerful he is," one of her Hunters said.

She had coppery skin, her nose was tilted slightly. Her eyes were a shiny, almost black color. A silver tiara resided on her head. "Children of Poseidon are rare, but also very powerful." "If trained properly, a child of Poseidon is most likely the most powerful demigods ever born," Artemis said. "Stronger than Hades or Zeus's children." "He's five!" I protested.

"He doesn't know who he is. I'm all he has," I said. "His mother was killed in a raid, he's taken into slavery. He's only five and you said it's only going to get worse." I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your offer. I will not leave Percy at the mercy of monsters, or gods," I looked at Artemis. "You can keep your immortality. Unless Percy comes along, I want no part of it." I stood up and headed to the tent flap till she spoke again.

"I did not want to tell you this, but the boy will die anyway." I froze. "What?" I looked at Artemis. "If you lay a finger on him-" "Zeus has ordered for me to find the son of Poseidon, and bring him to Olympus." "For what?" She looked at me with what looked like pity. "Execution. Zeus will kill him before he grows up and becomes a threat." I realized what she meant.

"Are you scared of him?" Her eyes narrowed. "Watch your words girl," she warned. "I have been lenient with you because you have potential. I do not want it to go to waste, especially when it comes from a maiden." "You're scared he'll grow up and become powerful, too powerful even for a god to control him." "No demigod is stronger than a god." "Then what about Hercules?" I questioned.

"You said he held up the sky. Something only an immortal can do." "He is a child of Zeus." "And Percy is a son of Poseidon. He's more than capable to do it. And you said Poseidon can gain many allies if he wishes to overthrow Zeus. Zeus is scared Percy can do the same, but your brother, Apollo, said he's special. Meaning Percy will be able to do something no one can do," I met Artemis' gaze evenly.

"Such as defeat an Olympian?" Thunder rumbled dangerously in the background. "You are smart," Artemis said. "Smarter than I thought. But yes," she nodded. "That is the reason Zeus wants him killed. Together, he and Poseidon would be a powerful enemy." "And you would take the risk of inflicting Poseidon's wrath on yourself by killing his son?" She sighed.

"I am thousands of years old, you are still a child. I have seen boys like your brother, I thought, that maybe, they would be good. But," she shook her head. "They end up like the rest. Your brother will be the same." "Not that it would matter," the red haired girl said. "He will be killed anyway." Artemis nodded. "Do you feel any guilt?" I questioned.

"Why can't you leave him alone? He's young. He won't remember any of this. Let him live a normal life." "His life will never be normal anyway," Artemis said. "Once he understands who he is, his aura will grow stronger, drawing monsters near him and those surrounding him. Would you prefer it if Ares, the god of War. A son of Zeus and my immortal brother, is sent to hunt him down?" She questioned.

"Or Athena, the goddess of Wisdom, Poseidon's arch rival, is sent to hunt him down? Neither will be merciful when it comes to the boy. I am far more lenient than my half-siblings. Let it be quick and painless. It will be over before you know it." "Easy for you to say," I said glaring at Artemis. "He isn't your little brother." She nodded.

"Take your time. This is a lot to process, when you make your choice, tell me." I nodded, so many thoughts were swimming around in my head at the moment. _I can join Artemis and receive immortality, never age, never get sick. But I'll be leaving Percy._ I thought. _But Percy will be killed anyway, for being a son of Poseidon. Why should I have to join him?_

I quickly shoved that thought out of my head. _So I got two choices._ I was torn. I really wanted to join, but I couldn't afford to leave Percy. Even if he will be killed, I want to stick up for him, even if the result is death.

"I," I couldn't seem to get the words out. "I choose," I looked at the tent flap, where Percy was outside, probably looking for me. Guilt and hurt wormed its way into my heart, along with shame. "I made my choice," I turned back to Artemis and her Hunters. "Yes?" She probably already knew my choice. "I-I accept y-your o-off-offer." I looked down, my world already seeming a little less brighter.

"I know this is tough," Artemis said. "But you made the right choice, trust me. We will guide you through the hardships. We're your family." I flinched, remembering I told Percy the exact same thing. "Recite the oath," Artemis said. "I pledge myself to the goddess, Artemis." "I-I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." "I turn my back on the company of men." I recited it, but in my head, I heard this.

 _I turn my back on Percy._ "I accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." "I accept eternal maidenhood and join-" My voice gave out on me. Tears blotted my vision. I closed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from spilling. _Please Percy, please forgive me._

"And join the Hunt." A silver glow surround me. I felt healthier and stronger, but guilt wore me down. Artemis said something but I didn't register it. I felt hands on my shoulder.

I had the sudden urge to look up. I did and saw a female and male in the shadows, looking at me in disgust. _"You will regret this."_ I heard a voice hiss in my head. I couldn't help but shudder at the voice.

It was female, but it sounded ancient, older than Artemis, and much more deadlier than Artemis. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened my eyes, they were gone.

"Come on," Artemis said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go meet your family."

Linebreak

"Here comes Apollo." Artemis said looking up at the sky. "Look away so you don't get blinded." Percy stood beside me, looking tired but still smiling nonetheless. The guilt from last night coming back twice as strong. I grabbed his hand and squeezed, knowing this is the last time I'll be able to do this. The sun started to rise.

"Look away." We all looked away, except for Percy, who was looking around confused. "Look away Percy," I said quietly. He turned towards me and smiled. "I'm glad you're talking to me," he said smiling. "I was worried you were mad at me." _Not mad at you Percy. Mad at myself._ I tilted his face to the side. "Please close your eyes." He was confused, but nodded nonetheless and closed his eyes.

I felt the heat get hotter and hotter, the light blinding me, even through closed eyes. When I felt like I went blind, the light died down. The heat subsided, but it was still warm. I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times to regain my vision. When I regained my vision, I gasped. Before me was a chariot, but what had me in awe was the chariot was on fire as a man walked out, seemingly fine, as if the fire didn't bother him. "Artemis!" He said happily. "It's been too long. You never stop by, how have you been?" Artemis sighed.

"Everyone, this is Apollo, god of the Sun. The son of Leto and Zeus, and sadly, my twin." "Don't forget Artemis, I'm the oldest." His eyes widened as a silver arrow embedded itself in a tree, missing his head by inches. "Apollo for the last time I'm older than you," she growled before pinching the bridge of her nose and speaking in a more calmer tone. "I need you to take these four demigods to camp," she said pointing at four more demigods and Percy, who hid behind my leg. I gently pushed him forward.

Apollo nodded. "Sure thing lil sis, hop on everyone." Artemis spoke, "Apollo, do be careful. Last time you brought demigods to Camp Half-Blood, they fell out of your chariot and you didn't even realize." He waved it off, looking at the demigods till he saw Percy. His smile widened. "What's your name kid?" Percy hid back behind my leg and clutched, refusing to let go.

"Apollo, you're scaring the boy," Artemis said but if Apollo heard her, he didn't acknowledge it. "Percy," he mumbled shyly while Apollo nodded. "Well Percy, my name is Apollo," he extended his hand out to him. "God of the Sun, Medicine, Prophecies, Archery, and Poetry." Percy's brow furrowed, showing he didn't understand a word Apollo said.

Slowly, he shook Apollo's hand.

Apollo smiled, as if it pleased him Percy shook his hand. "Alright everyone hop on." Apollo smiled as the four demigods slowly got on the chariot, looking around for something to grab, but Percy seemed excited. "Come on sis," Percy said. "Let's go check out this camp." He pulled on my hand, but I stayed glue to my spot. He looked at me confused. "Hey," he started to pull harder. "What are you doing?" I shook my head, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Sis,"hHe started to pull with more urgency. "Come on." I looked at Artemis for help. She noticed and gestured for Apollo, but he stayed in his spot. One of the campers stepped out of the chariot to grab Percy, but Apollo shook his head. "Let her do it," he said. "It wasn't you who left him." Percy looked at me pleadingly.

My heart hurt. "Percy," I choked out. "I'm can't come." I led him away from everyone else. "W-Why?" I looked at him, his sea green eyes looking slightly dull, as if he already knew what I was going to tell him. I told him everything.

When I finished, he stared at me in shock and betrayal. "You-You," his eyes were glistening. "You left me. You don't even know them!" He screamed. "You left me, for them!" He pointed in the direction of the Hunters and Artemis." "Percy," I reached out to grab his arm, but he scrambled away from me. "Get away from me!" I heard footsteps nearing us.

"Percy, just listen-" Every time I tried to grab him, he scratched, clawed, and bit to get away from me. My heart was shattering more and more. The Hunters emerged with their bows along with Artemis, the campers had their weapons out. Apollo emerged, walking casually, like it was a normal day for him.

One of the Hunters sent a arrow straight towards Percy.

My eyes widened. I moved towards him, but before I could reach him, something weird happened.

As the arrow sailed towards Percy, the shadows around us moved towards Percy and started to surround him like a shield. The shadows swallowed the arrow. It was silent, everyone staring at the wall of shadows in shock and surprise. A few seconds later, the red haired girl who shot the arrow cried out in pain. The silver arrow lodged deep in her thigh.

Before anyone could react, Artemis spoke. "Apollo," her voice was calm, but filled with shock. "What are you doing?" I turned and saw Apollo had a golden bow out, a arrow in it, but he had it pointed at Artemis's head. "Doing something I should've done a long time ago." "What are you going to do? Kill me? Father will have your head." She spoke with confidence, but I sensed her uneasiness.

Apollo laughed. "Of course not," he said. Ignoring the twenty to thirty arrows pointed at him. "Then why are you doing this?" "Because what you're doing is wrong. You know it, so do the rest of the Olympians. Only I, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Poseidon went against this. You never could say no to father. You have a weak will like the rest of the Olympians. Can't even say no to something cruel." Artemis' eyes widened.

"You heard the prophecy," Artemis said. "Oh, I know Artemis, I said it. A child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades will save Olympus or raze it. I said Perseus is special," he looked towards the dome of shadows. "Time for you to find out why." _Percy._ I completely forgot about him _._ I spun around and just managed to catch him run into the forests.

"Percy! Wait!" I shouted, chasing after him. Before I reached him, the shadows wrapped around me and threw back into the ground. I landed on my shoulder, popping it out of place. I gasped in pain as the shadows started to swirl a few feet away from me, forming two figures.

Apollo's bow disappeared, immediately, Artemis and her Hunters had their bows pointed at him. Just as Artemis went to speak, she noticed the shadows forming two figures. She looked at Apollo. "You will regret this," she hissed. He smirked. "Sure I will Artemis," he nodded his head in agreement. "I certainly will regret this." She turned back to the shadows and raised her bow, the Hunters doing the same thing.

The demigods raised their weapons, only Apollo stood there defenseless. I stood up slowly, clutching my shoulder. I looked at the swirling shadows, they were disorientated, so I couldn't see if they were male or female. "Who would've known the Olympians would stoop so low, killing a boy." A male voice said.

"They're Olympians," a female said. "They are lower than Tartarus. If possible, lower." The shadows formed two figures. Judging from the two figures build, one was female and the other was male. I still couldn't see what they looked like, they were still blurry. "Who are you?" Artemis demanded, pointing her bow at them. Suddenly, her bow was yanked out of her hands and landed in the female's hands.

"Watch yourself daughter of Zeus," the female hissed, the shadows surrounding us so much no light shown in. "I am not someone you want as an enemy." "You dare to threaten a Olympian?" Shadows wrapped around Artemis' neck and yanked her toward the female till they were face to face. "You dare to threaten a primordial?" Artemis' eyes widened. The figures started to become more clearer.

"N-Nyx," Artemis choked out, trying to pry the shadows off her neck, but they only tightened, making her pale skin start to turn blue. The Hunters released arrows, but golden arrows split them in half. They spun around and looked at Apollo in shock. "Thou dare to betray thy own kin?" The girl with the tiara said, looking at Apollo shocked. "I'm betraying no one. I'm doing the right thing, something that could save Olympus or destroy it. And it all begins with Perseus." The female released Artemis, who collapsed to the ground in front of the two figures.

I managed to make out black eyes, black eyes that swirled with unknown power, making Artemis seem like a child compared to her. "There," the female said, her black eyes drilling holes into Artemis. "You've learned your place. You know where you belong now." Apollo turned to the two blurry figures. "Lord Erebus," he bowed to the male, then turned to the female. "Lady Nyx." They looked at him as Artemis stood up, her breathing returning to normal, her skin returning back to its normal color.

"Apollo," the female, Nyx, said. "Out of all the Olympians, you are among the few I least expected to help." "You're helping them?" Artemis said, looking between Apollo and the two deities. "You're helping primordials? Beings who we thought faded." She was slammed back into a tree. The Hunters raised their bows, but they were all yanked out of their hands and all thrown back by shadows. "Do we look, _faded_ ," the male, Erebus, spat.

Artemis stood up, a cut on her cheek, where golden blood flowed. Her silver eyes pulsing with power and barely restrained anger. "Attack us daughter of Zeus," Nyx spat. "I'll be happy to make a Olympian fade."

"How do you know what he wants and what he doesn't want?" I demanded. They turned towards me, as if finally realized I was here. Nyx disappeared and reappeared in a few feet in front of me. Before I could react, she pointed her hand at me. Shadows shot out from everywhere and wrapped around my neck, lifting me up into the air. "Because we have been watching him," she said.

"He wants a family, something he was stripped off." The shadows tightened around my neck. I tried to pry them off, but it was a futile effort. "He will grow up to become a great hero. His skills will surpass every immortal out there, but his skills with the sword will be unmatched by everyone, save for our father. He will become the most powerful demigod to have ever walked the planet. He will have fame and power that some gods would be willing to die for. He will be Olympus' most greatest hero, surpassing that worthless hero, Hercules by a long shot. One day he will make a choice, he will either save the Olympians or be the cause of their destruction." Everyone's eyes widened at her statement.

She flicked her wrist, and the shadows threw me back into another Hunter, sending us both to the ground. "We have more important things to do than deal with a prideful Olympian." Nyx looked to the sky. "You coming with me to Olympus," Artemis turned to Apollo. "Father will know of this." Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Will he now?" As she went to speak, a golden flash appeared beside Nyx and Erebus.

"You call sister?" I heard as the golden flash died down, revealing a man with hair that looked red with gold streaks in it. "You call?" Nyx pointed at us. He turned to us, revealing pure golden eyes. "You know what to do." He nodded and started to mutter. Whatever it was, it wasn't human, but something far older than the gods. Nyx and Erebus turned towards us. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go and greet a new member of the family." I realized she was talking about Percy. I went to take a step forward. But suddenly, I felt like passing out.

I looked around and saw the campers and Hunters were on the ground, eyes closed. Artemis included. "They aren't dead mortal." I turned back and saw Nyx, Erebus, Apollo, and the golden-eyed male staring at me. "Know this, Jennifer _Jackson_ ," Nyx hissed. "The next time you see Perseus, it will not be pleasant." I collapsed to the ground, darkness consuming me.

 **Percy POV**

I ran off into the forests, moving past the trees and branches till I tripped. I laid there and started to cry. "What did I do wrong?" I stood up, wiping the tears away. "Where did I mess up at?" "You didn't go wrong anywhere, young hero." I looked up and saw a woman in front of me.

I started to back up. She put her hands up and spoke. "I mean you no harm, young hero." She smiled at me, and I felt like she meant no harm. I was still wary, though. "Who are you?" I said, trying to sound intimidating, but was failing terribly. She noticed and her smile widened. "There's no need to fear me Perseus, nor is there a reason for you to seem threatening. I would never harm my nephew." I stared at her confused as she sat down on a log.

"Sit down, young hero." She gestured for me to sit by her. "Why do you keep calling me that?" I said slowly walking towards her. "I'm no hero." I said sitting beside her. "My sister left me," I muttered, tears threatening to spill. I felt arms wrap around me. "She made her choice, Perseus. I call you a hero because that's what you are. You will become a great hero," she said.

"A powerful hero, if not the greatest to have ever live." "Heroes have happy endings," I said. "I'm going to die alone." "Perseus," she tilted my head up so I could see her eyes. Her eyes were like a fire, but not a raging one. A calm one. Warm with no intention of harming.

"Are you a god?" I questioned. "Yes Perseus, I am a god." "Which one?" She smiled. "Hestia, goddess of the Hearth." I frowned. "I never heard of you." "You have Perseus, but in a different name. Gods are real. We move wherever the fire burns the brightest, and that is here," she gestured around. "First we were in Greece, then moved to Rome, and now we are here." "What's 'Greece' and 'Rome'?" "I will let your family explain whenever they get here." Family? I have no family, but didn't say anything.

She continued explaining everything to me about gods till a thought came to me.

"The campers called me a demigod?" I questioned. "What does that mean?" "A demigod is a half mortal, half god. You are the son of Poseidon, god of the Seas and Earthquakes, who is also my little brother, making me your aunt." She smiled. "Why hasn't he ever helped me?" I demanded. If my dad is a god, where was he when my home was burned to the ground and my mother was killed while I was taken into slavery?

She spoke, as if reading my thoughts. "Do not blame your father Perseus. He has helped you more than he should've. When you were on that boat, didn't you notice how the water healed your wounds and how you didn't get seasick like everyone else did? Your father has been protecting you for the longest time." I realized she was right, my father has been helping me whenever he could. But he still should've helped in some way, he did love my mother right?

"Why don't the gods see their children?" I said. "The Ancient Laws." "What are those?" "The Ancient Laws are what keep the gods from seeing their children, these laws bound every immortal there is; Olympian, Titan, Giant, or a Primordial. Every full immortal must follow these laws." A thought came to me. "How can those two gods be down here then? Aren't they supposed to be bound to the Ancient Laws?"

"Those are the twins of Zeus and Leto, Apollo is the god with the blue eyes. Artemis is the goddess with silver eyes. "The one with all the girls?" She nodded. "Those are her followers, the Hunters of Artemis, which you met a few minutes ago." She said apologetically. I nodded.

"How come she's down here. "Artemis is the only Olympian who is sort of free from the Ancient Laws because of her domains. Maidens, the Moon, and the Hunt. Her domains are more connected to mortals than anyone else's." I nodded again.

"A powerful being and his children came to me and offered you a home with them." "Really?" I questioned hopefully. "Can someone really help me?" She nodded. "I wish to help you before you leave, as do one of your cousins and my brother." I opened my mouth to speak, but a flash appeared beside us, making me close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a man in front of us. He had light blue eyes and a smile so bright it was like looking at the sun. "Apollo, tune it down," a voice said. "You're going to blind me and the boy." The light died down, thankfully. I looked to where I heard the voice, but didn't see anything. "Look closer, son of Poseidon." "Hades," Hestia said.

"Stop messing with him. Come on." A figure appeared out of the shadows beside Hestia and the other male. Hestia spoke.

"Perseus, meet your cousin, Apollo" she pointed at the blue eyed male. "And your uncle, Hades." She pointed at the other male. He was hard to see, due to the shadows seemingly embracing him, but I did see the dark piercing eyes clearly. I shivered. "So, this is the spawn of Poseidon." Hestia glared at him. "Usually I would kill you but," he sighed. "My sister said you play a important factor in the near future and that I might take a liking to you," he looked at me with his black eyes. I felt like he was looking into my soul. Trying to dig into my deepest fears and secrets. "So, I've come to see if it's true." I nodded shakily.

"Perseus," I looked at Hestia. "I am a maiden, which means I never had children. I would like to adopt you," I stared at her stunned. "If that would be fine with you," she said nervously. I continued to stare at her stunned till I hugged her tightly. "I'd love that, mom." I felt her hug me back. A sudden warmth overcame me. "As my son, you have the ability to summon fire, but beware Perseus, the fire is linked with your emotions. If you get too mad, it will turn to Greek Fire, which is nearly impossible to extinguish."

Apollo spoke. "I know we won't be able to talk much, sadly." "Apollo," Hestia said. "Right, anyway, I'm going to make you my champion. Doing this you will have every power of mine, which includes the ability to see into the future." He smiled. "Apollo," Hades said. "Is that safe for the sea spawn? Making him a champion at such a young age, that much power would burn him alive." My eyes widened.

"He survived Aunt Hestia's blessing, a full blessing. He'll be fine." Apollo put his hand on my shoulder. I felt fine, till I started to sweat, and felt like I was being burned from the inside out. I screamed, feeling white hot pain move up and down my body. I thought it would never end till it started to slowly die away. When the pain left my body, I looked up and saw Hestia looking at me in shock and relief.

Hades stared at me shocked and impressed. Apollo was smiling. "Told you he had it under control," he said turning toward me. "Children of Poseidon are naturally terrible at archery, but with the people you're going to be living with you should be fine." Hades spoke. "What about Orion?" Apollo growled. "Don't. Ever. Mention him again." He snarled.

I backed up, looking at Apollo shocked and slightly scared. He must've noticed my expression because he stopped and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he said. "I just don't like Orion. It was unnecessary." His expression brightened. "But, you do have the powers of healing, archery, poetry and haiku, and the ability to see into the future." I looked at him shocked.

Hestia pushed Hades forward. "Erm, I guess I'll make you my champion too." He muttered as shadows surrounded me. A cold chill moved up and down my body, making me shiver. When the shadows disappeared, I felt better and powerful. Very powerful.

"As my champion, you have the ability to shadow travel, enter the Underworld with ease, and summon the dead. As you get older and train, you will be more powerful." I opened my mouth, but he held his hand up. "No need need to thank me." I closed my mouth and nodded.

Hestia spoke. "Lord Aether should be here any minute." I opened my mouth but a bright flash appeared. I closed my eyes but the light still blinded me, even through shut eyes. After what felt like a eternity, the light died down.

I opened my eyes and gasped. A angel stood in front of us. He wore white armor, that would've blinded me if I didn't turn away. Massive pure white wings emerged from his back. He had a friendly smile on his face, despite his terrifying appearance.

"Lord Aether." Hestia said bowing along with Hades, and Apollo. "No need to bow to me, especially you three." His voice was smooth, it made me feel safe. He turned toward me. "Is this him?" They nodded. "This is Perseus Jackson, the son of Hestia, Champion of Hades and Apollo." He nodded.

"How old is he?" "Five years old, Lord Aether." Apollo said. "Five years old and still survived three full blessings," he mused. "Looks like father and Nyx were right about this demigod." I spoke. "Are you a angel?" He laughed and spoke. "I am Aether, Primordial of Light." I stared at him stunned and confused.

"I believe Hestia has told you everything?" "Sort of." He nodded. "I'll fill in any details," he turned toward Apollo, Hades, and Hestia. "You three should head back. I sense Zeus is starting to get suspicious of the massive power here." They nodded while Hades disappeared. "He always was a man of few words," Aether said. Apollo spoke. "Good luck cuz, feel free to come to earth and visit me. When you're older, I'll even let you drive the sun chariot." He said smiling. "Sun chariot?" I said confused as he disappeared in a flash.

"What did he mean? He makes it sound like I'm not going to be on earth." I said turning towards Aether. "That's because you won't be on earth, you'll be in the Void with me and my family." My eyes widened. Hestia hugged me. "Good luck son," she whispered. "Go become the hero you were born to be." I hugged her back feircely. "I will mother," I said. "I won't let you down. I promise." She smiled. "I know you won't son." She released me. "I know you won't." Fire started to swirl around her.

"Remember Percy," I looked at her. "The Hearth has the ability to help, more than bring destruction." Before I could speak, the fire swallowed her. When it died down, she was gone, leaving me and Aether.

"Are you ready Perseus?" He questioned. "I know so much happened to you in such a small time span-" "I'm ready," I said looking at him. "You sure?" I nodded "Alright then," he put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go home Percy." Together, we disappeared in a flash.

 **Eight hundred years later**

 **Third POV**

The Void.

It is nothing, yet it is everything.

Many think it is where immortals go when they fade. This is true, but what no one knows, is the Void is also the home of the primordials, and the Creator of the Universe. It is a beautiful place. Simple, yet beautiful. Unlike Olympus, which is filled with statutes of the gods' greatest achievements, and statues of Hercules every where.

But Olympus will never match the beauty of the Void, despite what they think. The primordials' home make Olympus look like it was created with garbage.

In the palace of the Creator's home, his youngest and only half-blood son, lay in bed, writhing and muttering. Judging from the sweating pouring down the his face, he was having a bad dream.

He was in his mid-twenties, maybe twenty-seven. He had defined features, high cheekbones, etc. His skin was a perfect tan. A mop of raven black hair was on his head. His eyes were closed. He looked like a god, of course, being the son of the Creator, that's very likely.

"No," he muttered, turning to the side. "No," his voice was slowly rising in volume. He clenched the bed sheets so tight his knuckles were turning white. "No!" He bolted upright in his bed, breathing hard, revealing his eyes. And they were a sight to behold.

Whenever you look into his eyes, you tend to get lost in the magnificent swirl of colors. His eyes were the deepest shade of black possible, stars and galaxies twinkling deep in his eyes, an occasional fiery comet shooting across his eyes. Ringed around his pupil, different colors, such as gold, blue, purple, and other colors would glow before changing into another beautiful color.

"Percy?" Shadows were pulling themselves to the side of of his bed. "Are you okay?" The figure in bed, Percy, looked as the shadows started to form into a figure. "Yes," Percy said once the shadows dispersed, revealing a female, looking at Percy in concern. The female's eyes were very much like his. The deepest shade of black, but the only difference was Percy's eyes reminded everyone of the universe, the female's eyes reminded everyone when you look up at the night sky.

She, like Percy, had defined features. She wore a black dress that looked exactly like the night sky. "I'm fine Nyx," Percy said pressing his hand against his chest, as if trying to stop blood from flowing from a invisible wound. "You can go back to lip locking with Eros." He grinned at the prank he and the Primordial of Light pulled on the Primordial of Night and Love.

Nyx, the eldest child of Chaos. Primordial of Night. No doubt the strongest out of the children of Chaos, but one rivals her power, and when angered, rivals Chaos.

Nyx's black orbs drilled holes into Percy's head. "That wasn't funny." "You're right Nyx," Percy said nodding. "It was hilarious." Shadows flipped his bed over, trapping him under it. "Erebus nearly killed Eros," she said. "When he should've been trying to kill you and Aether." "Keep in mind," Percy said, shadows turning the bed back over.

"I'm father's favorite. Plus, you all love me." He looked at Nyx. "It was a friendly prank. Besides," he leaned towards her and smirked. "You seemed pretty pleased. Me and Aether didn't want to disrupt it." "When you mix all of Eros's strongest potions," she said. "It's nearly impossible for _anyone_ to resist it. Even father." Percy nodded. When you mix Eros' strongest potions, it's sort of impossible to resist. He stood up and stretched, making the bed sheet fall to the ground, revealing scars.

Nyx looked over all the scars that used to litter his back. But over time, the scars faded, save for a few from his last encounter with war. Percy noticed and quickly threw a shirt on. "I wanted to help." Nyx scowled. "And look where it got you." Percy glanced at her, knowing why she's like this. "You're still mad?" Nyx nodded.

"There's was no need for him to send you into something that horrible." "Children of the Big Three were there," Percy said. "I had a job." "It's always the same thing," she said. "At first it was just a job, but now," she shook her head. "It's your life. Why do you defend them?" She questioned as he headed to the bathroom. "You nearly died, how many times?" She questioned, but he continued to ignore her.

Nyx knew what she was about to say would get her into some serious trouble, but she had to know the truth. Eight centuries of him not telling them anything was starting to aggravate her. "First Jennifer," he froze right in front of the bathroom. "Then Crystal, and now Daniel." "That's too far Nyx." His voice was cold. "Then tell me why you're always fighting their wars?" She demanded.

Last time Percy and Nyx got into a fight, it was truly terrifying. It took all of Chaos's power to separate them, then took every primordial's energy to keep them separated. But that was a little over two hundred years ago.

"Because," he started. "No one deserves to suffer because of _Olympians_." He spat out 'Olympians' with distaste, and hate. "I learned that after I was abandoned. As long as I live, I will help as much as I can." Nyx sighed. He still wasn't telling her the full truth, but it was a start.

"Alright," she stood up and headed to the door. "Before I leave, just to let you know, your mother is downstairs, as is your cousin." "Hades?" "You and I both know I'll kill him the minute he steps into the Void." Percy nodded as shadows started to surround the primordial goddess of Night. "Nyx?" The shadows halted in their tracks.

"Yes Percy?" "Thank you," he said. "For being there for me." She smiled. "That's what family is for." With that, both went their separate ways.

Many think immortality is great. Being powerful, undying. Many would kill for immortality. Do anything for it, but being immortal isn't always the best. Sometimes, it is more of a curse than it is a blessing. You may be thinking it's crazy, but it's true. Anything can happen. You make a mistake, you end a life and have to live with it for the rest of your immortal life, guilt, shame, or disgust wearing you down.

True immortals, like the Olympian gods, are so wrapped up in themselves. They strike down anyone who doesn't bow down. Even mortals. Phoebe Artemis, the daughter of Zeus. Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Maidens, and Childbirth, is one of these immortals who see them above all others. Being Zeus's favorite daughter, no one would dare touch her.

Save for one person.

This person hates Artemis more than anything in the whole universe. But they hate the Hunters of Artemis more than Artemis, and would give anything to kill every single one of them painfully, then Artemis.

You may think this person is insane for threatening the maiden goddess and her Hunters. But do not assume things. This person is more skilled than Artemis, and more smarter than Athena. He has seen more bloodshed than the God of War, killed more than all the gods combined. And of course, more powerful than anyone could ever imagine.

But despite all he has been through, nothing has healed that one betrayal. The betrayal that shattered his heart into thousands of little pieces. Too far apart to ever be healed. That same betrayal that turned him into a powerful being, with power that surpasses the first beings in existence. The betrayal that turned him into the person he is now. The betrayal that made him a killer.

For as long as he lives, that pain in his heart will never heal. Because a emotional wound takes longer to heal than a physical wound. And being immortal, it may be thousands of years before the heart of Perseus Jackson is healed.

 **Percy POV**

Once I brushed my teeth and tried to comb my hair, but gave up after the seventh comb broke. I walked out of my bathroom and stopped in front of my mirror. I looked at myself. Gone was the boy all those years ago. I looked at my wall and saw spoils of war from nearly every powerful monster in Greek Mythology, save for Python, Kampé, the Giants, and of course, the Titans.

I looked further down the wall and my heart sank slightly. Pictures of me and friends before death claimed them. _All because of the Olympians._ I thought with distaste. _Who I should've killed when I had the chance._ I walked to my desk and picked up my necklace. It was a simple necklace. A ocean blue gem resided in it with the words ' _The Oceans' Love'_. I traced the words, remembering all the great times we had before she was taken from me.

"By _Artemis_ ," I hissed, gripping the necklace tight in my hands, Greek Fire drippng through my fingers onto the floor. "Perseus!" I heard. "Your mother is here." Mom. That's right, my mom is here along with my cousin. I opened a portal and walked through it, appearing in the throne room. "What were you doing up there?" My father, Chaos questioned.

"What do you mean?" I said confused, "I was getting ready." He pointed at the ceiling, where Greek Fire was dripping through and landing on the throne room floor. For some weird reason, my Greek Fire isn't normal like how Greek Fire should be. It's a black color and melts through anything, even the armor that Chaos creates, which is indestructible. I think Nyx and Erebus called it Shadow Fire. Which is like a upgraded version of Greek Fire, but a hundred times more powerful.

"What made you mad this time?" I looked at Eros. "The past. Why do you ask such stupid questions?" "I don't ask stupid questions!" I ignored him and looked at the two in the middle of the throne room and smiled. "Mom," she smiled. "Hello son," I enveloped her tiny frame. Relishing the warmth she provides. "I see you're still in your twenty-seven year old form." She said pulling away from me.

I nodded. "It's a rather comfortable form." She nodded. My mom knew me better than anyone else, she knew my real reason but didn't push me, which I was grateful for. "Hey man," I heard someone whine. "Where's my hug?" I rolled my eyes and released Hestia and turned to my cousin, who was standing there smiling, his arms open.

"Hello Apollo," I said embracing Apollo, who hugged me so tight he would've broken a regular mortals back. Thankfully, my training with Chaos and the primordials strengthened my bones. "How you feeling?" He questioned once he finally released me. I shrugged. "Could be worse." He nodded till he saw my necklace.

"I should've done something." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I would've if someone didn't stop me," I said glaring at Nyx. "Like I said," she glared back at me. "You don't need to stoop lower than them. If they want to kill maidens, let them. They won't get many Hunters." "Haven't I stooped down to their level?" "Enough, you two," father said giving me and Nyx a look.

"Apollo, we must head back," Hestia said. "Zeus is looking for us." Apollo nodded and gave me one last hug. "Next time you come back to earth, you should meet Hermes." "I have a bad history with children of Zeus," I said. "The exception being you." He shook his head. "He ain't like any the other children of Zeus you met, he's like me. We're always pranking the Olympians. Mainly Zeus and Artemis." "I'll think about it," I said.

He nodded and vanished in a golden flash. "I have a gift for you," I raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be, mother?" "Hold out your hand." I did as she told. "Happy eight hundred and fifth birthday." I expected a bow that shoots flaming arrows, a sword that helps me direct fire so I can conserve my energy, or even a flaming spear, but what I didn't expect was a pen.

"A pen?" I questioned, looking at my _gift_. It looked like a regular ballpoint pen that you can buy for like twenty five cents at a store on earth. "What have I always told you Perseus?" "Looks can be deceiving, I know," I rolled my eyes at the phrase Chaos basically engraved in my mind. "Then look closer." I cursed under my breath and looked at the pen, twirling it around.

 _Maybe it would work if I pressed the cap._ When I pressed the cap, I did _not_ expect a three foot sword to take its place. "It's name is Anaklusmos." "Riptide." I translated, swinging the sword around. "Poseidon had it," she said. "It was going to be a gift to you when you turned twelve. But when you vanished, or died, he's kept it ever since." "How does it feel, son?" Chaos questioned.

"It feels good," I said swinging it around. In my eight hundred years of life, I did like using swords, but I never could create or find a sword that felt good to me. "You can test it out against Ouranos when your mother leaves." I nodded and capped Riptide. "Thank you mother," I said hugging her. "Your welcome." She hugged me tightly before releasing me and backing away.

"Do tell him Chaos." "Tell me what dad?" I looked at my dad confused as did everyone else. "Soon son," he said as Hestia vanished in a column of flames. "For now, you train. I am interested to see how well you do with a sword that fits you perfectly."

Linebreak

"Come on Percy, you can do better than that." Ouranos taunted. "Surely you don't want to be beaten by a old man like me." "Certainly not," I said jumping over him and slashing at his back. He blocked it, but not fast enough. My attack left a gash on him. He growled and threw a lightning bolt at me. "I thought this was no powers?" I said using the winds to change its course, which was Chronos.

Chronos's eyes widened. He jumped out of the way as the bolt hit the wall. "Sorry Chronos!" I shouted kicking Ouranos back and reaching for my shield on the ground till I suddenly felt like I was moving through Jell-O. _Damn you Chronos._

"I was going to release you, but now that you said that. You have to break free." I knew Chaos was telling Chronos to do this. He wants me to win with no abilities. I started to fight Chronos for control, but I'm a champion of time, he _is_ time. It's a lot more harder than it sounds.

"Honey, this isn't your battle," I heard Ananke say. "This is his and Ouranos's battle, leave him alone." Suddenly, I could move. I rolled and picked up my shield just in time. I put my shield up as Ouranos' sword made contact with my shield, throwing me back onto the ground. "Your welcome Percy." I kicked Ouranos feet out from under him, sending him to the floor.

I rolled to my feet just as Ouranos started to get up. "Thank you Ananke!" She smiled as Ouranos used the winds to propell himself toward me. An idea came to me.

As he came toward me, I capped Riptide and used my shield. I waited till he neared me. _I really hope this works._ When he appeared in front of me, I _accidentally_ tripped and fell onto my back. "Eight hundreds and five years old and you're still making mistakes." I smirked at Ouranos. Using my strength and brain, I turned Ouranos's domain against him.

I put my feet under my shield and pushed up, hitting Ouranos in the stomach. I flipped over, Ouranos, who was still using the winds, sailed straight through the wall of the arena. "Millennia years old and _you're_ still making mistakes." I grinned and looked around the arena. Aether, Erebus, Chronos, Hydros, Pontus, and Eros were laughing. Ananke and Ourea rolled their eyes. Nyx, Hemera, and Thalassa were smiling, Tartarus was smirking, Gaea was shaking her head at her husband.

I looked higher and saw Chaos smiling at me, nodding his head. _Time to end this._ I thought looking back at the hole in the wall. I looked down for Riptide but couldn't find it. "Where's Riptide?" I muttered, looking around till I had the urge to check my pocket. I reached into my pocket and felt a pen. My eyes widened.

 _Best. Birthday gift. Ever._ I pulled out Riptide and covered the distance between me and Ouranos. Ouranos stumbled out of the wall, shaking his head as I brought Riptide down.

He moved to the side just as I brought Riptide down. He used the winds to throw me back, but it did him little help. Riptide felt great in my hands, it was perfectly balanced, not to heavy, not to light. I felt invincible. I kicked Ouranos back onto the ground and pinned him, pressing Riptide against his throat. "Do you yield Ouranos?" He looked at Riptide, then back at me.

He nodded. "I yield Percy." I smiled and got off him, extending my hand out to him. "Great fight Percy," he said smiling. "Now that you have a sword that suits you. Your skills with the sword are now truly unmatched." Ouranos said as everyone flashed toward us. "Awesome fight Perce," Aether said grinning. "I never thought something like that would happen." "There's a first for everything, Aether," father said smiling at me.

"There are many ways to defeat an immortal without using your abilities, Perseus. Turning a primordial's domain against them though," he shook his head. "That's a new one. Very good Perseus." It's hard to impress Chaos, but when you do, it's a great feeling to experience. "Thank you father," I said.

"But, I wouldn't be where I am today without yours or anyone else's help." They smiled. "Everyone head to the throne room," he said opening a portal. "I will explain what Hestia was talking about earlier." Everyone nodded and disappeared in different colored flashes. "I hope it's not another war," I said shadow traveling to the throne room.

When I got there and got settled in. Chaos spoke. "Before we do anything, how are the rest of your classes going?" I looked at Nyx, Hemera, and Eros. "He's excelled in tracking and hunting knifes," Nyx said. "I think they're his favorite save the sword." Dad nodded as Hemera spoke. "He's also excelled in shield and spear fighting, although he holds a certain amount of distaste for it." She glared slightly at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Hemera, I don't hate it. It just isn't at the top of the list." "Eros, how is his training?" All we got was silence. "Eros?" I looked at him and groaned. "Dumbass," I muttered before using the shadows and yanking the mirror out of his hands and sending it somewhere in the Void. "Why'd you do that?" He demanded, glaring at me.

"Because you idiot, father asked you a question twice and you didn't answer." "I was busy!" "You and Nyx can lip lock later." Aether burst out in laughter. "You think that's funny, don't you?" Eros said glaring at Aether. "Yeah, because of all those pranks you pulled on us. We got you back, _good_." "Percy had a crush on Hemera!" That was unexpected.

Everyone looked at me shocked. "I was young," I said. "Then what about that kiss you and Hemera shared?" Now it was Nyx's turn to laugh. "Wait, what?!" Aether demanded, looking at me. "You and Hemera did what?!" "That dumbass," I pointed at Eros. "Thought it was funny to mix a love and lust potion and slip it into my drink. It made me fall in love with the first person I saw." "And that was Hemera." Eros grinned evilly at me.

"The affect was far better than I thought." Aether turned to Hemera, who had her head in her hands. "And where were you at in all of this?" "How about we put this behind us for now," Thalassa suggested. "We'll talk about this after we get the important matters done." "This is a important matter!" "Don't take it personal Aether," Erebus said.

"This is Eros, it's part of his domain to cause drama. I knew something was up when I heard Nyx and Eros were lip locking." Aether ignored what Erebus said and spoke. "How long ago was this?" I didn't say anything, nor did Hemera. "Oh," Eros tapped his chin. "Around seven hundred and seventy two years ago." Aether looked like he was about to explode.

Everyone sat in their thrones, biting their lips from trying not to laugh. Father was looking at me, an eyebrow raised. _"Something tells me this is going to get much more interesting."_ I glared at him. "He was young," Hemera said. "I knew he was scared of everyone here. So, I changed my age to around his to help him come out of his shell. I knew he liked me-" "So, you knew," "Aether," he looked at me.

"Now what do you have to say?" I recoiled in surprise. Aether was taking this way too personal. "First of all, shut up and listen." Now it was his turn to recoil in surprise. "Hemera is your wife, listen to what she has to say." "Fine," he looked at Hemera. "Continue." "It was working, he was slowly coming out of his shell, then one day he brought me flowers." Aether bit his tongue.

"I was surprised, but also...happy." Aether spun around to look at me. Hemera continued. "He must've went out into the universe. It was deadly doing that, all for flowers. A few weeks afterward, I started to look forward to his company. Then one day, he...well-" "Kissed you?" I cringed and looked down at my shoes, finding them very interesting.

"Did you kiss him back?" Hemera looked at him surprised. "What?" "Did you kiss him back?" I spoke. "Would it make you feel better if we swore on Chaos's name that me and Hemera have no romantic feelings for each other whatsoever?" He nodded. "It certainly would." Everyone looked at me, then at Hemera, then back at me. "Well," Aether demanded impatiently.

"Are you going to swear?" I looked at Hemera, but she was looking at me, as if waiting for me to speak first. Nyx suddenly gasped, her eyes widening before she laughed. "Now what's funny?!" My eyes widened, as did Hemera's. "Like I said Aether," Eros said smirking. "The affect was far better than I thought." Aether realized what he meant.

"Are you-" He started to glow a bright light that grew brighter and brighter. A barrier quickly surrounded me, right before a loud booming sound was heard. For who knows how long, all I heard was furious arguing between Aether and Hemera, and Erebus and Eros laughing. After a few more minutes, it all died down. The barrier slowly dissolved. "Son," I slowly looked up and met my father's eyes.

"Aether has been...removed from this meeting. Due to problems." I nodded. "Eros," the grin on his face vanished. "No more potions." Eros opened his mouth to speak but father stopped him. "I'm not arguing with you. We spent the last thirty minutes arguing on a foolish topic. Aether revealed his true form, which would've been fine, if Perseus were not in here. If I hadn't put the barrier around Perseus, he could've been killed. Report to me his training, then leave. I will deal with you and Aether later." Eros opened his mouth, (probably to argue.) but then closed his mouth and nodded.

"He's doing excellent power wise. His archery is better Apollo and Artemis combined but nowhere near me. Personally, I think it has something to do with his heritage, since all children of Poseidon are naturally terrible at archery. But the blessing from Apollo does help him drastically." Father nodded. Eros turned towards me with a guilty expression.

"Sorry Percy," he turned toward Hemera. "I'm sorry to you too." With that, he disappeared in a pink flash. "So," he said. "Power wise, he's excelled. Skill wise is the same, but his archery is a little off?" Everyone nodded. "Although, there are a few problems here and there with my training." Tartarus said, "Maybe it's because you actually try to kill him every time he trains with you?" Ourea questioned, "I'm preparing him," Tartarus said.

"Preparing him for what?" "For when he's in a life or death situation." Tartarus rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "What else am I preparing him for Pontus?" "By trying to kill him?" "He's still alive Erebus," Tartarus said. "I don't see why everyone's so worried." "Because we end the training before he gets killed," Ouranos said.

I decided to step in. "Yes Tartarus's training is a bit brutal but in the end, it's his training that saves me." Tartarus nodded. "See? Even if Percy agrees with it, he's fine." I decided to focus on the reason father called this meeting. "Father," I said. "Why did you call us here?" Everyone looked at Chaos.

"You know of the Great Prophecy we told you Perseus?" I nodded. "Yes, what about it?" Earth appeared on a Iris-message. "Earth," he said. "Home of the Olympian gods." Everyone got a disgusted look. _The birthplace of my suffering._ I thought as he spoke. "I believe the prophecy is coming into play. The prophecy is about a half-blood of the Big Three. You were the only living half-blood for forty eight years until five years ago." The Iris-message shifted and showed a mortal woman in the arms of Poseidon, both watching a five year old child play.

"Poseidon sired a child?" I said. Hemera spoke, she's been so quiet I forgot she was here. "Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades made a oath in the twentieth century to never have any children to avoid the Great Prophecy." I laughed. "If they made an oath, why were there seven children of the Big Three in the twentieth century?" I demanded. "It was made after they were sired." I laughed. "Seriously?" I looked at father. "Five children of Hades, one child of Poseidon, and two children of Zeus. Four fought in Germany, plus me. All fighting against Hades' insane son who wanted to conquer the world. Then you had the three younger children of Hades. Do you know how tired I was that century?" He grimaced.

"I'm sorry-" "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have sent him down there." "Nyx," she looked at me. "It's fine, seriously." She scowled, but nodded. "There is a daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace. She is fourteen." My eyes widened. "And you're just now telling me this?" "She has a son of Hermes with her, she's been on the run longer than any child of the Big Three." "It doesn't matter," I said. "If the Great Prophecy resolves around her, especially if it's a child of Zeus. Then it really will be the end of Olympus." "Not that we're complaining," Pontus said. We nodded.

He sighed. "I understand you don't like the Olympians, some more than others." He looked at me when he said this. "But you know we can't rule earth," everyone nodded. "That much power would tear the earth apart." "Basically, you'll kill me," Gaea said. Father nodded. "So we let the Olympians rule." "And look how such _great rulers_ they've been," Erebus said clapping his hands.

"As you can see," he gestured to the Iris-message. "Poseidon broke the oath not long after." We nodded. "The boy is your brother Perseus," I nodded. "Your brother is more likely to be the one to either save or destroy Olympus than the daughter of Zeus." I nodded. "But I don't want it to be him." I knew what he meant. "Father," I said slowly, dreading the answer. "You aren't," he nodded. "I want you to be the one to save the Olympians." It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"No." He sighed. "Perseus-" "I may have fought their mortal wars, but this," I shook my head. "I don't like the Olympians," I said. "What makes you think I'll like their kids?" "I'm not asking you too Perseus." "Then what are you asking?" "I'm asking you to do the right thing." I turned away from him. "Poseidon's son, Tyler, he isn't just your brother." I turned my head so I could see him.

"What are you talking about?" "You and Tyler share the same father _and_ the same mother." I froze. "The Fates are up to something, I know that much, but what," he shook his head. "Sally Jackson remembers you, her first son. Are you really going to abandoned your mother, and your brother?" "Being a demigod isn't easy," I said.

"Especially for children of the Big Three. Who knows," I shrugged. "This Great Prophecy could be for him, why not let him do it?" He looked at me in what looked like disappointment. "You really going to be that selfish?" I hesitated. He's right, I was being selfish. I've been training my whole life for this Great Prophecy. "Fine," I said. "I'll do it." He smiled at me while the primordials looked at me shocked.

"I know you're all tired of me fighting for the Olympians," I said. "But this is what I've been training to do for the last eight hundred years, I can't let someone else suffer just because I don't want to take responsibility." Father spoke. "Plus, he has more than enough skills to handle himself, he'll be fine." Everyone nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Okay," Nyx said. "What about his aura? It's stronger than all of the Olympians combined and rivals mine. As soon as he steps foot on earth, the Olympians will be hunting him." "I created this for that exact reason." A necklace appeared in his hands. He tossed it to me.

I observed it. It was much like my shirts, with the rotating galaxies and stars moving around it. "This will conceal your aura to that of a demigod," Father said. "Your aura will be stronger than others because of you being a son of Poseidon. I put it on and looked back at him. "As long as you have the necklace on, your true aura will be concealed." I nodded and looked back at the screen. Poseidon disappeared in a sea green flash while my mom set Tyler in his stroller and headed home.

"If I am to complete the Great Prophecy, how will I do that it if I'm immortal?" "You are partial immortal. I will take away it away so that you will age." I cursed, but nodded. It was worth a shot, but father made up his mind. There's no convincing him now.

"What happens if the prophecy starts when Tyler turns sixteen and not me?" Everyone looked at him. "Tyler was born October ninth, your birthday is August eighteenth. The war should start around August if I estimated correctly so you should be the prophecy child." I raised an eyebrow. "Should?" He shot me a annoyed look.

"When will I leave?" "Seven years." "Is there a specific reason I'm leaving in seven years?" "Monsters are already sensing your brother, I want you there when he's twelve so that he can get to camp safely. Since that is the most likely age Hades and Zeus will sense him." I sighed, but nodded."You should get some rest before your next training session with Gaea."

 _Gladly._ I thought shadow traveling back to my room.

 **Seven years later**

 **Percy POV**

I stood in the throne room, in front of the portal that's going to lead me to earth. "Good luck son," Chaos said hugging me. "I know you'll do great things." "I should get going father," I said releasing him. "I appreciate everything you've done for me." I got ready to step into the portal but was stopped by Chaos. I looked at him questionably.

"Yes father?" "Before you leave, I'll have to take away your immortality and revert you back to the age of twelve." He put his hand on my shoulder and muttered a few words under his breath. A black aura surrounded me and him. When the aura disappeared, I felt weaker and smaller. "There," I looked up and saw my siblings smirking.

"Is something funny?" I demanded. "You," Erebus said. "You look funny." Before I could speak, father spoke first. "Some of your brothers and sisters wish to give you some gifts." Nyx, Hemera, and Ouranos all flashed in front of me.

"We all know you only have one true weapon so we decided to give you some extras just in case." Pontus said smiling. Hemera spoke first, "All the weapons can change forms like Riptide. I'll go first." Two flashes appeared in her hands. When they died down, I saw a spear that was pitch black with white streaks mixed in with it while a shield was in her other hand that was the same way.

"Don't get distracted you two," Erebus said grinning. I glared at him. "All of the weapons that we give you are blessed by father, meaning that they are indestructible." She handed me the shield and spear. "The spear will summon light to your will and can blind your opponents, the shield will send out little bursts of light blinding your enemies whenever something makes contact with it. It works great on minor monsters but anything else that's a higher power," she shook her head.

"It does a small effect." I smiled at her. "I could use some mid-range, thank you." I said gratefully, but she waved it off. "The shield can turn into a watch and the spear can change into a pen like Riptide. Just cap it like you would Riptide, your shield is the same way." I did as she told. I capped the spear and shield and saw that she was right. The pen was pitch black with white streaks mixed in with it while the watch was the same way. I hugged her tightly.

"Do be safe," she whispered before releasing me. I nodded as Ouranos spoke. "I'll go next." He handed me a bow. The bow, like my eyes, were the darkest shade of black with lightning streaks going down the sides of it. I gripped it as a quiver materialized on my back. "The bow can shoot normal arrows and different arrows that were blessed by Hemera, Erebus, Chronos, and Pontus. This gives you the ability to use arrows that will slow down time, blind your enemies, use the shadows to trap someone, or use the water." I stared at him stunned.

He continued. "The quiver will have unlimited arrows so you won't have to worry about running out. We would prefer it if the arrows that were blessed are used for when you are too tired to summon your powers. It will change into a ring, just think about it." "Why are there different arrows like that?" I pointed at the quiver, which had mini quivers inside a regular sized quiver.

"Those are the arrows I was telling you about," he said. "They are categorized. You also have fire arrows from Hestia." "Do I have regular arrows?" He rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes Percy, you do have regular arrows. It will take time to remember which arrow is in what quiver and so forth, but you'll get the hang of it in little time." I nodded and thought of it as a ring. It started to shimmer. When it stopped, a electric blue ring resided on my index finger.

"All you have to do is twist the ring and you'll be ready," he said. "The quiver will already be on your back." I thanked him and gave him a hug.

"And then there was one," I said looking at Nyx. She rolled her eyes as shadows formed a pair of hunting knifes appeared in her hands. "I know that this isn't the best," she said. "But I know you enjoy using hunting knifes." I took them from her. They felt balanced, like all my other weapons. "It's perfect sister," I said looking at her. "I couldn't have asked for it any better."

She smiled. I observed them. Like my bow from Ouranos, it was the darkest shade of black with stars and galaxies rotating. "Plain and simple," I said. "I like it." She handed me sheathes then gave me a hug. "Stay safe, I can't afford to lose my little brother." "I cannot assure you sister, trouble always seems to find me but I will try my hardest to stay out of trouble." I said pulling away from her.

"I appreciate everything you've have done for me," I said. "All of you." They waved it off. "It should be a week or two before Zeus or Hades finds out about you and your brother. Hades knows about you but not Zeus so expect some crazy things from those two." I nodded. "Where will the portal take me father?" "It will take you to your mother's apartment." I thanked everyone for the gifts and got ready to step through the portal but stopped by the least likely person. "Wait!"

"Eros," I said surprised and confused as a pink flash appeared beside me, revealing Eros. "I didn't give you my gift." "I'm fine Eros," I said. "I don't need any more gifts." He rolled his eyes. "I know you're only saying that because you think my gift is going to be a hairbrush. Trust me, it isn't." A pink flash appeared in his hands. When it died down, I saw the least likely weapon.

"A longbow," I said shocked. He nodded. "I know how much you enjoy using the longbow so I created you one. It has forty eight arrows. They won't come back to you, but they will cut through an immortal's armor like butter." He held out the longbow for me to take it. I grabbed it and observed it. The longbow was like the hunting knifes that Nyx gave to me with the planets and stars rotating around it and the darkest shade of black. Surprisingly, it was plain and simple, just how I like it. "I didn't know if you wanted designs on it-." I cut him off with a hug.

"It's perfect," I said smiling. He hugged me back fiercely. "Aether says he sorry," he said releasing me. "He would be here, but father said he couldn't. _I_ shouldn't even be here, but I always was the daring one in the family." I smiled at him and turned to the portal.

 _Please let this be a quick four years._ I thought before stepping through the portal as my world went black.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

As I walked out of the portal I appeared in front of a apartment about three stories up with a bunch of cars and people moving around below me "This must be New York, and Olympus must be up there." I muttered looking up at what I guess is the Empire State Building. I tore my gaze off the Empire State Building and looked back at the apartment building "Well, time to meet my little brother." I said to no one in particular as I walked up to the door and was about to knock but hesitated.

 _"Just get on with it, already."_ I heard as I jumped, startled looking around for who said that "Who said that?" I said aloud as the voice spoke again _"Come on Perce it's me. Your awesome cousin, Apollo."_ the voice said cheerfully as I smiled "Hello Apollo, how are thou doing?" I said as he spoke " _Come on Perce, you really have to get rid of that old English accent. It's starting to annoy me."_ Apollo said aggravated as I spoke "It's not my fault, I've had Aether and Erebus give me lessons on the modern English but I still prefer the old English." I said as he sighed till a thought came to me. "How did thou know that I would be here?" I said suspiciously as he laughed.

 _"Lord Chaos told me, Hades, and Hestia of your arrival and everything else."_ He said as I nodded and looked at the door _"Your mother already knows of everything, she knows you're still alive but she doesn't know where you are at. To cover up your brothers scent, she married a terrible mortal who goes by the name Gabe but your brother named him smelly Gabe which is true because his odor was so strong as a mortal that it masked your brothers scent."_ he said as my eyes widened as I looked at the door "Is my brother or anyone else home?" I said as I raised my hand to knock _"Smelly Gabe is at work but will be home soon, your brother goes to school at Yancy Academy with a satyr named Grover and your mother is inside right now."_ he said as I knocked on the door three times and heard shuffling inside.

"Just a minute!" I heard my mom say as I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my throat as she opened the door and looked around till she looked down as her eyes widened "Percy, is that you?" she whispered as I nodded feeling tears well up in my eyes as she crushed me in a hug as I hugged back just as tightly as she pulled away and observed me. "My little boy has grown up." She said as she pulled me inside and spoke "How are you alive? Surely the monsters would've killed you with who your birth father is." she said as I sighed "Mother, we might have to sit down because it's going to be a _long_ story." I said as we sat down on the coach.

Linebreak

Once I finished my mom looked at me wide eyed "So you were trained by the Primordials for the last eight hundred years, right?" she said as I nodded "You are the adopted son of Hestia and Chaos." she said as I nodded again "You hold a terrible grudge against Lady Artemis and the Hunters of Artemis." she said as I grimaced but nodded. "Why do you hate them so much son? Despite they hate boys you were only five when you ran into them." She said confused as I spoke "Yes I was five but they still tried to kill me and my sister left me for immortality and a bunch of killers. If I ever run into them it won't be pretty for them or Artemis." I said coldly as she nodded.

"Mother, I am here to protect Tyler from the Great Prophecy and from any trouble at all. Once the Great Prophecy is over I will probably head back." I said as she spoke "Why won't you stay?" she said sadly as I spoke "Zeus is paranoid and so are most of his children. If they know that I an a son of Poseidon and is a champion of the primordials they will immediately try to kill me." I said as she nodded sadly. "If you can prove to them that you aren't a threat to them, would you stay still?" She said hopefully as I nodded "If I can prove to them that I'm not going to try to overthrow them, I'll stay. I swear on the River Styx." I said as thunder rumbled, sealing the oath as she smiled at me as the door opened. "Mom I'm home!" we heard as my mom smiled.

"Time for you to meet your little brother, Percy." She said standing up as did I as Tyler walked into the living room and froze once he saw me.

 **Tyler POV**

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled as I tossed my bag onto the couch as I thought about the events that happened today "Why was Grover acting so weird today? And what did he mean something had to be returned by the summer solstice?" I muttered as I walked into the living room and froze as I saw someone who looks exactly like me but looked like he could handle himself in a fight and was pretty fit for a twelve year old.

"Uh, mom why is there a clone of me in the house?" I said not breaking eye contact with the boy as he and my mom chuckled "Tyler, come meet your brother Percy." she said as my eyes widened as I looked at my so called brother. "I think the correct term mother is big brother." Percy said as I narrowed my eyes at him "What do you mean _big brother?_ We look the same age." I said as he shook his head chuckling "Tyler, thou are younger than me. Don't let my looks deceive thou." he said while I looked at him confused "Why did you say thou? You make it sound like your from the Middle Ages." I said as he laughed.

"I am from the Middle Age Tyler, the thirteenth century to be exact." He said as I looked at him with disbelieve etched on my face as I looked at my mom to see if my brother needs to be sent to a insane asylum but she had a look of total serious on her face. "Tyler come here, it's time for you to know the truth." My mom said as I looked at her confused but nodded nonetheless and sat beside her while my brother sat on the opposite of us "Tyler, what do thou know about Greek gods?" Percy said as I looked at him "Like Zeus, the Minotaur and Kronos?" I said as Percy and my mom looked around uneasily.

"Names have power Tyler and yes I mean those." Percy said looking around like a monster might jump out of the shadows and attack us "What about them?" I said confused as my mom spoke "Tyler, your father is a god." she said as I looked at her shocked "Your joking, right?" I said as she shook her head as Percy spoke "Me and thou share the same parent, Tyler. Our father fell in love with the same person just different timelines." he said as I looked at him "Who is he?" I said as my mom spoke "Poseidon, god of the seas." she said with a dreamy expression as my eyes widened.

"If he's a god, why hasn't he helped us out in any way?" I said angrily as Percy spoke "I felt the same way when I found out that my dad was a god but the gods or any full immortal are bound by Ancient Laws. What that means is our godly parent can't help us in person but they can help by sending us messages or signs, which I'm sure father has done with you multiple times." Percy said answering my question before I even asked it.

"So if you're my brother then where have you been?" I said as he looked at mom as she nodded as he spoke "I have not been on Earth since the thirteenth century, I have been living and training with the primordials and my adopted father, Chaos, Creator of the Universe." he said as my eyes widened "I am the champion of Hades, Apollo, Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Pontus, Thalassa, Hydros, Chronos, Ananke, Gaea, Ouranos, Eros, and Ourea, the adopted son of Chaos and Hestia." he said with a smile as my jaw dropped while I looked at him wide eyed.

"You basically have more power than all the gods combined." I said in shock and awe as he nodded "Yes, this necklace thou see me wearing conceals my aura to that of a normal demigod but with us being children of Poseidon, our aura is stronger than most demigods but only by a little." he said as I nodded and spoke "Can you fight?" I said curiously as he nodded with a smile "Yes, I can use every weapon and if you want I can teach thou." he said as I nodded with a smile as he stood up, looking alarmed.

"What is it Percy?" Mom said worriedly as Percy spoke "Zeus and Hades sense us, we must head to the camp. I'm sure you know where it is mother?" he said as she nodded as she grabbed the car keys to smelly Gabe's Camaro and opened the door for me to see Grover, but when I looked down I saw he had... _hooves!"_

"Tyler thank the gods I've found you!" He exclaimed as he looked around and saw Percy "Who are you?" he said warily as mom spoke "He's Tyler's brother, everyone in the car!" she said frantically as we all headed down the stairs but when I looked at the sky I saw lightning and thunder was shaking the sky violently as Percy pushed me forward. "It's Zeus! Get in the car!" He ordered as I got in with Grover in the back seat while Percy got in the passenger seat as mom started the car up and pulled out driving down the road like a maniac.

"Names Percy Jackson, nice to meet thou." Percy said extending his hand out to Grover while he looked at him shocked and confused "You're Tyler's brother?" he said as Percy nodded "Why did you say thou for?" he said confused "He's from the thirteenth-" I said till Percy shook his head _"We can't let anyone know that I'm eight hundred years old, when we get to the camp don't mention anything that we said to anyone. Especially me being a champion of the primordials."_ I heard in my mind as I looked at Percy shocked till I finally nodded "Never mind what I said Grover, why are you half donkey?!" I exclaimed taking the attention off of Percy as Grover looked aggravated.

"I'm not half donkey, I'm half goat." He said as I looked at him shocked but nodded as a loud screeching sound was heard as everyone's eyes widened except for Percy's whose eyes narrowed "Pushing thy luck Hades." he muttered as I looked at him , finding it awesome and terrifying that I have a super powerful brother who has skills and power that surpass all the gods combined. "No one won't bully me anymore." I muttered as we suddenly went airborne and hit the ground roughly as we skidded for a few feet.

"Everybody alright?" Mom said as I spoke "I'm fine." I said "I'm fine too Ms. Jackson." Grover said as I unbuckled my seat belt "Percy, where are you?" mom said frantically as I heard him. "I'm fine mother, but we need to leave _now."_ Percy said as I crawled out of the broken window looking at him in shock "How are you unscathed?" I said shocked as he smiled "Champion of Hades, Nyx, and Erebus. I have the ability to shadow travel." he said with a smile as the loud screeching sounds were heard as he looked down the road as did I and froze and shock and terror.

About three hundred meters away were three ugly bat like ladies with glowing red eyes and whips that had flames rolling off them while there was a eight foot _thing_ that looked half human half bull with a bunch of one eyed seven foot men glaring at us with dogs that looked like they came from hell itself. "The K-K-Kindly O-O-Ones." Grover said in fear as Percy spoke "Mother, get them to the camp, I'll be right behind thou." he said looking at the terrifying monsters while I looked at him in shock.

"No, your coming with us." I said as he looked at me with a reassuring smile that eased all my worries "I'll be fine Tyler, though I appreciate thy concern. I'll be right behind thee." he said as one of the bat like ladies spoke "Tyler Jackson! Where is it?!" she snarled as I backed up in fear "What are they talking about?" I said as Percy narrowed his eyes "I don't know, but they aren't going to hurt thou. That I can assure thee." he said as he twisted a ring on his finger that suddenly turned into a bow as mine and Grover's eyes widened.

Grover went to speak but my mom interrupted "Come on, Percy can handle himself just fine." she said as she pulled me and Grover up a hill towards a pine tree.

 **Percy POV**

I fired a warning shot towards the Furies as it landed in front of Alecto as she snarled at me "Why do thou want Tyler?" I asked sternly as she spoke "He stole Lord Hades Helm of Darkness, your brother needs to be brought to the Underworld for punishment." she said as she walked forward till I pointed my bow at her "Take another step Fury and it will be thy last." I said as she narrowed her eyes at me. "Stay out of this Champion of Hades and Apollo, if you don't Lord Hades grants us permission to harm you." She warned as I shrugged my shoulders "Thou can try." I said as she snarled and pointed her bony finger at me as the monsters all charged at me while I aimed my arrow at the first Cyclopes and released an arrow and continued to rain hail on the Cyclopes and hellhounds. But little did I know that I was being watched by fourteen beings.

 **Olympian Throne Room**

 **Third POV**

"You had _two_ children?!" Was heard from a man in a black suit with electric blue eyes and some grey streaks of hair but was extremely handsome, this was Zeus, God of the skies and thunder, King of Olympus. "For the last time, I only had the boy Tyler and you will not harm him! I do not know who the other is." A man around his forty's with sparkling sea green eyes, raven black hair, and a neatly trimmed beard with tan skin, this is Poseidon, God of the seas and earthquakes.

"He has to be your child, he looks just like you." A girl with blonde hair and startling grey eyes that seem to analyze your every move and how to take you down, this is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. "Whatever, if the sea spawn wishes to kill himself, let him." Zeus said waving his hand in a dismissal gesture as Percy stared at the Furies and Minotaur till he twisted the ring on his finger till it changed into a beautiful pitch black bow with electric blue streaks moving down it as everyone's eyes widened.

"That's interesting." Athena said leaning forward in her throne as he fired a arrow at the Furies as it landed in front of them "A son of Poseidon shooting a bow and is accurate, very interesting." a twelve year old girl said with auburn hair and silver eyes while two girls sat in miniature thrones below hers "What do thou want with Tyler?" he said while one of the girls who had coppery skin, obsidian eyes, and a slightly upturned nose, giving her a Persian princess look spoke "He speaks Old English, like me and Jennifer Lady Artemis." she said while Artemis nodded "Indeed Zoe." she said looking thoughtful.

"He stole Lord Hades Helm of Darkness, your brother needs to be brought to the Underworld for punishment." Alecto said taking a step till he pointed his bow at her "Take another step and it will be thy last." he said while Alecto narrowed her eyes "The sea spawn seems to have no term of the modern English, perhaps he is partial immortal?" Athena said as Apollo spoke "Possibly, he could be from five hundred years to five thousand years old. Who knows." he said as the other girl, now known as Jennifer, beside Zoe was closely examining Percy like she knew him from somewhere.

"Stay out of this Champion of Hades and Apollo," Alecto said as everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Apollo but he ignored them, still watching Percy "if you don't, Lord Hades grants us permission to harm you." Alecto warned as Percy shrugged his shoulders "Thou can try." he said as she snarled and pointed her finger at him as the monsters ran at him but Percy continued to tear down Alecto's forces with ease and the precision of one of Artemis's hunters while everyone watched in shock.

"Who is this kid?" A man said wearing a united states army uniform with multiple knife scars on his face while he wore night vision goggles, this is Ares, God of War "Someone who seems like a threat." Zeus said as Poseidon spoke "If he is my son, you won't harm him either." he snarled as Zeus went to speak but Athena spoke first "Hold on now father, we don't know if the Titans are rising or not. If they are, this demigod could be a powerful ally." she said as everyone nodded while Zeus looked hesitant till he finally nodded as a hellhound shadow travelled behind Percy but he just spun around pulling a pair of hunting knifes out of nowhere and began cutting through Alecto's forces moving like a blur of black while everyone watched in shock and awe at this young demigod's skill.

"You are correct Athena." Artemis said as Alecto swung her whip at him as it wrapped around his arm as Megaera wrapped her whip around his other arm trying to stretch him out as flames started moving down the whips to Percy "Punk better do something, if he doesn't he's going to become mince meat." Ares said as the fire got closer to Percy but then stopped as Percy started chuckling confusing the Olympians and Furies till the fire started again but it redirected to Alecto and Megaera but it was Greek Fire while Megaerea and Alecto struggled to free the whips but Percy had a hold of them tightly.

"A fire user, also?!" Zeus said in shock as Magaera burned to ash while Alecto let go of the whips and flew at Percy gripping him by the shoulders making him hiss in pain and lifted him very high into the sky. "Sea spawns lucky I don't have my bolt or else I'll blow him out of the sky." Zeus said as Poseidon glared at him while Alecto dropped Percy from around three hundred feet in the air as he fell quickly to the ground but caught himself on a tree and threw a throwing knife at Alecto severing her left wing from her making her fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"He's got some serious parkour there." A man with winged shoes, salt and pepper hair and mischievous blue eyes said impressed as Percy hopped from tree to tree shooting his bow without even stopping "Looks like someone outplayed you Artemis." said a girl who was no doubt the prettiest woman ever seen, this is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Lust while some of the Olympians snickered while Artemis glared at her.

"Aphrodite's right, this young demigod has skills that could rivals yours Artemis, or even surpasses you, despite what you say." A woman with light brown eyes and dark brown hair, this is Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Queen of Olympus "Where is Tisiphone?" Percy muttered as she appeared out of the shadows and lunged at him but shadows wrapped back around her and tossed her back roughly as he got on a knee.

"What's he doing?" Hermes said curiously as the earth all around them rose up and started forming hands as everyone's eyes widened at the demigods power as the hands started grabbing the hellhounds and Cyclopes and destroying them as fire erupted around them forming mini tornadoes destroying the monsters.

"Very powerful indeed." Hera said in shock as he stood up and surveyed the destruction till he nodded, satisfied till more monsters appeared out of the shadows as Percy narrowed his eyes while the other Furies who glared at him in hate. "Last chance son of Poseidon, you may have been born in the thirteenth century and trained for eight hundred years but even you can wear out. You are still a demigod." Alecto said as Jennifer gasped with tears forming in her eyes while everyone looked at her in confusion, minus Apollo who looked at her with disgust and hate while Hestia had a unreadable expression on her face.

"What's wrong sister?" Zoe said worriedly as Jennifer spoke "That's Percy, from eight hundred years ago, the day I joined the hunt and he ran away. I thought he was killed, but all this time he's been alive." she said shakily while Artemis and Zoe looked back at Percy "I'm more than an average demigod, Alecto. You should know that." Percy said coldly as the lightning started to rock the sky violently as a small hurricane made of fire and water started to form around him as the earth started to shake violently leaving massive cracks in the ground as he sent the hurricane to the monsters and Furies but they disappeared by shadows as the poor monsters got destroyed completely while Percy stood there till observing the wreckage while everyone looked at how much powerful this young demigod had.

"You say he's a demigod from the thirteenth century?" Athena said looking at Jennifer while she nodded "What's his name?" Aphrodite said not taking her eyes off Percy while Jennifer looked at her warily "His name is Perseus Jackson, but he prefers Percy. Please don't corrupt him Lady Aphrodite, he's a good kid." she said looking at Aphrodite. "I'm not going to corrupt him, just want to talk to him." She said while everyone looked at her "By talk, you mean you're going to seduce him?" Athena said while Aphrodite looked at her. "I wouldn't call it seducing." she said as Athena went to speak but Hera spoke first "The question remains though, who made him immortal and who trained him?" she said looking thoughtful as Aphrodite spoke "And it's obvious a immortal blessed him in some way, how he summoned the lightning and created the hands from the earth. Poseidon can create earthquakes but nothing more than that." she said as everyone nodded "Keep a close eye on him, see what other powers he has. If he's this powerful now, I don't want to see him mad, we will find out what Perseus Jackson has been up to these past eight hundred years." Zeus said while everyone looked at him shocked but nodded nonetheless.

"I still blame you Poseidon for stealing my bolt, if they are your children I'll give them a chance to return my bolt by the summer solstice." Zeus said as Percy turned to run to the hill "I'm stupid for getting distracted." he muttered as shadows swallowed him as he disappeared and reappeared on Half-Blood Hill to see Tyler barely dodging the Minotaur and Furies while campers ran to help him as Percy summoned his hunting knifes and ran towards the Furies.

"He seems to love the bow and hunting knifes, much like Artemis's hunters." Hermes said as Percy started to speak in a foreign language that sent chills down the Olympians spines as hands started to appear from the ground, causing Aphrodite to scream. Percy continued to speak in the foreign language till they could finally understand him "Serve me." he said as multiple spartus from Hades' domain came forward and attacked the Minotaur as he threw his hunting knife at Tisiphone killing her as he grabbed her whip and changed the fire to Greek Fire and wrapped it around Megaera and Alecto burning them alive as he turned around only for the Minotaur to ram into him, throwing him into the campers.

"That's got to hurt." Hermes said as Percy hissed in pain, slowly pulling a dagger out of his side, tossing it to the side "Tyler! Move!" he shouted as Tyler snapped out of his daze and jumped to the side as the Minotaur ran into a tree as Percy shadow travelled beside him. "Where's mom?" He said as Tyler's eyes filled with pain and hate "That _thing_ took her." he said pointing at the Minotaur who was glaring at them in hate "Let's take care of this first." Percy said tossing a hunting knife to Tyler as he nodded while the Minotaur roared and ran at them "On my signal, jump." Percy said while Tyler looked shocked but nodded nonetheless as the Minotaur neared them.

"Now!" Percy shouted as they jumped in sync, higher than usual as they landed on the Minotaur's head and grabbed his horns forcing him to run into trees while the Olympians watched in shock "Their riding him like a bull." Hermes said impressed and slightly chuckling as Percy and Tyler pulled back till two loud SNAPS were heard as Tyler and Percy fell off, each holding a horn as the Minotaur stumbled backwards, patting it's head, looking for it's horns till it saw Percy and Tyler holding them as it roared in rage.

"You want your horns back?" Percy said tossing the horn back and forth "Come and get them." Tyler finished as he roared in rage and charged towards them while they stood there till the Minotaur was only a couple of feet away till they both sidestepped and jabbed the horns into his sides, making him roar in pain as they both back flipped and threw the hunting knifes in sync to the sides of his head as they pierced his skull, silencing him as he turned to dust while the campers and Olympians watched them shocked.

"Very impressive," Hermes started "For a couple of sea spawns." Athena said with grudging respect till Tyler collapsed to the ground as Percy ran over to him with the campers in tow "Let's see how powerful these two are, then, we can decide if we have a powerful ally...or a dangerous enemy." Zeus said as he flashed out as did a few other Olympians. "I think I want to meet these demigods, particularly Perseus Jackson." Aphrodite said as she disappeared in a pink flash "I want to meet them too, just for different reasons." Hermes said as he also flashed out "My son is still alive." Poseidon said in shock and happiness as Hestia nodded "Yes, me, Apollo, and Hades visited him and made him our champions. But I adopted him since he was motherless at the time." she said while Poseidon smiled.

"I couldn't think of anyone better to take care of him. Thank you sister." He said sincerely as she waved it off and disappeared in a burst of flames "Sorry uncle P, I didn't know if you wanted me to bless him or not but I figured he would need it." Apollo said looking down "Thank you nephew, I couldn't have it any other way." he said as Apollo smiled at him "Thanks uncle P, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go with Hermes to the bar." he said as he disappeared in a golden flash leaving only Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and her two hunters.

"Interesting children you have Barnacle Beard, hopefully they won't end up like your other children. I might take a liking to them." Athena said as she disappeared in a grey flash shocking Poseidon and Artemis "Artemis, why are you still here? You're usually the first to leave." he said as she spoke "I want to talk to you about your son, Perseus." she said as he grew wary "Why?" he said suspiciously as he gripped his trident.

"Lord Poseidon, if I may," Zoe said as he nodded "It is understandable that your son will tend to have hatred towards us for what happened eight centuries ago." she said as he nodded "Yes, I must say trek carefully, if he seems mad enough, he could probably defeat you with ease Artemis." he said basically ending that conversation as he disappeared in a sea green flash while Artemis, Zoe, and Jennifer looked at each other. "Usually I would disagree with a male but I agree with him one hundred percent, we must trek carefully around Perseus." Artemis said as Jennifer nodded sadly as they disappeared in a silver flash.

 **Tyler POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright light as I closed them quickly, groaning in pain "Time to wake up sleeping beauty." I heard as I opened my eyes more slowly and saw Percy smiling at me "What happened?" I croaked out as he put a glass of what looks like apple juice to my lips as I drank it and was surprised to see it tasted like my mother's blue cookies.

"Percy, I had the craziest dream." I said sitting up as he put the cup down "Really? Care to explain?" he said as I chuckled, shaking my head "You won't believe me." I said as he looked at me "Try me." he said as I spoke "There was a monster, called the Minotaur and the Furies who were trying to kill me and you, asking for Hades' Helm of Darkness, you and me defeated the Minotaur but you single-handedly defeated the Furies and mom turned into this golden dust stuff." I said chuckling but Percy continued to look at me but this time with a sad gaze as my eyes widened as I felt tears forming in my eyes as he hugged me.

"Is it all true?" I croaked out as he nodded "Yes Tyler, it really happened." he said as I gripped him tighter, knowing that he's all I had as someone walked in "Oh! I'm sorry, I can come back later." the person said awkwardly as I spoke "No, you're fine." I muttered wiping away the tears as I looked and saw it was a boy around the age of fifteen with blonde hair and blue eyes and was holding two boxes.

"These belong to you." He said as he walked forward and handed Percy the boxes as he gave one to me and we opened them to see it was the horns that we tore off the Minotaur "They're your spoils of war, your lucky. Many of the campers here would be willing to do anything to fight the Minotaur." he said as I shook my head "Pray you don't, it's nothing to wish for." I said seriously as Percy nodded in agreement.

"There will be a guide outside waiting to tour you around camp." He said with a smile as we nodded as he walked out "Is this the camp you were telling me about?" I said to him as he nodded "Yes, remember do _not_ mention anything about who I am, nor do we know who we are. We don't know we are children of Poseidon, just confused boys who were sent to camp." he said as I nodded as I swung myself out of bed and swayed slightly as Percy supported me till I could finally walk straight. "Thou ready?" He said as I nodded "Ready." I said as he let go of me and walked outside what I guess is the infirmary to a shocking sight.

There was a bunch of kids wearing orange t-shirts and were training with swords, spears, or daggers or were riding horses with... _wings?!_ "What is this place?" I said in awe as a voice behind us spoke "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." we heard as we spun around and saw a girl around our age with princess blonde curls and startling grey eyes. "Uh, hi?" I said confused as she spoke "Come on, I'll show you around camp." she said walking off while me and Percy looked at each other.

"Daughter of Athena." He said with obvious distaste in his voice as I looked at him "What's wrong with that?" I said confused "Children of Poseidon and Athena don't get along at all, it's obvious she already sees us as mere kids beneath her feet but I'm not going to take it from a little twelve year old prideful girl." he said as I nodded in agreement.

"Are you two coming?" She shouted as we looked at each other and shrugged as we walked towards her as she continued to give us the tour "So what's this camp for?" I said hoping to start a conversation as she spoke "This camp is for people like us, we aren't normal." she said as Percy spoke "Oh really, you just noticed?" he said as she glared at him.

"Percy." I said as a warning as he looked at me and shrugged "Continue the tour, please." he said gesturing the way as she glared at him a few minutes till she continued "This place is for demigods, people who are half mortal and half god. You two are demigods, and probably strong ones too due to having the Minotaur and the Furies chasing after you." she said as we raised an eyebrow "And you're lucky." she muttered.

"We aren't lucky, if thou think having to fight the Minotaur and the Furies is fun, it's not. I know thou probably want to impress thy parents but by getting yourself killed isn't the best way, be grateful thy parents claimed thee." Percy said as he walked ahead leaving the girl shocked "Don't mind him, he's just a little tired." I said as she looked at me.

"What's your name?" I said as she spoke "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." she said proudly as I spoke "Tyler Jackson, nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand as we continued the tour while Percy stood by a sword rack and was going through them while a group of big mean looking kids and girls were watching him.

"Oh no, looks like the Ares cabin is going to try to harm your brother." She said as I spoke "Their in for a mistake, it wouldn't be wise to mess with my brother." I said seriously as she looked at me "You make it sound like your brother is deadly." she said chuckling as I spoke "He is deadly." I said as I walked past her to Percy but was already late, the campers were already forming a crowd.

"Look Mike, it's a newbie, it's our day today." A camper mocked as Percy just stood there looking at them "Is there a problem?" Percy said kindly but I detected a small hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'd watch out Clarisse, he's the same camper from last night who defeated the Minotaur and the Furies." A camper with blue eyes said while the girl, now known as Clarisse looked a little wary but it suddenly disappeared "Sure, and where's his brother at?" she spat looking around till she saw me.

"There he is." She said as she walked towards me while I started backing up but was blocked by a couple Ares campers as she went to grab me but Percy was already in front of me "If you're going to pick on someone, do it to me. But leave my brother out of this." he said coldly while she laughed. "Trying to act tough in front of your brother, huh? How sweet." She said as she walked forward but a hunting knife stopped her "Take another step and thou will end up like how the Furies and Minotaur did last night, mince meat." he spat as she backed up shocked, then that shocked then she started laughing "Why are you speaking old English?" she said laughing as he spoke "I prefer this language so I don't have to use the same language that a idiot uses." he said while the campers snickered while Clarisse looked at him in shock then it turned to outrage as she pulled out a spear that cackled with electricity as everyone backed up minus the Ares campers.

"Tyler step back, I need to take care of someone's pride." He said as I backed up while the Ares campers surrounded him "Shouldn't we help him?" the same boy with blue eyes said as I shook my head "He'll be fine." I said as one of the campers charged at Percy with his sword in a overhead strike but Percy just parried it and smashed the hilt into his head, knocking him unconscious while everyone looked shocked.

"Thou going to stand there like a idiot or are thou going to attack me?" Percy said as they all attacked him but Percy was pretty much messing with him, leaving cuts on them and some bruises till he knocked them out leaving Clarisse standing "Come on, I thought the Ares cabin would be more of a challenge." he mocked as Clarisse ran at him but Percy just stuck his foot out making her stumble forward as he left a cut on her knee forcing her to a knee as he knocked her unconscious while everyone looked at him in shock and awe.

"Tyler, come on. We'll finish the tour, Annabeth if thou don't mind." He said as he walked away while me and Annabeth followed him.

Linebreak

"And this is the Hermes cabin, where you will stay till your godly parent claims you." She said as we walked in and was greeted by a camper who looked like he was nineteen with a scar going down the right side of his face, giving him a evil look. "Hey Annie, we got some new campers?" he said as she nodded shyly "Y-Yes, Luke meet Percy and Tyler Jackson." she said quickly looking away from Luke while he observed us. "You were the one who put Clarisse and her goonies in their place?" He said pointing at me while I shook my head "It's was my brother." I said pointing at Percy while he observed Percy "Dang, you two look just alike. Hard to tell you apart, come inside, I'll give you a spot to sleep at. See you later Annie." he said as he gestured us inside.

When we got inside, we saw it was packed as Luke spoke "Everyone meet Percy and Tyler Jackson." he said as someone spoke "Determined or undetermined?" they said from the crowd as he spoke "Undetermined." he said as they all groaned and nodded as Luke led us over to a seclude spot.

"This will be your spot till you're claimed." he said as we nodded and sat down as a camper tried to pick pocket Percy but he was quicker and spun around grabbing his arm as he twisted it, forcing the camper to a knee. "Don't ever try to steal from me or my brother." Percy said coldly as the camper nodded as Percy released him.

"Do you always have to be so rough, you already beat around seven campers to unconscious?" I said with a raised eyebrow as he spoke "Hermes is also the god of thieves, watch out." he said eyeing the campers as they looked away from his piercing gaze "Have a good night rest little brother." Percy said as he laid down on the floor while I slept a few feet away from him "Good night Percy." I muttered as I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Hope you are enjoying and feel free to review!**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Tyler POV**

The past two weeks have been pretty good for me and Percy, sort of. The only problem is the Ares cabin, who seemed determined to defeat Percy, but leave with some pretty nasty cuts and bruises. Me and Annabeth are friends, sort of, but Percy and Annabeth are still on rocky terms. I learned Percy has a interest in Old English, something he will revert to unknowningly, much to everyone's annoyance. Clarisse and the Ares cabin learned Percy's the best fighter in camp the hard way. Right now we're arguing over a fight between him and the Ares cabin.

"It wasn't my fault, they challenged me and I took care of it." I sighed. It's always the same excuse, which is true, they did challenge him, but can't he just walk away? "Was it really necessary to beat them unconscious?" I demanded. A thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Yes." I groaned. "In all honesty, they had it coming. I warned them but," he shrugged.

"They didn't listen. So, they paid the price, end of story little brother." I glared at him. The conch horn sounded twice, breaking up our little argument was over for now. Lunch was ready. "Let's go," Percy said. "Don't want to be late again." I nodded as we walked towards the Hermes cabin in comfortable silence.

"Do you think we're finally going to be able to play capture the flag?" I questioned hopefully. Ever since I saw Percy completely destroy everyone in the training arena with his sword/pen, I've been anxious to test out my skills with the sword. The only problem was I couldn't find a sword that suited me. There was only one, but that's Riptide, Percy's sword.

"Probably," he said. "But since it's our first time, we're probably going to be put on patrol duty or something stupid like that." I groaned as we stood in front of the Hermes cabin. "Well, that's boring." "Indeed Tyler." "Do your eyes change?" He looked at me. "What?" "Your eyes," I said. "They tend to freak people out. But the Aphrodite cabin loves them-" "Of course they do." I ignored him and continued. "Do they change colors?" He nodded. "The outside of my pupils change colors if that's what you mean." I shook my head.

"It's going to raise questions if we're both children of Poseidon, but don't have the same eye color." He rolled his eyes and went to open the door but someone else opened it from the inside. "Hey guys," Luke said smiling. "You got here just in time for lunch, hop in line." Luke gestured to the Hermes campers. We nodded and walked toward the back, everyone clearing a path for us. After the incident with Keven a few weeks ago, the Hermes cabiin is now permanently scared of Percy.

"Sup guys." I looked at Connor and his twin, Travis. The Stoll brothers is what everyone calls them. You can't really tell them apart, the only way to tell who is who is Connor is a foot taller than Travis, or is it the other way around...I shook my head, anyway, the Stolls are the only ones who really talk to us. Percy nodded. That was his way of saying hello to most campers. He talks, but only to me. "Hello Connor," I said. "How you been?" "He's still flirting with Miranda." Travis said smirking.

Connor looked flustered. "Wha-no-I-" "Don't worry about him Connor," I said. "He's pulling at your leg." They stared at me. "It's a old saying," Percy said. "It means that he's messing with you." Their mouths made a small O. "Did we get rid of your accent yet?" Travis questioned. Percy glared at him. "No," Percy said annoyed. "I don't mean for it to come out, it just does." "And he somehow fails to realize it," I said smirking. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Percy looked away from us as we started to walk through the camp. "So Percy," he looked at Travis. "Yes?" "What's with all the jewelry you wear?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think it's jewelry?" I nudged Travis. "That isn't jewelry," I said. "They're weapons." His eyes widened, as did Connor's. "That ring is a bow, the watch is a shield, the two pens are his sword, Riptide, and a spear. It's just enchanted so he doesn't have to walk around carrying all of it." They looked at Percy shocked.

"Man," Travis said. "Whoever your godly parent is, I want them as my godly parent." Connor nodded his head in agreement. Percy smiled. "Good luck with that." I think that's why the Stolls have a spot in Percy's heart. They don't really get mad over anything. "Got anymore secret weapons hidden on you?" Percy smirked as shadows formed sheaths on his hips.

"And I have a pair of hunting knifes along with a longbow." Their jaws dropped. "Does that answer your question Travis?" They nodded dumbly. "Well, you're a walking tank aren't you Percy?" Conner said. "You have no idea," I muttered as we neared the dining pavilion. "And your eyes." Percy turned towards Travis. "What about them?" "I've seen a lot of different eye colors, all from different gods. But yours," Travis shook his head.

"It's like you can see the whole universe in them." I looked at Percy. "Told you," I mouthed. "Shut it," he mouthed back before looking at Travis and speaking. "I don't know why their like that. I've been trying to figure that out my whole life. When I find out, you'll be the first to know." Travis nodded.

We entered the dining pavilion, only for Percy to stop at the entrance. "Percy," I said confused. "You okay?" He didn't answer me, only kept his eyes glued to whatever it is he was looking at. I followed his gaze and couldn't suppress the gasp. "Oh no," I muttered, looking back at Percy to see a faint black aura pulsing around him.

"Percy," I grabbed his arm. "What?" "Don't do anything crazy," I said tossing my head to the two dozen girls in silver parkas by Chiron. Glaring at any boy who looks at them. "Why would I do that?" He questioned, his gaze still on the Hunters of Artemis. "Because I know of your hatred towards Artemis and her Hunters. We don't need you attacking the Hunters and have Artemis come down here." "Oh, I hope she does. I'll kill her and her little band of whor-" "Hey," he was interrupted by Luke.

"You two going to eat?" "We'll be there," I said. "Just talking." He shrugged and sat down at the Hermes table. "Come on," I said. "Let's try and have a _decent_ meal." I walked into the dining pavilion with Percy beside me. Sadly, the magical cups and plates were by Chiron and the Hunters. I kept a close eye on Percy, I know without a doubt, the skills I saw him show in the arena wasn't even the surface of his true power.

The Hunters noticed us and turned to look at us. As expected, they all glared at us, save for one. She was about fifteen, in mortal form. She had the looks that a child of Hermes would have. Light blue eyes and brown hair, but she didn't have that mischievous look children of Hermes tend to have. She was examining me very closely, as if I reminded her of someone. She looked at Percy, who was having a glaring contest with a red haired Hunter and winning.

She looked almost sad. She sighed, as if I wasn't what she was looking for. She looked tired, as if she was being pulled down by a invisible weight. _Or guilt._ I frowned. Where did that thought come from? I shook my head.

I reached the cups and plates. I grabbed two cups and two plates and looked up and saw she was staring at me again. "Uh, excuse me." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Is there something wrong?" I knew I should've kept my mouth shut, but I couldn't. "You've been looking at me and my brother ever since we walked into the dining pavilion." She seemed surprised I spoke to her.

She seemed to be gathering up her thoughts. "I'm sorry," she finally said after a few seconds of silence. "It's just you remind very much of someone I loved dearly long ago." Percy snorted and walked to the Hermes table. Everyone stared at me surprised. It's not often a conversation between a Hunter of Artemis and a camper happens. I take it back, it's _never_ happened.

"Really?" I questioned, looking at Percy. She nodded. "You even look like him. Just a older version." A thought came to me. Percy told me he doesn't like Artemis or her Hunters, but he never said why. This Hunter says I remind her of someone she loved dearly, which means said person is a son of Poseidon, like me. I looked back at Percy. _Are you bittter because of a broken heart?_

I turned back to the Hunter. "Was it a romantic love or a brotherly/sisterly love?" "I loved him like a brother." It all dawned on me. This Hunter left Percy for the Hunt, resulting in a guilty Hunter and a broken hearted son of Poseidon.

"Tyler," Percy called. "Please leave the _Hunters_ alone," he spat the word hunter out like it was venom on his tongue. I realized everyone in the dining pavilion were staring at me like I was crazy. I coughed awkwardly, "Right." I quickly made my way to Percy.

"That voice," she murmured. "So familiar." "I think she's onto you," I said sitting down beside Percy. He shrugged. "Will it matter?" "That's why I'm asking you," I said. "Does it matter?" "No." Ending that conversation, he took a plate and cup and summoned a burger and fries. I did the same, but made mine blue. "As you know," Chiron said.

"The Hunter of Artemis are here." Everyone groaned but nodded. I looked at them confused. Percy noticed and whispered, "Every time the Hunters of Artemis come to Camp Half-Blood, they play capture the flag." "But why do they seem so down?" "Because every time they play against the Hunters, they lose." I stared at him stunned.

"Surely then won once, right?" He shook his head. "Are the campers that bad?" "Oh no, the campers are skilled, don't get me wrong. It's just the Hunters have many advantages that the campers don't have. The main being immortality." "Plus their blessed by Artemis," I said.

He nodded. "Being blessed by the most skilled Olympian can make a inexperienced person skilled," he tossed his head to the Hunters. "Most of them aren't even skilled," he looked at the Hunters in disgust. "Save for those who were with the Hunt as soon as they were created." The whole time we spoke, the same Hunter kept glancing at us, mainly Percy.

I knew he noticed too, and was trying his hardest not to say anything but I know Percy pretty well. Even though it's been a few weeks, I felt like I've known him my whole life. It won't be long before something big happens. Chiron pounded the ground to get everyone's attention again. "As tradition goes, we will have our annual capture the flag." The Hunters smirked. "Another easy win," the red haired Hunter whispered.

Travis heard and spoke up. "I don't know ladies," he pointed at Percy, who was eating his breakfast. "Percy's the best fighter in camp. He took on the Ares, Hermes, and Apollo cabin single handedly and won. I don't think even you could do that." The campers murmured their agreement.

The red haired Hunter looked at Percy and laughed. "A twelve year old? Three cabins got beat by a kid? That isn't skill. That just proves how bad you are." A wave of water came out of nowhere and slammed into her, sending her to the ground. The Hunters glared at everyone, trying to find out who did that.

The campers looked around confused, as did Chiron. Mr. D looked around with a bored look on his face. "These campers are not bad." Everyone turned toward Percy. "You think you're real funny don't you?" The red haired Hunter said standing up, glaring at Percy. "Are you trying to accuse me? A unclaimed demigod?" Percy pointed at himself.

She growled and lunged at Percy, but a couple Hunters stopped her, reluctantly. "You think you're real skilled aren't you?" A Hunter spat, glaring at Percy with startling purple eyes. "You probably can't even beat our newest recruit." He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes," the red haired Hunter spat. "It is a challenge _boy_." Percy shrugged and went to stand but I stopped him. "Percy, quit." He ignored me and stood up. "Bring forth your newest recruit." A Hunter walked forward. A daughter of Apollo.

Percy's expression turned guilty. "Sorry Apollo," he muttered before speaking in a louder voice. "One of Apollo's daughters," he looked at the daughter of Apollo with a apologetic expression. "Shame. I like Apollo's kids but," he shrugged. "You're a Hunter. And I don't like Hunters." "What makes you think you'll even scratch me?" A wild look appeared in Percy's eyes.

"Because Andee Robertson," her eyes widened. "How did-" "Like the Hunters, I am also immortal." Everyone's eyes widened. "But the only difference is you are two hundred and thirty two years old. But me," he held out his hand as something started to form in his hands.

Everyone watched in shock as a sword appeared in his hands. It wasn't Riptide, but it was much thinner but was extremely sharp, judging from the tip. It looked just like his eyes, with the comets and galaxies rotating around it. His eyes started to change colors also.

When they stopped changing, everyone gasped. The blue eyed Hunter's eyes started to glisten. Percy's eyes were now a beautiful sea green. The colors on the outside of his pupils were still the same, but Percy's eyes were completely different than everyone else's.

His eyes had little orange specks in them, probably because he was the son of Hestia. But they swirled with power, _so_ much power. But they were much more piercing. "But I am eight hundred years old. You have no chance." In a blur, he was already in front of her, bringing the sword down.

Her eyes widened. She barely dodged Percy's attack that would've split her in two. Percy was faster than I thought. And a lot stronger. She finally met Percy's blade, but the brute force from his attack sent her sliding back.

"Perseus!" Chiron stood up from his magical wheelchair. "That is enough, stop." Percy ignored him and continued to pressure the Hunter with relentess attacks with no intention of stopping. He brought his sword in a downward arc, which she spun out of the way, but screamed in pain. She jumped away from Percy, clutching her stomach, where blood seeped through.

I looked at Percy and saw one of his hunting knifes in his free hand. Chiron pulled out his bow, but Dionysus stopped him. "She wished to challenge him," he said. "And she is." He observed Percy with interest, as if he found a new toy. "Artemis best learn to control her Hunters. The campers have a ally who knows how to fight." Percy kicked the Hunter back into Artemis's table.

The Hunters pulled their bows out, aiming at Percy but the blue eyed Hunter stayed glued in her spot, staring at Percy through tear filled eyes that were filled with shock and happiness. "You're alive," she whispered as Percy grabbed the Hunter by the neck and throwing her into the rest of them. "You need your sisters to fight your battles for you?" He snarled, his eyes blazing with fury. "How pathetic." He gripped his sword so tight his knuckles turned white. Black fire dripped from his hands onto the floor.

Wait a minute, black fire? I looked at the fire and saw it was eating through the ground. Percy noticed and looked at the Hunters. "You know what," his sword vanished from his hands, as if ceasing to exist. "I think I'll kill you know." Everyone's eyes widened. The black fire started to swirl in his hands till it formed a ball. "Say goodbye, _Hunters_." Just as he went to throw it, his eyes narrowed. "Cinnamon," he muttered before spinning around, twisting the ring on his finger.

In a blur, he spun around and split a silver arrow that was heading straight to his head. "How dare you attack my Hunters, _boy_." "Artemis," he sneered, his sword reappearing in his hand as a twelve year old girl walked into the dining pavilion, pointing a bow with a arrow nocked, ready to be released, glaring at Percy with piercing silver eyes. "You don't remember me?" Artemis frowned. "You stole my sister from me?" Her eyes widened.

"About eight hundred years ago. Zeus was going to kill me. Remember me now?" "Perseus," she said, her voice laced with shock and disbelief. "But how?" "How I'm here is none of your business," he spat. "If you try to dig into my life, you will regret it." "You dare threaten an Olympian?" Percy laughed. "I do dare." Everyone's eyes widened. "I've seen horrors far worse than a prideful Olympian." Her silver eyes flared in anger.

"You ask for death _boy_ ," she spat, her bow vanishing as a pair of silver hunting knifes tooks appeared in her hands. "And I will gladly deliver it." "You can try," Percy said mirroring her actions. "But you _will_ fail." Everyone looked worried. A fight between the most skilled Olympian and the most skilled fighter in camp. The campers thought Percy was getting himself killed, but I knew better.

Percy was going to rip Artemis to shreds, then her Hunters, and no one will stop him. I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to mind. Immediately, a golden flash appeared between Percy and Artemis. "Percy, stop." Artemis and Percy's eyes widened. "Apollo." They said in sync as the flash died down, revealing the sun god.

"Dad," Lee Fletcher, cabin counselor of the Apollo cabin said surprised. Apollo smiled at him. "Hey Lee," he said before turning towards Percy with a disappointed look. "I thought we talked about this before you got to camp?" Percy scowled as his hunting knifes turned to shadows, much to everyone's shock. "I tried. I really did, but Ms. Lumberjack over there," he pointed at Phoebe.

"Pushed her luck." The Stolls laughed aloud, unlike everyone else who laughed quietly. Phoebe glared murderously at Percy. "You know this boy Apollo?" He turned towards Artemis with a annoyed look on his face. "Yes Artemis," he said. "I do know him. I felt bad for him, so I made him my champion." "Champion?" Artemis said shocked and surprised.

"You can give out immortality?" "Duh," he said rolling his eyes. "We're twins. We share everything, save for the maiden domain." "Father will know of this." Apollo shrugged. "And you'll take the risk of angering Poseidon?" Artemis paled slightly. "Tell father." He smirked. "After all," he leaned towards her and spoke in a lower voice.

"Percy is the champion of me and Hades, plus he's the son of Hestia." Percy grinned at the shocked expression on Artemis's face. "So go ahead," he shrugged. "Tell him." Thunder rumbled in the background. Apollo sighing tiredly before looking up at the sky. "Looks like father calls us back to Olympus." He turned towards the dumbstruck campers.

"I apologize if your dinner was interrupted. My champion tends to have anger issues that he needs to control." Percy rolled his eyes. "There is no need to fear him, he is a great kid. He is experienced in every weapon so don't be afraid to ask him for help." He turned towards Percy. "Do try and control your temper." "Apollo, leave." Instead of being smited like everyone thought, Apollo winked and vanished in a golden light.

Artemis turned towards Percy. "You will regret this _boy_." "There are many things I regret, but this is not one of them." Artemis studied Percy closely before scowling. She gathered up her Hunters and vanished in a harsh silver light.

Percy turned toward everyone, who stared at him in shock, awe, and envy. "I apologize," he said. "That was uncalled for." "You're really immortal?" Annabeth questioned shocked. "Was," he said. "Now I'm a regular twelve year old." "I don't think a regular twelve year old means being eight hundred years," Luke said. "Are you really experienced in every weapon like Lord Apollo said?" A son of Ares questioned.

Percy nodded. "Every weapon." "Do you think you can help us?" Luke said. "I'm really tired of the Hunters winning and mocking us." Everyone nodded. "For as long as I'm at this camp, the Hunters will never win another capture the flag." Everyone liked the sound of that idea. "How will we win this capture the flag?" Connor questioned.

Percy smirked. "I got this one covered." Everyone looked at him. "How so?" "Because the Hunters are nowhere near the skills and power I possess."

 **Zoë POV**

"What just happened?" Taylor, a daughter of Demeter questioned once Artemis flashed us to her cabin. "Indeed," Artemis said. "What did happen? I was searching for the thief responsible for stealing my father's master bolt till Zoë suddenly prayed to me, saying you needed help." Everyone turned to me. "I didn't need help Zoë," Andee said. "I had it under-oww!" She glared at her sister Atalanta, another daughter of Apollo, also the oldest in the Hunt, who was fixing her wound.

"Sorry," Atalanta said. "I have to be careful. He was meters from hitting your artery." "Why can't I just eat some ambrosia and get it over with?" "Because," Atlanta said. "The artery is important to the body. If it's cut, you'll die in seconds. Ambrosia will do little help if the wound isn't treated properly. I think he was trying to hit the artery, only my father has the ability to heal a fatal wound in seconds." "Speaking of your father," Maria, daughter of Hephaestus said.

"What was he doing here anyway?" "Defending his precious _champion_ ," Phoebe spat. "I never even knew my annoying little brother had a champion," Artemis mused. I spoke. "Can Apollo really give out immortality m'lady?" She sighed. "I don't know Zoë," she said looking at me. "But I must tell Zeus about this. He could be the thief," she said.

"Zeus's master bolt disappeared not long after this boy comes to camp. He is a champion of Hades." Our eyes widened. "Hades?" I questioned. "Yes Zoë," Artemis said. "This gives him access to shadows. It is possible he shadow traveled onto Olympus, stole Zeus's master bolt and shadow traveled away." We nodded. "No." Everyone looked at Jennifer. "Percy wouldn't steal." "And how do you know that Jennifer?" Phoebe said annoyed.

"It's been eight hundred years since you last seen him. He shouldn't even be alive." "Phoebe is right Jennifer," I said. "Eight centuries is a long time. Thy brother holds no love for the gods. That much is obvious." Everyone nodded. "Did anyone notice his change?" Serenity, daughter of Athena questioned. "What change Serenity?" Artemis questioned. "His eyes. I've never seen a demigod's eyes change colors like that." "What are you talking about Serenity?" Artemis questioned confused.

"His eyes changed colors m'lady," Phoebe said. "They were a black color, like the darkest shade of black. The outside of his pupils changed different colors. Gold, blue, and other different colors." "Then they changed to the sea green eyes that children of Poseidon tend to have," Diana, a daughter of Hermes said. "But his had orange specks in them, and the outside of his pupils still changed colors." "That's interesting," Artemis said.

"Not even immortals have that ability, yet this boy does it with ease. What has your brother been up to these past eight hundred years Jennifer, and where did he get his weapons?" "What weapons m'lady?" Thunder rumbled more dangerously in the background. "Later Taylor," Artemis said looking up. "I must go, I sense Zeus's patience with me is waning." "Before you leave Lady Artemis," Serenity said. "I'd like to say something," Artemis nodded.

"Make it quick Serenity." Serenity nodded and spoke. "In the dining pavilion, the speed he showed was...incredible. Same with his strength. I don't like saying this anymore than you do," she looked at Andee. "His attacks were plain. Simple, easy to read, but his speed and strength made up for it-" "What are you trying to say Serenity," Phoebe said.

She shifted uncomfortably. "What I'm trying to say is, he was toying with Andee." Everyone's eyes widened. "Anyone with half a brain could see he was holding back. And the fire, I've never seen black fire before. It looked stronger and deadlier than Greek Fire. I don't think we've seen the surface of his speed and strength, and I'm not keen on finding out. He seemed pretty determined to send us to the Underworld." She looked at Jennifer.

"I wasn't here when you joined the Hunt, but I do know that when a child of Poseidon's loyalty is betrayed. It's close to impossible when it comes to earning their trust and loyalty back. And eight hundred years of holding in all that bitterness, hate, sadness, and pain, there's no doubt who he'll go after." She looked at Serenity. "I don't know what's gotten into your head Serenity," Phoebe said. "But what your saying is a bunch of lies. This boy had the advantage over Andee, but only because of the age difference." Everyone nodded.

"Serenity may be right," everyone turned towards Artemis. "M'lady," Phoebe went to protest but Artemis stopped her. "This boy sensed my arrow coming and managed to split it, all in under a second." She shook her head. "There is something about that boy. I sense a ancient aura around him, older than the gods. He is powerful, more powerful than I thought." She looked at Jennifer.

"Your brother's loyalty is undetermined. Something tells me he is here for the boy, Tyler and not for the gods. The gods know of the boy, Tyler, but your brother was a unsuspecting factor. Watch him, but keep a safe distance from him. The boy seems keen on sending us to Tartarus." No one seemed pleased about watching a boy, save for Jennifer.

"I must go," Artemis said looking up. "Be careful around that boy." She disappeared in a silver flash, leaving us alone. "Great," Phoebe said. "Now we have to look over a stupid boy." "Where are you going?" Sarah, daughter of Nike, questioned as Jennifer headed to the door.

"To see Percy." Serenity sighed. "Did she not just hear what I said about children of Poseidon's loyalty?" "Let's go after her," I said. "Who knows what type of reaction he'll have at seeing her." Everyone groaned but nodded.

Linebreak

We followed Jennifer back to the dining pavilion. When we entered, everyone quieted down and looked at us. "What do you need Hunters?" Chiron questioned nicely. "The boy," Phoebe said. "Where is he?" "What boy?" "You know which one I'm talking about boy!" Phoebe glared murderously at a son of Hermes. "No," he shook his head.

"I don't know who you're talking about." "The immortal one," I said annoyed. "Oh," his mouth made a little O. "That boy." "What do you want with him?" Another son of Hermes questioned, the cabin counselor of the Hermes cabin if I recall correctly. "That's none of your business," Kaitlyn, daughter of Hecate snapped.

"Actually it is," a daughter of Athena said. The same one that refused our offer five years ago. "Boy," I looked at the other unclaimed son of Poseidon. "Where is thy brother?" He frowned. "Thy? Who says that?" Everyone snickered. My hand crept towards my bow. "Thou know where he is," I said pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Where is he?" Jennifer said. He looked at her. "His sister I assume?" Jennifer looked surprised but nodded. "I'd leave him alone. I don't know about you, but I don't want to experience the wrath of a eight hundred year old champion of Apollo." The campers nodded. "But," he shrugged.

"He's in the training arena. The archery range I think."

 **Jennifer POV**

"Archery range," Hannah, daughter of Hermes said as we headed to the archery range. "What's a son of Poseidon doing at the archery range?" I didn't answer, only quicken my pace, determined to see Percy before he vanishes. "Jennifer, slow done!" I looked back and saw I was halfway across the training grounds while the Hunters were still at the entrance.

I tapped my foot impatiently as they neared me. "Will you hurry up?" I said impatiently, "I have to see Percy." "Jennifer," Serenity said. "Have you even thought about his reaction?" She questioned. Before I could speak, she spoke again. "Not the ' _Oh I'm so glad you're still alive'_ but the ' _I'm going to rip you to sheds for leaving me'_." I sighed.

"Yes," I said. "That's what I'm worried about. I want to hope he'll forgive me, but I know he won't." "Then why go see him?" "To talk Phoebe," I said. "I just want to talk to him." "The talk might included fights and possibly, death," Hannah said. "Hey," Serenity said, her eyes glued onto whatever it is she was looking at.

"You don't know that." "After what happened in the dining pavilion, it's possible." "Hey," Serenity's voice was more urgent, but I ignored it. "What? Do you think he'll kill us?" I demanded. "Yes! You don't know what he did these past eight centuries. He probably tortured and killed someone." "Hey!" We turned to Serenity shocked.

"What is it Serenity?" Zoë questioned. Serenity pointed at us. "Your shadows," she said shocked. "They're disappearing." I looked behind me and saw my shadow was being pulled away from me. "What the-" I started till I saw my shadow heading to the forests, as were everyone else's. "So," Hannah said looking at her shadow, which disappeared into the forests. "Do we follow our shadows, or do we continue looking for the boy?"

"Perhaps thy brother is here Jennifer." I looked at Zoë stunned before turning towards the forests. The forests gave me the creeps the first time I saw it, but now, it looks like the birthplace of evil. "In that?" Serenity pointed at the forests. "I thought he would be at the archery range." "Uh, look around Serenity," Phoebe gestured around. "We _are_ in the archery range." "Creepy forests it is," I said walking into the forests as everyone followed me, reluctantly, save for Serenity.

I loved the Hunt, don't get me wrong. But I love Percy more than anything, and would give up the Hunt if he asked. As we walked into the forests, I immediately wished I didn't. "Can we go back," Diana said, the slight trace of fear in her voice. I don't blame her, what we were seeing was terrifying. "Uh, there's no way out." Sarah said.

"What do you mean Sarah?" "There's no way out Phoebe! What do you think I mean?" "Everyone calm down," Zoë ordered. "Don't let panic overwhelm thee. Let's find the boy, then get out of here." We all nodded. "What is this?" I said looking around. The forest was enveloped in total darkness, the shadows were forming shapes, almost like human bodies.

"Something far worse than the gods could ever imagine," Zoë said walking forward. "The shadows," Atalanta said. "It's like they're trying to form shapes." "Or signs," I said. "But what kind of signs?" Serenity questioned. "That's what we're trying to figure out," I said. "Murderer." A voice whispered. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Zoe pulled out her bow. "Who's there?" She demanded. "Killer." Another voice whispered. "Assassin." We looked at each other. "I don't think they're referring to us," Hannah said. "Then who?" Serenity's eyes widened. "I don't think these are shadows Andee." Everyone turned toward her. "Then what are they Serenity?" Atalanta questioned.

"They're spirts." Everyone's eyes widened. "And they aren't referring to us," she looked at me. "They're referring to Percy." My world started to spin, my knees felt like Jell-O. "Whoa, easy there Jennifer," Serenity grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling to the ground. "No," I shook my head. "You got to be wrong," I said.

"Percy would never-" "Like I said," Hannah said. "You don't know what he did these last eight centuries." "The shadows," Diana said. "Their starting to form more clearly." We looked as the shadows formed figures, hazy figures, but they were slowly becoming more clearer. "It's people." "Obviously Jennifer," Phoebe said annoyed.

"It looks like a battlefield," Diana said. "But I can't be sure." Serenity gasped. "Is it possible, these spirits are trying to show us something?" Everyone stared at her shocked. "How is a spirit supposed to show us something?" Serenity ignored Phoebe and reached out to the shadows. "Serenity, don't!" Zoë reached out to grab her but darkness enveloped us.

For a few seconds, all I saw was darkness. "Hello?" "Alexis," I said, my voice echoing in the seemingly never ending darkness. "Oh, thank the gods," I heard Sarah say. "Is everyone here?" Zoë questioned. "I think we're all here," I said. "We just can't see." After finding out everyone was here, the darkness slowly disappeared, revealing everyone.

Serenity looked down and froze. "Uh," her voice was laced with shock and fear. "Whatever you do. Don't. Look. Down." Instead of taking Serenity's advice, I looked down and gasped. We were in the sky, thousands of feet in the air. Pure terror entered my veins. "Still want us to stay calm, Zoë?" Zoë glared at Diana. "Were are we?" Hannah said looking around.

"Better yet," Atalanta pointed down at the ground, where little white dots were surrounding something while black dots surged forward. Almost like it was a siege. "What is _that_?" Suddenly, we shot towards the ground. Naturally, everyone screamed, because we thought we were going to be flattened into pancakes.

I closed my eyes, feeling the wind roar in my ears. After a few seconds, I didn't feel any immense pain so I took it we weren't dead. "Are we dead yet?" Serenity questioned, her eyes squeezed shut. I opened my eyes and gasped. "Everyone," I said. "Open your eyes." Everyone opened their eyes and gasped. "What is this place?" Alexis questioned, her voice filled with shock and awe.

"It's a kingdom," Zoë said. "Which means this is something from the past." "A memory?" Serenity questioned. Zoë nodded. "But this isn't anything like the castles we've seen," Taylor said. We were inside a castle, but it looks nothing like what we've seen. The materials definitely weren't from earth. It was so beautiful it made the Olympian throne room look horrible. We stood in front of a family. A man, a woman, and a newborn sleeping baby in her arms.

They were royalty, obviously, but the man was easily seven foot tall, around the height of a Cyclopes. "We should help them," the woman said, craddling her newborn. "They can't defeat a army that massive. They're outnumbered ten to one." He shook his head. "Typical of the male species," Phoebe spat. "They think they can do everything by themselves." "They have it under control, my love," he kissed her on the forehead, much to everyone's disgust.

"Lord Chaos' army is more skilled than every army in the universe. Numbers mean nothing when you have skills. Their commander is more than capable to handle everything." We zoomed through the throne room doors, past guards who were guarding entrances. "If this _is_ a memory," Alexis said. "Who's memory is it?" We went through the doors and appeared outside.

Everyone gasped. "This isn't a battle," Andee said looking around in shock and slight horror. "This is a bloodbath." She had a point there. Everywhere I turned, blood was everywhere. War, death, even though this is a memory, I could sense the death everywhere. Stretching for hundreds of miles. The black dots were actually fighters, with black armor and some wicked looking weapons. I looked at the fighters in white armor. T _hey must be defending the castle. But who's good and who's bad?_

"Forward!" One stood out amongst all of them in the black armor. "Break their line!" He was a commanding officer, obviously. His voice was gruffy, and he had a scar that ran from the side of his head all the way down to his jaw. "And bring me that commander!" He yelled, the scar on his face rippling. "I want Perseus Jackson on his knees!" Our eyes widened.

"Percy," I said softly. We zoomed past thousand of enemies till we stopped beside a lone figure in white armor. He stood right in the middle of the midst of the army in black armor. He cut down every soldier who faced him, his skills were incredible. His face was obscured from vision. He wore a helmet like Hermes' helmet, but it had wings on either side while a black visor covered the remainder of his face.

"Percy," I choked out. "That-That's Percy." I knew it was Percy, even without seeing his face. He started to move through the enemy line, slicing two or even three soldiers with one attack. "He-He's killing." My stomach was churning. "Jackson!" Percy ducked under a wild swing and grabbed a soldier by the throat and slammed him into the ground.

He looked up, where the commanding officer pointed his sword at him. Percy changed his course and headed straight toward him, cutting down everyone who dared to stand in his way. "Don't!" A man froze his attack on Percy. Slowly, everyone backed away from Percy, who slowly put down his sword confused. "He. Is. Mine." He walked toward Percy, everyone creating a path for him and Percy.

Percy got into a defensive position with his sword. Not a single flaw could be seen in his form. "I'm going to gut you Jackson." From a distance, he looked like a regular person, but up close, he looked like a giant, and much more menacing. "I'm going to cause you the pain you caused me." He towered over Percy's small form. "And I'm going to take my time." Percy stood there as the soldiers in white and black gathered around them.

He swung his sword with surprising speed towards Percy, but Percy moved out of the way as his sword slammed into ground. "You are a murderer, Silathon." Percy's voice was different. It wasn't young, but older, like he was in his twenties. "And I offer no peace to murderers." He smirked as Percy circled him. "Then you are included in that list Perseus Jackson," Percy tensed.

"I kill for justice, unlike you," he snarled. "I kill for justice, just like you." "You slaughtered hundreds of innocent kids and women!" He shrugged. "They already served their part, so why bother keeping them around?" Everyone growled.

They met in a clash of sparks. They were moving so fast it was hard to keep up with them, not even we moved that quick, only gods moved like that. Percy ducked under a overhead strike and drove his sword straight through Silathon's chest. They stood there, frozen, everyone around them still till Silathon started to laugh. Percy's head tilted up slightly.

"I ain't what you think Jackson." The man grabbed Percy's sword and drove it deeper into his chest, much to our shock. Percy struggled to yank his sword out but got grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground. Silathon raised his sword to impale Percy, but Percy kicked him back and quickly jumped to his feet, the same sword we saw in the dining pavilion in his hand, but he held a pen in his other hand.

"That can't be," Zoë murmured. I looked at her confused. "No one here to save you now Jackson," he spat, getting up slowly, this time, holding a pair of axes. "I don't need saving," Percy said coldly before clicking the pen, which transformed into a midnight black sword. "Dual weapon it is," he said walking towards Percy.

"You will face punishment for the crimes you committed." "Will I now?" Percy held the the pen/sword at a defensive form while the other was in a offensive position.

Like Serenity said, not a single flaw could be seen in his stance. In a blur, Percy was in front of him, bringing his swords down. I was in awe, Percy's skills were beyond anything I've ever seen. Surpassing the God of War by a long shot. Silathon swung one of the axes at Percy's head, which he ducked under, but Silathon brought his knee forward, hitting Percy in the face and tossing him back onto the ground.

Silathon tossed the axes to the ground and yanked one of the most largest weapons I've ever seen out of the hands of one of his own soldiers. It looked like a massive sledgehammer, and he looked like he would turn Percy into a pancake.

Percy slowly stood up, pieces of the black visor destroyed, revealing a sea green eye. Silathon turned towards Percy with a wild look in his eyes, swinging the massive sledgehammer around with ease. Before Percy could react, Silathon drove the butt of the sledgehammer into Percy's face, effectively destroying the remaining pieces of the visor and sending him back to the ground.

With a yell, he brought the sledgehammer down. Percy's eyes widened before he quickly wrapped himself up in a white clock that I noticed was attached to his armor. "A cloak," Phoebe said. "What's a cloak going to do?" The sledgehammer made contact with the cloak, but it made a loud banging sound, as if it made contact with metal.

To everyone's shock and disbelief, the cloak didn't even budge. Percy's foot reached out, knocking Silathon off his feet. Percy quickly jumped to his feet, looking perfectly fine. "Impossible," Serenity said, her voice laced with shock and disbelief. "There's no way-" "Surprised Silathon," Percy questioned, removing his helmet and tossing it to the ground.

Everyone gasped. "Oh," Serenity said surprised. "Um," Serenity was at a loss for words, but so was everyone else. Percy wasn't twelve but looked like he was in his mid-twenties. And he was, I'll admit, devilishly handsome. High cheekbones, defined features, muscular, but his eyes were what had my attention. He put most, if not, every male god to shame.

"His eyes," Alexis said. "Look at the power in them." His eyes were a beautiful sea green, but she was right. His eyes swirled with power, not like they do now. Silathon growled, the twin axes reappearing in his hands. "A indestructible cloak," he said. "From the primordials." Everyone's eyes widened.

Silathon attacked Percy with ruthless attacks, but all Percy dodged all with ease till Silathon grabbed him by the neck and raised him up in the air. "Tired Jackson?" "Not in the slightest," Percy said smirking. Silathon tightened his grip around Percy's neck, making Percy's face start to turn blue.

"Say goodbye, Jackson." Percy smirked, despite how close to death he is. "Goodbye." Silathon frowned till fire formed on Percy's hands. It wasn't Greek Fire, but the black fire we saw him use in the dining pavilion.

He screamed in pain, trying to release Percy, but Percy gripped his shoulders, the fire dripping onto his clothes and started to move up and down his body, as if eating him alive. He dropped Percy, who slowly stood up, looking at the man who was being burned alive. Silathon swatted at the fire, but it only made it worse. Percy muttered something, not Greek or English, but something much more ancient.

Everyone watched in horror as the black fire ate through everything: skin, bone, everything. "No rest for the wicked," Percy muttered before the image suddenly faded. "What's happening?" Diana questioned before my vision blurred.

When my vision cleared, I saw I was back in the forests with everyone else. After ten minutes of silence, Hannah spoke. "Well Jennifer," I looked at her. "Now we know what your brother's been up to for the last eight centuries." "No," I shook my head. That couldn't have been Percy. "That has to be a illusion. Percy would never-" "You saw it yourself," she said. "I'm sorry. I really am, but your brother isn't the same person you remember."

"Let's figure out a way out of here," Zoë said. "Whatever the boy is up to, the gods must know." "But how do we get out of here?" Alexis said looking around. "Uh, what is _that?_ " Serenity pointed at one of the shadows, which formed into a body and became more clear for everyone to see. I gasped.

"It's Percy." It wasn't the real Percy, but it was a older version of him, wearing robes and a crown on his head. A king. This Percy walked towards us, but walked straight through me, making me shudder. "That's King Arthur," Serenity said, her eyes wide. Diana laughed, obviously not buying what Serenity said, but her laughter slowly died away.

"You're joking, right?" Serenity shook her head. "It looks just like him. Let's follow him." She followed Percy, or King Arthur, while we stared at her shocked. "She's joking right?" "Apparently not Diana," Andee said walking ahead. "Come on, maybe we'll finally get out of here." Reluctantly, everyone followed her and Serenity.

"Look," Hannah pointed at another Percy, but this Percy wore a black cloak with a hood covering his face, a bow and quiver on his back. "It's another one." "What is going on here?" Kaitlyn said as Serenity and Andee came into view. "Hey." They whirled around. "Be quiet," Andee said harshly. "Come here. Be quiet."

We made our way to them. "Why do we need to be quiet?" "That's why Atalanta," Andee pointed at a spot where all the older Percy's were heading. There were four Percy's in total. King Arthur/Percy, the Percy from the memory we saw, the Percy in the cloak, and a Percy wearing a army uniform. In the middle, the real Percy sat on his knees.

"He's talking to someone," Serenity whispered. "But we don't know what. Whatever it is, it wants something from Percy. Like a deal." "We have to stop him." I moved forward, but Andee and Serenity stopped me. "What's he doing?" Atalanta whispered. "We don't know," Andee said. "But it has something Percy wants, bad. It said he has to accept his past." A voice spoke, startling me.

"Are you ready Perseus?" The voice said. Percy looked up, his sea green eyes filled with desperation. "Yes," he said. "I need her back," he whispered. "I can't do this without her." "Then begin." Percy put his head on the ground as the cloaked Percy stepped forward. "Accept your past as the ruthless and deadly Omega," a Iris-message appeared behind the cloaked Percy.

"Accept all the assassinations you were given. Accept the death of the people you assassinated. The people you killed." My eyes widened. The cloaked Percy suddenly turned into shadows. The King Arthur/Percy stepped forward. "Accept your past as a king." The Iris-message shifted and showed Percy as King Arthur. "The ever faithful and pure king whose very wife cheated, shattering your ability to love, making it impossible for you to ever trust." The King Arthur/Percy vanished.

"You are halfway through Perseus," the voice said. "But these last two will be your toughest. Do you wish to continue?" Percy nodded as the Percy we saw in the memory walked forward. "Accept your past as Archangel." The Iris-message shifted once more. "The commander of the Army of Light. Brave, loyal, and caring, but the guilt and regret of failing to save thousands of friends weighing you down." Percy clenched the dirt. "You couldn't stand seeing her cousin," the voice said.

"Seeing her cousin everyday was too much for you. Oh, how many nights have you wasted waking up in the middle of the night screaming, her deep blue eyes haunting you every time you close your eyes." The Percy from the memory vanished, leaving the Percy in the uniform. "Accept your past as a fighter. Fighting the gods mortal wars, taking thousands of lives, but losing hundreds of friends, even your own brother." The Iris-message shifted once more.

I looked at the Iris-message and saw two soldiers talking. One was Percy, and the other was another son of Poseidon. Percy put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." "He trusted you," the voice said. "He believed you would get him home safely. To his family. One mistake." Percy shook his head furiously.

"You failed. As always. Failed to save the woman you loved, failed to save your brother. And now, you will fail to save Tyler." "Stop!" Percy screamed, grabbing his hair. "Enough!" The army Percy vanished, as did the shadows around the forests. Percy sat there on his knees, crying. "Don't make promises you can't keep Perseus Achilles Jackson. That's why you're in the position you're in now. You're nothing but a broken toy. You think it's all the Fates fault, but you're very wrong." I think the voice was gone, but I wasn't entirely sure.

I took a tentative step forward. "Percy?" Percy kept crying, oblivious to the fact that we followed him into the forests and saw something I'm positive we weren't supposed to see. "Percy?" I put my hand on his shoulder, immediately, he tensed. "What are you doing here?" I knew he was trying to sound intimidating, but right now, he seemed like he needed a hug.

"Are you okay?" He shoved my hand off and turned toward me. I couldn't help but flinch. Percy looked broken. His eyes were dull, no longer a vibrant sea green. Tear stains were visible on his face. "Do I look _okay?_ " Before I could speak, he turned away from me. "Percy," I ran after him, but I seemingly couldn't catch him, as if the shadows were slowing me down.

I emerged from the forests, but quickly covered my eyes at the sudden brightness. When my eyes finally recovered, I opened them more slowly, adjusting to the brightness slowly.

I looked around and saw I was back in the archery range. The Apollo campers stared at me confused. "Jennifer," Chiron said cantering towards me. "Is something wrong?" "Where's Percy?" "Perseus?" I nodded. "Yes Chiron, where is he?" Chiron looked around, a look of confusion on his face. "After you left with Lady Artemis, Perseus headed straight to the arena." "What? No he didn't," I said shaking my head.

"He was in the forests. Me and the Hunters followed him." His eyes narrowed slightly. "If this is about what happened in the dining pavilion-" "No Chiron," I turned around and saw Zoë and the other Hunters walking toward us. "The boy was in the forests. We saw it ourselves." Chiron shook his head. "You must be mistaken girls," he said.

I went to the arena after lunch and saw Perseus training the campers." "We know what we saw Chiron," Zoë said. "And it was the boy. He was doing something in the forests, like a ritual." "We don't know what it was," Serenity said. "But he was communicating with someone. It wasn't a god, but something entirely different. He was trying to bring back the dead." Chiron's eyes widened slightly.

"Whatever he was doing," Serenity said. "He had to go through trials, like tests. He's a killer," she said. "He's a assassin." "Girls," Chiron stopped us. "You're telling me that Perseus went to the forests, summoned a ritual, spoke to a god-" "It wasn't a god!" Chiron ignored Serenity and continued. "You're saying Perseus, one of the nicest campers in camp, is a _assassin?_ " We nodded, although I was much more reluctant.

"Because he is," Serenity said. "Whatever he was speaking to said that he had to accept his past. He's a commander, a assassin, and he was even King Arthur." That did it. "Girls," he said slowly. "You can ask anyone in this camp. Perseus has been in the arena for the last hour, training his brother and the other campers." "His brother," Alexis said.

"It said he failed to save his brother." "What?" That had Chiron's attention. "It said he failed to save his brother," Serenity said. "And he failed to save a loved one." "Why? Zoë questioned. "Because," Chiron said. "In World War II, there were multiple children of the Big Three, hence why they took an oath. There were two sons of Zeus, a son of Hades, and a son of Poseidon. Five, if you count Hades son who wanted to conquer the world. Anyway, there were those five, but then another showed up." "Who?" Chiron looked at me.

"Another son of Poseidon." We exchanged glances. "Zeus was furious, but couldn't do anything due to his children also being born. Poseidon didn't recognize him. Even if a god is drunk, they'll realize their kids when they see one. All of Olympus was confused. This demigod seemingly appeared out of thin air. As the war waged on, the gods watched this demigod very closely. He recognized a demigod when he saw one. If he killed one, he would take something from the demigod he killed, a gift from the demigod's parent. The gods were angered. Thinking he was taking a spoil of war." "Was he?"

Chiron shook his head. "No Serenity," he said. "At the time. Most of Olympus was ready to obliterate the demigod." "Did they?" Sarah questioned. "No," he said. "He was returning them." We stared at him surprised. "He kept the gifts in two separate bags," he said. "One held all the gifts of his fellow demigods, the other held his enemies. At night, he would walk off and start a fire. Then, he pour the gifts into the fire, apologizing to the gods for all those he killed and all those he failed to save. He did this after every battle, returning hundreds of gifts to the gods." "What happened to him Chiron," I said.

Chiron shrugged. "No one knows Jennifer. Not even the gods know." "Why are you telling us this?" I questioned. "Because Jennifer," he said. "The children of Zeus returned to Camp Half-Blood along with the son of Hades, but the son of Poseidon did not. The one the gods knew about." His tail swung back and forth nervously.

"What I'm trying to say girls," he looked at me. "I think Perseus is the demigod who appeared in World War II." Our eyes widened. "The son of Poseidon was always with his younger brother, Daniel." "The one from this camp," Alexis said. "Yes," Chiron said nodding. "Wherever Daniel went, his brother went. You see how protective Perseus is over Tyler." We nodded.

"Daniel was killed. A few months before the war actually ended. Marcus, one of Zeus's kids, said the son of Poseidon lost it. He broke down. Drank nonstop to drown his sorrows, and even attacked his own allies." He leaned in and spoke in a lower tone. "Marcus said the son of Poseidon slaughtered over three dozen unarmed prisoners in cold blood." My eyes widened.

"The gods were shocked. The demigod always remained calm, but after his brother's death, he lost it. After that," he shook his head. "The demigod vanished. The mortals thought he was killed, but the gods knew better. Someone went and grabbed him. An immortal. But the question remains," "Who?" Alexis finished.

"Exactly," Chiron said. "Perseus reappeared, just like how he did in World War II. Now that the gods know Perseus is immortal, they're starting to connect the pieces. I'm sure you know who Tyler's parent is?" We nodded. "But who made him immortal?" "Apollo," Chiron looked at Andee. "Do you really think Apollo can give out immortality?" "Apollo is the god of truth," Zoë said.

"He couldn't lie even if his life depended on it." "But he can be stubborn," Chiron said. "I taught Apollo and Artemis when they were godlings. Apollo can't lie, but he is stubborn, more stubborn than Artemis. He knows the beings who made Perseus immortal, and he won't say a single thing. Tell me," he looked around the camp.

"Why is Perseus here?" We looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Serenity questioned confused. "Why would a demigod, a eight hundred year old demigod who hid from the gods for eight centuries, suddenly show himself?" "Redemption," I said, everything falling into place. "Yes," Chiron said nodding his head.

"Perseus thinks this is his second chance. A chance to redeem himself for his mistake in World War II. He thinks Tyler is a reincarnation of Daniel, hence why he is here." "Is he?" Atalanta questioned. "The only way to find out would be if you asked Hades himself. But you must be wary of Perseus. He is determined to keep Tyler safe. He will do whatever it takes to protect him," he looked at me. "Even if it means killing."

"I believe you," he said nodding his head. "But there is something off about Perseus," he said shaking his head. "I sense a old aura around him." "Lady Artemis said the same thing," Phoebe said. "What do you mean?" "You were there when the gods fought the Giants, right?" She shook her head. "No one was," she said.

"I've felt Gaea's presence," he said. "It's powerful. More stronger than the gods. When I first met Perseus, I sensed Gaea's presence on him. I was wary, and have been watching him closely. At the time, I noticed some strange things." "What?" I questioned. "The earth trembled under every step he took, it wasn't big, but barely noticeable. Shadows seemingly enveloped him, even the smallest shadows even touched him, he vanished. He knew I am watching him. He covers up his tracks very well. I know you didn't hear this in the dining pavilion when Apollo was here. But Percy is also a champion of Hades." "Lady Artemis told us," I said.

"But he is also a son of Hestia." Our eyes widened. That we didn't hear. "Perseus was raised by an immortal," he said. "Not by one, but by multiple immortals. The speed he showed was something only a god possess. Whoever raised him taught him much, more than a demigod should know, immortal or not. Do not tell Artemis." Before anyone could speak, he spoke again.

"Perseus is powerful. More powerful than most of the Olympians. It is possible Perseus was raised by a primordial." Our eyes widened. "If not, more. No child or champion of Hades can vanish into the smallest shadow, especially in broad daylight. Only Nyx and Erebus, the personifications of Night and Darkness can. For the sake of everyone in this camp, the gods, and even the Mythological world, keep this between you and me. If you tell Artemis, she'll tell Zeus. He'll try to kill Perseus. If what you told me is true, and what I said is true, these primordials will attack and destroy the gods if Perseus is threatened."

Linebreak

"You know the rules," Chiron said as we walked toward him, getting ready for capture the flag. "No killing or maiming, all magic items are allowed." Just as everyone got ready to leave, someone spoke. "Actually Chiron," Percy said. "I have a suggestion." "Perseus," Chiron said looking around. "Where are you exactly?" Everyone also looked around, trying to find Percy.

"Behind the Hunters." We whipped around, as did everyone else. Percy's form started to solidify in thin air, much to everyone's shock. "How-" "It's a trick I learned Travis," Percy said looking at a son of Hermes before turning towards Chiron.

He looked fine. Like not even thirty minutes ago, he looked like broken. "I have a different idea," he said. "What do you mean?" "Let's play a different method of capture the flag." "I'm afraid I don't understand Perseus." Percy scowled.

"First of all, quit calling me Perseus. I'm not a child, call me Percy or don't speak to me at all." Chiron stared at Percy surprised before nodding. "Now, let's play a three way capture the flag." The campers started to murmur. "How?" "Easy Chiron," Percy said. "Campers verses campers verses the Hunters. Hermes and Athena verses Ares and the rest of the camp verses them," he pointed at the Hunters.

"No teaming up." "A free for all?" Another son of Hermes questioned. "Exactly Luke," Percy said nodding his head. "A free for all." "I don't know Perseus," Chiron said unsure. Percy glared at him. "Percy," Chiron corrected. "I don't want anyone to get hurt." Percy rolled his eyes. "Someone always gets hurt." "More than usual." "The campers won't get hurt," he said. "It'll be someone else." He looked right at me.

"Besides," he said, his eyes still glued on me. "The Hunters aren't the only ones with a immortal fighter. I think the campers would like to see the Hunters get a taste of their own medicine." The campers nodded. "Very well," Chiron said sighing. "There will be a three way capture the flag. Gather your weapons." As the campers got ready, Percy stopped beside us.

"You better be ready," he said. "Because I'm coming straight for you." "We will, _boy,_ " Phoebe spat, glaring at him. He smirked. "Good, because I won't be pleasant when I send you to the Underworld."

 **Percy POV**

"Percy," Luke said looking at me. "I don't know where to put you, since we're playing a three-way capture the flag." "I'll take the Hunters flag." Everyone stared at me like I'm insane. "Uh Percy," Connor said. "Not trying to insult you or your pride, but the Hunters are really good. Like, _really_ good. There's no way you can take them all on alone." I rolled my eyes. "And I'm better," I said.

"Send all the campers after Ares' flag, I'll go after the Hunters ag by myself." "I'll go with you," Tyler said adjusting his armor. "No Tyler," I shook my head. "Go with Luke," I said. "I have a score to settle with the Hunters." "What kind of score?" Luke questioned warily. I smirked. "For looking at something they weren't supposed to see." "Don't do anything rash," Travis pleaded.

"If you do, Artemis will probably get mad and kill all the males in this camp. I like my life." "If she has a problem, she can talk to me about it." Before anyone could speak, the horn sounded, signaling the game. "Well, I guess it's settled," Luke said grabbing his sword. "Looks like we're going after the flag. Percy's going for the Hunters." "Wait," everyone looked at me confused.

"Since you all think I can't take care of them alone, let me demonstrate a little bit of my true power." I turned toward the south, where I know the Hunters are coming, and fast. I closed my eyes, using the water in the air to sense who's coming to me. Six Hunters. I opened my eyes, sensing them get closer and closer. "Showtime." I slammed my hands onto the ground.

Instantly, the ground rose up and traveled along the ground like a wave, destroying everything and knocking over trees the Hunters were in. I turned towards the campers, who were staring at me shocked. "Watch how I easily knock out six Hunters." I turned away from them and ran towards the Hunters, who were slowly getting up, not expecting the trees to come falling down.

I hopped over a tree and knocked out the first Hunter, a daughter of Hermes. Two more pulled out their hunting knifes and charged me. I rolled my eyes. _So pitiful._ I jumped over the first one, knocking her hunting knifes out of her hands and kicking her back. I ducked just as a arrow sailed over my head. I jumped back, pulling out my own bow and splitting another arrow.

I pulled out a shadow arrow and sent it towards a Hunter a little farther back from everyone else. She shot a arrow, but hers went straight through it. I smirked slightly as her eyes widened. _Weren't expecting that were you?_ I caught her arrow with and spun around, sending it into the thigh of another's leg. _Two down, four to go. Let's end this and get to the real fun._ I knocked out the remaining Hunters and turned back to the campers, who were staring at me in shock and awe.

"Yep," Luke said in a small voice. "Percy's got it under control." Everyone nodded. "See ya after this win." With that, I ran south, heading straight to the Hunters.

 **Jennifer POV**

I stayed back, along with Zoe, Phoebe, Atalanta, and eight more Hunters. Since we were the eldest, we stayed back, defending the flag. Usually, we would go after the flag to end the game quickly, but after what we saw, we decided it would be best to leave the most skilled back and watch the flag. "Do you think he'll actually..." Serenity trailed off.

"Kill us?" Sarah said. Serenity nodded. "I hope not Serenity," I said looking to the forests. "He did it easily against all those soldiers," Alexis said. "I don't think he'll be so different here." "Surely he'll show some type of hesitation," Serenity said. "Right?" "If the boy does try to kill us," Zoë said. "We'll just have to pray to Lady Artemis." "Will that be enough?" "What do you mean Serenity," Phoebe said annoyed.

"Lady Artemis is the most skilled Olympian. You make it sound like Lady Artemis won't be able to defeat the boy." "You saw it yourself Phoebe," Serenity said. "The skills he showed was something that can only take years of practice. His stance was perfect, not a single flaw could be seen, even in combat." "Don't tell me your scared of him?" Phoebe looked at Serenity astonished.

"After what Chiron told us," Serenity nodded. "Yes." "Chiron is a fool," Phoebe said. "Chiron is not a fool Phoebe," Zoë said. "What he said is possible. What we saw in the forest is something that is beyond the gods power." "Then why not tell Artemis?" "Like Chiron said," Atalanta said. "The boy couldn't have raised by Apollo. Apollo can't even take care of himself, much less a child. The boy was raised by immortals." "Oh come on!" Phoebe turned toward Atalanta.

"You really believe this boy was raised by primordials? Beings who faded long before the Titans ruled." "Then who raised him Phoebe?" Diana questioned. "Hades?" "It's more believable than being raised by primordials." "He doesn't have that same creepy feeling Hades has when you're around him," Serenity said. "Plus he's very social, unlike Hades." "Maybe Hestia?" Phoebe suggested. "Someone would've noticed." Phoebe glared murderously at Serenity.

"Phoebe," she turned to Zoë. "I know this seems very unlikely." "You have no idea," Phoebe muttered. "But the boy was raised by someone. And someone powerful. Do thee think it's possible the speed and strength he showed in the dining pavilion can come from Apollo, Hades, or Hestia?" Phoebe slowly shook her head. "I agree," Zoë said.

"We should tell Lady Artemis." "Then why don't we?" "Because what Chiron said could be true. If it isn't, then so be it. Better to be safe than sorry. If the boy was raised by primordials, then he is very powerful. Let's try not to anger him." "After what happened in the dining pavilion," Taylor said. "You really think it'll be hard to anger him? We won't even have to say anything and a fight will erupt." Zoë didn't say anything, only turn to the forest with narrowed eyes.

"What is it, sister?" Phoebe also turned toward the forests. "Listen Phoebe." Everyone quieted down. "Do thou hear that?" I extended my senses, but didn't hear or sense anything. "I don't hear anything," Serenity said confused. "What are you talking about?" "I hear it," Phoebe said. Atalanta nodded. "It sounds like panting, but also-" "Snarling." Zoë finished, summoning her bow. "Snarling?" Alexis questioned, following Zoë's lead as did everyone else.

The bushes ahead of us started rustling. Then I heard it. The growling. "Is it a monster?" Serenity said nervously. "Don't be afraid," Phoebe said. "It's probably one of Hermes kids trying to scare us." The growling got closer and closer till it suddenly stopped. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "See," Phoebe said. "It's just the campers trying to-" She was cut off by a howl that sent shivers down my spine.

I know that howl. Our hunting wolves make the exact same howl when they hunt their prey, but this time, we're the prey. _Something_ leapt from the bushes and landed on Serenity. I would've done something, had I not been in shock at the creature on Serenity.

"Is that a...A wolf?" Alexis questioned shocked, looking at the wolf on Serenity. "Get off her!" Phoebe walked towards it and reached out to grab it. "Phoebe," she stopped and looked at me. "What Jennifer?" "That wolf," I said. "It doesn't belong to us." "What are you talking about?" "Jennifer's right," Zoë said eyeing the wolf. "Our wolves have silvery white fur, this wolf," she shook her head. "It's too big to be one of ours."

Phoebe ignored her and reached for the wolf, but it snapped at her, nearly taking her hand off. "Why you-" Phoebe summoned her bow but the wolf almost tore into Serenity's neck. "Don't!" Alexis yanked Phoebe's bow out of her hand. She looked at the wolf shocked. "It's daring us." "What?" Alexis turned towards me, her eyes still glued on the wolf.

"It's daring us. We shoot, it kills Serenity." I looked at the wolf. It was big, for one thing. Bigger than all of ours, but not bigger than a werewolf. It's fur was black with streaks of silver in it. If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought it was Lady Artemis's wolf. It's eyes were what startled me. They were a piercing green with orange specks in them.

Wait a minute, green eyes with orange specks? Only one person has eyes like that. "Percy." Everyone looked at me, the wolf included. "Is that you?" The wolf snarled viciously at me before getting off Serenity and started to circle us, growling and baring its teeth at us. Serenity scrambled back till she reached me. "Percy," I said. "I'm sorry. For everything." He kept snapping at us, his eyes still glued on me.

"I shouldn't have left you," I said. "A true sister would never leave her family's side." The wolf stopped a few feet in front of us. _"You're right."_ I heard a voice inside my head say. The wolf started to change. Its fur started to fall off, showing human skin. The figure was male, thankfully, he was clothed, but wasn't tall, maybe 5 foot exactly. "A true sister would stay by her family's side," he looked up, revealing sea green eyes. "And you, aren't a true sister."

Everyone stared at him shocked. "That's not possible," Atalanta said shocked. "There's no way-" "Believe it," Percy said. "So, we going to stand here and talk or we going to fight?" Phoebe stepped forward. "Phoebe," he said. "Always eager to join the fight, but always the first to fall." Phoebe growled and lunged at him, but he moved out of the way and grabbed her arm, throwing her back.

Everyone else lunged at him, but I stood there, glued to my spot, looking at Percy. _It's all your fault._ My conscious said. _If only you stayed by his side, you'd both be dead, but you'll be happy. But you didn't, now look at him. He's a killer, a murderer, and it's all your fault._ I was brought out of my thoughts by Percy. "Get in this fight!" He yelled, knocking Sarah back and flipping over Taylor.

"Or are you going to abandoned them the same way you abandoned me?!" I gripped my hunting knifes with trembling hands. I wanted to move, I really did, but my body refused to. Suddenly, the shadows all around us shot out from everywhere, wrapping around everyone's necks and body and lifted them up into the air. "Fight me!" Percy looked at me with a wild look in his eyes.

"Fight or I kill all of them." My eyes widened. "And I'll make you watch." Percy started to clench his hand. Serenity's face started to turn blue, as did everyone else's. "Wait!" The shadows around them halted. "If you're going to kill someone," I looked down. "Kill me. I'm the one who hurt you." "You all hurt me," he hissed. "I want to kill all of you, but you're right, you did hurt me." The shadows around the Hunters disappeared.

"So I'll kill you first." Percy vanished in a column of fire and reappeared beside me, kicking me right in the ribs. Pain exploded where he kicked me. He had to have broken a few ribs.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up, only for him to headbutt me, sending me back to the ground. He clenched his fist so tight his knuckles were white. I knew he was unleashing his anger and pain. I'd rather him unleash it on the person who caused him pain than a innocent person.

He suddenly spun around and dodged a attack from Zoë. He twisted her wrist, forcing her to drop her hunting knife. He brought his knee to her stomach, effectively taking the breath out of her before kicking her back into a tree. He turned back to me, his knuckles bloody.

"Now to finish what I started." For who knows how long, all I felt was pain all over my body. My face, stomach, everywhere. Slowly, the pain started to die away. I managed to open my eyes and saw Percy looming over me, his body shaking. I noticed his sword was in his hand. I knew I couldn't stop him, there was no reason to.

I watched as he raised his sword. "Goodbye, _sister._ " He brought the blade down, but stopped meters from my chest. He turned to the forests, where the sounds of cheering could be heard.

 **Percy POV**

I looked back at Jennifer. "You're lucky," I spat. "I must go, best now miss out on the campers first win against the Hunters of Artemis." I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. Guilt tried to worm its way into my heart but I shoved it out. I could've forgiven her after her betrayal, but after what she pulled three hundred years ago, that can never be fixed. Now all I see is a Hunter of Artemis who needs to be put in her place.

I looked at Jennifer. Her face was bruised, her silver uniform was covered in dirt and blood. And her ribs were broken. The Hunters started to regain consciousness. "Best I grab the flag and get out of here."

I walked past Hunters who were trying to reach for their weapons. "Don't try and fight," I yanked a hunting knife out of the hands of a daughter of Athena. "Or else I'll have to hurt you even more. Not that it would bother me." She tried again, making me sigh. "You asked for it." I kicked her in the gut, taking the breath out of her and sending her back onto the ground, her face contorting into a face of pain.

"Why can't you just be a good girl and stay down?" I questioned as she turned around till her she was on her stomach. Slowly, with trembling arms, she got up till she was on her knees. "You gut fighting spirit," I said with grudging respect. "I respect that. Despite if I hate Hunters," I muttered. She coughed up blood for a while before speaking.

"Why do you hate us?" "The same reason every boy hates the Hunters, you stolen something very precious from me." "It isn't that," she said. "It's something else, I've seen boys who hate us for stealing someone precious from them. I've even seen boys try and attack Lady Artemis. But you," she tried to stand but failed. "We stole something else from you, didn't we?"

I ignored her and picked the flag up from the ground and started to walk away. "Your past," I froze again. "You killed." I growled under my breath, itching to obliterate the daughter of Athena and every Hunter here.

"Yes," I said finally. "So what? It's none of your concern anyway. You shouldn't have even been in the forests at the time, you could've been killed." Wait a minute, why am I concerned for a daughter of Athena's safety, much less a Hunter of Artemis? "What were you doing," she said. "In the forests?" "A ritual," I said. "A ancient one. Older than the gods," her eyes widened.

"In order for it to work, the summoner has to accept their past, everything they've done, that includes failing to save someone, killing, torture, or being tortured. Every great moment and every horrible moment. Every moment I felt indestructible, and every moment I felt weaker than a mortal. I was nearly finished when I sensed you, in my memories." "But how were your memories out like that," she said.

"They were out like a display." "The ritual tends to do that," I said. "If you touch them, you get sucked into the summoner's past, you see what they saw, and you don't want that." "Why?" I finally turned around to look at her. "Because I've lived a life of war and suffering, that means thousands, if not millions of lives have been lost because of me," her eyes widened.

"I have killed millions and lost thousands of friends, that's why I'm not going to make friends." "Then why are you even here then?" I raised an eyebrow. "To save my little brother, why else would I be here, to drink tea with Zeus?" Despite the situation I was in, she laughed while thunder rumbled dangerously in the background.

"You don't seem like a bad person," I snorted. "Anyone who kills is a bad person. I am included." She shook her head. "Not if it's killing for justice," she said. I turned back around. "No matter," I said. "Killing is killing. Nothing and no one will change that." Before she could speak, I shadow traveled away, leaving one confused daughter of Athena and two dozen beaten and bloody Hunters of Artemis.

 _What were you thinking Percy?_ I thought appearing in the shadows of the trees beside the creek. _Did I really just talk to a Hunter of Artemis?_ I shook my head furiously, I haven't even been here for a month and weird things are already happening to me. The sounds of metal brought me out of my thoughts. I shadow traveled to where I heard the fighting and saw Tyler surrounded by Clarisse and four of her cabin mates.

"Where's your brother at now, Jackson?!" Clarisse mocked, her electric spear cackling with electricity. I was about to step out of the shadows, ready to pummel Clarisse and her siblings till I was stopped by a unknown force. _"No Perseus."_ Father. I decided to speak telepathically, that way no one will hear us _. "Father,"_ I said. _"Why are you stopping me?" "Because it is not your fight son,"_ he said.

 _"You cannot always be there for him Perseus, you know this." "I am not going to make the same mistake I made forty nine years ago."_ I heard him sigh. _"He must learn to be on his own Perseus, if you interfere more than you should, it will not be good for you or him." "As long as I live, nothing, not a god or mortal, will harm him." "Perseus-"_ I forced him out of my head and focused back on Tyler.

Clarisse rammed him with her shoulder, throwing him into the lake. I was about to step out of the shadows, but Tyler stood up, the wounds on his body healing. _Alright father._ I thought. _I'll sit back just this once._ I watched as Tyler disposed of two of Clarisse's cabin mates, much to her shock. One more stepped forward, swinging at Tyler, who ducked under his attack and rammed the hilt of his sword into his head, knocking him unconscious.

The last one didn't look like he wanted to fight Tyler, but Clarisse pointed her electric spear at him. "Take care of him, or I'll take care of you." He turned toward Tyler, but didn't move. "Coward!" Clarisse shoved him out of the way and jabbed her electric spear towards Tyler. _Be careful around that electric spear Tyler._ I thought. _You aren't immune to lightning like I am._

Tyler spun out of the way and brought his sword down on Clarisse's spear, cutting it in half. I smirked. _Great job Tyler._ Luke emerged from the forests, a flag with a boars head on it, Travis and Connor protecting his rear from a few children of Ares. Luke crossed the boundary line, signaling the win against the Ares cabin. "Hermes cabin recovered Ares flag, signaling the win!" Annabeth materialized beside Tyler.

"Good job," Tyler jumped in freight, turning around. My eyes narrowed. "You used me!" Tyler accused, his sea green eyes flaring. "Like I said," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Athena always has a plan." Tyler didn't know what to do, he looked like he was debating knocking her out, (which I wouldn't mind.), or agreeing with her. "Now if Percy can get back with the Hunters flag," Luke said. "That'll be a win to celebrate." Clarisse snorted.

"He probably didn't even get close." "He did," everyone turned to Tyler. "And he got the flag." "And what makes you think that?" Clarisse demanded. "I got this feeling," he said. "If anyone is capable of handling the Hunters, it's Percy." "A feeling," Clarisse said. "A _feeling?_ " She shook her head. "You're a idiot." I decided to make myself known.

"I'm glad you put much faith in me," I said walking out of the shadows. Everyone whirled around to look at me, their eyes the size of saucers. "You were saying Clarisse?" I held up the Hunters flag, the silver color gleaming in the sunlight. I walked past everyone and planted the flag on the other side of the Hermes cabin's flag.

The campers were silent, staring at me shocked before erupting in cheers. Chiron laughed and spoke. "The campers win the game!" Luke walked up to me, a grin on his face. "How did you do that?" I shrugged. "There's not even a single scratch on you." "Like I said Luke, I'm better the Hunters." He slung in arm over my shoulder. "You know what Percy," I looked at him. "I think you and I are going to be best friends." I raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of the Hunters," he looked at me. "What happened to them?" I pointed to the forests, where the Hunters of Artemis stumbled out, leaning on each other for support, while some were still unconscious. Luke turned to me with a look of shock and awe on his face. "Yep," he said nodding. "We're definitely going to be friends," I smirked and looked at the Hunters.

They noticed and glared at me. I smirked, deciding to mess with them. "Hey ladies," I walked toward them as Phoebe spoke. "What do you want _boy?_ " I put a hand over my heart. "Ouch," I said. "I just wanted to talk," I grinned. "Don't you?" Their glares increased. "Back to the reason as to why I am here," I said. "You now know not to mess with me." I looked back at the campers, who were still cheering.

"Why I am here is none of your business. Stay out of my way." Suddenly, everyone gasped. "No," Chiron muttered, his voice laced with shock and disbelief. I rolled my eyes. Chiron knew who I was from the very beginning, there's no doubt he knew Tyler was a son of Poseidon. He's just playing along. "It's not possible," I made my way towards Tyler, ignoring the shocked looks. "They made an oath."

Tyler looked around confused as I stood beside him. Slowly, everyone started to kneel before me and Tyler, who looked even more confused. The Hunters also knelt, although they were much more reluctant. "All hail Tyler Jackson, son of Poseidon. God of the Seas and Earthquakes, father of horses!" He turned to me. "All hail Perseus Jackson, son of," he faltered slightly, his eyes widening before he quickly composed himself and spoke again.

"All Hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hestia," everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Champion of Hades and Apollo!" Thunder rumbled dangerously. _And Zeus is going to accuse me of stealing his pathetic firecracker._ Everyone stared at me and Tyler in shock. "Hestia broke her oath," I snapped my head towards Annabeth.

"She didn't break her oath," I said. "Have you ever heard of adoption?" She glared at me but I ignored her. "The game's over Tyler," I put my hand on his shoulder and started to walk back to the camp, everyone clearing a path for us till the sounds of growling stopped me. I turned my head to the forests, where I saw three pairs of red eyes staring back at me.

"Tyler," I said. "Run." The hellhounds leaped out of the shadows, jumping over the campers and Hunters. I summoned my bow and grabbed a random arrow. Luckily, it wasn't a golden arrow or any other type of arrow that would symbolize my powers from the primordials and Chaos. In a blur, I sent a orange arrow towards the first hellhound.

It made contact, making the hellhound yelp before bursting into flames. I released a second arrow, this time, it was a regular arrow. I went to kill the last one, but it leaped over me and pounced on Tyler.

Quickly, I released a arrow the same time Chiron released his first. Both targets hit the hellhound in the head before it attacked Tyler. "Tyler!" I shoved past other campers, making my way to him. "Are you okay?" I hauled him up, only to see the hellhond left three claw marks on his chest, cutting through his armor and shirt. I unstrapped his armor and tossed it to the side.

"You're going to be okay," I pointed my arm at the lake, immediately, water shot and came towards me. "It won't hurt you," I said holding Tyler down with my other hand. "It's our father's element. It won't harm us." I put my hands on his chest as the water moved up and down his body, healing all wounds he has.

When I finished, I helped him up and turned towards everyone else, who was staring at us in shock. "Thanks Percy," I nodded. "Anytime." "Perseus," Chiron said. "Come with me, and bring your brother." He turned towards the shocked campers and Hunters. "Everyone head back!" He ordered. Immediately, everyone went back to their respective cabins, save for the Hunters.

I turned toward them and decided to speak with them telepathically. _"How does it feel to be the prey?"_ They jumped, looking around surprised. _"How do the mighty Hunters of Artemis feel? To be preyed on, toyed with, mocked. You are no longer the strongest in this camp. I am a hunter, and when I hunt, my prey. Never. Gets. Away."_ They turned toward me, where I shot them a evil smile, before turning around and following Chiron.

"Come on Tyler," I said looking at him. "Let's go see what Chiron wants."

Linebreak

We walked with Chiron to the Big House. "Do you know what Chiron wants to talk about?" I shrugged, "I don't know Tyler," I said, but I knew exactly what Chiron wanted to talk about.

"Where's Mr. D at Chiron," Tyler questioned as we sat down at a table, where he gazed at us with a unreadable expression on his face. Me and Tyler sat on one end of the table while Chiron sat at the other. "Two children of Poseidon," he mused. "One being born twelve years ago, and the other being eight hundred years ago, not only that, but also the son of Hestia and the champion of Apollo and Hermes." "Is there a reason we're here," I said, already tired of my time on earth.

"Yes Perseus," he said nodding. "There is a reason I called both of you here. Zeus is not happy," "Why?" I elbowed Tyler, telling him to shut up. Thankfully, he understood and didn't say anything. "This has something to do with us," I said, playing along. "Doesn't it?" He nodded. "Yes Perseus, Zeus's master bolt has been stolen." Tyler's eyes widened while I barely restrained a snort.

"And if it isn't returned before the summer solstice, Zeus will declare war on Poseidon." "What?" Tyler stood up, obviously not happy. "He can't do that? Is Zeus stupid or something?" Thunder rumbled dangerously. "Do not mock the gods Tyler," Chiron warned. "Gods do not take kindly to insults." I rolled my eyes. "And Zeus thinks we stole it?" I questioned. "More particularly," Chiron looked at me.

"You." Tyler went to speak but I stopped him. "Because I'm immortal?" He nodded. "Being the champion of Hades does not help your case Perseus. Zeus and the other Olympians believe you are the thief, since it's obvious you hold no love nor respect to the gods." "I'll show respect when they start using their brains," I said. His eyes widened.

"I don't like being accused," I said. "My life is already complicated, I don't need the gods accusing me for stealing a firecracker that I don't even want. I've lived in the shadows for eight hundred years for a reason, I try to live a normal live, but it is rather tough." Tyler spoke. "Why does Zeus think we stole his master bolt? I didn't even know about the Greek world until two weeks ago." I spoke before Chiron could.

"Gods cannot steal each others symbol of powers Tyler," he looked at me. "But demigods are not. Zeus thinks since I am a son of Poseidon and champion of Hades, he thinks I shadow traveled onto Olympus and stole his master bolt. Poseidon claimed us because we are his only chance at clearing his and our names." Tyler seemed hurt that Poseidon only claimed us just to clear his name.

 _That's why I don't associate myself with Olympians Tyler._ I thought. _Save for Apollo._ "So how do we find it?" He questioned. "A quest," I said. "A quest must be issued by the Oracle of Delphi so you can find Zeus's master bolt." "You aren't going?" I shook my head. "I've done my job Tyler. I'm done fighting and working for gods. If Zeus finds rightful evidence that I stole his master bolt, then I'll go to prove my name, but just accusing people," I shook my head.

"He'll have to find it on his own." I went to shadow travel away, but a voice spoke in my head. _"Go on this quest Percy,_ _it will be in your favor when the Olympians find out about your powers."_ I realized who it was immediately. _"Eros,"_ I said. _"Why must I go on this quest? It's not my fault Zeus's firecracker got stolen."_ Hemera appeared in our conversation. _"Do it Percy, you told father you wanted to keep Tyler safe. Do it for Tyler."_

Damn father and his old wisdom. I groaned internally before speaking again. "Fine," I said aloud. "I'll go with you." _"Great,"_ Eros said. _"Good luck Percy."_ Hemera said before cutting the connection.

I looked at Chiron. "Where's the Oracle at?" He pointed upstairs. "In the attic." Before he could say another word, I grabbed Tyler by the arm and headed upstairs, cursing in multiple languages along the way. "What are you saying?" "Things you should never hear." I released his arms once we were away from Chiron. "You're mad," he said. "Aren't you?" I nodded.

"You have no idea," I said turning around and heading up the stairs. "Did Poseidon really claim us just to clean his name?" I glanced at Tyler. "It's likely Tyler," I said. "I know it's harsh, but Poseidon is a powerful ally for Olympus. If he ever leaves or go against Olympus, the gods will most likely fall." I reached the attic and pushed the door open.

"What is all this stuff Percy?" "Spoils," I said. "From powerful monsters that were defeated in Ancient Greece." "What kind?" "Python, Manticore, Minotaur, the Furies, and so forth." "We defeated the Furies and the Minotaur." I nodded, "Indeed, that's why we're keeping them, because they're _our_ spoils of war, not theirs." I walked past different spoils of war till I found what I was looking for.

"Hello Oracle," I muttered. "Looks like you're still trapped in there." Tyler looked at me. "What?" "Nothing Tyler." He looked at the Oracle. "This is the Oracle?" I nodded. "She looks like a mummy." "She was cursed," I said. "By who?" "A god who was bitter and decided until his children deserve respect, the Oracle will never find a host." "Wait a minute," he said looking at the Oracle.

"Host?" "The Oracle needs human hosts to survive. The god I'm telling you about cursed her, meaning the Oracle is trapped in that body until it just collapses into nothing but dust and bones, taking the Spirit of Delphi with it." "Meaning..." "Meaning there will be no more prophecies, which means no more quests." "That's good right? No one gets killed on dangerous quests." I shook my head.

"Demigods need prophecies, for this exact reason. Zeus's master bolt is stolen, and demigods need to go find it, meaning you and me. Gods cannot go on quests, it goes against the Ancient Laws. No prophecies, no quest to do the gods dirty work." "Meaning..." "Meaning things will go south in an instant. He nodded as a raspy voice spoke in our heads. _"I am the Spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecy of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python, approach seeker and ask."_ Tyler cringed and covered his ears, but it was futile.

"How do we find Zeus's master bolt?" I questioned. The Oracle turned to me and spoke. _"You shall go west, and faced the god who has turned, you shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned, you will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, and fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

The hissing voice resided, making Tyler sigh in relief. "You okay?" He nodded. "I made the decision to never come up here again." I smirked slightly. "You'll be up here again eventually, trust me." "Did you hear the prophecy?" I nodded. "Did you?" He nodded. "Great," I headed for the door. "Let's get out of here," I turned back to him and saw he was still standing there. "Unless you want to stay with the Oracle?" He quickly shook his head and walked out the door.

I chuckled slightly and headed out, closing the door behind me. "No one's going to hurt you Tyler," I muttered before heading down the stairs. "Did you get the prophecy?" Chiron questioned as we sat down. "Yep," I said. "My guess is you want to hear it?" He nodded. "If you would please." I recited the prophecy.

When I finished, Chiron seemed deep in thought. "Hmm," he stroked his beard. "Very interesting. The god in the west is Hades, the entrance to the Underworld is in California." "So we head west," Tyler said.

"To California." "Confront Hades," Chiron said. "You have only one week to return Zeus's master bolt." "Can we leave today?" He looked at me. "Surely you're tired from capture the flag-" "No," I said. "I'm not. Plus I want to get a headstart, I can shadow travel us a good distance then rest for a while before moving on." "How many quest members can we take?" Tyler said.

"The minimum is three," he said. "Those who take more than three usual don't make it." "Can we take four?" "We can do it alone Tyler," I said. "Anymore quest members will slow us down." "Four is a bad choice Tyler," Chiron warned. "We'll be fine," Tyler said. "We have him," he pointed at me. "Fine," Chiron said, although he was a little bit reluctant. "Who do you have in mind?" "Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase." My eyes widened.

"No," I said but Chiron nodded. "Very well, luckily, your quest members are already here." Annabth materialized beside Chiron, her dagger in one hand while her Yankees ball cap was in her other hand. Grover walked through the door, chewing on a tin can nervously. "Great," I muttered. "It'll be a miracle if we get halfway across the states in under three days."

"We're leaving in ten minutes," I said in a louder voice. "Meet us at Half-Blood Hill. If you aren't there, I'm leaving, with or without you." I put my hand on Tyler's shoulder and dragged him out the door towards the Hermes cabin.

When we entered, I dragged us to our bunks to pack. When I was positive we were alone, I whirled on Tyler. "You have to be kidding," I said. "Bringing along a daughter of Athena and a satyr who faints at the first sight of trouble?" He glared at me.

"He's my best friend." "I'm not cleaning up his mess Tyler," I said. "Nor am I cleaning up the prideful daughter of Athena's messes either. They better hold up their own, because if they don't I ain't risking my life to protect them." "Just give them a chance," he said. "We need Annabeth's quick thinking and smart tactics." "Did you forget I'm eight hundreds years old? I can come up with a hundred ideas before the daughter of Athena even comes up with one." He ignored me and started to pack a bag.

I sighed and turned to my bunk. "They better not get in my way," I muttered. _"Give them a chance Percy,"_ Hemera said. _"You may be surprised."_ I snorted. "Sure Hemera," I muttered. "Sure."

Linebreak

I stood by the van, waiting for Tyler, Annabeth, and Grover. I put my head against the van and closed my eyes, trying to get peace. After a few minutes, they appeared on the Half-Blood Hill. "Finally," I muttered. "I've been waiting forever." _"Not everyone is eight centuries old like you Percy,"_ Hemera said. _"They are trying their hardest to impress you."_ I snorted. "Impress me," I questioned. "How can they impress me?" She sighed.

 _"I'm not arguing with you Percy,"_ she said. _"But father said to not do anything rash, and to keep your powers a secret till the right time."_ "No promises Hemera." _"Promise me."_ I hesitated.

After a few moments, I sighed and spoke. "I promise." She seemed satisfied as Annabeth and Grover walked down the hill. "Where's Tyler," I questioned. "He's talking to Luke," Annabeth blushed when she said Luke's name. I rolled my eyes. "We'll try not to get in your way," Grover said, chewing on a tin can nervously. "It's not often a immortal demigod comes into camp." " _No_ immortal camper has come to camp Half-Blood Grover," Annabeth said annoyed.

"No one has even been made immortal." "You'll get in my way eventually," I said. "I'll just do my best to control my anger." That didn't seem to reassure Grover. Tyler came down the hill a few minutes later, holding a pair of sneakers.

"Flying shoes," I guessed. "From Luke?" He nodded surprised. "How did you know?" "I have a pair," I said. "From a old friend." He seemed like he wanted to ask who, but didn't, thankfully.

I turned to Annabeth. "You said your real worth is in the real world," I said. "So let's see if you got what it takes in the real world." I opened the door and turned towards her.

I smirked.

"Ladies first."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I apologize for updating the same chapter again. I was in a rush and thought I updated the right chapter but I guess I didn't but I replaced it with the right chapter so go ahead and check that out. But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy, we've arrived at the bus station." Tyler said shaking me awake "Alright, let's go. Thanks for the ride Argus." I said as he nodded at me "That still creeps me out with all the eyes he has." Tyler said shivering "Why doesn't he ever speak?" he said curiously "Word goes around camp that Argus has a eye on his tongue so he doesn't speak." Annabeth said as we walked towards the bus.

As we boarded I stopped in my tracks as I looked across the road and saw three elderly women knitting. To most people and gods, they'll think that it's just three old women but I know otherwise. Ananke's lovely children have decided to grace me with their presence, The Fates.

I looked at them and saw they were glaring at me _"We know what you are up to Perseus Jackson."_ Clotho said through my mind as I spoke _"It doesn't matter if you know or not, you aren't going to stop me. No matter what you throw at me."_ I said back as I saw Atropos cut a blue thread as I felt a cold chill move down my back, something I haven't felt for nearly eight hundred years despite all the things I've done.

"Percy come on! Bus is leaving." Tyler said as I snapped out of my dazed state and hopped on the bus as we headed to the back "You okay? You look a little pale." Tyler said as I shook my head "I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all." I said as I sat down in between the window and Tyler and fell asleep.

Linebreak

"Percy, you said this bus will take us to the train station?" Annabeth said as I nodded "After we stop in New Jersey we will take a train west." I said as Grover spoke "How will we get on a train? We have no money." he said while I rolled my eyes "Chiron packed each of us with three hundred dollars, ambrosia, and nectar. We have more than enough money." I said twirling my hunting knife around while Grover looked like he might be sick. "If you throw up on me, it'll be the last thing you ever do." I said seriously while he turned a darker shade of green while Annabeth and Tyler glared at me "Percy, none of us feel safe when you're doing that." he said pointing at my hunting knife.

"Lighten up, I'm not going to impale you." I said as I stopped twirling it and put it in my sheath "Happy now?" I said while he nodded "Do you know any other languages other than English?" Annabeth said curiously while I inwardly groaned ' _Great, now the daughter of Athena is going to pester me with questions.'_ I thought bitterly as I nodded "What do you know?" she said as I spoke "More than enough." I said, hiding my annoyance.

"Can you tell me?" She said "I know a lot okay! Spanish, Greek, Latin, and much more! Why must you be so curious all the time?!" I snapped at her while she, Grover, and Tyler looked at me shocked as did everyone else on the bus "Do you people know how to mind your own business?" I said as they all looked away.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know." She muttered as I snorted "You children of Athena want to know everything, but you should learn there are some things you don't need to know." I said as she went to speak "Alright you two, we don't need no fighting." Grover said as I looked out the window "This better be a good idea, father." I muttered as Tyler spoke "Oh no, look." he said pointing at the door as three old ladies walked in.

"What? It's just three elderly women?" Annabeth said as I was about to blast the Fates off this bus till I looked closer and saw that it was the Furies "Tyler's right, those aren't three elderly women, it's the Furies and I know exactly who their after." I said looking at Tyler as he noticed "What do they want with me?!" he said as I spoke "Zeus thinks we stole his master bolt and is threatening war on our father but Hades thinks you have the bolt _and_ his Helm of Darkness." I said as he shook his head.

"Why do they think I stole it?" He said as I spoke "I don't know but I don't plan on handing you over, get out of here." I said as he went to speak but I spoke first. "I'll be fine, their after you, not me. I'll distract them while you three get out using the emergency exit." I said as he looked reluctant but nodded "They don't recognize us yet. Use this to get out easier." Annabeth said as she pulled out a Yankees ball cap and handed it to him.

"No offense Annabeth, but what will a ball cap do in anyway to help me?" He said while she rolled her eyes "The cap makes it wearer invisible, use it to sneak past the Furies and get out through the front exit while we distract the Furies and get out through the emergency exit." she said while I nodded in agreement. "Go Tyler, no time to waste." I said as he vanished.

"Impressive, gift form Athena?" I questioned while she nodded as the Furies stood in front of us as the Mist parted from them with their whips crackling with fire while Grover shrunk down in his seat and whimpered _"Wimp, and Tyler wonders why everyone picks on him so much. Can't even stand up for himself'_ I thought bitterly as I looked at Annabeth and saw fear in her eyes but also determination _'Good, now if only Grover would suck it up we could be done with this quest in about a day or two.'_ I thought as Tisiphone spoke "Where is he?" she snapped.

"Where is who?" Annabeth said with a confused look as a whip crackled near her, making her jump in her seat "Don't play stupid with me girl, where is the son of Poseidon?" Alecto snarled as Grover shakily pointed at me "He's right there." he said as the Furies moved closer "You know who we're talking about satyr, last chance." Alecto said as I spoke "My brother is innocent in every way, he didn't steal Zeus's master bolt and he didn't steal Hades' Helm of Darkness. Someone else must've done it." I said as the Furies all stopped and looked at me.

"Lord Hades has been lenient with you, Perseus Jackson. If you continue the path you are on, lord Hades will show no mercy to you or your brother." Alecto warned while I shrugged my shoulders "Let him try, he knows what will happen if he does try to harm me." I said looking directly at Alecto "Leave Furies, tell Hades that we'll find his Helm of Darkness and return it to him to prove my brother's innocence. If you don't leave, well..." I trailed off, letting them catch on as they snarled at me and lashed their whips at me as I dodged it while Tisiphone and Megaera jumped on the seats while everyone started screaming as I went to pull out my hunting knifes till I was stopped.

 _"Don't Percy, if you fight with weapons you'll most likely impale a innocent person and we don't need that."_ Erebus said through my mind as I nodded reluctantly and put my hunting knifes back as I willed the shadows to wrap around Alecto and threw her into Megaera as the bus suddenly lurched to the right throwing me into a window.

"What the-" Annabeth started as the bus lurched to the left throwing me right into Alecto as we both smashed into the window dazed. "What's the driver doing?" I muttered slowly getting up till I saw Alecto was still getting up so I decided to end her really quickly as I threw my hunting knife into her chest as she screamed in pain and dissolved into golden dust. I turned my attention back to the driver and saw he was struggling with the wheel but no one was there till I realized it was Tyler.

"That boy's going to be the death of me." I muttered as I went to pull Annabeth and Grover up till the bus turned over as I hit my head on the ground, making me lose consciousness for a minute or two. When I came to, everyone was getting out of the bus while Tyler stood above me "You okay?" he said as I glared at him.

"Yes Tyler, I'm fine. Let's go before police show up." I said as I grabbed my bag as we got among the crowd and headed out the door to see Annabeth and Grover standing a few yards away from the main group. "Let's go." I said walking towards them till I started to smell ozone, which confused me till I realized what was happening "Everyone get clear of the bus!" I shouted as lightning struck the bus making it explode tossing all of us back into the cold hard concrete as it started to storm.

"Come on!" I said picking Tyler up and moving towards Annabeth and Grover "Get up, police are going to be here soon." I said picking Grover up quickly as we ran towards the forests till I ran past a man around the age of thirty who took a picture of us "Great, now we're wanted criminals." I muttered as we ran into the forests.

Linebreak

"Lets' stop here." I said slowing down as everyone else fell to the ground, panting "You demigods need to do some extreme conditioning so you can run longer and have more stamina." I said as they glared at me "Well I'm sorry, I'm not a eight hundred year old demigod like you." Annabeth said sarcastically "No excuse, maybe if you stop trying to impress a nineteen year old and focus on your own problems, you could do a lot more." I said as she jumped up and marched towards me till we were face to face.

"Who do you think you are? Coming to camp and think you can just take over?" She demanded as I pushed her back, roughly into Grover "Listen up daughter of Athena, I have not tried to take over camp. You demigods need to grow up, your scared, a bunch of little kids. Whenever the hunters came to camp, you campers don't do anything to stop them. _T_ _hey_ come into camp and take over, I've even seen a ten year old step up to them. You are demigods, you can't live a normal life, you want to prove to the hunters that you're better than them, train. They got skills because of a blessing, with little training needed, if you campers train you can kick their butts every time they come to camp. Do this quest on your own, I'm not going to work beside a prideful daughter of Athena." I said walking off, leaving them shocked.

"Percy, where are we going to go?" Tyler shouted "Figure it out, I'll see you when you get back to camp...if you get back." I shouted as shadows swallowed me whole.

 **Tyler POV**

We stood there shocked till I turned my gaze to Annabeth "Great job Annabeth, Percy was probably our only mode of transportation. Now we got no money, no clothes, and no way to get out of here." I spat as I looked around for Percy but didn't see him anywhere "Is he really gone?" Grover said nervously as I nodded "He's gone, if we run into any powerful monsters, which is likely due to me being a child of Poseidon, we'll be in some big trouble. Percy is the only one with true experience." I said as I sat down against a tree.

"Tyler I'm sorry-" "Just shut up Annabeth, I think you've done enough already. Let's just find somewhere to camp till the rain stops." I said standing up and just started walking in a random direction with Annabeth and Grover following like whipped puppies.

"We'll camp here I guess. It's the only dry area for now." I said as I climbed a tree and sat in the branch "I'll see you in the morning, then we can decide where to go from here." I said as I adjusted myself on the cold, hard bark "Please come back Percy, I really need you." I muttered as I fell asleep.

Linebreak

"What's that?" Annabeth said pointing at a building "Looks like a place where we can get some food and possibly some rest." Grover said as they ran ahead but I kept my pace, knowing that something is wrong but they won't listen to me. "If it was just me and Percy, we would've already been done by now." I said as I walked inside to see some statues that looked real life but they all had one thing in common...they all had a horrified look on their faces.

"These statues look creepy." Annabeth said looking around "Hello my dears." we heard as we spun around to see a woman around her mid forties with a headscarf covering her head while she wore some sunglasses. "Uh, hi?" I questioned warily as I reached for my sword at my hip till Annabeth stopped me "What are you doing now?" I whispered harshly "She may be a mortal Tyler, she could give us food and supplies." she whispered back as I shook my head, shocked at what I'm hearing.

"Where are your parents?" She said kindly as Annabeth spoke "We got separated from our parents." she said as the woman spoke "Oh that's terrible, come inside and you can eat." she said as a delicious aroma entered my nostrils as I heard my stomach growl loudly. "Thank you ma'am." Grover said "We're actually really fine ma'am, our parents are probably worried sick. We should head back." I said grabbing both of them by the arm but they shrugged me off.

"Oh no please, my treat. After you're done eating, I would like to take a picture." She said as I swore that I heard hissing underneath that headscarf of hers, not _that_ really set me on my toes. Percy always said as a demigod to trust your guts and right now my gut is telling me we should leave, _now_.

"Thank you ma'am." Annabeth said sincerely as she waved it off "Please call me Aunty Em." she said as she walked off with Grover and Annabeth following but I was reluctant to follow but did anyways.

Linebreak

"That was wonderful Aunty Em, thank you so much." Grover said munching on a napkin "Your welcome, now if you'll follow me. We can take that picture, I always have a hard time getting the face right." she said as I decided to question her "Do you have any sisters?" I said as she nodded "Yes, two of them but they were killed long ago by Perseu-." she stopped mid sentence while I narrowed my eyes and went to speak but she ushered us out and led us to a bench "Now I want the girl in the middle with the boys on either side." she said as I sat on the right side of Annabeth, but was still studying the statues.

"Uh Aunty Em, where's your camera?" Annabeth said confused "I'll get it." she said as she started to unravel her headscarf as a horrifying thought occurred ' _She has two sisters, her names Aunty Em, she has a bunch of lifelike statues with horrified looks on their faces'_ I kept thinking till I realized where we are.

"Everyone run!" I shouted as I pushed Annabeth and Grover to the ground as Medusa unnraveled her headscarf as I heard Grover runnning in one direction while Annabeth must've turned invisible and ran off while someone picked me up.

"I hear you have the lightning bolt, may I see it?" Medusa said as I clenched my eyes shut "Like I've told everyone else, I don't have it." I spat as I felt snakes moving around my face ' _disgusting'_ I thought. "Tyler!" I heard as I was suddenly thrown to the ground as Medusa screamed in rage.

"Come on, Grover can only hold out for so long." I heard as I was pulled to my feet and saw it was Annabeth "What-" "No time to explain come on." she ushered as we hid behind a frozen couple "Where's Grover?" I said frantically as she pointed at Grover holding a tree branch and flying around Medusa, hitting her. "How is he flying?" I said confused and shocked "Percy gave him the flying shoes from Luke." she said as Medusa took a wild swing and managed to throw Grover into a statue, knocking him out cold "We need to cut her head off. It's the only way to kill her." she said as I nodded while Medusa was looking around for us.

"Where are you, lightning thief? Where is the daughter of Athena? The same one who cursed me, and turned me into this!" She screamed as she destroyed a couple statues "How do we fight something we can't look at?" I said pressing myself against the statue in hopes of staying out of Medusa's line of vision. "We have to look at a reflection." Annabeth whispered "Easier said than done." I muttered as I looked around for something to fight Medusa without having to look at her till I saw a orb that had a reflection and saw Medusa, which gave me the shivers big time.

"Found something." I said getting ready to leap for the orb till the statues came down on me and Annabeth crushing us "Found you." Medusa said as I clenched my eyes shut as the pressure was lifted off of me while I was picked up "Who to do first? The daughter of Athena or the son of Poseidon?" she said as Annabeth clenched my hand. "How sweet. A daughter of Athena in love with a son of Poseidon, Poseidon and Athena won't like that." Medusa said as I felt snakes moving around my face and snapping at my eyes, trying to get me to open them.

"Let me see your eyes, son of Poseidon. Or my hungry babies will have to open them for you." She said as the snakes started to bit harder at my eyes, nearly forcing me to open them "Come on, sneak a peek." she whispered in such a soothing tone that I was about to open my eyes till I heard a gasp and we fell to the ground.

"Heads up." I heard as I kept my eyes shut, thinking Medusa just did that to get us to open our eyes "You can open your eyes Tyler, you're safe now." the voice said as I opened my eyes and saw Percy swinging a bronze sword around expertly till he capped it as it transformed into a pen. "You're here!" I said as I tackled him in a hug "Yes I'm here, I've been here Tyler. I never left, just shadow travelled into the trees and followed your progress, I see you were suspicious of Medusa the minute you met her so I guess you took my advice and trusted your guts?" he said as he pulled away with a smile while I nodded "Yes I did." I said till I whispered "But Annabeth and Grover didn't take my advice and nearly got us turned into stone." I said as he laughed.

"Where's the satyr?" He said confused till he noticed Grover unconscious on the floor, muttering food over and over again "Found him." he said as he walked over to him and poured water over him, waking him up. "What-where-" Grover spluttered out "Wake up satyr, we need to leave as soon as possible." he said till Annabeth spoke "Where were you?" she demanded while he looked at her "Following you, watching you nearly get turned to stone but luckily my brother saved both your butts before Medusa turned you into stone, trust your guts daughter of Athena. That's what will save you most of the time." he spat.

"Look Percy, it's her office." I said walking over to her office with everyone behind me as I opened the door and saw she had papers everywhere and a box that said _Hermes Express_ "I got an idea, wait here." Percy said as he shadow travelled away and reappeared a few minutes later with a wrap in his hands "What's that?" I said as he smiled "Medusa's head, I'm going to send it to Olympus. Telling them you're innocent of all crimes." he said as he walked over to the box and put her head into it and got a piece of paper and started to write on it.

"Is it a good idea to do that Percy?" Grover said nervously "Of course Grover, they won't kill us. We're their only chance of finding Zeus's master bolt. They won't risk it plus they don't know how much power I hold." He said as he muttered something as the _Hermes Express_ box disappeared "Everyone gather around, I'm going to shadow travel us to a Amtrack station that should take us to Los Angles. The next train will leave tomorrow at noon." he said as we gathered around him but he still stood there, looking up at the sky "Percy, what are you looking at?" Annabeth said as thunder rumbled dangerously while he smirked "Just wanted to see Zeus's reaction to his little _gift."_ he said as shadows swallowed us.

 **Olympian Throne Room**

 **Third POV**

"Father we're still looking but haven't found it yet." Athena said aggravated as Zeus glared at Poseidon "I don't have your stupid firecracker nor do my children. Why would I want it anyway?" Poseidon said "So you can overthrow me and take over Olympus!" Zeus thundered while Poseidon rolled his eyes "Whatever, my boys are looking for your firecracker." he said as Athena spoke "And what of your oldest son, the immortal demigod?" she said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean, sister?" Artemis said confused "Did you know he was immortal at all?" Athena said while Poseidon shook his head "I was watching him, then he suddenly just disappeared like he wasn't even there. I couldn't find him anywhere on Earth, it was as if he wasn't even on Earth at the time." Poseidon said as a package appeared in Hermes lap "What's this?" he said confused and curious as he picked up the note attached to it "It's for you father." Hermes said as he gave the box to Zeus "What's in it. Is my master bolt in here?" Zeus said while Hermes shrugged his shoulders "I don't know father, there wasn't a name on it." he said as he flashed back to his throne.

"Open it brother." Poseidon said as Zeus opened it and picked up a wrap with something in it "What is that?" Athena said curious as he opened it and roared in rage while everyone recoiled in shock and disgust. "Is that...Medusa's head?" Apollo said disgusted as Zeus read the note aloud _"Dear Olympians, you should know who sent this to you. This is a message, my brother is innocent of all charges and is not a thief whatsoever nor am I a thief. I may have done some bad things but I am not a thief, you Olympians should think on your choices and how you make them. You already have more enemies than before, seeing Medusa is a sign, something powerful and deadly is rising and you are doing nothing to fight it or prepare for it. If you don't focus on your jobs at hand and stop screwing mortals, the Olympians will be no more."_

 _Love, your immortal demigod, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hestia_

"How dare he?! I'll have him executed the minute I have my bolt!" Zeus said in rage while Hermes and Apollo were laughing "I like this demigod, he's a very interesting person." Hermes said chuckling while Apollo nodded in agreement "You should've seen him the first time he drove the sun chariot. He burned half of England." he said as everyone's eyes turned to him while Hermes laughed harder "You let a son of Poseidon drive your sun chariot?" Athena said while he shook his head "He's a good kid, you just don't know him yet. But once you have him on your good side, you have a powerful ally but if you don't, well we've seen how the Furies and the Minotaur ended up." he said as Zeus summoned a iris message and saw Percy smirking at them "This punk is pushing his luck, he better be grateful I'm not down there kicking his butt." Ares muttered as Apollo laughed even harder with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" Ares snarled as Apollo spoke "You won't defeat Percy in fighting, not even Artemis would be able to beat him. He's that good." he said while everyone looked at him in shock "Impossible, Artemis is the best fighter we have. Surely this demigod isn't better than her?" Athena said while he shook his head "We seen how fast he moved when he was fighting the Furies, he was barely trying and if you piss him off. Then your in for the whooping of your life." he said looking directly at Ares.

"Let's see how skilled he is on this quest. I'm very curious about who this demigod is and how he got so powerful." Athena said as Percy and the others shadow travelled away "Why so interested in him Athena, for all I know you hate all my children. What has he done that has your attention?" Poseidon said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know but he intrigues me and I want to know who he is plus he is very clever. Not much of your children have that trait." She said "My children are actually pretty smart, they just choose not to show it." he said as Percy and the others arrived at a hotel "He shadow travelled a pretty good distance, surprising how he isn't tired at all." Aphrodite said "Aphrodite, stay away from Perseus at all times. I don't need you corrupting him." Poseidon said warily.

"I'm not going to do anything." She said waving it off "Yet." she muttered "Aphrodite?" Poseidon said with a more sterner tone "Alright, I'll leave him alone." she said pouting "No she won't, she'll try something." Athena said "Whatever, let's focus on the demigods and not how Aphrodite is going to corrupt a mere boy." Artemis said annoyed.

"He's no mere boy Artemis, he isn't like the others. I know who raised him and I know for sure they taught him manners, not that he already had them anyway." Apollo said seriously "You know the people who raised him?!" Zeus said in outrage "Who are they?" Athena said while Apollo shook his head "Ain't telling you at all, no matter what you do to me nor will Hades and Hestia tell you. You'll just have to wait but I will say this, they are powerful and it would be wise not to anger them, especially his adopted father." he said basically ending that conversation and focusing back on the screen.

 **Percy POV**

"All aboard!" We heard as we ran past everyone to the train "Come on, we're going to miss it if we don't hurry." I said as we boarded the train at the last minute and sat in a couple of seats "How did we get first class? We don't got any money or clean clothes." Grover said in shock as I held my bag up "You have yours?" he said in shock while I nodded "I had my on at all times, I expected the Furies to be hunting us but I didn't expect so early on in the quest." I said while he nodded as they all started eating "Percy, I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing us and I'm sorry for acting how I did early on." Annabeth said sincerely while I smiled.

"Apology accepted and I also apologize for how I acted also. I know you are a daughter of Athena and are curious, I was just really aggravated at the time." I said while she smiled and nodded as I leaned back in my seat till I saw someone in particular "Hey you guys I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be back." I said standing up while they nodded, not stopping to take a breath as they continued their onslaught on the poor food as I walked over to a man around the age of thirty and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here Erebus? There's a risk you'll get seen by the Olympians." I said as he put down the newspaper and smiled "Hey Percy, we've seen your progress on the quest and I must say it's been going pretty good. You only a day in and you're already about halfway there." he said as I rolled my eyes "Thanks Erebus but that doesn't explain why you're here." I said as throwing knifes appeared in my lap "These are from father, Aether said you needed some throwing knifes so father quickly made some for you. They will always return to you no matter where you are or where they land." he said as I put the throwing knifes on and threw my hoodie on over it "I got to go, Olympians are watching. See ya Perce." he said as he shadow travelled away while I rolled my eyes and walked back to my seat and sat down.

"You hungry?" Tyler muffled out "Don't speak with your mouth full Tyler, I know mother taught you manners. Use them." I said while he nodded and swallowed his food "You hungry?" he said again while I shook my head "I'm fine, but I'll take a water though." I said as he nodded and grabbed me a water "Thank you." I said as he went to turn around but I stopped him.

"Tyler, you and the others are doing great. We'll get through this quest alive, all of us." I said while he smiled at me "Thanks Percy, that means a lot to me, it really does." he said while I nodded "Don't let it go to your head, Tyler. Just keep up the good work and everything will be fine." I said as he nodded while I leaned back in my seat, looking out into the night sky and saw the stars were shining brightly. "Looks like Nyx is doing her daily run, looks beautiful sister." I said softly as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Linebreak

"Annabeth, why are we going to the Saint Louis Arch?" Tyler said confused as she dragged him to the elevator while I slowed down and walked beside Grover "I think those two will be a lovely couple, don't you think?" I said while he nodded in agreement "You're very brave Grover, despite what those old hags say about you. I don't think anyone has the guts to attack Medusa head on." I said while he looked at me in shock "Thanks Percy, the council was thinking about taking away my searchers license." he said sadly "Why? You brought two sons of Poseidon to camp, one being eight hundred years old and the champion of three Olympians. What more could they ask for?" I said shocked while he shook his head.

"I didn't bring you into camp." He said but I shook my head "You got us there and showed us the way." I said "Your mother did, I was dragged up the hill Percy not the other way around." he said while I put my hand on his shoulder as we got into the elevator "Doesn't matter, I've never seen a satyr attack Medusa and live to tell the tale. Whenever those overgrown hippies do that, then they have my respect but until then, they don't." I said while he smiled at me as we appeared six hundred feet in the air as Annabeth was walking around, exploring the Arch while Tyler looked a little green.

"I don't feel good being this high up, this is Zeus's domain." He said as I stood by him "We'll be fine, don't worry about it." I said as Annabeth led us on a tour basically around the Arch. "The Saint Louis Arch is about to close down, please proceed to the elevator." The announcer said as we walked back to the elevator till the guards stopped us "Only two of you can go." he said while we looked at each other "Go ahead Grover, you too Annabeth, we'll be back down on the next ride." I said while they nodded, albeit reluctant and went in the elevator as a little dog started barking at me and Tyler.

"Easy now sonny." The owner said who was really fat while Tyler looked at me as I nodded as he took his sword off his back which was in a ski case while I rested my hands on my hunting knifes and got in the elevator with Tyler as the dog started barking at us again "Sonny you'll have your chance easy now." she said as I looked at her and saw her eyes were slits like a snake and she had a forked tongue as the dog kept barking till it started to change and grow in height while everyone looked at it in horror while me and Tyler looked at it shocked "Echidna, mother of all monsters." Tyler said in shock as I tackled him to the ground as fire sailed over our heads.

"We got to be careful Tyler, the mortals are still up here." I said as I stood up "Ah the immortal son of Poseidon, our master wishes to capture you, alive of course." she said as the Chimera jumped at me but I jumped to the side and brought my hunting knifes down and slashed at its back as it roared in rage and shock, ' _probably surprised that my weapons can pierce it's armor'_ I thought as it slammed me back into the wall as fire came at me but I just absorbed it "I'm a champion of fire." I said shooting it back but instead of it being fire it was Greek Fire as the Chimera jumped to the side as Tyler slashed at its back, leaving a deadly gash while it roared and rage and clamped onto his hip as he screamed in pain.

"Tyler!" I shouted as shadows wrapped around him and disappeared as he reappeared in front of me as I carried him to the edge and looked down "Jump, son of Poseidon. The poison will kill your brother if you don't but on the other hand, we will kill you before you hit the water." she said as I lost control of my emotions as my fire changed to Greek Fire as I sent large streams of it towards the Chimera and Echidna as it completely burned the Chimera but Echidna jumped to the side. "You will pay son of Poseidon, our master will be the end of you." She snarled but I ignored her and jumped off the edge, six hundred feet in the air towards a small pond.

 **Olympian Throne Room**

 **Third POV**

"Boy is trying to kill himself." Ares said as Percy and Tyler fell fast straight towards the small pond "They aren't close enough, they'll be crushed like a bug." Athena said "Good, saves me the trouble." Zeus said while Poseidon, Apollo, and Hestia glared at him "Goodbye little demigods." Ares said as they got closer to the ground but then stopped in mid-air while everyone's eyes widened as Percy spoke "Sorry Tyler, this shouldn't hurt a lot though." he said as he raised his hand and threw it down as Tyler flew towards the pond and landed in it as Percy disappeared and reappeared in the pond also.

"He can control the winds also?!" Zeus yelled in outrage while Apollo smirked "Great job Percy." he said to no one in particular as Percy and Tyler appeared out of the water but both of them had scorch marks on their clothes but Tyler looked a lot better than before but he also had three sea green pearls in his hand "I want to know how many abilities this son of Poseidon has, first he can control fire and shadows, then the lightning and the earth, now the winds. What else does he have?" Zeus yelled while everyone cringed "More than you think." Apollo muttered while Athena looked at him with a questionable gaze.

"Never mind, let's just see where they go now." Aphrodite said as they ran over to Annabeth and Grover and shadow travelled away "How does he do that? He's using shadows in broad daylight?" Athena said "He's pulling the shadows to him." Hestia said while everyone looked at her. "But where's he pulling them from?" Athena said "Everywhere, he even pulls them from a person's shadow. It takes a lot of energy to do that, not even Hades can do that." she said as they appeared in front of a dining hall in the middle of the desert "I'm going to go visit this punk, I got a favor for him." Ares said as he disappeared in a flash while everyone looked at the spot he was at confused.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story! Feel free to review**

 **Percy POV**

Once we shadow travelled away from the Arch, I didn't completely focus on a certain spot just somewhere near Los Angles and saw we were in a desert in front of a dining hall "Where are we?" Annabeth said confused while I shook my head "Somewhere near Los Angles, but where I don't know." I said as we walked inside the diner and sat down at a table "Still got you pack Percy?" Grover said while I shook my head "Lost it in the fight against the Chimera." I said looking around "So we're somewhere near Los Angles, we must be close by." Annabeth said while I nodded in agreement and went to speak but the door opened as a man walked in.

When I felt his aura I felt really mad all of a sudden and wanted to fight something till I controlled my self and realized it was Ares, God of War "Ares." I muttered with distaste as he walked towards us and sat beside Annabeth and Grover, squishing them "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Tyler said as I stopped him and looked at Ares. "What do you want Ares?" I said while he looked at me "You should know to show respect to the gods punk." he said "I show respect to few gods, only Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, and Athena are the ones I respect." I said while he raised an eyebrow "Not much love for us other gods huh punk?" he said while I just stared at him as a waitress came over.

"Get these kids some food." He said as he gave her a drachma while she looked at it confused and was about to speak till he looked at her and took off his sunglasses, showing off his nuclear eyes "Is there a problem?" he said while she quickly shook her head and walked off "So you didn't answer my question, why are you here?" I demanded while he smirked.

"And you still haven't answered my question, why do you hate us other gods? Is it because of what Artemis did to you eight hundred years ago?" He said as I glared at him "Part of the reason, the other is all you gods do are curse people and screw with their lives, making them miserable and just overall being a bunch of asses." I said as he laughed "Hothead aren't you punk?" he said as I spoke "Speak for yourself. You invented the name hothead." I mocked as he laughed even harder "I like you punk, we got a lot in common. Both been in wars, both hate Artemis with every fiber of our being and we both have killed many people." he said while Tyler and everyone else looked at me in shock but I didn't make eye contact with them.

"What do you mean Ares?" Tyler said as he looked at me then the others "I suppose your brother never told you, as the God of War I sense that kind of stuff and your brother has it all over him like cologne. Many people have fallen by his weapons and hands alike, eight hundred years is a long time kid. A lot happened between those years." he said as I clenched the table, melting the table "What do you want war god?" I hissed out as he smiled "I left my favorite shield at a amusement park when I was on a date with Aphrodite, I need you to go get it." he said as I laughed. "Mighty war god scared to go grab his shield so he needs demigods to grab it for him?" I mocked as he glared at me "You nearing Los Angles but you don't know where to go to get to the Underworld. If you grab my shield, I'll give you transportation and tell you where to go." he said while Tyler and the rest looked at me.

"We have to Percy, we need this transportation and need the location to the Underworld to confront Hades." Annabeth said as I went to speak but Tyler spoke first "And don't say you can shadow travel us there, you shadow travelled a long distance Percy. I know you're tired, this will help you regain your strength." he said as I was reluctant to accept help from Ares but nodded nonetheless "Good, I'll flash you there. Once you recover my shield, come back here." he said as he stood up and walked out.

"Let's go." I said standing up "But Percy, we haven't had our food yet." Grover complained "I'll handle it Grover, let's go." I said walking towards the door with everyone behind me.

"Percy was he speaking the truth?" Tyler said as I continued walking "About the killing?" he said as I stopped "Yes Tyler, what he said is true. I have killed thousands if not millions of people, I regret it everyday Tyler. Some think being immortal is a blessing but it is more of a curse than a blessing." I said as they gathered around me as I shadow travelled us to this park Ares was talking about.

Linebreak

"We're here." Grover said as we crawled through a hole in the fence and saw the park was abandoned "This was the park Ares and Aphrodite were at?" Tyler said with disbelieve in his voice "Thought they would have been somewhere a little better." I said as he snorted "Look, fresh clothes." Annabeth said pointing to a store as she walked towards it. "Isn't that stealing?" Tyler yelled but she ignored him and continued walking towards the store "Well let's go, I need some fresh clothes." Tyler said as he and Grover walked towards the store "Aren't you coming to change?" he said while I shook my head "I'm not going to the Underworld dressed in bright summer clothes. You go ahead." I said chuckling as they entered the store.

Fifteen minutes later, they emerged in bright summer clothes while Annabeth picked up a bright red rubber ball, why I don't know. "Ya'll look amazing." I said sarcastically clapping my hands "Thanks Percy, I appreciate that." Tyler said while I rolled my eyes as we continued searching for Ares's stupid shield till we saw it sitting in the middle of a ride that said THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE. "This is too easy." Annabeth said looking around as she trailed her fingers over a Greek letter "There's a Greek letter here, Eta, I wonder..." she trailed off "Smell any monsters Grover?" Tyler said as Grover shook his head "Nothing, Tyler." he said.

"Go ahead lovebirds, this ride was meant for you." I said gesturing to the ride while Tyler and Annabeth looked at me shocked "No, that's disgusting." Annabeth shaking her head "Fine, I'll go by myself." I said as I shadow travelled to the other side of the fence "Grover, you're the Red Baron. If we need help, I'll call on you." I said as Tyler hopped over the fence as did Annabeth. "How lovely of you two to join me." I said as they walked past me to the shield "Be careful, this seems to easy." I said as they nodded "What has Ares so scared that he won't even come to pick up his shield?" I mused as I picked up a pink scarf and started coughing as perfume filled my throat "Aphrodite's love scarf." I said covering up my nose as I put it back down and continued ahead towards Annabeth and Tyler.

"Wait a minute, didn't Hephaestus trap Aphrodite and Ares before and broadcast it live for all of Olympus to see?" I said as Tyler picked up the shield "Yes, why do you ask?" Annabeth said as realization dawned in her eyes and went to speak but mechanical spiders started filling into the area as Annabeth started to panicking and flipping out as the spiders started to overwhelm us "Live on Olympus in ten, nine, eight." I heard as I shadow travelled to Annabeth and Tyler and shadow travelled us to the ride and saw Annabeth was paler than a sheet "Fasten her in, I got a plan." I said as Tyler nodded "Three, two, one." we heard as the little cupids around us showed little cameras as lights started turning on.

We were being broadcasted for Olympus's amusement, I realized as pure fury filled my veins "First, we're accused of being stealing Zeus's master bolt, then we lose our mother to a Minotaur, then we're going through all this trouble, and now we're being broadcasted for their own amusement. I've had it with these gods." I said as the pipes around us exploded with water and sent us forward as I controlled our direction "Get ready to jump." I said as Tyler nodded "What about Annabeth?" he said looking at her "I'll take care of her. Jump now!" I said as he jumped and landed on a group of nets safely. "Alright Annabeth, I need you to trust me okay?" I said soothingly as she nodded shakily as I unbuckled her "I need you to sit on the shield and hold on for dear life alright?" I said as she nodded as she got on "Ready?" I said as she nodded as I sent a wave of water under her as she sailed through the air and also landed in a group on nets as I looked back forward as my eyes widened.

"Uh oh." I said as I realized I was heading for a bunch of wreckage as the ride collided with it as I used it over a springboard and jumped over the wreckage as I went through a broken wall and rolled for a few feet till I finally came to a stop. Once everything calmed down I stood up slowly and saw a little cupid still playing as I glared at it, knowing the Olympians are watching.

But little did I know that I lost my necklace in the fall and my aura continued to grow larger and larger rivaling my siblings aura.

 **Olympian Throne Room**

 **Third POV**

"You sent him to grab your stupid shield?" Apollo said as he stood up from his throne, glaring at Ares "The punk will be fine, he's survived worse. A little embarrassment won't hurt him." he said waving it off "It won't hurt him but he'll definitely hurt you for doing this." he said as Ares glared at him "You think the punk can hurt me?" he said with disbelieve in his tone.

"Yes, and I don't think, I know he'll hurt you. His skills are unrivaled, you're asking for an ass whooping." he said as Ares stood up "Apollo, Ares sit back down." Zeus ordered as Ares sat down but Apollo stayed standing "Sit down Apollo." he said more sternly as Apollo sat down. "Did my son really kill someone?" Poseidon said as Ares nodded "Like I told his brother, I'm the God of War and I sense everything in war and your son has blood on his hands. Lots of it, I can also see it in his eyes, he regrets it definitely. Nobody likes killing." he said as Apollo spoke "Nobody except you, Percy isn't a murderer. He's had to kill for the right reasons." he said while Ares glared at him.

"How many has he killed?" Athena said while Ares shook his heads "Thousands if not millions of people have died by his weapons and hands alike. More than all of us have killed combined." he said while everyone looked at him in shock "Surely someone would've recognized a twelve year old fighting and killing right?" Aphrodite said while Athena shook her head and went to speak but Apollo spoke "Mist, he must've used it to hid his age or he somehow changed his age. Say he was around his twenties but he changed himself back to a twelve year old and gave up his immortality." he said "How would he do that though, the only ones who can control time are Kronos, the Titan of Time and Chronos, the Primordial of time but Kronos is in Tartarus and Chronos faded long ago." she said confused "We'll find out soon, but for now we watch the demigods and see if they embarrass themselves." Zeus said while Apollo shook his head.

"I'm telling you, this is a bad idea. Hephaestus stop this right now." Apollo said but Hephaestus shook his head "They'll be fine." he said while Apollo growled "Leave them, my dear nephew. They must learn their lessons for them to understand." Hestia said while Apollo nodded and focused back on the screen to see Percy, Tyler, and Annabeth in the ride with mechanical spiders all around them "Apollo's right, stop this. They could get hurt and there will go your chance of finding your master bolt." Athena said as water exploded around them sending them forward.

The Olympians watched as Tyler jumped and landed in a group of nets as Percy turned back to Annabeth and said some words to her as she nodded shakily and got on top of Ares's shield as water launched her into the air as she also landed in a group of nets as Percy was still in the ride as it collided with a bunch of wreckage as he used it as a springboard and jumped over the wreckage and went through a broken wall and continued rolling for a few feet.

"See? The punk is fine and so is everyone else, no problem." Ares said as Percy stood up and looked at them as they all gasped "What the Hades?" Athena said in shock and awe as they saw Percy's eyes were instead of being a sea green were a orange fire like Hestia's, but instead of having warmth and happiness in them, his harbored anger and were burning with fury. "Why are his eyes like that?" Aphrodite said in shock and awe as they shifted to a entrancing purple.

"Okay, what's going on and why are his eyes changing colors?" Hermes said as his eye changed to a forest green, then to a earthly brown, then to a deep ocean blue that looked like there were actual waves moving in them, a warm golden color, then to one last one which made the Olympians gasp. "What the-" Ares said as they observed his eyes which were a pitch black with little dots moving around in them that the Olympians later realized were constellations and stars.

"How are his eyes doing that?" Athena said in shock "And why are they like _that?"_ Aphrodite said as a powerful aura overwhelm the Olympians, making them seem like ants compared to it "Where is the powerful aura coming from?" Zeus said in shock "It's coming from Perseus." Athena said as he spoke "The show is over Olympians, come grab your stupid shield Ares. Don't be late." Percy said raising his hands as lightning struck the ground around them violently as he clapped his hands together as a bright flash appeared as the video ended while the Olympians looked around at each other in shock and slight fear.

"Told you not to do it. Now you pissed him off and I learned personally not to piss him off, go grab your shield Ares. You wanted it, now go get it." Apollo spat as Ares snapped out of his daze and disappeared in a flash "Iris, show us the amusement park that Perseus Jackson was at." Zeus said as a iris message appeared and showed the amusement park, which was completely destroyed. "Is that the park you were at Aphrodite?" Zeus said while she nodded "Yes, but it doesn't look like we're going back there at all." she said in shock as the Olympians observed the wreckage that Percy caused. "The way he summoned lightning was impossible, not even Zeus has that much energy to do that yet he did it with ease." Athena said "We seriously need to know what we're dealing with. What has Perseus been up to the past eight hundred years except for being in war and killing? He has a aura that surpassed all of us combined and how his eyes did that." Hera said while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Told you, now if Ares chooses to fight him, we may need to find another Olympian because Percy might kill him." Apollo said as he looked back at the screen that showed Ares confronting Percy and the others but his eyes were still pitch black with the stars in them but his aura was gone.

"Where is his powerful aura that he had not even five minutes ago?" Zeus said as Athena observed Percy and saw the necklace back around his neck "That necklace might conceal his aura, when we felt his aura the necklace was gone but now he has it back and the aura is gone. That necklace might conceal his powerful aura." Athena said as Percy tossed the shield roughly at Ares as he tossed Percy a bag and disappeared in a flash while Percy fished something out of his pocket and groaned in annoyance "My scarf!" Aphrodite said happily as he threw it in the trash "That wasn't very nice of him." she said as he walked a few feet and sighed as he pulled Aphrodite's scarf out of his pocket again.

"Why does it keep going back to him?" Athena said as Aphrodite spoke "Whoever touches the scarf will immediately fall in love with the first person they see but it seems to have no effect on him. Why it keeps returning to him is because he must have some connection to a love goddess in some way, romantically or friendship wise." she said as Tyler said something to Percy while Percy glared at him and put it back in his pocket as they hopped into the back of the truck. "That's their promise of transportation? A truck filled with wild animals and a bag?" Apollo said in disbelieve as Ares appeared as Apollo launched himself at Ares but luckily Poseidon grabbed him in time.

"Let go of me Poseidon, this punk needs to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter and I'll happily deliver it for him." Apollo said as he struggled out of Poseidon's grip while everyone looked at him in shock "What's your problem?" Ares said as the sun got a lot brighter and a lot hotter as Poseidon let go to cover his eyes as Apollo tackled Ares off his throne. "That's their transportation, a truck filled with wild animals. Where's it even headed?" Apollo said as he brought his fist to Ares's nose breaking it as his sister and Hermes pulled him off Ares. "What's your problem Apollo?" Hermes said in shock as Apollo yanked them off of him and stormed back to his throne "Nothing, I'm absolutely fine." he spat as he sat back on his throne while everyone walked back to their thrones. "Whatever, let's just focus on their progress." Apollo said taking all the attention off of him, which surprises everyone since he loves the spotlight.

Linebreak

The Olympians watched as they defeated Procrustes, got trapped inside the Lotus Casino and escaped but only have a day left, and now stood in front of the Underworld entrance "We will lose connection here Lord Zeus, we have no permission to enter Lord Hades' domain." Iris said while Zeus nodded "Interesting children you have Poseidon, I'll give you that." he said as he disappeared in a flash as did the other Olympians.

 **Percy POV**

"You know Tyler, you could've been a lot quicker when taking care of Procrustes you know that?" I said while Grover and Annabeth nodded in agreement "You're fine, by the way is it me or do you seem a little taller?" he said with a smirk while I glared at him "Very funny Tyler." I said as I turned my gaze back onto the entrance to the Underworld "You guys ready to confront the Lord of the Underworld?" I said with a smile while they shook their heads "Great, let's go Tyler. Time to meet uncle Hades." I said as I walked into the entrance till I froze and slapped my forehead "I forgot, I have permission to enter Hades' domain, let's go." I said as their eyes widened as shadows swallowed us.

Once we appeared, we appeared in front of a man and woman on thrones who must've been Hades and Persephone as they looked at us "Nephews, how amazing it is to see you here." Hades spat as I spoke "Uncle Hades, do you remember me?" I said as he looked at me "Yes Perseus, I remember you from eight hundred years ago." he said aggravated.

"Great, so I understand you think my brother stole your Helm of Darkness correct?" I said as he nodded, glaring at Tyler "Yes, your brother did steal my Helm as did he steal Zeus's master bolt." he said while I looked at him confused "Wait a minute, I thought you stole Zeus's master bolt?" I said confused "No I don't have Zeus's master bolt, do you see it in my hands?" he said while I shook my head. "So the thief stole Zeus's master bolt _and_ your Helm of Darkness?" I said shocked as he spoke "Give me the lightning bolt Perseus, I know you have it with you." he said holding his hands out.

"Uncle Hades, I don't have the lightning bolt nor does my brother nor does he have your Helm of Darkness." I said as he snapped at me "I know you have the master bolt Perseus, give it to me. It's in your bag, if you do, I'll give you back your mother." he said as gold dust started swirling till it formed my mom, whom I thought was dead. "Mom." Tyler choked out as I glared at Hades "Give her back uncle, she has no part of this nor did we steal anything." I said as the Furies appeared behind Hades' throne glaring at me.

"Percy, check your bag." Annabeth said shakily while I looked at her confused but nodded nonetheless as I reached and my bag and felt something in it as I pulled it out and gasped in shock as did the others while Hades got a wicked gleam in his eyes. In my hand, I held one of the most powerful weapons that was created for the Olympians, Zeus's master bolt. "All you have to do is give it to me and your mother goes free." Hades said leaning forward in his throne with his hand out while I looked at my mom and saw her shaking her head till I remember a part of the prophecy ' _And fail to save what matters most, in the end'_ as I finally realized what it meant as I spoke to Tyler "Do you still have those pearls that the Nereid gave to you?" I muttered as he nodded confused.

"We have to leave mom behind, it's part of the prophecy. And fail to save what matters most, in the end." I said sadly as his eyes widened till he looked at mom "Can't you do something?" he said as I shook my head "I wish Tyler but giving the master bolt to Hades isn't the best choice, it's time we confront Ares about this. He tricked us from the very beginning, he knows who the thief really is but didn't say anything. He wanted a war between the big three, it would be chaos." I said as he nodded as he gave the pearls to Annabeth and Grover "What about you?" he said worriedly. "I'll get out Tyler, don't worry." I said as I walked towards Hades.

"Uncle Hades, we are innocent of all charges and I will prove it to you." I looking at my mom "I'm sorry mother." I choked out while she smiled at me "I've never been more proud of my boys." she said as Hades stood up "Stop them!" he demanded as Tyler, Grover, and Annabeth disappeared in a sea green mist as Hades glared at me "I've been lenient for you Perseus throughout this entire quest but now you've pushed your luck." he said as the Furies lunged at me but I shadow travelled out before they could reach me, hearing Hades' roar of anger.

Linebreak

"You guys okay?" I said jogging up to Tyler and the rest on the beach as they nodded "Yes, but where's Ares at?" Tyler said looking around "Right here punk." we heard as we turned around and saw Ares leaning on his bike with the Helm of Darkness in his hands "You tricked us." Annabeth said as he rolled his eyes "Of course I did, having a war between Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades would be chaos and make any war before it look like a walk in the park." "But why? Why betray your own father?" Tyler said as Ares laughed.

"Power kid, something that you'll never have or understand." He said with a smirk "Give us the Helm Ares, no time for any games." I said as he laughed "And why would I give you the Helm?" he said as Tyler spoke "Because if you don't, we'll make you wish you did give it to us." he said as Ares laughed even harder and put the Helm down.

"Is that a challenge demigod?" Ares said as Tyler was about to step forward but I stopped him "How about this Ares, me and you have a dual. I win, you give me the Helm and leave if you win you can kill me and I won't let anyone stop you. Do you agree to these terms?" I said as he took off his glasses and looked at me "I swear on the River Styx to abide by these terms." he said as I also swore and stepped forward till Tyler stopped me "What are you doing Percy?" he said as I looked at him "Proving our innocence." I said as I walked forward as he summoned a big sword and lifted it with ease as I felt multiple eyes watching me ' _Looks like all of Olympus is going to see your ass whooping war god'_ I thought with a smirk as I pulled out my shield and spear from Hemera as he raised an eyebrow "Never seen you with a spear and shield punk, this is going to be interesting." he said as I ran towards him.

 **Olympian Throne Room**

 **Third POV**

"My own son lied to me?" Zeus said in shock as Poseidon spoke "Looks like me and my sons are innocent brother." he said with a smirk "But Perseus still has to defeat Ares for the Helm and defeating a god is nearly impossible. Unless it's another god." she said while Percy and Ares exchanged a few words till Ares nodded and summoned a huge sword and lifted it onto his shoulder with ease while Percy pulled out a spear and shield as everyone leaned forward in their thrones "Never seen him with a spear or a shield, I'm curious to see how well he is." Athena said as Artemis was looking down at her hunters, who she brought with her to hopefully see the son of Poseidon whoop Ares's butt in front of everyone.

"Don't worry Jennifer, he'll be fine." Artemis said reassuringly to Jennifer, Percy's sister who nodded but still didn't look convinced as Percy ran towards him "Come at me sea spawn. I'm going to enjoy pummeling you into the ground." Ares mocked as Percy jabbed forward but Ares blocked it and brought his sword down as Percy blocked it with ease and spun out of the way jabbing his spear forward as it left a small cut on his back leg as he growled and continued to attack Percy. "Must have some strength to block Ares's strikes." Hermes said impressed as Percy shield bashed him, making him stumble forward as he jabbed forward again but Ares grabbed it and pulled him forward as he brought his fist to Percy's nose, breaking it and throwing him back as Ares chuckled and tossed his spear away and stalked towards him.

"Your son better do something or else he'll become skewered." Athena said as Percy got up with blood pouring down his nose as Ares brought his sword down again as Percy blocked it and spun around Ares hitting his back leg forcing him to a knee as he quickly turned around only to meet Percy's shield which made a loud ringing sound while everyone winced. "That's got to hurt." Hermes said as Ares fell back with golden ichor flowing from his nose as he got up "Your good...for a demigod." he said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Percy but he predicted it and blocked his attack as Ares flashed away again as Percy looked around warily.

"For a God of War, I expected a better fight. Not him running away." Apollo mocked as Ares appeared with a mace in his hands as he ran at Percy swinging it at Percy forcing him to duck till he made a fatal mistake as he put his shield up to block it but the pure force and pressure from Ares's strike broke his wrist as everyone heard the cracking sound as shadows swallowed Percy as he reappeared a few feet away clutching his wrist "What's wrong sea spawn? Too weak to withstand a strike from a _real_ man?" Ares mocked as Percy grabbed one of his hunting knifes and warily circled Ares "You ain't no man or hero, despite what people will say about you if you survive this quest. You're a murderer anyway, with all the people that died by your hands, all the blood you spilled, the wars you been in, only one thing matters. You're a killer, like everyone else, doesn't matter how hard you'll try to cover it up, you can't hide the truth kid. Especially with some of the things you've done." Ares mocked as Percy's eyes changed back to that crazy pitch black color with the stars and constellations in them as the hunters all gasped while Percy jumped at Ares but shadows swallowed him as he appeared behind Ares leaving a deadly gash on his back as he screamed in pain and swung his mace around but Percy dodged it and slashed at his wrist, forcing him to drop the mace.

"What's wrong Ares, you're a _real_ man aren't you? This shouldn't be hurting you." Percy mocked as Ares ran at him with his sword back in his hand as he swung at Percy but he kept blocking it till he jumped back throwing multiple throwing knifes at Ares faster than light as they all pierced Ares in his chest, arms, and legs as he tried to stand up but a throwing knife pierced his knee forcing him down. "You're right Ares, I've done some terrible things in the past and I do regret it. But I know that I can't change it, only accept it and move on." Percy said as Ares slowly got up, pulling the throwing knife out of his knee as Percy appeared in front of him, literally out of nowhere with his spear in his hand as Ares brought his sword down as a last chance to kill Percy but he dodged and spun out of the way as his spear pierced Ares's ankle, forcing him to a knee as he screamed in pain as a pair of hunting knifes were in a x formation around Ares's throat.

"I think I win." Percy said coldly as he sheathed his hunting knifes and yanked his spear out of Ares's ankle, none too gently either as he walked over to the Hades' Helm of Darkness and grabbed it as Tyler and the others ran towards him. "You're going to regret this punk, one day your weapon will fail you when you need it the most. Beware the curse of Ares." Ares spat as he flashed away while everyone in Olympus were shocked, Apollo was grinning like a mad man so was Hermes, Hestia had a small smile on her face, Poseidon looked like he was about to burst with pride as he stared at the iris message. "Furies, take this to Hades' and tell him what happened." Percy said as the Furies appeared out of the shadows "Looks like we were wrong Perseus Jackson, just this once we aren't going to kill you." Alecto said as he tossed the Helm to Alecto as she caught it and shadows swallowed them.

"Dude that was awesome." Tyler said as he gripped Percy's broken wrist making him yell in pain as he quickly released it "Now how are we going to get back to Manhattan? Percy's too tired to get us back." Tyler said as Hades appeared out of the shadows "I'll shadow travel you there, as a apology for my actions and there will be a gift for you back home." he said as shadows swallowed them as the iris message ended.

"Looks like we wait now brother, then you can tell us you're sorry." Poseidon said with a smirk as Zeus glared at him "Now me and Hermes got something to taunt Ares about for the next millennia." Apollo said with a smile while Hermes nodded in agreement "Very well, let us wait for the demigod to return." Zeus said as everyone sat in their thrones or guest thrones, waiting for the demigods to appear on Olympus.

 **Percy POV**

"Come on, Olympus is at the very top." Annabeth said as we jogged behind her "Why is it at the top of the Empire State Building?" Tyler said as we neared the lobby "The gods move with the heart of the west, and this is where the flame burns brightest so this is where their at." I said as we entered the lobby. "Six hundredth floor please." Annabeth said as the doorman looked down from his newspaper that he was reading "Beat it kid, there's no such thing as six hundredth floor." he said as I spoke "Listen doorman, I am a eight hundred year old demigod with skills that can rival the gods, I just defeated Ares in one on one combat and have Zeus's master bolt in my bag. Do you really want me to use it on you?" I said with a raised eyebrow as he quickly shook his head and gave me the key.

"Make sure you're the only ones in there then put the key in and press the six hundredth floor." He said as I thanked him and went inside the elevator "Annabeth, may you do the honors?" I said as she nodded and put the key in the slot and pressed the button "You may want to grab onto something." she said as I went to speak but was thrown to the ground as the elevator shot off going up.

"Told you to hold on." Annabeth said with a smirk while I glared at her "Whatever, let's go return Zeus's master bolt and get this quest over with." I said moving through Olympus while Tyler followed me, looking around in awe "This is beautiful." he said observing the shrines built for the gods "Just wait till you see my family. Makes this place look like a dump." I muttered as we appeared in front of the throne room doors.

"Everyone ready?" I said as they all nodded as I opened the doors as all eyes turned to me while I slowly walked forward with Tyler beside me "Lord Zeus, my name is Percy Jackson and I believe that this belongs to you." I said as I took out his master bolt slowly as he leaned forward "Give it to me." he said holding his hand out as I threw it towards him.

Once it made contact with his hand lightning started striking till it finally died down as he looked at me "Looks like you and your family are innocent after all, but if you didn't steal it...then who did?" he said while I shrugged my shoulders "Your guess is as good as mine, I don't know Lord Zeus." I said as Tyler spoke "Does this mean that we're free?" he said as Zeus nodded "You're free." he said as Tyler smiled at me. "Some first year huh?" He said while I chuckled as I turned around to leave till I was stopped.

"Perseus." I heard as I turned back to the gods and looked at them to see who said my name "I said your name Perseus." I heard as I looked at Athena, Goddess of Wisdom "Yes Lady Athena?" I said slightly wary of her "Could I ask you a few questions? Some things just don't add up for me." she said as I nodded "First off, how did you summon the lightning?" she said as I spoke "You can't form lightning without storm clouds, I just used the storm clouds as conductors, making it easier to control the lightning." I said as she nodded "How are you so skilled?" Hermes, God of Messengers said as I smiled "Training Lord Hermes, that's all it is." I said "No need for the lord, anyone who can beat Ares in front of all of Olympus has my respect. Just Hermes." he said with a smile as I nodded.

"Why did your eyes change colors?" Athena said as I hesitated for a split second till I finally recovered "What do you mean?" I said confused, hoping they'll leave this topic alone "When you grabbed Ares's shield, we saw your eyes changing multiple colors. How was that possible?" she said curiously as I spoke "I don't recall my eyes ever changing colors. My eyes aren't a full sea green, their also mixed in with a fiery reddish orange color. I'm just using Mist to cover it up." I said as I parted the Mist from my eyes to show what they really look like "I don't know if my eyes change colors, maybe they only do that when I get angry, I just don't know." I said turning to look at Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite, I believe this is yours." I said pulling out her scarf and holding it out for her as she jumped off her throne and snatched it out of my hands, gripping it like a lost puppy as I went to turn around till she crushed me in a hug, knocking the breath out of me. ' _Who knew Aphrodite could squeeze so hard'_ I thought in shock as Apollo and Hermes pried her off of me as I stumbled back into Tyler "Who knew she has a grip like iron?" I whispered to him in shock as he chuckled "Well, if that's everything Olympians. Me and my brother will be heading back to camp along with Annabeth and Grover." I said turning around "One last question Perseus." Athena said as I nodded.

"Why do you always wear that necklace?" She said as my hand instinctively went to my necklace that conceals my true aura "Why do you ask?" I said warily "Just answer the question boy." Artemis said "I do not answer to the likes of you nor do I become associated with people like you, you did not ask the question so I will not answer to you." I said looking back towards Athena till I felt like a sixth sense tingling as I quickly spun around and caught a silver arrow and saw Phoebe with her bow out.

"Have you yet to learn your lesson? I already beat you unconscious twice in camp, would you like to embarrass yourself, your patron, and your sisters in front of all of Olympus?" I said as I burned the arrow to a crisp in my hands with a smirk on my face "I won't even use any powers to beat you into the ground, I'll even use my fists just for you." I said cracking my knuckles "Stop it you two, Artemis control your hunters, Poseidon control your son." Zeus ordered as I looked at Phoebe and saw her glaring at me in hate "I'll be waiting." I mouthed as she walked back to her sisters.

"Lady Athena, I always wear this necklace because it conceals my true aura." I said as Tyler looked at me with eyes wide "Yes you have a powerful aura but it wouldn't be that strong, right?" she said as I spoke "I am a son of Poseidon, champion of Hades and Hestia, both the elder children of Kronos and Rhea and definitely the strongest while I am also a champion of Apollo. I have had eight hundred years to master these powers, my aura rivals one of the big three but if I become mad in anyway my aura will surpass Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I wear this necklace for the safety of my brother and other demigods when we're outside of camp." I said as she looked at Apollo as did the other Olympians.

"Why are you all looking at me for?" He said confused "Is the boy telling the truth or not?" Artemis said as Apollo scratched his head "I'm sorry, did someone say something?" he said ignoring Artemis as Poseidon spoke "Is my son telling the truth?" he said as Apollo stole a quick glance at me and nodded "Yep, he's telling the truth." he said as the Olympians nodded in acceptance. "Well if that's all the questions, we're all going to head back." I said turning around "Did you really kill people?" Hermes said as the hunters looked at me shocked while the Olympians all looked at me as I sighed sadly and nodded.

"Yes I did, thousands if not millions. There's not a day that goes by when I go to sleep and see faces of dead soldiers looking at me." I said looking at Hermes while he nodded in sympathy "Is it okay if I ask all of you a question? Just one." I said as they nodded "How do you do it?" I said confusing the Olympians "Do what son?" Poseidon said as I continued. "How do you deal with your regret and guilt? Some say being immortal is a blessing, but I see it as a curse. You make one fatal mistake and you must forever live with it for the rest of your lives, knowing you can't change it. I stayed alive for years fighting, waiting for the time a child of one of the big three was born so I could come down here and help them through the Great Prophecy safely, so they won't have to suffer like how I did and still do. Is immortality for you a blessing or a curse?" I said as they all looked thoughtful for a few minutes as I saw a few of their eyes get cloudy.

"If this is all that we have, I would like to head home and get some rest." I said bowing as Tyler and the others followed suit as we all turned around and walked towards the door "Oh and Perseus." Zeus said as I looked back at him "Yes Lord Zeus?" I said kindly "Don't ever send us a message like that again." he said while I smiled, knowing he was talking about Medusa's head. "I can't promise you that Lord Zeus, as long as you don't accuse me of stealing ever again, I'll try my hardest not to but I'm known for not listening or following the rules." I said as I bowed again and walked out of the throne room.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I hope you are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"Let's head home everyone." I said as Annabeth, Grover, and Tyler all gathered around me as I shadow travelled us to camp. "That was a very interesting quest." Tyler said as we nodded in agreement as the conch horn sounded twice, signaling lunch "Let's head to lunch everyone, I'm starving." Grover said as we walked towards the dining pavilion.

Once we got there, everyone looked at us in shock as Chiron smiled at us "I take it the quest went well?" he said as we nodded "Percy, yours and Tyler's things have been moved to the Poseidon cabin. I let the Demeter cabin do it since I was worried the Hermes cabin might steal your things." he said as we thanked him and parted ways.

"Percy, after lunch could you and Tyler head to the amphitheater so you can brief the cabin leaders on your quest?" Chiron said as we nodded and walked to the Poseidon table.

As we past people, I kept hearing them mutter "Heard he defeating Ares in one on one combat." or "Can you believe he already defeated the Furies, Minotaur, Medusa, and the Chimera all in one quest?" over and over again as we sat down "Looks like Grover is spilling our details for us." Tyler said as he pointed a fork at Grover as I looked over and saw him babbling away about the quest. "Looks like we won't need to speak, Grover's already doing it for us." I said chuckling as we continued eating dinner, just enjoying the peace and quiet that I haven't had for nearly two to three weeks "What do you think Hades meant when he said there was a gift back home for us?" Tyler said curious while I shrugged my shoulders.

"Knowing Hades, his gift could be one of the most worst monsters from Tartarus. I don't know." I said looking back down at my plate till I froze as a slow smile crept onto my face "What's up Percy? Why are you smiling?" he said as I looked at him "I think I know what gift Hades sent us." I said as he gestured me to continue "Hades took our mom from us because he thought you stole his Helm of Darkness, but now that he has it back..." I trailed off, hoping he'll realize what the gift could possible be as his eyes widened. "Do you think he actually did it?" He said while I shook my head "Only one way to find out." I said as I stood up with him in tow as I headed over to Chiron and Dionysus "Oh look Peter Johnson and Terry Johnson, how lovely to see you here." Dionysus said "Hello Mr.D, Chiron do we have permission to leave camp for a while?" I said as he looked up from his book.

"Why would you want to leave camp, you must be tired from your quest." He said as we shook our heads "We are tired but we want to head to our apartment real quick to see something." I said as he nodded "Alright but be back in about twenty minutes for the debriefing on your quest." he said as we nodded quickly as I put my hand on Tyler's shoulder as we shadow travelled into his apartment "Where do you think she'll be at?" I said looking around "She'll be in my room, no doubt waiting for me to return home from school." he said as he walked down the hallway with me behind him as he opened his door to his room and there sat our mom, on his bed smiling at us.

"Mom!" Me and Tyler said in sync as we crushed her in a hug as she hugged back just as tightly as I felt tears forming in my eyes ' _Just like old times'_ I thought as she pulled away "I'm so proud of you both, sit down and explain to me everything that happened." she said as we explained to her our time at camp, (minus the fights with the Ares cabins) the quest, (Minus me and Tyler jumping off the Saint Louis Arch and not going into details about my fight with Ares) once we finished she looked at us suspiciously. "You two aren't telling me something. I want the full truth you two." She said crossing her arms as we sighed and explained to her my fights with the Ares cabin and me and Tyler jumping off the Saint Louis Arch plus all the details of my fight with Ares.

Once we finished I don't think I've ever seen my mom so pale before but then she suddenly grabbed both of our ears and twisted them making us yelp in pain, begging her to release us. I know, I know, you're probably thinking that I'm acting like a little kid but moms are evil when they want to be. "I don't know if I want to punish you or hug you." She said looking down at us "How about the latter? It seems better than the first one." Tyler suggested as she nodded and pulled us back into a hug.

"I'm glad you are both safe, despite how old you are." She said looking at me while I smiled "As much as I would love to stay and chat mother, we need to head back to camp." I said while she nodded sadly "Percy, a package came in, it said _Hermes Express._ Did Hermes send you something?" she said as I shook my head "Where is it?" I said as she stood up and walked into the front room and pointed at a box sitting on the table as I realized what it was.

"Do you remember what I sent to the Olympians Tyler?" I said as realization dawned in his eyes as he nodded "Yes, I do. Is that it?" he said as I nodded while our mom looked at us confused "What are you two talking about?" she said. "We ran into Medusa and defeated her but Percy wrapped her head up and sent it to Olympus, telling them that I'm innocent." He said as I glared at him "We weren't supposed to tell her that." I said as mom glared at me "You did _what?"_ she said as I chuckled nervously "I don't like being accused of something I didn't do. I had every right to do it." I said walking towards the box and saw a note was attached to it.

 _"Dear Percy,_

 _I know your brother has a hard time with his stepdad so I sent this back to you. Use it for the right reasons, great job of embarrassing Ares in front of all of Olympus. I know I didn't tell you but I also blessed you so you can run a lot quicker now, I didn't tell you because I didn't want Zeus flipping out over a simple blessing."_

 _Love, your very awesome cousin, Hermes_

I finished while mom and Tyler looked at me shocked "Mother, use this gift for a good reason. I know he's been giving you a hard time." Tyler said as we heard a car door close as he smirked "And it looks like Gabe is going to be gone for a while." he said as he picked the box up and took it into the kitchen Gabe opened the door and I finally got a look at him.

If there was one way to put it, he looked like a walrus and had exactly three strings of hair on his head combed like it makes him look good. Not even Eros could make him look decent, that's how bad he looked. "Who are you?" He demanded as I cringed, his breath smells like a rotten sewage times ten ' _No wonder Tyler wasn't discovered for a long time, dude's odor could mask my scent'_ I thought disgusted as he got closer to me "I said, who are you?" he spat as I spoke "I'm Tyler's brother. Perseus." I said as he looked me over "You want to live here you need to help out. I know you got some money on you, hand it over." he said as he stuck his hand out to me.

"I don't got any money and I'm not living here anyway, I'm staying at a camp." I said as I backed away from him as Tyler came back into the living room with a smile on his face "Hey Gabe, I see you met my older brother Percy." he said as Gabe shoved him out of the way and sat at the table "Let's go Percy, Gabe I left you a little present in the fridge but I would really appreciate it if you checked it when me and Percy leave, okay?" he said walking over to me and mom "You could sell him as a statue, make some money off of it and start your career as a writer. You've done more than enough for me, it's time for you to work for what you love the most." he said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Tyler. Be safe at camp." She said as she pulled me into a hug "And you stay out of trouble with the Ares cabin young man." she said as I shook my head "That might not be possible, once they hear I defeated their dad, their going to hate me even more but I will try." I said hugging her back.

"Let's go Percy, mom have a great time." Tyler said as we walked out the door and down the stairs.

As soon as we got down the stairs, we heard Gabe scream for a second or two till he finally stopped while me and Tyler smirked "Glad he's out of the way, I had to deal with him for seven years." Tyler said as we walked into a back alleyway "Ready to go?" I said as he nodded "I know you hate shadow travelling so I'm going to vapor travel us to camp." I said as he went to speak but I put my hand on his shoulder as we dissipated into mist.

Linebreak

Once we reappeared, we appeared in the amphitheater but in different positions, Tyler appeared on top of Chiron and I appeared on top of Katie in the most awkward position I've ever been in my entire life.

"This is awkward." Tyler said from atop Chiron as I quickly scrambled off Katie, both of us red as tomatoes as Chiron tossed Tyler off onto the ground as we both stood up "What did you just do?" he said shocked as I spoke "I vapor travelled us here but it's been a while since I used that type of travel. How we ended up in different positions, I have no idea." I said shaking my head "You seemed to enjoy being on top of Katie." he said with a smirk as I punched him in the gut, hard. "What was that for?" He wheezed out "For saying that." I said sitting down in one of the chairs as he sat beside me "You know it's true." he whispered as I kicked him in the shin.

"Alright, now that Percy and Tyler are here along with Annabeth and Grover, can you proceed to tell us how the quest went?" He said as we nodded and proceeded to tell them how our quest went, fighting the Chimera and defeating Ares and like I predicted, the Ares cabin glared at me.

Once we finished everyone looked at us in shock and awe "Well I'm glad you are all safe and the quest went well. Everyone proceed to head back to your cabins or your training, Percy, you and the others may go rest or join everyone in training." Chiron said as we nodded "I'm going to the training arena Percy, want to join me?" He said as I shook my head "I need to rest, all that shadow travelling really drained me, so did my fight with Ares, I'll be in the cabin if you need anything." I said as he nodded and walked to the arena as I walked to the Poseidon cabin.

 **Tyler POV**

As I entered the arena I saw Luke in there, viciously hacking away at a dummy but his sword was different than the one I seen him have, this one looked deadly and had a sinister look to it which gave me the creeps as I walked towards him. "Hey Luke." I greeted as he turned around and smiled at me "Hey Tyler, what brings you here to the arena?" he said as I lifted up my sword as he nodded "Want to duel?" I said as he nodded as we both got into a battle stance and attacked each other. "Your swordsmanship has really increased big time, I guess Percy was training you hard, wasn't he?" Luke said as I parried an attack "Yes, and I must say it has paid off big time." I said as I used the disarming technique that Luke and Percy taught me as his sword clattered to the ground while mine was at his neck.

"Do you yield?" I said as he nodded "I yield." he said as I put my sword up as he picked his up "Want to join me?" he said picking up a pack of Cokes as I nodded as we walked into the forests till we sat down on a secluded spot as he handed me a drink. "So how did it feel returning Zeus's master bolt?" He said as I shrugged my shoulders "Just felt good to prove to him that I was innocent." I said taking a drink "Have you ever thought about going against the gods Tyler?" he said as I stopped drinking my Coke and looked at him confused.

"Why would I do that?" I said as he spoke "The gods care nothing for their children, look at the Hermes cabin. Most of them in there are unclaimed, the gods don't care about us." he said finishing his Coke and tossing it into the forests while I looked at him shocked and confused. "We aren't supposed to be littering." I said as he stood up "Do you know who stole Hades' Helm of Darkness and Zeus's master bolt?" he said looking at me "No, why?" I said a little warily "It was me Tyler, I stole them." he said as I looked at him shocked.

"The Titans are rising again Tyler, join the winning side. You don't have to suffer." He said as I spoke "It was you the entire time, you summoned the hellhounds into the camp borders, you stole Zeus's master bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness and when Zeus sent his children to find it, Ares caught you but you bribed him into hiding them to start a major war between Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." I said in shock as a scorpion crawled out of the ground as I went to kill it but Luke stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that. This is a pit scorpion, one bite anywhere on your body will kill you in under a minute." He said as I watched the scorpion crawl up my leg "Why are you doing this? Why are you betraying the gods?" I said as he laughed "The gods care for no one or their children, only those who bring them pride and honor. They are using you and your brother Tyler, those dreams you got were messages from Kronos, he's rising again Tyler and this time the gods won't be able to stop him." he said shocking me "How do you know about the dreams? Not even Percy knows about them." I said keeping my eyes on the scorpion as it made its way up to my stomach.

"Kronos sent those dreams to you Tyler, what you saw were the Titans in their prisons. But you saw it, the Titans are escaping their prisons and the gods are ignoring it. Kronos will rise and destroy the gods once and for all." He said while I shook my head "My brother will stop him, you don't know the hidden power he possess. He has more powers than all the Titans and Olympians combined, Kronos is an ant compared to his power. _You_ are on the losing side and you'll be identified as a traitor to Olympus and executed. Once my brother finds out about this, he will hunt you down and you won't escape him." I spat as he raised an eyebrow.

"More power than the Titans, interesting." He mused as I spoke "My brother won't betray the Olympians, that I know for sure. He has friends here and friends on the Olympian council, you won't win." I said as he shook his head "Your loss, Tyler. But don't beg for mercy when you are on your knees in front of Kronos." he said as the pit scorpion jumped at me and bit my hand as I hissed in pain and killed it.

When I looked up, Luke was gone and I felt my vision getting blurry "I got to get to camp." I muttered as I stood up shakily and made my way back to the camp, having to grab the trees to keep my balance. Luckily the nymphs and naiads saw me and helped me to the camp as I started to fall unconscious as campers started running towards me.

"Tyler!" I heard Percy shout "Percy." I muttered as darkness overcame me.

Linebreak

 **One year later**

"Tyler, you're going to be late for school, get up!" My mom shouted as I groaned underneath my covers and got up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "I'm up." I yelled as I got up and got dressed as I looked towards my window and saw a shadow, making me rub my eyes again till I saw it was gone. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me." I said as I went downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast "Hello Tyler." mom said as I greeted her back and sat down for breakfast.

"Do you know where Percy is? He didn't come home for the summer." Mom said as I nodded "The Olympians called him up there. Apparently since he has skills that rival the gods, they have him going out on hunts for dangerous monsters and disposing of them although he has to work with the hunt for a few." I said "That couldn't have been good." she said as I nodded "It wasn't, the first time him and Phoebe got into a serious fight. He broke her shoulder, three ribs, and four vertebrae's." I said while her eyes widened but I continued "Then he got into a fight with Artemis and knocked her unconscious by throwing her throw several trees and was using the water to drown her, since she's a daughter of Zeus but Poseidon stopped him. The hunt stays away from him and he stays away from them, Jennifer tried to talk to him but he attacked her too but the worst was with Phoebe out of everyone else, especially the first time.

"Surely he stopped, right?" She said as I shook my head "He would've kept going but Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, and Ares had to come down there and pull him off her before he actually killed her. Apollo is giving him lessons on how to control his temper, says he thinks it the stress from any past wars he's been in and any choices that might've affected him in his past. With his hatred towards Artemis and the hunters, it just adds up to his temper plus with the Ares cabin always attacking him for defeating their father. Luckily Percy's restrained himself from killing anybody." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Is there anyone who can keep him under control without the gods having to constantly come down there?" She said as I nodded "Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter." I said as she raised an eyebrow "Is he in love with her?" she said while I nodded "I think he is, but I'm not sure. It might be because they share such a close relationship like how he did with Jennifer before she left him for the hunt." I said while she nodded.

"Actually that might be the reason, he doesn't really let anyone into his personal life except for me and Katie, nobody else. Not even Poseidon or any of the gods can get into his personal life, but Aphrodite continues to try." I said finishing up my breakfast "She's still trying to get together with my son, when she has a husband and is cheating on him with Ares?" she said while I nodded.

"It's futile but she believes otherwise. I think the closest she got was when he was in a depressed state and she used that against him. Luckily Apollo and Hermes stopped her in time before she did something terrible, like having a child with him." I said standing up and heading to the door "I got to go mom, I got to meet with Tyson." I said as I headed outside to Meriwether College Prep.

Linebreak

"Hey Tyson." I said as I walked up to Tyson, see Tyson is this seven foot tall dude that's like a giant, he has shaggy brown hair that covers his eyes, he lives on the streets. My mom and I tried to convince him to live with us but he refused and I don't want to sound like a jerk but his feelings get hurt very easily.

I learned this when we were changing for P.E. and he was scared to change so I had to stand in front of the bathroom door so no one would go in plus I have to defend him from bullies constantly "Let's go Tyson. We can't be late for class." I said as we walked to our Social Studies class "Hey look, it's loser one and loser two." I heard as I groaned and turned around "Hey Matt." I said as he walked up with his little posse but he had three new people with bulging muscles and were around Tyson's height which was impossible "Funny." Tyson mumbled "They smell funny." he said while I looked at him confused. "Who smells funny?" I said as he pointed at Matt's three new friends who had some funny names such as Marrow Sucker, Skull Eater, and Joe Bob. No human beings had names like that.

"Sup loser." Matt sneered as I spoke "What do you want Matt?" I said as he laughed "From you, nothing. What could I possible want from a loser like you?" he said while his posse laughed "Whatever." I said walking away "Hey what's up freak show?" he said directing this to Tyson as I saw tears falling from Tyson's eyes "Leave him alone, he isn't a freak." I said as Matt looked at me "Really? Maybe if you left him alone, you'd have some friends and not hanging out with _that."_ he said pointing at Tyson as he ran away crying as I clenched my fist but then stopped remembering what Percy told me.

 _Flashback_

 _"Don't waste your energy and time on the mortals." Percy said looking at me "They don't matter to us, we focus on survival and training. Let them mock or do whatever they do, if they knew who we really are and what we did they would be wetting their pants and whimpering like a pathetic whipped puppy." he said as I burst out in laughter while he later joined me._

 _Flashback ends_

"Who's this?" Matt said snatching a photo of Annabeth that she sent to me "Give it back Matt." I said as he looked at the picture "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" he said as he gave the picture to his massive friends as they chewed on it while walking away. "I'll deal with you in P.E.!" Matt shouted as they walked away as I walked towards the bathroom, knowing Tyson is in there.

Linebreak

"Alright, you know the rules. Pick your team captains." Coach Nunley said as he sat down and was reading the sports article while Matt picked all of his friends as the game started as we ran towards the balls "Tyson come on, let's play-" I got cut off as a ball hit me square in the gut knocking the air out of my lungs as I hit the ground as the other side burst out in laughter.

"Tyson watch out!" I said as he moved to the side just in time as a dodgeball landed where he was at but it exploded as I looked over and saw Joe Bob grinning at me "What's your problem? You could've killed somebody!" I shouted as he spoke "That was the plan." he said as I noticed something, he seemed to look bigger than before and taller than Tyson by at least a foot as Matt backed up in shock and fear "You aren't from Detroit!" he said as they Joe Bob, Skull Eater, and Marrow Sucker all grinned, showing off their yellow teeth as they threw dodge balls, but these dodge balls were cannonballs as I had to keep dodging them while everyone was screaming and running around till Marrow Sucker threw a flaming cannonball at Tyson.

"Tyson move!" I shouted but Tyson stood there as the ball hit him square in the chest but instead of blowing up like I thought he would, he only slid back a few feet as he threw it back to Marrow Sucker "Uh oh." he said as the cannonball hit him as he exploded into golden dust while I looked at Tyson in shock. Joe Bob and Skull Eater must've noticed Marrow Sucker was gone and roared in anger and threw their cannonballs at Tyson but he just caught them and threw them back as one made contact with Skull Eater and killed him but Joe Bob threw one more at Tyson as it made contact with him, throwing him into the wall as it came down on him.

"Now to take care of you Son of Poseidon." He said as he walked towards me but a bronze dagger pierced his chest "Uh oh." he said as he exploded in golden dust while Annabeth stood there covered in golden dust while Matt stood there shocked "That's the girl." he said as Annabeth turned towards him and rammed her fist into his nose, throwing him back. "And _you,_ lay off my friend." She said as I got over my shock "How are you here?" I said as she rolled her eyes "I've been here Tyler . I've just been trying to find the right time to talk to you." she said as a thought came to me "That was you. Watching me through my bedroom window." I said as I felt heat rush towards my face.

"Now's not the time to discuss that." She snapped, although she looks a little red in the face also "Who is _he?"_ she said pointing at Tyson "This is Tyson, why?" I said confused as she went to speak but the principle ran up with the police behind him "Percy, what-" he started but me, Annabeth, and Tyson were already out the massive hole in the wall.

Linebreak

"Where did you find _him?"_ She said pointing at Tyson like he was some kind of pest "I found him during the year." "Is he homeless?" she said still watching him while I nodded "It's surprising the Laistrygonians came after you with him around." she said pointing at Tyson "Alright hold up, why are you acting like he's a bad person? Tyson would never hurt anyone." I said defensively "What are you both talking about?" he said confused while Annabeth looked at him in shock "You can speak?" she said in shock.

"You're pretty." He said reaching out to touch her hair "Gross, don't touch me." she said, slapping his hand away "Tyson, do you know about the Greek gods?" I said while he nodded "Well...their real, they move with the heart of the west and they are alive. Me and Annabeth are demigods, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and I am a son of Poseidon." I said looking up at him.

"Their...real?" He said while me and Annabeth exchanged glances "Yes Tyson, they are." I said "Son of the sea god?" he said pointing at me while I nodded "We need to head to camp, Tyler. Something bad has happened." Annabeth said while I nodded "My mom said the same thing, is it about what happened with Grover?" I said "No, what's wrong with Grover?" she said worriedly as I explained to her my dream.

"We'll have to worry about it later, but right now we need to head to camp." She said as she got a drachma out of her pocket and said some words in Ancient Greek as she tossed the drachma onto the concrete as it sank through the ground but I understood the words just fine, _Chariot of Damnation_ which didn't seem very good to me as a taxi arrived, but it was different than other taxies.

This one looks like it was about to fall apart and was gray, while three women sat in the front arguing "Ride to camp Half-Blood please." Annabeth said as she got in as did I but the driver stopped Tyson "We don't take his kind." she said pointing a bony finger at Tyson ' _What is it, pick-on-Tyson-day today'_ I thought "We'll pay extra." Annabeth said "Done, everyone hop on." she said as Tyson got in.

"We may want to buckle up." Annabeth said as we suddenly lurched backwards, speeding off down the highway _'Oh gods, please help us'_ I thought as the driver seemed more on arguing then driving. "We'll be fine." Annabeth said as they took a hard right, throwing Annabeth into me and me into Tyson "Hopefully." she added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean ' _hopefully'?"_ I said warily as she got off me "These are the Gray sisters, their a little...off shall we say." she said as I looked at the three women and saw them arguing over an eye "Why are they arguing over an eye?" I said as all three of them turned back to me, making me scream. _They had no eyes._

 _'Please Lord Chaos, let us make it out of here in one piece'_ I prayed to Chaos, hoping he'll answer it.

 **Percy POV**

"Alright hunters, we'll rest here for a few minutes than continue our hunt." Artemis said as the hunters all started to set up a small camp while I walked off into the forests, making my own camp away from these annoying little girl scouts. "Hello Percy." I heard as I spun around and saw Apollo leaning up against a tree, grinning at me "Hello Apollo, what brings you here?" I said with a smile.

"What? I can't visit my favorite demigod?" He said with a raised eyebrow while I shook my head "No, just haven't seen you in a while. Where you been?" I said gathering up wood for a fire "Busy." was all he said while I stared at him "Is that all?" I said while he shook his head "No, there's a lot more. I just don't want to tell you." he finished with a smile. "So how's everything going with the hunters?" He said sitting down on a log "Okay I guess, just wanting to get this stupid hunt over with and get away from them as fast as possible." I said while he nodded "What are you hunting down this time?" he said as I started a fire with Hestia's powers.

"Two drakons and Echidna, whom escaped me on the Saint Louis Arch." I said while he nodded "You're doing great Percy, I see your temper isn't as hot headed as it was. I take it my advice helped you?" he said with a smirk while I rolled my eyes "Yes Apollo, your advice is working out for me." I admitted as he smiled "Knew it was right, I got to go Percy, someone has to drive the sun chariot." he said "Apollo, it's nighttime. Don't lie to me, I know exactly where you are going." I said while he chuckled sheepishly "Well see you later then." he said quickly as he flashed away while I sat down at my camp and summoned a few cheeseburgers and the pills father gave to me as I took them and started eating my lunch.

"If you're going to attack me, do it now so we can get this over with. If not, then please come out of your hiding spots and explain why you are here." I said not looking up from my lunch as I heard multiple figures land on the ground "What do I owe the pleasure, hunters?" I said finishing my first cheeseburger and moving on to my second one as they approached me "Hello Perseus." Jennifer said while I nodded my head, still eating my food while a awkward silence started to fill the air "I know you didn't come over here for a reason, please spit it out and get it over with." I said finishing my cheeseburger as I summoned a glass of water and put the pills in my mouth and took a drink of water, grimacing at the taste of the pills.

"Alright, how did you do it?" A hunter said while I looked at her, brown eyes and black hair "Maria, daughter of Hephaestus, correct?" I said while she looked shocked but nodded "Do what?" I said as Zoe spoke "At the camp before thou left for the quest, we saw thee in the arena doing... _something_. What was it?" Zoe said while I looked at her confused till I realized what she was talking about. "Oh, your talking about when you first arrived at the camp aren't you?" I questioned as they nodded "Just some training with powers, nothing important." I said waving it off as I stood up, summoning my bow "That wasn't average training, you were summoning lightning and flashing around. How did you do it?" another hunter said while I raised an eyebrow "You mean this?" I said as I light travelled behind them "What are you looking at?" I said as they spun around but I light travelled back in front of them.

"Yes, that." Jennifer said in shock while I laughed "Apollo is a god of light, it's sort of like shadow travelling but just with light instead of shadows. If I was flashing, you would've been killed. No mortal can look at a god's true form." I said light travelling on top of the tree above them "Then how do you do it so easily? Surely it would've taken some of your energy?" a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes said ''Daughter of Athena?" I said while she nodded.

"How old are you?" I questioned while she looked at me "I beg your pardon?" she said while I rolled my eyes "How old are you?" I said again "Three hundred and twelve." she said while I nodded "I've had eight hundred to master these powers. It takes me no energy at all, I could flash to the other side of the world and back with no problem." I said as I light travelled away.

 **Jennifer POV**

We all stood there dumbstruck as Percy just left "I still have questions." Sarah said as Percy appeared back wearing some weird clothing "Told you. I travelled to Africa, although I nearly got shot then I accidently travelled to Afghanistan and nearly got blown up then I travelled to Antarctica. See." he said tossing some photos on the ground as we looked at them and saw him in Antarctica with polar bears around him and some more pictures of him in different parts of America, he was even in Brazil!

"Do I look tired, daughter of Athena?" He said looking at Serenity as she shook her head "Exactly, but I am on certain...restrictions on my powers." he said rubbing a pair of bracelets that I didn't notice him have on "What do you mean ' _restrictions'?"_ Maria said while he raised his hands as lightning struck for a few moments then stopped "I'm under a lot of stress so my family decided to give me this bracelet that restricts certain powers. Like with the Saint Louis Arch, I nearly burned it down on my quest so this is like a punishment to me since I hate having restrictions." he said trying to burn the bracelet off with Greek Fire while we stepped back.

"Surely you could just melt it off, right?" Sarah said while he laughed "What do you think I'm doing?" he said raising his hands "If that's all, please leave. I need to practice my archery." he said hopping down from the tree and walked off "How did you control the time? You froze it completely, not even Kronos can do that." Sarah said as he froze mid-step "What do you mean?" his said, his voice cold and emotionless "When we were watching you, you froze everything completely. How did you do it?" she said while he turned around to face us "How I did it is none of your business, nor is it anyone else's business. Not the gods, not the campers, and certainly not yours. Some things are better off as a secret, I would prefer it if you didn't tell this to anyone. It would save me a lot of trouble till the time is right." he said walking away.

"What do you mean, keep it a secret?" Kayla yelled "Keep it a secret, not hard is it? I'd hate to kill a girl, I've killed millions of men but never a woman, please don't be the first!" he yelled back as shadows swallowed us and spat us out, back onto the training ground.

 **One week later**

 **Percy POV**

"We aren't far behind. The drakons are only a few miles ahead, let's move." Artemis said as her hunters ran ahead while I jogged a steady pace, whistling a friendly tune.

After about five minutes I appeared beside the hunters still whistling "Will you shut up?" Phoebe snapped "When you stop challenging me and acting like a ass then I'll stop." I said as she went to say something but Jennifer stood in between us "Too close." I said as shadows formed around me as I appeared on top of a tree, looking down at the two drakons and Echidna attacking a group of demigods. "Those demigods look so familiar." I said to no one in particular but Jennifer answered for me, sadly "Who do they remind you of?" she said from below but I ignored her and continued observing the group, feeling something wasn't right.

"She asked you a question boy, answer it." Phoebe said "Will you shut the fuck up? I'm sick and tired of hearing your bitchy attitude, shut up!" I snapped shocking the hunters and Artemis while the battle down below froze and looked at me "See what you did now?" I said to Phoebe as I jumped out of the tree, landing on top of the drakon as it moved around like a bull, trying to throw me off but I held on as a silver arrow landed a few meters away from where my hand was at. "Watch where you shoot hunters, or get better at aiming." I shouted as I kept a firm grip on the drakon as I let go as I went up in the air bringing out my throwing knifes as I threw two straight into it's eyes, blinding it.

"Percy, duck!" I heard as I spun around and saw the drakon coming at me as it swallowed me whole.

 **Jennifer POV**

We watched in shock as Percy was swallowed whole by a drakon as one of the demigods summoned water to his aid and sent it forward towards the drakon, throwing it back "Move demigods." Artemis ordered but the boy, now realized as Tyler ignored her and ran towards the drakon "Oh you did not just eat me, bad choice buddy." we heard from the drakon as steam started to roll off it as it screamed in pain moving around till it finally exploded into golden dust while Percy stood there. Breathing hard.

"That," He started shaking the dust off him "Was disgusting." he said as he turned towards the other drakon "Get down!" we heard as a loud boom was heard as a explosion was heard, throwing everyone to the ground as a civil war boat appeared. "Jackson? What are you doing here?" We heard as a girl hopped off the boat, who looked a lot like Phoebe, "Must be a child of Ares." I muttered as she stormed up to Percy "Sup Clarisse?" he said shaking the dust out of his hair "What are you doing here?" she demanding "Hunting for the gods again. What do you think I was doing, trying to have a tea party?" he said glaring at her.

Clarisse went to say something till Tyler spoke "Percy?" he said but it sounded more like a question that a statement as Percy and Clarisse looked at him "What are you doing here?" him and Clarisse said in sync "Nothing." he said nervously as Percy appeared in front of him "Truth, now." he said sternly as Tyler sighed and explained everything that happened at the camp and him sneaking out of camp.

"Chiron and Argus got fired because of a poison that is killing Thalia's tree and is allowing monsters to enter the camp, correct?" He said while Tyler nodded "You, Annabeth, and the Cyclopes over there snuck out of camp and have been heading towards the Sea of Monsters or better known as the Bermuda Triangle to recover the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus." he said while they nodded again "We have a half-brother who is a Cyclopes." he said as Tyler nodded again "Alright, I would join you but I'm busy at the moment but I'll join up with you as soon as we hunt down Echidna, alright?" he said as Clarisse went to speak but he spoke first.

"Their going with you Clarisse, weather you like it or not. You won't be able to defeat Polyphemus on your own. I already heard the prophecy and already understand the meaning. Do it or I'll have to pound you into the ground then make you agree and if you toss them out into the Sea of Monsters, I'll kill you myself. Now get going." he said as they disappeared and reappeared on the boat as the waves pushed them out to sea while we looked at him shocked.

"Please don't stare, let's get this over with so we can go our separate ways and hopefully never see each other again." He said turning away "But we all know that's impossible." he muttered as he popped his joints "I already know where Echidna is, hopefully you ladies can keep up because I won't be stopping or slowing down." he said "Do you think you're faster than us?" Artemis said while Percy laughed "No, I _know_ I'm faster than you, try not to eat my dust. Be a shame to get those pretty little faces dirty." he said as we glared at him till he suddenly took off to the Northeast while we ran after him slowly catching up to him.

"I thought you were faster than us, Perseus." Artemis mocked as he laughed a few feet ahead "Oh I am, watch." he said as he suddenly became a blur of white while we watched in shock as he got farther and farther away from us till he was at least around four hundred yards away from us and was slowly getting farther away "How is he moving that fast?" Artemis said in shock as he disappeared from view.

Linebreak

"Bout time you ladies caught up, I've been waiting." He said biting into a apple with a smirk on his face "Wonder what Apollo will do when he hears this?" he said with a thoughtful look on his face "Don't you dare." Artemis growled "Or what?" he challenged standing straighter but Artemis didn't say anything "Exactly, Echidna is two hundred meters ahead. Ran into a group of monsters, a few hellhounds and Cyclopes but nothing much." he said walking ahead still biting into his apple as Artemis growled. "As much as I hate him, I respect his skills and speed as a hunter. That I'll say." She said stomping forward while we followed her "What else can your brother do, Jennifer?" Serenity said while I spoke "I don't think he sees me as his sister but he can probably do much more." I said looking down "He'll come around, give it time." she said as we saw Echidna with a few monsters "Circle them, take out all the monsters but leave Echidna, we need to question her." Artemis said as we circled the monsters.

"On three." Artemis said raising her bow "One, two, three!" she said as multiple arrows hit their targets killing most of the monsters as Echidna tried to run again but a throwing knife stopped her "Take another step and you'll wish you hadn't." Percy said as Echidna turned around while we walked toward her "Hello Artemis, see you have another boy in your ranks. Is this going to turn into another Orion?" she said as fire hit her arm, burning it as she screamed in pain "Compare me to him again and I'll make you beg for Tartarus." he hissed, his hands both holding fire in them.

"Stop Perseus, we need answers and she has them." Artemis said while he nodded and released the fire, glaring at Echidna "What were you doing scouting around for?" Artemis demanded "Looking for him." she said, pointing at Percy while everyone else looked at him while he raised an eyebrow "Am I that special to you? You're too kind." he said sarcastically "Why do you need my brother for?" I said as he glared at me.

"Brother? Don't seem like that to me, seems more like he hates you or hates all of you in fact." She said smirking "Enough questions Echidna, why are you here and what do you need me for?" he said as she laughed "Our master is rising Perseus Jackson and he wishes to have you on his side, knowing you have more power than the Olympians combined." she said as he laughed "Really? Well I'm fine here, but thanks for the invitation though but I'll pass." he said pulling a throwing knife out "And what of Crystal?" she said smirking as Percy's eyes got cloudy and I swore I saw tears forming "What about her?" he said while I stared at him worriedly.

' _Something tells me this Crystal and him were more than friends'_ I thought "Don't you want your revenge? The gods killed her, you could have your revenge. Strike them down, bring them to their knees and make them beg for mercy. Our master will even bring her back." she said as his head snapped up as he looked at her "Percy, don't listen to her. She's lying to you, I don't know who Crystal is but she wouldn't want this." I said as she spoke "You're one to speak? You left him for immortality when he would give up anything to keep you by his side. Who will you side with Percy? Those who left you and killed someone you love the most or will you side with those who can bring her back, our master will even spare those you love. Tyler, Sally, Apollo, Hestia, Hades, Hermes, Annabeth, Katie, all those who you love will be spared. Join us in ending the Olympians reign and you will have happiness, something you have longed for for the past eight hundred years." she said while Percy was looking back and forth between us.

"Perseus, don't do this." Artemis said as Echidna spoke "The gods will use you Percy, look at them. Using you to hunt down monsters like a slave when that's Artemis's job. They took your mother from you, you had to go through pain and suffering to get her back, accused of stealing Zeus's master bolt. For the past year, you've been doing their dirty work for them ever since you went to that camp. Thrown into wars that were started by the Olympians, forced to draw your weapon and end another human being for the Olympians amusement. Our master wants to end this madness caused by the Olympians, he wants peace and by accomplishing that is by ending the Olympians. Join us." she said holding her hand out to Percy while he tried to speak but couldn't as tears were in his eyes as he shakily picked something out of his shirt and I saw it was a ocean blue gem that was shaped like a heart that looked like the waves were actually in it with the words _'Crystal and Percy together forever, The Ocean's Love'_ were engraved on it which confused me "The ocean's love, Percy. Something that the Olympians voted on and killed her for. Didn't even give her a chance, a vote that ended 8-4, eight people voted for her death." Echidna said as Percy gripped the necklace as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

I tried to speak but she spoke first "Hera, Zeus, Hephaestus, Ares, Demeter, Athena, Dionysus, and _Artemis_ voted for her death, Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, and Aphrodite voted against it. I know if Hades and Hestia had a vote they would go against it. I can see it in your eyes, the lust for vengeance, for justice, to strike down every killer who does it for fun, every man who rapes for pleasure, to remold the world in your own image Percy. The gods refuse to even call you Percy, something that's so simple but they refuse to do it. Have your vengeance, right here, right now, strike down Artemis and have your revenge. The same Olympian who captured her and brought her forth to the Olympians for death, start by killing her, then her pitiful little hunters whose skills are nothing compared to yours. Send their lifeless bodies back to the Olympians." Echidna said as she looked at Artemis "You know who I'm talking about, Crystal Bishop, the daughter of Oceanus." she said as Artemis gasped and looked at Percy while our eyes widened.

"Perseus I'm so-" "SHUT UP!" He shouted as fire surrounded him making all of us back up except for Echidna who smirked "Take your revenge Percy Jackson, avenge her death by putting the mighty Hunters of Artemis to their knees." she said as Percy slowly pulled out his hunting knifes and looked at us "Perseus don't do it, I'm sorry for what I did." Artemis pleaded as Percy spoke but when he did, his voice was void of all emotions, cold, lifeless "Zoe is a daughter of Atlas yet she is here, you could've stood up for her like how you did with Zoe but you didn't." he hissed while Echidna nodded "Yes Percy, she stood by and let it happen. Bring Olympus down to its knees, show them what true power means." she encouraged as she smirked at us "Look into his eyes and you will see the pain you threw onto him, he has every right to kill you." she said as I looked into his eyes and saw many emotions. Vengeance, hate, pain, guilt, and sorrow all swirling around as his eyes darkened considerably as he looked at Echidna.

"You promise me revenge?" He said as our eyes widened while she nodded "Against all eight Olympians who caused you this pain." she said as she stuck her scaly hand out as he gripped it. She smiled and tried to release her hand from Percy's but couldn't get free "What are you doing?" she said as he smiled, but this smile was the smile of a wolf, a predator, a killer "Nothing important." he said as Greek Fire erupted from his hand as it swirled violently around her arm and quickly spread throughout her body as she screamed in pain till nothing remained of her except for a pile of golden dust while he stood there.

"Perseus-" Artemis started "Don't, I don't need your excuses nor do I want any apologies from any of you. My job is done here." he said as he walked past us towards the camp with the necklace dangling from his hand while we watched him in shock "Let's head back and gather up our stuff." Artemis said quietly as we gathered around her as she flashed us to camp.

Linebreak

"Milady, is it okay if I go visit Percy?" I said as I entered Artemis's tent while she nodded "Go ahead, I'll have another hunter pack up your things." she said as I looked into her eyes and saw guilt "He's right, I stood up for Zoe but didn't do the same thing for Crystal. I voted for a maiden's death, without a second hesitation. He's right about everything, how many women am I truly helping?" she said putting her head in her hands while I wanted to speak but didn't know what to say so I just stood there "Go visit your brother, he needs comfort." she said gesturing me out while I nodded and walked out her tent towards Percy's camp about two hundred meters away.

"Hey Jennifer." Serenity said as I nodded, not really in the mood to talk "Tell your brother he has my deepest condolences, nobody deserves that type of suffering." she said while I nodded as fire erupted into the air violently while we all ran towards the spot and saw Percy moving quicker than Hermes slashing through the trees like they were butter and was jumping from tree to tree throwing his throwing knifes at targets he made in random spot as they landed with pinpoint accuracy till he pulled out a spear and threw it towards a tree as it imbedded itself halfway into the tree while we watched in awe at his skills.

After a few minutes he stopped and raised his hands as water started forming into a hurricane but kept in control, like it was waiting to unleash havoc and destruction, feeling it's master's pain and suffering. We watched in shock as another hurricane formed but this one was out of fire as it was the same thing, waiting to unleash havoc and destruction as he clasped his hands together as both hurricanes mixed together forming a even bigger hurricane that was mixed with fire and water as the area darkened considerably to the point we could only see the hurricane and Percy standing in front of it with the shadows wrapping around him, giving him a eerie look.

The hurricane slowly dwindled till it disappeared as the darkness disappeared but then it got really bright and hot all of a sudden till it stopped after a few minutes while Percy was on his knees, shaking as I walked towards him. "Percy." I said softly as he spun around with the necklace gripped in his hands along with his bow while his eyes were bloodshot.

"Stay away from me." He hissed out as he kept his bow trained on me as he walked towards his tent and quickly gathered everything up while he still kept the necklace in his hand "Don't come near me unless you wish to meet Hades, I mean it." he said seriously as he light travelled away, leaving me looking at his spot sadly, knowing that this hit him hard, but how hard, I don't know.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I feel pretty proud of this chapter and I hope you like it! Feel free to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

I quickly light travelled away from the hunters so I could unleash my anger, and not do something I'll regret. I appeared in a landscape as I quickly scanned the area and saw no one was here. ' _Perfect'_ I thought as I finally unleashed all the pain I've endured from wars, the guilt of killing another person, the sorrow of failing to save someone I love, the lust for revenge against the Olympians who voted for Crystal's death. Everything from the last eight hundred years finally flowed out like a waterfall as my emotions took over, thus destroying everything in the area as the fire surrounding me started to change into Greek Fire as cracks started appearing in the ground around me _'why is it always me? Why must I suffer more than everyone else has to'_ I thought bitterly and sadly as I was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"It's okay Percy, let it out." I heard a soothing voice that I realized was Hemera as I finally released the tears as she continued to hug me even though I completely soaked her clothes but she didn't care as I felt someone else hug me who I realized was Nyx as I cried even harder, gripping both of them like they were my lifeline.

"I miss her." I muffled out into Hemera's shirt "I miss her so much." I said as Hemera whispered soothing words into my ear as I felt more immortal presences but didn't bother to look "Hey Perce." I heard Apollo say but I didn't look "Is it so hard for peace? What must I do to end this suffering? Why are the Fates so cruel?" I whispered out as Hemera and Nyx hugged me tighter "Experience is a cruel teacher Hemera, she gives the exam first then the lesson." I said releasing her and Nyx as I started to dry my eyes.

"I'm sorry Percy. I wish I could've done something more to save her." Apollo said looking down while Hermes nodded in agreement "It's fine." I said trying for a smile but couldn't even manage a small smirk "No it's not Percy, what they did wasn't right. They had no right to do that." Hermes said while I looked at him confused "Why are you here, not that I don't appreciate the help." I said "I told him who you really are and he swore on the River Styx not to say anything so we're good." Apollo said with a smile while I looked at Hermes gratefully.

"Thank you Hermes." I said as he waved it off "Don't worry about it Percy." he said as I looked at Nyx and Hemera "You two should head back before Zeus gets suspicious of the massive aura here." "Are you going to be fine?" Nyx said while I nodded "I'll be fine." I said even though I know on the inside and I'm pretty sure they know too, I'm far from okay.

Nyx and Hemera observed me for a few more minutes till they finally nodded as they flashed away "Where you going to go now Perce?" Apollo said "Help my brother with this quest to find the Golden Fleece, then head back to camp." I said looking at the necklace "Percy, you should head back home or to camp. I don't think you're going to be able to fight in your condition." Apollo said worriedly but I shook my head "I'm going to be fine, Tyler and the others need my help. As long as I can still move I'm going and you can't and won't stop me Apollo." I said looking him directly in the eyes.

Neither one of us were backing down till he finally looked away "Be careful Percy." he said while I nodded "Thank you Hermes, for the blessing." I said looking at Hermes as he smiled at me "I hope it came in handy?" he said while I nodded "Increases my speed so now I can probably beat Aether in a foot race now." I said while he smiled.

"Glad it came in handy Percy, take care." He said as he and Apollo disappeared while I put the necklace back on and took a deep breath as I was about to vapor travel till I couldn't "Too many memories." I muttered feeling tears form as I fought them back from falling as I light travelled to Tyler's last known location.

Linebreak

Once I reappeared I saw I was in front of a spa "What's a spa doing in the middle of the Sea of Monsters?" I muttered as a lady came walking towards me "Hello. Can I help you?" she said as I nodded "Yes, I'm looking for a boy who's the same age as me, looks just like me but a couple inches shorter and a girl with blonde princess curls and grey eyes. Have you seen them?" I questioned as she nodded "Yes Annabeth is getting a makeover and Tyler is with Ms.C, I'll take you to her." she said nicely as I nodded and followed her.

As I looked around I noticed there was no men here whatsoever, only women which set me slightly on edge as I looked around for Tyler and Annabeth till she walked in a room where I saw Annabeth, who looked different. I saw she wore makeup and looked pretty "Percy?!" she said in shock and happiness while I tried to smile but couldn't so I just nodded.

"Hey Annabeth, you know where Tyler is?" I said giving her a hug "I don't know, I was just asking Ms.C if she knew where he was." she said pointing at Ms.C "Hello Ms.C, do you know where my brother is?" I said as she spoke "Yes but let me tell you this, what do you see in yourself?" she said as she led me to a mirror as I saw myself and all in all, I looked terrible. My hair was like a rat's nest, my eyes were dull like they lost their light and they were bloodshot but I looked past that and saw the true me "I see a killer, a boy who failed to save the ones he loves the most, a boy who is nothing but a tool bred for war and destruction. What do you see Circe?" I said shoving her back as I pulled out my hunting knifes as Annabeth stood by me "Where's Tyler at?" Annabeth said as I observed the room till I saw guinea pigs in a cage but one looked strange.

This guinea pig had raven black fur and sea green eyes and looked like it was trying to tell me something. I was confused till I realized it was Tyler "You turned my brother into a guinea pig?" I said shocked and pissed as I turned towards Circe to see a ball of fire coming at me but I caught it "Son of Hestia, got to do better than that." I said as I jumped towards her as she pulled out a dagger and was pretty good with it.

"Annabeth, figure out a way to free Tyler." I said as I ducked under a swipe and slashed at her knee but she jumped back as I saw a duffel bag "Annabeth, check that bag." I said as I dodged under a strike as Annabeth ran over to it and started rummaging through it as I continued fighting Circe, being extremely careful so I don't destroy any of the potions that are on the table and counters and careful not to impale Annabeth as Circe's eyes widened "No!" she screamed as I looked past my shoulder and saw Tyler sitting on the table while a bunch of pirates got up as I ran over to Tyler and hauled him up "Who are ye?" a pirate said as I looked at him.

"Who are you?" I said as he spoke "Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach, son of Ares." he said as our eyes widened as the pirates started rampaging through the spa "Come on, I saw a boat back by the deck. I'll shadow travel us there." I said as we disappeared from the room and appeared on the deck as I pointed towards a boat as we ran towards it and got on.

"Their stealing our ship. Stop them!" Blackbeard yelled as I quickly unfastened the ropes as I set the boat off, controlling it without having to steer it as the ropes and everything else aligned themselves. "Bout time you showed up Percy." Tyler said sitting by me "What took you so long?" he said "Just a few distractions Tyler, nothing to big." I said not looking at him as I quickly stood up and walked towards the deck, leaving Tyler confused.

 **Tyler POV**

"Hey Annabeth, is it me or does Percy seem a little distracted and looked a little distressed?" I said as she nodded "He does, his eyes are bloodshot like he's been crying a lot but I've never seen him cry before plus he keeps fiddling with that necklace around his neck like it reminds him of someone or something." she said looking at Percy "Plus I haven't seen him use any of his water powers, only his powers from Apollo, Hades, and Hestia. He's acting like using the water hurts him or something." I said looking at Percy worriedly.

"We're approaching the Sirens, we need to be careful with how we proceed." Percy said walking towards us "Here, put these in your ears." he said as he handed us cotton balls "Percy, why do we need these?" I said confused. "To block out the Sirens singing, if you hear it you'll go overboard and swim right to your death." he said as I spoke "Well what about you?" I said as he smiled "I don't need it, I'll be fine. I can listen to them and it won't harm me." he said as I put the cotton balls in my ear as he said something but I couldn't hear him then he put up a thumbs up as did I as he nodded.

After a few minutes I heard singing but it was faint, like it was at the back of my head. I knew it was the Sirens so I decided not to focus on it as I focused on Percy _'What's wrong with you Percy? And why are you acting like your past is haunting you?'_ I thought as I stared at the necklace and saw it had some words on it ' _Crystal and Percy together forever, The Ocean's Love'_ I read as I grew confused as a million thoughts raced through my mind ' _Who is Crystal and what does that mean, the Ocean's Love?'_ I thought as Percy waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my daze as he mimicked pulling cotton balls out of his ears as I took them out.

"We're clear of the Sirens. I'm going to get us as close to the beach as possible then we'll have to walk the rest." Percy said as we neared Polyphemus's island "Hey Tyler, where's Tyson and Clarisse? I was wondering where those two are." he said as I grimaced and explained to him what happened against Charybdis and Scylla as he nodded sadly "Clarisse might still be alive but I can't say the same for Tyson, despite him being immune to fire." he said as our boat stopped "This is as far as we can go, if we get any closer we'll run into some rocks. I can flash us to the top of those cliffs. that's looks like where Polyphemus might be." he said as we disappeared in a flash and appeared on top of the cliffs.

"Please tell us when you're going to shadow travel." I said pleadingly "I didn't shadow travel, I light travelled up here. There aren't enough shadows for me to shadow travel all three of us up there." he said as we heard speaking "Be silent, this is where Polyphemus is bound to be at." Percy said as we moved as quietly as we could up the rocks to see they dropped down into a cave where we saw Polyphemus who made Tyson look like a baby compared to him.

Polyphemus was around ten feet tall with bulging muscles and one eye like every Cyclopes as he had a fire going "Let me go you punk, let me down so I can smash your head into the ground." we heard as we snuck a peek over the edge and saw Clarisse tied up to a pole "Feisty demigod aren't you?" he said chuckling.

"Clarisse is alive." I whispered as Annabeth nodded "Maybe Tyson is alive too." I said hopefully as we saw Grover in a... _dress_ with one eye attached to his forehead "Are you ready my dear?" he said while Grover shook his head and spoke in a girly tone "No sweetie, I still need more time to fix my dress." he said while Polyphemus groaned in agitation.

"I'll give you two more hours, then we'll feast on the demigod." He said as he untied Clarisse and tossed her into a cavern with Grover in there as he pushed a big boulder with ease into the entrance, sealing them in as we crawled down the cliff and gathered around "We can't push that boulder ourselves, we need to get him to push it for us." Annabeth said while we nodded in agreement.

"But how can we get him to push the boulder open and get us inside?" I said as Percy spoke "Polyphemus has sheep, you can crawl underneath one of them and grab hold of it's fur and hold on as Polyphemus will lead them back to the cavern. Me and Annabeth will be right behind you." Percy said while I looked at him shocked "Your joking, right?" I said while he shook his head "Nope, don't worry you'll be fine." he said while I was reluctant to do it but nodded.

"Good, let's get setup." He said standing up "You're going to get me killed one day." I said to him "No, I think it's going to be the other way around." he said walking off.

Linebreak

"Sorry sheep." I muttered as I crawled underneath one and grab a fistful of it's fur to hold on, luckily it didn't react to it or it didn't feel it. "Come on sheep, time to go back." I heard Polyphemus say as the sheep started to move uphill towards the cavern.

After a few minutes of moving uphill, I noticed we entered the cavern as Polyphemus went to close the boulder "Hey Polyphemus!" Percy shouted as Polyphemus spun around, searching for Percy "Who said that?" he said looking around "You don't remember me, it's nobody." he said as Polyphemus roared in rage "Where are you nobody?" Polyphemus said forgetting to close the boulder taking off down the hill as multiple arrows kept piercing his body, making him roar in rage as I let go of the sheep and rolled out from underneath it before it crushed me.

"Tyler!" Grover shouted as he tackled me in a hug "Grover!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged him back "Sorry to break up your reunion but can you untie me over here?" Clarisse said holding up her bounded hands as I cut her free "Where's Annabeth?" Grover said as I pointed downhill "Down there with Percy taking care of Polyphemus. Let's head down there so we can help out." I said as I heard Annabeth scream as my eyes widened.

"Come on, hurry!" I said as I ran out the cavern with Grover and Clarisse behind me as Polyphemus held Annabeth upside down, shaking her as her hat came off, making her visible. "Ha! I've finally got you now, nobody." He said as he went to crush her till a pitch black arrow pierced his arm, forcing him to drop her as Percy appeared with a bronze sword in his hands as we ran to join him "Never seen you use a sword." Annabeth said as Percy's spear appeared in his hands as he tossed it to Clarisse "Give that back after this." he said as he ran forward to Polyphemus as he brought his fists down but Percy slid underneath him and slashed at his back ankle, forcing him to a knee.

We tried to help anyway we could but this was basically a fight between Percy and Polyphemus as Annabeth snuck up on Polyphemus and brought her dagger down to his knee as he roared in pain and turned around and swiped her back into a wall as she fell to the ground, unmoving. "Tyler! Check on her, I'll deal with Polyphemus! Clarisse, Grover find the Golden Fleece. It has to be nearby somewhere." Percy yelled as I ran towards Annabeth and saw blood streaming down from her head and saw a ribs that were clearly out of place as Percy was pushing Polyphemus back towards the cliff as shadows wrapped around Polyphemus and dragged him over the edge, into the cavern as he ran over to me.

"Is she okay?" I said worriedly as he put his hands on her chest as they glowed golden for a few seconds "I can't fix her broken ribs without causing her more pain, the Golden Fleece can heal her without causing her pain." he said as Clarisse and Grover ran up to us "Here." Grover said as he handed Percy the Fleece while Percy took it shocked as he put it over Annabeth like a blanket as it started to glow golden.

"How did you get past the sheep without being eaten alive?" I said as Clarisse pointed at a figure guiding the man eating sheep away "Is that Tyson?" I said in shock and happiness while Grover nodded "The sheep won't harm him since he's also a Cyclopes, he managed to guide them away so we could get the Fleece." he said as a roar was heard as we looked back and saw Polyphemus pulling himself up from the cliffs "Go to the boat Percy, I'll carry Annabeth." I said getting ready to pick her up.

"Don't Tyler, I'll do it." Clarisse said giving Percy his spear back as she picked Annabeth up like she was a feather "What about Tyson?" I said "I'll get him, get to the boat then me and Tyson will follow." Percy said turning back to Polyphemus as I and Grover ran towards the boat while Clarisse carried Annabeth as we ran past the man eating sheep "No sheep, over here. Meat is over here." Tyson said leading the sheep away from us, but a few of them seemed reluctant to leave.

"Percy! Come on!"I yelled from down the hill as Percy created a small earthquake throwing Polyphemus off his feet as Percy ran towards Tyson "Come on big guy, time to go." he said as he nodded, making his way past the man eating sheep towards me as I turned around and saw Polyphemus standing up then running towards us with rage evident in his eyes as Percy turned around and shot a few arrows to slow him down.

"Let's go, brother." Tyson said as I nodded and started to will the waves to send the boat towards us "Tyler move!" Percy yelled as I turned around and saw a large boulder sailing straight towards me as I jumped out of the way while Polyphemus picked up boulder and hurled it towards us but this time it was heading towards Clarisse till Percy appeared beside her and quickly grabbed them as they vanished and appeared by me.

"Help me take care of this fool Tyler, you too Tyson. Clarisse, swim towards the boat, it should be near." Percy said as he tossed me his sword "This should be good for you, but you can't keep it." he said as I gripped the sword and felt it was perfect in my hands "Shame, it feels perfect for me." I said running towards Polyphemus as Percy shot arrows from a distance as I slid underneath Polyphemus and slashed at his leg, forcing him to a knee as he backhanded me, throwing me back as he was about to step on me till he went flying back while Tyson stood in front of me protectively.

"Get up Tyler, stop gazing like a moron." Percy said pulling me up as Polyphemus stood up growling "Three children of Poseidon, one is half-monster, and two are normal children of the sea, but you." he said looking at Percy "I feel an old aura on you and the sea is strong with you, like you were blessed by Pontus and Thalassa, primordial deity's of the sea." he said narrowing his eyes at Percy "Don't know what you're talking about dear brother." Percy said as a large wave appeared behind us that started to form into spears as he sent them towards Polyphemus.

"Let's go while he's distracted." Percy said putting his hand on my shoulder as Tyson put his big hand on Percy as we disappeared and reappeared on the boat "Whoa!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly "How did you do that?" he said in awe "Magic my dear little brother." Percy said as the ropes and sails aligned themselves as we started to sail away from Polyphemus's roars of anger.

"Alright now to get out of here an-" Percy would've continued but a large splash appeared beside us, shaking the boat "Is that you or you, punk?" Clarisse said glaring at me and Percy as another splash landed closer to us "Does it look like it's us?" I said sarcastically as Percy stood up as his eyes widened as he felt around his neck then started looking around frantically around.

"What are you looking for, punk?" Clarisse said but Percy ignored her and continued looking around till I realized he's looking for his necklace as another boulder landed closer to us "Percy, we need to get out of here, _now."_ I said but he ignored me as Clarisse spoke "What's so important about a stupid necklace anyway?" she said as Percy appeared in front of her with his sword at her throat "That _stupid necklace_ is all I have of her." he said confusing me.

"Her? Who's her?" Grover said as I looked at Percy and saw his eyes were foggy, like he was going into a flashback "They killed her." he said softly as he looked at the sky "They took her from me." he said bitterly as he pulled away as a boulder hit our ship, tossing all of us into the water.

Once I emerged I frantically looked around for Annabeth and didn't see anyone "Tyson! Grover! Percy!" I shouted desperately as Grover emerged a few feet away from me, gasping for air "I hate the water." he said as Clarisse and Tyson emerged "Where's the punk at?" she said as Percy emerged but he was carrying the Fleece and Annabeth "Right here, let's-" he got interrupted as a boulder landed right beside us, tossing everyone back underwater.

" _Rainbow, we need you!"_ I heard in my mind as I realized Tyson was calling the hippocampus who he named Rainbow as I joined him. " _Rainbow, we need you NOW!"_ After a few seconds, little blurs appeared beside us as Rainbow and two others hippocampus appeared beside us "Go, I'll catch up." Percy said as I gripped his arm "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" I demanded as he threw my arm off "The gods killed her Tyler, she was innocent but they killed her for being _different._ It's all their fault, the people I've had to kill, the decisions I had to make, I never ask for anything but they went and took her from me!" he yelled "Who? What are you talking about?" I yelled back over the chaos that was happening "The Olympians! They killed Crystal because she was a daughter of Oceanus, it was _Artemis and her hunters_ who captured her and brought her to the Olympians. THAT'S why I hate them so much, they took everything from me and so much more." he hissed as he swam back towards Polyphemus while I stared at him in shock.

"The Ocean's Love." I muttered, realizing that the love was Percy and Crystal, two children of the sea, a forbidden love. Two children that are supposed to hate each other like their father's do but ended up falling in love in the end, ' _she was his anchor to the real world. She kept him anchored to the world so he wouldn't snap or break, but the Olympians killed her and now he has nothing to keep him sane'_ I thought as I was about to swim after him till I was stopped.

"Come on brother, we need to leave." Tyson said pulling me back as I struggled out of his firm grip but had no success as he pulled me aboard Rainbow as we sped away from Polyphemus' island, hearing his roars.

Linebreak

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth muttered sitting up, rubbing her head "Yay. You're alive and not dead." Tyson said as he gripped Annabeth in a hug "Here Clarisse." I said handing her the Golden Fleece while she took it, shocked "Why are you giving this to me? You recovered it." she said while I shook my head "No, I didn't. You did." I said giving it to her " _We_ recovered it Tyler, but why." she said confused.

"It's part of the prophecy. You were going to fail if you went alone but with us there you succeeded, but it's your quest. We aren't even suppose to be here, return it back to camp Half-Blood, we'll be back." I said giving her the remainder of our money that Hermes gave to us "This should be enough for you to get a flight back to New York." I said as she took it "Thank you Tyler." she said as I waved it off as she stopped a cab and got in as I turned back to Annabeth.

"Let's sit down, there's a lot to explain." I said as we sat in a diner and I explained to her why Percy was acting so strange and who Crystal was and why he hates the Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself "That's why his anger towards them is so intense, I knew it always wasn't just because of his sister leaving him." she said while I nodded "I don't know what happened exactly but all I know is it has something to do with Echidna, she must've said something and it brought back a terrible past. He also said its the Olympians fault, it's their fault that he's had to kill, their fault for all the choices he's had to make and some other things." I said looking out the window.

"And now you think he's starting to lose it?" She said while I nodded "I'm worried he's going to join the Titans, I'm going to ask Lady Artemis about this since she and the others were there." I said standing up "Is that a good idea Tyler? They might kill you for getting near them?" she said while I shrugged my shoulders "Doesn't matter. It's the least they could do for me, they took nearly everything from Percy. I deserve some explanations and answers, we should head back to camp." I said as she nodded and stood up as did Tyson and Tyson as we walked outside.

Linebreak

"Feels good to be back home." I said as I entered camp with Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson "True, but where's Percy at? Surely he would've been back by now." Annabeth said looking around as did I but didn't see him as I saw Katie and a few other run up to us "Where were you guys?" Connor said as I went to speak but Katie spoke first "You snuck out and went on the quest didn't you?" she said as I nodded "You seen Percy anywhere?" I said while they nodded "He came into camp about the same time Clarisse did but he looked completely different, his eyes were bloodshot and he clutched a necklace in his hand. A son of Hermes tried to steal it but Percy broke his hand and was about to knock him out till we stopped him, Chiron and the cabin leaders were just about to discuss why he's acting like this since he's never done this before." she said as me and Annabeth exchanged glances "We know why he's acting like this and let me say, it's not pretty." I said as I walked towards the big house.

"Why is he like this?" Travis said as I spoke "Let's say the hunters and Artemis took more than just his sister." I said while they looked at us confused as we entered the meeting room while I sat down beside Annabeth and Connor "Alright, now that everyone's here we can discuss Percy's strange behavior and how it affects the camp." Chiron said.

"Wait, how is it affecting camp?" Annabeth said as Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus spoke "Percy already put five campers in the hospital within the last hour. Three of them are unconscious and the other two have concussions." he said as my eyes widened "Plus he seems really distressed, as a daughter of Aphrodite I sense these kind of things and Percy seems like he's heartbroken." Silena said while they all nodded "He's never acted like this before, did something happen to him?" Katie said while I spoke "Something happened, and it has to do with Artemis and her hunters." I said as everyone looked at me "Is he still bitter about his sister leaving him?" Jake said while I shook my head "No, this is more than his sister. This affected Percy badly." Annabeth said.

"Well what is it?" Silena said while I spoke "The necklace in his hands was like a symbol of love towards someone, but it wasn't like a friendship or sisterly love, it was pure love." I said, not knowing how to explain this while everyone's eyes widened "Percy? In love with someone romantically? That's hard to believe, since he doesn't love anyone." Connor said while everyone nodded in agreement.

"But this still doesn't explain his behavior and why he seems so distressed." Chiron said as Annabeth spoke "He was in love with a demi-titan, her name was Crystal Bishop, daughter of Oceanus." she said as everyone's eyes widened while Chiron went to speak but Grover spoke "Apparently Crystal was killed, but not by monsters but by the Olympians for being a demi-titan. She was captured by Artemis and her hunters and brought to the Olympians for a trial, apparently the trial was obvious on how it went. We don't know how long he's been like this but it must've been a while and it only got worse instead of getting better." he said while everyone looked at us shocked.

"That's why he hates them so much. They not only took his sister but also killed someone he loves." Travis said in shock while we nodded "Most of you in here don't know this but on our first quest, we ran into Ares and what we didn't tell you was that Percy has been in wars, and a lot of them." I said as Annabeth spoke "And with all this war there is also killing that has to be done, Ares said Percy has blood on his hands and a lot of it. He said thousands if not millions of people have died by Percy's hands." she said while everyone looked at her in shock.

"He also said it's all the Olympians fault, for the wars he's been in, the people he's had to kill, and many more other things plus Crystal's death." Grover said as Annabeth spoke "This is really hurting Percy and we don't know what to do, the only thing I can think of is Crystal helping him but that's impossible." she said as I spoke "I'm also worried he's going to join the Titans." I said as everyone looked at me "Why would he join the Titans?" Charles said confused as Annabeth spoke "Revenge, if they manage to convince him to join their side, Olympus will have no chance in this war. We all know of Percy's power and if he joins the Titans, there's zero chance that we'll win, despite what the Olympians say or think." I said "Surely he won't join them right? I mean he has friends here." Katie said but I shook my head.

"Eight hundred years is a long time Katie, imagine being alone for all those years, can't get attached to anyone, staying hidden from the gods and monsters. Fighting in constant wars and millions of battles, any person in that type of state will destroy them mentally, physically, and emotionally. I'm surprised he hasn't snapped with all the stress on his back." I said as Annabeth spoke "Plus in those types of conditions will leave a person's thought wander and his probably goes back to Crystal constantly, being in war doesn't help one bit." Annabeth said while everyone nodded.

"Annabeth's right, with Percy in this type of state isn't healthy for him or the camp, with the Titans rising, we need to be careful. If word about this gets out to a monster they will send it back to the Titans and they will use that against him, convincing him to join their cause." he said while we all nodded in agreement.

"We need to help him as much as possible, getting him out of this depressed state is our main priority at the time being. But we also need to be careful on how we approach him, with Percy in this state there's no telling how he'll react to other's around him, despite who they are." Chiron said looking directly at me

 **One week later**

 **Third POV**

One week. It took less than a week for the news to spread like wildfire, first it started out at camp with people saying he loved a daughter of Oceanus then word got out to Olympus. Once the Olympians heard about this, they realized exactly who everyone was talking about, the daughter of Oceanus that was executed for no reason. Was no threat to the Olympians but was killed for being the daughter of a Titan, Apollo and Hestia have tried to comfort Percy but their efforts are futile.

Percy seems to have only gotten worse after his encounter with Echidna, he lost his tan and got a lot skinner than he should be, he doesn't train anymore or lead any of the classes, he doesn't eat and barely leaves the Poseidon cabin. Tyler wakes up in the middle of night to Percy's screaming and the earthquakes happening rouses the camp awake. Hestia has to calm and calm him down but it works for only a day or two then he's back at it again.

The campers and Chiron have been doing everything they could to help Percy but it doesn't work, he seems like a shell of the once brave demigod that everyone knew. The Olympians have been sending him letters, telling him their sorry but he just burns them, not even opening them. Apollo and Hermes have been down at the camp constantly, trying to get Percy out of his depressed state and preventing him from joining the Titans but it seems with each passing day he gets farther and farther away from the Olympians and closer and closer to the Titans.

The Golden Fleece healed Thalia's tree but it also brought Thalia back so another demigod of the big three that Percy has to look over, Thalia has been taking care of the camp but the campers still prefer to follow Percy over her because he seems like a natural leader and just has the answer to everything.

Chaos and the Primordials have been trying to help but their efforts are also futile, the only person who can pull him out of his depressed state would be Crystal herself but that is impossible.

Right now the Olympians sent Hermes with another letter watching through a iris message to see if Percy accepts it or not. "You really think this is going to work?" Poseidon said looking at Zeus "We already know his reaction, way to go Zeus, now we may have another deadly enemy besides the Titans." Hades said appearing out of the shadows "Hades, what are you doing here? You are not permitted to enter Olympus." Zeus said but Hades ignored him and walked towards Hestia.

"How is he sister?" He said but she shook her head sadly "Nothing is working, he seems to get worse everyday. I think he's gotten to the point he's paler than you." she said as Hermes appeared in the Poseidon cabin "Hey Perce." he said happily but Percy was laying down on his bed, back facing Hermes.

"I got another letter from the council." He said as Percy tensed while Hermes opened the letter and pulled up a chair in front of Percy's bed, but if Percy heard him, he didn't acknowledged him. "Dear Perseus, we understand that we have taken someone very loved from you. We apologize for our-" Hermes would've continued but Percy's hand reached out and grabbed the paper, crushing it in his hands ceasing his chance to continue as he turned his back towards Hermes again.

"I don't want their apologies." He rasped out while Hermes sighed sadly "Get better Percy, everyone needs you." he said as he disappeared in a soft flash, leaving Percy in his covers "Great job everyone, look at what you did." Apollo said as Percy slowly stood up and walked towards his door while everyone watched him in shock as he opened his door and walked outside.

"Where's he going?" Athena said as he looks towards the dining pavilion but walked towards the beach.

As he got to the beach, he took his shirt off showing a few nasty scars that were on his chest and back as he went into the water and just sank to the bottom, sitting there looking around till he finally pulled the necklace off his neck, staring at it, obviously lost in memories.

"Tell me what to do. What should I do?" He said softly, looking at the necklace as it glowed for a few seconds "I feel so lost, so bitter, so tired. With you here, I felt unstoppable, like I could hold the world on my shoulders with ease but now, I feel like I'm slowly falling apart and no one's here to pick up the pieces. No comfort, just cold and numb is how I've felt for the past three hundred years, I don't know what's right or what's wrong anymore. So many years of killing has taken it's toll on me Crystal, so much blood and war that will make even Ares sick of it. I need you guidance here, tell me what to do. Guide me like how you did before you were taken from me." he said softly as he disappeared while the Olympians looked at each other.

"I'll find him." Apollo said getting ready to flash away "I'll go with you." Hermes said as they both flashed away "And now you wonder why everyone hates you, this is why. Executing without reason, maybe Percy should join the Titans, maybe he'll find something better there than here." Hades spat as he shadow travelled away while the Olympians stared at the spot he was at.

 **Chaos POV**

"Father, what do we do? I've never seen Percy like this before." Aether said as I thought for a few moments till a thought came to me, albeit a stupid one but it might just work. "Resume your duties, I'll take care of it." I said as they all looked reluctant but nodded as they disappeared in different flashes as I stood up from my throne.

"I hope this works." I muttered as I concealed my aura and flashed to the Underworld.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, been a while since I updated and I apologize, anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

After hiding from Apollo and Hermes most of the day, I finally managed to get to my cabin as I shadow travelled inside and saw Tyler on his bed, passed out with drool moving down his chin. ' _Looks like we all have that trait'_ I thought as I moved towards my bed, wincing as it make squeaking sounds but not enough to wake someone up.

Once I finally sat down, I reached underneath my bed and pulled out a small chest and reached into my pocket, pulling out a key as I opened it but froze as Tyler started moving around in his sleep as I looked at him, hoping he wouldn't wake up so I wouldn't be bothered but luckily, he didn't. I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding as I reached into the chest and pulled out pictures of me and Crystal at festivals, or just walking around as tears began to hit the paper, soaking it ' _Out of all the times I could've cried and broke down emotionally and mentally, I choose this time when everyone needs me the most'_ I thought as I slowly wiped the tears away from my eyes as I observed Crystal, trying to keep her in my mind for as long as possible.

Her beautiful ocean blue eyes, that looked like actual waves were in them that I once loved so much now haunt my dreams every time I go to sleep, remembering the fateful day that she was taken from me...

 _Flashback_

 _Me and Crystal walked through the park, underneath the sparkling moon as I made a funny joke, making her laugh. A beautiful sound that will unfreeze even the coldest hearts "Looks like we have to part ways." she said sadly as we appeared in front of her house "Your parents said to have you back by eleven." I said looking at her._

 _"Percy, it's 10:45, only fifteen more minutes before I have to go." She said as I laughed "Well than we'll make it the best fifteen minutes of our lives then, shall we?" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and flashed us to the Void, a place where no one outside the primordials, me, and father have been. "Percy, where are we?" She said in shock and awe "We're in the Void, my home." I said as I took her hand and guided her through the town, which is usually always awake at night or day "We just have to stay quiet, my father doesn't like it when I get home late." I whispered as I guided her past the houses and gardens towards my home._

 _Crystal and her cousin, Alexander are the only ones who know about my true secret, Alexander being a twenty seven year old son of Hyperion, helped me master a few abilities that I never knew was possible with fire as I led her to my roof, pulling her down with me "This is beautiful." she said as we laid there, observing the passing stars and constellations as I nodded._

 _"It is a beautiful view, despite the work that comes with it constantly but if I get to see this every night, I'll take it." I said as we continued watching the stars till I heard her even breathing, which signaled she was asleep as I also closed my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep._

 _Linebreak_

 _"Hmm, you're going to be in so much trouble." I heard as I opened my eyes to a bright light then quickly snapped them shut "Aether, tone down the light please?" I muttered as the lights dimed and I opened them more slowly, adjusting to the light as I saw all my brothers and sisters around us in a circle, looking down at us with raised eyebrows._

 _"What are you all doing here?" I hissed as Aether spoke "Looking for you, but now we found you." he said with his megawatt smile on his face as I glared at him "You missed most of your morning classes, Percy which means you'll have to make up for them in your spare time." Ouranos said with a innocent smile as I groaned then stopped as I felt Crystal shift around. "Fine, what time is it?" I muttered as Hemera spoke "It's already noon, you missed your class with me, Aether, Ouranos, and Gaea. You'll have to make up for them after you finish your final class with Tartarus." she said glaring at Tartarus as he put his hands up in surrender "Don't give me that look Hemera, I'm not going to kill him." he muttered as I spoke "Fine, just get out of here. I'll start my next class with Hydros after this." I said gesturing to Crystal "By the way, who's the pretty girl?" Aether said wiggling his eyebrows as I shot a small column of fire onto his wing, making him jump in freight as he quickly put it out as Crystal started waking up._

 _"Everyone leave or else you'll pay for it when I tell father you nearly killed me in the past few training sessions from last week." I said as they looked shocked then glared at me "You wouldn't." Nyx said as I smirked "Try me." I said as Crystals eyes started opening as they glared at me for a few more seconds then flashed away as Crystal's eyes fully opened as she observed the scene around her till her eyes widened and she jumped up._

 _"Oh no! Mom's going to kill me for being late now." She said as I stood up chuckling as she turned her glare on me as I pressed my lips against hers. Once we pulled away I spoke "Time runs differently here in the Void, Crystal. It's been three hours here when it's actually been fifteen minutes down on Earth." I said as she looked at me shocked then smiled "I'll take you back home." I said as I interlaced her hand with mine as I shadow travelled us back to our same spot in front of her home as her mom opened the door just as the shadows disappeared around us._

 _"There you two are. I was just about to come searching for you, did you have a good time?" She said as we nodded "Yes, it was a wonderful time Ms. Bishop." I said as she waved it off "I told you before Percy to call me Sarah." "Yes...Sarah." I said slowly, testing out the name, rolling it around my tongue as I nodded with a smile as Crystal released her hand from mine._

 _"I love you." She said as I hugged her "I love you too." I said as I pulled her into a quick kiss then said my goodbyes as I walked into the forests then shadow travelled back to the Void._

 _Linebreak_

 _"Is my training done here?" I said impatiently as Erebus backed away from me "What's got you in such a rush, today?" he said with a raised eyebrow "Got to meet with Crystal, it's her birthday today and I made her this." I said showing him a pair of earing's that can change into any weapon she thinks about while it was a deep sea green and ocean blue mixed together._

 _"Well since you've been so kind to me and Nyx lately, I'll let you go since father ended your training with Tartarus since it was too brutal." He said as I crushed him in a hug "Thank you so much Erebus, you don't know how much you helped me and Alexander." I said releasing him "Don't worry about it, go ahead and have fun but don't do anything terrible, now." he said with a smirk as I turned red "You're one to talk? I have to keep you and Aether in check most of the time. Besides, we're twelve." I exclaimed as he nodded sheepishly then spoke "No, she's twelve and your five hundred and twelve. There's a five hundred year old difference." he pointed out as I rolled my eyes._

 _"Whatever Erebus, see you later." I said as I shadow travelled our spot where we're usually at in the forests to see the surprise me and Alexander made for her the night before was destroyed, like someone found it and trashed it. I looked around frantically and saw Alexander's sword on the floor as I ran over to it and saw there was steam coming off of it. I reached over and grabbed it and sheathed it, for any normal person, it would've burned but for me it felt natural._

 _"Looks like whoever came here, Alexander wasn't happy at all." I muttered to myself as I walked past everything and saw a silver arrow imbedded in a photo of me, Crystal, and Alexander as I got a chill move down my back "Where have I seen that arrow before?" I mused as I felt like I should recognize it but couldn't place it as a groan interrupted my musings as I pulled my hunting knifes out "Who's there?" I demanded a little louder as the groan was heard again "It's me, Alex." the voice said, obviously in pain as I quickly sheathed my hunting knifes and ran over to where he was._

 _Once I got there, I saw he had a arrow imbedded in his leg and shoulder with blood around him but it didn't look like it belonged to him, but whoever came here. "Alex!" I said frantically as I knelt beside him and quickly pulled out the arrows, despite his sudden cry of pain as I pulled out a flask of nectar and a couple squares of ambrosia as he took them gratefully and drank from the flask and ate the ambrosia's as his wounds healed as I pulled him up._

 _"Alex! What happened! Where's Crystal?!" I said frantically as he spoke "For what happened, I got here around seven to make sure everything was in check. When I got here, I saw the Hunters of Artemis snooping around and destroying everything, looking for anyone." he said as I growled "That's why the arrow was so recognizable, it's belongs to them." I spat as he continued "I stayed hidden in the trees, with your training that helped me out big time, a few minutes later Artemis appeared and gathered up around six to seven hunters and said their going to look for anyone in the area. After they left I jumped down and attacked them, trying to draw Artemis back so she won't find Crystal and you'll get here in time but sadly, she didn't return and I managed to take down four of them as you can tell." he said gesturing to the blood all around him as I nodded._

 _"How did you sword end up way over there if you were unconscious over here?" I said as he cracked his knuckles, grinning as did I "I didn't need no weapons, but after I managed to take down four of them, they jumped back little the little girls they are and pulled out their arrows, then they left me here and Artemis came and flashed them away, saying something about a trial but I couldn't hear the rest of it because I fell unconscious." he said as I nodded, showing him that I understood everything "How did they find us? Last time I checked, we're all the way in Montana and their all the way in New York, it should at least take them a day or two to get here and I would've sensed them when they got close." I said as he shrugged his shoulders "They must've found us earlier on or someone did and reported it to the Olympians, they must've just flashed here, gaining the element of surprise." he said as I nodded._

 _"We need to find Crystal, now." I said as he agreed as we followed the path back to the roads, calling her name till lightning shook the sky for a few seconds till it stopped as we looked up "What was that all about?" he said as I felt my ears ringing slightly "Someone just entered the Realm of the Dead." I muttered as the soul felt eerily familiar but I ignored it and continued searching for Crystal._

 _"Percy! I found something." He said as he walked up to me with the necklace I made for her on her eleventh birthday "Where did you find this?" I said as he pointed to a section a little off from the path we originally take but will lead to our spot nonetheless "Looks like Crystal was walking here and must've sensed trouble, she jumped off the original path and took this one, but I found that and nothing else." he said looking around as I sensed a feeling of dread worming it's way into my heart._

 _"Alright, let's call it a night and head back-" I suddenly stopped as I felt multiple immortal presences "Hunters. Hide." I hissed as he quickly put his hand on my shoulder since I wasn't tall enough to touch his shoulder, which really irritated me to no ends as shadows engulfed us as we appeared in the trees with the shadows covering us up completely from anyone's keen eye but we could see everyone else as Artemis and her hunters were in the area._

 _"How'd it go milady?" Zoe said as I growled under my breath but Alex shoved me slightly, telling me to shut up as I did while Artemis spoke "The trial went 8-4, Poseidon, Hermes, Aphrodite, and my brother went against it." she said walking over to the photo that had a silver arrow imbedded in and pulled it out gently and observed it "Jennifer, isn't this your brother?" she said as Jennifer's head snapped up as she walked towards Artemis and looked at the picture "That certainly looks like him, but he shouldn't be alive should he?" she said in a hopeful tone as I rolled my eyes "No. He shouldn't be alive yet he is, Apollo said he had a champion, this must be his champion." she said as Zoe spoke "Apollo can't give out partial immortality can he, milady?" she said confused._

 _"I don't know Zoe, my brother has shown a lot of things that I thought were impossible for him over these last five hundred years. He's also became a lot mature but what would the son of Poseidon have in common with the son of Hyperion and daughter of Oceanus?" She said as me and Alex froze and slowly looked at each other in horror, fearing what the lightning was for._

 _"Find the necklace that she dropped, it had some words on it that I didn't catch fully but I did catch this, The Ocean's Love." Artemis said as I clutched the necklace in my hands, holding back the tears as I finally realized who the soul was and why it felt so familiar as Alex wrapped me in a hug as I felt tears falling onto my head "Milady, we can't find it. The son of Hyperion is also gone, it looks like someone came and healed him and they left." one of the hunters said walking back as anger and hate slowly started to well itself up in my heart "Do you think your brother came here, Jennifer?" Zoe said while she shrugged her shoulders "I can't say Zoe, it's been so long." she said softly as I slowly unsheathed my hunting knifes while Alex released me and looked at me for a few moments then nodded as he slowly unsheathed his sword, the sound of metal hissing._

 _"Did you hear that?" One of the hunters said as they all nodded, pulling out their hunting knifes and bows as did Artemis "Who's there?" she demanded as I spoke but when I did, I sounded cold, hurt, emotionless, the voice of a broken man "Do you'll think you'll be able to handle it?" I said as I slowly started to release my aura as I felt a barrier surround us and multiple eyes watching us, but not the Olympians but my family 'father' I thought as she spoke "A boy? Come out now?" she demanded as I laughed as my aura started to surpass the minor gods and slowly rising past the weaker Olympians while they looked a little wary._

 _"What's wrong hunters? You look a little...scared." Alex mocked as my aura rivaled Artemis's and Apollo's and slowly started to rise to the big three's aura "Scared? Of a mere boy like you?" Phoebe spat as she continued "Why would we be scared of you?" she mocked as I spoke "Because you should have every right to be scared." I said as my aura surpassed all the Olympians combined while I saw a sliver of fear etch it's way onto their faces "There's the scared look, Alex." I mocked as I started to laugh but my laugh was the laugh of a mad man as shadows started rising around us and slowly moving towards the hunters and Artemis as they backed up "I thought you weren't scared, Phoebe?" I mocked as the shadows halted, awaiting my command as I hopped down from the trees with Alex behind me, clutching the necklace in my hand._

 _"Two boys? Makes it a lot easier and interesting for us." Phoebe spat as I looked at the necklace, gently tracing my fingers over the words as I hung it around my neck with my head still down "That necklace. Hand it over." Artemis demanded holding her hand out "Why? Want to know what the words are?" I said as she looked at me shocked "How did you-" "Percy and Crystal together forever, The Ocean's Love." I said looking at Artemis "Long time Artemis, five hundred years at the most?" I said as they looked shocked._

 _"You-You should be dead." Zoe said in shock as I laughed "I'm very much alive Zoe, been that way for the past five hundred years. Till today." I said softly as Artemis spoke "You need to come to Olympus." she said as I spoke "For what? A trial? I don't think so, Artemis, if you want me you're going to have to kill me." I said pulling out my hunting knifes "I'm being lenient with you boy, your sister spoke highly of you. I'd hate to kill the only male who might be a good person." she said as I looked at Jennifer with a raised eyebrow "Sister? I think not. I see no sister, only a bunch of killers." I said as they pulled out their bows._

 _"Take one more step and you'll regret it." Artemis said with a warning tone "Percy." Jennifer said as I looked at her, my anger only increasing "What do you want?" I snapped as Greek Fire started to form around me, hissing as it hit the ground "Percy, just come-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled as my full aura exploded as I ran forward with Alex right behind me as they shot multiple arrows at me but I just deflected them with ease as rage and pain started to cloud my thoughts. All I could think right now was 'kill the hunters' ran through my head as I immediately went after Artemis, quickly forcing her on defense as I rained a fury of attacks on her while Alex dealt with most of the hunters while the experienced one ran after me._

 _"More for the funeral. Perfect." I said as I head butted Artemis and used the water to throw Phoebe into the trees, possible breaking bones as I turned to a daughter of Athena and Hephaestus "What are you waiting for? An invitation?" I said as I propelled myself towards them, toying with them as I felt my neck tingling as I kicked the daughter of Athena back and knocked the other out as I spun around blocking two attacks from Zoe and Jennifer "This gets better and better with each passing second." I snarled as I pushed them back roughly, circling them like prey._

 _"Percy, quit this." Jennifer pleaded as I laughed "Why should I? Taking another loved one from me, I'm not letting this one go. Say hello to Hades for me when you meet him, will ya?" I said as I started to move faster and faster, unnoticed to me but very noticeable to the others as I suddenly became a blur of black, weaving through the hunters, leaving deadly gashes that will possible kill them if they aren't treated till only a few plus Artemis remained standing._

 _"Who's next? Your hunters will bleed out if you don't help them, but you have to get past me first." I said with a smirk, twirling my hunting knifes around my hands "What happened to you?" Jennifer said in shock as I laughed "You. Them. War. Killing. Lot's of things happened to me, dear sister but this was possibly the worst and now I'll have my revenge." I said as a large ball of power started forming in my hands as I got ready to eradicate them with it till a voice stopped me "Stop this Percy." Nyx said as she walked out of the shadows as I looked at her._

 _"Why should I? After what they just did, if anyone should be executed. It should be her." I said pointing at Zoe "The daughter of Atlas, and I'll happily deliver it for free." I said as I summoned my hunting knifes as she summoned hers "Move out of my way, Nyx. I don't want to hurt you." I said as she spoke "Don't do this, if you do this you're going to set yourself in a dark path." she said as I laughed "I won't fall to a dark path, I just want my revenge and I'll happily deliver it." I said as she sadly shook her head as I growled and ran towards her._

 _Flashback ends_

 **Jennifer POV**

Me and my sisters all sat around the campfire, just having a good time till I started to get really sleepy and felt weak all of a sudden till I fell off the log I was sitting on as my world went black.

 _When I opened my eyes, it looked like I was in a dream but this looked so real that it couldn't have been a dream "Where are we?" I heard as I turn around and saw Zoe and some others plus Lady Artemis "Why are you in my dream?" I said as Phoebe rolled her eyes and spoke "How should we know? We're all sharing the same thing." she said as Serenity spoke "Almost like a memory." she said as Artemis spoke "And gods don't have dreams...unless it's a message." she said as three old voices were heard "It's time for you to remember Artemis." we heard as the Fates emerged as we bowed._

 _"What do you mean Lady Fates?" Lady Artemis said as they spoke "Memories that were taken by the primordials and Chaos himself for the safety of their own loved one." they said in sync while we frowned "Lady Fates, the primordials faded long ago." Artemis said but they shook their heads "They never faded, Perseus Jackson is not who you think he is." they said as I spoke "What do you mean? My brother isn't who he is." I demanded as they looked at me "Perseus Jackson is the birth son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon but is the adopted son of Chaos and Hestia, Champion of the Primordials, a man who is trying to defy Fate itself." they said as our eyes widened "Eight hundred years of war, destruction, and pain for young Perseus is killing him. He wishes to end it and write his own destiny, he dares to defy those who already wrote out his Fate. The boy is writing his own death but in a more painful way than we intended." they said in sync while we listened in shock._

 _"What do you mean, he's trying to defy Fate?" Artemis said as they spoke "He wishes to end his pain, he started defying us by saving Tyler. Tyler was supposed to defeat Ares and return the Helm and bolt, not him and Perseus, he was supposed to retrieve the Fleece, not him and Perseus. The boy wishes to rewrite the Great Prophecy and prevent his brother or any child of the big three to suffer. This can not be allowed to happen." they said as I spoke "So what does this have to do with us?" I said while everyone nodded "The day you joined the hunt, more happened but it was erased by the primordials until the time was right." they said as I spoke "What do you mean 'erased'?" I said as they spoke "Erased girl, they didn't want you to know that Perseus was immortal so they stole certain parts of memories and some memories were stolen fully. It's time for you to see the real truth of a few events all those years ago." they said as the dream or memory shifted to show me and Percy speaking but there was more to it._

 _As he ran off into the forests as past me went to chase him but was thrown back by shadows "I don't remember that." I said confused as the Fates spoke "That's why we're showing you the truth." they said with a hint of annoyance in their tones as a man and woman emerged from the shadows and started to explain who they were and how important Percy was in the future._

 _"Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go greet a new member of the family." Nyx said as the past me went to speak but suddenly fell unconscious as did everyone else as it shifted again "This, they stole completely. Perseus nearly revealed who he was and if the other Olympians found out, there would be chaos." they said as it showed the day we captured the daughter of Oceanus 'A day I still regret to this day' I thought solemnly as it showed some parts that must've been stolen as it showed Percy and the son of Hyperion confronting everyone from the past till he suddenly attacked the hunters, deflecting every arrow with ease as we finally felt his aura and staggered in shock, despite this being a memory._

 _"A man with the power of the first generation primordials." The Fates said with a hint of grudging respect as he started to move way faster than Hermes "The speed to rival the Primordial of Light." they said as we watched in shock at his speed and power "The strength to move mountains but loyal to a fault, and that will be his downfall in the end." they said as I broke out of my shock._

 _"What do you mean his downfall?" I demanded as they spoke "No one can think they can defy Fate and get away with it. Perseus Jackson will die on his sixteenth birthday, the day the Great Prophecy will be completed and Olympus will either saved or razed to the ground." they said as Artemis spoke "But why would you show us this? Yes, they are important memories but know we know why he's so powerful. He is a son of the creator." she said as they shook their heads "Perseus is the most powerful demigod to have ever lived, with those powers and without them. Not even every child of the big three against him while he has no powers will defeat him, he unlocked every ability as a son of Poseidon before he was blessed by the primordials and Lord Chaos. It's dangerous to make him a enemy." they said as we saw something shocking._

 _Nyx appeared out of the shadows, staring at Percy "Percy, this is enough." she said as he looked at her "No it's not, not after what they put me through." he shouted, pointing at the past hunters. "Just come on back, Percy. Walk away from this." Nyx said as he shook his head and summoned his hunting knifes "Move out of my way Nyx, I don't want to hurt you." he said as she shook her head "Father sent me to stop you from doing something terrible that will affect your future." she said as a pair of hunting knifes appeared in her hands as she got in a battle stance as did Percy. "If you want to get to the hunters you'll have to get through me first." she said as he snarled "So be it." he spat as he ran became a blur, moving towards Nyx as she ran towards him while we watched in shock._

 _"Nyx is possible the strongest primordial, with Gaea and Tartarus a close second, Perseus is powerful, his powers rivaling the first generation primordials but Nyx is the only one who can defeat him." They said as Nyx and Percy clashed, throwing each other back but stood up and ran back at each other as they moved so fast we could barely see them, all we saw where the sparks and the trail of dust they left from their constant movement while we watched in shock and awe plus fear at his power as Nyx threw him back "You can't beat me Percy, stop." Nyx said as he stood up, his eyes turning a pitch black as he growled and sent a large column of fire towards her but shadows swallowed her as she appeared behind him but he predicted it and literally pulled a sword out of his pocket as Zoe gasped "What-how-that's not possible." she said in shock as he put all his force into the swing as it made contact with Nyx's hunting knifes, throwing her back as he launched himself at her but she spun out of the way as they continued their onslaught on each other._

 _"Everyone wonders where he got his skills from. But it's not easy training with the primordials, his training with them has made him immune to physical pain but not emotional and mental pain." The Fates said as Serenity spoke "You are horrible." she said while we looked at her in shock while the Fates had a emotionless mask on "Yes all males are bad but you made him this way, just for saving people who were supposed to die and protecting his brother. You threw him into all that suffering so you could retain your control over Fate." she said as I realized why their trying so hard to stop Percy._

 _"Your scared of him." I said as everyone looked at me as the Fates narrowed their eyes "Jennifer, what are you-" Phoebe started but I continued "He hasn't been defying you ever since he came to Earth, he's been defying you for the last eight hundred years and your desperate to stop him." I said as Serenity spoke "And what better way to stop him by throwing a little brother into a Great Prophecy, it'll force him to take up the position and prevent his brother's death, even if it gets him killed." she said as Sarah spoke "You thought that by throwing him into war and pain it will break him, making him follow your rules but it only inspired him, making your job even harder then you brought Crystal into the picture. He's so confused he doesn't know who to hate, the Olympians, us, or you. It was all you from the very beginning, you caused him so much pain just to retain your control over everyone's destiny. You know if he defies your rules, people will start following in his footsteps, creating their own destinies and not having someone write it for them, thus making you useless and powerless to do anything." she said as the Fates stood there, looking at us with anger and hate._

 _"It will not matter, through his journey he will have many enemies, gods, campers, monsters, and Titans alike. Perseus Jackson will not survive to see the light of day." They hissed as they disappeared as we were still in the memory as another being who must've been a primordial appeared and grabbed Percy from behind as he struggled out of his grip. "Let go of me." Percy said as the man refused to let him go "You know who your real enemy is here Percy, don't blame others for their mistakes." Nyx said sheathing her hunting knifes as Percy stopped struggling as tears flowed down his face as he gripped the unknown primordial as he started to sob hysterically as the man whispered soothing words into his ear "Chronos, Ananke, come down here." the man said as a purple and golden flash appeared as a woman with pale skin and bright purple eyes that seemed to know your destiny before you were even born as the man had golden eyes that held warmth but also knowledge._

 _"Erase these memories, we don't need Artemis and her hunters knowing what happened here." He said as they nodded and looked at the shocked hunters who still stood, glued to their spot "Everyone thinks we faded long ago, it's best it stays that way for the next three hundred years." Chronos said as his eyes glowed a bright golden color as Ananke's glowed a bright purple as the past hunters and Artemis fell to the ground, unconscious as everything started to fix itself up and looked normal._

 _"Had me worried there for a minute, Nyx." Chronos said as she nodded "His rage makes him a lot stronger and makes it difficult to evade his attacks but he gets angrier easier." she said as thunder rumbled violently as they all narrowed their eyes while Percy was asleep in the unknown primordial's arms "The Olympians are coming, time to go." the unknown primordial said as they nodded "Yes father." they said as our eyes widened "Chaos." Artemis said in shock as they all disappeared as the Olympians appeared seconds later as it ended as my world went black._

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was on the ground before I blacked out as we all looked around "Everyone pack up, we're heading to Camp Half-Blood." Artemis said as we all got up without questioning, which is very rare especially when it has something to do with Camp Half-Blood "Fate is cruel." Serenity said from beside me as I nodded "All that pain and suffering for little things." I said astonished, shaking my head "How do you think he's doing, after all that happened?" she said while I shook my head.

"Only one way to find out." I said as I pack my things up as we started to head towards Camp Half-Blood.

 **Percy POV**

" _Percy, head to the forests. I have something for you."_ Father said snapping me out of any further flashbacks as I shadow travelled to father's location in the forests, which was pretty easy since he had his aura that of a minor god as I appeared in front of him "What do you want father?" I said not looking up at him "Something that may take you out of your condition." he said as he moved to the side as I gasped in shock and happiness as tears formed in my eyes.

"Hello Percy." She said as I stood there, still in shock. There she stood, with her raven black hair that flows down her back like a river, her tan skin like mine and her ocean blue eyes that seemed like the actual waves were in them as I tackled her in a hug as she hugged back, Crystal Bishop, the daughter of Oceanus, the one who I loved with all my heart.

"Crystal." I whispered, already feeling a lot better than I have in the past three hundred years "It's me, Percy." she said, her voice flowing over me like a wave moving over the rocks, taking all my worries off my back as I planted my lips on hers as she kissed back, something that I haven't felt for years. "Are you really here?" I said, gripping her like a lifeline as she nodded "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to do this." she said as she pulled me into another kiss as father cleared his throat as we pulled away, completely forgetting father was here.

"Sorry father." I muttered as he smiled "Don't worry about it." he said as his smile suddenly died down "Percy, Crystal can't stay here forever. Me and Hades already broke the Ancient Laws many times by doing this. But she needs to speak with you." she said as I went to object but Crystal put her fingers over my lips, silencing me "Percy, I know you're suffering over what Echidna said, aren't you?" she said as I nodded "Percy, you have to move on. You can't stay stuck in the past and present." she said releasing her fingers from my lips.

"But Crystal, I can't. I've tried but I just can't." I said looking down "Percy, you're stuck in two worlds. Your friends need you, and I know the gods won't say this but they also need you, you must move on." she said as I went to speak but she silenced me "Percy, you're also hurting me." she said as I froze and looked at her wide eyed "You're hurting me by not moving on, I want you to be happy Percy. I know you're powerful but you can become even more powerful when you accept it, you will feel more connected to the world and not the past, when you make it to the Underworld, I'll still be waiting but for now, accept it and move on. You know who the person or more like the people who are responsible for all your suffering, don't blame others for their mistakes." she said as I tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Close your eyes." She said confusing me"What?" I said confused as she rolled her eyes "Just close them." she said as I closed my eyes "Think of the two most painful things that have happened to you, not what you have done but what happened to you." she said as my thoughts immediately went to Jennifer abandoning me and Crystal being executed "You ready?" she said as I nodded. "Good, now accept it." She said as I got confused "Accept it?" I said but it sounded more like a question than a statement "Yes Percy, accept what has happened and move on. You're scared to accept the truth but you must accept the truth in order to become more powerful. Accept what has happened, my death, Jennifer abandoning you, accept every choice you had to make, accept the past and move on to your future." she said as I stood there, thinking about everything that has happened to me and everything I had to do as I thought about all the pain that I had caused and the suffering I have endured.

' _You know who your real enemy is here, Percy. Don't blame others for their mistakes'_ Nyx had told me the day Crystal's death had happened as I realized she was right, it wasn't the Olympians fault I suffered, it was the Fates, everything I've had to do was all because Fate can't control me. ' _It was just to bring me down'_ I realized as I smiled ' _It was never Jennifer or the hunters fault, not the Olympians, but the Fates, who can't control me and won't control me, no matter what they throw at me'_ I thought as I finally opened my eyes and saw Crystal was gone, but I didn't feel hurt or anguished, I felt...happy.

Happiness. Something I haven't felt for years. I looked around and saw my father standing behind me, smiling at me "How do you feel, son?" he questioned as I spoke "I feel...happy." I said as his smile grew wider "Is that the only thing you feel?" he questioned as I shook my head "I feel more connected to everything and everyone around me, plus I feel like I could have seven full rounds with you and still feel better for another three more." I said smiling as he pulled me into a tight hug as I hugged him back.

"I knew you could do it, son. It just took time." He said as he pulled away "You should head to the camp and get ready for your sword fighting class." he said as I nodded as I looked towards the sky and saw dawn rising, Apollo will start his daily run any minute now "Take care son, someone will come to visit you soon." he said disappearing as I headed towards the sword fighting arena to get everything set up for class.

As I entered the arena, I felt my necklace humming brightly as I looked down at it and saw it shining brightly like it was...happy as I smiled "Thanks for the advice, Crystal." I said as it slowly dimmed down back to it's original ocean blue color as I started to get the swords and everything else set up as I heard the campers heading to the dining pavilion.

"Looks like I'll have to wait for everyone after breakfast." I said as I sat down on the benches and started to hum one of Apollo's favorite tunes that isn't annoying " _Percy?!"_ I heard in my head as I smiled " _Hello, Apollo."_ I said as it went silent for a minute or two _"How are you feeling?"_ he said quietly as I explained to him everything that happened.

 _"Glad to have you back, cuz."_ He said in his normal, happy tone as the sun shined a lot brighter than before as I chuckled _"Calm yourself Apollo, you're going to end up blinding the campers."_ I said as the sun dimmed slightly _"Sorry Percy, glad to see you up and on your feet again. We missed ya."_ he said as I smiled _"Surprisingly, I missed you too Apollo."_ I said as he laughed. " _Everyone misses me Percy, they just won't admit it."_ He said as I laughed, shaking my head _"Do your duty Apollo, then you can come and visit me after okay?" "Can Hermes come along also?" "Why are you asking me, I don't care. You're the god here, not me."_ I said as he said his goodbyes as I felt his presence leave my mind as I heard campers walking towards the arena.

"How long have I been talking to Apollo?" I said puzzled but shrugging my shoulders as I stood up, bracing myself for the biggest hug I know I'm going to receive from everyone and the scolding lesson I'm going to receive from Silena and Katie for scaring them to death for the next two and a half hours.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**

 **Tyler POV**

As I opened my eyes slowly, I looked around and saw Percy wasn't here as I sighed sadly and got up for another day of training as I threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and my camp half-blood shirt as I walked outside towards the dining pavilion as I ran into Katie and the others. "Hey Tyler." Katie said tiredly as I greeted her "What's wrong with you? Look like you had a terrible sleep." I said as she nodded "Just worrying about Percy." she said as I nodded in agreement, surveying all the campers "We lost so many campers." Travis said as we all nodded in agreement, knowing around one hundred and fifty of our campers left the Olympians to join Kronos and the Titans.

"How's Percy doing?" Annabeth said as I shook my head as their shoulders slumped "He wasn't in his bed when I woke up, it looked like he didn't even sleep. He wasn't even in the cabin at all yesterday." I said as Connor spoke "Do you think he joined the Titans?" he said as we all glared at him, making him shrink down. "Percy would never join them, despite what kind of offer they give him." I said as everyone nodded but Connor still didn't look convinced as we walked into the dining pavilion.

"Where's Thalia at, Annabeth?" I said as she shrugged her shoulders "Probably still asleep." she said as I nodded and headed to the Poseidon table "How do you think Thalia's going to react to seeing Percy's power?" Travis said as we shrugged our shoulders with slight smiles on our faces "Who knows? But we know it isn't going to be good, children of Zeus are known to have huge egos but Percy won't hit a girl." Travis said with a smile till a thoughtful look appeared on his face "Unless it ends up like what Drew did." he said as my sausage went down the wrong pipe causing me to choke on my breakfast "He didn't really hit her, it was the water that hit her." Annabeth said as Katie continued "A huge block of ice, to be correct." she said as we winced.

"She had it coming, we warned her but she didn't listen and paid the price." Will said will we nodded in agreement "But she still continues, like it's going to achieve something for her." Jake said while we nodded in agreement "Silena, do you know your mother tries to seduce Percy?" I said, louder than intended as she started to choke on her breakfast as her little sister, Lucy patted her back while everyone looked at me in shock, even Chiron and Dionysus were looking at me in shock.

"Way to go seaweed brain." Annabeth whispered to me as I shrunk down in my seat "I didn't mean to say it that loudly." I whispered back as everyone continued looking at me in shock but thankfully, Chiron broke the tension "Once you finish breakfast, Tyler will lead your sword fighting classes, I will lead the archery classes, and Clarisse will lead the spear fighting classes." he said as a camper spoke "Who's going to lead the classes with the hunting knifes?" he said as we looked around for a few minutes, knowing Percy leads most of these classes but he isn't here at the moment "That class is on hold at the time, Mike. Hopefully it'll be back up soon." he said as the camper looked disappointed but nodded nonetheless.

Linebreak

"What are we going to do? We're losing campers each day and Percy's still a emotional wreck." Annabeth said throwing her hands up in the air helplessly "We'll figure it out Annabeth, just give it time." I said reassuringly but felt more like I was convincing myself and not everyone else. "Let's hope so, Tyler." Katie said as we heard the sound of arrows piercing targets while we looked at each other in confusion.

"Is Chiron training here instead of at the archery range?" I said in confusion as Annabeth rolled her eyes "Why would Chiron be training here, Tyler?" she said as I tried to find a comeback but couldn't find one as I walked forward and entered the arena to see someone hitting targets from over two hundred and fifty yards back as his arrows kept splitting each other.

"Who's that?" Annabeth said confused and curious as the figure looked familiar as he turned around as we gasped, standing in front of us was Percy Jackson but he looked a lot better than he did before, still slightly pale and skinny but with a little workouts, he'll be back in shape in no time but the greatest difference was his eyes, they were back to their glowing sea green with the orange reddish specks in them.

"Sup guys?" He said with a smirk, knocking us out of our trance as I launched myself towards him as his eyes widened as me and Katie tackled him in a hug with everyone else close behind, creating a dog pile. "Get off me, you oafs. I still need to breath." Percy muffled out from beneath us as we all got off him as he took in a breath of air and slowly stood up, looking at us.

"You're back." I said in shock and happiness as he nodded with a smile on his face, something we haven't seen in a while "I'm back Tyler, and I'm better." he said as Katie spoke "How are you-" "Better?" he said as we nodded "I spoke to her and figured some things out myself and found out it wasn't the hunters or Artemis's fault over what happened. Or the Olympians." he said as we looked at him confused and shock. "But they-" Annabeth started but he stopped her "I know what happened, it's the Fates. They aren't happy with how I'm doing things and they plan on trying to stop me by doing this, but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." he said with his smile as I noticed his necklace glowed bright, brighter than how it ever been before.

"Enough talking, let's start our sword class. Grab your swords." He said snapping us out of our daze as we walked towards the sword racks but he stopped me "Happy birthday, Tyler." he said as he opened his hand to show a pitch black pen with little dots moving around on it as I took it confused. "Percy, why'd you give me a pen?" I said as he laughed "Uncap the pen moron." he said as I uncapped the pen as it changed to a pitch black sword still with the little dots moving around it as I gripped it and was surprised to see the grip felt perfect for me and it was perfectly balanced.

"I know you couldn't find a sword so we quickly created one for you. It's name is Shadowslayer." He said as I immediately understood what he meant by we, the primordials. "Percy, you didn't have to." I said as he waved it off "Only the best for my brother, Tyler. Let's test this sucker out and see how well you've gotten." he said as he pulled out a pen like mine but it wasn't pitch black and uncapped it as a bronze sword appeared in his hand as we both got into a fighting stance with smiles on our faces.

"Never seen Percy with a sword before." Connor said as everyone in our class gathered around us "Powers?" I questioned as he shook his head "No powers, don't want nobody in the infirmary." he said as I nodded as I saw his back leg tense as he jumped towards me as our swords clashed, making a huge clash that resonated all throughout the arena.

 **Two days** **later**

"Loosen up your grip Katie, it's too tight." Percy said as he put his hands on her and released the tension as she nodded, her face the color of a tomato "Looks like someone's in love." Annabeth said looking at Percy and Katie "I can tell Katie likes him but I can't tell for Percy. It's like there's a barrier around him, preventing anyone from entering." Silena said as I snorted ' _You have no idea how close you are to the truth, Silena'_ I thought as Katie and Percy walked towards us but Percy had a blindfold in his hands. "Alright everyone, we're going to do something different today." He said as we all stood up painfully and walked over to him "What's that for?" Annabeth said curiously as he smiled "As demigods, we sort of develop a sixth sense but it needs to be unlocked. Today, we're going to unlock that sixth sense." he said tossing me the blindfold "You're up first Tyler." he said as I hesitantly put the blindfold on as I heard someone snickering.

"Who's laughing?" I demanded as Travis spoke "Me, but I'm laughing because I know you're going to get your butt handed to you." he said laughing "What are you laughing for Travis? You're next." he said as I heard Travis's laughing immediately stop. "You're all going to do this, I know you may think that I'm just doing it to mess with you but this is really true and it will save you a lot in battle when your powers won't, trust me." He said as I felt his hand on my shoulder as he guided me somewhere "You won't be using your sword Tyler, we don't want anyone head to be separated from their body." he said as I capped Shadowslayer "I'm going to use a wooden sword Tyler, it may take a few painful hits but it'll activate soon and then just dodge until I say stop." he said as I nodded as it went silent for a while till I felt a sharp pain behind my right leg as I fell to a knee "Ouch! That hurt for a wooden sword." I exclaimed as I stood up only to fell a pain in my ribs then other painful small jabs till I finally snapped.

"Percy! This is useless and you know it!" I shouted as it went silent for a few moments till I felt my neck tingling as I ducked and heard the whooshing sound of a sword pass over me as I heard everyone's gasp of surprise and shock as I stepped back in shock. "I did it. I actually did it." I muttered in shock as I felt it again but I felt it moving through my bones to my right leg as I stepped back and just felt the tip of the sword again as my sixth sense start to buzz like crazy as I jumped back as the sword missed me again but I got shoved back as I hit the ground and instinctively rolled to the side as I heard the sword hit the ground as I jumped up.

Once again my sixth sense buzzed and I stepped back as Percy's strike missed me but my sixth sense kept buzzing like crazy as another attack right after the first nearly caught me off guard but I dodged it just in time as it continued to buzz as I kept dodging Percy's strikes.

After a few minutes he said stop as I slowly took off my blindfold to see everyone looking at me in shock and awe while Percy stared at me "I'm eight hundred years old Tyler, I've learned tons of things and know a lot more than I should. Everything I do is for a reason, if you think it's useless then you can leave and I'll teach it to those who wish to learn the skills and experience they need to survive the upcoming war." he said turning back to the others "If you wish to leave, then you may. I won't stop you." he said as no one moved as he nodded and looked back at me.

"I'm going to need that blindfold Tyler." He said holding his hand out as I gave it to him "Better get you some water, after we're done with this. We're going to do something that going to be fun for you and possible bad for me." he said as I looked at him confused but nodded nonetheless as I walked back towards everyone else as he gestured Travis forward. "Dude, that was awesome!" Connor said excitedly as everyone rolled their eyes "Listen to your brother Tyler, he's only trying to help you, you're probably the closest thing he has to a family. You both have your mother but he's been alone for the past eight hundred years. Being comforted by immortals constantly doesn't really help, despite what people think." Annabeth said while they nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I was tired and aggravated. I thought he was just doing it to spite me." I said looking at Travis to see him dodging a few strikes from Percy and getting hit by a few "Tyler, Percy's never done anything to spite you just to do it. Yes, if he's taunting you but it's just for fun. Never has he actually done it just to spite anyone." Katie said while I nodded as we continued going through everyone.

Linebreak

"Alright, now that we got that out of the way. It's my turn." He said putting the blindfold on "Percy, don't you already have your sixth sense?" Annabeth said as he nodded "Yes, but it's been a while since I've trained or done anything so it's probably a little dull, no pointy objects Clarisse, since I know you'll try to kill me. Don't hold back." he said as we all looked at each other for a few moments till we shrugged our shoulders and all grabbed a wooden weapon off the rack.

"No hitting me in my crown jewels. This goes out to Travis, Connor, and Clarisse. If you do, I'll make your life miserable for the next two years." He said seriously as we ran at him.

 **Jennifer POV**

As we entered the camp, we walked past the campers and saw them a lot more livelier than before, plus they don't seem terrified of us like they used to. We passed all the campers and saw Chiron sitting on the front porch of the big house talking to the daughter of Zeus till he saw us and told her something as she nodded confused and turned back to us and suddenly glared at us and stormed off.

"Lady Artemis, surprised to see you here but a honor none the less." He said bowing as Artemis gestured us to rise "Well, just wanted to come to the camp and see what's been happening." she said as he raised an eyebrow "Lady Artemis, you and your hunters hate camp, what has your interest here?" he said as we looked around at each other "Is Percy here?" I said as he looked at me confused and suspicious "Yes, he's in the training arena. Training his usual class, why?" he said as Artemis spoke "We wish to speak with him about a few things, nothing to bad." she said "Hopefully." Serenity muttered as he nodded as we walked towards the arena.

"So he's up and running again?" Serenity said as we nodded "Apparently so, if he's training his classes." Artemis said as we entered the arena to see Percy blindfolded but was dodging constant attacks from his class "Why is he blindfolded?" Sarah said as he spun around and blocked an attack from the daughter of Athena as he jumped over one of the Stoll brothers and backed up "I think you're doing this just to annoy us. You seem fine." Tyler said as Percy's lips twitched up slightly "Look at it this way, if I wasn't wearing the blindfold, you would all be on the ground, unconscious with some pretty nasty scars and cuts." he said as Tyler rolled his eyes and ran at him.

"I don't know why he's doing it but I hope he get's hurt." Phoebe said as I glared at her as Percy kept dodging constant attacks for a few moments while we stood there, observing his tactics till a arrow came at him from behind at the exact same time a sword was heading to his head as he spun around and caught the arrow but the sword hit him dead on in the eye as he fell to the ground as our eyes widened.

"Oh my gods, Percy I'm so sorry." The daughter of Demeter said as everyone gathered around him as I looked at the arrow and saw it was one of our arrows as I spun around and looked at Phoebe "What's your problem?" I said shoving her roughly back "My problem?" she said shocked and angry "Percy's done nothing to you, he could've been killed from something like that." I said stepping towards her but Serenity stood in between us "We don't need problems right now, what we need to focus on is trying to talk to Percy without going to the Underworld." she said glaring at Phoebe "Serenity's right Phoebe, you may have just awoken a sleeping giant but this giant has enough power to easily destroy the Olympians and Titans. I'll deal with you later." she said looking at Phoebe in disappointment as she walked towards Percy and the others with us behind her.

As we got closer they looked up and saw us walking towards them then they looked at the arrow as I saw rage enter their eyes as they stood up "Lady Artemis. What brings you here?" Tyler said as he bowed stiffly, not breaking eye contact with Artemis "Is your brother okay?" she said as he nodded, albeit reluctantly "He's fine." he said, keeping his conversation with us short "Class is over everyone, you better go shower. You smell terrible." we heard as all eyes directed to Percy as he stood up with a nasty bruise on the right side of his eye. "Percy-" Tyler started but got interrupted "Class is over Tyler." he said more sternly as they glared at each other while the campers looked between the two warily as the ground started to shake slightly while the wind started to pick up as the waves started to get violent and rise higher.

"This can't be good." Maria said warily as a sea green aura started to surround both of them "Tyler, come on. Class is over." the daughter of Athena said pulling on Tyler's arm but he didn't move an inch "Fine class is over, but I'm staying." he hissed as Percy shook his head "This doesn't concern you, Tyler. This is between me and them, not us and them." he said as their aura's started to rise higher but Percy's seemed restrained "Tyler, leave. Now." he hissed as cracks started appearing in the arena around us "This really isn't going to end well nor will it be good if they start to fight." Artemis said as they were suddenly in each other's faces.

"Why won't you let me help you? I'm not a kid, Percy." He said as Percy laughed "You are to me Tyler, I appreciate your help but I'll accept it when I need it, now is not one of those times." he said as Tyler clenched his jaw as a hurricane started to surround him while we backed up in shock "What the-" I started as it slowed down "We're not going to do this now. If we're going to fight, I prefer it away from innocent people. Some of the Olympians don't like us, I don't want to give them a reason to kill us." he said as the hurricane died down "You're powerful, but nowhere near me. A hurricane is impressive, especially at your age but I think that's mostly my fault for teaching you that. Leave Tyler before I do something I regret." he said as Tyler glared at him for a few minutes till he vanished as Percy sighed.

"I'll see you guys later, head to the showers." He said snapping them out of their daze as they nodded, looking at us reluctantly as they passed us as Percy sighed "My apologies, I didn't expect him to do that right here in front of everyone. An Olympian no less." he said as he looked at us "So why are you here? I know you didn't come to just talk." he said as Artemis spoke "That's actually why we're here." she said as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure your kind of talk is the same as my kind of talk." He said leaning against the wall "I'm pretty sure it is, we just have some questions we want to ask you and just make up a few things." she said as he narrowed his eyes as he started to curse in Latin, Greek, English, Spanish, German, Italian and much more while we looked at him in shock.

"I apologize yet again, but I suppose this _talk_ is something that the Fates requested?" He questioned as our eyes widened "How did you-" Artemis started but he interrupted "I'm not stupid Lady Artemis. Why else would you come to camp not long after my recovery and instead of heading straight to your cabin you come straight here and confronted me. If you want to talk, then let's talk." he said standing up "We can speak in my cabin, I don't want no uninvited guests hearing our conversation." Artemis said as he nodded as his eyes glowed golden as everything around us started to fix itself "Don't mind me, just trying to clean up my mess." he said as his eyes changed back to their original sea green.

"Lead the way." He said as we walked out of the arena but he stayed a good distance behind us "Surprising, I thought it would be easier than I thought." Maria said as I shook my head "This is only the beginning, we still have a long way to go." I said looking back at Percy to see him walking a few feet behind us but he had multiple pictures and lockets in his hand as he stared at them with a longing expression in his eyes.

"Where'd he get those from?" Sarah said as he shook his head and put them back in his pocket as he stared at the campers till we appeared in front of our cabin "Don't touch nothing." Artemis said sternly but if Percy heard her, he didn't acknowledge her as we headed into our cabin as we all sat on the beds and chairs while he stood up "You can sit down if you want." Artemis said but he shook his head "It's already a big enough honor to be in your cabin and not dead. No need to infest your lovely cabin with my presence on your beds and chairs, I'll stand but thanks though." he said looking around the cabin while we stared at him in shock.

"I can tell you're surprised by my sudden change of attitude aren't you." He said while we nodded "So am I, but no need to dwell on it. So, ask all the questions you want." he said as Maria spoke "So you're actually a son of Chaos and Hestia?" she said as he nodded "Adopted but yes I am, champion of thirteen primordials minus Tartarus." he said as we nodded "Can you release your true aura?" Serenity said as he raised an eyebrow "I don't think it's a good idea, don't need the Olympians all here, chaining me up but sure, just don't freak out." he said as he snapped his fingers as a black aura spread from him and started to form a barrier around us.

"This is so that no one can hear our conversation, immortals and mortals alike, everything that we say or do stays in this room." He said as he took a breath and yanked the pitch black necklace off as a massive aura of power rolled over us while we looked at him in shock "This is my true aura, it rivals Nyx, Erebus, Gaea, and Tartarus. If I get mad it'll surpass theirs, making me the strongest out of the primordials." he said looking at us "Anymore questions?" he said "Can we see your weapons and who gave them to you?" Artemis said curiously as he nodded as he twisted the ring on his finger as it changed into his bow "This is a gift from Ouranos, the arrows are blessed by Erebus, Chronos, and other primordials. The arrows can slow down time, wrap shadows around someone and many other things." he said as he pulled out a white and black pen as he uncapped it as the spear that he used against Ares appeared as did the shield "These were a gift from Hemera, any attack the shield deflects will blind my enemies and opponents. Though it doesn't work on Titans and Giants." he said setting them down on the floor in front of us.

"These are my hunting knifes from Nyx, plain and simple and I like that." He said pulling out his hunting knifes as he put them on the ground "Isn't there another?" Artemis said as he looked at her in confusion "I don't think there is." he said till he snapped his fingers "In fact, there is. My longbow." he said as a massive bow appeared in his hands along with a quiver on his back "This is a gift from Eros, also plain and simple, surprisingly. It only has forty eight arrows unlike my other bow which has unlimited, the reason is because the arrows will pierce any type of armor or metal, I never really summon this unless I have too. I have a hand crafted longbow but it isn't the best. I was only three hundred at the time being." he said sitting it down beside all his other deadly weapons while we stared at him then at the weapons in shock.

"How come you never really use your others?" Artemis said as he spoke "Wars. I've fought in wars that dealt with swords and shields to wars with guns and other things. I've always been a fan of swiftness and range, so I slowly adapted to it." he said as he sat in a chair that seemingly appeared out of nowhere "What kind of wars have you been in?" Serenity said as we glared at her as he grimaced "Too many." he said ending that conversation but Phoebe being the idiot she is pressed the matter "How come it's you've killed millions of people but yet you're a fourteen year old and there hasn't been many wars in the past eight hundred years?" she said as he glared at her "Do you think I only fight wars on Earth? I lived in the Universe, war is everywhere and someone has to clean it up. Who do you think has to do the hard work? Hmm?" he said looking at her.

"Nearly all my life, I fought in wars on Earth and out in the Universe. That's how I killed so many, plus when I fought these wars, I was not a fourteen year old. I was twenty seven." He said tossing a picture in front of us as I picked it up as everyone gathered around me as we saw soldiers wearing green and black paint on their faces but the person who stood out the most was Percy, but instead of being fourteen he was probably around the age of twenty seven and I will admit, devilishly handsome. Making some of the male Olympians look ugly "That was one of my pictures I still keep, do you know what war that was? It was on Earth." he said as we studied the picture and trying hard to avoid looking at Percy till I realized what war it was.

"World War II." I said in shock as he nodded "D-Day, I was part of the Airborne, a sergeant who made his way up rank all the way to captain, commanding his very own company. That war I hated the most, I lost too many brothers in that war. I hated it more than anything and still do, the people you see in the pictures ar- _were_ my friends. Their names were Doss Lipton, Joe Green, James Winters, Danny White and Tyler 'Gunner' Ryan, we were part of Easy Company. The drop was possibly the worst part, do you wish to see it?" he said holding his hand out to us while we stared at him "What do you mean?" I said as he looked at me "See the drop out of the planes. I can take you back so we can see it." he said while we looked at Artemis as she nodded "Alright, but someone needs to take my hand, then just grab on." he said as I went to take his hand but Serenity stepped up first and took his hand as we all gathered around as my vision blurred for a few moments till it finally cleared as we saw the past.

"Everything you see here is the past, there's nothing you can do about it." He said looking at his past self and others around him as we watched them board the airplanes "Imagine sitting on your butt for nearly fourteen hours straight, knowing that you're flying right to your death. Knowing that you may not even make it out of the plane." he said as the past Percy sat in the front across from another soldier as he nodded as gunfire was echoing in the distance "We thought we had the element of surprise with a night invasion from the air above Normandy and a ground invasion at Omaha and Utah beach in the early morning, but they were already waiting for us." he said bitterly as we looked at him for a few moments confused till we looked back to see the plane he was in shaking from the firepower as glass shattered around them "Imagine the fourth of July, the Germans had firepower like that but instead of laughing in joy it was cries of fear and pain. D-Day, a day thousands were sent to their deaths." he said as Percy and the others stood up in a line as Percy walked to the front and started to do instructions with his hands as they all followed.

"Pilots wouldn't let us jump, saying we weren't close enough to the drop zone, it didn't even matter. We were already off track, the only thing that mattered was getting out of the plane and getting on the ground safely." He said as a explosion hit their plane as it suddenly lurched forward, throwing them all forward "Pilots both got killed, so we were falling like a meteor." he said looking at the past as past Percy grabbed the first soldier and guided him to the door as he jumped "Some of the soldiers were demigods and knew who I was, I was trying to keep the fire back but couldn't concentrate with all the chaos happening." he said as all the soldiers jumped out but Percy pulled himself to the back and stared at a soldier whose face was burned that made me feel sick "Danny didn't even make it out of the plane, nor did four more others." he said as the back of the plane exploded, pulling him out as he fell straight to the ground, pasting soldiers who were floating safely down to the ground.

"I got thrown out of the plane. I was trying to grab Danny's dog tags and the others, I was falling so fast, I couldn't even concentrate. I panicked, I wasn't a champion of Nyx, Erebus, or Ouranos at the time. I was so scared at the time." He said as he kept falling as he struggled to pull his chute but it wasn't working "My chute wasn't working, imagine falling like that with all those bullets going past you like a firework." he said as I looked at him in worry "I managed to get my chute out but it was futile at the time." he said as I looked back at the screen to see his chute appear, pulling him up but he was already to close to the ground as lights pointed at him "They found me and started to shoot at me, I lost my rifle in the fall. I was so scared that I prayed to the gods, something I hardly do but I was terrified, out of all the wars I've been in, this one scared me the most." he said as the Germans started to point as bullets flew past him as he covered his eyes as I finally realized how scared he truly was.

"You were so scared." Sarah said softly as he fell through the trees, grunting in pain as he got caught in a tree and just hanged there, dangling around as they found him and cut him free as they gathered around him "I was unconscious as soon as I hit the trees. I didn't even know they were around me." he said as they started to search him for anything as one of them found a ring on his hand and pulled it off his finger and put it on his finger "You were married." I said in shock as I looked at him "Yes, they took everything I had, my ring, pictures and much more as you can tell." he said as they flipped him over and started to take his knife, and other explosives as they flipped him back over and continued to search his body as they pulled pictures and journals out as they started laughing and by the looks of it, were mocking him.

"They're mocking you." Audrey said in shock and anger as he nodded "Yes, I can tell your German so you understand what their saying. It wasn't nice as you can tell." he said as one of them pulled out a journal and started to read it in English "Dear Michelle, my loved one, training has been tough on me but it has paid out in the end. I really miss you and hope I can see you again very soon." he said as they laughed and started to tear the papers apart and tossing them to the side and burning pictures as one of them grabbed his legs and started to drag him.

"I know you're all confused about my love life, I truly did love Crystal and I tried to move on by seeing other women, hoping they'll help me move on and Michelle certainly did help me for a while. A demigod daughter of Nike, lovely lady." He said as past Percy's eyes fluttered open as he looked and saw he was laying down on his side as he slowly got up and looked around to see the Germans who captured him were focused on the gun emplacement "I didn't know what to do. I had no map, no weapons, surrounded by Germans. So I did the natural thing." he said as the past Percy looked to the forests then back at the Germans who weren't paying attention to him as I realized what he was going to do.

"You ran." I said as he laughed sadly "Yes, looks like you hunters were right about boys. We are cowards, feel free to mock me." he said as we looked at him but didn't do anything "Here it goes." he said as the past Percy jumped up and hopped out of the trench as they spun around, shouting orders and pointing at Percy as they shot at him, following him into the forests but one of them was a big dude but was quicker than the others as he slowly gained up on Percy "I thought I could get away, but I thought wrong." he said as he tackled Percy to the ground as Percy kicked him off as the big dude pulled out a knife as Percy had his fists, circling each other till he jumped at Percy as he moved to the side, bringing his fist to his stomach making him double over as he brought his knee to his nose, throwing him back.

"I was confident I had the speed and agility to defeat him, but apparently he was somehow bigger than me and was quicker than me." He said as Percy jumped at him but he grabbed his hand and twisted it as he brought it behind his back then punched Percy, throwing him back down as he picked him back up by the hair only to do it again over and over again till he flipped Percy over his shoulder as he held him in a chokehold as Percy desperately tried to get away but was slowing down, trying to gasp for breath but the German kept applying pressure "Night night, Yankee." he said smiling victoriously "Yankee was a term the British used for us, how he understood it, I have no idea. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of." he said as Percy grabbed his hand and brought it to his face as he bit down hard into his hand as he screamed in pain as Percy bit harder as blood flowed out of it like a waterfall till he finally let go as Percy went forward.

"I'm usually a man of honor, but honor went out the window. It was all about survival." He said as I looked at him, about to say something but he just put his hand up, silencing me as he pointed at the memory as past Percy grabbed a good size rock and swung it to his face as it made contact, throwing him to the ground as blood seemed out of his head as Percy quickly hopped on top of him, constantly hitting him with the rock as blood covered Percy's uniform as he finally fell off the dead body, looking like he was about to break down but stopped as dirt landed up in his face as he jumped up and started to run through the forests, desperately trying to get away.

"I didn't know where I was going. Just trying to get away and find safety." He said as Percy froze and hit the ground as multiple bullets sailed past him and hit the Germans chasing him as Percy slowly got up "Thunder?" he questioned as a voice spoke "Flash." he said as a group of Airborne soldiers came out of the bushes "Thunder and flash were our call signs to identify if there was a friendly or enemy combatant. I just got lucky, that's all it was." he said fiddling with his hands as the soldiers walked up to Percy in shock "Perce, what happened?" one of them said as past Percy spoke "Hell, that's what happened." he said shakily as they observed him "You look like you've been through it, let's find you a helmet and a rifle. Found Lipton, Joe, and Gunner, where's Danny?" he said as Percy shook his head "Didn't make it out of the plane, Winters." he said as they all looked pain but nodded "Who are they?" Percy said pointing at the other three.

"Part of Baker Company." Was all Winters said as Percy spoke "Baker? What the hell you doing out here? You're way off track." he said as they nodded "We were suppose to group up with Foxtrot and assault the AA guns but we found Easy instead." one of them said as Percy nodded "Let's get out of here. We need to head Northeast and we should hit the small village that Easy company is suppose to be at." Winters said as they nodded and started to head off to the Northeast, picking up one or two soldiers at a time.

"We were so scattered, we were finding soldiers from Dog company and other companies that were miles off course. But we still continued our objective, it was what we signed up for. No one is tougher than the Airborne." He said as I looked at the past Percy and saw that he was completely different from the Percy he is now. He was scared and still is, was already in front of Death's doorstep the minute he fell out of that plane and is still in death's grip, they all were...yet they continued their duties, knowing they had to, despite how many there were.

Linebreak

"Is this all that we have of Easy Company?" Past Percy said as him and a group of soldiers were surrounding a table "All we got Percy, only twenty two and then fifteen from Baker and Dog company, not enough to launch a assault on the gun emplacements." Winters said as Percy pursed his lips "We still have to, those guns will continue to rain hell on any planes we send in, despite our numbers." he said as they nodded "Here's what we'll do, Mikey, I want you to take a machine gun team and a firing squad and provide support from a good vantage point overlooking the area." he said as a soldier who must've been Mikey nod "Winters, you'll take three men and take the first gun alright?" he said as Winters nodded.

"Once you finish, Gunner, you'll take three men and assault the next, then it'll be Lipton, the Joe, then I'll take the last with Winters, Gunner, Lipton, and Joe. Once the guns are secured, everyone will fill the trenches and provide covering fire for the demolition team. Seem good?" He said as they all nodded "I'd prefer to follow you over damn Anderson any day of the week, damn bastard will get us killed." Joe said as Percy smiled "Let's get to work boys." he said as they all put their helmets on, looks of determination on their faces as they headed out the door as their company gathered around them as they explained the plan.

"The odds were against us in every way but it didn't matter, as long as we had each other, the Germans could throw whatever they had at us." Percy said as he looked up from a picture "Not all men are bad, hunters. Those who I fought beside in World War II were heroes who would gladly die for the person beside him, take a bullet for them, stay up all night on guard duty to ensure that their brother gets the rest they rightfully earned. You just don't look past them being boys but if you did, you'll be surprised at the bond that forms between us." he said as it showed Percy and everyone else around the gun emplacements "Is Mikey in position?" he said as Winters nodded "Good, you're up Winters. Once you cleared it out, we'll follow then Lip will take the next then so forth, alright?" he said as he nodded and gestures three soldiers forward.

"Get ready." Percy said as he nodded as he gestured someone forward as they pulled two round ball like things as they threw them as they sailed through the air as they landed in the trench as it exploded "For those hunters who aren't mostly associated with the outside world, those were grenades, very powerful and deadly." he said with a small smile as Winters and the other tree ran towards the first gun emplacement.

After a few minutes, Winters appeared and nodded as Percy spoke "Alright boys, let's get these guns cleared up." he said as they all hopped into the trenches, avoiding the bullets that whizzed past their heads "Your up Lip, go!" Percy shouted as Lipton and the others moved in perfect sync to the next gun.

Linebreak

"You want to stop? This is where it gets a little disgusting and rough." Percy said as we looked at him "Do you want to stop?" Artemis said as he shrugged his shoulders "I don't mind, it's the past. I'm just forewarning you, it gets a little ugly." he said rubbing his shoulder "You've been doing that a lot, why is that?" I said as he spoke "You'll find out if you watch but that's if you want to." he said as we looked at each other, not knowing what to say over what we just saw "Sure Percy." I said as he nodded "This is the town of Carentan, we were ordered to take this town so we can establish a defensive formation against the Germans and prevent them from sending any tanks to Omaha and Utah beach. We took the town but every battle has sacrifices." he said solemnly as their company stood at the top of the hill.

"Too quiet, that always screams trouble." Winters said as Percy nodded "Send in first platoon, tell them to use cover and not run out in the open." he said as Winters nodded and gestured a platoon up as he explained to them what's happening as they nodded as they headed down the hill but almost immediately started to get shot at as they split up and landed in the grass but few didn't make it.

"Mikey, get suppressing fire on that position, second platoon move to the left and use the back entrance, same thing with third platoon, move!" Percy ordered as their small company split up as they entered the town but it just seemed to get worse as they entered.

"We had to check the buildings for any Germans but we also had to be wary on how we entered, not wanting to kill innocent people." He said as they started to clear the buildings "I thought you said it was going to get disgusting?" Phoebe said as he spoke "It is." he said as a soldier entered a bar but it exploded as Percy and Winters appeared in front of it as the soldier walked out but as soon as I saw him, my lunch came up and I'm pretty sure everyone else's did also.

"Percy, is that you?" He said as Percy put his rifle down "Yea, Tanner, it's me." he said as he walked towards him and embraced him gently, sitting him down "I can't see Percy." he said as Percy looked at Winters "Is it bad?" he questioned again as Percy spoke "Could've been worse, Tanner. You're a tough son of a bitch, you know that?" he said as he gestured Winters over "Go grab the medic, let's get Tanner cleaned up." he said as Winters nodded and ran off as Percy sat there, whispering soothing words into Tanner's ear "Tanner's hips both got blown open, his right foot was burned severely, and he lost his eye sight. Was sent back home immediately after he recovered. Got a bronze medal for his assistance in taking Carertan." he said as Tanner got carried off while we looked sick.

"Mortars! Everyone find some cover!" Lipton shouted as Percy's head snapped up as explosions started happening around town as Percy jumped up as everyone else ran towards a few buildings, avoiding the mortals but Lipton wasn't so lucky as a mortal landed right in front of him, throwing him back into a wall as Percy ran up to him as blood seemed from a certain spot that are important to males as we realized where he got hit at as I threw up again as Percy looked at the blood as he pulled the fabric apart and studied the wound for a few moments "Your alright Lip, everything right where it should be. Missed by just a few meters, but their still intact." he said as Lipton nodded with a nasty cut that was on his jawline but would fade soon as Percy lifted him up.

"Everyone got hurt or lost someone important, no one came out of Carentan unscathed." He said as Percy sat Lipton down and ran back out into the opening, possibly searching for anyone else to help ' _He always was like that'_ I thought with a smile but that smile faded instantly as a explosion landed directly in front of him, just like Lipton as he flipped over and landed on the ground but the whole right side of his body was charred as his shoulder looked like it was beyond repair as Joe Green ran up to him along with Winters as they lifted him up, despite his cries of pain.

"I couldn't feel my shoulder for more than a year, shrapnel pierced my stomach and leg, ceasing my chance to fully sprint, after the war, I faked my death and headed back to the Void. There I rested for twelve years, trying to get the terrifying images and cries of pain out of my head but never could. I try to keep myself separated from others so I won't have to feel this pain, but it's futile. After that, I became numb, immune to physical pain but vulnerable to emotional and mental pain, accepting their deaths. This is what I felt for years, after my seven hundredth and eight fifth birthday, Chaos and the Primordials pulled me out of war, but it was like a drug. You can't just pull me off it, you have to take me off it slowly, but didn't. I drowned myself in training constantly, trying to force the events out of my head but never could. This...is what I've lived with for the past eight hundred years." he said as we continued to watch the memory.

Linebreak

As it ended, we appeared back in our cabin while Percy was picking up his weapons while photos laid on the chair he sat on as I went to look at them but Percy spoke first.

"You think you've had it hard? Try doing what I did, seeing what I saw, and let's see how strong you are." He said picking up his weapons "So now you know my story, Percy Jackson, the mysterious skilled immortal demigod? What makes him so cruel and heartless? Well now you know, no one deserves suffering like I did, despite who they are or what they did." he said walking past us to the door "The time nears for everyone to know who I truly am. Please keep this a secret for about two to three months. Hopefully, Zeus and the others will accept me for who I am and not for what I have, but there's a small sliver of hope that they'll do that, if you have dreams about what you saw and wake up terrified, feel free to come to the Poseidon cabin and beat me to a pulp, I don't really care." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good night Lady Artemis." He said bowing as he opened the door and walking out the door. "Wait," Artemis said while he stopped and looked at her questionably. "Yes?" "I'm sorry," she said while he stared at her. "For what?" "The girl," she said as he pulled out the necklace I'be seen multiple times. "You were doing your job. That's all I can say." "But Zoe is a daughter of Atlas. She was no different than her. I should've-I _could've_ done something." Artemis said shamefully while he walked towards her and knelt in front of her. "May I?" He said gesturing to the open spot beside her. "Of course," she said scooting over while he sat next to her.

"What did you think?" He said while we stared at him confused. "About what?" "What you just saw." He said as it drifted back into silence. "Brutal," Serenity said while he nodded. "I agree with you there," he said looking at the Hunters. "Anything else? You can even say something about me. I don't care." "Unlike others who hesitated in killing, you did it with ease." A Hunter said while he nodded. "Jennifer," he said looking at me. "What do you think?" He questioned while I stared at him. I realized, with a sudden wave of pain, it wasn't the Fates who put him through all this pain. It was me.

I accepted lady Artemis's offer and left him alone, at such a young age. I left him that day, and he found a new home. I know without a doubt he didn't want others to suffer like he did so he fought, determined to help but the Fates saw this as a advantage and used it against him, turning him into a person bred to end lives. If I hadn't accepted the offer, would Percy be the person he is now?

"Jennifer," Maria said shaking my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What do you think about it?" He questioned again but I had a feeling he heard my thoughts. "I don't know," I said looking at him while he merely nodded. "Like you Lady Artemis, you were merely following orders. Zeus told you to find a demi-Titan and you did. Just like you, I was following orders." He said looking at her.

"I really wanted to shadow travel all the way to Germany, kill the son of Hades, then head back, saving thousands of lives and stopping the war before it even happened." "Why didn't you?" Serenity said while he chuckled. "If I did that, I would endanger every demigod and mortal there. From both sides. I knew lives would be lost, but I never expected it to be that bad. You've seen it all. From the taking of Carentan, to the internal fight in the harsh winter." He said standing up. "You've seen me beat a man to death, you've seen me get shot. War is everywhere, evil is everywhere. People like you and me must make choices that no one can make," he said walking to the door and opening it.

"These campers see me as a hero, but not me. I see myself as a killer, a mere boy who has so much power, nearly stronger than the Creator himself. But was powerless when his friends died in front of him. You know who I really am, what do you think about me? Am I really a good person like everyone thinks or am I tool that the Fates use? Someone who kills for the Fates amusement? Wishing to see me suffer. Will the campers see me as a good person when they hear in past wars, I killed many of their brothers and sisters? How about the Olympians? How will they react to hearing this. I know they still think about that one person who killed many of their kids. How will they react when they find out that same killer is standing in front of them?" He questioned.

"Have a good night Lady Artemis," he said bowing and heading out into the night as shadows enveloped him as he disappeared as we looked at each other, not knowing what to say over what was probably the most disgusting and horrifying thing we've ever saw.

"That was horrible." Serenity said after a long period of silence "Always was curious as to how World War II went, but now I saw it first hand. Something I don't ever want to see again." Kayla said shivering "Head to bed girls, I think the least we can do is keep this a secret. I must do my daily run." Artemis said disappearing in a silver flash while we sat there, all mulling over our own thoughts but I'm pretty sure we all had the same thing in mind.

 _What else has Percy Jackson seen?_

 **Next chapter will be the Titan's Curse and we'll see if the Olympians accept Percy for who he is or if they'll kill him once they find out the truth? Hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, a lot of people have been asking me who I'm going to pair Percy up with and I'm choosing either Katie or Zoe but I'll put a poll up after this chapter on who to pair him up with. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"Hey Perce." Apollo said with his megawatt grin on his face as I rolled my eyes "Hello Apollo, why did you call me here? Chiron said Grover needed help rescuing two powerful demigods." I said as he waved it off. "It's time for your therapy, remember?" he said as I raised an eyebrow "I had my therapy Wednesday, remember?" I said looking into his eyes. "Well, let's check again. Make sure that you're all fixed up before you head back out into combat." He said putting his hand on my shoulder as we flashed to his temple "Finally, away from prying eyes." he said walking towards the sofa with me behind him.

Ever since what happened with Echidna, the Olympians have been watching me nonstop, trying to figure out my past but with no avail as Apollo looked at me with a serious expression on his face, which slightly startled me since he's always laidback. "Percy, have you felt it?" He said as I sat down on the sofa across from him "What do you mean, Apollo?" I questioned as he rolled his eyes "Percy, while I may act stupid, I'm not. I know you've been feeling the powerful surges?" he said as I sighed and nodded. "Do you know what it is?" He questioned as I shook my head "I have a few possible theories but I can't exactly say which one it is." I said as he gestured for me to continue.

"The first is powerful, ancient monsters that were long forgotten are rising once again. The second is the Titans are rising, which is highly likely." I said as he nodded in agreement "I've told father about it but he just waved it off, saying it's impossible for the Titans to escape Tartarus." he said, shaking his head as I snorted "Zeus won't do anything until the Titans are in Olympus and destroying it, _then_ he'll finally do something." I said as he nodded "Is there another reason?" he said as I hesitated.

After a few seconds, I finally decided to tell him "The last is powerful, ancient monsters _and_ the Titans are rising." I said as he grimaced "Are you training the campers?" he questioned as I nodded "I have been for the last two months nonstop, their improving." I said as he nodded "That's good, now all we need is for the Olympians to get off their lazy butts and do something." he said as I smiled "It'll be a miracle if they did get up and do something once in their immortal lives." I said as he nodded "That would be nice, you better head to help out Annabeth and the others." he said as I nodded, standing up and stretching.

"How's it going with the hunters?" He said suddenly as I looked at him "Good I guess, I don't know where we're at on the scale. On a scale of one to ten, it'll probably be a four to five." I said as he nodded "You did a brave thing, telling them that." he said as I realized he was talking about World War II "I know Apollo, I know." I said softly as he stood up and walked towards me. "Things will get better for you soon Percy, just hang in there a little longer." he said squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

"That's if I survive to celebrate my sixteenth birthday." I muttered but he heard me, sadly " _When_ you survive Percy. You'll make it through the Great Prophecy." he said with a determined tone in his voice "What makes you so sure, Apollo?" I said picking up my daily pills off the table "You've survived so much Percy, I know you aren't going to die over a stupid choice. That much I can tell you." he said as I nodded "Take your pills every two to three hours, make sure you also eat something small so you don't throw up when you take it." he said as I got ready to light travel away "Yes mother." I said as I got ready to light travel till I suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"Where are Tyler and the others at? I didn't get the briefing." I said sheepishly "Westover Hall in Maine." he said as I thanked him and light traveled away.

 **Jennifer POV**

"Hunters, gather around!" Artemis shouted as we all gathered around her "Zeus ordered us to find a powerful monster." she started as everyone started to whisper excitedly, knowing it's been a while since we've hunt a powerful monster since Percy has been taking care of them before we got the chance to even find them. "Where is it at, milady?" Zoe said picking up her bow "It's in Maine, Zeus also told us to find some powerful demigods." she said as I rolled my eyes, knowing Zeus is just paranoid, wanting to kill anyone who he thinks a threat to his throne.

"Get ready hunters, we leave in five minutes." She said as I walked over to my tent and started to pack it up "Wonder what monster it is this time." Serenity said as I shrugged my shoulders "Wondering about your brother?" she said as I nodded "Just thinking how he's doing." I said, my thoughts constantly wandering towards the memories he showed us around two months ago.

"I've been wondering about his sanity, or if he's still sane." She said thoughtful as I looked at her "Of course he's sane, why wouldn't he be?" I questioned as she spoke "Something had to have broken inside him, nobody, despite how powerful they are, comes out unscathed out of something like that." she said as I spoke "He said he became immune to physical pain but not emotional pain." I said as she nodded "Just thinking if that's all that broke inside of him." she said as a thought suddenly came to me "Why are you so worried about him?" I said with a raised eyebrow as she looked flustered. "I'm just curious." She protested but I still didn't believe it "Wonder what Lady Artemis will think when she hears about this?" I said as she glared at me.

"Don't you dare." She said as I spoke "Oh, so you are in love with him." I said as she looked at me shocked, although there was a faint pink on her cheeks "No I don't, why would you even think that?" she said but I shook my head, smirking. "Wonder what Percy will think when he hears this?" I said as she went to speak but Artemis spoke first "Hunters, move out!" she said giving me and Serenity a knowing look "I'm going to tell Percy when I see him." I said jogging ahead as she ran to catch up to me.

Linebreak

"Isn't that Percy's brother?" Sarah said as we nodded, although the newer recruits didn't. "Then where's Perseus at himself?" Artemis said looking around the battlefield "Probably late, like he always is." I said watching the daughter of Athena and Tyler fight the Manticore along with Thalia "I must admit, Percy has done a good job whipping the campers into shape." Serenity said as Artemis spoke "Time to show ourselves, blow the hunting horn." Artemis said looking at me as I brought the horn to my lips and blew into it as it resonated throughout the battleground as everyone froze as Artemis shot a arrow at the Manticore as it pierced his shoulder, making him scream in pain.

"No fair! Direct interference is against the laws!" He wailed as he shot multiple spikes towards us but just as quickly we shot back splitting the spikes as we walked out of the forests as Thalia groaned "Great, now _they_ show up." she muttered as Artemis spoke "All wild animals are permitted in my domain, and you are a wild animal." she said as he snarled and got ready to shoot more spikes at us but a flash of light appeared on the battlefield as a figure fell out of it and landed straight on the Manticore while we looked at them in shock.

"Dude, why is my traveling so off today?" We heard as Percy got up, rubbing his head till he froze and slowly turned around as he came face to face with the Manticore "So that's what I landed on." he said as the Manticore snapped out of its dazed state and glared at Percy "You." he hissed as Percy smiled "Me." he said jabbing a throwing knife into his stomach as he wailed in pain and swung his tail at Percy but he disappeared and appeared beside us, smiling. "Hey ladies." He said as the Manticore spoke "Our master wants you alive." he said pointing at Percy as he laughed "Well, not going to happen. If you want me, you're going to have to kill me. Not that it happens on a daily basis." he said as with a thoughtful look as the Manticore snarled as a helicopter appeared behind him, pointing it's lights at us.

"Everyone get to cover!" Artemis said we all split up as bullets started hitting the trees as Percy appeared beside me "Excuse me." he said moving me to the side "What are you going to do?" I said as he shrugged his shoulders "Something stupid, like always." he said smirking at me as he suddenly started to dissolve into water "Now I don't have to worry about getting shot at, although it will tickle." he said as he moved through Serenity, making her shiver and towards the helicopter "That...is disgusting." Sarah from behind a tree a few feet away from me "Mortals do not belong in our world." Percy said as he formed back into his solid form and raised his hands as the snow around us followed his movement as he thrust them out towards the helicopter as they grabbed them and yanked it down into the sea below.

"Give up, Manticore." Percy said as the Manticore snarled "If I can't take you, I'll take her!" he said jumping at me but stopped as the daughter of Athena appeared on his back as he wandered towards the cliff "Get off Annabeth!" Percy said with his bow out but he was hesitating ' _He doesn't want to hit Annabeth'_ I thought as he jumped off the cliff with Annabeth in tow as Percy ran towards the cliff and jumped off while we ran to the edge, looking down into the darkness.

"Stupid boy got himself killed." Mary said shaking her head "Not really. It's pretty hard to kill him." I said as she looked at us "What makes you say that?" she said confused as shadows started to form in front of us as they spat Percy out onto the ground while the newer recruits looked at him in shock "Percy! Did you get her?" Tyler said running towards him "No I didn't, just as I reached out to grab her, they disappeared in a flash." he said as Thalia stomped up towards him "What do you mean you didn't get her?" she demanded as Percy narrowed his eyes "It means, I didn't get her, do you get that or has being a pine tree screw with your head?" he spat as Serenity and Sarah snickered, despite Artemis elbowing them to shut them up.

"I thought you were better than that? The campers talk about you so much, can't even save a friend." She spat as our eyes widened "She's screwed up now." Serenity said as anger and pain flared in his eyes as he roughly shoved her into the snow "You know nothing about me." he hissed as he stood above her "I'm eight hundred years old, I've killed millions and been in thousands of wars and lost millions of friends. Don't tell me, I can't save a friend. You know nothing about me, don't push my temper daughter of Zeus, I will end you right here, right now and this isn't a threat, it's a promise and I don't care what Zeus does, I'll fight him too." he spat as he turned around to see a boy around the age of ten with pale skin and onyx eyes, staring at him in awe.

"That was so cool! How do you do that?" He said as he continued to shoot off a million questions as Percy stood there, all traces of anger and pain in his eyes gone, a small smile on his face. "I'll explain it all later, little man. First let's get you situated to the world of Greek Mythology." He said guiding the boy away to a log "You shouldn't have done that." Artemis said as everyone looked at her "He's right about everything, we've seen one war he's been in and let's just say, it wasn't pretty." Artemis said while we nodded "Percy isn't someone you want as a enemy, it's a bad thing to do. I know this because I've made him mad before." Tyler said walking towards Percy and the younger boy.

"Set up camp, hunters. We'll discuss some things later." Artemis said as we nodded and started to set up camp. "What did Lady Artemis mean when she said he's been in war?" Mary said as I looked at her "It's pretty obvious isn't it? Just do us all a favor, don't push his luck, it's bad to do it and we've seen how deadly he is first hand." I said looking at the other hunters who saw his battle against Nyx "Alright." she said confused as she and the other newer recruits all walked off.

Linebreak

"Zoe, Jennifer, can you go grab Perseus and his brother?" Artemis said as we nodded and exited her tent and walked around the camp, looking for Percy. "They should be on the outskirts of camp." Serenity said walking with us as we found Tyler rubbing his forehead as the boy, now known as Nico Di Angelo fired multiple questions at him "Nico, can you please give me about five minutes of silence, please?" Tyler said as Nico nodded excitedly but about ten seconds later he started in again as Tyler groaned as we walked up to them.

"Tyler, do you know where Percy is?" I said as he looked up and nodded "He should be somewhere in the forests, that's where he went." he said as Zoe spoke "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee, come on." she said walking off while he stood up confused and followed us "Did Percy ever show you anything?" Serenity suddenly said as he looked at her "I don't understand." he said confused as Sarah spoke "Like, shown you any wars he's fought in." she said as he shook his head "No he hasn't but I've seen him with a bunch of pictures of soldiers with green and black paint on their faces. I've asked him who they were but he never answers." he said as I spoke "Good, because it isn't something you want to see and we've only seen one." I said as we walked in silence for a few moments.

"Which war did he show you?" He said curiously "World War II." Sarah said simply as he looked at her in shock "Really?" he said as we nodded "But it isn't something you want to see, it was terrible. The pictures you saw were of him with a group of his friends, a few of them died before the war even started." I said, confusing him.

"What do you mean?" He said as Maria spoke "Do you know how they had to jump out of the airplanes?" she said as he nodded "A few of his friends didn't even get out of the plane." she said as he didn't say anything as we saw Percy by a fire but our wolves were surrounding him, rubbing their heads against his legs as he patted them. "What the-I thought our wolves were on guard duty?" Zoe said confused and shocked "Apparently not, their right there." I said as Percy looked at us and walked towards us but he had a bloody wrap in his hands "What's that from?" I said worriedly as he spoke "A few bullets hit my arm, but it's fine now." he said holding out his other hand which had three bullets in them "That didn't hurt?" Tyler said in shock as Percy shook his head "Didn't feel it, Tyler." he said as he looked at one of our wolves then laughed "Tyler, one of the wolves said you smell like dead fish and sweat times ten." he said as Tyler looked at the wolves.

"Which one?" He demanded but Percy shook his head as he walked towards us but the wolves all followed him "Your wolves apparently like me, a lot. I can even communicate with them. What's up?" he said crossing his arms "Lady Artemis wanted us." he said as Percy raised an eyebrow but nodded as we walked back to Artemis's tent with all our wolves following Percy like little ducks.

Linebreak

"I'm not even going to ask." Artemis said as her tent got severely crowded with me, Zoe, Serenity, Sarah, Maria, Phoebe, Percy, Tyler, Nico's sister, Bianca, and a pack of wolves. "You don't want to ask Lady Artemis, even I don't understand." I said as she nodded, looking at Percy and Tyler "Did the Manticore say anything important?" she said as they both stared at her for a few minutes till Percy nudged Tyler as he glared at him "Yes Lady Artemis, he said something about a Great Stirring and something about the Bane of Olympus shall be unleashed." he said as Artemis's eyes widened as he went to speak but thought not to and shut his mouth "You seem like you know more son of Poseidon, do tell. Everything you say can benefit us in every way." she said as he looked at Percy, then spoke.

"The Manticore also said that he wants the champion alive and well." He said as Tyler spoke "They know Tyler, it's okay to speak freely." Percy said as Tyler's eyes widened slightly till he nodded "He said that he wants Percy alive, they don't know his true identity but they plan on finding out. He also said that Percy will fight for the Titans, willingly or unwillingly." he said as Percy looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration "Sounds like their going to try to force Percy to fight for them." I said as he nodded "But I'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than fight for them, did he explain anything that would give away ideas?" he questioned as Tyler shook his head "No, I tried to get him to but he didn't budge." he said as Artemis nodded.

"I'll have to hunt this beast down alone, Zoe take the hunters back to camp." She said as Zoe went to protest but Artemis spoke first "Trust me on this one, Perseus can you ensure they get to the camp?" she said as he nodded. "Trek carefully Perseus, if you get caught they could try anything they could to get you to fight for them." She said as he nodded "Of course Lady Artemis, though I will say this, trouble always seems to find me and Tyler, no matter where we're at. I got attacked at a café in Paris last month, caused a big problem." he said as we looked at him in shock "That's where you went last month." Tyler said as realization dawned on him "You said you had duties for Olympus." he said as Percy smiled "It was duty, Aphrodite said she lost her scarf again and tried to drug me." he said shivering "I'll speak to her about that later Perseus." Artemis said as he looked at her gratefully as she turned towards Bianca.

"Now, I do this for every maiden. You don't have to join but it's a offer." She said as Bianca nodded "I'm sure someone explained to you about the Greek world, correct?" she said as she nodded again "I have a hunt that accepts all maidens or women who were raped, I provide a safe haven for women basically." she said as she continued to explain everything to Bianca.

"Plus it keeps you away from people like them." Phoebe said pointing at Percy and Tyler "Phoebe, shut up. Don't listen to her Bianca, those two are good people. You can trust them." Serenity said as she nodded again "But you could join camp, Percy here is a eight hundred year old demigod, skilled fighter, and possibly the greatest person you ever met. You can always rely on him." Tyler said as he went to continued but Percy stopped him "Tyler, this is her choice. We won't try to persuade her into something she doesn't want to do, let her pick what she wants." he said looking at her "But beware Bianca, the choice you make now will affect your future and someone close to you in many ways." he said as Bianca hesitated.

"Don't listen to him Bianca, he's just saying that." Phoebe said as Percy looked at her "Am I now? When have I ever said or done something without reason? If you know something, please share it." he said gesturing to everyone as she didn't speak, only glare at him "Exactly, I know what I'm doing Phoebe, they may seem stupid at first but they'll work in the end." he said looking back at Bianca "Your choice Bianca, no one's forcing you to do anything." he said as Artemis nodded as she looked back and forth between them as she stared back at Percy and went to speak but Phoebe spoke first "You'll be free of responsibility and given immortality." she said as everyone glared at her while Bianca got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Free of responsibility." She said in a daze till she looked at Artemis "I accept your offer, Lady Artemis." she said as Artemis hesitated "Are you sure? You'll be leaving everything in your life behind for a new one." she said unsure as Bianca answered without hesitation "Yes." she said as Artemis glanced at Percy and nodded as she spoke the oath as Bianca recited it as she glowed a light silver as everyone looked at Percy to see him with a smile but his eyes said otherwise.

They were pitch black which scared me as he stared directly at Bianca, his gaze never wavering as Bianca started to squirm uncomfortably in her seat "Hope you enjoy the choice you made, now if you'll excuse me. I have to go and explain to Nico what happened. Congratulations Lady Artemis, on recruiting another hunter into your ranks." he said coldly as he stood up as the wolves whimpered as he gripped Tyler's arm, making him yelp in pain as he dragged him out of the tent, despite his cries of pain and protest.

 **Percy POV**

"She abandoned me?" Nico said quietly as I nodded sadly, sitting there as he thought over everything I said. I didn't bother to leave any detail out, I told him it was her own choice and not Artemis's as him, me, Tyler, and Thalia sat around the fire "Don't worry about it Nico, Percy here will make you a great fighter, he's made everyone in camp a good fighter. I'm sure he can do the same for you." Tyler said as Nico looked at me "Can you?" he said as I nodded "I'll teach you everything I know, you'll show her that you can do just fine without her, you have us now." I said gesturing to Tyler and Thalia as he nodded excitedly.

"Boys, Lady Artemis called her brother Apollo, we leave in five minutes." A hunter said walking off "Recruit?" I said as she stopped and looked at me "Why does it matter to you?" she sneered "Because the hunters know my true identity, plus I've never seen you before so I take it you're a new recruit along with a few more others." I said as she observed me for a few minutes till she scoffed and walked off.

"Let's go, everyone. Time for you to meet the god of the sun." I said smiling.

"When Apollo nears, close your eyes so you don't get blinded." Artemis said as we stood at the edge of the cliff as the sun rose up "Here he comes, close your eyes." she said as everyone closed their eyes as did I, even though I didn't have to as the chilly winter air turned to pure heat for a few seconds as a convertible appeared as Apollo stepped out.

"He's hot." Thalia said "Of course he is, he's the sun." Tyler said as I rolled my eyes at his stupidity around women "Not that." she said as Apollo spoke "Little sis! How you been? You never text, never call. How have you been?" he said smiling as Artemis sighed "Apollo, for the last time I'm older and I need you to take these demigods to camp." she said pointing at us as Apollo looked at us "Percy! My champion, how have you been?" he said crushing me in a hug "Apollo, we just talked around thirty minutes ago." I said as he pulled away smiling "Doesn't matter, been too long for me." he said as I looked at the convertible.

"Is that going to hold all of us?" I said as he looked at the convertible and chuckled sheepishly "How about this?" he said snapping his fingers as it changed into a yellow school bus as the hunters picked up their things and started to load onto the bus "Do you ladies need any help?" he said reaching out to help Zoe but she slapped his hand away "Apollo, do not flirt with my hunters!" Artemis growled as he put his hands up and looked at Thalia "Eh, daughter of Zeus? Welcome back to the world of the living sis." he said as we loaded the bus as I guided Nico and Tyler onto the bus as we sat a couple seats in front of the hunters.

"Alright, who wants to drive the sun chariot?" He said smiling as everyone looked at him in shock "Perce, how about you drive?" he said as I shook my head "No thanks Apollo." he said as he pouted but nodded as he looked at Thalia "How about you drive? Zeus won't blast his own daughter out of the sky." he said as Thalia looked pale and quickly shook her head "No thank you, I'm fine." she said but he waved it off and guided her to the steering wheel as she gripped it tightly "She's scared of heights." I whispered to Tyler as shadows wrapped around me, Nico, and Tyler. "This is to prevent us from flying around the bus." I said as I turned towards the hunters.

"You ladies better grip something tightly." I said as Jennifer spoke "Why?" she said as I smirked "Someone's scared of heights." I said as the bus shot off into the sky, throwing all the hunters back into their seats, eyes wide with shock and fear as I smiled and leaned my head back into the seat.

"Well, it could've went worse." Apollo said as the hunters crawled out of the bus, looking like they were about to throw up "Yes, who knew a daughter of Zeus would be scared of heights? The very domain she should be accustomed to." Tyler said as I looked back at Nico and saw him in my shadow, invisible to anyone else but not me "Strange." I muttered looking at Nico, seeing he looks very familiar till I realized who he looks like "Hades." I said in shock as Chiron appeared "Percy! You made it." he exclaimed as everyone else walked up to us "Where's Annabeth?" he said looking at us as I felt Thalia's glare in my back as he realized what happened.

"Oh dear. Please, let's head to the big house and if you'll be kind to explain everything that happened." He said as I nodded as we headed to the big house.

Linebreak

"Campers! As you know, the Hunters of Artemis are here. So that means that we'll have our annual capture the flag." Chiron said as the campers all cheered while me and Tyler just walked into the dining pavilion "Hey, we'll get her back." I said squeezing his shoulder "It's my fault she got captured, I'm not losing another loved one." I said as he looked at me "It wasn't your fault Percy, it's just the Fates messing with us." he said as I nodded as we walked to the Poseidon table, grabbing our plates along the way.

"You two okay? You've been silent ever since you got back to camp." Katie said as we nodded "Just got some things on our mind." I said as she studied me for a few minutes but nodded finally as I summoned a full plate and just tossed it into the fire, not really giving it to anyone as I summoned a burger and a glass of water and downed my burger as I put the pills in my mouth and took a drink of water, swallowing the pills as I grimaced at the taste as I felt a pair of eyes on me as I looked up and saw Jennifer looking at me.

"What?" I mouthed to her but she just pointed at the pills then at me with a raised eyebrow "It's nothing." I said, ending that conversation as I looked at Tyler and saw him picking at his plate "Let's head to the arena, Tyler. Get ready before everyone else." I said, hoping to get his mind of Annabeth as he nodded as we both stood up and walked out of the dining hall.

Linebreak

"That isn't possible." Chiron said in shock as me, Tyler, the hunters, campers, and Chiron looked at the Oracle in shock ' _Why are you out here, Oracle'_ I thought as it walked out of the forests and headed straight towards me, never breaking it's gaze on me as I felt another prophecy coming "Oh great, now the Oracle's going to consult me." I muttered as it looked at me then started to speak in Latin.

 **Jennifer POV**

We looked in shock at the Oracle's sudden appearance, since it's never left the attic as it walked past everyone and stood in front of Percy as it started to speak a foreign language to me as Percy spoke back "Is he talking to the Oracle?" Serenity said in shock as I saw anger flare up in the Oracle's eyes as it said something as Percy narrowed his eyes.

"He's speaking Latin." Chiron said in shock as the Oracle pointed at me as Percy's eyes flared in anger as he said something back to it but this time, when the Oracle spoke, it was in Greek and I'm pretty sure everyone heard it. " _You will fall, son of Chaos. And it will be to one of your own."_ It hissed as everyone's eyes widened as green smoke surrounded us to show Artemis on her knees, covered in chains as sweat poured off her body " _Eight shall head west, to the goddess in chains. One shall be lost in the land without rain, the Bane of Olympus shows the trail, campers and hunters combined prevail. The Hunter shall rise once more, the children of Poseidon, past and present will clash. Two shall stand, one shall fall. The Champion's past of pain and hurt will be revealed. The Titan's Curse must one withstand, and one shall perish, by a parent's hand."_ it said as the green smoke disappeared.

When the smoke disappeared, everyone was looking at Percy in shock while him and Zoe both looked paler than Hades, and that's saying something "Meeting in the big house. Now." Chiron said shakily.

Linebreak

"This is nonsense! The hunters must leave now, Lady Artemis needs our help." Phoebe said as Chiron spoke "And go where?" he questioned as Bianca spoke "West. The prophecy said head west." she said as Phoebe and the younger hunters nodded "We can take eight hunters and leave." Phoebe said as Katie spoke "I don't think you understand, it said campers and hunters combined prevail. You need our help." she said as the campers nodded "Percy, what do you think about this?" Will said as everyone looked at Percy but he was lost in thoughts till Tyler shook him, snapping him out of his daze." I'm sorry, what?" he said as Tyler spoke "What do you think about this, Percy?" he said as Percy hesitated, then sighed and spoke.

"I honestly don't know, this prophecy is completely new to me. Compared to others I've heard, this one doesn't sound so pleasant." He said as I spoke "What do you mean?" I said as he looked at me "Prophecies usually rhyme and have riddles, this one was spot on but also had riddles." he said as Zoe spoke "Do thou understand any of it?" she said as he looked at her and nodded "Can you explain it to us?" Chiron said as he shook his head "Why not boy? You scared?" Phoebe said as a throwing knife suddenly appeared in the wall right beside her head while everyone looked at it in shock "Next time, I won't miss." he spat as everyone looked at him in shock.

"I'll explain it, it obviously means that Artemis is captured and we need to rescue her, we could do four campers and four hunters." He said as we nodded "What does it mean, The Hunter shall rise once more Percy?" Travis said as a younger recruit spoke "It means a hunter, boy." she spat as Percy shook his head "You are actually huntresses, not hunters, it's a singular term which means one person, hunter is for males and huntress is for females." he said as he looked at Zoe "A male hunter shall rise once again." he said as Zoe's eyes widened as she spoke "Orion." she said in shock as he nodded "Orion shall rise once more." he said as Sarah spoke "What does it mean, the children of Poseidon, past and present will clash. Two shall stand, one shall fall." she said as everyone looked back at Percy.

"Children of Poseidon from the past and present, me and Orion are children of Poseidon, but are from the past. Tyler is a son of Poseidon, but is from this timeline, what do you think it means?" He snapped as we recoiled in shock and surprise as he sighed "I'm sorry, it's just this prophecy is getting on my nerves." he said as Serenity's eyes widened "I know what it means now."" she said looking at Percy as he gestured for her to explain "What does it mean?" Zoe said as she spoke "Percy, Tyler, and Orion are going to fight. But one of them will fall, weather it'll be Percy, Tyler, or Orion, the prophecy doesn't say. It just says one of them will fall." she said as all eyes looked at Percy and Tyler, who didn't look good at all.

"Moving on to the next part." Percy said as Katie spoke "Hold on, how are you so calm with this? Are you wanting to die?" she said as he looked at her "If you were in my position, wouldn't you be asking for death if you seen what I've seen? If I die, I die. Mourn and move on, it's what I've been doing for the past eight hundred years." he said looking away from her while everyone looked at him in shock except for me and the others who knows his past. "The Champion's past of pain and hurt will be revealed. Any ideas?" Connor said as Malcolm spoke "Obviously it means Percy's past will be revealed." he said as Percy nodded "The Titan's curse must one withstand, and one shall perish, by a parent's hand." Chiron said as everyone looked at Percy again.

"I don't know, don't look at me. I'm just taking guesses here on this prophecy, we'll figure out the rest along the way. Let's find out whose going and who isn't." He said taking a quick glance at Zoe while she looked at him gratefully "It's basically Zoe's quest, she is Artemis's lieutenant so she gets to choose who goes and who doesn't." he said while Chiron nodded as he looked at Zoe.

"Pick who you want to go with you." He said as she nodded "I'll take Jennifer, Phoebe, and Bianca for the hunters." she said as he nodded "And for the campers?" "Thalia, the satyr, Grover, Tyler and Perseus." he said as Phoebe stood up "Why would you pick them?" she demanded as Zoe looked at her and calmly spoke. "Their great fighters and we'll need their skills on this quest, as for the satyr, he can help guide us in the right direction." She said as Phoebe went to speak but shadows wrapped around her and yanked her roughly down into her chair "Please shut up, I'm under a lot of stress and I'm very close to separating your head from your body and sending it to Ares as a birthday gift for the wild boar he sent after me in Montana." Percy said calmly as everyone scooted away from him except Tyler and Katie.

"These are the people I choose for my quest, Chiron." She said as he nodded "Very well, you may leave tomorrow at first light. Artemis is a key factor in the Olympian Council, if she isn't there for the Winter Solstice. Chaos will happen." he said as Percy nodded "Rescuing an Olympian in less than a week, knowing that I might die to my half-brother, and having my past revealed to everyone like a show, does this day get any better?" he said sarcastically as he put his arm on Tyler's shoulder as they turned into water and disappeared.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review! The poll on who to pair Percy up with is up, so feel free to check that out. I'll check the winner next Thursday.**

"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Had a few problems on this story so I had to go through and recreate chapter 11, thus taking more time than usual. I've also been getting a lot of messages from everyone, asking me to update on Percy Jackson: A New Life and I shall do just that so expect a chapter on that a couple days after this chapter is posted.**

 **On the poll, Zoe was the winner! Sorry to all those who wanted Percy to be paired with Katie but I'm not going to make it a simple Perzoe, so expected a few moments with Percy and Katie during Battle of the Labyrinth and before the Last Olympian but anyway, I know you're tired of hearing me speak so enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Jennifer POV**

"Where are those two?" Phoebe said aggravated as she glanced at the sun rising, Apollo should be starting his run any minute now. "They'll be here Phoebe. Percy's probably waking Tyler up." I said as Thalia and Grover both walked up the hill, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Man, why do we have to leave at the crack of dawn?" Thalia mumbled as Phoebe went to speak but someone spoke first. "Because we need to hurry. Artemis is a key Olympian and if she isn't there, who knows what'll happen." we heard as Percy and Tyler walked up the hill. Tyler wearing dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and his camp Half-Blood t-shirt while Percy wore the same thing, except he had on black jeans but when I saw Percy's eyes, I gasped.

"I know, you're shocked that my eyes look different. It's almost time to reveal my identity anyway, so no need to hide anymore." Percy said as his eyes changed from sea green to a deep ocean blue, then a warm golden color, and other colors till it stopped on the deep ocean blue. "Can you all please stop staring? It's really annoying." Percy said, snapping me out of my dazed state as I noticed he was still wearing the bracelets from a year ago. "You still have those on?" I said while he nodded. "Apparently, someone else can take them off but this someone is close to my heart. Romantically or not, I don't know but I hope its just as a friend." He said glaring at the bracelets.

"So, we need to head west, eh?" He said looking up at the sun as Phoebe spoke. "Yes, and we're burning time with you not hurrying up." She said while he raised an eyebrow. "We were already here. We got woken up by a Pegasus, don't ask but it happened and now we're here so technically, Grover and Thalia are burning time." He said walking past Phoebe towards Thalia's pine tree.

"So do I need to flash us or are we going to hitch a ride?" He said looking at us with his sparkling ocean blue eyes. "Argus gave us the van, come on." Zoe said taking the driver's seat as Phoebe bumped into Percy on purpose, making him stumble but shadows wrapped around Phoebe's leg, making her fall to the ground as Thalia snorted while I tried to hide a laugh but failed to.

"Why are you tripping over air?" Percy said stepping over her and got in the van and sat in the very back with Tyler beside him as Phoebe got up, glaring at him in hate. "I'm going to kill him." She said getting in the passenger side as she slammed the door shut. "More like it's the other way around." I muttered as I got in and sat in front of Percy with Bianca beside me and Grover and Thalia in the seat in front of us as we fell into a tense silence.

 **Percy POV**

"Zoe, car!" Jennifer yelled as we swerved to the side throwing me into the window and waking everyone else up. "Alright," I said aggravated. "Pull over," I said as she looked at me through the mirror. "Why?" "Just do it." "Not until thou tell us why?" She said while I growled. "I'm driving," I said. "And we're not going through some stupid argument. You're falling asleep. I'll drive, I'm not even tired anyway." I said.

She kept driving till she finally pulled over, much to everyone's relief. "Don't kill us like Zoe tried to," Thalia muttered falling asleep while I smiled slightly and got out of the car and stretched, hearing my bones pop as I groaned in pleasure. "Was that _your back?!"_ I heard Tyler say as he walked up beside me. "Yes Tyler, it was my back." I said while he shook his head. "That sounded like it hurt." I shook my head. "Felt _good_." I said looking at the van to see Jennifer, Phoebe, and Zoe in front arguing furiously.

"What are the girl scouts arguing about?" I said tossing my head in their direction while he looked back and shrugged. "Last I heard was them arguing about you driving." "Well their going to have to life with it. If Zoe keeps driving, we're going to end up going off the road." I said looking up to see the night replace the day. _Looks like Nyx is about to start her run._

The blessing of Artemis," Tyler said while I looked at him confused but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze and saw he was staring at the Hunters. "Watch it Tyler," I said smirking, "if Artemis was here, she would turn you into a furry critter." I said but he rolled his eyes. "Hardly, I ain't the one speaking to them." "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. "It seems one of Artemis's Hunters are getting pretty fond of you." He said smirking.

"Who? I've never noticed." "Serenity? Is that her name?" He said frowning. "Daughter of Athena?" I questioned while he nodded. "No. I see her as a friend, plus I'm not really interested in a relationship. Much less with a Hunter of Artemis." I said hearing the snow crunch behind us.

Turning around, I saw Jennifer standing in front of me. "Make up your mind?" I said while she looked shocked but nodded. "How did-" "Y'all argued pretty loud." I said walking past her and made my way around and got in the drivers seat. "How do we even know you can drive?" Phoebe demanded from the back while I looked at her.

"Unlike you, I actually get involved in a mortal life. Can _you_ drive?" I questioned but she didn't say anything, only glare at me. "Exactly," I said looking to my right and saw Zoe in the passenger seat which surprised me. "I'm sitting here because if Phoebe sat here, a fight would erupt." Zoe said while I started up the van and drove down the road.

"Finally, a peaceful driver." Thalia muttered while I smiled and focused on the road. I don't know how long I drove, but when I looked back up at the stars, I saw they were all out and shining brightly, making the scene beautiful. "Beautiful, aren't they?" I heard making me jump slightly. I looked to my right and saw Zoe staring at me.

Yes," I said looking back at the road. "How long have I been driving?" Zoe looked up at the sky. "Four hours. Making it one o'clock." I nodded as it drifted back into silence. "I have been thinking about thy words," I looked at her again. "What words?" "A few months ago, after thy recovery. Thou showed us memories-" "I remember," I said while she glared at me.

"They are, after all, my memories. Where are you going with this?" "I know what kind of person thou are." "Really?" I said looking at her. "I sense good in thee. It's locked beneath years of pain." "You don't know that. I could possibly enjoy killing someone." "Nice try boy, but everyone who saw knows thou hated it." She said as it drifted back into silence.

"If thou hated war and killing so much, why still do it? Everyone thought about this, it even had Lady Artemis stumped." "Why are you even talking to me?" I said, "I thought Hunters of Artemis hated boys?" "We do." "Then why are you talking to one?" I said while she frowned. "There's something about thee boy. Lady Artemis can tell, so can those who know who thou truly are. Thou have power, more than anyone could ever imagine. Yet, thou don't abuse it. Thou only use it when absolutely necessary, unlike most of the male population, who would've let that much power get to their head. Lady Artemis thinks thou are the only good male ever." She said while I snorted.

"I'm far from good," I said looking at my hands only to realize I was gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were turning white. "I don't think so," she said.

Something about her words made me look into her eyes. I know I should've been focusing on the road so we don't hit a car but it was like I couldn't control myself. Even as I stared into her eyes, guilt wormed its way into my heart. I felt like I was betraying Crystal, even though she said I need to move on. But I felt very guilty, even if it was with this little eye contact. After what felt like an eternity, I looked away, trying to regain my composure. The only person who held my gaze that long was Crystal. I couldn't be falling in love with a Hunter of Artemis, I'd rather fall in love with Aphrodite.

Actually, I take that back. But, I couldn't be falling in love, especially with Zoe. Artemis's most loyal follower. Even as I drove down the road, I could feel Zoe's eyes on me every once in a while and it seemed each time, I felt her eyes on me longer and longer.

Even after we switched positions and I fell asleep. A pair of obsidian eyes invaded my dreams.

 **Jennifer POV**

"We should pull in somewhere and grab something to eat." I said as Zoe swerved into a parking spot, throwing us all either into each other or into the window. "Next time," Percy grumbled, "I'm going to travel myself." He said as Tyler got off him while we all managed to crawl out of the van and pop our bones from the long ride.

I also noticed Percy seemed...awkward around Zoe. He seems to never make eye contact with her, plus he always had a somewhat guilty look on his face. _Did something happen between those two when I was asleep?_ I decided I would ask Percy first, and if he wouldn't say anything, I'll ask Zoe.

As everyone was leaving, only Percy and Tyler stayed behind as I looked back and saw Percy talking to Tyler about something then pulled out a Yankees ball cap and gave it to Tyler and spoke a few more words while he nodded and put it on and vanished as Percy slowly started to disappear, like a mirage which caused me to rub my eyes again to see that neither of them were there at all.

"I must need sleep." I said turning back around to catch up with the others and ask Percy a couple questions about the prophecy, since I know he's holding something back from me. The way he avoids certain lines from the prophecy and is never really letting Tyler out of his sights. Plus whatever happened between him and Zoe. Whatever the cause, I plan on finding out.

"So what's so great about him?" I heard as I walked up to Phoebe and the others. "What's so great about who?" I said as they all jumped at the sound of my voice "Percy," was all Thalia said as I sat down beside Phoebe and saw Percy and Tyler were not here. _If that really was them, then were are they going_ I thought as Thaila spoke. "Why won't the gods let him out of their sight and why is he always on Olympus?" She said with obvious jealousy in her voice. "Well for starters, he's eight hundred years old and is the champion of Hades, Hestia, and Apollo. He has skills that rival the gods and possibly surpass them very easily and it's not a wise thing to make him mad like you did out in Maine." I said as they all had different reactions.

Grover choked on a napkin he was devouring, eyes the side of saucers, Bianca had a look that was a mixture of awe and shock while Thalia's face was a mixture of anger, shock, and awe. "Wait a minute, what do you mean ' _for starters'."_ Grover said suspiciously as Phoebe spoke. "It means goat, that that's the only start of his life." She said as Grover had a hurt look on his face. "What she means Grover," I said glaring at her slightly. "Is that Percy has had a terrible life," I said. "Surely he's had a good life right? I mean eight hundred years is a long time to make some good memories." Bianca said while Phoebe spoke. "If you think eight hundred years of killing and watching your friends die are good times. Then I guess he's had a great life." She said sarcastically while their eyes widened.

"What?" Thalia said shocked as Zoe spoke. "What she means is the boy has fought in wars for the Olympians. Mortal and immortal. He's worked in the shadows to avoid being found, but he holds no love for the Olympians whatsoever and I personally don't blame him." Zoe said while they looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Thalia said as she continued, "around three hundred years ago, we-" she gestured to me and Phoebe. "The Hunters of Artemis found a demi-Titan, who was a daughter of Oceanus. We captured her and brought her to the Olympians for a trial, which wasn't really a trial at all. The vote was eight to four." She said as Thalia cut her off.

"What does that have to do with his hatred to the Olympians and my father?" She said aggravated. "The daughter of Oceanus was his lover and Zeus killed her for being a demi-Titan, Hera, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, Artemis, Demeter, and Athena all agreed, thus angering and hurting Percy and who do thou think he unleashed his hurt and pain on?" Zoe said as their eyes widened. "On you." Bianca said while we nodded "He nearly killed Artemis and all of us along with her. The boy isn't like others but he seals himself off from others and refuses to let anyone in, scared of getting hurt. Luckily, his sister stopped him." Phoebe said while I looked at her in shock.

"Who's his sister?" Grover said curiously. "His sister is Ny-" I would've kept going till I was elbowed, hard in the stomach, taking the breath out of me as Phoebe shook her head. "Never mind, his sister is not of importance but she is the one who stopped him but only barely." Zoe said as they looked confused. "You make it sound like his sister is a primordial." Grover said as our eyes widened and he noticed as he gasped. "She _is_ a primordial, isn't she?" He said shocked as Thalia and Bianca's eyes widened while I leaned over the table and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him till we were face to face. "Listen here goat boy." I hissed, "yes, his sister is a primordial and you won't tell anyone or even mention this to anyone outside of this group. If I find out any of you spread news about this, you're going to wish you didn't." I hissed as he quickly nodded as I released him.

"Like I said before, his past is one of hardships and pain. If he joins the Titans, Olympus will be destroyed. His power is more than anyone could think of achieving." I said as our food appeared in front of us but just as it did, Percy and Tyler materialized in front of us. "We need to leave, _now."_ Percy said looking behind him. "Something got you spooked?" Phoebe said as Tyler spoke. "Unless you want to fight something that can only die to children of Hades, which we're short on at the moment." He said stealing quick glances at Bianca.

"Spartus. And a lot of them, so I suggest we go." Percy said grabbing mine and Phoebe's arm, pulling us up and dragging us off. "Don't you dare touch me, _boy!"_ Phoebe spat but Percy ignored her as he continued to drag us with everyone behind us "His grip is like iron." Phoebe said, trying to take Percy's hand off her arm but was failing as we pushed past people who were grumbling about stupid little kids till one grabbed Percy. _Bad mistake._

"Hey! You kids need to watch were you're going." He said yanking Percy as Percy drove his fist into his nose, breaking it and throwing him back as everyone around us looked at him in shock till he snapped his fingers. "Everyone continue with your business. You didn't see anything." He said as the mortals all got a glazed look in their eyes and nodded dumbly as they continued walking, ignoring us as he grabbed my arm again and continued to drag us past everyone, despite hearing Phoebe complain.

"What did you do?" I said in shock as he spoke. "Manipulated the Mist? Didn't Chiron teach you this?" He said, looking around, his eyes glowing gold, "I'm trying to find a train or something we can take west." He said starting to drag us again but stopped as eight skeletons stood in front of us with police outfits on, chattering and clicking and pointing at us.

"Spartus can only die to children of Hades and usually have the skills of some of the greatest warriors. Aggression like Achilles, or smart tactics like Theseus. That's why I wanted to leave, I may be a champion of Hades but I've never summoned spartus. Their unreliable and could turn on the person who summoned them." He said pulling out his spear and shield. "Hopefully, I don't skewer any innocent mortals. That wouldn't be good." He said as Tyler spoke. "How would you kill a mortal? Shouldn't your weapons go right through them?" He said but Percy shook his head, "how do you think I killed before?" He said plainly as one of them launched themselves at me with a sword and shield in its hand as it quickly forced me on defense with heavy attacks.

 _This must be Achilles._ I thought as the spartus brought its sword down as I spun out of the way and brought my hunting knifes to its ribs as it fell apart but almost immediately, it started to reform and attack me again till it suddenly rammed its shoulder into me, throwing me back onto the ground. It raised its sword to skewer me but just as it did, a spear pierced its chest while it looked down at it then started to shake uncontrollably then burst into flames as Percy stood there, smiling at me.

"Looks like a champion of Hades also works." He said pulling me up with his free hand, "I managed to take care of three of them plus this one so four then Bianca somehow killed one, so that leaves us with seven more." He said smiling at me till his eyes trailed behind me as he suddenly shoved me into the snow as a loud crack was heard as Percy stumbled to a knee, gripping his chest as blood fell onto the ground as I looked past me to see a spartus pointing a gun at me till a throwing knife imbedded itself in its head. Just like before, it shuddered and burst into flames as Percy slowly stood up, blood seeming from the wound as I ran towards him.

"Percy! Are you okay?" I said worriedly as he stood up, groaning. "I'll be fine. Let's help the others." He said using his spear as a walking stick. "You sit this one out Percy. We'll handle it." I said but he shook his head. "You won't kill them. I don't know how Bianca did but she got lucky, I'm your only shot at killing them." He said staring at me with a determined look. _He's going to get himself killed one day with his stubbornness._ I thought but nodded my head while he smiled and picked up his shield as it turned back into a watch. "Let's go. The others aren't going to last very long." He said running towards the others but then he suddenly ran full sprint towards Phoebe and Zoe, dropping his spear as Phoebe spun around and shot a arrow, thinking it was a spartus creeping up on her but it was Percy as it hit him in the gut, making him stumble but he shook it off and shoved Phoebe and Zoe to the ground as two more bullets sounds were heard as Percy fell to the snow, more blood flowing from two more holes the size of an acorn.

As I whipped around to find the spartus, I heard flames erupt, which signaled Percy killed it. I turned around to see Phoebe and Zoe staring at him in shock. He tried standing up but was failed each time. "This hurts so much," he said trying to stand up again but he was shoved down by Tyler as he yelped in pain, then glared at Tyler.

"Do you have an appointment with death?" Tyler said glaring at Percy. "No. But I can schedule an appointment if need be." He said mockingly as Tyler went to speak but I spoke first. "Fight later you two, we need to get out of here." I said as Percy tried to stand up but Tyler pushed him back down. "Not until we help Percy." He said as Percy spoke, "I'll be fine, I've been through worse, trust me on that one. Just help me up and find me a spot where I can tend to my wounds." He said wrapping an arm around Tyler as Grover came over while Percy swung his arm over him as they pulled him up. I heard the clicking and clattering of spartus. Spinning around with my bow in hand, a arrow notched to see spartus moving toward us, but then shadows wrapped around them, making them disappear.

"Let's go. They'll come back soon." Percy said, looking a little pale as Tyler and Grover dragged him into a museum with us behind them. "Over there." Percy said pointing at a spot that was secluded and hidden from everyone's sight as they sat Percy down against the wall. "Tyler, go grab some paper towels please." He said as Tyler nodded and stood up, "Grover, go help Tyler find some bandages also." He said as I went to speak, tell them that we had bandages but he had a glint in his eyes that told me to stay quiet which I did as Grover nodded.

"Do any of you have tweezers?" He said looking at us. "Why do you need tweezers?" Bianca said while he sighed. "Do you or not? One of you ladies are bound to have tweezers?" He said. Not one of us moved till Thalia pulled out a pair of tweezers and gave to them. "Usually, I would never do this in front of a Hunter of Artemis or Artemis herself but desperate times calls for desperate measures." He said taking his jacket off, then his shirt, exposing a few nasty scars on his back and chest.

"How'd you get those?" Thalia said as Percy ran his fingers over the wounds. "Interrogation," was all he said as he took a deep breath and plunged the tweezers into one of his wounds, making Thalia and Bianca look away. "Where is it?" He said as blood flowed from the wound more quicker. "Should we get Apollo?" Thalia said still not looking but Percy shook his head. "I'm fine, trust me," he said pulling out the bloody tweezers to show a bullet wedged in between it.

"Gotcha." He said putting it down of the floor and looking at me, "I know you have bandages in your bag. I just didn't want Grover or Tyler seeing this." He said as I reached into my bag and grabbed the bandages and pulled them out as he pulled another bullet out as blood covered the floor around him. "Thank you," he said pulling out the last bullet as he wrapped the bandages around his body, sighing in relief. "That feels so much better." he said putting his shirt back on, then his jacket as Tyler and Grover appeared with some paper towels. "We got some paper towels, Percy," he said handing Percy the paper towels as he cleaned the blood up around him and then the tweezers.

"Sorry Thalia." He said apologetically but she waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Percy." she said as he slowly stood up, "I'll need to change this every few hours, best we leave before the spartus find us again." He said as she spoke again. "That didn't hurt you?" She said as he spoke. "A little, but not a lot," he said. "Look mom, a kitty!" We heard as the doors were shoved open as we spun around to see the Nemean Lion, pacing towards us.

"You have got to be kidding me." Percy said, his hunting knifes in his hands. "Oh no you're not. We'll handle this." Tyler said while Percy glared at him then nodded as his hunting knifes disappeared but then his bow appeared in his hands. "Fine, I'll fight from afar," he said as Tyler growled but nodded as he, Grover, and Thalia ran towards the Nemean Lion as we started to scale up a rocket as Percy appeared on top. "Too slow ladies," he said with a smirk. "Well sorry Percy, we can't teleport like you." I said sarcastically as shadows wrapped around us and spat us out beside him. "But I can do that." He said as he shot a arrow at the Nemean Lion but it just bounced off, as did ours as Thalia kept shocking it but it only seem to enrage it.

"Why am I using this?" I heard Percy say but I continued to shoot arrows till a pitch black arrow pierced the Nemean Lion's side as it roared in anger and surprise that something pierced its skin as another arrow hit it again, throwing it to the ground as it writhed and roared in pain and anger. "How-" Phoebe started till I saw Percy with his massive longbow in his hand which looked funny with someone of his age holding something so deadly. "These arrows will pierce anything. The Nemean Lion's pelt is useless against these." He said pulling back the arrow in his bowstring and releasing it as it pierced the Nemean Lion's head as it dissolved into dust, leaving behind a spoil of war as shadows swallowed us as we appeared beside Tyler and the others.

"What's this?" Tyler said picking up the pelt. "That is the Nemean Lion's pelt. Hercules once wore it, it belongs to thee. Take it." Zoe said with obvious distaste while Tyler looked at the pelt in awe but Percy stared at it. "Why should I?" He said as Phoebe scoffed. "Don't try to lie to us boy. All you males want to be like Hercules." She spat as he walked towards Tyler "Actually, my favorite hero is Prince Hector of Troy. He was a excellent person, a great commander, loyal to his wife and loved horses. Every great hero loves horses, except for Hercules of course." He said snatching the pelt out of Tyler's hands and tossing it into a bin, then lighting it on fire.

"For Lady Artemis." He said as the fire changed to a silver color for a few seconds then it went back to normal as he looked back at us. "The only reason I liked Hercules was because he had luck that's more worse than mine. Other than that, I hate him." He said walking to the doors while Zoe stared at his back with a unreadable expression on her face.

"Dude! Why did you do that?" I heard Tyler say once we caught up to him. "It's just a pelt, Tyler. Nothing important about it." He said as I looked back and saw Tyler stare at him like he grew another head. "That belonged to the greatest hero to have ever lived." He said as Percy stopped and looked at him. "Hero? Hercules? Don't be a fool Tyler. Hercules is no hero, despite what others think. If you knew the truth, you wouldn't be thinking that anymore." He said as we walked outside to see the spartus pointing and clattering but there seemed to be two times as much.

"We just can't get a break can we?" Percy said as shadows swallowed us and spat us out in the van but Tyler was in the drivers seat while Thalia was in the passenger seat while we were all in the back. "Drive Tyler!" Percy said while we looked at him in shock, "Percy, I'm-" "I don't care, if you don't, we're all going to die." Immediately after, the van lurched forward, throwing us all back into the seats as Tyler swerved to the side, barely avoided a semi-truck.

"We're all going to die." Grover said as Tyler sped down the road. "Tyler, turn right up here. I think there's a train station nearby." Bianca said. "You think?" He said, looking back at her through the mirror. "Eyes on the road Tyler." Percy said as Tyler's eyes snapped to the road again as he took a hard right, throwing me into Percy and Percy into Phoebe.

"Get off me, boy." She spat as he spoke, "I will once Jennifer gets off me." "Sorry," I said apologetically as I got off him. "Uh, we have a problem you guys." Grover said, looking out the window as we looked back to see six to eight spartus gaining on us with incredible speed while a helicopter was following us. "Mercenaries, I hate them." Percy said glaring at the helicopter. "Ladies, if you'll please excuse me." Percy said moving over Phoebe till he sat directly in front of the window.

"What are you going to do? Shoot them?" Phoebe spat as he broke the back window and pulled out his longbow. "Something like that," he said pulling a arrow out and aiming at a spartus that was closer than the most but the arrow was dripping with fire onto his skin but it didn't affect him. "Percy, are you sure you can hit that?" I said but he didn't answer me, his eyes slightly narrowed in concentration. As a spartus neared, he released the arrow. I watched as it sailed through the air and struck the spartus directly in the chest, sending it up in flames while we watched in shock as he released arrow that hit a spartus scaling the walls like a spider.

"Impossible." Zoe whispered in shock and awe. "Not even Artemis has accuracy like that." She said as I watched in awe and slight envy at his skills as he released two more arrows that hit their targets. "Right here Tyler! Turn left!" Bianca said as Tyler took a hard left throwing us into each other but Percy hit the window, his longbow lying in the middle of the road. "Tyler, I'm going to kill you." He said gazing as shadows started to wrap around him but I put my hand on his arm, stopping him. "Leave it Percy. Remember what Artemis said." I said while he stared at me with startling golden eyes till he nodded as the shadows around him dispersed as we stopped in a parking lot.

"Come on, I know where the train is from here." Bianca said as we all got out of the van and headed down into the subway.

Linebreak

After switching another train to avoid the helicopter, we all finally sat down. "I need to go back." Percy said standing up as Tyler jumped up. "For what?" He said "My longbow." Percy said as shadows started to wrap around him, "Percy, like Jennifer said, leave it." He said but Percy shook his head. "I can't Tyler, something with more power than all of the Olympians' symbol of power combined can not be in their hands. Plus with my power rivaling Nyx and Gaea, they'll put two and two together. I can't have that." He said as Thalia, Grover, and Bianca looked at him in shocked. "What?" Thalia said in shock as we all exchanged looks but I felt multiple pair of eyes on me. Percy must've sensed it also since he looked up and sighed.

"Looks like its time for everyone to know the truth about me, Olympians included." He said sitting down on one of the seats. "Sit down, its a long story."

 **? POV**

"They dropped this." Luke said, bringing me a bow as I looked at it. "Why did you bring me a bow that belongs to the hunters of Artemis?" I said tossing it back to him, none to gently either as I turned around to walk away while Orion walked up to him and took the bow, studying it. "I don't think this belongs to the hunters of Artemis. Their bows are silver, this isn't and it looks a lot deadlier than theirs. Who does this belong to?" He said as Luke spoke. "The son of Poseidon, your half-brother. But the one whose eight hundred years old, the immortal one." He said as I froze mid-step and turned back around towards him, my interest peaked.

"What are you talking about?" I said as Luke and Orion looked at me. "When I was at camp, two sons of Poseidon stumbled into camp, defeating the Minotaur in front of the whole camp. Later on, the Hunters came to camp and noticed one of the sons of Poseidon." He said as I spoke. "That doesn't explain who he is," I said aggravated as Orion spoke. "But that isn't the best thing. The Hunters recognized him from the thirteenth century, he was made immortal but by who, no one knows except his brother but he won't budge. Their names are Perseus Jackson and Tyler Jackson." He said whiile I nodded. "And is this Tyler, the immortal one?" I said as they shook their heads.

"Perseus Jackson is the immortal one. After he defeated Ares in combat, the Olympians had him doing their dirty work for him ever since, keeping a close eye on him. Trying to figure out his identity but so is everyone else, and our spy says he has some... _issues_ with the hunters." Luke said as I raised an eyebrow, my interest even more peaked. "Explain." I said. "Apparently, around three hundred years ago. Oceanus had a child, her name was Crystal Bishop and her and Perseus fell in love. They meant the world to each other, he loved her and she loved him. On her birthday, Perseus and a son of Hyperion were planting her a surprise birthday but the hunters found the spot and trashed it, capturing Crystal and bringing her to the Olympians. Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, Athena, Artemis, and Demeter voted for her death. Aphrodite, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hermes voted against it. When Artemis flashed back to the spot where her hunters were at, Perseus and the son of Hyperion attacked Artemis and her hunters. Perseus, lost in his rage and heartbreak nearly killed every hunter and attacked Artemis, breaking many bones and nearly killing her but after a few minutes of the encounter, Perseus and the son of Hyperion vanished without a trace, leaving a Olympian goddess and thirty hunters on death's doorstep." Orion said while I nodded, impressed with the demigods skills.

"But that isn't everything." He said as I spoke. "What else happened to him?" I said as Luke spoke "His sister left him for the hunt, this happened when he was five. He ran away into the forests where Artemis and her hunters thought he would be killed but he wasn't. He's also the adopted son of Hestia and the champion of Hades and Apollo." he said as I nodded, interested if this demigod will fight for us.

"Will he join us?" I said as Orion spoke. "We're positive he will. We think he's debating on joining for the girl, we've made many promises to him about bringing her back." he said as I spoke. "Will you do it? If this boy can defeat an Olympian with ease, I have no doubt he will destroy our forces before we attacked Mount Olympus if we don't hold up our end of the deal." I said while they hesitated. "We're figuring out a way to do it but we figured if he does join, he's going to be the one who will convince her to come back." Luke said as I nodded, looking towards the east, knowing my traitorous daughter is coming to her death.

"Let us go greet Artemis and see how she is liking her new job." I said as I put my hand on Luke and Orion's shoulder as I flashed us back up to Mount Tam.

 **Percy POV**

"So you have been in tons of war on Earth and out in the universe and have killed millions?" Bianca said as I nodded. "You are the champion of Hades, Apollo, Hermes, and all the primordials minus Tartarus?" Thalia said as I nodded again. "You are the adopted son of Chaos and Hestia and have power that rivals the first generation primordials but when angry your power rivals Chaos?" Thalia said as I nodded again as we fell into a lapse of silent on the train that I know Apollo gave us. Who else has a train with the name _Sun West Lines?_ It just screams _APOLLO_ all over it.

"Did you tell the Olympians?" Thalia said as I shook my head. "No, I wanted to wait until the right time to prove to them that I'm not their enemy and I'm here to help them and prevent as few losses as possible. I personally know how it feels to lose a loved one and as you can tell, I've lost millions of loved ones." I said as they nodded as we fell into silence. "Do you think Zeus will let you live?" She said as I spoke.. "Hopefully, I've done many deeds for all of them. Hopefully that's enough to earn their respect and still live to see the light of the day. I know that Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, and my Poseidon will vote for me to live but I can't say the same for the other Olympians." I said as they nodded.

"I hope so Percy. But you already have enemies among the Olympians who will gladly kill you." Tyler said worriedly. "Who would want to kill Percy? Every time we see him on Olympus, he's always chatting with the minor gods and overall having a good time." Jennifer said as Tyler looked at her. "Percy's told me of his time on Olympus and a few of the near fights he's been in with a few of the Olympians. The main being Ares, Athena, and Dionysus. They won't keep him alive and if they do, it's going to be for their own gain and Percy doesn't like being used." Tyler said as I sat there in silence, thinking over the possibilities that I could survive, even though it's nearly impossible for them to kill me but what really has me worried is they'll tell the campers lies. Saying that I betrayed them for the Titans and that I'm to be killed on sight and I don't like fighting the campers, their my friends. The only true friends I've had in a long time and Katie, oh how they'll turn Katie against me... "Percy!" Tyler said, snapping me out of my thoughts "What?" I said looking at everyone.

"What are you going to do?" Tyler said as I stared at him, knowing that he's desperate for me to have an answer but in all honesty, I don't. It's nearly impossible for the Olympians to let me stay with the campers, because they'll either kill me on the spot or try to. Or, they'll let me live but keep me separated from Katie, Tyler, and the others, forcing me back into a depression. Something I just got out of. "I don't know Tyler, we'll just have to find out after this quest." I said tiredly. "You guys hungry? I know that you haven't eaten since this morning." I said, hopefully changing the subject as everyone's stomachs growled, Tyler's and Grover's the loudest as I chuckled. "I suppose so." I said snapping my fingers as mac and cheese, and other homemade meals appeared in front of them as they stared at it in shock.

"I'm a son of Hestia. Summoning homemade meals are apart of my powers." I said as they attacked the food like a pack of hungry wolves, which in a way I guess, they are. I managed to sneak away and sit in a sea green convertible as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"How you been Percy?" I heard as I smiled. "Hello Fred, what brings you here?" I said opening my eyes to see Apollo smiling at me. "Just came to see my favorite demigod." he said as I smiled. "You know, this train name is a little obvious. _Sun West Lines._ It just screams you all over it." I said sarcastically as he smiled. "I like to represent," he said as I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the train Apollo, I knew I couldn't flash all eight of us halfway across the United States." I said gratefully but he waved it off. "Anything for you, Percy," he said smiling, then his face turned serious "Zeus isn't happy." He said while I sighed, "I know Apollo, convince him to let me live. I'm trying to get them through this war without them losing as many children." I said as he sighed, "I'm trying Percy. But the others apparently care more about thrones than the own children they gave birth to." He said disgusted as I nodded.

"Keep trying Apollo. If things don't work, I'll have to do things my way." I said seriously as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" He said suspiciously but I shook my head "Not saying." I said as he studied me for a few more minutes till thunder shook the sky violently "I got to go. Zeus is flipping out since he doesn't know I'm here." He said as I nodded and leaned my head back, closing my eyes and getting ready to sleep. "One day Perce, you're happiness is coming soon. Hang in there just a little bit longer, someone's going to help you out Perce, more than Chaos ever has." He said as my eyes snapped open...only to see Apollo gone.

 **Apollo POV**

I flashed back to Olympus to see everyone still the same way there were before I left. "No wonder Percy didn't want to help us. We act like a bunch of kids." I said to Hermes while he nodded in agreement. "SILENCE!" Zeus shouted as everyone quieted down and looked at him. "Now that everything is under control, what do we do with the boy?" he said as Ares scoffed. "Isn't obvious? The boy needs to be killed." He said as I spoke. "You only want him dead because he whopped your ass." I said smirking whilke he glared at me. "I agree with Ares on this one, the boy needs to be killed." Athena said as Hermes spoke. "Why would we kill him?" He said confused as Hera spoke. "Look at him. The boy has been holding back the entire time. If he joins the Titans, it'll be the destruction of Olympus, with the Great Prophecy or without it." She said but he shook his head. "He wouldn't do that," he said as everyone looked at him.

"And what makes you think that?" Hera spat as he rolled his eyes. "If he wanted to kill us, he would've done it three hundred years ago. The day you killed the daughter of Oceanus, but he hasn't. I have no doubt in my mind that he was sent here to help us get through this war without losing so many of our children. But if you try to kill him, it will push him over the edge and there will be no more of our children. He has served us faithfully for the last three years or better yet, all his life. He fought our enemies without us knowing, while he was down there doing something he didn't want to, we're up here, arguing like children over simple matters. We've taken so much from him, yet he hasn't betrayed us. He has dealt with the mockery and contempt from a few immortals in this room and he could've easily killed you, but hasn't. So you tell me Hera, will he actually betray us unless we make the first move." He said while everyone looked at him in shock while Hera spluttered for words.

"I agree with Hermes on this one. The boy has loyalty but if you try to kill him, it will sever that loyalty to us. We have been using him and he hasn't argued once, yet we argue over pride and whose better. I may be a love goddess and I know that most of you think that love is useless but it is very powerful, even deadly. Take Percy for example, a man of pure power and skills beyond our reach, whom was nearly destroyed by love because of what you did. I sense love in him but it isn't harbored to us, only to Hermes, Poseidon, Apollo, and the campers. He is only here because Chaos and his children made him come here, but who would blame him? Would you come here to fight for those who threw you into so much war and bloodshed and took someone you loved with all your heart? If I were him, I would leave you all to die and if he did, I wouldn't blame him." Aphrodite said gaining looks of shock from everyone.

"I agree with Hermes and Aphrodite, I knew Percy the minute he left with Aether." I said as Zeus stood up and looked at me in rage and betrayal. "You knew who he was the entire time." He shouted while I nodded. "Yep, he's a good kid whose seen too much and been through so much. If he joins the Titans because of what you did. You'll have to find another Olympian." I said gaining looks of shock and disbelief from everyone till Zeus turned red in anger. "You dare-" "I do dare, I'm not going to take part in something like this. You're all being paranoid that he's going to take over Olympus but you're wrong. He's only here for his brother, he told me that he planned on getting through the Great Prophecy which he is and then leaving but he didn't expect to find friends, family, and someone to love. If he joins the Titans, I'm going to support him." I said flashing out.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for not updating on this story for a while. Also expect a update on Percy Jackson: A New Life in a couple days or three at the most. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

 _Dream_

 _"Everyone find some cover!" Resonated through the forests of Bastogne as artillery pounded the ground as I ran through the forests, trying to find a foxhole which I luckily did as I jumped in it, barely avoiding a incoming mortal and looked at the most intense display of firepower I've ever seen in my entire life. After a few minutes of watching the trees and everything else be destroyed around me, I started to laugh._

 _First, a little chuckle then it slowly grew, reminding me of the first time me and Crystal snuck off and went to the Fourth of July fireworks, despite Alexander's protests, remembering we would create our own fireworks and pop them out in the forests, avoiding the police and just overall having a good time. Seeing all these explosions and display of firepower was possibly the most beautiful and terrifying thing I've ever seen in my entire life._

 _After a few minutes, the artillery stopped, leaving a destroyed forests and unmoving bodies of my brothers in arms, eyes staring at nothing, lifeless and dull. Like that same day in the forests of Bastogne, "Everyone okay?!" I shouted from my foxhole as I heard multiple 'yes' till I heard a faint sound "You hear that?" I said to Lipton as he must've hopped in the same foxhole when I was going into flashbacks._

 _"Is that Joe?" He said as I put my finger to my lips, signaling silence as the sound was heard again "That's Joe. I thought he was behind me." Lipton said as I hopped out of my foxhole, moving towards Joe "Percy, what are you doing?" Lipton whispered harshly as I spoke "Going after Joe." I whispered back till I raised my voice "Everyone stay in your foxholes." I said moving past foxholes, some with a shell in them and disembodied parts._

 _I walked deeper into the forests, in reach of the artillery where I saw Joe, laying in the snow, his right leg separated from his body, groaning as I rushed towards him, grabbing his straps and dragging him back to safety, or what I thought was safety. "I need my helmet." He said, struggling out of my grip, but in his condition, he wasn't going anywhere "Forget it Joe." I said, slowly pulling him towards one of the foxholes where Riley and Johnson were at, "Mortars!" I heard as a loud booming sound was heard as my eyes widened as a explosion landed a few feet away from me, "Percy! Come on, you can do it." I heard Johnson say as I continued to drag Joe through the snow._

 _I wish I could've used my powers, but doing that would be suicide because the Olympians are watching us fight as we speak, but more importantly, watching me. And if I reveal my identity, it will endanger all those around me, mortals and demigods alike "Percy. Come on! You're nearly there!" I heard as I continued to drag Joe through the snow, hearing Riley's shouts till it went silent but I didn't dare look back. I had to focus on the task in front of me, getting Joe safely out of here._

 _I continued to pull Joe through the snow, knowing that Apollo is trying to give me as much time as possible by blinding the Germans shooting the artillery but he's also breaking the Ancient Laws and risking his life trying to help me. "I'm hurrying Apollo." I muttered, knowing he's listening as I just neared the foxhole till an explosion landed directly in front of me._

 _Dream ends_

I sat up quickly, gasping for air and looking around, trying to figure out my surroundings till I realized I where I was. On a quest to save Artemis, protecting Tyler. I laid my head back and draped my hand over my head, the other searching for the pills Apollo gave me in my pocket but didn't feel them anywhere as I double checked my pockets but couldn't find them anyway as I quickly searched around me for the pills.

"Looking for these?" I heard from behind me as I spun around and saw Zoe Nightshade sitting in the back seat, with my pills in her hand "Give me those." I demanded, but she shook her head "I want to talk to thou about some things." she said as I narrowed my eyes "What kind of things?" I said suspiciously as she rolled her eyes "Nothing bad. Just about what happened at the museum, what these pills are for, and why you look like you just woke up from a horrible nightmare." she said as I hesitated but nodded as she crawled into the passenger seat "So, what were thou dreaming about?" she said as I spoke "Just a dream." I said but she obviously didn't buy it.

"I know demigod dreams aren't always the best, but you look like you just walked through Tartarus. You were muttering names like Joe, Riley, and Johnson over and over again, you were sweating profusely, and when you opened your eyes, you had this wild and broken look in them. That wasn't no ordinary dream." She said while I stared ahead, not really wanting this conversation to happen right now, especially with someone I see as my sworn enemy outside fully immortals.

"It was from when you were in World War II, wasn't it?" She said with sympathy in my voice "You should really leave and keep your nose out of other people's business, demi-titan." I snapped as she recoiled in shock and slight hurt, then it changed to anger "No wonder everyone stays away from thou. Thou have no feelings, I may be a hunter sworn off love but I do understand what thou are going through. It may not be close to thou but I do understand, sorry for trying to help." she said getting ready to leave but I quickly grabbed her hand "Wait, I'm sorry. It's just-" I tried to find the words but thankfully, she understood as she released her grip on the door.

"Yes, it was from World War II. We were in the forests of Bastogne, sent to hold the line and preventing them from using the crossroads and sending supplies over. It was dawn, we were just keeping watch till an explosion was heard. It was a daily thing they did, pounded us with mortars at dawn, then at noon, we were expecting it so we all quickly hid in our foxholes, one of my friends, Joe Green, was a little farther ahead and more in range of the artillery."

After the first barrage, Joe must've gotten hit and no one heard him, but I did so I ordered everyone to stay in their foxholes while I went to get him." I said as I continued to explain everything to her, while she sat there, listening. It just felt right, having someone to compare to, someone whose felt the same pain like me and been through the same thing. Not as much but pretty close "We were there, watching thee. Artemis wanted us to come with her, in worry of us getting caught in the crossfire. We assured her we would be fine but she didn't listen." she said as I smiled "Artemis said thou were the only decent male out there, risking your life to protect others, even though she didn't know it was thou at the time, none of us did. Not many boys have that kind of courage." she said as I smiled.

"And what are the pills for?" She said "The pills prevent all bad memories and dreams from entering my mind. I didn't take them this morning so I had a dream, as you can tell." I said as she nodded "If thou want to forget the bad memories, then why don't thou have Ananke or Chronos erase them?" she said "I never said that I wanted to forget, did I?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"The way thou say it, it seems like thou want to get rid of the bad memories." She said as I nodded "I do want to forget it all, the killing, the wars, and everything else but I deal with it so I can keep those who I lost in my head. I deal with it because while I may have lockets and pictures of them, the wars keep their voices, the jokes they made, and everything else about them in my head and I couldn't afford to lose that. I have accepted their deaths and moved on, just like how I accepted Crystal's death and moved on, although that one took slightly longer." I said.

"Why did thou burn the pelt from the Nemean Lion?" She said as I looked at her, knowing exactly where she's going with this "I know what you're thinking and I'll tell you right now. I meant what I said before, I don't like Hercules nor do I want to be like him. Who would want to be like a hero who used people and constantly slept with women?" I said shaking my head, disgusted.

After a few minutes of silence, I realized having this talk with Zoe was nice "Thank you, Zoe. This actually helped me." I said looking at her but she wasn't looking at me so I followed her gaze and saw she was staring at our intertwined hands as my eyes widened ' _How did that happen? And why have I yet to let go'_ I thought as I quickly let go of her hand "I'm sorry." I said, expecting a slap to the face or a knee to my jewels for touching a hunter, but surprisingly, I didn't receive one.

Quickly to avert from what just happened I pulled out Riptide "I know your story. Why you hate males and heroes in general and I can say, I don't blame you." I said as her eyes widened, then they narrowed "How do thou-" she said but I interrupted her "I don't know, weather it was Fate or my sister, Ananke, I don't know. But I believe this belongs to you." I said holding Riptide out to her while she looked at it in shock, then at me.

"Why are thou giving this to me?" She questioned while I chuckled "It is yours, is it not?" I said putting it in her hands and closing hers around it while she looked at me with tear filled eyes but she was smiling "This means so much to me, I don't know how to thank thou." she said gratefully but I waved it off "No need to thank me, just returning what was rightfully yours before it was stolen. Besides, I have plenty of other weapons." I said smiling as she smiled back and pulled me into a hug as my eyes widened in shock till I snapped out of my dazed state and wrapped my arms around her.

We stayed that way a little longer than expected so I pulled away, trying to figure out what the Hades is wrong with me "I think you should leave Zoe. I don't want Phoebe to think that I tried something." I said as she nodded and opened the door and was about to leave but stopped and looked at me with obsidian eyes "Your sister speaks very highly of thou in the hunt, Percy. Maybe thou should give her another chance." she said getting out and getting ready to close the door but she stopped and asked a questioned that actually shocked me.

"Are we... _friends?"_ She said uncertainly while I chuckled "I thought we already were friends. We aren't calling each other names and aren't trying to kill each other. So yes Zoe, we are friends." I said smiling as she smiled back and closed the door as I leaned my head back, letting my thoughts wander "What is wrong with me?" I muttered before falling asleep.

 _Dream_

 _I opened my eyes to see I was in a throne room but this throne room, unlike the Olympian throne room with pictures of the greatest heroes and greatest achievements, this throne room was pitch black with fifteen thrones all in a circular formation with stars and constellations moving around the walls as I smiled._

 _I was home._

 _"Don't get so comfy Perce. This is still a dream." Aether said as the primordials all appeared on their thrones, smiling at me "I know Aether, just feels good to see home. Even if it is a dream." I said, slightly disappointed "Saw your little talk with the hunter, getting cozy with Artemis's lieutenant aren't you?" he said wiggling his eyebrows as I glared at him "No Erebus, just returning something that was rightfully hers." I said, looking away from him._

 _"Did you two have to be so close and have your hands interlaced to exchange something?" Eros said with a smirk as I growled "Just wait until I get back to the Void. If this is your doing, you're going to be the first to suffer my wrath, than Erebus." I said as his eyes widened "Hey, I'm not doing anything. This is all you little brother. Nor is it Aphrodite's doing, but once she finds out about this, she will interfere." he said shaking his head._

 _"Percy." Father said as I looked at him "Yes father?" I said as everyone went silent and looked towards him "We know of your plan if it doesn't go well with the Olympians, but are you positive you can do it?" he said seriously as I nodded "Yes father, I can do it." I said determined while he studied me for a few seconds till he finally nodded._

 _"Alright, another thing. It concerns the quest to save Artemis." He said as I gestured for him to continue "Due to the quest, Zoe Nightshade is destined to die fighting her father, you know this correct?" he said as I nodded "I want you to save her, she plays an important role in the future and a great impact on a few people." he said as I nodded again, even though I was going to save her anyway._

 _"There seems to be something on your mind, son. Care to share it with us?" Father said as I hesitated for a few seconds till I finally spoke "I've been thinking and I was wondering if a immortal can take back a blessing?" I said as they all raised an eyebrow "Yes Percy, an immortal can take back a blessing? Is something bothering you?" Hemera said as I spoke "I was thinking about giving up a few of the blessings I have. I have a feeling people think I'm powerful because of the blessings I have and I want to prove them wrong. Show them I don't need blessings to win my battles." I said as they nodded "Which ones do you want to remove?" father said as I thought about the ones I want removed._

 _"I would like for Eros, Ourea, Ananke, Hydros, Pontus, and Thalassa's blessings to be removed please." I said as they stood up and walked towards me "Are you sure Percy? Without these blessings using your water abilities will take more energy." Ourea warned but I nodded "I'm sure Ourea, plus I feel like I'm about to explode with all this pent up energy. Be nice to actually feel like I can breathe." I said as they nodded as I glowed a sea green color, then a ocean blue, a earthly brown, a purple, than a pink color till I felt less powerful but felt like I can breath._

 _"If you ever want the blessings back, just tell us and we will give them back." Ananke said as I nodded, thanking them "Your stamina will still be the same Percy, since that you worked on, but you will drain faster when using your water abilities since you're in the body of a fourteen year old and your body can't hold that much energy till you grow older so don't push yourself." father said as I nodded as the throne room started to get blurry "Your waking up son, if you ever need guidance or help, pray to us and we will guide you." he said as I nodded as my world went black._

 _Dream ends_

I opened my eyes only to feel a sharp pain on my left cheek and Thalia lingering above me, her right hand raised "Don't you dare slap me again." I said, freezing her in her tracks as she slowly put her hand down, smiling sheepishly "You wouldn't wake up. I tried shaking you but you wouldn't wake up so I did things my way." she said as I nodded "Fair enough, I would've done the same thing if I were in your position." I said getting out of the car to see everyone up and moving.

"Percy! You won't believe this." Tyler said walking up to me "What is it?" I said with a raised eyebrow "This train took us as far as Cloudcroft, Mexico." he said excitedly ' _Apollo's up to something'_ I thought as I played along "What?! How?" I exclaimed as he shook his head "I don't know, but I do know it saved us time." he said as I nodded, turning towards the campers till I felt someone's eyes on me.

I turned around to meet the obsidian eyes of Zoe Nightshade staring at me. I smiled, not really expecting her to smile back in front of her sisters, who are supposed to hate men but surprisingly, she smiled back. That's when I noticed Riptide was back in its original form, which was a hairpin that she had in her hair.

"What are you smiling at?" Tyler said, breaking my attention on Zoe "What?" I said as he rolled his eyes and looked around till he noticed I was staring at Zoe, again. "No way." He said in a voice that was filled with shock and disbelieve "Yes Tyler, we made up and now we're friends." I said turning around "Are you sure its just friends? You seem like you want more than that?" he said smirking as I looked at him.

"Very funny Tyler. Very funny indeed." I said glaring at him but deep down, maybe he was right...but...I didn't love Zoe, especially after all the encounters we've had in the past. Right?

Linebreak

"Grover, are you okay?" Tyler said frantically as Grover laid there, groaning muttering 'foo' over and over again. "Let me handle this." I said summoning a bucket of water and pouring it over him, making him jump up, spluttering out water and looking around with hope in his eyes "What happened goat boy?" Thalia said "I felt it. I felt the presence of Pan." he said as Zoe's eyes widened.

"Uh, Grover. No offense, but who is Pan?" Tyler said confused as Grover looked at him "Pan is the god of nature. We satyrs have been looking for him but could never find him, like he disappeared." he said as I went to speak but a snort was heard as _something_ came bursting through the trees, making us scramble back in surprise and shock.

As I pulled out my bow to shoot it, Grover stopped me "Wait, don't kill it. It's a gift from Pan." he said as I looked at him "Grover, that's the Erymanthian Boar. That thing isn't a gift." I said as Tyler rolled out of the way to avoid getting clobbered by the raging pig "Trust me Percy. We just need to secure it." he said as I studied him for a few seconds till I nodded as I looked at the pig, then behind me as a thought appeared in my head.

"I wonder.." I mused as the boar ran at Thalia and knocked her down, getting ready to stomp her into the dirt but I created a small earthquake, throwing it off its feet as shadows swallowed Thalia and spat her out beside me "Thalia, I need your shield, I got an idea." I said taking her shield from her and stood at the edge of the snowy hill "Hey, over here!" I yelled as it turned and glared at me "Percy! What are you doing?" I heard Tyler shout as it ran towards me as I turned around and grabbed Thalia.

"Sorry Thals." I said putting the shield underneath my butt and jumping down the hill with Thalia screaming as we sailed past trees and rocks as the Erymanthian Boar kept having a hard time getting down the hill till it finally got caught in a group of trees as me and Thalia skidded to a stop, Thalia clutching me like I was her lifeline.

"We're safe." I said prying her shaking hands off me "I'm really sorry, it was either that or you get stomped in and I don't think Zeus will appreciate that. Plus we're cousins, we look out for each other. Despite our fights and rivals, we're family." I said putting my hand on her shoulder as the others came down the hill.

"You two okay?" Tyler said as we nodded as Grover looked at the boar "This'll take us west. We need to ride it." he said gaining looks of shock and disbelieve from everyone "And how will we ride that without it throwing us off in mid-flight?" Phoebe demanded as I saw an apple on the ground as an idea appeared in my head "I got an idea." I said picking up the apple and a broken branch, then taking out some rope, I tied one end around the apple and the other around the stick.

"You can use this. It'll keep the boar going and focused on the apple and not on who's riding it. Point it west, I'll follow." I said, giving the stick to Grover "Since your part animal, you have a better chance of getting on it than the rest of us here." I said gesturing to the boar.

"Percy, I don't think we can all ride that at once. It can probably only hold four, five at the most." Jennifer said as I nodded "I'll take Thalia and Bianca." I said because Thalia is scared of heights and Bianca is a daughter of Hades, being in Zeus's domain, he'll notice and kill her. "She is not going with you, _boy."_ Phoebe spat, glaring at me as I sighed, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"She'll be fine Phoebe, I trust him." Zoe said gaining looks of shock from everyone and betrayal from Phoebe "There are reasons Bianca doesn't need to be in the sky. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to, but whatever." I said putting my hand on Thalia's shoulder "I'll come with you. I don't feel safe in the sky anyway, even if its a few feet in the air, I'd prefer solid ground." she said walking towards me as I nodded.

"We'll go as far as the boar will take you. Once it starts acting up, get off and give it the apple, Grover." I said as he nodded as they slowly, and reluctantly got on the boar.

Linebreak

"Get off Grover, let it go back in the wild, something its far from." I said as they quickly dismounted as Grover gave it the apple. "Where are we?" Bianca said as I looked around "We're in Gila Claw, Arizona." I said as their eyes widened "Took us pretty far." Tyler said as we looked around the desert landscape and noticed a junkyard.

"Why is there a junkyard in the middle of nowhere?" Tyler questioned "That is the junkyard of the gods. Things they threw from Mount Olympus, such as prototypes, and other things they thought were useless." Zoe said as a limo appeared in the distance.

"Huh, that's something you don't see everyday." Grover commented as the limo stopped in front of us. Once the door opened, a sword came out and appeared at my neck as everyone pulled out their weapons as Ares, god of war, stepped out in all his glory.

"Long time Ares. How you been?" I said as he looked at me "Well, look what we got here. Your story's out kid, all of Olympus knows your secret." he said as I nodded "I know, but that's because you can't keep your nose out of other people's business, especially powerful people's business." I said smirking as he took off his glasses, showing his nuclear eyes.

"You ain't nothing kid, only reason you beat me is because of that power." He said as I laughed "No, I beat you out of pure skill, yes, I did shadow travel a few times but I didn't use powers, that was all you. You just don't want to admit it and you know it." I said as he pressed the sword in deeper, drawing blood.

"You think this scares me? I've seen things more horrifying than a pitiful war god." I spat as he growled "Ares, leave the boy alone. I wish to speak with him." a female voice said as he lowered his sword "Your lucky there's a lady here, punk." he said as I snorted "More like you're scared to embarrass yourself in front of everyone again. Feel free to attack me, but this time, I won't hold back." I said as he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me till we were face to face.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you scream in pain when Zeus kills you." He spat as I laughed "Is Zeus really that stupid?" I said as lightning rumbled dangerously but I ignored it "If he really wants me as his enemy, then so be it. I'll kill him first, then you, then every other Olympian I hate." I said smiling as he narrowed his eyes and threw me back.

"Your times running out kid. Best you make it last." He said as I shrugged my shoulders "Of course, make a wise choice in the future war god, it may just cost not only your throne, but also all of Olympus." I said "Percy, can you come in here please?" the voice said again as I looked at the others. "I'll be back. Tyler, stay here and don't do anything stupid." I said as he glared at me as I walked past Ares and to the limo as I got in and smiled.

"Lady Aphrodite, it has been too long."

Linebreak

"Remember Percy, be careful in my husband's junkyard." Aphrodite said as I nodded as Ares pulled me out the limo "Time's up punk, now get lost." he said tossing me back into the others "What did Aphrodite want?" Zoe said as I looked at the retreating limo "Nothing, just a small talk and told us to be careful in her husband's junkyard." I said but she didn't seem convinced "Having a talk with Aphrodite means bad luck Percy, last time she talked with someone it was Paris and look how well that went." she said as I shrugged it off, but deep inside I know I'm screwed after this quest.

"We'll talk about it later. When we head into the junkyard, don't touch nothing." I said looking at Tyler and Grover "Why?" Thalia said as I looked into the junkyard, not knowing what will happen since I don't have Ananke's blessing anymore "I don't know but do me a favor, don't pick anything up." I said walking into the entrance to see all kind of things.

"This is cool." Tyler said, picking walking towards a sea green trident but I quickly pulled him away from it "Didn't I just say, don't touch anything." I said "I wasn't going to take it with me." he said but I shook my head "Something's here, Tyler. What? I don't know, but its presence doesn't seem friendly. Just stay close to me and don't touch nothing." I said as he nodded as we caught up with the others.

Once we got out of the junkyard and managed to get across the road, Tyler spoke "See? Everyone's fine." Tyler said till the ground started rumbling as a metal figure started rising out of the massive piles of junk while we stared at it in shock. "Who took something?" Zoe said staring at me accusingly "Why are you staring at me for? It could've been one of you." I snapped at her, pointing at Phoebe and the others "Why would we take something? It was probably you or your brother." Phoebe snapped as the figure stood to its full height with a bronze sword in its hand. "Is that...Talos?" Jennifer said in shock but Zoe shook our head "This must be a prototype, the original Talos is a lot taller than that." she said as Talos raised his foot "Well prototype or not, move!" I shouted as everyone ran in different directions as Talos's massive foot left a giant footprint where we were at.

I quickly stood up and saw Bianca about to get stepped on till I shadow travelled beside her and quickly grabbed her mere seconds before Talos's foot crushed her as we appeared behind a car "What did you take?" I demanded as she looked at me "What are you talking about?" she said confused but I could see right through that lie.

"I'm not stupid Bianca, return whatever you stole or else someone's going to get hurt, or possibly killed." I said as Thalia summoned lightning and directed it towards Talos, making him stop for a split second as he continued moving towards Jennifer and the others "Last chance. If you don't tell me, I'll find out for myself." I said as she opened her hands to reveal a figurine "It was the only one Nico didn't have. I wanted him to have it, to tell him I'm sorry and that I still love him." she said as I shook my head "A figurine isn't going to help for apologies. That much I can say." I said as I looked back towards Talos, trying to figure out what to do.

After a few minutes of silence, I sighed "I'll take care of this. You'll be fine. Can you and the others keep Tyler out of trouble for me?" I said as she went to speak but I put my hand her shoulder as shadows enveloped her as I pressed my hand against the three bullet wounds I endured not even a day ago. "No matter, nothings going to stop me from saving my friends." I said standing up and summoning a decent sized lightning bolt and hurled it towards Talos.

 **Zoe POV**

"Where's Percy and Bianca?" Jennifer shouted over the noise as I looked around but didn't see either one of them anywhere till Bianca appeared beside us, looking around confused "Bianca, where's Percy?" Tyler said frantically "He was just beside me. He said he'll take care of this and I'll be fine. He also said to keep you out of trouble." she said as he looked at her confused, as did we.

"What is he talking about?" Tyler said as Thalia summoned more lightning "Well, we better go now. I can't do this for much longer." she said as ozone filled my nose as a bright light enveloped the area around us as I heard a loud groaning sound.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Talos had steam coming off of him while he was on a knee we looked at Thalia in shock. "That wasn't me. I can't summon lightning that powerful, had to have been somewhere near Zeus's lightning whenever he summons it." She said as Tyler's eyes widened "Percy." he said as thunder rumbled dangerously as another strike hit him in the stomach, making him stagger back a few feet "Over here!" we heard as I looked back to see Percy by the entrance.

"Come on!" He shouted, snapping everyone out of their daze as we ran towards him as Talos stood up as Percy raised his hands as lightning lit up the sky as he threw another bolt at Talos "Percy, come on!" Tyler shouted from the entrance but if Percy heard him, he didn't acknowledge him as Talos went to step on him but he disappeared and reappeared behind him, holding a trident in his hands.

"What's he doing?" Tyler said taking a step forward but Grover stopped him "He's buying us time and I suggest we take it. He'll be fine." he said as Percy kept shadow travelling around, confusing Talos till he appeared beside us, panting "That should confuse him long enough for you to get out of here." he said as Tyler spoke "What do you mean, you're coming with us, aren't you?" he said as Percy smiled "I'll be right behind you. Let me take care of this." he said pushing Tyler forward "Why do you look tired?" Jennifer said as I looked and saw she was right, he seems tired.

"I'll explain later, right now. I need you to go." He said turning towards Talos, raising his hands again as lightning, a little stronger than before as he launched it towards Talos as it hit him square in the chest, throwing him into the ground as we ran, trying to put some distance between us and them.

Once we got a good distance away, we turned around to see Percy looking at us as Talos neared him "Percy, come on!" Tyler shouted but Percy stood there as Talos raised his foot to crush him as Percy looked at me and smiled as Talos foot crushed him.

"Percy!" Jennifer screamed as Talos started to stagger as electricity started to course up his body as he stumbled back into the electrical lines then collapsed as our eyes widened while Tyler ran towards the wreckage, shouting Percy's name over and over again as he searched the wreckage "What are you doing standing there? Help me!" he said as we ran towards the wreckage, moving different things, calling Percy's name but it was futile as a overwhelming sadness overcame me ' _Why am I this sad over a boy? Yes, a decent boy but a boy nonetheless'_ I thought confused as we continued to search through the wreckage.

After a couple hours of searching, most of us gave up except for Tyler who still continued to move pieces of the wreckage "Tyler, its futile. Come on." Thalia said but Tyler continued to search the wreckage "He's alive, he's been through too much to die to something like this." he said moving more pieces "Tyler." Jennifer said softly "No one could've survived something like that." she said as his head snapped towards her, eyes dull and tear stains visible on his cheeks "How would you know? I don't see you helping me." he snapped at her "The boy knew what he was doing. He did it on his own accord." Phoebe said as we heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed as Tyler swung it at Phoebe's head.

It would've separated her head from her body but a trident blocked it and yanked Tyler's sword out of his hands as we looked at the figure in shock "Who-" Tyler said but stopped as we looked at the figure who looks exactly like Poseidon "I can assure you, I am not Poseidon." he said, picking up Tyler's sword, observing it.

"Good sword, but if its wielder were the same, it would be a deadly foe." He said looking at Tyler "Who are you?" Tyler snapped as he smiled "Pontus, dear demigod." he said as our eyes widened, making him chuckle. "You have much to learn son of Poseidon, but you were just like your brother when he was with us. He held onto old grudges and didn't let anything go. You're doing the same." he said swinging Tyler's sword around. "Like your brother, when you accept the harsh truth. It will make you powerful, but first you must let go. Don't be stuck in two worlds like your brother was." "Can you find him?" Tyler said hopefully but Pontus shook his head "Not for me to say. I'm just a messenger, you could say." he said looking at me "I know you're confused, huntress. I'm not the best at these things, that's Eros and Aphrodite's thing, but don't be afraid. That's all I can say." he said looking up at the sky. "You should leave, my presence is making the Olympians suspicious." He said handing Tyler's sword back to him "In time, son of Poseidon." he said slowly dissolving into water "What do you mean?" Tyler said but Pontus already disappeared, leaving us standing there in shock.

" _There will be a truck for you outside the junkyard, head to the Hoover Dam, there, you will have your answer."_ A voice said, but it was barely heard, as we looked at each other, not knowing what to do "Well let's go, next destination. Hoover Dam." Tyler said, walking out of the junkyard.

 **Percy POV**

My first thought when Talos stumbled into the electrical lines, ' _I'm screwed'._ I should be dead but luckily, Erebus broke the Ancient Laws and interfered directly.

"Hey Percy, feeling better?" Erebus said, walking into the room as I nodded, standing up "How is everyone?" I said walking towards him "Your brother is devastated, Jennifer is the same way. Basically everyone is, even Phoebe." he said as I raised an eyebrow "Funny. Thought she didn't have feelings." I said walking past him "Thinking about Artemis's lieutenant?" he said suddenly as I froze in my tracks and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I said as he rolled his eyes "I may not be like Eros at this lovey dovey stuff but I can tell you have some type of feelings for her." he said gesturing me to the other chair as I sat down in it "So, what's up?" he said as I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I'm sure you heard or saw me talking to Zoe in the train, right?" I said as he nodded "I don't know what's wrong with me, I think I'm falling in love with her Erebus. But I don't want to because of multiple reasons. A, she is Artemis's lieutenant. B, I shouldn't even be falling in love with her. I love Katie." I said as he raised an eyebrow "Really? Seems more like you love her as a sister and not a romantic lover. Like with Jennifer." he said as I went to speak but suddenly realized he was right. I had no romantic feelings for Katie, at first I did, but then it change to friendship since that's what I feel is better for us.

"Still. It just doesn't seem right." I said shaking my head "Is it because she's a demi-titan like Crystal and you're scared of having what happen to Crystal, happen to her?" he questioned as I laughed nervously "What? That's stupid, she's under Artemis's protection." I said as he shook his head "But if she does leave the hunt, she'll have no protection. Zeus wouldn't dare let a child of the Titans run wild without any watching them. You're scared if you fall in love with her, she'll fall in love with you and if Zeus finds out, he'll kill you both. Killing two birds with one stone and repeating what happened with Crystal." he said leaning back in his seat while I tried to deny the truth but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is, but what I don't understand is how I fell in love with her so quickly." I said as he spoke "You probably had some type of feelings to her before but never acknowledged it, blinded by anger and pain. But once you got past that, those feelings resurfaced." he said as I stared at him in shock and slight awe, since Erebus isn't known for being the brightest of tools, but I guess that has to do with being a primordial of shadows.

"No I'm actually very smart, just never choose to do anything." He said smirking as I chuckled "Is Aether the same way?" I said as he shook his head "He's definitely not the brightest tool in the shed." he said as I stood up, laughing "Thanks for saving me Erebus, I'm still getting used to the decrease in my energy, but I'll get it soon." I said as he nodded, also standing.

"Good luck Percy." He said as I got ready to shadow travel till I stopped "Erebus, how do I get these bracelets off?" I said raising the bracelets "Someone close to your heart has to take them off Percy." he said smirking "I know that, but is it romantically or a brotherly/sisterly love?" I said as his smirk grew wider "Romantically." he said as my eyes widened.

"What? Please tell me you're joking?" I said, but knowing Erebus, he isn't "Telling the truth Perce, and its your fault for telling them about the bracelets and now when Zoe takes them off, everyone will know you love Zoe." he said grinning as I clenched my fists, wanting to knock that stupid grin off his face.

"You know what? I'll keep them on." I said getting ready to leave but he stopped me "You need those off before you fight Atlas, your time and earth powers from Chronos and Gaea are locked up in there, since their the strongest and your powers from father are also in there." he said seriously as I looked at him for a few minutes till I finally nodded "Alright, once that happens. You'll be home free, but you can't be the one to defeat Atlas. You know this." he said while I nodded "I know, someone has to hold the sky so Artemis can defeat him but I also want to keep Tyler safe from Orion. I can't be in two places at once." I said as he shook his head "Tyler can hold his own Percy. He's improved greatly over time, you do your job and he'll do his. Father said you both were destined for greatness, prove the Olympians that someone's better than that stuck up, no good, prideful Hercules." he said disgusted while I nodded.

"I'll shadow travel you to their location, Ouranos guided them to the Hoover Dam, blowing their scent away so no monsters will attack them, since their a little lost." He said as I nodded as he put his hand on my shoulder "Good luck seeing Zoe again. She's going to be pissed when she sees you." he said as shadows swallowed me.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story and feel free to review!**

 **Tyler POV**

"Remember young man, help will always be given to those who only ask." The tour guide said, pulling off her black shades to reveal startling grey eyes that reminded me so much of Annabeth as I looked at her for a few seconds till I nodded as she let me out of the elevator as I ran towards the food court, knowing the others will be there.

"We need to go, the spartus found us again." I said, appearing in front of the others "How are they finding us so quickly?" Jennifer said as I explained everything to them about what I heard in the museum, trying to avoid mentioning Percy's name "So all in all, we need to leave, _now."_ I said as they stood up, not even bothering to complain about their food "Too late, we're surrounded." Thalia said as I looked from entrance to entrance, seeing spartus blocking it "Food fight!" Grover yelled at the top of his lungs as he hurled his burrito towards a spartus, hitting him in the head and taking its head off, making it stumble around as we dodged high impact burritos.

" _Head to the Dam."_ I heard in my head as I froze in my tracks. The voice sounded so much like Percy "We need to head to the Dam." I said turning left instead of right "What?! We need to leave and get away from them." Phoebe said but I shook my head "Pontus said we'll have our answer at the Dam. We need to head there." I said running away from them.

"Boy is going to get us killed." I heard Phoebe mutter till I heard footsteps behind me as I turned the corner and gasped, feeling tears forming.

Leaning against the wall, rubbing his wrists was Percy Jackson. Whom I thought died "Hey Tyler." he said as I launched myself at him, finally letting the tears fall as he patted my back soothingly "I'm here Tyler. No need to worry." he said as the others must've appeared because I heard multiple gasps of shock "Percy?!" Jennifer said as he nodded "In the flesh. Unless you know another Percy Jackson." he said releasing me only to be crushed in a hug by Jennifer.

"As much as I would love to have a family reunion. We need to leave." He said as we nodded as the spartus appeared, blocking the exit, clicking and clattering "Zoe." Percy said with reluctance in his tone, like he's about to hate what he's about to say "I need you to take these off." he said holding up his hands to show her the bracelets that he's had on for nearly a year and a half.

"What? Can't thou take them off?" She said confused as he shook his head "No, but I need you to take them off." he said as the spartus neared us "Why can't someone else take them off?" Phoebe demanded as he groaned "No time to explain, Zoe, please take them off. I can't or else I would've a year ago." he said as Jennifer grabbed his wrists and started to pull on the bracelets but they didn't even budge. "Zoe." He said pleadingly as she hesitated for a few seconds till she walked towards him and pulled the one on his left wrist with little strength as it came off, then she pulled on the right one as it also came off as he sighed in relief, rubbing his wrists.

"That feels so much better." He said as one of the spartus dressed up as a police officer shot a bullet as it sailed towards us but it stopped in mid air as did everything around us "My turn." Percy said smiling as he raised his hands as two giant earth hands followed his movements as he smashed and tore the spartus apart with little resistance as everything started moving again.

"How did-" "I'll explain later, everyone gather around and I'll try to flash us to San Francisco." He said interrupting Thalia "Try?" she said as he looked at her "Would you prefer it if we travelled by air?" he said as she paled and quickly shook her head "Then shut up and gather around." he said as we got in a circle but I noticed Zoe shot him a look that spoke the words clearly ' _I don't know weather I should be happy you're here or kill you myself'_ while I frowned in confusion' _Wonder what's going on between those two'_ as a bright light surrounded us, forcing me to close my eyes.

 **Percy POV**

I didn't focus on a specific spot just somewhere in San Francisco, so we appeared on a dock, by homeless people who smelled worse than Gabe, but there was also another smell, like rotten seaweed and dead fish but I ignored it. " _This_ is where you flashed us?" Phoebe said looking around in disgust "I didn't focus on a specific spot, just somewhere in San Francisco. Let's split up and look around, see if we can find anything." I said walking off "I'll come with thou, to make sure thou stay out of trouble." Zoe said walking towards me but I sensed the threat in her words and knew I was seriously screwed " _Good luck Percy."_ I heard Erebus say, snickering as I growled.

 _"Erebus, shut up."_ " _Don't worry, if you die. Father will bring you back."_ He said happily while I groaned and turned around to see everyone looking at Zoe with confusion in their eyes except Phoebe, who was staring at her with suspicion. Once she caught up to me, we walked in silence till she suddenly turned the corner.

Confused, I followed her and turn the corner only to receive a hard slap to the face, which made me stumble back in surprise and shock, although I should've expected this. When I went to speak, she suddenly pulled me into a hug, surprising me yet again with her sudden change of behavior ' _So now I know how Aether and Erebus feel with these constant mood swings women have'_ I thought as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you in anyway." I said, but she didn't reply back, only tense then shoved me away, glaring at me "I was not scared, boy." she said as I spoke "Alright, what is it with you? One minute your all nice around me, worried that I died and now you're acting like I'm your worst enemy, which I guess is true in a way." I said, glaring back at her.

After a few minutes of silence, her eyes softened and her shoulders slumped "I'm sorry, its just this is all new to me. I've never had a friend outside the hunt and the fact that we are enemies in a way is not helping." she said as I nodded "I know its hard for you and its also hard for me, all my life I've hated the hunters and trying to befriend Artemis's lieutenant isn't really easy for me either." I said taking her hands in mine "We'll help each other out, deal?" I said as she looked up at me and nodded "Deal." she said as we heard Tyler shouting our names.

"Best go see what he wants." I said releasing my hands from Zoe's and walking out of the alleyway towards Tyler and the others "Tyler! Why are you yelling for?" I said as he and the others spun around "There you two are, I've been shouting your name for the past ten minutes." he said while I rolled my eyes "I've noticed Tyler, we were just discussing some things. Nothing important." I said as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously but my glare told him to shut his mouth and not speak, which, thankfully he did.

"Why were you yelling?" I said as he smiled "We were just discussing the monster that Artemis was hunting but no one knows." he said as I looked at Zoe "Know what their talking about?" I said as she nodded "Lady Artemis said a powerful monster was released from Tartarus and could be the end of Olympus." she said as I snorted, gaining looks of confusion "What's funny?" Jennifer said "Just the fact that most of Olympus thinks I'm going to be their destruction when Artemis, the only level headed goddess on the council knows that their true bane is out here running wild and they don't even know." I said shaking my head "Do you know of way we could figure out what the monster Artemis was hunting is?" I said as Zoe nodded.

"Seek out Nereus, the old man of the sea. He usually has the answer to everything." She said as I rolled my eyes "Where is he?" Tyler said as she spoke "He usually doesn't venture far from the sea. He should be down there somewhere." she said pointing at the group of homeless people "Of course he would." I said sighing as she smirked "He usually runs whenever he smells demigods. In ancient times, demigods always came to him for answers." she said as I nodded, looking over each homeless man, knowing one of them could be Nereus.

"Since he runs from demigods, how will we get close to him without him running away?" I said as she smirked and grabbed my hand, ignoring the looks of shock and disbelieve from everyone else "I got the perfect disguise for thee." she said with a look on her face that said ' _I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer'._

Linebreak

I knew things were not going to end pretty when she took me to a Goodwill deposit box.

Ten minutes later, I had on a green flannel jacket and jeans that were three sizes to big for me and a red hat that kept going past my eyes, making me pull it up constantly "Hmm, you're missing something." she said with a thoughtful look till she snapped her fingers and grabbed a trash can and dumped it over me, spilling out contents of dead fish and rotten sewage, making her nod in acceptance.

"There, now you look like the typical male pigs out there." She said smirking as we walked back to the group. Once they saw me, everyone burst out in laughter "Looking good Percy." Thalia said while I glared at them "Keep laughing Thalia, be a shame if you wake up a hundred feet in the air." I said shutting her up instantly.

"Where is he?" I said pulling up my pants as she pointed at the dock "Somewhere down there. Don't worry, we'll be cheering you on." Jennifer said smirking "He'll smell like dead fish basically." Tyler said smiling "How come you aren't doing this and walked down to the pier, muttering about parents and school as everyone ignored me, but no sign of Nereus.

I kept walking past everyone, some of them shoving me away from them till I suddenly smelled a retching smell. It was like Tyler said, dead fish and rotten sewage times ten. I looked in the direction where it was coming from and saw a man who looked like Santa Claus, except his beard which looked yellow instead of white while he was resting under the sun on the edge of the dock.

' _Must be Nereus.'_ I thought as I walked towards him, head down and muttering about stupid parents as I felt his gaze on me " _He suspicious of you Perce. Your aura is more than that of the average demigod, expect him to fight back."_ I heard Aether say as I sat down a few feet away from him as I felt his gaze turn away from me as I turned my head slightly so I could see him out the corner of my eye and I saw he had his eyes closed.

I looked back at Zoe to see her and the others smirking and gesturing for me to continue will Grover put two thumbs up with a supportive smile on his face ' _You're more than what everyone gives you credit for, Grover'_ I thought as I took a deep breath and turned back to Nereus.

Now, I don't know what the mortals saw but I did the natural thing. I jumped Santa Claus.

"Ahhh!" Nereus said jumping up, surprising me at his strength and tried to choke me "Hey that's illegal! Attacking a homeless man like that." one of the homeless men said as I kicked Nereus off me ' _He's trying to choke me old man'_ I thought as Nereus scrambled up and tried to run away but I jumped on his back, getting him in a chokehold as he tried to throw me off like a wild bull.

"I need your help Nereus! I'm a demigod." I said as he started struggling even harder "Not fair! Why do you demigods always pick on me." he whined "Because you know everything." I looked at the water and suddenly got an idea "Oh no! Not the water, please." I said as he gave a triumph yell and jumped in the water, but it only made me stronger as he suddenly changed into an electric eel and tried to shock me but that was futile, but he didn't know that as he started to change into other sea creatures, even a whale.

"Why won't you die?" He whined as I spoke "Son of Poseidon." I said as he jumped out of the water and landed on the pier, panting hard as the others came running up "Thou got him!" Zoe said with genuine surprise in her voice "Alright, you got me. You know what the deal is, one question per capture." he said while we all exchanged glances, having so many questions. Where's Annabeth, what was the monster Artemis was hunting.

"What was the monster Artemis was hunting?" I said as he laughed and pointed at a...cow serpent thing that surfaced beside Tyler "That's easy, it's right there." he said pointing at the cow serpent thing as I suddenly know what it is "I'm so stupid." I said hitting my forehead with my palm, aggravated that I didn't even know what the Bane of Olympus was.

"Bessie? What's wrong with Bessie?" Tyler said looking at Bessie "Tyler, that is the Ophiotaurus. When kills and burns its entrails will have the power to bring down the gods." she said as I looked at Nereus to see him already jumping into the sea "Bessie? But...he's too cute to destroy the world." Tyler said looking at the Ophiotaurus "Power to destroy the gods?" Thalia said looking at the Ophiotaurus while I narrowed my eyes at her."Yes, daughter of Zeus. And you shall be the one to destroy the gods." we heard as we spun around to see the manticore and a group of mercenaries walking towards us.

"What do you mean?" Tyler said "Don't you think it was convenient that the daughter of Zeus comes back from the dead only a few months before birthday? It was all part of the plan, while Kronos may take longer to rise, you will destroy the gods tomorrow on your sixteenth birthday." he said looking at Thalia "Thalia, don't listen to him." Tyler said looking at her while she was looking between the manticore and us, a look of uncertainly flashing across her face.

"Thalia." I said, gaining her attention "I know the gods aren't the best rulers out there, nor are they the best parents. But would you prefer it if the Titans ruled? They will enslave the mortals and kill demigods. While I hate the gods with every fiber of my being, they are better rulers than the Titans, despite them having an iron fist." I said looking at her "I've killed. Yes and its terrible, do you want to be responsible for all those innocent people's death?" I said as she hesitated, then shook her head and looked at the manticore "Luke made his choice to fight for the Titans. I made my choice to fight for the gods." she said as he growled.

"So be it." He said moving towards us as Tyler summoned an iris message "Tyler! What are you doing?" I said summoning my hunting knifes "Mr.D!" he said as I looked at the iris message to see Dionysus in the big house, digging in the fridge "Yes, demigods?" he said in a bored tone. "We need your help!" he said frantically while I looked at Tyler in shock, knowing Dionysus won't help us. "Why should I?" He said, opening a can of diet coke "Because we need it." he said as Dionysus raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, maybe you'll get killed. One less brat to take care of, let alone three of you." He said turning away from the iris message "So the rumors are true then. You really are pathetic." Tyler said as he turned away from the iris message till a grape scent filled my nose as vines spread out of nowhere, moving towards the mercenaries as they backed up in fright as they started to wrap around the manticore, sealing him in a mummy like tomb.

"I don't take kind to insults Tyler Jackson." He said seriously as he swiped his hand through the iris message as Tyler sighed "I didn't think that would work, I thought he would kill me." he said as I looked at Thalia "Are you okay?" I said as she nodded, albeit a little shakily "We need to hurry, the garden will close at sunset and if we aren't there before sunset, we'll have to wait till tomorrow and we don't have time because the Winter Solstice is today." Zoe said looking at the sky "But we need to get Bessie out of here." Tyler said as Zoe shook our head.

"I'll go." Grover said as we all looked at him "What?" I said "I'll go. You seven need to head to the garden and rescue Artemis." he said "But how will you get to New York? No offense Grover, but satyrs aren't known for swimming." Tyler said as I walked towards the water and knelt beside it, putting my hand in it. "Poseidon." I said in a low voice "I know that you're sad I haven't been calling you father. It's just...I can't put it in words but I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving and not telling you, sorry for ignoring all the little gifts you sent me, sorry for everything. Help me this once...get Grover along with the Ophiotaurus back to New York safely and if you do, that'll mean a lot to me...father." I said, hoping he'll hear me as the water was still moving at a normal pace till it glowed a sea green color for a few seconds till it went back to normal while I smiled.

"Thank you father." I said standing up and looking back at the others to see them staring at the water in shock "Get in the water, Grover." I said as he stared at me in shock "Uh Percy, I can't-" "I know Grover, but do you trust me?" I said as he answered immediately "Yes." he said as I smiled "Then get in. You'll be fine, grip the Ophiotaurus and it'll guide you to New York." I said as he reluctantly got in the water.

"Let's go to the Garden, everyone gather around." I said as they all gathered around me while Zoe looked pale "You'll be fine, trust me." I said smiling at her as we disappeared in a flash.

Linebreak

"Stay close, the mist is heavy here." Zoe said as we followed her through the mist till we appeared in a beautiful garden, but the scene was ruined by a massive dragon curled around a tree with a hundred heads "Ladon." Tyler said in shock as I elbowed him in the ribs, making him groan as Ladon started to move while we froze.

Once we were positive that Ladon was asleep I spoke "Be very careful on where you step. Even at the slightest noise, Ladon will wake." I said moving towards Ladon very slowly "What are you doing?" Zoe whispered "Distracting him, Ladon likes meat right?" I said as Jennifer spoke "Percy, don't be stupid right now, please." she said as I continued walking towards Ladon "When you go around, stay away from the tree. He'll attack anyone who nears the tree, I'll be fine." I said "Hopefully." I muttered as Ladon must've sense me coming because all two hundred eyes snapped open and zeroed in on me as he rose to his fifteen foot tall form.

"Good boy, there's a good boy." I said, putting my hands up to hopefully tell him that I'm not going to attack "You want some meat?" I questioned as his ears perked up and a low rumbling sound came from his throat as I went to create some meat but the sound of a stick breaking was heard as a few of Ladon's heads snapped towards the sound.

"No!" I said, gaining their attention again "Keep your eyes on me." I said as I used the water around me to sense Jennifer, Phoebe, Zoe, and Thalia already up the hill but Tyler and Bianca were still going up the hill "Hurry up you two." I muttered as a head started to snap at me, making me jump back "Alright then, take your meat." I said creating some meat and tossed it towards him only to see it tear it apart but the smell nearly made me throw up.

Not even a thousand of the world's strongest mints could make Ladon's breath smell decent. As I slowly backed away, Ladon looked at me and growled warningly, making me freeze. "No, no more food." I said, getting ready to evade Ladon if the need be as he stalked towards me but still close enough to the tree.

I kept backing up, slowly pulling the shadows to me till I tripped over a branch as Ladon took that as his cue as he lunged toward me but I rolled out of the way as a few of his heads hit the ground where I was at but the rest lunged at me the second I stopped rolling. I jumped up just in time to avoid one of Ladon's head and a mouthful of sharp teeth as I cut it off, making him roar in anger.

"No! Don't!" I heard Zoe yell as he left the tree, which surprised me since he's supposed to guard the tree and attacked me, forcing me to duck, dodge, and weave as I saw silver arrows hitting Ladon's side and a few of his heads, but it only seem to make him more angrier. "Don't cut his heads off! It only makes him angrier!" I heard Zoe shout as I halted my strike, which would've taken off at least two to three of Ladon heads "Then how do I get past him?" I yelled, barely avoiding another head "Shadow travel!" I heard as I groaned "I would, if I had time to concentrate." I said as I shot a large column of fire towards him, making him jump back while I jumped away, giving me some breathing room as I decided to vapor travel.

But Ladon recovered quicker than I expected as one of his heads latched onto my leg, lifting me up into the air "Percy!" I heard as I hung upside down, looking into one hundred and ninety eight eyes that glared at me with hate. "Hello." I said, despite my situation as they all went to devour me but a large amount of water washed over us as I fell to the ground but was immediately picked up by someone.

"Come on!" I heard them say urgently as I looked and saw it was Zoe. "What are you doing here?" I demanded as she looked back at me "Saving you." she said as Ladon lunged at us but I felt another person appear beside me as they wrapped their arms around me as a gasp of pain was heard as shadows swallowed us.

As the shadows spat us out, we appeared in front of the others who looked at us in shock "Who did that?" Jennifer said as everyone looked at me but I shook my head "I didn't do it, I was too busy playing with Ladon." I said till I looked at Bianca and saw she looked paler than usual "I overheard your conversation with Tyler, Percy. I'm a daughter of Hades, I've been working on my powers whenever I had spare time, plus I guess this is a way of saying thank you. You saved us at the junkyard and I saved you from Ladon." she said while I smiled "I guess you did, huh?" I said while she nodded "Where did you find the water?" I said looking at Tyler as he smiled sheepishly.

"I practiced on pulling water from the air like you showed me before, and well, I pulled a little too much." He said as Jennifer spoke "He nearly killed us." she said glaring at Tyler while I chuckled and went to stand but yelped in pain as I fell back to the ground. "Let me check that." Jennifer said but I slapped her hands away "I'm fine Jennifer, trust me." I said getting ready to stand up "No you're not Percy. Ladon's poison will thou slowly if it isn't treated by Apollo or another god with healing abilities." Zoe said appearing beside Jennifer, clutching her ribs with her free hand "I'm fine, watch." I said standing up, despite the searing hot pain that moved up and down my leg "See? I'm fine." I said getting ready to walk forward but then my vision went blurry while my legs felt like jelly mixed in with white hot pain.

"I thought you said you were fine." Tyler said, kneeling beside me as I blinked my eyes, trying to regain my eyesight but was failing to "Let me check it real quick." I heard Phoebe say as she knelt beside me and rubbed her fingers over the wound, making me hiss in pain. "It looks like the poison is moving very slowly through his body, giving him a lot more time that an average demigod when their bitten by Ladon." she said "Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me." I said as my eyesight started to clear up, but it was still blurry but I could make out her looking at me.

"You've saved me many times, its the least I can do." She said taking out a pack of ambrosia squares and handed me one, which I took as my vision cleared up slightly while the pain in my thigh dimmed a small amount as she wrapped it up while Tyler and Jennifer pulled me up "You should be okay for now. At least for a hour, two at the most." she said as I thanked her "You two can let me go now. I can walk." I said but they shook their heads "You can barely stand Percy, let alone walk." Tyler said as I nodded as we trekked up the hill "I think my vision is starting to return." I said, noticing everything was a lot clearer than it was before.

"That's good." Tyler said "These shouldn't be here." I heard Zoe say as I looked and saw she was staring at a group of destroyed buildings "What? Their just some destroyed buildings." Tyler said as me and Zoe shook our heads "This is Mount Othrys, home to the Titans. It was destroyed when Kronos was defeated. The buildings are restoring themselves to their former glory. It means that Kronos is rising." I said as we passed the buildings to see Artemis on her knees, her hands holding up a swirling ball of clouds. Her usually silver uniform covered in dirt and was torn with sweat pouring down her face.

"Milady!" Zoe cried out as she ran to Artemis, tugging at the chains "Go." Artemis said in a strained voice "You must leave." she said "Why can't she let it go?" Tyler said as I looked at him "This is where the earth and sky met Tyler, were both yearn for each other. Someone must keep it at bay." I said as a voice spoke "Ahh, my little traitor. How have you been?" Atlas said as he walked out of the shadows in a pin striped suit along with Orion, who was looking at Zoe with a devious smirk on his face while Luke appeared, holding Annabeth in bounds but I noticed she had a streak of gray in her hair. "Atlas." I said with distaste in my voice as he looked at me "The boy with more power than all of the Olympians combined, I expected some more...decent." he said as Luke spoke "I thought the same thing when I first saw him, don't let his look fool you. He's more skilled than Artemis is." Luke said as I looked at him.

"I've still yet to hurt you for trying to kill my brother, but I think I can spare a few minutes." I said removing my arms from Jennifer and Tyler "Now, let's not get hasty here Perseus. Artemis is enjoying her new job, aren't you Arty?" he said, extending his hand out to Artemis but she snapped at him, making him recoil, chuckling. "Feisty Olympian isn't she Perseus?" Atlas said looking at me "When it comes to you, I don't blame her." I said as his eyes flared up in anger but then it slowly died away "Now you see Atlas, we have two ways this can happen. The first one is we all fight, Luke dies, Orion dies, and you end up back underneath the sky or you can get back under the sky peacefully, while Luke and Orion come to Olympus for a trial." I said as Atlas took a step forward, his eyes flaring with rage as his suit changed to battle armor while he held a spear in his hand.

"You wish to fight me?! A Titan. Then so be it." He snarled as he pointed his spear at me "Then you can have one." he said while I rolled my eyes as I summoned my spear and shield "All you immortals got a problem with pride. I suggest you fix it." I said as I ran towards him while Thalia ran towards Luke, Tyler, Phoebe, and Bianca all ran toward Orion while me and Zoe ran towards Atlas.

"Come at me, little traitor. I'll enjoy killing you." He said swinging his spear in a arc as I put my shield up to block it but he stuck his foot out, tripping me as Zoe left a slash on his arm as he growled and attacked her as I jumped up and ran towards them.

Once I neared them, I jabbed my spear at Atlas's midsection but he spun out of the way, planning to skewer me from the side my shield isn't in but I spun around blocking it as I managed to get his spear on the inside of my shield arm as I yanked it out of his grip as I jabbed forward, piercing his stomach as golden ichor flowed out as he screamed in pain, jumping back.

"You're good, demigod. I'll give you that." He said as his spear flew back to his hands as he jumped towards me, as we parried and exchanged attacks till I jumped back, panting "Very impressive Perseus Jackson. Definitely more skilled than the Olympians." he said from across the battlefield ' _These aren't your average foot soldiers or monsters you've fought before Percy. This is a Titan, descended from Ouranos and Gaea, stronger than most of the Olympians and more skilled than most of them if not all of them'_ I thought till I heard my name "Percy, move!" I heard, snapping me out of my daze to see Atlas jabbing his spear forward, but luckily I put my shield up in time but the force threw me back as he towered over me.

"No!" I heard as a silver arrow lodged into the lower part of his back as he stumbled forward as I kicked him back, summoning my hunting knifes and getting ready to attack him " _The prophecy Percy, remember the prophecy."_ I heard Aether say as it felt like time slowed down as I quickly observed the battlefield.

I saw Thalia forcing Luke back to the cliff, tears in her eyes. Orion holding off Tyler and Phoebe, Bianca preventing any other monsters from joining the fight, then I turned to see Zoe getting up from the ground while Atlas stalked towards me while Zoe made eye contact with me as Atlas stopped, observing me and Zoe till he laughed. "Ahh, love. A dreadful bond Perseus Jackson, you..of all people should know that." He said resuming his pace towards me as I stood up, looking around for Artemis to see her in the middle of the battle, holding the sky as I ran to her. "Where are you going, coward?!" I heard Atlas roar but I ignored him, defeating the incoming monsters that slipped past Bianca.

"Lady Artemis." I said appearing in front of her ""Leave, boy." she said strained but I ignored her and slashed at her chains, kneeling beside her, putting my hands underneath the cold, wet clouds. "What are you doing?" she said as I spoke "I'm not suppose to defeat Atlas, you're an Olympian. You have a better chance at defeating him than I do, despite what you think." I said as we both held the sky together as she made eye contact with me. "Besides, it's not my place to defeat him, I think its time for a little payback don't you think?" I said as she smirked.

Her eyes held many emotions at the time. Anger, annoyance, and much more but one stood out the most...respect "Get ready." she said as I nodded, or tried to as she rolled out from underneath the sky as I fell to my knees, feeling like I'm holding a hundred buildings as white hot pain flared up all over my body but I felt it the most from my leg as my breathing started to get quicker. " _Calm down Percy, slow your breathing."_ I heard Hemera say soothingly as I controlled my breathing "I got this." I said, gripping the cold, wet clouds as I felt multiple eyes on me.

 **Olympian Throne Room**

 **Third POV**

"Ahh, love. A dreadful bond Perseus Jackson, you...of all people should know that." Atlas said continuing his pace towards Percy as he stood up, looking around the battlefield "Who would've known, he's in love with someone who we thought he hates." Aphrodite said clapping her hands together excitedly as Percy ran towards Artemis.

"Where are you going, coward?!" Atlas roared but if Percy heard him, he didn't acknowledge it as he started to slash at Artemis's chains and kneeled beside her, putting his hands underneath the clouds as everyone's eyes widened except for Zeus's, whose narrowed as they exchanged words till he nodded as she let go and rolled out from underneath the sky as Percy fell to his knees.

"He's going to kill himself." Demeter said as he took deep breaths and said something to low for the Olympians to hear as his breathing settled as he got into a more comfortable position while the Olympians looked at him in shock and awe.

"That's impossible." Athena said in shock while Artemis fought Atlas and Zoe at the same time "Enough!" he yelled slamming his spear into the ground, throwing Artemis to her feet as he spun around, catching Zoe off guard as his spear hit her and threw her into the wall. Where she fell like a sack of potatoes, unmoving. "No!" Artemis yelled jumping up and attacking Atlas with renewed vigor, shifting from a deer to a panther and other animals as Percy slowly started to quiver.

"He's losing his strength." Poseidon said watching three of his sons fight, one of whom might die to doing something that even Hercules had a hard time with, and the other two are fighting to the death and all he knows is that one of them are going to die. Despite him not liking what Orion did, he loves his children very much.

The Olympians watched as Artemis started to lose ground, Atlas, thinking he has the victory pushed harder till he faked a jab and swept Artemis out from beneath her feet "Let's see how Zeus reacts when I send his daughter back to him in pieces." he said raising his spear as Artemis smirked "Wrong." she said twisting her body out of the way as his spear impaled the ground as she used all her strength and flung Atlas towards Percy.

Once Atlas smashed into Percy, he let go as the sky fell back onto Atlas's shoulders. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" He yelled as the mountain shook by his words as Percy shadow travelled away and appeared in front of Orion, blocking a strike that would've killed Tyler, making Poseidon sigh in relief as they both worked in perfect sync, forcing Orion to the cliffs as they continued to rain an onslaught of attacks on Orion till he was at the edge of the cliff as they each took turns attacking Orion till they both brought their weapons down as Orion put his hunting knifes up to block it, but they shattered on impact as Orion lost his balance and fell off the cliff into a twenty five foot drop.

 **Percy POV**

Me and Tyler stared down at Orion's still body, panting "You okay?" I said turning towards Tyler "I'm fine Percy. How about you?" he said as I shrugged my shoulders "Couldn't have been better." I said, still feeling weak as I looked back down the hill and saw monsters in the hundreds pouring up the hill as Tyler pulled me away from the edge just in time as a arrow sailed past us.

"We need to go." Tyler said as I looked around and saw Artemis, Jennifer, and Phoebe in a circle "Zoe." I said running towards her with Tyler behind me, ignoring Atlas's cursing "Have I served thee well, milady?" I heard Zoe say as me and Tyler appeared beside them with Annabeth and Thalia following behind. "The best Zoe. I could never ask for someone better." Artemis said as Zoe's breathing started to get slower "The stars. I can see the stars, milady." she said as Artemis looked up at the sky and nodded "The stars are beautiful." she said as I knelt beside Zoe and saw she had a bite mark from Ladon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said as she looked at me with a small smile on her face "I knee thou would try to protect me and I couldn't afford to lose probably one of the few good males out there. Thou had thy brother to worry about." she said as I shook my head "It takes a lot more to kill me, Zoe. You know that." I said, tears going down my face. Something I haven't done in so long "You were right Zoe, about men." Thalia said shaking her head "I should've listened to you, their all the same." she said as Zoe slowly shook her head "Not all of them." she said looking at me and Tyler " _Save her Percy, you're losing time."_ I heard Aether say " _How Aether? I've never healed someone."_ I said, panic enveloping me.

" _The Hearth is powerful Percy, it can cause more good than it can destruction."_ Hestia said as I looked at Zoe till I looked at my hands "I understand now." I muttered as my hands slowly erupted into fire, but instead of being a fiery orange, they were a deep ocean blue color while everyone stared at me in shock "Percy, what-" Tyler said but I ignored him and leaned towards Zoe. "What are you doing?" Artemis hissed, shoving me back "Saving her." I said moving past her as I slowly put my hands on Zoe's chest "I'm not losing any more friends." I said, looking into Zoe's obsidian eyes as the Zoe's wound from Ladon slowly started to close.

Once I healed that wound, I moved to her broken ribs, the fire slowly dying down, showing how tired I am. After a few minutes, Zoe sat up, gasping and looking at me in shock while I hit the ground, none to easily either.

"How?" Artemis said, crushing Zoe in a hug while Tyler helped me up as everyone looked at me "How did you save her when I couldn't?" Artemis said as I leaned on Tyler for support "The Hearth is better used for good than it is destruction Lady Artemis, I've always used it for the wrong reasons." I said as she pulled me into a hug, gaining looks of shock and disbelieve from everyone else, I was no better.

"Thank you Percy, I don't know how to thank you." She said gratefully, pulling away "No need to thank me, Lady Artemis. I'm tired of losing my friends, I won't lose another." I said as Phoebe and Jennifer helped Zoe up as thunder rumbled "I need to head to Olympus, I'm sorry for not giving you a way of transportation." she said as I waved it off "I'll take us there." I said, rubbing my shoulders from holding the sky "Percy, are you sure-" Tyler said but I interrupted him "Mother, I'll be fine. Just very exhausted." I said as he glared at me.

"Very funny Percy." He said as Artemis's chariot appeared in a silver blur "Looks like Santa Claus's chariot." Tyler said as Artemis looked at him "Where do you think the myth comes from?" she said smiling as she got in "I'll see everyone on Olympus." she said disappearing into the night sky as we all looked at each other "Well, gather around. Let's go." I said standing up "Percy, are you sure?" Tyler said worriedly as I nodded "Positive Tyler, now gather around." I said as everyone gathered around me while Zoe stood on one side while Tyler stood on the other.

"Everyone ready?" I questioned as they nodded as I closed my eyes as shadows gather around us. As we were about to shadow travel, I felt a hand interlace itself with mine as we disappeared.

Linebreak

"Everyone ready?" Tyler said while we stood in front of the throne room doors, "Not really." Annabeth said as I nodded, releasing Zoe's hand as me and Tyler pushed open the doors as all the Olympians turned their gaze towards us, or most importantly, me. We walked to the middle of the throne room and bowed as silence entered the room. After a few minutes Zeus spoke "Rise demigods." Zeus said as we all rose but I kept my eyes on the ground, "What do we do with them?" I heard Hera say "What do you mean, Hera?" I heard my dad say, confused "About them. More importantly the four children of the big three that went on this quest." she said as I felt the tension rise.

"What are you saying, you aren't seriously thinking of killing them, aren't you?" I heard Apollo say, astonished "Five children of the big three Apollo. Five. A daughter of Zeus, two children of Hades, and two children of Poseidon. These five combined could end up destroying most of Olympus themselves, with no help from anyone." she said as I heard someone snort "Why would we kill them? They've done nothing but support us." I heard Hermes say as I spoke before anyone else could "If I may." I said as all the Olympians looked at me "Yes, you know my story and I understand you aren't happy with what you found. But killing us will solve nothing, it will only split the Olympian Council up and you don't need that, especially in a time like this." I said, looking at Tyler.

"Why should we listen to you?" Ares spat "I didn't say you had too, I was just saying. In the universe, I've seen powerful empires collapse because of something like this. Kronos is rising along with numerous Titans, you need all the help you can get. And leaders, the campers are skilled but they need a leader." I said as Hephaestus spoke "You saying that you're their leader?" he questioned but I shook my head "The campers will look up to the children of the big three for guidance, its already happening, you should see how much me and Tyler have to deal with at camp. Killing us will most likely turn them against you and we don't need that." I said, looking at all of them.

"Why should we trust you? You've lived with primordials, beings who we thought faded long ago." Hera said "But I've fought your wars for you. If I honestly wanted to destroy you, I would've done it three hundred years ago." I said as Hermes looked at them all with a look that said ' _I told you'_ "I'm here to help you, not fight you. I don't want to be your enemy and making me your enemy is not the wisest idea, I've taken down empires single handedly. I'm here to protect my brother and cousins, despite our fights." I said looking at Thalia "It still isn't enough support. From what we've gathered from your past, you hold no love to us." she said as I nodded. "Yes, what you've heard around Olympus and camp is true. But I've learned to put this behind me and focus on the task at hand and that is defending my brother."

"Aha, that's just it. You're here to defend your brother, no one else. If Tyler wasn't born, you wouldn't even be here. You would leave us to fight our own battles." She said as I hesitated "There you go, Zeus. The boy hold no love to the Olympians. He isn't even here for the campers. He's here to defend his brother and no one else." she said as Zeus looked at me, his gaze unwavering "That's not entirely true father, you see how much he has an impact on the campers. He's even saved multiple demigods and brought them to camp, if he was just here to defend Tyler, don't you think he would be by his side at all times?" Apollo said as everyone looked at him.

"Yes, he has done that and we greatly appreciate it but who knows what his intentions are. He could just be saving them to bring our numbers up for the upcoming war." She said as Apollo shook his head "Percy would never do that. He has never in his life used anyone." he said as everyone's eyes swung back and forth between Apollo and Hera like a tennis ball match.

"We shall have a vote. Let the demigods live or not." Zeus said as our eyes widened "You're going to kill all of us?" Jennifer said shocked "Father, you can't be serious." Apollo said standing up "Sit down Apollo." he said sternly as I narrowed my eyes suspiciously ' _He's up to something. They all are, I'm not stupid Olympians'_ I thought as Apollo sat down, clenching his arm rests.

"Who votes for them to live?" He said raising his hand, as did Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, Athena, and Artemis "Who votes for them to die?" he said as Ares, Hephaestus, Hera, Dionysus, and Demeter while everyone sighed in relief except me as a familiar presence enter the room, but no one acknowledged it, so neither did I.

"Very well." Zeus said, putting his hand down as he looked at me "You didn't mean me did you? You were talking about the others. I'm a whole different case." I said as he nodded, face emotionless "Wait what?" Tyler said moving forward till I felt a sudden pain in my leg, making me yell in pain and forcing me to the ground as Apollo and Hermes stood up as I felt chains around my arms as I looked up and saw Hephaestus putting me in Celestial bronze chains while Ares held the others back.

"Zeus, release my son this instant!" Dad said pointing his trident at Zeus as everyone else stood up from their thrones but all this ceased when a figure fell from the sky, landing in the middle of the throne room, throwing everyone back and me to the ground.

Once everyone regained their bearings as the figure stood up, 14 inch wings spread out with pure white armor on. Everyone stood in shock at the figure but I knew exactly who it was, Aether, and he did not look happy as he glared at the Olympians with hate visible in his eyes as he propelled himself to Zeus, only a blur to the Olympians and campers but I was already out of my chains as I tackled him in mid flight, sending us to the floor as he kicked me back.

"Why do you defend them, Percy?" He said in the language of the primordials "For the right reason Aether, leave." I said as he clenched the sword in his hand, his eyes on the Olympians "Leave them Percy. They want you gone so bad, then leave. Bring those who you love, let the Olympians fight their own wars now." he spat but I shook my head "It isn't the right thing Aether, why let innocent people and demigods alike suffer because of the Olympians doing?" I questioned as he shook his head, laughing. "I would actually like it if you joined the Titans, be better than here, working like a slave, even though you've been doing all their dirty work for them for years. LEAVE THEM!" he yelled as light suddenly appeared in the throne room, brighter and hotter than the sun.

Once it died down, I stood in front of Zeus's throne, my hunting knifes in a x formation against his sword as he pressed harder, forcing me to slide back a few feet.

 **Tyler POV**

We watched in shock between the primordial and Percy "Aether, Primordial of light." Athena said in shock as Aether and Percy both spoke a foreign language that we didn't understand as Aether glared at the pale Olympians till he suddenly propelled himself to Zeus, a mere blur to us but Percy somehow got out of the chains and tackled him to the floor but Aether kicked him back.

Once they both stood up, they exchanged more words but Aether's eyes never wavered from the Olympians till he suddenly yelled in the unknown language as light entered the room, forcing us to close our eyes.

Once the light died down, Percy stood in front of Zeus's throne, his hunting knifes in a x formation against Aether's sword, while we looked at them in shock as Aether pressed harder, forcing Percy to lose ground.

Father hopped off his throne and attacked Aether but Aether merely kicked Percy into Zeus's throne as he spun around and brought his sword down at Poseidon, knocking him back as he was about to impale Poseidon till a shadow appeared in front of him, kicking him back as the shadows started to form a beautiful women with pale skin and a black dress on as she stared at Aether in disappointment.

Once Aether stood up, his eyes widened "Mother?!" he said in English as our eyes widened even further as we all looked at another unknown primordial "Leave Aether." she said simply as he shook his head "Not until Percy comes with us. I'm tired of seeing him suffer over the Olympians." he spat as shadows started to form another person beside her.

"Percy has made his decision Aether. We can't stop him nor can father. We can only watch and support from the shadows." The figure said as the shadows solidified into a male "Why though? Why is it always Percy? Tell Ananke to control her children. If she doesn't, I'll take care of those old hags myself." he spat as he disappeared in a bright flash, throwing us all to the ground roughly.

Once it vanished, the woman sighed as shadows started to wrap around her "Wait? Who are you?" I said stopping her as she and the male looked at me "Nyx, dear demigod." she said as shadows swallowed her and the other male as Percy slowly stood up, rubbing his leg where Ladon bit him "So be it Olympians, if you wish to kill me, then so be it. I won't stop you." he said standing up as I stormed up to him.

"Are you kidding me? What's wrong with you?" I said, turning him towards me "Don't worry Tyler. You'll be fine, I can see you becoming a powerful demigod, perhaps the most strongest and bravest out of them all." he said as he looked back towards the Olympians "Go for it, take a vote." he said, snapping them out of their daze "Who votes for the boy to live?" he said as Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite raised their hands as I felt my heart sink. "Those who vote for him to die?" He said as he, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, and Dionysus raised their hands as Apollo spoke "What happened Athena? Thought you said Percy might be a good kid from Poseidon that you'll like?" he spat, clenching his arm rests so tightly that he left cracks in them and even tore off a few pieces.

If Athena heard him, she didn't acknowledge it "This is what we do now. Kill those who help us and sacrificed their lives, I'll see to it that the campers hear about this, find yourselves a new Olympian. The sun will not be your light in the dark anymore." he hissed standing up from his throne as it slowly started to crumple down to the ground while everyone stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry Percy." He said, looking at Percy "Don't worry Apollo, we've had some good times haven't we?" he said trying for a smile but it was futile as Apollo nodded sadly as he looked at the Olympians "Get it over with, will ya? I have some friends to see in the Underworld." he said, fiddling with the necklace from Crystal as Zeus pointed his bolt at Percy as he looked down, gripping the necklace in his hands as Zeus hurled it to Percy, but then something happened.

It was the smallest movement but I saw it and knew something inside Percy snapped, all the work and loyalty to the Olympians vanished as his body tensed as he summoned a hunting knife and cut Zeus's master bolt in two while he stood there. Taking deep breaths while we stared at him in shock as he looked at us "You've had your chance Olympians. I've accepted everything you've done to me but no more. I'll see to your downfall personally, with the Great Prophecy or without it. I'll see you in Tartarus." he said with a cruel smile that didn't go well with his features at all as he raised his hands and as lightning lit up the night sky.

"See you in two years, _Olympians!"_ He spat as lightning struck him as he vanished, as did Apollo while everyone looked around in shock and horror as I closed my eyes, and despite all that happened, calmly turned around and walked out of the throne room.

 **Luke POV**

"We have to get through somehow, Krios." I said, slamming my hands into the table "Well, do you have a better idea Castellan?" he snapped as I glared at him and went to say something but a camper ran through the doors, breathing hard "What do you want?" Krios snapped at the camper as he flinched. "We found someone important who might be a big help to our cause." He said as Phoebe rolled her eyes "What do you mean, mortal?" she said as he spoke "We were traversing the Labyrinth like you said and found a camper roaming around, around the age of fourteen." he said as she gestured for him to continue "Its Olympus most loyal asset, Percy Jackson." he said as we froze and looked at him.

"Where is he?" I said looking up from the map I was observing "He's still where we found him, said he didn't want to fight, only talk to you." he said as I nodded and looked at the Titans that escaped from Tartarus "Well lets go see him." I said "Don't tell us what to do, son of Hermes." Hyperion said smirking as I glared at him, knowing I hate it when he says that.

"Don't call me that." I hissed as he shrugged his shoulders and stood up as we walked out of the tent.

Linebreak

The camper took us down the maze till we stopped in front of a boy, leaning against the wall "Percy?" I said as he looked up and I saw sea green eyes with orange specks in them that suddenly changed to a ocean blue color "Yes?" he said standing up "What do you want? We got word you wanted to talk." I said as he nodded, walking towards us.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" He said as I shrugged my shoulders. I don't hope its late but is there a open spot for me?" He said as my eyes widened "And why would you ask that?" I said suspiciously as he smirked "You were right Castellan, the Olympians only use us for their own gain. I finally realized that after I saved Artemis from Atlas." he said as I nodded "I told you Percy. The Olympians care for no one except themselves." I said as he nodded "I swear on the River Styx, I'll come to your side." he said as thunder rumbled, sealing the oath as I smiled.

"Lets get started." I said as a smile slowly spread across his face.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I figured out that Aether and Hemera are actually the son and daughter of Nyx and Erebus. So had to fix that small mistake, but anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"Do you know any type of entry through the Labyrinth, Percy?" Luke said as I shook my head. "No, while I may be powerful, the labyrinth has a mind of its own. It seems the closer we get to Daedalus, the tougher it gets." I said while he nodded. "How about a few of the scouts?" He said while I shook my head. "Those who returned were driven insane or haven't been found yet." I said standing up from the chair I was in.

"So Luke, I heard that you have a spy in the camp. Mind telling me who it is?" I said as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?" He said as I rolled my eyes, "I swore loyalty to Kronos remember?" I said picking up the apple he had on the table. "Silena Beauregard," he said making me choke on the appl.e "No way." I said shocked while he nodded. "How?" I questioned as he snorted. "No one would suspect her of being the spy, especially with her being a child of Aphrodite." He said, "I know that. But how did you get her to agree?" I said as he smirked. "Easy Perce. I charmed her, forced her and if she refused, I'll tell the campers." He said while I shook my head. "No need to do that Luke. Release her from that. You have me now, no need to use her anymore." I said as he shook his head. "Why would we need her anymore? You have me, I can easily foretell the future before its even made. No need for a spy." I said as a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

"I don't know Perce." He said uncertainly. "Don't worry about it. And if you think Kronos is going to do anything, I got your back." I said while he nodded. "Alright Perce. We'll do it your way," he said while I nodded as a camper came running in the tent. "Sir. This mysterious person attacked our supplies again!" He said as me and Luke made eye contact, "I'll take care of it, Luke. Don't worry." I said as he nodded as I focused on their last known location as shadows swallowed me.

Linebreak

"I was wondering if you were going to return." I heard as I smiled. "Me too. Luke's still trying to get through the labyrinth." I said as she nodded, walking towards me. "How's camp doing?" I said suddenly, dreading the answer. "Not good Percy. Most of the campers left and joined the Titans. Those who stayed refuse to serve food to those who tried to kill you." She said as I snorted. "They had it coming." I said taking my longbow from her. "You didn't use this did you?" I said suspiciously but she merely rolled her eyes. "No Percy, I didn't. I merely used the Greek Fire you gave me." She said as I nodded, rubbing the small wound I somehow, received without me knowing.

"It's still bugging you?" She said while I nodded. "At first, it seemed fine. Then it started to itch a lot more and I tend to forget things, a lot more than I should be." I said as she lifted my shirt and traced around it, making me shiver at her touch. "It doesn't seem like a wound from a arrow or sword." She said confused while I nodded, "I didn't receive this from battle and its too small to be a wound from battle, it's like I was injected with something." I said, a cold chill moving down my back. "Well I wouldn't know, I just got back eight months ago." She said while I rolled my eyes, pulling my shirt down. "Think its time to head back to camp?" I said as she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know why you're asking me. It's your choice Percy, if you think you're ready. Then lets go." She said as I nodded.

"Did they receive my gifts?" I said as she nodded. "Your cousin, the daughter of Zeus received your spear and shield, Tyler got the shield that you had made for him and Zoe has your bow and hunting knifes." She said with obvious distaste whenever she mentioned Zoe. "You still don't like her?" I said as she nodded. "You know exactly why I hate her. I don't know what you see in her." She said as I glared at her, "I don't see nothing in her." I said but she rolled her eyes. "Whatever Percy," she said turning away from me as I sighed and walked towards her.

"Why are you mad at me?" I muttered, putting my head on her shoulder, but she didn't answer. "Can you at least give me some kind of signal about what's wrong." I said hopefully, "Zoe." Was all she said as I groaned and turned her towards me. "That isn't enough." "It's more than enough." She said, wiggling out of my grip but I stopped her and spun her around, pressing my lips against hers and wrapping my arms around her waist, making her freeze at the sudden movement. After a few seconds, she finally kissed me back. "I really did miss you." I muttered once we broke apart while she smiled softly. "I missed you too." She said while I released her. "Let's head to camp and see how they react to seeing me again." I said getting ready to put my hand on her shoulder till I felt another presence approaching.

"Someone's coming," she said looking down the dark passageway. "Head to the camp and blend in. Don't tell them of your heritage or who you are, just say your mother sent you here. Keep them focused on the task at hand, Tyler especially." I said as she nodded and vapor travelled away as Hyperion appeared, making me grimace. "What brings you here?" I demanded as he glared at me. "Luke sent me to look for you, didn't want Kronos's precious pawn getting hurt." He mocked as I glared at him, "I'm not a pawn Hyperion, you are. I am not taking orders from anyone, especially not from Kronos. I'm merely doing this to have my revenge. You should know better than to challenge me, or you can challenge me and end up like how Krios did." I said walking past him.

 **Tyler POV**

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" I said to Annabeth as we walked up the hill to Camp Half-Blood. "You told a _mortal_ about who we are?" She said, spinning around to look at me. "She's like my mother Annabeth, she saw through the mist. She saw the monsters before I even did, plus if it wasn't for her, I would be dead." I said as her eyes drifted to my arm. "And what's _that_ for?" She demanded as I looked at my arm and saw the phone number that Rachel gave to me.

"It's not what it looks like." I said looking back at her to see her roll her eyes and storm off towards the big house. "Where are you going?" I yelled. "To find Clarisse, we've been discussing some things." She yelled back while I stared at her, dumbfounded. "When have she and Clarisse been working together? They've been enemies for longer than I can remember." I muttered, walking to my cabin.

As I walked to my cabin, I saw most of them were nearly empty due to campers leaving to join the Titans. "All thanks to the Olympians." I muttered with distaste, glaring at Zeus and Hera's cabin, wishing I could just destroy it.

As I continued my voyage to my cabin, I saw Zoe on the beach, staring off into the distance, twirling Percy's hunting knifes while his bow was strapped to her back, whenever we got back from Olympus, Percy left all of us with a set of his weapons. Thalia got his spear and his shield, I got a shield that he apparently had Chaos make and Zoe got his hunting knifes and bow.

"Hey Zoe." I said, making her jump and spin around, arrow in my face while I quickly put my hands up. "Sorry Tyler, thou scared me." She said removing the arrow while I nodded. "What brings you out here?" I said as she looked back out to the sea. "Just thinking about some things," she said as I raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" I said, moving some water around my hand. "Don't thou have inspection?" She said while I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just got here. I haven't been in camp since what happened at Olympus." I said while she nodded sympathetically, "I understand thou miss him, but he wouldn't want thou to dread on what happened. The campers look up to thou since Thalia joined the hunters to avoid the prophecy." She said as I nodded. "Must've hurt her pride to step down from something like that," I said. "It was the right thing. She knew what she was doing," she said as I nodded. "Do you miss him?" I said as she looked at me. "What do thou mean?" she said confused while I rolled my eyes, "Percy. Do you miss him like everyone else here?" I said as she turned away from me.

"A little, he seemed to be the only one who understood me. Even Lady Artemis and the hunters didn't fully understand me." She said as I snorted, making her look back at me. "You seem to miss him a lot more than the others." I said as she glared at me and went to speak but I spoke first. "First of all, you're always out here, I understand your mother was a sea goddess, thus you having some connection to the seas but you're out here twenty four seven. Even at night." I say sitting down in the sand. "Plus you always have those with you." I said gesturing to the hunting knifes and bow. "You always stare at them with a longing expression, sort of like how Percy does whenever he stares at those pictures I found." I said as she looked down at them.

"Another reason is you always go around camp, asking what Percy did and it raises a lot of questions and drama. Why would a hunter of Artemis, especially one like Zoe Nightshade, who had a rivalry with Percy worse than Zeus and Poseidon, be doing asking about Percy Jackson? Drew is already starting drama, saying some things that don't need to be said but Silena stopped her. Plus, even though everyone else doesn't know this but those who went on the quest do know. When the Fates came and announced you and Bianca were supposed to die, we came to a conclusion that would keep you both alive. Yes, you couldn't be the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis but you could still join, but you didn't, surprising everyone, Fates included. Why?" I said, gesturing for her to sit down beside me.

After a few minutes, she finally sat down beside me. "Yes, I did refuse because I felt like it wasn't my place anymore." She said while I raised an eyebrow. "But why though, it's been your home for nearly two thousand years. Why leave it and stay at a place that you've hated ever since it was created?" I said as she glared at me, "I hope thou know, this isn't easy for me." she said as I nodded.

"I know, and take your time. I can wait all day." I said as a aggravated look appeared on her face, making me smirk. "I'll make it easier for you. Name something you like about Percy." I said as a thoughtful look appeared on her face. "I don't know, if I could name one thing I like about him it would be his loyalty to his loved ones," she said while I nodded. "Plus his looks," she said while I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you checking out my brother?" I said as she looked at me, aggravated. "Not that. Just how much thou and Percy resemble thy father, Poseidon." she said confusing me. "What I mean Tyler, is children of the gods have some type of resemblance to their godly parents, such as their eyes, or their personality. Like the children of Hermes, they have the same personality as Hermes, but thou look exactly like Poseidon. Thou have his eyes, his tan skin, his hair, and his personality. Thou and Percy are like mini Poseidon's." She said as I laughed. "Sorry. That was just too funny." I said gesturing for her to continue.

"No child of the gods has ever had such a close resemblance to their godly parent. Many of the Olympians and minor gods noticed this, as thou and Percy grew up, thou look more and more like Poseidon each year." She said as I frowned. "What about Aphrodite's children. Their all pretty, just like her." I said as she continued. "Yes, but not all of them have the same personality like Aphrodite, nor do they act like Aphrodite. Some of Aphrodite's children aren't afraid to get their hands dirty or do anything except dress up and look pretty." She said disgusted while I nodded. "So you're saying me and Percy are probably the first children to look almost like their godly parent." I said as she nodded.

"But this also means in power. If we ever see Percy again and thou continue training with him, the results could be pretty devastating. While thou may not have noticed, the others in camp have and so have I. Thy power is increasing and this worries Zeus, but he is much more worried about thy brother than anyone, even Kronos." She said while I nodded. "Is that why he has the remaining Olympians looking for him?" I questioned while she nodded, "Percy was telling the truth, the Olympian Council is split in two. Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Artemis all left the council. Lady Artemis and the hunters have been silent for the past eight months, making Zeus even more worried." She said while I nodded.

"How about Nico, has anyone heard from him?" I said but she shook her head, "I tried to iris message Lady Artemis but it didn't work, so I prayed to her. Asking her if she could find the son of Hades before Kronos and his forces did." She said while I nodded, hearing the conch horn sound. "Looks like lunch is starting, you better head over there." I said as she nodded and stood up. "Thou not coming?" She said as I shook my head, "I'll be there soon." I said as she nodded and walked off while I looked back at the sea.

"I know my power is increasing, Zoe." I said putting my hand in the water as it started to turn into ice and spread across the whole lake till I took my hand out. "I know." I said softly vapor traveling to the dining pavilion.

Linebreak

After the strange encounter with the new sword director, Quintus, and his massive hellhound pet and seeing Tyson. (Which made me happy.) Quintus said we're going to be doing something a little different, instead of capture the flag, we're going to be doing something a little different.

"Alright, gather around." Quintus said as we gathered around, looking at him. "Capture the flag provides you help in battle, but you never know how good you are unless you are actually in battle. As you can tell, the crates that you saw in the arena are now not here. What was in the crates has been released into the forests." He said as everyone started to mutter uncertainly. "Is that a good idea?" Katie started, "whatever was in those crates seemed pretty deadly." She said as we all nodded.

"Yes, but this is sort of a live training exercise. You need this in order to cope in battle, it is fairly similar. You will be in teams of two." He said as everyone instantly perked up and started to grab their partners. "That have already been selected!" He yelled as everyone complained but nodded as he pulled out a big scroll and started reading off names. "Beckendorf will be with Silena Beauregard," which Beckendorf looked pretty happy about. "The Stoll brothers will be together. Clarisse with Lee Fletcher from Apollo cabin." _Going to be a tough team, melee and ranged combat combined_ I thought as he continued to list off names till I heard mine.

"And Tyler Jackson will be with Annabeth Chase." He said as I grinned at Annabeth. "Nice," I said. "Your armor is crooked," she said fixing my armor. "Grover Underwood will be with Tyson." He said as both Tyson and Grover looked sick. "No, no." Tyson whimpered. "Must be a mistake. Goat boy-" "No complaining." Quintus ordered. "What are the rules?" Clarisse said. "Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course...you will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive." He said while we nodded. "So a simple day as a demigod?" Travis whispered to me while I nodded.

"Zoe Nightshade, I do not have a partner for you." He said frowning, "I'll be her partner." we heard as we turned around to see the Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself, who haven't been seen for the last eight months. "Jennifer will be her partner." Artemis said while we nodded, dumbstruck as Artemis walked towards me, then stopped. "Your brother is very clever," she whispered before resuming her normal pace to the big house while I stared at her in shock.

"Tyler, come on. The game is starting." Annabeth said, pulling me into the forests.

It was still light when we got into the woods, but the shadows from the trees made it feel like midnight. It was cold too, even in summer. "What did Lady Artemis tell you?" She said as we followed tracks, scuttling marks made by something with a lot of legs. "Nothing Annabeth." I said as she turned to look at me. "Judging by the expression on your face, it was something," she said as we continued walking till we heard the sound of twigs snapping as we crouched behind a boulder, but it was only the Stoll brothers tripping and cursing. While their father was the god of thieves, they were about as stealthy as water buffaloes.

"This is where we stopped." She said as I stared at her confused, till I realized she was talking about Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Once we got back to camp, the Stolls told us that Nico ran off right before we got back. We chased him down but suddenly skeletons came out of the ground, Percy must've realized Bianca and Nico were children of Hades, _But why would he leave if his job is to protect the children of the big three?_ I thought till we heard a growl, making us spin around to see a glistening amber insect, ten feet long, with jagged pincers, an armored tail, and a stinger as long as my sword. A scorpion. A _really big scorpion._ Tied to its back was a red silk package.

"One of us gets behind it." Annabeth said, as the scorpion clattered toward us. "Cut off its tail while the other distracts it in the front." she said while I nodded "I'll take point. You've got the invisibility hat." I said as she nodded. We'd fought together so many times we knew each other's moves. We could do this, easy. But it all went wrong when two more scorpions appeared from the woods.

" _Three?"_ Annabeth said in shock. "That's not possible. The whole woods, and half the monsters come at us?" She said in disbelieve as I swallowed. One, we could take. Two, with a little luck. Three? Doubtful.

The scorpions scurried towards us, whipping their barbed tails like they'd come here just to kill us. Annabeth and I put our backs against the nearest boulder "Climb?" I said but she shook her head. "No time," she said as the scorpions surrounded us. They were so close I could see their hideous mouths foaming, anticipating a nice juicy meal of demigods.

"Look out!" Annabeth said as she parried away a stinger with the flat of her blade. I stabbed with Shadowslayer, but the scorpion backed out of range, hissing at the sword. We clambered sideways along the boulder, but the scorpions followed us. I slashed at another one, but then I realized going on the offensive was too dangerous. If I went for the body, the tail stabbed downward. If I went for the tail, the scorpions pincers came from either side and tried to grab me. All we could do was defend, and we wouldn't be able to keep that up for very long.

I took another step sideways, and suddenly there was nothing behind me. It was a crack between two of the largest boulders, something I'd probably passed by a million times, but...

"In here." I said as Annabeth sliced at a scorpion then looked at me like I was crazy. " _In there?_ It's too narrow." "I'll cover you, go!" She ducked behind me and started squeezing between the two boulders. Then suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder that pushed me forward into Annabeth as we both started to tumble down a pit that hadn't been there a moment before.

Linebreak

"Where were you two?" Chiron said while we stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" I said confused, "Tyler, the game ended an hour ago. We've been searching for the past hour." Connor said while me and Annabeth exchanged glances. "We were only gone for a few minutes..." I trailed off as Annabeth explained everything to Chiron and everyone else.

"An entrance, that leads straight into the heart of camp." Katie said in shock. "Everyone head to bed, the games are over." Chiron ordered as I went to leave till I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come with me." Artemis said as I looked shocked, but nodded nonetheless as I followed her to her cabin. "Lady Artemis, if I may," I said while she nodded. "Where have you been?" I said as she rolled her eyes. "While the Olympians are doing nothing to prepare for the war. Someone else has," she said. "Percy?" I said hopefully while she nodded.

"Lets speak in my cabin. There's a lot to digest." She said as we walked past campers who stared at me in shock and disbelief. Once we appeared in front of her cabin, she opened the door and walked in with me behind her to see all her Hunters and Zoe staring at me. But instead of seeing disgust like I thought I would, I only saw respect and admiration. "Sit, Tyler," Artemis said while I looked at her. "It's fine, Lady Artemis. I'll stand," I said but she rolled her eyes. "Just sit." She said as I reluctantly, and warily sat down on one of the spare chairs. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about Lady Artemis?" I said as she sat down on one of the beds.

"When your brother left Olympus, many thought he joined the Titans, thus making Olympus lose many of its assets, campers and minor gods included." She said as I nodded, not knowing where she's going with this. "Your brother did join the Titans, but not in the way they expected," she said as Jennifer spoke. "Percy swore loyalty to them, but instead of saying I'll join you or fight for you. He said I'll come to your side, which he did-" she said but I interrupted her. "How do you know all this? No one's heard from Percy in the past eight months. Not even Chaos and the primordials have heard from him." I said, then quickly put my hand over my mouth. In fear of being turned into a wild animal, but they only chuckled.

"Do not fear Tyler, we won't hurt you." Artemis said as I nodded and let my hand drop back down to my side. "A couple weeks after Percy left Olympus, he suddenly appeared in our camp, right out of the fire. We were going to ask him questions but he said he was in a hurry and had little time and explained to us what he was doing." she said as I nodded "Percy's been spying for us for the past eight months, and I must say, he's grabbed a lot of information." Phoebe said pulling out a bag and dumping out all the contents in it, which were a bunch of papers filled with information and battle formations. "Percy said that the Titans plan of using the labyrinth to attack camp, the entrance you found was the entrance he was talking about. He said he's been stalling by destroying their supplies or starting small fires to keep them preoccupied. He said he and his partner have been delaying them for the past eight months, but they had to stop due to the Titans being suspicious," Artemis said. "Whose his partner?" I said as she shrugged her shoulders while I picked up a paper which had a symbol on it.

"What's this?" I said curiously as I handed it to Artemis. "That's the symbol of Hyperion. But why would he be sending us these?" she said thoughtful as I picked up another and saw it was the symbol of Krios. "Their signs." I said, realizing what Percy was doing as everyone looked at me. "Signs?" A Hunter with blue eyes said whilee I nodded. "Signs of the Titans. Since he's probably being watched twenty four seven, he sends these. Telling us which Titans are free and which ones aren't." I said as realization flared up in Artemis's eyes as she smiled.

"Impressive. Let's see which Titans we're dealing with." She said as we searched through the papers till we had all the correct ones."Let's see." Artemis said, observing them. "We're dealing with Kronos, of course. Hyperion, Oceanus, Krios, Koios, Pallas, Perses, Prometheus, Phoebe, Mnemosyne, and Iapetus." She said grimacing. "Eight out of the original twelve Titans, three of their children." She said as we nodded. "What else did he say?" I said. "He said a quest is to be delivered tomorrow. He said Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, Jennifer, Zoe, you, and his partner need to go on it, despite what the quest says."She said as we nodded as she looked at Bianca.

"He said he found Nico deep in the labyrinth. How he got there, not even Percy knows." She said as Bianca looked like a huge weight just got lifted off her shoulders. "How did he get in the labyrinth?" Zoe said as Artemis shook her head, "Percy says he must've shadow travelled to get away and it just took him there, but he said Nico's been talking to a evil spirit. The spirit is using Nico. Says he can bring back the dead, he wants his mother back. Percy's kept the ghost away from Nico but he can't keep watching Nico constantly, if Percy gets caught who knows what they'll do to him," she said. "Hard to believe they'll even be able to touch him." I said while everyone nodded but she shook her head.

"Percy said that he's been feeling...funny." She said as alertness entered my system. "What do you mean?" Jennifer said as she looked at her, "Percy said he also received a small wound that he doesn't know how he got it. Said over this last month, he's been forgetting things a lot more than he should be and he'll black out in his room and wake up somewhere else," she said as I frowned. "It sounds like he's being controlled." I said as everyone nodded. "But that's impossible right? If anything tried to control Percy, he would've sensed it." A Hunter, whom I think is named Serenity said, "Percy may be unbeatable in the Greek world, but what about in the mortal world?" Artemis questioned as realization dawned on us.

"You think their suspicious of Percy working against them and somehow got control over him?" Jennifer said as Artemis nodded. "It does raise suspicions. Olympus's most loyal asset whose fought for them for eight hundred years, suddenly leave? Abandon all his loved ones without hesitation, it does raise questions." She said as Serenity spoke "And with all the delay? It does raise suspicion on Percy's side." she said as we nodded. "But if they did, then how did they get so close to him? Even when Percy's asleep, he senses when someone nears him. When me and the Stolls tried to prank him, he knew we were coming before we even got within five feet of him." I said as she spoke. "It's possible with all the stress on him. He doesn't focus on his surroundings, thus letting them get close to him." She said as we nodded as I observed a picture.

"Is this the labyrinth?" I said as she nodded, "Percy said even he had a hard time getting through the labyrinth. He said the closer you get to Daedalus' workshop, the more it tries to stop you. He also said that Luke and Orion are both alive." She said in a disgusted tone as we all looked at her in shock. "How? The fall was at least twenty five foot drop. Me and Percy personally saw him fall, both of them." I said but she shook her head, "I don't know how, but he said their both alive. Orion has a personal vendetta against you and him," she said. "Where is Percy hiding Nico?" Bianca said, "Percy said he's kept Nico at his side at all times, saying he just a random camper he found who joined the Titans. But everyone's suspicious, Percy's time is running out. It won't be long till they find out the truth. He sent his partner and Nico to camp. Said they should appear tomorrow evening." She said as Bianca sighed in relief.

"Why isn't Percy coming?" I said. "He can't. If he leaves, that'll be all the proof they need to know Percy's working against them. Plus, he said he wants to stay to see if he can figure out why he feels so funny. Find anything that can help him out." She said as I nodded, leaning back in my seat. "Looks like Percy's been busy." I said as everyone nodded. "He also wished for the Olympians who left to rejoin the council." She said while we looked at her, confused. "How can you do that Lady Artemis?" I said as she smiled, "Percy must've visited all the Olympians who left and spoke to them of his plan. Tomorrow, me and the others who left will head back to Olympus while the quest members head into the labyrinth and hopefully, meet up with Percy." She said as a thought came to me.

"What about the spy? We knew there was a spy in the camp for a while, but haven't had anytime to deal with it." I said, "Percy said he managed to convince Luke to release the girl from her oath, he tricked and blackmailed her. He said to hold no grudge to her, she didn't have a choice." she said. "Who is she?" I said curiously as she looked at me, "Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." she said as our eyes all widened. "I know, it shocked me too. But it would be the perfect spy, no one would suspect her. He said to take the communication device she uses and destroy it Tyler, tell her the truth and then we'll put this behind us." She said as I nodded.

"I think that's everything Tyler. You may head back to your cabin. Tell no one of what happened here, same goes for the rest of you." She said as everyone nodded as I stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the information Lady Artemis, this assures me that my brother is still on the right side." I said turning around to leave till she stopped me, "Tyler please, just call me Artemis." she said as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Close your mouth Tyler, you'll catch flies." Jennifer said smiling as I snapped my mouth shut, feeling my face turn red out of embarrassment as I nodded and walked out Artemis's cabin, feeling a whole lot better than I did eight months ago.

Linebreak

"Tyler, new camper." Annabeth said as I looked up at her as my eyes widened, realizing this was Percy's partner. "Where?" I said jumping up, startling her with my sudden reaction. "She's in the big house," she said confused till her eyes lit up. "Tyler! She also found Nico." she said but I was already running past her to the big house.

"Tyler!" I heard her shout but I kept going till I ran into the room, startling everyone in it. "Tyler?" Chiron said in shock and confusion as I smiled. "Sorry for interrupting Chiron, just wanted to meet the new camper." I said turning my gaze to Percy's partner as my eyes widened. She looked around the age of fifteen, but she was definitely beautiful. Her hair was a raven black like mine that flowed to her waist like a waterfall while she had tan skin like me and beautiful ocean blue eyes.

She looked eerily familiar, like I've seen her before or in a picture. "Are you going to keep staring at me like a idiot?" She said smirking, snapping me out of my daze while I gasped. Finally realizing why she looked so familiar, I stumbled back into the table, gripping it to steady my wobbly legs. "Tyler! Are you okay?" I heard Annabeth say but I kept my eyes on the girl. "That's impossible." I whispered in shock and disbelief. "Tyler, what do you mean? What's impossible?" I heard Chiron say but I kept my eyes on the girl, whom I've seen in many pictures. In the arms of my brother, both smiling and laughing, eyes lit up with joy and love.

The same girl who Percy loved with all his heart. The same one who haunted his thoughts every time he closed his eyes. The same girl who nearly destroyed him. The same girl who was captured by Artemis and her hunters, brought to the Olympians for a trial.

Crystal Bishop, daughter of Oceanus.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review! Next chapter will be Tyler and the others entering the labyrinth. I posted a chapter on Percy Jackson: A New Life. It may not be the best chapter, but I just got back on it today so give me a break, feel free to check it out and tell me what you think about it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you** **enjoy the chapter! Feel free to review!**

 **Crystal POV**

"So this is the camp for the gods children." I muttered to myself as Chiron continued explaining till a camper came bursting through the doors, startling all of us as I turned and saw Percy looking at me.

No, not Percy. His brother, what was his name. Tyler, Tyler Jackson. He continued to stare at me, like he knew me from somewhere. _Must seen a picture of me or something._ I thought "Are you going to keep staring at me like a moron?" I questioned with a smirk on my face as realization was visible in his eyes as he stumbled back, gripping the table to steady his wobbly legs.

"Tyler! Are you okay?" I heard as a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, no doubt a daughter of Athena appeared by his side. _A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon. That's a very interesting pair, Poseidon and Athena won't like that._ "That's impossible." he whispered in shock and disbelieve "Tyler, what do you mean? What's impossible?" Chiron said but Tyler continued to stare at me in shock while I smirked.

 _Percy must've told him who I am. I guess it is surprising, not everyday you see someone who should be dead alive, unless its Percy. You can't kill that idiot. He'll die and somehow come back._ "Chiron, I'll give her a tour of the camp." he said shakily "Are you sure? We were just going to discuss the entrance to camp that Luke is trying to use." Chiron said unsure "I'll be fine." he said gesturing for me to join him.

"I'll come with you." The daughter of Athena said but Tyler shook his head "No Annabeth. I got it." he said as the daughter of Athena, now known as Annabeth, went to speak but Chiron spoke first "Annabeth, Tyler will be fine. I need your help with the archery lessons anyway." he said while Tyler stared at him gratefully as Annabeth looked at me, then at Tyler, then back at me.

 _I'm not trying to steal him from you daughter of Athena._ I thought while Annabeth nodded, albeit reluctantly as Tyler looked at Nico "You're coming with us." he said grabbing Nico by the arm and dragging him outside with me in tow, leaving a confused centaur and a jealous daughter of Athena.

Linebreak

"How are you here?" He said once we got out of range of any campers "Who do you think brought me back?" I said sarcastically "Percy?" he questioned while I stared at him, shocked at his stupidity. _Must've gotten that from Percy. Being around him does do that to you._ "No, Chaos did. He felt that Percy wouldn't come back to the Olympians side so he brought me back. If Percy brought me back, don't you think he would've brought all his friends back also?" I said while he nodded.

"Alright, so you're Percy's partner?" He said while I rolled my eyes but nodded "Yes, I am. Why?" I said as he suddenly looked nervous and wouldn't make eye contact with me "Percy said a quest is to be given today." he said, still not making eye contact with me "What's so bad about that?" I said "He said that seven people are to go on the quest. Despite what the prophecy says." he said as I gestured for him to continue. "I still don't see what the problem is." I said but I instantly regretted it when he said the seven people who are to go on the quest.

"Grover, Tyson, Annabeth, Jennifer, me, you, and Zoe are to go on the quest." He said as I froze and felt my blood boil at the mention of _her_ name "No. I will not go on a quest. Especially with the _H_ _unters of Artemis."_ I spat as he sighed "Please?" he said pulling the exact same pair of puppy dog eyes that Percy does whenever he wants something.

"No." I said as his eyes seemingly got wider and more sadder while Nico looked at me and Tyler with a confused look on his face "Tyler, I had to deal with this from Percy. I'm not dealing with it from you also." I said but he didn't budge as I sighed "If I go on this quest. Will you stop?" I said as he nodded slightly as I rolled my eyes but had a small smile on my face as I nodded.

"Fine, I'll go on the quest with you." I said as he smiled and hugged me, which startled me since the only people I'm used to touching me would be Alexander and Percy. After a few seconds, he must've realized because he quickly released me and muttered his apologies "It's fine Tyler. I'm just not used to people touching me." I said as he smiled then turned to look at Nico as did I.

"And you. Why did you run off from camp?" He demanded, shocking Nico at his sudden change of attitude. _Yep, definitely like Percy._ "I felt left out. It didn't just seem right here." he said looking down "What do you mean you felt left out?" he said confused as I nudged him, gaining his attention "Hades lives in the Underworld by himself Tyler. His children don't tend to feel right among the Olympians children or the Olympians at all." I whispered to him as he nodded and looked back at Nico.

"While you may think you're left out. Don't think like that. You have me and the others, despite our age difference, Nico." He said putting his hand on his shoulder as a horn sounded, making Tyler look back at the camp while I looked around confused.

"Lunch is starting, come on. I'll take you to the dining pavilion. You can sit at my table." He said as I followed him "So how's Percy?" he said looking at me "Despite him feeling guilty for leaving everyone and trying to find out why he feels so funny. Good." I said as he nodded as we walked in comfortable silence "He had me scared." he said "I actually thought he was joining them. At night, I couldn't sleep because of that. I kept having dreams of me and him fighting in Central Park, his eyes a glowing golden like Kronos. Cold, merciless, showing no recognition of me or anyone else. My eyes were a glowing sea green, but the funny thing was, I kept swiping at him vice versa with him, but our blades seemingly bounce off each other, like we have iron skin." he said chuckling as a chill moved down my back.

 _Percy said he had the exact same dream._ "And when did you start having this dream?" I said as he looked thoughtful "I started to have this dream about four to five months ago." he said as another chill moved down my back. _The exact same time Percy started having that same dream. Could the Fates be up to something?_ I thought as we entered the dining pavilion as everything went silent.

We all walked to a table that resembled Poseidon's domain as he handed me a plate and glass while I stared at it confused. He must've noticed my expression because he quickly explained that the cup and plate are magical. All I had to do was think of what I wanted and it appeared.

After a couple minutes of feeling everyone's gaze on me, I got tired of it "Don't you have something better to do than stare at me like I'm some sort of lab rat?" I snapped, my dislike for the Olympian's children coming out, no doubt coming from my father's side as everyone quickly looked away while Tyler looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Part of my heritage." I whispered to him, only confusing him more "Titans are known to hate the gods, vice versa. That same heritage is passed down to their children." I said as he nodded, smiling slightly as the hunters entered the dining pavilion, making it go silent again as Tyler quickly took off his hoodie and threw it at me.

"Put that on." He whispered urgently "If they find out you're here, it's going to raise questions. We're already more split up than we need to be, no need to split us up even more." he said as I quickly threw it on and tucked my hair in, throwing the hood up over my head as I heard their footsteps echoing in the dining pavilion.

 _Whatever you do, do not attack them. Percy sent me here to help the camp, it's the least I can do for him._ I kept repeating that same thought in my head over and over again as I heard their footsteps near us. _Why are they coming to us? Isn't their table by Aphrodite and Demeter's table?_ I thought as I tilted my head up slightly to see the hunters in front of us "Hello ladies, what can I do for you?" Tyler said as I continued eating my food.

"Hello Tyler, is Nico here?" I heard one of them say whom I immediately realized "Jennifer." I muttered with distaste and hate as Nico popped up from behind Tyler, looking at the hunters warily and fearful "Hey Nico." one of them said whom Nico looked at her with multiple emotions flashing across his face. Some were hate, pain, sadness, and much more "What do you want?" he snapped as she sighed and stepped forward "Nico-" "Don't, I don't need your apologies or gifts." he said as Tyler put his hand on his shoulder "I understand you want to talk to Nico, Bianca. But he just got here and is probably hungry, aren't you Nico?" Tyler said looking at Nico as he nodded quickly and grabbed a fistful of my food and stuffed it in his mouth while we all looked at him in shock.

"Very hungry indeed." He muffled out as food and spit went everywhere, making the hunters back up "Who is this?" one of them said with curiosity in her tone as I looked and saw she was a daughter of Athena, making me scowl "Who I am is none of your business, _hunter."_ I spat as Tyler nudged me, telling me to stop but I wasn't in the mood.

"Don't you touch me." I snapped, slapping his arm away from me as he and everyone else recoiled in shock "Hey, don't talk to my cousin like that." one of them said taking a step forward as I looked at her and saw she was the lieutenant and immediately knew who she was "Thalia Grace, huh? The one who returned from the pine tree. Couldn't take the pressure here at camp so you left and joined the little girl scouts? That must be very embarrassing for Zeus to know his child can't lead." I said mockingly as the hunters all glared at me.

"Crystal, stop." Tyler whispered into my ear but I pushed him back, glaring back at the hunters "You listen here-" she said stepping toward me "No, _you_ listen. I don't like you, nor do I like the hunters or Artemis herself. I hate most of the Olympians. How does a maiden goddess who is _supposed_ to help maidens, vote for another maiden's death? That makes no sense, whatsoever. Despite my heritage, that one," I said pointing at Zoe "Should've died also. Why did I have to be executed for being a demi-Titan? If I died, she should've joined me." I said then immediately after, slapped my hand over my mouth as everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Crystal Bishop." Annabeth said in shock as I grimaced as a flash appeared in the middle of the dining pavilion, forcing us to close our eyes.

Once it diminished, Artemis stood there, looking at me in shock and disbelieve "How are you here?" she said in shock "Why do you think I'm here?" I said, standing up and taking off Tyler's jacket and handing it to him "Thanks for trying. See you around." I said as he nodded as I walked past the hunters towards the ocean, feeling everyone's eyes still on me.

 **Tyler POV**

"Now that Tyler's here. We can discuss the entrance that Annabeth and Tyler discovered." Chiron said as me and Crystal sat down "Clarisse, since you went into the labyrinth, do you think there's a way to destroy it?" he said as she shook her head "Every time I try to destroy one, it just shifts a different position." she said "The labyrinth only listens to Daedalus, whom Luke is trying to find." Crystal said as everyone looked at her "What do you mean?" Chiron said confused.

"What she means Chiron, is that Luke is trying to use the labyrinth to move his forces quicker. The entrance in camp is one. If he manages to find Daedalus before we do, he'll have full control and can move his forces a greater distance." I said "But...I thought Luke was dead?" Annabeth said as I grimaced, feeling an unknown feeling bubble up in my stomach.

"Well daughter of Athena, he isn't nor is Orion." She said looking around at everyone "But how is the labyrinth even here?" Connor said confused "This is Greek mythology Connor. Everything that is _said_ to be a myth is real." Annabeth said while we nodded "But if the labyrinth is real. Then how is Daedalus even alive? I thought he died two thousand years ago." Katie said while we nodded.

"We don't know how he's alive, but all we do know is he retreated deep into the labyrinth to hide from his sworn enemy, King Minos." she said as I spoke "Wait a minute, you mean the one who can turn everything into gold with a touch?" I said as she rolled her eyes "That was Midas, Tyler. Minos." she said "A quest needs to be delivered, someone needs to go into the labyrinth and convince Daedalus to not help Luke and the Titans." Chiron said as everyone turned to Clarisse but she shook her head.

"No way. I went in there once and I ain't going back in again." She said shaking her head "What's wrong Clarisse?" said Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo and cabin leader of the Apollo cabin "Something got the big bad wolf scared?" he mocked as she glared at him "Going down there is suicide. I didn't even go fully into the labyrinth and it nearly drove me insane. I ain't going back in." she said standing up and storming off.

"Don't mind her." Chiron said with a sigh, looking at Crystal "She's just a little hotheaded." he said as she nodded "So, who's going to lead the quest?" Katie said as everyone looked around "I'll do it." we heard as everyone looked at the person to see it was Annabeth. "Annabeth, are you sure?" Chiron said while she nodded "I'm sure, Chiron." she said with a determined look but he still didn't seem convinced.

"Annabeth's the only one except for Clarisse who knows about the labyrinth. I think with a little help, she'll be able to do it." Katie said as everyone nodded "I agree with Katie, I think Annabeth can do it." Travis said while everyone nodded while Chiron seemed like he was having an internal battle with himself till he finally nodded, although he looked like he didn't like what was happening.

"Very well. Annabeth, head to the attic and consult the Oracle."

Linebreak

After what felt like an eternity, Annabeth walked back into the war room, which is basically where we do our plans but kind of hard to when you have the Stolls messing around with everyone.

"Did you get the prophecy?" Chiron said, but Annabeth seemed like she just seen a ghost and didn't acknowledged him "Hey." I said, snapping her out of her daze "You okay?" I said as she nodded, albeit a little reluctantly.

"You shall dwell in the darkness of the endless maze, the dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise. You shall rise or fall by the ghost kings hand, the Child of Athena's final stand." she said as we all froze and looked at her in shock and horror but she seem to be debating weather or not to tell the next part. "And destroy with a hero's final breath." She said while Chiron frowned in confusion.

"Is that all of it?" He said as she nodded, but her eyes said otherwise, she was lying and Chiron knew it, but he didn't push.

"Alright, pick who you want to go with you." He said as I made eye contact with Artemis and saw her give me a nod as I nodded back "Actually Chiron, there's something you need to know." I said as everyone looked at me "What is it Tyler?" he questioned "Instead of three going on this quest, there needs to be seven." I said as his eyes widened.

"Seven? Tyler, only three are permitted to go on a quest. No more, no less." He said as I nodded "I understand, but this needs to happen. If the seven people who are needed to go on this quest don't go, the quest is bound to fail." I said as Artemis stood up "The boy is right Chiron, instead of three, seven need to go on this quest." she said shocking everyone.

"Of course Lady Artemis. But do you know who these seven people are?" He questioned as she nodded "Tyler Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Jennifer, Zoe Nightshade, and Crystal Bishop." she said as everyone's eyes, if possible, widened even further.

"Of course Lady Artemis." Chiron said bowing, but I could tell he was confused about what just happened as he stood up and looked at us "The quest members may leave tomorrow, everyone is free to go." he said as the cabin leaders all stood up, talking about the quest and giving Annabeth pitiful glances as I saw Silena walking away.

" _Go after her, Tyler."_ I heard Artemis say in my mind as I walked towards her.

"Silena!" I yelled, gaining her attention "Yes, Tyler?" she said as I gestured with my hand to the woods "Can we talk?" I said "Sure, but why in the woods?" she said confused "So no one else hears this." I said as suspicion entered her eyes as we walked in silence to the woods.

Once we got in a secluded spot, I turned around to look at her "Where is it?" I said, confusing her "Where is what, Tyler?" she said as I sighed "I know what happened. Luke charmed you and forced you to become his spy. Saying if you left, he'll tell the campers that you're a spy for the Titans. I know you didn't want to do this, but you had no choice." I said as her eyes widened.

"Please don't tell anyone Tyler, I didn't have a choice." She pleaded and would've continued but I stopped her "I know, and I won't tell anyone. Just hand me the communication device." I said holding out my hand "But how?" she said quietly "If I stop, he'll tell everyone." she said but I shook my head "Percy tricked him. Said he didn't need you anymore." I said "Percy's working with the Titans?" she said shocked but I shook my head.

"Spying." I said as she took out the communication device which was shaped like a scythe and gave it to me which I put on the ground and stomped on it, destroying it. "As you know, loyalty is Poseidon's fatal flaw, passing it down to his children. You have betrayed that loyalty, and it will take a long time for you to regain it back. But this does not mean we aren't friends, just means I can't trust you like before." I said as a pained look appeared on her face but nodded nonetheless.

"I understand. Thank you." She said pulling me into a hug "Don't thank me. Thank Percy when he gets here." I said as she walked off "Better know what you're doing Percy." I muttered, walking to the Poseidon cabin to get some sleep in.

 **Percy POV**

"What do you mean the Olympians found out about the labyrinth?" Hyperion demanded "It means, they found the labyrinth." I said aggravated "But how? Are you spying for them?" Phoebe said suspiciously as I looked at her and went to speak but Luke spoke first. "The entrance at camp." He said, smacking his forehead "They must've found it and put two and two together." he said as I nodded "Then what do we do?" Orion said, sitting in the chair I was in "A prophecy was spoken today. The campers will send a group into the labyrinth to stop us." I said as everyone looked at me "How do you know that?" Luke said "I'm a champion of Apollo. I can foretell the future before it even happens." I said as their eyes widened.

"Do you know what will happen?" He said as I nodded "I could tell you but it would mess the future up and make things more complicated for us than they already are, best we leave it and if the need be, I'll change it." I said as everyone nodded "Should we try to stop them before they get close?" Orion suggested as a metallic voice spoke in our heads " _Let them come."_ we heard as everyone dropped to a knee except me.

"Lord Kronos." Luke said, his head down " _Let them get deeper into the labyrinth. Then kill them off, leave no survivors. The sea spawn included."_ Kronos said as I froze. _Tyler._ "But who to send after them, brother?" Oceanus said as the room rumbled slightly " _I do not care who you send. Dispose of them, the Olympians are already torn, most of their children left to join the Titans. The Olympians know they face extinction, all that remains is where they make their final stand."_ he said as his presence left the room.

"I'll take care of them." I said, gaining everyone's attention "And why would you do that? Aren't they your friends?" Phoebe said as I raised an eyebrow "What friends? A prideful daughter of Athena, a satyr who is scared of his own shadow, a cyclops who is useless, and the hunters of Artemis whom took everything from me. I see no friends in them, all I see is a quick death in them." I said turning away from them "And what of your brother?" Mnemosyne said while I froze mid-step "I'll deal with him. If he joins, that's all we need for Kronos to rise and if he doesn't, then he'll face the judges very soon." I said walking away from them.

"Pallas, go with him. Make sure he actually kills them, the effect isn't taking place yet. Once it does, we will for sure win this war." I heard Luke say as Pallas must've left the room and followed me. _Perfect. One less Titan to deal with when Kronos rises, although I wished he would've sent one of the twelve descendants from Gaea and Ouranos, it would make my job easier, but no matter. I'm not complaining._ "Come on!" I shouted as a flash appeared beside me, showing Pallas who glared at me.

"About time you showed up." I said as we walked in silence back into the labyrinth.

 **Tyler POV**

"Alright, if you can clean up the horse stables and the horses themselves. I'll let you go." Geryon said as I looked at my bound friends then back towards Geryon "Deal." I said as he smirked "You have till sunset, best hurry." he said as I took one last look at my friends and bolted towards the stables where the flesh eating horses are at.

I lost hope when I saw the horses' teeth.

As I got closer to the fence, I held my shirt over my nose to block the smell. One stallion waded through the muck and whinnied angrily at me. He bared his teeth, which were pointed like a bear's. I tried to talk to him in my mind. _"Hi."_ I told him " _I'm going to clean your stables. Won't that be great?"_ I said, but got a unexpected and terrifying answer in return. " _Yes! Come inside! Eat you! Tasty half-blood!" "But I'm Poseidon's son,"_ I protested. " _He created horses."_

Usually, this gets me VIP treatment in the equestrian world, but not this time. " _Yes!"_ The horse said enthusiastically " _Poseidon can come in, too! We will eat you both! Seafood!"_ the horse said as the others chimed in as they waded through the field with flies buzzing everywhere, and the heat of the day didn't make the smell any better.

I had a feeling that I could do this challenge, because I remembered how Hercules did it. He channeled a river into the stables and cleaned them out that way. I figured I could maybe control the water, but I couldn't get close to the horses without getting eaten. That was the problem. Plus the river was downhill from the stables, a lot farther away than I realized, almost half a mile. I picked up a rusted shovel and experimentally scooped some away from the fence line.

 _Great. Only four billion shovelfuls to go._ I thought bitterly while looking up, the sun was already sinking. I had a few hours at best. I decided the river was my only hope. At least it would be easier to think at the riverside than it was here so I sat down the shovel and set off downhill.

Linebreak

When I got to the river, I found a girl waiting for me. She was wearing jeans and a green T-shirt and had long brown hair that was braided with river grass but she had a stern look and her arms were crossed.

"Oh no you don't." She said as I froze and looked at her "Are you a naiad?" I said as she rolled her eyes "Of course I am!" "But you speak English. And you're out of the water." I said as she scoffed "You don't think we can act human if we want to?" she said while I felt pretty stupid at the time, if the gods can act like mortals and if a half-horse can act normal, I suppose naiads can to.

"Look, I came to ask-" "I know who you are." She said, interrupting me "And I know what you want. And the answer is no! I'm not going to have my river used to clean that filthy stable again." she said disgusted while I stared at her shocked "But-" "Oh save it sea boy. You ocean-god types always think you're soooo much more important than some little river, don't you?" "No, I don't-" "Well let me tell you, this naiad is not going to be pushed around just because your dad is Poseidon." she said and continued on a rant that reminded me much of my mortal friend that Percy never met, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Kind of like she was punching me with words.

But than again, I couldn't blame the naiad. I wouldn't want someone to dump four million pounds of manure in my home.

"My friends are in danger." I said, hoping she'll agree but apparently not "Well that's too bad! But it's not my problem. And you're not going to ruin my river." she said, looking like she was ready for a fight. Her fists were balled, but I thought she had a little quiver in her voice. Then suddenly I realized that despite her angry attitude, she was scared of me. She probably thought I was going to fight her for control of the river, and she was worried she would lose.

The thought made me feel sad. I felt like a bully, a son of Poseidon throwing his weight around.

"Alright, you win." I said sitting down on a tree stump while she looked surprised "Really?" she said while I nodded "I'm not going to fight you. It's your river." I said as her shoulders relaxed "Oh. Oh, good. I mean-good thing for you!" "But my friends and I are going to get sold to the Titans if I don't clean up those stables by sunset. And I don't know how." I said watching a snake slid through the water and ducked its head under.

"I'll tell you a secret, son of the sea god."

Linebreak

"Thank you, Apollo and Artemis." I muttered, tossing some food into the fire Geryon had as I turned back to the others "Why did you leave? I thought I told you to stay." I demanded glaring at Nico "My mother, Minos said that he'll help me bring her back." he said while we all looked at each other "Minos." Zoe said with disgust "Is he the one who drove Chris Rodriguz into madness?" I said suddenly as everyone looked at me.

"How is that possible if he's dead?" Annabeth said but I shook my head "Minos says that the labyrinth belongs to him, not Daedalus. Anyone who enters he'll drive insane, Percy's been keeping Nico beside him to keep Minos away since he has no power over Percy. He's using Nico to bring himself back from the dead." I said shocking everyone "How do thou know this?" Zoe said as I looked at her "Percy's siblings. They have been giving me some guidance and help whenever I needed it." I said looking at Eurytion "Can you keep Nico here?" I said, despite Nico's protests "Yes. I'll watch him." he said while I nodded.

"Do you want to rest and leave the next day?" He said but I shook my head "We need to leave as soon as possible. I have a few ways to get us to our next location." I said closing my eyes, hoping this will work since it's the first time I've ever prayed to a primordial.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" I heard Jennifer say but then heard multiple gasps as I opened my eyes to see shadows moving towards us "Don't move. We're okay." I said as shadows started to move up our bodies except for Eurytion and Nico till we disappeared.

Once the shadows disappeared, we were in front of a metal door "What was that?" Jennifer said, clutching her stomach "Erebus." I said walking towards the door and observed it to see it was one of those old-fashioned submarine hatches-oval, with metal rivets around the edges and a wheel for a doorknob. Where the portal should've been was a big brass plaque, green with age, with a Greek Eta inscribed in the middle.

"Ready to meet Hephaestus?" Grover said "No." I admitted, not wanting to meet a god whose contraption nearly killed us and voted for my brothers death "Yes!" Tyson said gleefully as he turned the wheel.

As soon as the door opened, Tyson walked right in with us behind him, not quite anxious to meet Hephaestus.

The room itself was enormous. It looked like a mechanic's garage, with several hydraulic lifts. Some had cars on them, but others had stranger things: a bronze hippalektryon with its horse head off and a bunch of wires hanging out its rooster tail, a metal lion that seemed to be hooked up to a battery charger, and a Greek chariot made entirely of flames.

As we walked deeper into the room, we saw a pair of legs underneath a '98 Toyota Corolla, the lower half of a huge man in grubby gray pants and shoes even bigger than Tyson's. One leg was in a metal brace.

"Well, well." A voice boomed from underneath the car, making us jump in surprise. "What have we here?"

Linebreak

"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out." "What?" Annabeth shrieked "No! I'm not leaving you." "I got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on." "But you'll be killed." "I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

Annabeth glared at me like she was going to knock my lights out, but then she did something that surprised me even more.

She kissed me.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She said putting her hat on and vanishing.

I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but luckily, something snapped me out of my daze " _Get moving Tyler."_ I heard, bringing me back to reality "Percy?" I said looking around only to see the entire class of telekhines charged across the bridge towards me. I ran for the middle of the platform, surprising the four elder sea demons so much they dropped the red-hot blade. It was about six feet long and curved like a crescent moon. I'd seen a lot of terrifying things, but this unfinished whatever-it-was scared me worse.

The elder demons got over their surprise quickly. There were four ramps leading off the platform, and before I could dash in any direction, each of them had covered an exit. The tallest one snarled. "What do we have here? A son of Poseidon?" "Yes." Another growled "I can smell the sea in his blood." it said as I raised Shadowslayer. My heart pounding in my chest.

"Strike one of us, demigod," The third demon said "and the rest of us shall tear you to shreds. Your father betrayed us. He took our gift and said nothing as we were cast into the pit. We will see _him_ sliced to pieces. He and all the other Olympians." he said as the young telekhines were at the platform now, too, snarling and waiting to see how their four elders would deal with me.

I wish I had a plan. I wished I hadn't been lying to Annabeth. I'd wanted her to get out safely, and I hope she had been sensible enough to do it. But now it was dawning on me that this might be the place I would die. No prophecies for me. I would get overrun in the heart of a volcano by a pack of dog-faced sea-lion people. I felt something burning against the side of my leg. The ice whistle in my pocket was getting colder. If I ever needed help, now was the time. But I hesitated. I didn't trust Quintus's gift.

Before I could make up my mind, the tallest telekhine said, "Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn!" it said as my eyes widened as it scooped out some lava from the nearest furnace as it set his fingers ablaze but this didn't seem to bother him at all as I quickly spun around to see the others doing the same thing.

The first one threw a glop of molten rock at me and set my pants on fire. Two more splattered across my chest. I quickly dropped my sword in sheer terror and swatted at my clothes. Fire was engulfing me. Stranglely, it felt warm at first, but it was getting hotter every second.

"Your father's nature protects you," One said "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling." he said with a smirk. "Not impossible."

They continued to throw more lava at me and I started screaming. My whole body was on fire. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt. I crumpled to the metal floor and heard the sea demon children howling in delight. Then I heard Percy and the naiad's from the river at the ranch speak. " _The water is within you."_

I needed the sea. I felt a strange tugging sensation in my gut, but I had nothing around to help me. Not a faucet or a river, the air was to hot for any water to be pulled from it. Not even a petrified seashell this time. And besides, the last time I'd unleashed my power at the stables, there'd been that scary moment when it had almost gotten away from me.

I had no choice. I called to the sea. I reached inside myself and remembered the waves and the currents, the endless power of the ocean. And I let it loose in one horrible scream.

An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously catching me up and blasting me downward into the lava. Fire and water collided, superheated steam, and I shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion, just one piece of flotsam thrown free by a million pounds of pressure. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was flying, flying so high Zeus would never forgive me, and then beginning to fall, smoke and fire and water streaming from me.

I was a comet hurtling toward the earth.

 **Percy POV**

After me and Pallas easily disposed of the sphinx, I smelled the sea here, and lots of it "They were here, we're on the right track." I said standing up only to fall back down to a rumbling sound that possibly shook the labyrinth whole.

Once I stood up, I looked around in shock and saw Pallas also looking around in shock "What was that?" he said as I closed my eyes only to realize what just happened "Oh Tyler." I whispered, feeling a ringing sound in my ears as I suddenly froze, since my ears only rung whenever someone entered the Underworld.

Tyler's power is increasing a lot quicker than I expected, him being able to erupt Mount Saint Helens. He needs to get it under control so he doesn't hurt anyone.

"Let's go. They can't be far ahead." Pallas said as I closed my eyes again. _Ourea, slow down Typhon please. Give us some time. It's time for me to head back to camp._ "Hey, didn't you hear me, let's go." Pallas said as I stood up, summoning two swords, one made out of silver fire and the other made out of the ocean blue fire as I looked at Pallas.

"What are you doing?" He said, sword in hand, eyes watching me suspiciously and warily "Going back home." I said propelling myself towards him.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it isn't the best, I was in a hurry. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to review. Next chapter will be Percy returning to camp.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"That proves I'm out of shape if I can't easily dispose of Pallas." I said to myself as I walked up Half-Blood Hill " _But you did dispose of him though."_ I heard in my head, making me jump and look around "Who's there?" I demanded as the voice chuckled " _Chaos, son."_ he said, making me relax "Yes, but I should've disposed of him a lot quicker than that." I said as I continued my journey.

" _Think about it this way, son. Most of the Olympians wouldn't even be able to dispose of Pallas anyway, much less Kronos."_ He said while I nodded "We all know that. Is Ourea slowing down Typhon?" I questioned " _Yes, but the explosion was a lot powerful than we thought. If Ourea wasn't slowing him down, Typhon would already be free. Your brother must've unlocked a new ability."_ he said while I nodded "He seems more accustomed with earthquakes than he does with water, even though he uses both of them equally." I said as I appeared on the hill, looking at the bustling campers who were staring at the Athena cabin mournfully.

" _I will talk to you later father. I must see Annabeth."_ I said walking down the hill, ignoring the looks of shock and disbelieve from the campers. "Is that Percy?" One muttered "I thought he joined the Titans." another said as I continued my voyage past the campers.

Once I got to the Athena cabin, I saw the door was open so I walked in to see all the cabin leaders, Crystal, Zoe, Jennifer, Thalia and a few others in front of a door trying to open it "Don't picklock it Travis. She needs time." Katie said, slapping Travis's hands away from the door handle, making me chuckle as they all spun around.

"Percy." They said in shock and disbelieve as Zoe surged forward but I put my hands up, stopping the onslaught of hugs and slaps I'll no doubt receive "Is she in there?" I said as they all nodded "She won't let us in." Katie said as I nodded, walking to the door "Annabeth, may I come in?" I said as her crying ceased while we looked at each other "Do you think she's fine now?" Connor said but immediately after, she started to cry harder.

"I think its because you and Tyler were brothers." Katie whispered while we nodded "I'll talk to her." I said as they all looked at me "How can you do that when she won't let us in?" Thalia said while I gave her a small smile "I'll handle that." I said dissolving into water and moving through the door as I started to solidify myself.

Once I was in the room, I looked around and saw Annabeth sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks "Annabeth." I said softly as her head snapped up towards me "How are you here?" she muttered, wiping the tears off her face. "I have many tricks Annabeth." I said sitting a few feet away from her "Are you okay?" I said then immediately after, mentally slapped myself for asking such a stupid question "Never mind." I said staring ahead, knowing she's trying to avoid bursting out in tears.

I turned towards her and opened my arms as she immediately jumped into them, crying hysterically "It's okay." I said rubbing circles in her back "It'll be okay." I said over and over again while she continued to cry, soaking my shirt "Is he dead?" she said, choking on the last word "No Annabeth, but I do not know where he is. He is hidden from me." I said as her crying ceased to just hiccups.

After about ten minutes of comforting Annabeth, she finally fell asleep while I leaned her back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her and walked to the door and opened it to see everyone staring at me "She's fine." I said closing the door softly "Just needs some rest." I said turning back towards them.

"Been a long time, eh?" I said as they all glared at me "Let's talk in the big house. Chiron needs to hear this anyway." I said while they all nodded as I walked out the Athena cabin to see everyone still staring at me in shock and disbelieve "How's camp been?" I said turning my head to see everyone else "Not great." Connor said while I nodded "I can tell by the looks of everything." I said looking at the cabins to see most of them were abandoned "How many campers do we have?" I said as we neared the big house.

"Around sixty to seventy, Perce. Not a lot." Travis said while I nodded "So where have you been?" Katie demanded "I'll explain everything once we get to the big house. Let's just say I've been busy." I said as we appeared on the big house porch to see Chiron and Dionysus playing cards again "Looks like I win again Dionysus." Chiron said while Dionysus glared at him.

"Excuse me, Chiron." I said as Chiron and Dionysus spun around and looked at me in shock "How-" he started but I quickly intervened, tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. "I'll explain soon, but now, I need to speak with you and the cabin leaders about some important things." I said with seriousness in my voice which he must've noticed because the shocked expression was wiped off his face and replaced with a determined one.

"Of course, come on." He said getting out of his magical wheelchair and appeared in horse form "How are you here?" Dionysus demanded as I looked at him "How I'm here is none of your business, wine god. Go to Olympus where you belong, you are no help whatsoever." I spat as his eyes widened then narrowed "Watch who you're talking to kid." he said while I laughed.

"You are not the powerful being in this room, I am. Do not test me because if you do, I will show you true power. Power you will only dream of achieving." I spat shoving past him and towards Chiron as a light entered the room, then vanished "Percy, what did you mean?" Travis said while I looked back at them "You don't know?" I said confused "Know what?" Malcolm said curiously while I looked at Crystal, Jennifer, and Zoe "We aren't going to answer the millions of questions. That's for thee." Zoe said while I sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Come on. I'll explain to you my past and why I'm so powerful."

Linebreak

After receiving multiple slaps and kicks to the jewels, all delivered from your dearest Zoe Nightshade, I finally started to explain my past. Once I finished explaining my past, everyone minus those who knew from the quest to save Artemis were looking at me wide eyed "That's awesome." Connor said after a long moment of silence while Travis nodded "Is that why you didn't return from Olympus last year?" Malcolm said while I nodded "Most of the Olympians tried to kill me. This was the perfect excuse to get me onto the Titans side and see what I can gather. I had to return earlier than expected though." I said sitting down in a beanbag that was against the wall.

"Why?" Travis said while we rolled our eyes "Tyler, Travis. He had to come back to keep Tyler's power under control. As you can tell before they went on the quest, his powers were getting out of hand. Reacting to his emotions and causing damage to the camp." Chiron said looking at me while I nodded "Understandable. But how did he become so powerful in only four years?" He said again while everyone looked at me while I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"That is mostly my fault. I shouldn't have taught him so much in such a short time and I've taught him a lot." I said "What?" Malcolm said curiously "I can name a few." Jennifer said as everyone looked at her "He can pull water from the air. The first time he did this was on the quest to save Artemis. He nearly killed us but summoned a pretty big wave and directed it towards Ladon, whom was about to munch on Percy for dinner." she said slightly glaring at me while I rubbed my leg, still feeling Ladon's teeth sink into my leg "He can also do what Percy calls, vapor travel. Like shadow travelling, but instead of shadows, he turns himself into water and teleports somewhere else." she said while everyone's eyes widened.

"I don't know if any of thou noticed this but he can also turn water into solid ice." Zoe said as everyone's eyes, if possible, widened even further "I was watching him a few weeks after Percy left Olympus and saw him turn the whole lake into pure ice. Transforming the ice into weapons and using them for target practice." she said "So, we know why he's so powerful but how did he blow up Mount Saint Helens?" Malcolm said as everyone looked at him "It must've taken a lot of energy to do something like that. Percy could probably do it with ease but that's because he's eight hundred years old and has had years to master his abilities but how did Tyler do it? It's too hot to summon water from the air and there's no water around him." he said while everyone looked at me.

"That was also my fault. I told him if there's no water around him to use the water within him. Think of the sea, it's endless power, awaiting its master's order to unleash havoc and destruction. He must've remembered it and summoned the water within him, but since he couldn't control it, he released all of it at once. Normally, if this happened, it would've destroyed him, but somehow he survived but ended up blowing up Mount Saint Helens." I said "Do you know where he is?" Jake said while I shook my head "Usually, I would always know where he is. But he seemingly vanished from my sight. All we can do is hope he will return." I said standing up "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to clear my head." I said walking past everyone and towards the door.

 **Two weeks later**

"Hey." I heard from behind me " while I smiled "Hello Zoe. Come to beat me to death again?" I said still looking at the waves "No, not this time." she said walking up to me and grabbing my hand, interlacing her fingers with mine while we stood there in comfortable silence, watching the waves. "Thou know where he is, don't thee?" She said looking at me "Yes, I do. I got a feeling you know where he is also." I said looking back at her "Calypso's island?" she questioned while I nodded "Hera sent him there. Like how she does with all the other heroes. Whenever she does this, it means she's expecting something from him in return." I said while she nodded.

"Thou know Annabeth is going to be mad for not telling her, right?" She said while I nodded "I know Zoe. But it needs to happen, he'll know how to get through the labyrinth, something not even I know how to do." I said while she smirked "The amazing Percy Jackson doesn't know what to do. Oh how the mighty have fallen." she said while I raised an eyebrow "So you think I'm amazing now?" I questioned while she scowled, turning away from me. "I never said that." She said releasing my hand and crossing her arms over her chest, back towards me "But you said it yourself. Just admit it." I said putting my head on her shoulder.

"Whatever, thou boys are all the same." She said getting ready to walk off but I quickly grabbed her hand and spun her around till we were face to face.

As we stood there, I never realized how beautiful Zoe actually looked because every time we talked, it was going to start a fight or her trying to beat me to death for doing something, but now that we're here, not trying to hurt each other, I finally got a good look at her.

 _"Do it Percy."_ I heard in my head, nearly making me jump out of my skin but luckily, I didn't _"Erebus, get out my head. Now is not the time."_ I said forcing his presence out of my head as Zoe leaned in as did I.

Once we were mere meters from each others face, she suddenly stopped and I saw uncertainty and confusion flash in her eyes "Percy." she whispered "Are you sure?" I questioned and I saw it again, that flash of uncertainty and confusion till I pressed my lips against hers, making her freeze.

After a few seconds she kissed me back, wrapping her fingers around in my hair while I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

I know that Artemis and her hunters will probably kill me for this, but I didn't care at the moment. The only thing that mattered to me was Zoe, not anything else in the entire universe.

"Percy!" I heard somewhere close by, making me pull away from Zoe just as Connor appeared "Hey. We're going to have Tyler's shroud burned." he said looking at me in sympathy till he finally noticed Zoe here "Oh," he said, obviously surprised at the seeing me here with Zoe "hey Zoe. Didn't see you there." he said while she just simply nodded as a awkward silence started to fill the air.

"I'll be there, Conner. Thank you for telling me." I said as he nodded "We're starting in five minutes." he said looking at me, then Zoe, then back at me till he walked off while I looked at Zoe to see her not making eye contact with me "You ready to go?" I said offering my hand out to her but she didn't look my direction "Zoe?" I said putting my hands on her shoulders as she looked up at me "Yes Percy, I'm ready." she said smiling but I could tell something was bothering her.

"Hey what's wrong?" I said appearing in front of her "Nothing Percy. Let's go." she said taking my hand but I obviously didn't buy it "Zoe, what's wrong. Is it because of what just happened?" I said looking at her to see her hesitate then nod "I'm sorry Zoe. I just thought..." I trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

 _How do you say it though? Hey, I thought that I should just kiss you because I possibly had a crush on you for nearly eight hundred years and I thought you would return the feelings. But knowing my luck, you wouldn't because you're a loyal hunter of Artemis even though you're free from your oath. Great job Percy._ I thought bitterly as I looked towards the camp and saw everyone heading to the amphitheater "I'll see you at the amphitheater Zoe." I said, ignoring the pain in my chest.

 _Why is this any different from the other women I've either dated or married? I guess this is Fates way of saying 'you aren't going to win' no matter what I do._ I thought as I walked towards the amphitheater "Percy." she said as I turned around to see her walking towards me "Don't worry Zoe, it's fine. I had no right to do that, I'm sorry, but I do hope we can still be friends." I said smiling at her but she obviously knew I was faking it.

I turned away and quickly shadow travelled away, only to appear in the Poseidon cabin. "I'm so stupid." I said slamming my head into the wall "No you're not Percy. Quit saying that. Falling in love with Artemis like Orion did is stupid." I heard as I spun around to see Erebus sitting on my bed "What are you doing here?" I said as my eyesight started to get blurry, causing me to rub my eyes but I noticed I was crying.

"Really Erebus. How am I not stupid, I fall in love with a sworn maiden, not only that but it's Artemis's friend. One whose been by her side for thousands of years." I snapped at him but he didn't say anything, just sat there staring at me "I'm sorry I snapped at you Erebus. Just tired, that's all." I said sitting down beside him as he put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry about it Percy. Those pesky hunters can't fall in love if their life depended on it. I'm surprised they know what love is, since they show how much they hate it." He joked but it didn't help "How about you get back together with Crystal. I thought you two were a perfect couple, Eros thought the same thing." he said while I snorted "Eros thinks that with everyone woman I dated." I said plainly while he sighed and went to speak but a flash entered the cabin.

Once it died down, Hermes stood there smiling at me till he noticed Erebus sitting beside me "Oh," he said, obviously surprised and shocked to see Erebus "Lord Erebus, am I disturbing something?" he said as Erebus stood up "No need for the 'lord' stuff, Hermes and no, I was just getting ready to leave." he said looking back at me "See you later Percy." he said shadow travelling away while Hermes looked back towards me.

"Hey, are you okay?" He said while I nodded "You sure? You-" "I'm fine Hermes, explain why you're here." I snapped at him while he recoiled in shock and surprise "I'm sorry Hermes. I appreciate your concern but I am fine." I said snapping him out of his daze while he nodded "If you want to talk just ask and I'll be happy to help." he said while I smiled gratefully and gestured for him to continue "Zeus wants to speak with you." he said with obvious distaste when he mentioned Zeus "Does he want to talk or is he going to try to kill me again?" I said while he chuckled "He actually wants to talk." he said while I nodded and stood up, drying my eyes and wiping the tear stains off my cheeks.

"I'll be there Hermes. Thank you for telling me." I said using the water from the bathroom sink to wash off the tear stains as his presence left the room.

"Alright Zeus, let's talk." I said shadow travelling to Olympus.

 **Apollo POV**

"Can't believe Percy made me come back here." I muttered as I sat on my throne, glaring at the other seven Olympians who tried to kill Percy while Hermes appeared and walked towards his throne "Where is he?" Zeus said as Hermes looked at him. "He's coming." He said sitting in his throne beside me "So Arty, what have you been up to?" I said as Artemis looked at me with a aggravated look on her face.

"First of all, don't call me Arty and second, just been doing the usual." She said as shadows started to appear in the middle of the throne room.

Once the shadows dispersed, Percy stood there, gazing at us "I believe you called me here?" he said crossing his arms and looking at us "Sup Perce." I said as he looked at me and smiled but he looked different. His hair is usual messy but it looks messier than usual and his eyes were red, like he's been crying over the past five to ten minutes.

"Yes Perseus, we did call you here." Zeus said while Percy stood there, not breaking eye contact with Zeus "Well, are you going to spit it out?" he said "Hey watch who you're talking to punk." Ares said standing up but Zeus pointed his master bolt at him, telling him to shut up which he gratefully did.

"Perseus, I understand we had some... _problems_ in the past." He said while Percy snorted "More than a few problems, uncle. But please, continue." he said as Zeus glared at him for a few seconds then continued "Artemis told me when she finally appeared back on Olympus a couple weeks ago that you have been spying for us, correct?" he said while Percy nodded, but as I observed him, I saw he had a silver glow around him which confused me till I finally realized what it was.

 _A blessing from Artemis._

 _"You blessed him?"_ I said to Artemis through our minds but if she heard me, she didn't acknowledge it "Can you tell us what you know?" he said again "Their using the labyrinth as you probably know to attack the camp and destroy it, leaving zero defenses for Olympus. A quest was issued, most of the quest members returned although three have yet to return." he said "Who's missing?" Hermes said as Percy looked at him "Grover, Tyson, and Tyler." he said "Do you know which Titans have been released?" Athena said as he looked at her and didn't speak for a few minutes "Hyperion, Kronos, Oceanus, Iapetus, Krios, Koios, Perses, Prometheus, Phoebe, and Mnemosyne. Pallas was part of this group but I disposed of him when I headed back to camp." he said as it went silent.

"Do you know how close Kronos is to rising?" Athena asked again "For each camper that joins the Titans, a piece of Kronos's essence returns. They need one more and Kronos will fully rise, but I do not know how he'll rise. He isn't strong enough to form a body yet, he must need a host in someway but I can't figure out how someone will host a Titan without being burned alive." he said as we looked around "About your brother." Zeus started "I know, that's why I returned back to camp as soon as possible. His power is increasing quicker than I expected, this is mostly my fault. I taught him too much in such a short time. Once he returns to camp and the quest with the labyrinth is complete, I will focus on Tyler. No need to worry." he said taking the words out of Zeus's mouth before he even said them.

"Still, Typhon is stirring due to what your brother did." Hephaestus said as Percy looked at him with a raised eyebrow "And how is that his fault? It's your forge they were using and he had to stop them. You didn't say how to stop them, just stop them and he did. You offered no type of assistance in anyway and he did it his own way. Be grateful Tyler stopped them from completing Kronos's scythe. Me and my brother have done much for you and yet it isn't enough, but of course, nothing is enough to satisfy you. I already don't like you. Sending my brother to his death is only adding fuel to the fire, be grateful I'm in a good mood because if I wasn't, I would probably kill you in the most painful way possible and not one of you would be able to stop me." he said, glaring at Hephaestus.

"About your power." Zeus said as Percy looked back at him "What about my power? I cannot fight Typhon if that's what your trying to say. That is your job, he is your bane, not mine. I have to dispose of the other Titans. Sorry to disappoint." he said smirking slightly "Surely that power would consume you, right?" Athena said as he sighed.

"I gave up all my powers that Chaos gave to me, plus I am no longer a champion of Pontus, Thalassa, Hydros, Ananke, Eros, and Ourea. I am not as powerful like I was before." He said while we just stared at him "Meaning?" Zeus questioned "Meaning I have the power of a second generation primordial. Like Aether, Hemera and so forth." he said putting his hands in his pockets while Zeus nodded, obviously pleased that he still has a powerful asset at his side.

 _What a joke._ I thought "May I leave now? My brother is back at the camp and I can tell he is looking for me." he said while Zeus nodded as shadows started to near him till they stopped as he looked at Hera "I don't know what you're up to goddess, but leave Tyler out of it. If you want something, you ask me. All of you." he said looking at all of us "Perseus." Zeus said as Percy looked at him with a aggravated look on his face.

"Yes?" He questioned, obviously hiding the annoyance "I'm sorry." he said shocking all of us while Percy's eyes went wide "I should have never tried to kill you. You've been a loyal asset and still are even after what happened." he said sincerely while Percy still stared at him slack jawed till he shook his head and smiled "Of course. I would've probably done the same thing if I was in your position." he said as shadows enveloped him.

 **Tyler POV**

When I finished explaining how we get through the labyrinth, Annabeth wasn't happy at all. "A mortal? You expect a mortal to lead us through the labyrinth?" She questioned while I nodded "It's the only way we'll get through plus its the only option we have." I said as shadows started to form beside Katie till they dispersed and showed Percy smiling at me.

"Miss me?" He said as I hopped over the table and tackled him in a hug "I'll take that as a yes." he said as I released him to see him frowning at me "What's wrong?" I said "You've grown. Not taller than me obviously but you have grown and I see you've got some muscle, bout time you got something on those bones." he said while I glared at him.

A cough broke us out of our talk as we both turned to see Chiron staring at us "May we continue?" he said while we nodded as I went back to my spot and saw Percy sit beside Katie while Zoe was staring at him. _Seriously, what's going on with those two? Why is Percy ignoring her and why does Zoe looked so...sad?_ I thought "So, what are you talking about?" Percy said leaning back in his seat "Let's ask him Tyler." Annabeth said while I gestured for her to continue since I already know Percy's answer.

"Percy, Tyler thinks that a mortal he met at the Hoover Dam can lead us through the labyrinth." She said while Percy looked at me "Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" he questioned while I stared at him in shock "How did you know?" I said while he smiled "I'm always watching you Tyler. I knew who she was anyway, ran into her when I was on a mission for Hephaestus." he said smiling slightly till he looked at Annabeth.

"It is possible. Adriane led Theseus through the labyrinth and if she's a mortal, maybe we should give her a chance." He said while she stared at him in shock and went to speak till he spoke again "Unless you got another way through the labyrinth?" he questioned while she glared at him "I guess we got our way through the labyrinth, let's go." he said standing up "Who said you're going?" she said while he raised an eyebrow "I'm just trying to help. If you don't want my help in finding Tyson and Grover than so be it." he said getting ready to sit back down "You're coming." I said while Annabeth glared at me "I don't think you're the quest leader, are you?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow "Annabeth's pride is getting in the way of the quest. Don't mind her." I said while her glare intensified.

"Alright, everyone from the quest gather around. I'll shadow travel us there." He said while Crystal shivered "No. None of that shadow travelling, I hate it." she said while he shrugged his shoulders "Then we'll vapor travel since most of us on the quest are all connected to the water in someway." he said as we all disappeared.

Linebreak

"So you need my help getting through the labyrinth?" Rachel said while I nodded "I'm in." she said surprising us with her sudden agreement "Just like that? You're willing to go to your death?" Percy said while she nodded "I got nothing to do anyway. Sounds fun, let's go." she said while he snorted but nodded "Well first we need to find an entrance, if there's any around." Annabeth said "Like a delta sign?" she said while we looked at her in shock "Yes," Percy said slowly "have you possibly found one?" he said as she nodded.

"There's one down in the basement. Come on." She said standing up from her seat while we looked at each other "I like her." Percy said earning a glare from Crystal and Zoe "She's smart and she's willing to go to her death to help us. Not many people have that type of courage. Demigods included." he said following her while I walked beside him.

"You know Zoe and Crystal aren't happy with that, right?" I said while he nodded "I know, but its the truth." he said while we walked in silence "What happened between you and Zoe?" I said looking back at him to see he had a pained look on his face "Nothing Tyler. What makes you ask something like that?" he said as we appeared beside Rachel to see her moving some things around.

"Need some help?" Percy questioned while she nodded as they both moved some props and there it was.

A entrance to the labyrinth.

"You ready to go?" I said to Percy while he nodded as the girls appeared a few seconds later "Bout time you slowpokes showed up." Rachel said while Percy smirked "I definitely like her." he whispered to me while I nodded "She's definitely something." I whispered back while Annabeth stepped forward and pressed her hand against the sign as it glowed then opened up.

"Lead the way." Percy said as she walked in first then we followed.

 **Percy POV**

"So you're Tyler's brother?" Rachel said walking beside me while I nodded "When I first saw you, I thought you were Tyler but you look a lot hotter and muscular than Tyler so that's how I knew it wasn't him." she said while I laughed "That's how most the girls in camp separate us. Although that's a whole different story." I said as she laughed "You must be his older brother. How old are you?" she said curiously while I smirked "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said "Try me." she said "Eight hundred and fifteen." I said as her eyes widened.

"No way." She said after a moment of silence while I nodded "Born in the thirteenth century. Lived with Chaos, the Creator of the Universe and his children, the primordial gods. Eight hundred year old demigod at your service." I said bowing as she laughed and took my hand, pulling me up "Where are we going? We're just walking straight." Annabeth said while I looked at her "We're following the path that only she can see Annabeth. We're going in the right direction. Or at least, I hope we are." I said looking back at Rachel to see her mock glaring at me.

"Well excuse me, while I may not be eight hundred years old like you, but we're going in the right direction." She said while I felt a pair of eyes drilling holes into my back but I already know who it is.

"Crystal, you've been awfully quiet. What's wrong?" I said turning around to look at Crystal but was shocked to see she wasn't there "Crystal?" I said looking around as everyone else stopped "Where's Crystal Percy?" Tyler said while I shrugged my shoulders "That's why I'm looking for her." I said focusing on the shadows around me only to feel multiple presences.

"Uh, Percy?" I heard Tyler say as I opened my eyes only to see everyone with a weapon to their necks while Kelli was beside Rachel, whom was paler than a ghost "A mortal." she purred "I've never had a mortal." she said while I reached for my hunting knifes but suddenly remembered I gave them to Zoe, along with all my other weapons, leaving me with my longbow.

"Let them go." I said as her eyes snapped towards me "Percy Jackson. Lord Kronos is not pleased with you." she said "I know. It's my job to piss off immortals. I'm working on the Titans already." I said sarcastically while she smirked "You're funny. You can come with us or your friends become mince meat." she said while I looked back and forth, between my friends and her.

"Alright. Just don't hurt them." I said putting my hands up as a group of demigods walked towards me and bounded my hands together tightly and kept their weapons pointed at me while we walked forward into the darkness.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." I said to Rachel "It's fine." she said, sweat pouring down the sides of her face "If you can get me out of this situation. That'll be enough." she said as we continued to walk forward till we heard cheering and the sounds of metal clashing.

"What's that?" Tyler said as Kelli smirked "Why, we're going to meet your half-brothers." she exclaimed happily while we walked past skulls hanging up on walls to enter a arena to see a giant and a centaur fighting to the death while thousands of monsters were rooting them on.

"Half-brothers?" Tyler said confused and frightened as the giant smashed his axe into the centaurs shield, throwing him back towards us "Please, help me." he begged as the giant brought his axe down, killing him while Tyler looked like he was about to throw up "Move." Kelli ordered as they shoved us to a cage, holding two young kids.

The empousa opened up the cage and shoved us all in "Percy! What are you doing here?" I heard as I looked up to see Nico, Bianca, looking at me "What are you doing here?" I demanded, glaring at both of them. "Nico went back into the labyrinth and I followed him, now we're here." Bianca said also glaring at Nico, causing him to shrink.

"You've been talking to Minos again, haven't you?" I said as he went to speak but a voice spoke, shaking my bones "Demigods, welcome." we heard as we spun around to see a man around twelve feet sitting on a seat made of bones while Orion stood off to the side, glaring at me and Tyler while Luke sat beside him, but he looked different.

He looked healthy. And overall looked a lot better than he did when he joined Kronos which made me slightly suspicious since he hasn't been looking well at all, which is fine with me. "Percy. How nice of you to join us." He spat while I smiled "Good to be back. Thanks for the information, meant a lot to me." I said as he glared at me and went to speak but the giant spoke first.

"So," he said, leaning forward in his throne made of bones "These are my half-brothers?" he questioned while me and Tyler looked at him in shock "You? My half-brother. I think not." Tyler said as he laughed "Look around you dear brother. I am Poseidon's favorite son, I offer him tributes." he said as we looked around the arena and saw banners with a trident on them.

"So Antaeus, are you going to let us have passage?" Luke said impatiently but Antaeus waved it off.

 _Antaeus, of course. Son of Gaea and Poseidon, can I be anymore stupid?_ I thought as he spoke "We agreed you'll have passage if you gave me a great show and so far, I haven't had a great show." he said while Luke glared at me till Orion nudged him and pointed at me and spoke a few words to him as he nodded and looked back towards Antaeus.

 _This isn't going to be good._ "Antaeus, your brother. Percy Jackson, would be a great show. He is, I mean w _as_ a immortal demigod." He said as Antaeus raised an eyebrow, looking at me "Explain." he said "He is a great fighter. Skills that surpass Artemis, if he fights and dies," he said looking at me when he said this. _We know who you hate golden boy, no need to point fingers._ "will that be enough to gain passage?" he said while Antaeus nodded as empousa opened the cage and grabbed me, despite everyone's protests as I was yanked to the middle of the arena.

"Release him." He said as the empousa took the bonds off while I rubbed my wrists "Impress me, dear brother. Choose your weapon." he said as I looked at Zoe "I need those hunting knifes back, Zoe." I said smiling slightly while she stared at me in worry but gave me my hunting knifes as I raised them "Begin!" he said as a empousa came out with a trident and a net as she charged or slithered towards me, jabbing her trident towards me as I moved to the side as she swung her net around but before it could get me I sliced her arm off then stabbed her in the chest as she dissolved into dust.

"No!" He said, standing up, glaring at me "They die when I say die." he said while I shrugged my shoulders as his glare suddenly disappeared and a smirk took its place "I heard you kill demigod." he said as I tensed "Let's see if you can still do it. After all, it shouldn't be a problem with everything you've seen." he said as a boy around my age came out wearing armor but he had a eye patch covering up his left eye as I looked back at Antaeus "No." I said as his smirk grew bigger "Ok, then I guess it wouldn't matter if your friends died." he said as I hesitated, looking at the boy who looked slightly nervous but had it covered up well then I looked towards my friends and saw them shaking their heads, telling me not to but I had already made my decision.

"Fine." I said turning back towards the boy to see he had a sword on his blind side and his shield in his other hand. _I want to get on his blind side. After that, a swift death. Should be easy enough._ I thought as he ran at me and brought an overhead attack which I dodged easily and slashed at his sword arm but he blocked it. _Perfect._ I thought as I spun out of his line of sight and brought my hunting knife down but he blocked it, surprising me as I jumped back and ran towards him, trying to get on his blind side but was surprised to see that I couldn't and he was a very skilled fighter but if I wanted to dispose of him, I would've easily.

I finally had him on his back, his sword in my hand, the blade pressed underneath his chin as I looked at Antaeus and saw him smirking as he put his thumb down, signaling death as I looked down at the boy but felt all my friends gazing at me.

"Kill him!" Antaeus demanded as I went to bring the blade down but stopped. Remembering how many times I've been in this position, taking lives away. There's a difference in killing for the right reasons and killing for fun, I killed for the right reasons, although I wish I hadn't, it was needed.

I grabbed him by his armor and hauled him up "When I say run, run." I hissed into his ear as I threw him back, tossing the sword to the ground as I turned around and looked at Tyler _"I have a plan. It might get us killed or it might save us. Are you in?"_ I questioned as he nodded as I turned back towards the crowd of monsters "You all wish for a show, correct?" I yelled as it suddenly died down "What are you doing Percy?" I heard Crystal hiss but I ignored her.

"Antaeus says he is Poseidon's favorite son, but I think otherwise. We have four of Poseidon's sons here, shall we see whose the greatest?" I said as the monsters all started to mutter excitedly while Zoe and the others stared at me in horror, minus Tyler as the monsters all looked at Antaeus and Orion.

 _Their pinned. If Antaeus says no, he will bring shame to his name and Orion can't back down because they need passage._

After a few seconds of excited talking, Antaeus spoke "I agree to your terms brother." "So do I, _brother."_ Orion spat as he jumped down and landed in the arena as Antaeus stood up, crushing any poor innocent monster and hopped down into the arena, shaking the ground as he did so as Tyler walked out of the cage and towards me but I shook my head and gestured my head to the corner which he did as I walked towards the corner by the cage.

"Are you insane?" I heard Jennifer hiss to me but I ignored her as Orion and Antaeus went to the other corners "Weapons?" I asked as Antaeus raised his hands, cracking his knuckles and grinning. Orion held up his bow and hunting knifes, glaring at me. Tyler held up Shadowslayer and the shield I gave him while I held up my hunting knifes.

"Luke, will you be referee?" Antaeus said while Luke nodded as he turned towards us "I am Poseidon's favorite son, brother. I shall offer your head to him as a tribute." he said as everything around me died down till I could hear the even and anxious breathing.

All you could hear was the roaring sounds of the monsters till Orion ran towards Tyler while I ran at Orion as Tyler also ran at him as our weapons clashed along with the roars of Antaeus and the monsters.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey **guys, I apologize for not updating like I have been so expect slow updates but anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Zoe POV**

"Eight hundred year old demigod at your service." Percy said going into a bow as Rachel laughed, taking his hand and pulling him up while a ugly feeling started growing in my chest "You know, that ugly feeling that you get in your chest is called jealousy." Tyler said walking beside me "I'm not jealous." I said looking at him.

"Sure, then why are you glaring at Rachel?" He said with a raised eyebrow "I'm not." I said but he rolled his eyes "Zoe, I may not be the brightest when it comes to women. Same goes with Percy but I do know a glare when I see it." he said looking at Rachel and Percy talk "Connor told me what happened." he said suddenly "What are you talking about?" I said confused as he smirked.

"You locking lips with my brother." He said as my cheeks started to heat up "I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking away from him, trying to find something else to observe but my eyes kept going back to Percy "Connor said he saw you and Percy on the beach, lip locking. He was going to say he saw you kissing someone but thought it would be better if he kept his mouth shut. Didn't want to end up with arrows sticking out of him." he said chuckling.

"Do you love him?" He said while I looked at him shocked "And before you answer my question, don't give me the usual "I'm a loyal hunter of Artemis." crap. I know that some type of feelings developed between you and him, I just don't know what kind of feelings." he said looking back at me "I don't know." I answered honestly as he shook his head "No, I think you do know. You just haven't realized yet or you don't want to accept that you have fallen in love." he said earning a glare from me.

"Crystal, you've been awfully quiet." Percy said turning around as did we only to see Crystal wasn't there "Where is she Percy?" Tyler said "I don't know Tyler, that's why I'm looking for her." Percy said closing his eyes while I felt a blade on my neck, making me freeze "Don't move." I heard someone hiss in my ear.

 _Why didn't I just accept the offer Lady Artemis gave and avoid all this trouble?_

Linebreak

"Antaeus says he is Poseidon's favorite son, but I think otherwise. There are four children of Poseidon here, shall we see whose the greatest?" Percy said while we stared at him in horror while the monsters all started to whisper excitedly. "Are you insane?" Jennifer hissed but he ignored her.

After a few minutes Antaeus spoke "I accept, brother." he said standing up, crushing any poor monster "I also accept, _brother_." Orion spat as he hopped into the arena along with Antaeus while Tyler was pulled out of the cage.

"Weapons?" He questioned as Antaeus cracked his knuckles grinning like a mad man. Orion raised his bow and hunting knifes, glaring at Percy in hate while Tyler held up his weapons as did Percy.

"He's going to get himself killed." Jennifer said as Tyler and Percy ran straight for Orion "Good idea to get rid of Orion first, then deal with Antaeus." Annabeth said as we all watched the three sons of Poseidon exchange deadly blows.

 **Percy POV**

Orion was a better fighter than I predicted as me and Tyler forced him on defense but couldn't get past his defense. "You won't defeat me, dear brother." Orion spat kicking Tyler back and spun around just in time, blocking my attack, making me growl.

"Neither will you." He snarled throwing me back. "Are you positive about that?" I said running towards him "No more messing around. Tyler needs help." I muttered forcing Orion back on defense but still surprised I haven't disposed of Orion yet.

"Your training with the Primordials mean nothing." He spat flipping over me and gave me a small gash on my back as he kicked me forward which I should've expected but what I didn't expect was hitting someone else.

Thinking it was Antaeus, I put my hunting knife against their neck till I saw it was Tyler.

"Wrong person." I said flipping over him and attacking Antaeus.

"I will take great honor in hanging your head on my wall. Poseidon will see I am his favorite son." He said reaching out to grab me but I shadow travelled behind him only for a arrow to land beside me "No powers allowed," Luke said smirking. "Skills only."

 _Oh how I wish I could just flash up there and kick his ass._ I thought side stepping Antaeus and slashing at his back knee only for him to throw me into the cage, knocking the wind out of me and making me see black spots.

"Percy!" I heard someone say as the earth shook beneath my feet "Look out!" I heard as I looked up and saw Antaeus massive foot about to crush me.

"Move! " I heard Zoe scream as I rolled to the side, avoiding Antaeus's foot but he seemed keen on squashing me like a bug.

"Quit moving!" He yelled as I rolled from one side of the arena to the other, but knowing my luck, I hit the wall. "I have you now." He said raising his foot to crush me till I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and yanked me underneath him.

 _Did I really have to see that?_ I thought disgusted to see it was Tyler who saved me "Whose saving who now?" he said smirking while I glared at him till I saw Orion raising his hunting knifes to impale Tyler.

Quickly, I hopped up and blocked the attack that no doubt would've killed Tyler and kicked Orion backed "You were saying?" I said watching Orion get up as he growled, making me smirk as I ran towards him.

"Round two?" I said as he growled and attacked me with ruthless attacks. "I am still older than you by thousands of years and know a lot more than you." He said as our weapons clashed "Older? Yes, but knowing more than me? I don't think so." I said delivering a overhead strike which he went to block as I spun out of the way and left a nasty gash on his ribs and back, making him yell in pain and glare at me in hate. "You won't defeat me." He said while I smirked "Yes, I will." I said propelling myself towards him, surprising him as I yet again forced him on defense but this time I was slowly getting past his defenses.

After about five minutes, I finally managed to get Orion pinned on the ground. As I went to end him, Luke stood up "Release him?" Luke demanded while I stared at him confused tll I realized he wasn't looking at me but behind me as I turned around and saw Antaeus upside down, wrapped up in the chains while I smiled.

 _Impressive Tyler. Take Antaeus off the ground and he can't heal._ "Alright," Tyler said smirking "I'll release him." he said piercing Antaeus ribs as he roared in pain slowly turning into golden dust.

"Orion." Luke said looking towards us as I smiled and pressed the hunting knife deeper into his neck "Kill them." he ordered as all the monsters stood up, baring their fangs or reaching for weapons while Tyler quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a dog whistle and blew it but it didn't make a sound while Luke laughed.

"What was that supposed to do?" He said mockingly as a hellhound the size of a tank, possibly the biggest I've ever seen appeared in the arena, making me stumble back in shock, summoning my longbow, I was about to release a arrow but Tyler stopped me.

"Don't! It's Ms. O'Leary." He said while I stared at him like he grew a second head "She's on our side, look." he said pointing at the massive hellhound that was tearing through Luke's forces "We don't have a lot of time before she gets overwhelmed. Come on." he said as pulling me away from Orion and towards Zoe and the others.

"You can thank us later." Tyler said opening the door "Thank you?" Annabeth said glaring at him "Escape now, argue later." Bianca said as Tyler ran towards the hellhound, who was apparently named _Ms. O'Leary._

 _Only Tyler would have a pet hellhound._

"Come on." He said running toward the exit that Ms. O'Leary created as I ran towards the boy who I fought earlier "What are you doing?" I heard Crystal shout "Keep going, I'll catch up!" I shouted back as I picked him up.

"What are you doing?" He said fighting me "Keeping us alive." I said as shadows swallowed us.

Linebreak

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Jennifer demanded while I looked around and saw Crystal and Zoe also glaring at me "It was the only way-" "The only way?!" Zoe said as I sighed and saw Nico getting scolded by Bianca, Tyler being scolded by Tyler and Rachel. _Looks like we're all getting scolded._ I thought till my head snapped to the side and my cheek burned.

"Why did you have a stupid grin on your face? Is something funny?" Crystal snapped while I stared at them confused "I don't have a stupid grin on my face." I said only to feel a sharp sting on my other cheek while my eyes snapped towards Zoe "Everyone shut up!" I shouted as everyone quieted down and looked at me.

"That was the only thing that would get us out, _alive and intact."_ I said glaring at everyone "Trust me, the last thing I wanted to do was put Tyler in danger. Or anyone in danger. Yes, it was risky but it was needed. I planned on getting Orion taken care of but some things happened and he got away." I said turning my gaze too Annabeth "It isn't Rachel's fault so don't blame her. If you're going to blame anyone, blame me. I should've been paying attention but I wasn't." I said creating a small fire.

"I'm going to look for wood. Be back." I said walking off into the labyrinth.

 **Tyler POV**

"You people are crazy." The boy who Percy fought in the arena said pulling off his helmet, his face gleamed with sweat while Annabeth gasped "I remember you." she said looking at him in shock. "Ethan Nakamura. You were one of the undetermined kids in the Hermes cabin, years ago."

"Yeah, and you're Annabeth Chase, I remember." He said glaring at Annabeth as he stood up.

"What-what happened to your eye?" She said as he looked away and I got the feeling that was one subject he would _not_ go into.

"You must be the demigod from my dream," I said earning looks of confusion from everyone "The one that Luke's people cornered in the labyrinth. Good thing it wasn't Nico." I said slightly glaring at Nico.

"Whose Nico?" "No one," Annabeth said quickly. "Why were you trying to join the Titans?" She said as he sneered "There is no right side. The gods never cared about us. Why should I-" "Join a army who makes you fight to the death?" Percy said as Ethan looked at him "You're a perfect example why the gods should be destroyed. You faithfully served them for eight hundred years, took everything away from you. Then they try to kill you, even after everything you did for them." he said glaring at Percy with his one eye.

"You're nothing but a dog that keeps going back to the Olympians." He spat while Percy's eyes burned with hate as he grabbed Ethan by the throat and slammed him into the wall, the ground shaking slightly beneath us "Call me that again and I'll take your other eye out." he said pulling out a hunting knife and brought it towards Ethan's eyes.

He probably would've cut Ethan's eye out but Zoe interfered, grabbing his hand as her eyes snapped towards hers and almost immediately, all traces of anger vanished as he released Ethan.

"Your lucky son of Nemesis." He spat walking off "I'm not going to argue with you." he said struggling to his feet "Thanks for the help but I'm out of here." "We're going after Daedalus," I said. "Come with us. Once we get through the labyrinth, you're welcome back at camp." I said as he barked out a humorless laugh.

"You really _are_ crazy if you think Daedalus will help you." "He has too," Annabeth said "We'll make him listen." she said while he snorted "Yeah, well. Good luck with that." he said walking past us but I grabbed his arm. "You're just going to head off alone into the maze? That's suicide." I said as he turned towards me with barely controlled rage.

His eye patch was frayed around the edges and the black cloth was faded, like he had been wearing it for a long time. _But how long?_ "I didn't ask for you to save me. Mercy has no place in this war." Then he ran off back into the darkness, back the way we came.

"We need to talk." Zoe said taking Percy's hand and dragging him to the fire that he made.

 _Good luck Percy_

Linebreak

"You should give him a break." I said sitting beside Zoe "What do you mean?" she said looking at me "Percy. You and the others shouldn't have been so hard on him." I said looking back at Percy to see him talking to Rachel.

"Surely there could've been another way for us to get out." She argued as I sighed, knowing this will be a long talk. "Percy told me he foresaw the future. Said he saw all of us fighting for Antaeus's entertainment till we tired out and he finally decided to fight us, or he would make us fight against each other. That was the only way for _all_ of us to survive. Me and Percy had the best chance against Orion and Antaeus, not saying that you and the others can't." I said quickly as her mouth opened then closed.

"Antaeus likes entertainment. We figured if we made the stakes high to where only one of us will live, we knew he would take it and he did. Don't be too hard on Percy." I said seeing Percy take off his hoodie and give it to Rachel only for Zoe's glare to intensify.

"Are you even listening to me?" I said shaking her shoulder roughly as she looked at me "Yes Tyler, I was listening to you. But it doesn't mean I don't have to like it." she said looking at Percy and Rachel exchanged a few words till he stood up and walked towards the fire while Rachel leaned up against the wall and threw Percy's hoodie on while Percy laid on the cold, hard ground beside the fire.

"Nobody likes how Percy does things, Zoe. But he's always right in the end, despite how the events turn out." I said standing up and walking towards Percy.

"Long day, huh?" He muttered making me jump, since I thought he was asleep "No Tyler, I'm not asleep. I was getting ready to till I sensed you near me. What's up?" he questioned, his back still facing me as I sat on the ground beside him.

"Long day indeed." I said staring into the flames "Do you know who the demigod is?" I said as he nodded "Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. Found him in the labyrinth just before I headed to camp." he said turning towards me "What were you and Rachel talking about?" "She thought it was her fault that we got caught. I talked to her about it but she didn't seem convinced, Annabeth's words hit her hard." he said sitting up.

"I Don't know why Annabeth is acting like this." I said shaking my head "She never acts like that, I don't know why she acts like it now." I said as he suddenly smirked "She's jealous." he said while I stared at him "Annabeth?" I said as he nodded "Jealous?" I said again "I don't think so, Percy." I said leaning back "I don't know Tyler, she seems pretty jealous." he said while I rolled my eyes.

"And what about you?" I questioned while he looked at me confused "What do you mean?" he said while I rolled my eyes "Looks like Zoe and Crystal are fighting for your heart." I said earning a nasty glare from Percy.

"Aphrodite's probably having the time of her life right now, isn't she?" I said as he nodded "You know she is." he said staring up at the ceiling "You better head to bed Tyler. Tomorrow we'll find Daedalus, I'm sure of it." he said as I nodded and leaned up against the wall, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Linebreak

"Do you feel that?" Percy said looking at me while everyone else stopped and looked at us confused "What are you two talking about?" Annabeth said while I looked down the dark hallway, sensing the presence.

"It feels...ancient, powerful, sinister." I said while he nodded till his expression suddenly changed to one of horror "He's rising." he whispered, gazing down the hallway in shock and disbelieve "Who's rising?" Nico said confused and curiously.

"Kronos." I said breathless as everyone's eyes widened "We need to stop him." I said looking at Percy "We can stop him before he even has the chance to rise. Strike him down before he even rises." I said looking back down the hallway "No." Annabeth said shaking her head "If Kronos is really rising, we need to find Daedalus as soon as possible and head back to camp." "If Kronos rises, Daedalus won't matter." Percy said summoning his hunting knifes "I'll check it out. If he is rising, we need to warn the Olympians." "I'll go with you." I said while he nodded, surprising me since he's always keeping me away from powerful beings, especially Kronos.

"We'll go with you." Annabeth said but Percy shook his head "Too many children of the big three here. He'll sense us coming, I can conceal my aura. We'll be fine." "And what about Tyler?" Jennifer said "He's fine, let's go." Percy said turning himself into water and was slowly dissolving.

"Tyler." Annabeth said as I turned towards her "Here." she said pulling out her Yankees ballcap and gave it to me "Be safe." she said "Come on Tyler, we don't have a lot of time." Percy said while I nodded and used the water to sense Percy directly in front of me. "Ready?" He said as I nodded, taking a few deep breaths then put the cap on "Ready." I said as he turned toward the entrance and ran towards it with me behind him.

Linebreak

Before we reached the exit, we heard voices: the growling, barking sounds I heard at Mt. Saint Helens, telekhines. "At least we got the blade," One said. The master will still reward us. "Yes! Yes!" We heard another shriek. "Rewards beyond measure!" It said while me and Percy exchanged glances.

"Um, yeah," another voice more human and familiar said "Well, that's great. Now if you're done with me-" "No half-blood." a telekhine said. "You must help us make the presentation. It is a great honor!" "Gee thanks," The half-blood said "Ethan." Percy muttered beside me "I knew I should've left his sorry but in the arena for Ms. O'Leary to chew on." he muttered and I couldn't agree more.

As we emerged from the tunnel, a blast of cold air hit me, making me shiver. "Where are we" I said looking around to see a very familiar sight "Mount Tam." Percy said as I spotted two telekhines about twenty feet downhill placing something on a big rock, something long, thin and wrapped in black cloth that Ethan was helping them unwrap.

"Careful, fool," one of the telekhines said. "One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body." The telekhine said warningly while Ethan swallowed nervously. _Please touch it and save me the trouble_ "Maybe I'll let you unwrap it then."

As we neared them, I glanced up at the mountain peak where a black marble fortress loomed, just like how I'd seen in my dreams. Just looking at it reminded me of an oversized mausoleum, with walls fifty feet high."How do the mortals miss _that_?" I said pointing at Mount Othrys "The mist is heavy here Tyler, look." he said pointing below the summit as I followed his line of sight and saw he was right.

Everything below the summit seemed fuzzy to me, as if there were a thick veil between me and the lower half of the mountain. There was magic going on here, really powerful magic.

Above me, the sky swirled into a huge funnel cloud. I couldn't see Atlas, but I could hear him groaning in the distance, still laboring under the weight of the sky just beyond the fortress.

"There!" I heard making me jump, thankfully I was invisible so no one saw me.

Reverently, he lifted the weapon as Percy gasped wile my blood turned to ice. "Not possible" Percy whispered in shock. "that should've been destroyed at Mt. Saint Helens." He said as I observed the weapon.

It was a scythe, a six foot long blade curved like a crescent moon, with a wooden handle wrapped in leather. The blade glinted two different colors, steel and bronze.

It was the weapon of Kronos, the one he used to slice up his father, Ouranos, before the gods had taken it away from him and used it to cut _him_ to pieces, casting him into Tartarus. Now the weapon was reforged.

"We must sanctify it in blood," the telekhine said looking at Ethan. "Then you, half-blood, shall help present it when the lord awakes."

Me and Percy looked at each other till we both ran towards the fortress, both of us determined to stop Kronos before he even rises.

We dashed through a dark foyer and into the main hall. The floor shined like a mahogany piano-pure black and yet full of light. Black marble statues lined the walls.

I didn't recognize the faces but I knew I was looking at images of the Titans who ruled before the gods. At the end of the room, between two bronze braziers, was a dias.

And on the dias, was a golden sarcophagus.

"This isn't right," I muttered as we approached the dias. "Where are the guards?" I said observing the sarcophagus.

The sarcophagus was exactly how I remembered-about ten feet long, much too big for a human. It was carved with elaborate scenes of death and destruction, pictures of the gods being trodden under chariots, temples and famous world landmarks being smashed and burned. The coffin itself gave off a aura of extreme cold, like I was walking into a freezer.

"I don't know Tyler." Percy said summoning his hunting knifes as I drew Shadowslayer, feeling a little comfort from the famliar wweight in my hands.

Millions of questions swirled in my head. _What would happen if I opened the lid? How did they make a new body for him?_ All these questions in my head and I didn't have a answer for any of them, all I knew was he was about to rise and I had to strike him down before he gets his scythe.

We stood over the coffin, the lid was decorated even more intricately than the sides, decorated with scenes of carnage and power. In the middle was an inscription carved in letters even older than Greek, a language of magic.

"Kronos, Titan of Time." Percy translated as his fingers reached for the lid till they suddenly stopped "I don't understand," he said looking at me. "Where are the other Titans? Surely they would be here for when Kronos rises." He said looking around the room "You said Kronos needed one more demigod to join the Titans in order for him to rise, maybe they're waiting." I said putting my hand on the lid, getting ready to push it off but Percy stopped me.

"Percy," I said aggravated "This is our chance to destroy Kronos before he even rises. " I said as he turned towards me. "We could stop the death and destruction before it even happens." I said putting my hand back on the lid "That's just it Tyler," he said taking my hand off the lid "We've changed many prophecies but this isn't a minor prophecy. It's the _Great Prophecy._ This concerns not only if the gods live or not, but it concerns _everyone._ Demigods and mortals alike, this includes mom." he said as my eyes snapped towards him.

"I know you want to stop the war and death before it even happens and I want to also, but if we try to change it, instead of helping, we might make it worse." He said looking at the coffin "We _check._ If Kronos is in here, we leave and report it back to the Olympians." "And if he isn't?" I questioned as he looked at me.

"We head to camp as fast as possible." He said putting his hand on the coffin as did I. "One," He said as frost started to gather on our hand "Two," I said preparing myself for the evil that's about to be unleashed "Three." we said in sync as we pushed the golden lid and it fell to the floor with a huge _WHOOM!_

We lifted our weapons but couldn't comprehend what we were seeing. "What the-" Percy started as voices were heard but we continued to stare in shock at what we were seeing.

Mortal legs, dressed in gray pants. A white t-shirt, hands folded over his stomach, a piece of his chest missing-a clean black hole the size of a bullet wound, right where his heart should be. His eyes were closed, his skin was pale, blonde hair...and a scar running along the left side of his face.

The body in the coffin was Luke.

Linebreak

"What has happened?!" one of the telekhines shrieked as Percy pulled me away from the coffin. "Careful," the other demon warned. "Perhaps he stirrs. We must present he gifts now Immediately!"

The two telekhines shuffled forward and knelt, holding up the scythe still wrapped up in the black clothing. "My lord." one said. "Your symbol of power is remade."

Silence. Nothing happened in the coffin, thankfully.

"You fool," the other muttered. "He requires the half-blood first." it said as Ethan backed up "Woah, what do you mean, he requires me?" "Don't be a coward," the other hissed. "He does not require your death. Only your allegiance. Pledge him your service. Rennounce the gods. That is all."

I know it wasn't the best thing for me to do, but hey, it also wasn't the worse. "No!" I yelled, taking off the cap. "Ethan don't!"

"Trespasser!" The telekhines hissed and bared their fangs at me. "The master will deal with you soon enough." One hissed as Percy appeared next to me "Ethan don't," he said looking at Ethan. "Don't listen to them." He said as Ethan looked at him, his expression was something like pity.

"You should've killed me, Percy. ' _An eye for an eye.'_ You ever hear that saying?" "Yes Ethan, and I understand it's meaning." "I understood it the hard way, when I discovered my godly parent. I'm the son of Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge. This is what I was made to do." He said turning towards the dias.

"I renounce the gods! What have they ever done for me? I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos."

The building started to rumble as a wisp of blue light rose from the ground at Ethan's feet and drifted toward the coffin and begin to shimmer, like a cloud of pure energy. Then it descended into the sarcophagus.

Luke sat bolt upright, starting me and Percy but when his eyes opened, they were no longer blue, they were a solid gold, just like the coffin. The hole in his chest was gone. He was complete.

Kronos, the King of the Titans and Titan of Time had risen.

We watched in shock as he leaped out of the coffin with ease and where his feet touched, the floor froze like craters of ice. His eyes scanned over Ethan and the telekhines with those horrible golden eyes, as if he were a newborn baby, not sure what he was seeing. Then he looked at me and Percy and a smile of recognition crept across his mouth.

"This body has been well prepared." His voice was like a razor blade running over my skin. It was Luke's, but not Luke. Underneath his voice was another, more horrible sound, an ancient, cold sound like metal scraping against rock. "Don't you think so, Percy Jackson?" He said looking at Percy as did I to see him standing there frozen, his eyes shifting between sea green and gold as Kronos threw back his head and laughed. The scar on his face rippled.

"Luke feared you," he said looking at me "His jealousy and hatred kept him obedient and for that, I thank you."

Finally, I found my nerve and lunged at the thing that used to be Luke. Thrusting my blade straight at his chest, but his skin deflected the blow as if he were pure steel.

He looked at me in amusement, then flicked his hand and I flew across the room and slammed into a piller. As I struggled to my feet, I saw Percy, a mere blur moving to Kronos but as he did, Kronos merely looked at him and Percy fell to the ground, screaming and clutching his head.

"Let's see how powerful you truly are without your brother watching over you." Kronos said, gripping the handle of his scythe. "Ah...much better." He said. "Backbiter, Luke called it. An appropriate name. Now that it is reforged completely, it shall indeed _bite back."_

I ran towards him only to feel like I was running through Jell-O. "Not very powerful, are you?" He questioned tossing me back into the wall and Percy along with me.

I managed to get up and sling Percy's arm around me as I hauled us toward the exit. "Run, little hero," He laughed "Run!" he said as we slowed down again.

I glanced back to see him approaching us leisurely, swinging his scythe around as if he were enjoying the feeling of having it in his hand again. "Wondering what's wrong with your brother?" He said, still making his way toward us.

"He has been a bad boy and he needed a lesson." He said as I fought with all my will, but to no avail.

"TYLER!" I heard as something sailed past me, and a blue hairbrush hit Kronos in the eye.

OW!" He a moment, it was Luke's voice, full of surprise and pain as I surged forward and ran into Rachel and the others who were standing in the entry hall, their eyes wide with shock and dismay.

"Luke?" Annabeth said. "What-" "We need to get Percy out of here, something's wrong with him." I said, looking at Percy to see him sweating buckets as Jennifer slung his other arm over her shoulder.

"AFTER THEM!" Kronos roared. "No!" Nico shouted raising his arms as a jagged spire of rock the size of a eighteen wheeler erupted from the ground right in front of the fortress as the front columns came crashind down and making smoke billow everywhere as we ran back into the labyrinth and kept running, the roar of the Titan Lord shaking the entire world behind us.

Linebreak

"Tyler!" Chiron exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug "What's going on Chiron." Annabeth said looking around to see the campers in armor and setting up traps. "Kronos's forces are going to attack camp, using the labyrinth." We heard as Thalia appeared wearing a silver tiara with a bow in her hands.

"Thalia," I said surprised as she gave us a hug "What are you doing here?" I said as she looked at me "Lady Artemis sent us here." she said turning to Percy "Glad to have you back," she said looking at Percy as he drank some water. "Good to be back." He said standing up "Here," she said handing him a shield and spear "It was fun using it, but they belong to you." she said but he shook his head.

"They belong to you now." He said as she rolled her eyes "Just take them." she said glaring at him. "If I take them, will you leave me alone?" He said while she shrugged her shoulders "Depends." she said smirking as he took them from her as they suddenly turned into a pen and watch.

"Thank you, Thalia." He said as she waved it off "Don't worry about it, I have my own set." she said smiling while he smiled back and looked at Jennifer "You should head back with your sisters and prepare for the battle." he said as she nodded and gestured for Bianca to join her as the three walked over to the hunters who were getting setup in the trees.

"I'm going to help the nature spirts get ready." Grover said "I'll be in the command tent, Chiron." Annabeth said as he nodded and looked at me "I need you to stick with Chiron." he said as I went to speak but he stopped me.

"I know you aren't happy with this, but I need you and the others to reinforce any positions that Chiron tells you." He said as I nodded, not happy with this.

"Tyson, go help the Hephaestus cabin set up, please." Percy said as he nodded and ran towards the Hephaestus cabin "Please, watch over him." I heard Percy mutter to Chiron, whom nodded. "He'll be safe with me. You also stay safe." he said as Percy nodded and looked at Crystal "I'll be fine, Percy." she said as he nodded and looked at me.

"Be safe." He said while I nodded "You too." I said as he looked at the campers for a few minutes till he walked off into the bustling campers.

 **Percy POV**

"Mind if I join you?" I said as the hunters all spun around and saw me "Feel free." Thalia said as I nodded as Jennifer walked up to me "Hey." she said as I nodded as we fell into a tense silence.

"Are you okay?" She said while I continued to gaze at the bustling campers "Of course," I said looking at her "Why wouldn't I be?" I said as she looked at me. "No seriously, are you okay?" She said as I raised an eyebrow "Tyler told us what happened." she said while I frowned "With Kronos." she said in a lower voice as my eyes widened.

"I know for a fact that if you truly wanted to destroy Kronos, you would with ease. We're all worried and want to help. So, what's up?" She said as I sighed "I don't know. I went to attack him, then I felt a pain in my head, as if there were another presence in my head, but the pain left once we were away from Kronos." I said as she opened her mouth to speak, but the horn sounded three times while we exchanged glances.

"It's starting." I said as Jennifer jumped up and ran towards her Thalia and the others with me behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay Percy?" Jennifer said unsure as I went to speak but someone else spoke first "Why wouldn't he be okay?" we heard as Zoe and a few others walked up "Nothing." I said slightly glaring at Jennifer as the campers aimed catapults at Zeus fist where the entrance was at "Do you think the Titans will come?" Serenity said as i gazed at the entrance, sensing multiple presences moving towards us, fast.

"Immortals can't get involved in wars, can they?" Maria said as I summoned my longbow "The gods don't get involved in something like this, they leave it to the mortals and demigods, but the Titans obviously don't care and they'll do whatever they want to get what they want." I said still sensing the presences till I felt an immortal among them.

"Looks like we got a Titan after all." I muttered as everyone looked at me "Which one?" Serenity said curiously while I smirked "Now is not the time to be curious, is it?" I questioned as she glared at me, making me smirk. "As long as it isn't Kronos, we'll be good." I muttered, putting a arrow in the shaft as it went silent for the longest time till laistrygonians giants burst out of the entrance "Fire!" I heard as Greek Fire lit up the path, destroying many hellhounds and laistrygonians but more and more seemed to take their place.

I took several deep breaths till I released my first arrow, hitting two hellhounds. _Two birds with one stone._ I thought releasing another arrow and hitting a laistrygonian giant getting ready to crush a campers, the cries of pain heard. _Just the thing I didn't want Tyler hearing._ I thought miserably as I released three more arrows and killing several giants and dracaena "Where's the mysterious Titan at?" I muttered, pulling out my hunting knifes and jumping into the fray.

"Percy!" I heard, probably Jennifer say but I ignored it and continued my onslaught on the monsters, trying to find the Titan "Where are you?" I muttered, ducking under a trident "JACKSON!" I heard, making me smirk "Found him." I said as Perses plowed through his own forces, rage burning in his eyes and I know who it was directed at.

 _Me._

"I thought I could get a better challenge, maybe one of the original twelve Titans?" I said smirking "I am the Titan of Destruction. You are in my domain." He said gesturing to all the death and destruction around us and I realized with a sudden chill, that he was right. In his domain, he's probably has enough power to match one of the original twelve Titans and defeat them.

"No matter." I said running towards him as he summoned his sword and jabbed forward at me which I parried, but what I didn't expect was the fist coming towards me.

 **Zoe POV**

"Where's Percy at?" Jennifer said, looking at the battle raging all around "I don't know, look for wherever the most destruction is at and you'll find him." I said, looking around for Percy "Where are you?" I muttered till the tree we were in shook and a groan was heard "That...hurt." we heard as Percy slowly stood up, his nose obviously broken while his eyes burned with fury.

"What happened?" Jennifer said in shock as he looked at her "Perses." He said shadow travelling away till fire erupted in the sky near the center of the battlefield. "Told you." I said hopping down from the tree and running towards where Percy would no doubt be.

"Lord Kronos has plans for you, Jackson. Plans you won't like." I heard as Perses and Percy clashed "Really? Well, tell him that I'll pass." he said slashing at Perses stomach while I quickly released an arrow at Perses "Zoe?" Percy said with shock and confusion obvious in his voice "What are-" he didn't get far till he was thrown roughly into a tree where he slumped down, unmoving.

"Now to deal with you, girl." Perses said smirking as he rushed towards me, our blades clashing till a loud screech was heard as Kampe emerged from the tunnel, glaring at the campers "You already lost," he said kicking me to the ground where I lost my breath "Kronos has already won." he said raising his sword to impale me till a sword emerged from his stomach as his eyes widened. "Not while I'm still breathing." Percy hissed as Perses dissolved into golden dust "Need a hand?" he questioned, pulling me up "I had it under control." I said glaring at him.

"Sure you did." he said holding his ribs "Are you okay?" I said as he nodded "Just a scratch, nothing too big," he said but I didn't buy it "Now where's Kampe at?" He said moving but immediately lost his balance as I caught him "Maybe you should take a break." "I'm fine Zoe, trust me." he said trying to stand but I held him down "Stay." I ordered as he glared at me but stayed as I caught an Apollo camper going by.

"Percy needs help." I said as he nodded and knelt beside Percy, putting his hands on Percy's rib and making him yelp "Several broken ribs, I need to take him to the infirmary so we can get this fixed." he said gesturing for several more campers to help Percy up "Just a scratch, huh?" I said as he glared at me "Whatever, find Kampe and make sure Tyler doesn't try to fight her." he said as the campers hauled him off "Being on earth is dulling my senses and making me soft." I heard him mutter as I quickly searched the battlefield and saw Tyler and Annabeth pinned down by Kampe as I struggled to get over to them but monsters kept blocking my path.

Just as Kampe went to kill them, a giant rock slammed into her as Daedalus and his hellhound pet appeared out of the entrance, along with the hundred handed one that we found in the labyrinth.

I quickly ran over to Tyler and Annabeth and pulled them up "Where's Percy?" Tyler said observing the battlefield "Infirmary." I said as their eyes widened "How-" he started but I stopped him "No time." I said as he nodded "You're right, there's a Titan somewhere-" "Me and Percy took care of it." I said while he looked a little surprised but nodded as the battle started to die down.

 **Tyler POV**

In total, we lost sixteen campers but had two if not three times the wounded, Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo and cabin leader and Castor, son of Dionysus were killed. We're going to burn their shrines after the camp sing a long.

"Terry Johnson." I heard as I turned around and saw Dionysus "Where have you been?" I said as he floated over beside me, his shoes a inch over the ground "Trying to keep the minor gods on our side. Apparently, their very loyal to your brother and left," "When you tried to kill him?" I said earning a glare from him.

"I'm sorry about your son, Castor." I said sincerely, while I may not like Dionysus, that doesn't give me a right to be rude to him even though he's always rude to me.

When he didn't say anything, I continued "Did you save Chris? The one from the labyrinth?" I questioned as he looked at me "The gods are getting ready to fight Typhon. You demigods must be ready to defend Olympus. Kronos will throw everything he has at you." he said floating towards the big house "And you tell me Tyler Jackson, did I heal Chris?" he said disappearing and leaving the smell of grapes as I turned toward the campfire and saw Chris sitting beside Clarisse and I swore their hands were interlaced, but he was being greeted warmly, even though he knows he doesn't deserve it.

As I searched the campers, I saw Percy and Zoe, sort of in the shadows but I did notice her head was on his shoulder and their hands were interlaced and they both seemed...happy.

 _He deserves it more than anybody._ I thought walking towards them "Hey Tyler, come and join us!" Will shouted as I nodded and walked over to them, knowing this is the last time anyone will have a peaceful moment for a long time.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, ain't the best but it's something, feel free to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright everyone, this has been happening for a while and I'm sick of it. I've been recieving some rude messages and also seeing it in the reviews, yes I haven't been updating in a while but I have some things happening in my life that I need to get straight before I focus on a story.**

 **Some of you sent me messages saying I'm a great writer and I appreciate it and some of you didn't.**

 **Yes, I made a few mistakes in the story that I will go back and fix, but I want to finish the story first. So, if you like it, great and I hope you enjoy the rest of it and thanks for the positive feedback, but for those who didn't, don't be an ass. You aren't writing. I put a lot of time and effort into this story. If you don't like it, don't read it and don't send me messages or make comments saying how terrible a story it is. If I make a mistake, tell me and I will go back and fix it.**

 **Just wanted to get this off my chest, but here's another chapter for everyone so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Zoe POV**

"Tyler," I said as he turned around and looked at me. "Sup Zoe," he said smiling while I smiled back. "Have you seen Percy anywhere?" I said while he frowned and looked around camp. "I don't know Zoe, did you check the beach? He's been there a lot in his free time." "Yes, that was the first place I checked." I said looking around.

"Oh yeah," he said snapping his fingers. "He took Crystal to meet our mom, said he'll be back soon." "Crystal?" I questioned, that same anger bubbling up in my stomach while he nodded. "Yeah, remember Crystal? The daughter of Oceanus-" "I know who she is!" I snapped while he recoiled in surprise. "Sheesh, no need to bite my head off." He muttered while I sighed.

"Why is he with Crystal?" I said while he raised an eyebrow. "He wants to show her around New York." "He's been showing her around New York for the past two months," I stated while he nodded. "Well, they were together-" I glared at him. "Dang Zoe, what's got you in a bad mood?" He questioned but I ignored him and walked towards the dining pavilion.

"You're jealous," he said while I whirled on him. "What?" I said as a smile slowly appeared on his face. "You're jealous of Crystal," he said pointing his finger at me. "I'm not jealous of anyone," I said getting ready to walk away but he grabbed my shoulders, holding me in place. "Are you in love with my brother?" He said seriously while I stared at him in shock.

"First of all, get your hands off me," I said as he took his hands off my shoulder. "Second of all, why would I be in love with him?" I said but honestly, I think I am in love with Percy. After the incident on the beach a few weeks after Percy came back to camp, I haven't really been thinking of anyone else but Percy.

I'm not acting like one of Aphrodite's love sick children, who are constantly flirting with Percy, and to top it off, Aphrodite came and visited me in person, finally happy that one of Lady Artemis's most devoted followers have finally fallen in love.

I, of course denied this but she merely giggled and said this will be interesting, more interesting than Helen and Paris. I thought she made me fall in love with Percy just to give up my oath. I was about to end the love goddess right there but she told me you can't grow a seed without water. So, I guess you could say I did fall in love with Percy but I don't know if he loves me back.

"Zoe," Tyler said waving his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What?" He rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, you okay?" He said while I nodded. "So, you didn't answer my question?" He smirked. "Do you love Percy?" He said while I glared at him, hoping he'll give up and drop it but judging from the grin that was growing each second on his face, he wasn't.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" I said but he shrugged, "I don't know. It depends if I want to use this as blackmail or not." He said while I glared at him. "Yes," I said looking down. "I do love him," I muttered loud enough for him to hear. "I knew it," he said while I looked at him shocked. "How did you know?" "I knew something happened between you two on the quest to save Artemis, I just didn't know what. Afterwards, I noticed you two got a lot closer, that kiss on the beach proved my point. I was just waiting for one of you to admit it." He said smiling.

"If you love him, just tell him." "What do you think I've been trying to do?" I said while he nodded. "But I think he loves her more than he does me." I said but he shook his head. "Not me," he said smiling till a serious expression adorned his face. "I understand this is the first time you ever experienced love romantically, but Zoe. Do _not_ say something you'll regret, don't say something that will only drive you two further apart. I think he's trying to sort out his feelings now that Crystal is back." He said. "I think that's why he's with her so much," he said while I nodded as the conch horn sounded.

"Come on," he said smiling. "Let's go to lunch."

 **Percy POV**

"Percy, who is this?" My mom said curiously. "Mom, this is Crystal," I said gesturing Crystal forward. "She was my girlfriend from around three hundred years ago," I said while her eyes widened. "Was?" She said while I rubbed my neck awkwardly. "What happened?" "I'm a daughter of Oceanus, Ms. Jackson," she said while my mom looked surprised.

"Oceanus?" She questioned while Crystal nodded. "As you know, the gods do not like the Titans-" "Their children included." I said while she looked at me aggravated, probably for interrupting her. "The main reason Percy hated the Hunters was because they captured me and took me to Olympus, where I was executed for being a demi-Titan." My mom looked at me with a look that demanded an explanation.

"How come you never told me this?" She said. "There's a lot of things he hasn't told you Ms. Jackson," she said smirking at me while I glared at her. "Really?" My mom said looking at me. "Yes ma'am," "Please dear, just call me Sally." She said while Crystal smiled and nodded.

"Do you two want to stay for dinner?" Me and Crystal exchanged glances. "It's fine Sally, we don't want to bring any monsters to your home." Crystal said but my mom insisted, so we stayed for dinner.

And I'm glad we did. "So Crystal, what made you come back? Not that I meant it in a bad way," my mom said quickly when she saw Crystal's expression. "Might as well tell her," I said sighing and bracing myself for either a lot of slaps I'm bound to receive or the scolding lesson, but knowing my luck, it'll be both. "Has Tyler ever told you of his quests?" "Yes he has," she glared at me. "And all the dangers that were in them." _First thing on my to do list when I get back to camp. Beat Tyler to a pulp._ "Do you know of Percy's identity?" "Him living with the Creator of the Universe?" Crystal nodded. "Yes I do." "On their third quest before their fourth, the Olympians found out about Percy's identity-" "And as you know, they were paranoid and tried to kill me-" "And in doing so, they drew Percy to the Titans." I closed my eyes, expecting a sting on my face but didn't feel anything.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my mom in confusion. "Tyler told me you joined the Titans but he never said why." She said while I nodded. _Maybe I won't beat Tyler to a pulp._ "But Percy didn't really join them, he just became a spy. This is where I came in-" "Although I didn't really need it." "Quit interrupting her Percy," my mom scolded. "It's disrespectful." She said while I stared at her in disbelieve.

"Wh-" "Percy," my mom said while I bit my tongue, biting back a comment I know will get me slapped. "Thank you Sally," Crystal said smirking at me. _Why must I get the terrible luck._ I thought as a hand grabbed mine from underneath the table. I looked at Crystal but she wasn't looking at me. "With all the bad history Percy has with the Olympians. Chaos was worried Percy wouldn't return back to the Olympians when the time came so he brought me back." "To make sure he returned back to the Olympians?" My mom questioned while we nodded.

My mom sat there, obviously processing everything she heard but she also looked like she wanted to say something, but not in public. "Crystal," I said as she looked at me. "Can you head down to the store? I forgot my mom needed some supplies." She nodded while I wrote down some random supplies on a piece of paper. "Thank you," I said while she released my hand and stood up.

"There's a store down the road, that's where we get our supplies." I said as she opened the door and headed outside while I looked at my mom. "What do you want to talk about?" She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" I just stared at her.

After a few minutes, she sighed. "Percy," she said clasping her hands around her coffee cup. "I had a few visitors around a year ago. Since I could see through the mist, I knew it was a immortal but I was more surprised when the immortal appeared along with Tyler, who came home last year with a Hunter of Artemis who goes by the name Zoe Nightshade." My heart skipped a beat.

"Percy, lady Artemis visited me along with a few of her Hunters. They told me a few things that I refused to believe. It just seemed bizarre, I just couldn't grasp my head around it. One of her Hunters, Jennifer, I think said the same thing. I never believed it, but I want to hear it from you." I already knew what this was about.

"Yes," I said looking at my hands and for a second, my surroundings changed. My hands were suddenly covered in blood, bullets sailed past me, a dead body beneath me. "Percy," I heard as my surroundings returned back to normal. I looked up and saw my mom looking at me in shock. "What they told you is true." I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "I don't like it any more than you do. I've had to live with it for eight hundred years. The Olympians won't clean up their mess, someone has to do it or else the world will plunge into even deeper darkness. It's a burden that no one but I can carry." "But why?" I looked away.

"As you know, the sea doesn't like to restrained. This could be understood in many ways. Let's just say I saw some events that I wasn't supposed to see and tried to change the course before it happened. The Fates weren't happy with this," I said finally looking at her. "This is the price I pay for intefering with Fate." I said as she opened her mouth but I stopped her.

"I will not tell you." I said as it fell into silence. "I love you Percy. I always will, despite what you do. I can tell this is hurting just talking about it so I will not pressure you." I nodded gratefully. "Zoe stayed here while Tyler went to school. He refused to go to camp, despite the monster attacks. But what really had my attention was Zoe. Over the year I spent with her, I noticed she spoke about you more and more. I wanted to ask but it was none of my business." "Why didn't you? I am your son?" I said but she shook her head.

"Tyler told me he sensed a somewhat growing attraction between you and her. He told me of the kiss you two shared at the beach." I felt my cheeks heat up. _I take it back. I'm not going to hurt Tyler, I'm going to kill him._ "I think she's in love with you and I think you love her but now that Crystal is back, your feelings are mixed up." That basically sums up my problem.

"Yes mother, that's it," I said hearing footsteps. "Mother, may I have your blessing?" She looked at me confused. "What?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "I'll just feel a lot better with your blessing." "Okay," my mom said confused. "I give you my blessing." She said while I nodded as Crystal walked back in.

"Let's go Crystal, my mom's going to be busy."

Linebreak

Spending all day with Crystal was better than I thought. It reminded me of the good times we had before she was killed. I took her to the movies. I found it hilarious that she had a look of awe on her face. Afterwards, we went to Dylan's Candy Bar store, after that, we walked through Central Park. "I miss this," Crystal said swinging our interlaced hands back and forth slightly as we sat on a bench while she leaned her head on my shoulder. "What?" I said looking at her.

"When we used to walk like this in the forests, hide from Alexander." She said chuckling slightly while i smiled slightly. "I miss those too," I said looking up to see the sun setting. "Best we head back to camp," I said while she nodded as I vapor traveled us to camp.

 **Zoe POV**

I sat at the beach, watching the waves gently lap against the shore. "Hey," I heard someone say. Usually, I would be excited to see him, but not now. "You going to talk?" "Where were you?" I said looking at Percy. "With Crystal." "Of course you were," I muttered. "What was that?" "Nothing," I said standing up and walking away but he grabbed my hand.

"Hey, where you going?" He said surprised while I jerked my hand out of his. "To bed." "What? You don't want to stay?" He said slightly disappointed. I really wanted to stay but I just wanted to get away from him right now. "Bye Percy," I said walking away from him. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" He said running to catch up with me.

"Why are you mad?" He demanded but I kept walking till he stood in front of me. "Will you leave me alone?" I snapped but he shook his head. "Not until you tell me why you're so mad at me?" I glared at him. "You want to know why I'm mad?" "Yes." "Because every time I want to see you, you're off with Crystal!" "I'm showing her around New York!" "Every day?" I demanded.

"I'm trying to get some things sorted out," he muttered. "Oh yeah, like what?" I said while he glared at me, his eyes hardening. "Why does it even matter to you? You hate the male population anyway, why am I any different?" "You aren't," I said quietly while he stared at me shocked. "What?" "You aren't!" I screamed at him. "You're just like the rest of them! A lying, cheating pig!" I screamed. "You're right. You're far from perfect." I said in a quieter voice as multiple emotions flashed through his eyes.

His sea green eyes looked shattered, like the life was sucked out of them. Hurt, anger, and acceptance were visible. Only then, did I realize what I just said. "Percy-" Before I could apologize, he was gone.

 **Three months later**

Three months. For three months, I tried to speak to him but he was gone before I reached him. He was around Crystal more and more, much to my disliking. It seems everywhere I go, I see them talking and laughing, Percy's sea green eyes sparkling with mirth. I knew it was my fault he's around her twenty four seven but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

"I told you not to do something rash and you go and do it anyway." I heard Tyler say, but I kept my eyes on Percy and Crystal, hands interlaced and laughing. Seeing the scene made anger swell my heart, but also pain. "What were you thinking?" He said while I finally turned to him. "I don't know-" "I think you do. Let's stop beating around the bush and come out with it." He said seriously while I sighed and looked at Percy. Instead of feeling anger, I felt nothing but guilt.

"I was mad. He was always with her and I desperately wanted to tell him I felt." I said while he stared at me for a few minutes till he sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to say. Just hope you haven't burned that bridge," he said looking at Percy. "You hurt him once, I don't want it happening again. Just know that could've been you." He said walking off.

I stared at Percy, seeing him laugh till he noticed me looking at him. His sea green eyes becoming a dull green, the same three emotions from three months ago resurfacing.

He turned around, walking towards the opposite end of the beach with Crystal. I hoped he would've looked back, glance but he didn't. I walked back to Artemis's cabin. For three months, I've been able to hold back the tears, but not this time. Tyler's words ringing in my ears.

 _That could've been you._

 **Percy POV**

Me and Crystal were walking to our usual spot on the beach till she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" I said looking at her. "Percy," she said turning towards me. "What happened?" I looked at her confused. "I noticed these past few months, you've been sad. I know it had something to do with Zoe," usually whenever someone mentions Zoe. She gets a look of annoyance, but not this time.

"So what happened?" "Nothing happened Crystal." "Then why have you been ignoring her? Not just every once in a while but nonstop?" She questioned while I sighed and told her everything. "Are you mad at her?" The truth was, I wasn't. I could never be mad at her, it just hurts. "No, it just hurts," I said. "A lot," I said while she nodded. "I bet, I know you love her, possibly more than you loved me." She said taking my hand in hers.

"I love you Percy, I do and you'll always have a special place in my heart. Plus, you tend to voice your thoughts in your sleep," she said while I turned red. "Are you sure?" I questioned unsure, "I don't want to date you and hurt Zoe yet I don't want to date Zoe and hurt you-" "Percy," she said smiling. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said as I hugged her, smiling.

"Thank you," I said but she waved it off. "I need to go see Chiron?" "What for?" She said frowning, "I got a job for Tyler.

Linebreak

I don't know Percy," Chiron said uncetainly. "It seems risky, even for you." He said looking up at me, "I know Chiron, but Nico contacted me this morning, saying the Sword of Hades was stolen, possibly by one of the original Titans." I said leaning back in my seat.

"When you fought Atlas Percy, even you had a hard time fighting him." He said while I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it was a tough battle and I could've won, but I was worrying about everyone else around me, plus I had to be careful with my powers because I could've possibly destroyed Mount Tam and everyone in California." I said as he nodded.

"Okay, while I may not like it. You have my permission to help Nico," he said as I nodded and took a deep breath. _Time for the hard part._ "Actually Chiron," I said fidgeting with my fingers. "I was thinking Tyler could handle this one," I said as his eyes widened. "And before you argue, just hear me out," I said earning a nod from him.

"Multiple Titans escaped Tartarus, I already dealt with most of the minor Titans. Pallas before I came to camp and Perses when Kronos's forces attacked camp six months ago, leaving Prometheus and eight out of the twelve Titans born from Ouranos and Gaea. If it is a Titan, whicn is most likely it is. This gives Tyler a chance to prepare. It braces him so whenever he does face a Titan, he'll be ready." I said as a thoughtful look appeared on his face but I knew he wasn't convinced.

"I would never put Tyler in danger, Chiron. You know this but he needs this, so does Thalia and the others." I said while he looked hesitant but nodded. "The children of the big three are the only ones who have the best chance at defeating a Titan. I'll even send Thalia if it makes you feel better." "Why not send Bianca? She will also need experience when it comes to Titans." He said curiously.

"I was going to, only to realize it was a terrible idea." I said while he raised an eyebrow, gesturing for me to explain. "Not to be rude or insult her, but she doesn't have any real experience. Like Thalia, who lived most of her life on the streets and fighting monsters. Or Tyler, who has fought powerful monsters and the Titans for nearly five years, or even Nico, whose been living by himself for a year and a half. Plus her being near Nico would only start a fight." I said as he nodded, starting to see where I'm headed.

"Plus ever since Bianca joined the hunt, he's been very...dark." I said while he nodded, "I agree. I see your point Percy." He said while I nodded. "They'll be fine. That Titan won't stand a chance." "Do I need to contact Lady Artemis?" "Already did it, she should already be here." I said while he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I'll go grab Tyler and brief him on his new assignment."

Linebreak

After searching around camp, I found Tyler sitting at the campfire from last night along with Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. "Tyler!" I shouted getting their attention. "Hey Kelp Head." Thalia said while Tyler mocked glared at her, "I thought I was Kelp Head?" "You both look the same so why bother," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll make it easier for you. He's Kelp Head 1 and you're Kelp Head 2." "Why am I two?" He demanded. "Because I'm the oldest." I said earning a glare from him. "Got a job for you." I said as they all stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Tyler said but I stopped them.

"This is for Tyler and Thalia." "Surely they could come with us, right?" Thalia said but I shook my head. "Not this one. Any other yes, but not this time." I said as Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but Tyler stopped her.

"Annabeth," he said as she looked at him. "It's nothing big, we'll be fine." He said reassuringly while she nodded.

As we walked towards the big house, Tyler asked me what job they were doing. "Nico needs help in the Underworld, he'll fill you in on the details. There's a likely chance a Titan will be there." I said while they both stared at me in shock.

"A Titan?" Thalia said, like she couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Yes, I want you three to take care of it." "But Percy," Tyler said looking at me. "Can't you take care of it?" He said as I nodded, "I could. But you need to know what it feels like fighting a Titan. There are still nine Titans left, it will most likely be a major Titan." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You can do it, I know you can." I said smiling at him as Thalia opened the door to show Nico and Chiron talking.

"You're here," Nico said hugging Thalia and Tyler, then me. "Fill them in on the details, I'll shadow travel you there." I said but he shook his head, "I can do it." He said while I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Good luck, you three," I said as shadows swallowed them. "They'll be fine." Chiron said reassuringly while I nodded, still staring at the spot they were at till I turned towards him.

"Have you seen Zoe or Cyrstal?"

 **Zoe POV**

"Can I speak with you?" I heard as I turned around and saw Crystal looking at me. "Why?" I questioned suspiciously, for all I know she could try to kill me. "I just want to speak with you about some things." She said shrugging her shoulders, signaling it was nothing important but with the way she kept fidgeting with her fingers and not making eye contact with me signals it was something of importance.

"Sure," I said as she nodded and gestured toward the beach. "Want to talk there?" She said as I nodded and walked beside her towards the beach.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I said looking at her, "Percy." She said after a brief moment silence. "What about him?" I said, pain erupting in my heart. "I know some...problems have erupted between you and me ever since I came to camp and I know what you're thinking," she said sitting down in the sand "Yes, I did and still do love Percy, but I know he loves you more than he does me." She said as my eyes widened.

"What-" "Please don't play dumb with me, I know you're in love with him. Everyone in camp are either suspicious or know." She said as her shoulders suddenly slumped,. "Did Percy ever tell you about me?" she questioned as I nodded and sat down beside her. "Not a lot, but he did say some things here and there." I said looking back towards the sea.

"We met when we were eight. I ran into him when I was walking home, at first I didn't like him but I guess that was because of my heritage, but later on, I slowly warmed up to him and some feelings started to grow between us," she said. "I knew who Alexander was but I never knew he was a son of Hyperion. When me and Percy were walking towards his house, we got attacked by monsters. After Percy disposed of them, he took me to Alexander and they both explained the Greek world to me. Two years later, me and Percy finally got together on the fourth of July, he told me of who he really was and everything he did, expecting me to be scared of him and call him a monster, I didn't. I didn't understand at the time but I do now," she said looking at me again.

"Percy is a great soul, a person whose seen so much but doesn't let it get to him. He's made some choices in the past that still haunt him to this day. When I was killed, I knew it would affect Percy terribly. I could only hope he would move on but he didn't. I waited for Alexander to enter the Underworld but he never did, I don't know where he's at. Percy knows but he won't tell me," she said.

"I know for a fact that he loves you and vice versa. The way he looks at you was the same way he looked at me. When Chaos first brought me back, I was excited that I would finally be with Percy again, but when he spoke of you, I was confused. I noticed that he spoke of you in a way that he never did with me. I was extremely jealous at the time, what did you have that I didn't? Why would he love a hunter of Artemis? The same one who killed me and took everything from him? During my time here at camp, I noticed how close he is with everyone here. When he was with me and Alexander, he was always guarded and looking around warily, as if expecting a monster or god to jump out at us, which could've been possible but the only time I seen him without a guarded expression was the day he took me to the Void." She said smiling softly.

"Here, he has no mask up. He actually smiles and laughs, jokes around and so much more that I hardly saw him do. But with you, you seemingly make his world a little bit brighter. He smiles so big sometimes I'm worried his face will split in two. Don't keep pushing him away, he was really hurt three months ago. I know you love him and he loves you and I won't break something like that up." She said standing up and offering me a hand. "Maybe you should go see him, he's at the big house." She said as I took her hand as she pulled me up. "If you truly love him, don't keep hurting him. I can easily see that despite all the hard times he's had with the Hunters, he never would hurt someone. Especially a woman. Yes, he did before but he was blinded by hate and pain." She said smiling at me while I smiled back.

"I need to go see Chiron anyway," she said tossing her head to the side "So I guess this makes us friends right?" She said while I smiled and nodded. "Yes, it does." I said as we walked side by side to the big house.

 **Percy POV**

"Where are those two?" I muttered to myself. After twenty minutes of searching for them, I finally gave up and sat on the big house porch beside Chiron. "Why do you look tired?" He said raising an eyebrow as I looked at him.

"I spent the last twenty minutes looking for Zoe and Crystal, but to no avail. I give up." "Have you checked the beach?" He said as I froze and slapped my forehead. "Idiot," I muttered. "Of course, they'll be there," I said standing up. "But I thought they hated each other. Why would they be talking if they hate each other." I said as he shrugged his shoulders while I heard voices.

Turning around, I saw probably the most shocking scene in my whole life, and that's saying something with all the stuff I've seen.

Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and Crystal Bishop, daughter of Oceanus. Both who hate each other with every fiber of their being were walking side by side and talking like they were best friends.

"What-" I said as they looked at me. "Hey Percy," Crystal said smiling at me as she walked past me. "Chiron, I can I speak to you real quick?" She said as he nodded as they both walked inside. I turned towards Zoe. "So how have you been-" I had the air knocked out of me as Zoe wrapped me up in a hug as butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said that." "Zoe?" I questioned, still unable to grasp what's happening but I also wasn't complaining. "Are you talking about what happened three months ago?" I said earning a nod from her but she still didn't say anything. Slowly and cautiously, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me "It's fine Zoe, I already forgave you." "Thank you Percy," she said softly as I nodded while we stood there on the porch, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

"Where were you?" I said as she looked up at me. "Talking to Crystal. Why?" She questioned while I shook my head "Just worried, that's all." I said as Chiron and Crystal walked out and had different reactions.

Chiron looked surprised but Crystal smiled. "Oh, hello Zoe." Chiron said still surprised at seeing Zoe. "Didn't know you were here," He said turning his gaze towards me. "Your classes start soon Percy. Don't want to be late for them." He said as I nodded and looked down at Zoe. "Want to come with me?" I offered.

"I'd love to." She said smiling at me. _What did those two talk about and what happened to the fierce and cold hearted Zoe Nightshade that everyone knows and fears._ I thought looking at Crystal suspiciously to see her roll her eyes at me "I didn't do anything." she mouthed to me as Zoe interlaced her fingers with mine, sending a spark of electricity up my spine as we walked hand in hand, ignoring the looks of shock from everyone we passed as we headed to the arena where I'll possibly be embarrassed by Zoe.

 **Seven months** **later**

"So Luke's monster infested ship is heading to New York?" I said earning multiple nods from Chiron and the other cabin leaders. "If they continue the path their on, they'll land in New York by tomorrow morning." Annabeth said while I nodded. "How about Grover? Any sign from him?" I said as she shook her head sadly "We're still looking," she said sadly.

"Could we stop them?" Charles suggested. "Possibly slow them down till we get organized." He said as a thoughtful look appeared on Chiron's face. "Possibly," he said as I looked at the map. "We could blow it up." I said as everyone looked at me. "Blow it up?" Travis said while I nodded "That'll destroy a large amount of the monsters there and it'll give us time to set up defenses when Kronos attacks." I said as Charles nodded.

"He's right, destroying the Princess Andromeda would give us enough time to get set up. We have the explosives for the job." "Yes," Chiron said nodding. "But who to send?" "Send me." I said as everyone looked at me, "I'll be in the sea. A domain I'm perfectly fine with. Plus being a champion of shadows and night really does help also." I said looking at Chiron. "Would that be wise though?" Annabeth said unsure. "You're nearly sixteen. Your birthday is just around the corner, not even a week away. If Kronos manages to get his hands on you-" "They'll be fine Annabeth, if it'll ease your worries, I'll also send Tyler along with them." Chiron said looking at me, but I know why he wants to send Tyler with me.

I told Chiron about what happened in the labyrinth when I encountered Kronos. Sending Tyler would ease his worries and help get me back safely.

"We'll be fine Annabeth." I said reassuringly but she still didn't seem convinced. _She must be thinking about what happened when I encountered Kronos in the labyrinth._

"Alright," She said after a moment of silence. "We've known this was going to happen for a while, that's why we used those old ships in the New York Bay as little training sessions. It won't even take long, five minutes at the most." I said while Charles nodded. "Percy can help me plant the Greek Fire while Tyler watches our backs, after that Percy will shadow travel us away and we'll be good to go." He said as everyone finally nodded.

"If that's everything, then meeting dismissed." Chiron said as we all stood up and headed to the door.

Linebreak

"Please be save." Zoe said pulling me into a tight hug while I hugged back. "Don't worry about me." I murmured into her hair as she looked up at me. "With all the things that happen to you, it'll be hard not to worry about you." She said while I chuckled. "Okay mother." I said looking past her shoulder to see Charles talking to Silena, obviously trying to ease her worries also.

"Where is Tyler?" She said while I smiled. "Sent him over to Rachel, didn't want him to worry about all this." I said gesturing to the campers who were moving around and checking armor and weapons. "Let him have a little peace before he finally has to taste war," I said looking back down at her. "How are the Hunters doing?" I said while she raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you care about the hunters?" She said. "We made peace last year, so now we're on good terms. They said me and Tyler were the only good males in the entire world." I said a little boastful as she punched me in the chest. "Watch it," she warned. "I'm fine with you having a little arrogance but don't let it get to your head." She said as I laughed and pressed my forehead up against hers.

"Never." I said softly, staring into her obsidian eyes that seemingly shined when night arose.

I no doubt looked like a idiot staring at her like that, but I definitely looked like a idiot when she pressed her lips against mine.

After a few seconds, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me as she wrapped her fingers in my hair.

"Percy!" I heard as Zoe slowly pulled away from me, looking at me with multiple expressions moving across her face, but not a single one was guilt, confusion, or shock.

"Be safe," she murmured as Charles appeared. "There you are," he said breathing hard. "I've been looking all over for you," he said till he recognized Zoe in my arms.

"Oh," he said, obviously surprised. "Um, well, I'll be by the stables," he said rubbing his neck awkwardly. "See you there," he said quickly turning away from us and walking toward the stables. "Not often you see him so...flustered." I said chuckling as I looked back towards Zoe. "I'll be fine." I said as she nodded and albeit, released me as I released her.

"See you at lunch." I said as she nodded as I walked away from her towards Charles, who was leaning against the wall. "Ready?" He said while I nodded. "You can take Blackjack, Tyler won't mind." I said looking in the stables for a pure black Pegasus.

 _"BOSS!"_ I heard someone scream in my head as I cringed, but was still smiling. "Hey Blackjack," I said stroking his mane. "Has someone been grooming you?" I said noticing that his fur was smoothed out and clean. "I know for sure that it wasn't Tyler, he's too lazy to do that." " _I agree boss, it was the pretty daughter of Aphrodite. By the way, got any donuts?"_ He said while I rolled my eyes, "Silena?" I questioned as I think he nodded.

" _Yes, that one! By the way, do you have any donuts?"_ He said while I grumbled and pulled out a few sugar cubes. "All I have are these," I said holding them out to him. " _I'll take it!"_ He said munching on the sugar cubes as he shivered, in pleasure or from a sugar rush, I don't know and probably never will. " _So, need a ride?"_ He questioned as I nodded and gestured for Charles to join me.

"You remember Charles, right?" I said as he shook his mane up and down. " _Yeah, is he the one that needs a ride?"_ He questioned while I nodded. "We also need to pick up Tyler, and for the last time, stop calling me your boss." I said aggravated. " _Sure thing boss."_ He said completely ignoring what I just told him. "Hop on Charles, we still need to go pick up Tyler." I said opening up Blackjack's cage as Charles slowly got on Blackjack.

"Alright Blackjack," I said giving the horse a look. "This isn't Tyler so you can't go full speed. You'll probably throw him off and we don't need that." I said as Charles adjusted himself on Blackjack as I led them outside the stables. " _Do you also need a ride boss? I can take two."_ He said flapping his wings but I shook my head.

"I have my own transportation," I said using the winds to lift me up in the air. " _What?! I thought Zeus would never permit a child of Poseidon permission to fly in his domain?"_ "I know, but Ouranos will." I said looking at him and I swear on Chaos's name, if a horses eyes could widen, Blackjack's definitely did.

" _Ouranos? Like, the primordial god of the sky, Ouranos?"_ He questioned while I nodded. "There's a lot you don't know about me Blackjack, but after this I'll tell you everything." I said as Blackjack got ready to take off. "If he tries to get out of hand, just apply pressure with your legs to his sides, he'll understand and slow down." I said as Charles nodded. "Go ahead Blackjack, I'll be right behind you." I said as Blackjack shot off into the sky while I turned around and saw Zoe looking at me.

"I'll be fine, seriously." I mouthed to her, smiling as I turned around and shot off into the sky, easily catching up to Blackjack and Charles. "Mind telling me what you and Zoe were doing?" He yelled over the wind. "Just talking." I yelled back as we approached the beach to see a black prius there. "It certainly didn't seem like it." "Blackjack, land beside that car." I said pointing at the prius as he slowly started to descend to the ground, but instead of landing beside the prius, he landed on top of it.

"I said _beside_ it, not _on top_ of it." I said glaring at him. " _Eh, it means the same thing to me."_ He said back while I rolled my eyes. "Hey Tyler," Charles said snapping Tyler out of his shocked state. "Is it time?" He said dreadfully while we nodded as he sighed and looked towards Rachel. "I got to go, see you later." He said getting ready to get out of the car but Rachel quickly kissed him.

"Good luck," she said blushing slightly. "Go kill some monsters for me okay?" She said as he nodded dumbly and got out of the prius. "He reminds me of Apollo's sacred cows. Slow, dumb, and bright red." I muttered to Charles as he laughed slightly. "Did you have to land on Paul's prius?" He demanded, glaring at Charles as he put his hands up.

"Don't glare at me, I'm not the one driving." He said as Tyler's glare went down to the horse. " _Like I told the other boss, it means the same thing to me."_ Blackjack said as Tyler mounted him. "I'll make up some kind of excuse for your father." She said while he nodded as Blackjack slowly rose into the air as did I.

"Wonder what Annabeth will say if she hears about this?" Charles teased as Tyler drilled holes into his back. _He's been hanging around Thalia too much, his glare is slowly becoming like hers, scary, but not as scary as mine._ I thought smiling slightly as the sun started going down. _Looks like Apollo's chariot is on auto pilot, he and the other gods must be fighting Typhon._ I thought as we neared the Princess Andromeda.

"There it is." Tyler shouted, pointing at Luke's monster infested ship. "Yeah, we see it Tyler. Blackjack dive!" I said as Blackjack tucked his wings in and shot towards the ship, a mere blur shooting past the mindless monsters who didn't see them, but I have to admit, I barely saw Blackjack till they landed on the lower deck as I shadow travelled towards them.

"The engine room is this way," I said looking down the hallway. "Let's go." I said as Tyler nodded while Charles gazed at a picture of him and Silena till he tucked it in his back pocket and nodded as we made our way toward the engine room.

"Do you smell that?" We heard as we froze, hearing footsteps above us. "Telekhines," I mouthed as one of them spoke. "I smell demigod." "Please," another monster said. "The last time you said you smelled demigods, it was a tuna sandwich." "No really," the telekhine said sniffing the air. "I'm _positive_ there's demigods someone, we should check the lower deck." "What we need to check is your sense of smell." The monster said as their voices slowly faded away.

"Come on, we're nearly there." Charles whispered as we continued towards the engine room.

Linebreak

"How long do you think it will take?" Tyler questioned as the voices neared. "Ten minutes at the most." "We don't have ten seconds," he said looking toward the door till he got a glint in his eyes, a glint I know all to well.

"I'll distract them, you guys get the charges planted. We'll meet on the upper deck." He said turning towards the door, "Tyler, don't be stupid. I'll just use shadows to hide us." "You can't hide the explosives, Percy. I'll be fine." He said bursting out the door, cutting through several telekhines and running up the stairs, the demigods chasing after him.

"You know who he gets that from right?" Charles said as I planted more explosives on the panels. "Let's hurry." I said as we quickly planted explosives over the control panels and the engine itself.

"Let's go," he said closing the door as quietly as possible but I stopped him. "I got a better idea, we might get hurt but do you trust me?" I said and without a hesitation, he answered. "Yes." He said as I smiled and nodded, putting my hand on his shoulder as shadows swallowed us.

Once the shadows dispersed, we were at the beginning of the hallway that leads to the engine room. "Follow my lead." I said dropping my bag that held all the explosives, but now holds cans of peaches as they all spilled out while he did the same.

I knelt down and started to slowly pick up the cans, releasing my aura a little, hoping it'll draw a few monsters and it did.

"There!" We heard. Spinning around, we saw Ethan Nakamura pointing at us as monsters surged toward us. "Come on!" I said picking up the last can while he quickly picked up his.

Jumping up, we ran down the hallway with Ethan hot on our tail.

We were almost to the engine room, but we were suddenly thrown to the ground roughly. "Nowhere to run this time, Jackson." Ethan said smirking as a few giants walked towards me and Charles, cracking their knuckles and grinning.

Linebreak

As we were dragged down the hallway, I stole a glance at Charles.

His camp-Half Blood t-shirt was torn, he had a busted lip and a black eye. "You okay?" I whispered as he looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "I'm fine, Percy." He said as they dragged us up the stairs.

"We're heading to the upper deck," he said confused as my head started to hurt while my ears were ringing. "Percy!" I heard Charles say beside me, but it sounded faint.

"Kronos," I whispered out through clenched teeth. "Kronos is here." I said as we appeared on the deck where hundreds of monsters were in a circle, and in that circle was Tyler, who was clutching his arm and the Titan Lord himself.

"No," I groaned out as everyone looked at us while Kronos smiled. "Ah," he said looking at me as the pain increased tenfold, making my head feel like there was a hammer pounding inside it. "Knew if young Tyler was here, you would be somewhere nearby." Kronos said walking towards me as the giants on either side hauled me up.

"You think you were sneaky joining us, didn't you?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder as the pain in my head was making me want to crack my skull open. "I will admit, you had us fooled most of the time, but you slipped when you talked to the daughter of Oceanus." He said walking towards his throne.

"Percy," I heard Tyler say frantically. "What did you do to him?" I heard him yell but then a thud was heard, along with a groan of pain as I tried to surge towards him but the pain and giants held me back.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to the son of Chaos, that is what you prefer to go by after all. The son of Chaos." Kronos said and I could literally _feel_ the smirk on his face "Those mortals are very clever when it comes to pain. Give them wealth and power and they'll do whatever you want. Came in handy as you can tell. Mr. Jackson over there is injected with a serum that sends pain flaring up the body, mostly the mind. Plus, it makes them _very_ obedient." He said as I snarled and randomly threw a large fireball at where his voice was coming from.

It was silent for a while till I heard his metallic voice."Congratulations, you destroyed the pool, such a shame." He said while the monsters around us laughed mockingly.

"Where did you find these two?" He said as I opened my eyes very slowly. "They were heading to the engine room." Ethan said as I made eye contact with Tyler and saw he had a black eye.

He looked at me in shock and worry as he looked at the bag I had on but I understood what he was saying. _Did you plant the explosives?_

I nodded my head slightly as relief entered his eyes but suspicion entered Kronos's eyes. _Please buy the lie._ "Open their bags." He ordered as our eyes widened while a couple of the giants ripped the bags off and looked inside.

Grunting, he poured the contents as many monsters scrambled back. If the bag really was full of Greek Fire jars, we would've all blown up.

I could hear Kronos breathing hard, trying to control his anger. "Did you perhaps, capture them near the galley?" He questioned as Ethan paled considerably, making me smirk. "Um-" "And did you...perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?" He roared as Ethan scrambled back in terror, then turned on his heels and ran towards the engine room.

I would've laughed at the scene but Kronos whirled on me, a crazy look in his eyes while my smirk vanished. "You think you're really sneaky, don't you?" He questioned as I looked at Tyler. "We'll catch up." I said as the water around us rose and wrapped around him, then pulled him out to sea as I lit my arms up with Greek Fire, killing the giants as I turned toward Charles, but someone put their hand on my shoulder as pain erupted up my body.

"Forget them." I heard Kronos whisper as my mind started to feel funny. "Forget the campers," he whispered into my ear as faces of the campers started to go fuzzy "Forget Katie, Grover, Tyson, Chiron, Jennifer, Bianca, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia," one by one thier faces started to fade from memory. "Forget Tyler." he said as Tyler slowly started to fade from my mind. "They are your enemies."

"Forget Zoe." he said as Zoe slowly started to fade, leaving a girl wearing a silver outfit, coppery skin, obsidian eyes with a slightly upturned nose, giving her a Persian princess look.

"Don't listen to him Percy!" I heard Charles shout as my eyes snapped open, regaining some control as I looked towards Charles.

He must've noticed my desperation because his hands slowly moved up to his wrists, where the dentonator is, eyes shut tight. "What isss he doing? What isss that on hiss wrissst?" A dracanae by the destroyed pool hissed.

 _I'm sorry Zoe._ I thought as fire erupted around us.

 **Tyler POV**

The thing about demigod dreams? They aren't really dreams, more like messages. I was standing on Mount Tam.

As I looked around, I saw I was in a dark palace at the top of a mountain. Sadly, I recongized it: the palace of the Titans on top of Mount Othrys.

The main pavilion was open to the night, ringed with black Greek columns and statues of the Titans. Torchlight glowed against the black marble floors. In the middle of room, a armored giant was strugged under a weight of a swirling funnel cloud-Atlas, holding up the sky.

A group of giant men and women stood nearby over a bronze brazier, studying images in the flames. "Quite an explosion," a female said. "It doesn't matter Phoebe." a male said, he wore black armor studded with silver dots like a starry night. His face was covered in a war helm with a ram's horn curling on either side.

"True Krios," a male dressed in gold robes with eyes like Kronos. But his entire body glowed. He reminded me of Apollo, but his light was harsher and his expression crueler said. He looked familiar till the name Krios kicked in and I realized, with a sudden horror, I was looking at Krios, Titan of the South and Titan of Constellations and Hyperion, Titan of the East and Titan of Light and the other major Titans that escaped Tartarus.

I will go east and marshal our forces along with the others," Hyperion said. "Krios, you shall remain here and guard Mount Othrys." "And why do I have to stay? Why do you and the others get to have fun while I babysit Atlas?" Krios said glaring at Hyperion. Under the sky, Atlas bellowed in agony. "Let me out, curse you! I am your greatest warrior. Take my burden so I may fight!"

"Quiet! Hyperion roared. "You had your chance Atlas. You failed. Kronos likes you just where you are. As for you, Krios, do your duty." "And if you need more warriors?" Krios asked as they all laughed. "What can those puny demigods do against us?" A female said. _Must be Mnemosyne._

"The only one who can defeat us would be Percy Jackson," Hyperion said. "Without him, they are useless." "Besides," a man with ocean blue eyes said "Even if the gods do defeat their first challenge. They will not defeat _him."_ he said while they all nodded. "Resume your attack on Poseidon, Oceanus. The rest of you, come with me." Hyperion said as Oceanus disappeared in a flash.

"in a few days, Olympus will be in ruins and we shall gather here to celebrate the sixth golden age!" He said as they disappeared in different flashes as the dream shifted to show Nico Di Angelo looking straight at me.

"See what I mean? You and Percy won't survive against them without a little help, do you really think you can defeat them with ease?" He said. _Where are you Percy?_ I thought desperately as my world went black.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. We're nearing the end of the story, a few more chapters and we'll be done. Thank you so much for being patient with me, you guys are the best!**

 **Anyway, enough talking. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Tyler POV**

If you want to be popular at Camp Half-Blood, don't come back from a mission with bad news. Word of my arrival spread like wildfire as soon as I stepped out of the ocean.

That afternoon, Connor Stoll was on lookout duty. He got so excited he nearly fell out of the tree he was in when he spotted me. Usually I would laugh at it, but I wasn't in the mood. Knowing that one of your friends are dead and your brother is either dead or captured by Kronos can do that to you.

It still shocks me that he and Travis are Luke's half-brothers, they certainly don't seem like it. "Tyler!" He yelled hopind down from the tree he was in and ran towards me. "Where's Beckendlrf and Percy?"

Ag the mention of their names, my heart sank. He must've noticed my expression because his smile melted off his face. "Oh, no. Holy Zeus when she finds out..." he muttered as we climbed over the sand dunes.

A few hundred yards away, campers were already streaming toward us, smiling and excited. I stopped at the dining pavilion and looked around camp.

From the dining pavilion, you could see everything. Hills ringed the valley. The tallest being Half-Blood Hill, where Thalia's pine tree stood with the Golden Fleece hanging from its branches, magically protecting the camp. The guard dragon Peleus was so big I could see him from here, curled around the tree trunk, sending smoke signals every time he snored.

To my right spread the woods. To my left, the canoe lake glittered and the climbing wall glowed from the lava pouring down its side. Twelve cabins-each assigned to an Olympian god-made a horseshoe pattern around the commins area. Farther south were the strawberry fields, the armory, and the four-story Big House with its sky blue paint job and its bronze eagle weathervane.

In some ways, camp hadn't changed but yuou could see the war in the faces of the demigods and satyrs. There weren't many at camp like there were four summers ago. Some had left and never come back. Some had died fighting. Others-we try not to talk about them-had left and joined the enemy.

Chiron entered the first the pavilion first, which was easy for him because from the waist down, he was a white stallion. He wore a green t-shirt that said _MY OTHER CAR IS A CENTAUR_ and a bow slung over his back.

"Tyler!" He exclaimed. "Thank the gods you're okay, but where," Annabeth was right behind him and I'll admit, my heart did a little relay race every time I see her and it annoys me to no ends. Ever since Luke became Kronos, things soured between me and her. She belives Luke is still in there and every time I hear it, I get closer and closer to snapping. Percy lost it around six months ago in a war council, yelled at Annabeth for being so stupid, thinking he's in there after everything he did to us and most of the campers agreed with him, me included. Luckily, Zoe calmed him down.

I froze. _Zoe. Oh gods, she'll be so devastated, worse than Silena._ I thought as my heart sank further down. "What happened?" Annabeth said grabbing my arm "Is Luke-" "I don't know," I said stopping her rant before she even started, I'm not in the mood.

Silena pushed toward the crowd as my mouth became dry. Her hair wasn't combed and she wasn't even wearing makeup, which definitely isn't like her. "Where's Charlie?" she demanded, looking around like he might be hiding while I glanced at Chiron helplessly.

Chiron immediately understood and cleared his throat. "Silena, my dear, let's talk about this in the Big House-" "No," she muttered, shaking her head as if denying the inevitable. "No, _no._ "

She started to cry, and the rest of us stood around, too stunned to do anything. With Beckendorf and Percy gone, it felt as if someone had stolen the anchor for the entire camp.

Finally, Clarisse from the Ares cabin came forward. They had one of the strangest friendships ever, a daughter of the war god and a daughter of the love goddess. Ever since Silena gave her advice on her first boyfriend, Clarisse decided she was her personal bodyguard. "Come on girl," she said gently. "Let's head to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

In groups of two or threes, people walked off, heading towards the cabins. Nobody was excited to see me now.

Annabeth wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay Seaweed Brain." "Yeah," I said looking towards the Big House. "Me too."

"I'm sure you did everything you could Tyler," Chiron said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Would you tell us everything that happened?" I didn't want to, but I told them the story, including my dream about the Titans but left Nico and his crazy idea out of the picture.

Chiron gazed down the valley. "We need to call a war councl immediately, to discuss important matters." "Hyperion also said they have more challenges for the gods. And if they do manage to defeat Typhon, he said they won't defeat _him."_ I said as Chiron and Annabeth exchanged glances, meaning their keeping something from me, as always.

"Let's head to the Big House and-" "No," I said interrupting Chiron, "Zoe doesn't know. I need to tell her." I said as Chiron nodded gravely. "She's at the archery range," he said as I turned around and headed to the archery range.

"Please tell Crystal what happened, please. Too much is weighing on Tyler's shoulders."

Linebreak

I found Zoe at the archery range, splitting arrow after arrow with accuracy that only Artemis, the hunters, and Percy have. "Percy! I'm so glad you made it!" I heard looking up to see Zoe running towards me.

"Oh Tyler," she said slightly disappointed. "Do you know where Percy is?" She said as I looked deep into her obsidian eyes.

It didn't take her long to figure out. Her eyes widened with shock and started to glisten with tears. "I'm so sorry," I said, tears threatening to spill. "I should've done something." I said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" She whispered and it all spilled out like a waterfall.

Unlike with chiron, Zoe was probably the closest person to Percy, besides me, she deserves to know. I told her from the time we landed on the princess Andromeda to the water pulling me off the ship.

Once I finished, Zoe looked like silena. But unlike Beckendorf and Silena's relationship, Percy and Zoe's relationship ran deeper than anything I've ever seen, even deeper than our relationship. Her and Percy remind me of that saying ' _opposites attract'_ , two complete opposites but balance each other out perfectly. While it may not seem like it, they do. She reminded me of glass. Glass so fragile if not handled carefully, it would shatter into a million pieces.

I didn't realize I was crying till I felt tears hitting my hands. "Come on," I said standing up and extending my hand out to her "You need rest." I said as she slowly grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

"But the war meeting-" "Can wait." I said walking her towards the Artemis cabin. "It's waited for three days, it can wait for a few more hours." I said as she sent me a grateful look while I opened the door while she walked towards one of the beds.

It took her a while to fall asleep, but once she did, I stood up and felt really tired all of a sudden.

I shook it off and headed to the door but the sleepiness came back, nearly making me collapse to the floor. _"Sleep."_ I heard three raspy voices say as my world went black.

 _Dream_

 _"Tyler?" I heard. Turning around, I saw Cyrstal looking at me in confusion. "Why are you in my dream?" she said while I stared at her in confusion, "Me?" I questioned. "In your dream?" I said while she nodded. "More like its the other way around."_

 _"It isn't a dream," we heard as Jennifer, and a few other hunters that Percy are on good terms appear. "Then what is it?" I questioned, "I don't think I've ever had a dream like this before." "That's because it isn't a dream," we heard as Zoe appeared, looking how she usually does but I know how she really looks in the mortal world._

 _"It's a memory," "A memory?" I questioned as Jennifer went to speak but the memory started to shift and blur out._

 _Once it cleared up, we were back on the Princess Andromeda. "I thought this was destroyed." I said in shock as Percy and Beckendorf appeared out of the shadows. "Follow my lead." Percy said dropping the bag of explosives on the floor, only for cans of peaches to spill out while Beckendorf did the same. "What do you want from me?" I whispered, tears forming._

 _"Tyler, what are you talking about?" Jennifer said but I kept my eyes on Percy as he got done on a knee and slowly started to pick up the cans while Beckendorf did the same. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered again, the tears close to spilling. "Tyler, what's wrong?" Jennifer said as Ethan pointed at Beckendorf and Percy, who both picked up the remaining of their cans and ran down the hallway._

 _"Tyler, what is this?" Jennifer said uncertainly as giants dragged Percy and Beckendorf to the upper deck, where I remember I felt so useless, so weak._

 _"Ah," Kronos said looking at Percy as he gripped his head, pain clear in his features while I looked away, unable to take the pain and guilt. "Knew if young Tyler was here, you would be somewhere nearby." Kronos said walking towards Percy as both giants hauled him up._

 _"You think you were sneaky joining us didn't you?" He said putting his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Tyler," Zoe said shakily while I clenched my eyes shut, unable to look at her or anyone else. "Why are you so cruel?" I muttered, hearing Percy's groans of pain and everything else that I tried to forget. "I will admit, you had us fooled most the time. But you slipped when you talked to the daughter of Oceanus."_

 _"Percy," I heard myself say frantically. "What did you do?" I screamed till a giant hit me, knocking me to the ground. Oh, I didn't do anything to the son of Chaos, that is what you prefer to go by after all. The son of Chaos." I heard Kronos say. "Those mortals are very clever when it comes to pain. Give them wealth and power and they'll do whatever you want. Came in handy, as you can tell. Mr Jackson is injected with a serum that sends pain flaring up the body, mostly the mind. Plus, it makes them very obedient." He said while I shook my head._

 _I didn't want to look, but I did and saw a jet of water grab me and pull me into the sea as Percy's arms lit up in fire, destroying the giants and turning toward Beckendorf._

 _Before he could do anything, Kronos put his hand on Percy's shoulder and whispered a few words into his ear as his eyes started to change colors, one was golden, like Kronos and the other was sea green but it was slowly changing to a golden color. I manged to catch this. "They are your enemies." The way Kronos said it made it sound we were his enemies, not the Titans._

 _Percy caught Beckendorf's gaze and like a sudden agreement, his hand started to move up to his wrist._

 _I couldn't take anymore of it. "Why are you showing us this!?" I shouted as the Princess Andromeda exploded while everyone gasped in shock while Zoe burst out in tears. "What do you want from me!?" I shouted, tears blurring my vision as the memory faded. "I'm so sorry. My children do not know when to stop. Let me help you heroes," someone said as the memory shifted to show a place I know very well._

 _We were in the. backwoods of New Jersey, on a crumbling road lined with run-down businesses and tattered billboard sign. A trampled fence ringed a big yard full of cement statuary. I knew this place all to well._

 _Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium._

 _I hadn't thought of the place in years, I thought it was abandoned till we were suddenly whizzed forward by an invisible force. "Where are we?" Jennifer said shakily, "Medusa's lair." I said as we stopped in front of a horrifying scene. "Is this-" Serenity started. "Yes daughter of Athena. This is Kronos's forces." The voice said while I looked around in shock._

 _Hundreds, if not thousand of monsters walked around, hundreds of demigods walked around or were sitting around campfires sharpening their swords. "What you are about to see will hurt you. Do not jump to conclusions." "Who are you?" I questioned as we whizzed past the monsters. "Ananke." The voice said as we appeared in a room with the Titans themselves._

 _Between the soda dispenser and pretzel warmer was a golden throne. And Kronos himself lounged on it, his scythe in his lap. He wore jeans and a T-shirt, and with his brooding expression he looked almost human. "Lord Kronos," Koios said bowing while the others followed his lead. "Our forces are ready to move." He said while Kronos nodded, a wicked smile on his face._

 _"What about our lovely friend? Is he ready?" Kronos said while they nodded. "Very resistant in the beginning. Took us a while to finally subdue him. But not even he could restrain four Titans." Hyperion said as a figure walked in while we gasped in shock, disbelief, horror, and betrayal._

 _"Lovely," Kronos said as the figure stood beside his throne. The figure himself was muscular. He wore a black T-shirt, camouflage pants and black shoes. His eyes were no longer a sea green, they were a pure golden like Kronos. The figure himself was none other than my brother, Percy Jackson._

 _"Percy," I heard Zoe whisper and I couldn't help but wince at the sound of her voice. It was laced with shock and pain, so much pain. "What did they do to you?" Jennifer whispered while Hyperion waved his hand in front of Percy's face. "Is he actually under Lord Kronos control or is he faking it?" Hyperion questioned while Percy stood there, still as a stone. His face emotionless._

 _"He is," Phoebe said observing Percy. "We made sure of it." "How do we know he won't fight Kronos for control whenever he sees the daughter of Atlas?" Hyperion questioned as a frown appeared on Percy's face while Kronos glared at him. "You fool!" He roared, turning toward Percy, his golden eyes glowing while Percy clenched his head, face full of pain and confusion._

 _"Never mention them you insolent fool." Phoebe hissed as Percy's stood up, face clear of all emotions like nothing happened. "We couldn't erase them from his mind, even with a small part of Lord Kronos essence. If you mention them in anyway, memories will pop up but he will not remember them unless the connection between Kronos and him is severed completely." Phoebe said._

 _"Do you see Tyler," I heard as a woman appeared beside me while I tore my gaze away from Percy and looked at her. She was probably in her mid thirties, she had startling purple eyes that stared at Percy sadly. "Ananke," I said. "What's wrong with him?" I said pointing at Percy. "Why is he fighting for Kronos?" I demanded as Percy's head snapped towards us._

 _"Someone's here." Kronos said looking at us as did everyone else, but I felt like Percy was the only one who could see us. "Percy," Zoe said softly. "Remember." She said while another frown appeared on his face. "Remember," he said while Kronos and the other Titans looked at him in confusion._

 _"Remember." He muttered again as his frown deepened while confusion was clear till I caught another emotion._

 _Realization._

 _"Jennifer," he said while Kronos and everyone else's eyes widened. "Tyler," he said closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands. "Zoe." He said opening his eyes._

 _Instead of being a golden color like Kronos, they were a solid sea green. Filled with confusion and shock._

 _Before anyone could move, Percy had a throwing knife in his hands and went to throw it at Kronos but before he could, a fist collided with the back of his head, sending him to the floor unconscious._

 _Before I could speak, the memory faded. "Why did you do that?" I demanded, glaring at Ananke. "Percy needs our help." I said but she shook her head, making me growl. "Do you not care for him?" I said. I know it wasn't the greatest idea to anger a primordial, especially if it was the Primordial of Fate. "Of course I care about him." "Then why won't you do anything?" I said while she narrowed her eyes, "Tyler," Jennifer said but I spoke before she could continue. "Is he just some puppet to you?" I said moving towards her. "Is he merely a tool to you like he was with the Olympians?" I said as her purple eyes flared up in rage and hate. "Don't talk to me like I'm so fool, demigod!" She yelled, a vicious purple aura surrounding her._

 _"How do you think we felt when Chaos said he needed experience in fighting?" She snapped, "how do you think we felt when we saw him in war? Do you think we liked seeing him so scared, unable to do anything?" She said while I stood there, lost for words. "How do you think we felt whenever he was sent to earth? Unlike the Olympians, we have feelings. Do you think we liked watching him having to kill another person? You don't know how long it took us to convince him it was for the right thing." She said glaring at me. "Do you think we liked seeing the look on his face whenever he murdered another person? The look of disgust, shame, and regret? Do you think it's something we would laugh about?" She screamed at me before a broken expression adorned her face._

 _"You don't think this hurts us too?" She whispered. "We can't intefere in something like this, no matter how much we would like to. The Ancient Laws forbid it. This is something that you must fight." She said. "Percy is under Kronos control. You must free him." "But how is he even under Kronos control?" Jennifer said, "Kronos put a part of his essence in Percy's body, giving him control over Percy himself." "I thought Luke was hosting Kronos?" Zoe said while she nodded, "He is, but he put a small part of his essence in Percy, giving him control over Luke and Percy. The prophecy is working into Kronos hands, unless he does something." She said pointing at me._

 _"Me?" I said pointing at myself, "I think you got the wrong person," I said shaking my head. "I can't even defeat Percy in training, what makes you think I can defeat him if he doesn't even know who I am? He'll kill me without any remorse or hesitation." I said, "Tyler, you have to do something." Zoe pleaded while I looked into her eyes. Her obsidian eyes were filled with many emotions at the time. Hopeless, pain, shock, were the most evident, but I also saw desperation. She was desperate. Desperate to get Percy back, and I don't blame her. I want him back to._

 _"You do not know the full extent of your powers son of Poseidon," Ananke said. "Percy has taught you much." "Yes he has, but Percy has control over nearly every element. Time, water, fire, earth, and much more. I only have control over one, what makes you think I'll survive if Percy sends a column of fire at me?" I demanded and instantly regretted it. "Bathe in the River Styx demigod, obtain the curse of Achilles." She said as everyone's eyes widened, "Luke could not host Kronos without burning up, same goes with Percy, even if its a small amount of Kronos essence. Percy may have power, but hosting an immortal soul is completely different. While Percy is powerful, he is still a mortal." "They bathed in the River Styx," Jennifer said in shock. "Didn't they?" She said while Ananke nodded.  
_

 _"They forced Percy into the River Styx, but you must have a connection to something in the outside world in order to bathe in the river and survive. Someone is keeping Percy tied to the outside world, who? No one knows, his weak point no one knows. Not even Kronos." She said while I immediately looked at Zoe, knowing she's the reason Percy survived the River Styx. "Even if I do bathe in the river? What difference does it make?" I questioned, "Tyler, the River Styx is powerful. If you do survive, you will be invulnerable. Nothing will pierce it," Jennifer said. "But it is more a curse than a blessing," Ananke said. "Hence how it got its name."_

 _"If your mortal point is pierced, or even scratched, you will die." She said while I nodded bitterly. "Good to know." "But this will give you a fighting chance against Percy," Zoe said looking at Ananke. "Right?" "Right Zoe Nightshade. All you have to do is defeat Percy and knock him unconscious, we will take care of the rest." "But that's the thing," I said shaking my head. "Defeating Percy. If you can't defeat him in combat what makes you think we can?" I said gesturing to myself and everyone else. "Percy's mind is fighting for control, so is Luke. Kronos knew how risky it was putting a part of his essence into Percy. When he did this, Luke's conscience has fought him for control, meaning it has weakened him severely, he will rely on Percy more than Luke." "And when we defeat Percy, Kronos loses his advantage." Jennifer said while she nodded and looked at me._

 _"Percy has kept you safe your whole life Tyler Jackson. When you needed him, he was there. But now when he needs you, you abandoned him?" "I wasn't abandoning him." "Then what do you call it?" She said while I clenched my teeth, really disliking the Primordial of Fate. "Dislike me or not boy, I speak the truth. Your skills are more than you realize, so are your powers. When you accept the harsh truth and open your eyes. It will be so much easier," She said. "The campers look up to you now that Percy is gone. You refuse to do something and they will follow. You must lead them against Kronos and the Titans."  
_

 _"I can't," I said shaking my head miserably. "I can't even lead a quest, what makes you think I can lead an army of demigods?" I questioned. "You can Tyler, Percy has stepped up and done his job as a leader for the past eight hundred years. Now, you must do the same for the sake of Olympus." She said but I shook my head, "I can't." I said. "Then you will let Kronos destroy the world, the gods with it, and then your brother?" She questioned but I didn't answer. "So be it." She said in disappoint, flickering her hand to the side as my world went black._

"Tyler!" I heard as I sat up, gasping and looking around wildly to see I was in my cabin, Annabeth and Chiron staring over me worriedly. "What happened?" I said sitting up with the help of Annabeth. "We found you in Artemis's cabin, lying on the floor out cold. A couple Apollo campers carried you here," Chiron said. "How long have I been out?" "Three hours," Annabeth said handing me a glass of water, which I gratefully accepted. "You missed dinner Tyler," Chiron said. "Are you hungry?" He questioned but I shook my head and stood up. "I'm fine Chiron, I just needed some rest." I said walking to the door.

"Your father sent you a message Tyler," he said while I froze at the door. "What kind of message?" I questioned, turning towards him. "It's time for you to hear the Great Prophecy."

Linebreak

"All this time I thought the Great Prophecy would be somewhere else. It was around her neck the entire time?" I said shocked while Annabeth took the roll of paper off from around the Oracle's neck. "It wasn't the time, Tyler." Annabeth said giving the fragile looking piece of paper to me. "I read this when I was ten and I still have nightmares about it." She said going down the ladder while I followed.

"You read this when you were ten?" I questioned once we got downstairs and headed to the war room. "Yeah," she said simply as we entered the war room to see everyone staring at us. "Did you get it?" Chiron said while I nodded as Annabeth went back to her seat as did I. "Will you read it?" He said while I hesitated, not really wanting to read this in front of everyone. But nodded nonetheless as I slowly and shakily unrolled the piece of paper and read the first line.

"A half-blood of the eldest dogs," "Er, Tyler?" Annabeth interrupted. "That's gods. Not dogs." "Oh, right," I said. Being dyslexic is one mark of a demigod, but sometimes, I really hate it. The more nervous I get, the worse my reading gets. "A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds." I hesitated at the next line.

"And see the world in endless sleep. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap." That certainly didn't make me feel better. Was it possible my own sword could get me killed? And how could the world fall into endless sleep, unless it meant death? "Tyler," Chiron urged. "Read the rest." I really didn't want to but I didn't have a choice. "A single choice shall...shall end his days. Olympus to per-pursue-" "Perserve," Annabeth said gently. "It means to save." "I know what it means." I grumbled. "Olympus to perserve or raze."

The room fell silent. "Raise is good isn't it?" Connor said. "Not _raise_." Silena said. Her voice was hollow, but I was startled to hear her at all. "R-a-z-e- means destroy." "Obliterate," Annabeth said. "Annihilate. Turn to rubble." "Got it." My heart felt like lead and was filled with guilt and regret. "Thanks."

Guilt for not telling them what Ananke showed me. That the prophecy was playing right into Kronos hands. I'm not the one for the prophecy. Percy was under Kronos control. Regret for not doing anything.

Am I really a coward?

Linebreak

After a massive argument with Clarisse about a stupid chariot and leaving us to die. So I went to talk to Annabeth and we had an argument over me being a coward. Then me and Zoe got into a huge argument over what Ananke showed us. So all in all, it's been a terrible week for me, and Percy's birthday is in five days, the same day Typhon reaches New York. Yay me.

I decided to go see a old friend.

Mrs. O'Leary!" I exclaimed as she tackled me to the ground, her rough tongue lapping over me. It took a few minutes for her to get off me but once she did, I was already covered in dog drool. Mrs. O'Leary is the world's only friendly hellhound. I sort of inherited her when her previous owner died. She lived at camp, but Beckendorf...well, Beckendorf _used_ to take care of her whenever I was gone. He smelted Mrs. O'Leary's favorite bronze chewing bone. He'd forged her collar with the little smiley face and a crossbones name tag.

Because Mrs.O'Leary insisted, I decided to play catch with her since there wasn't really anything I could do so I grabbed a bronze shield and tossed it to the other side of the arena. "Tough time?" I heard someone say, making me jump in surprise. "Who's there?" I said.

"Behind you." The voice said while I turned around to see a man in his mid-twenties sitting on the bench, wearing a white shirt and jeans. I recognized him immediately, even after two years. "Aether." I said as he grinned and gestured for me to sit beside him. "What are you doing here?" I said sitting beside him.

"Ananke show you?" He questioned while I nodded sadly. "You know what you have to do right?" "I can't Aether," I said shaking my head. "How do you know that? You're too scared to do it." I'm not scared," I snapped at him. "Then what do you want to call it?" He replied back calmly. "I just don't want to do it?" He questioned but I didn't say anything.

"Has Percy ever told you about his time in war?" He said suddenly. "No," I said shaking my head. "Let me tell you something," he said looking at me with a sad gaze. "This is something that only those who saw the war know about. Meaning the Olympians and us." He said while I nodded. "In World War II, Percy nearly lost it." "What do you mean?" "I'll tell you if you let me explain," he said while I nodded, embarrassed. "In the beginning events of World War II, Percy succeeded in taking over a town. Which town, I can't remember, Ananke knows though. Anyway, the Germans wanted it back and Percy and his small group were in the way. Still with me?" He said while I nodded.

"We knew something was wrong with him just by looking at him. Nyx, being the overprotective sister she was, wanted to bring him back but Chaos disagreed. The Germans attacked them full force at the crack of dawn. Attacked them with tanks, rockets, and much more. Poor Percy and his force were being banged up pretty bad, losing brothers left and right. Then, all of a sudden, Percy slowly falls to the cover he was in, drops his rifle, pulls his legs up to his chest and starts screaming. That's when we knew something bad happened. Tears were falling down his cheeks and he was screaming, yelling no over and over again. We obviously were worried. We didn't know what to do and Chaos wasn't helping by not letting us leave." He said looking off into the distance.

"He was taken out of combat for a while. Apollo interfered directly, tried talking to Percy but he never answered. Always staring off into the distance. For a while, we thought he was broken. Mentally and emotionally. The war and constant fighting for eight hundred years finally getting to him. This started a uproar in our council. Nyx and Hemera accusing Chaos for breaking Percy. Many primordials agreed, me included." He said rubbing his eyes, only then did I realize he was crying.

"Months past and Percy still wasn't getting any better. Those from his unit visited him and so did we, but nothing was working," he said looking at the ground. "They were about to send him home till he showed improvement. A few weeks later, Apollo visited and asked him if he was okay and he said yes. Apollo asked him what happened, Percy told him that he just lost it. Memories of the past resurfacing and causing him to break down. Apollo made sure if Percy was okay and he said yes." "They sent him back into combat?" I said while he nodded.

"We were completely against the idea. We wanted to fake his death and bring him home, in fear of him breaking down again." "Did he?" I said but he didn't answer, continuing as if he didn't hear me. "Ouranos noted he was more focused. As if he came to terms with whatever was haunting him. He endured more horrifying things but he never broke," he said smiling slightly till it faded.

"That was until they found the camps," he said bitterly. "The camps?" I questioned, "like the concentration camps?" I said while he nodded. "The look in his eyes was terrible. He looked so angry, yet so broken. After that, we noticed he was more brutal, savage to the Germans." "What do you mean?" I said as he looked at me, his sky blue eyes were red.

"He was more cruel to them. If they took prisoners, he wouldn't let them have water or food. He would make them go days without water or food, work day and night. He would even beat a few with his own fists, nearly killing them. But then one day, he did something we thought he would never do." "What did he do?" I said quietly, dreading the answer while he took a deep breath, as if he was dreading what he was about to tell me.

"Nearing the end of the war, Percy was overwatching a group of German prisoners, about twenty to thirty. You may be thinking it wasn't bad but the way he stared at them," he shook his head. "He was watching them like a hawk. We didn't know what he was up to but his intentions became clear soon enough." He said taking a deep breath.

"He killed them," he said as my eyes widened. "Every single one of them. He just kept shooting, even when they were already dead. A few of his buddies stopped him, looking at him in shock but he merely turned around and walked away. Right then and there, we agreed enough was enough. We thought he would be able to get through fine but we knew this war did something to him. Nyx went to grab him, me and Erebus faked his death. Once he got back in the throne room, it was like a dam broke. He latched onto Nyx and cried, it was like he bottled up his emotions until he was back home. We've seen Percy cry but this was different. He was crying hysterically and it seems every time he tried to speak, he got worse and worse." He said opening and closing his hands.

"We just stood there, watching in shock. I don't think I've ever seen Nyx cry so much. It took him a while to fall asleep but even when he did, it seemed his nightmares attacked him in his sleep. Chaos knew he was in the wrong, I could see it in his eyes. He couldn't bear to stare at Percy. That's how guilty he was." He said flexing his fingers.

"I wanted to kill Hades so bad that day. I wanted him to feel the same amount of pain he put Percy through. After all, it was _his_ son that started all this trouble." He spat, "I could tell everyone else wanted Hades to suffer. We tried to turn Percy back into a twelve year old but he refused, he didn't even change out of his uniform. Nothing was the same after that. At lunch, he wouldn't eat, just stare off into space. He would eat a little than head to his room, we didn't know what to do. I never felt so helpless my entire life. Ananke and Chronos suggested we could take the memories away." "Did you?" I questioned but he shook his head.

"Percy wouldn't let us. We were lost. Percy wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, so we went to Apollo and he created pills that will suppress the bad memories. They worked. Percy was sleeping peacefully and was starting to eat but he wouldn't speak to us. After that, that's when Chaos decided that he was done fighting their wars. I don't think we've ever agreed to something so quickly." He said chuckling. "That was the last time he was in war. It took him years to actually function properly. We still didn't let him train and he didn't bother." "That's why you dislike the Olympians so much," I said, everything falling into place.

"It wasn't because they took over earth like everyone thinks. It was because they nearly broke him, arguing over useless things. He cleaned up their mess too much, but this was the last time. That's why you were reluctant to send him here." I said while he nodded. "Now he is being controlled by Kronos. You think Percy can easily defeat you? Whenever we speak to him, he says it isn't the easiest fight. You _can_ defeat him Tyler. Percy is always doing something for someone. Zoe wants him back more than anyone else here, even you. I will send you help, but you must first step up and lead the campers. I know you think the son of Hades idea is crazy but its the only choice you got." He said as I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke first.

"Do it not only for yourself, but for your mother, cousins, us, Jennifer, and Zoe, especially Zoe." He said while I thought over his words for a while till I realized he was right. _Percy's suffered more than anyone. The only time he was about to find happiness, it gets stolen from him. Aether's right, the campers won't do anything if I'm not doing something. It's time I repay him for all those times he's saved me. I'll get you back Percy, no matter what it takes. This I swear on the River Styx._ I thought as thunder rumbled, sealing the oath while Aether smiled.

"What do I have to do?"

Linebreak

"Tyler, are you sure want to do this?" Nico said as I pulled my gaze away from the river swirling with many strange things to look at him. "After a year and a half of pestering me, getting me into a trap-" "I didn't know!" He protestd. "You know how your dad is Nico." I retorted. "I have to Nico, it's the only way I can get Percy back." I said as he nodded and looked past me and his eyes widened.

I spun around, Shadowslayer in my hands, expecting to see Hades but only came face to face with a Greek warrior.

For a second I thought he was Ares, because this guy looked exactly like Ares. Tall and buff, with a cruel scarred face and closly shaved black hair. He wore a white tunic and bronze armor while a plumed war helm was underneath his arm but his eyes were human. Pale green like a shallow sea and a bloody arrow stuck out of his left calf, just above the ankle.

Now, I know I stunk at Greek names, but even I know the greatest warrior of all time, who had died from a wounded heel.

"Achilles." I said as the ghost nodded. "I warned the two before you not to follow my path. Now, I will warn you." _Percy._ "Luke. Did you speak with Luke?" "Do not do this," he said. "It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal's, but your weaknesses, your failings will increase."

"You mean I'll have a bad heel?" I said. "No offense, but can't I like, wear something besides sandles?" I said while he stared at his bloody heel. "The heel is only my _physical_ weakness, demigod. My mother, Thetis, held me there when she dipped me in the Styx. What really killed me was my own arrogance. Beware! Turn back!"

I was very tempted to but then I thought about what Aether told me. My mind was set. "I have to," I said while he lowered his head. "Otherwise I don't stand a chance." "Let the gods witness I tried. Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot on your body that will remain mortal that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope. No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the River Styx will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist."

"I don't suppose you could tell me Luke's mortal point?" I asked but in return got a scowl. "Prepare yourself foolish boy. Whether you survive this or not, you have sealed your doom!"

With that happy thought, he vanished.

"You know." Nico started. Maybe he's right." He said while I looked at him. "This was _your_ idea." "Yes, but now that we're here-" "Just wait by the shored," I said focusing on a mortal point. I concentrated on the small of my back, a tiny point opposite my navel. It was well defended whenever I wore my armor. It would be hard to hit by accident, few enemies would aim for it on purpose. No place was perfect, but it seemed right to me.

I pictured a string, a bungee cord connecting me to the world from the small of my back. "Here goes nothing," I muttered stepping into the river.

Linebreak

After the near death experience with Hermes and the crazy vision from Hestia, Connor bursted through the throne room doors. "You need to see this," he said. " _Now_."

Confused, we followed him out the throne room doors. "Connor, why are you walking so fast?" I said jogging to catch up with him. "Remember those blue lights we saw when we entered Olympus?" He said as me and Annabeth nodded."Yeah," Annabeth said. "What about them?" " I can't put it in words Tyler, you just have to see it." He said leading us to the others whom were gathered in a small park at the edge of the mountain. They were clustered at the guardrail, looking down at Manhattan.

The blue lights had stopped so I didn't know what the problem was. "What are you all looking at?" I questioned as everyone looked at me. "Take a look for yourself." Crystal said gesturing to the railing where campers were using the tourist binoculars. I looked down at the city.

I could see almost everything from here-the East River and the Hudson River carving the shape of Manhattan, the grid of the sheets, the lights of skyscrapers, the dark stretch of Central Park in the north. Everything looked normal, but something was wrong. I felt it in my bones before I realized what it was.

"I don't...hear anything." Annabeth said.

That was the problem.

Even from this height, I should've heard the noises of the city. Millions of people bustling around, thousands of cars and machines-the hum of a huge metropolis. You don't think about it when you live in New York, but it's always there. Even in the dead of the night, New York is never silent.

But it is now.

"What did they do?" I said. My voice sounded tight and angry. "What did they do to my city?" I said pushing Michael Yew away from the binoculars and took a look.

In the streets below, traffic had stopped. Pedestrians were lying on the sidewalk or were curled up on the sidewalk. There was no sign of violence, wrecks, it was as if the entire island had decided to stop what they were doing and pass out. "Are they dead?" Silena said in astonishment as a chill moved up my spine. A line from the prophecy ringing in my ears: _And see the world in endless sleep._ Grover's story about meeting Morpheus in Central Park. _Your lucky I'm saving my energy for the main event._

It's Morpheus," I said as everyone looked at me. "They aren't dead. Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has started."

 **Been a while huh everyone? Hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey **guys, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Tyler POV**

"The invasion has started." I said as everyone's eyes widened. "What's that you got there Annabeth?" Travis said as Annabeth kneeled on the floor. "It's a video shield." I said in shock while she nodded. "One of Daedalus's idea," she said. "I had Beckendorf make this before-" She glanced at Silena. "Um, anyway, the shield bends sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a reflection." She said as the Statue of Liberty came into view.

"You can literally see any target under the sun or moon as long as natural light is touching it." She said while we crowded around her and watched as the image zoomed and spun around at first making me dizzy. We were in Central Park Zoo, then zooming down East 60th, past Bloomingdale's, then turning on Third Avenue. "Woah," Connor said. "Back up. Zoom in right there." "What?" Annabeth said nervously. "You see invaders?" She said but he shook his head.

"No, right there-Dylan's Candy Bar." Conner grinned at his brother. "Dude, it's open. And _everyone_ is asleep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Conner!" Katie Gardner scolded. She reminded me of her mother, Demeter. But instead of scolding everyone to eat cereal. She's scolding someone who was trying to raid a candy store.

"This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store in the middle of a war!" "Sorry," he muttered, but he didn't sound very ashamed. "This will let us see what's going on across the city." Annabeth said waving her hand across the shield as another scene popped up: FDR Drive, looking across the river at Lighthouse Park.

While Annabeth thanked Argus for the shield, I whistled for Mrs. O'Leary. "Hey girl," I said as she bounded over."Do you remember Grover? The satyr we met in the park?" _"WOOF!"_

I hope that meant _Sure I do!_ And not _Do you have more hot dogs?_ "I need you to find him," I said. "Make sure he's still awake. We're going to need his help. You got that? Find him!" I said as she gave me a sloppy kiss, (Which seemed completely unnecessary) as she raced off north while Pollux crouched beside a sleeping policeman. "I don't understand. Why didn't we fall asleep too? Why just the mortals?" "This is a large spell," Silena said.

"The larger the spell, the easier it is to resist. If you want to put millions of people to sleep, you've got to cast a very thin layer of magic." She said while I stared at her. "When do you learn so much about magic?" I questioned while she blushed. "I don't spend _all_ my time on my wardrobe." "Tyler," Annabeth called, her eyes still trained on the shield. "You'd better see this." she said while I walked towards her to see the bronze shield shimmering.

Once it stopped, it showed Long Island Sound near La Guardia. A dozen speedboats raced through the dark waters towards Manhattan. Each boat was packed with demigods in full Greek armor. At the back of the lead boat, a purple banner emblazoned with a black scythe on it. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it symbolized.

"Scan the perimeter of the island," I said. "Quickly." I said as the scene shifted to the south of the harbor. A Staten Island ferry was plowing through the water near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with dracaenae and a whole pack of hellhounds. Swimming in front were a pod of sea mammals. At first, I thought they were dolphins till I realized their doglike faces and the swords strapped to their waists and I immediately realized who they were.

"Telekhines," I muttered with distaste as the scene shifted to the Jersey shore, right at the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel where a hundred assorted monsters were marching through the tunnel. Past lanes of stopped traffic: giants with clubs, rogue Cyclopes, a few fire spitting dragons, and just to rub it in, a World War II-era Sherman tank, pushing cars out of its way as it rumbled into the tunnel.

"What's happening with the mortals outside Manhattan?" I said. "Is the whole state asleep?" "I don't think so," Annabeth said frowning. "From what I've gathered from these pictures, Manhattan is totally asleep. Then there's a fifty-mile radius around the island where time is running really, really slow. The closer you get to Manhattan, the slower it gets." She said showing me another scene.

It was a New Jersey highway. It was a Saturday evening, so the traffic wasn't as bad as it might've been on a weekday. The drivers looked awake, but the cars were moving at about one mile per hour. Birds flew overhead in slow motion. "Kronos," I said. "He's slowing down time." "Hecate might be helping," Katie said. "Look how the cars all veering away from the Manhattan exits, like their getting a subconscious message to turn back." "I don't know," Annabeth said frustrated. She _hated_ not knowing something.

"But somehow they've surrounded Manhattan in a layer of magic. The outside world might not even realize something is wrong. Any mortals coming towards will slow down so much they won't know what's happening." "Like flies in amber," Jake murmured while she nodded. "We shouldn't expect any help.

I looked towards my friends. They looked stunned and scared and I couldn't blame them. The shield had shown at least three hundred enemies on the way. They were forty of us. And we were alone.

"All right," I said. "We're going to hold Manhattan." "Um Percy," Silena tugged on her armor. "Manhattan is huge." "We _are_ going to hold it," I said. "We have to." "He's right," Annabeth said surprising me since she never agrees with me. "Don't act so surprised Seaweed Brain." She said turning towards the campers. "The gods of the wind should keep Kronos's forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try a ground assault. We have to cut the entrances to the island."

"They have boats," Michael pointed out as a electric tingle went down my back. Suddenly I understood Athena's advice: _Remember the rivers._ "I'll take care of the boats," I said while Michael frowned. "How?" "Just leave it to me," I said. "We need to guard the bridges and tunnels. Let's assume they'll try a midtown or downtown assault, at least on their first try. That would be the most direct way to the Empire State Building." I said grabbing a map and setting it on the ground.

"Michael, take Apollo's cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, take Demeter's cabin to the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Do whatever you have to do, but keep them out of there! Connor, take half of the Hermes Cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, you take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And no stopping for looting or pillaging!" "Awww!" The whole Hermes cabin complained.

"Silena, take Aphrodite's cabin to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel." "Oh my gods," one of her sisters said. "Fifth Avenue is _so_ on our way! We could accessorize, and monsters, like, _totally_ hate the smell of Givenchy." "No delays," I said. "Well...the perfume thing, if you'll think it'll work."

Six Aphrodite girls kissed me on the cheek in excitement. "Alright enough!" I closed my eyes, trying to think of what I'd forgotten. "The Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek Fire, set traps. Whatever you've got." I said while he grinned. "Gladly. We've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!" The whole cabin roared in approval.

"The 59th Street Bridge," I said. "Clarisse-" I faltered. Clarisse wasn't here. The whole Ares cabin, curse them, were sitting back at camp. "We'll take that," Annabeth stepped in, saving me from an embarrassing silence. She turned towards her siblings, "Malcolm, take the Athena cabin, activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position." "You got it." "I'll go with Tyler," she said. "Then we'll join you, or go wherever we're needed."

"No detours, you too." Someone said from the back of the group. There were some giggles but I ignored it. "Alright," I said. "Keep in touch with cell phones." "We don't have cell phones." Siilena protested as I reached down and picked up a snoring lady's blackberry and tossed it to her. "You do now. You all know Annabeth's phone number, right? If you need us, pick up a random phone and call us. Use it once, drop it, then borrow another one if you have to. That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you." Everyone grinned, as if they like this idea.

Travis cleared his throat but I already knew what he was going to say. "No Travis, if you find a nice phone, you can't have it." "Aw man." "Hold on Tyler," Jake said. "You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel." I managed to bite back a curse. He was right. A Sherman Tank and a hundred monsters were marching through that tunnel right now, and I'd positioned our farces everywhere else.

"How about you leave that to us?" I heard and to be honest. I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear someone in my entire life. I turned around to see thirty adolescent girls crossing Fifth Avenue. They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. They all had hunting knifes strapped to their waists, quivers on their backs, bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms.

The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and a black jacket on. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earings or her _Death to Barbie_ T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow going through its head.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried, throwing her arms around the daughter of Zeus while she grinned and spoke. "Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."

"Where have you been the last year?" I asked Thalia. "You got like twice as many Hunters!" "Long story." She said looking at the campers. "Small group." Jennifer said looking at me and I immediately knew her thoughts were going to the dream where we encountered Ananke. "It's all we got." I said looking at the campers, who looked scared but were also determined.

"If you lose campers, we don't have enough to reinforce," Serenity said while I nodded. "That's why I decided to lend you a hand." We heard as a flash of light appeared beside the Hunters.

Once it died down, it revealed Aether and a small fighting force of about one hundred and twenty five soldiers in pure white armor. "Aether," I said while everyone's eyes widened. "Remember when I told you I would send help?" "No." "Anyway," he said gesturing to the soldiers behind him. "These are soldiers from my army." "We appreciate the help greatly Lord Aether," Annabeth said bowing while everyone followed her example. "But will it be enough?" She said unsure while he laughed.

"Do not fret dear, these are my best fighters. It'll take more than a couple hundred monsters to kill even one of them. It's like you have a army of Percy's." He said smiling till it faded and he looked at me. "They deserve to know." He said while I nodded and looked towards the confused campers. "What's he talking about Tyler?" Annabeth questioned. "It's about Percy," I said looking at Zoe.

And from there, I told them what I saw and Percy fighting Kronos for control. "So Percy's being controlled by Kronos?" Annabeth said while I nodded. "And you said he's fighting Kronos for control?" Again, I nodded. "Then Luke must be doing the same." She said. "Let me stop you right there sweetheart," Aether said, all traces of his kindness gone. "The son of Hermes had plenty of chances to stop the path he's on. But he didn't. He offered his own body,hosted the Titan Lord himself. Percy is controlled, yes but unlike the son of Hermes, he has a small essence of Kronos in him, not even a quarter, but just enough to control him. I think everyone here is tired of hearing that. If you truly think he's in there, go up to him. Let's see if he's really in there." He said turning towards me.

"They will listen to your command. Their original commander is unavailable at the moment." Something tells me Percy is their commander. "Good luck!" He said glowing as we closed our eyes.

When we opened them, he was gone. It was silent till one of Aether's soldiers walked towards me and took off his helmet. "Alexander?!" I heard as a blur moved past me and tackled the man in a hug, who looked genuinely shocked till it morphed into a smile. "Crystal, I must admit. I missed you." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"That's why you never entered the Underworld," she said looking at Alexander in shock. "Yes, Percy couldn't afford losing another loved one so he brought me with him. After that, I've served lord Aether for the last three hundred years." He said smiling at her till he looked at me. "I know you are suffering. Everyone else is but you must put this behind you and focus on the task at hand." He said while I nodded.

"We're ready whenever you are," he said staring at me as did everyone else till I realized he was waiting for orders. "Um, could you send about twenty of your men and support the Apollo cabin at the Williamsburg Bridge?" I said but it sounded more like a question than it did a statement. "Of course, Sean," he said gesturing forward a boy who looked eighteen with black hair and emerald eyes. "Take a group of soldiers and support the Apollo cabin." He said while Sean nodded till a embarrassed look appeared on his face. "Where is the Apollo cabin?" He questioned while I gestured for Michael to raise his hand.

"Will the cabin leaders put up their hands when called?" I questioned as the cabin leaders nodded as it drifted back into silence. "Put us wherever you need us," He said. "We won't get mad," he said easing my worries. "Can you lend the Demeter and Hephaestus cabins a hand at the Holland and Brooklyn Battery Tunnel?" "Kenny, Davis," he said looking at me. "Want twenty for those also?" "Yes, that would be helpful." I said thinking of the remaining tunnels and bridges. "I need twenty at the 59th Street Bridge and twenty at the Queens-Midtown Tunnel to support the Athena and Aphrodite cabin. No flirting." I said giving the Aphrodite cabin a look when I said this.

"Can you give twenty to the Hermes cabin, but split them up." I said confusing him till Connor and Travis raised their hands. "What about the Lincoln Tunnel?" Travis said. "We can handle it," a Hunter said, not even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. "No you can't," we heard as all eyes turned Sean. "And why not?" She said glaring at him. "As you know, Percy is not himself. He has multiple methods of travelling." Alexander continued. "He can travel by shadows, light, fire, water, lightning and even earth," he said gesturing to the map. "Let's say he attacks the Williamsburg Bridge, then once we move forces, he'll travel to a different position and wipe out everyone there, then move on to the next. If you wish to survive the first day, you need us at every position." He said.

"Hunters," I said as they all looked at me. "Everyone needs to cooperate right now. Kronos will no doubt send Percy to the Lincoln Tunnel along with that tank. It's simple tactics right now. Send our strongest asset against their strongest asset." "And what makes you think he'll be there?" Another Hunter said. "He will," Alexander said. "Kronos doesn't care how he gets Olympus. He just wants it." "And he knows your here, but not them," Annabeth said gesturing to Alexander. "He knows you'll go to the Lincoln Tunnel and he'll send Percy to destroy you." "Plus, Percy seeing us may jog his memory," Alexander said gesturing to Aether's army.

"Maybe it'll give us a chance to knock him unconscious. But if you do encounter Percy, _do not_ fight him." Alexander said. "Leave it to us. It'll be me, David, Cameron, Derek, and Kyle with you. We won't even speak to you, if that makes you feel any better." He said.

"And you're positive about this?" Thalia asked. "Yes, if you think we need help, we don't. Don't try to help." "Why?" Jennifer said rather angrily. "If Percy sees you, or any of you for that matter. Kronos may use that to his advantage, allowing memories from the past, encounters with the Hunt that hurt him will only enrage him. Making it impossible to defeat him." Sean said.

"Our goal is to tire him out, then subdue him. His drainage in power has weakened him." "And if you tire out before he does?" Thalia said while Alexander looked at her. "Let's pray that doesn't happen."

 **Alexander POV**

After moving all the mortals safely out of the way, we stood at the entrance, waiting for Kronos's forces to show up. "So," one of the Hunters said while I exchanged glances with Kyle, but we both had the same thought. _Since when did the Hunters talk to boys?_ "Are you sure you'll be able to sundue Percy when it comes to the point?" She asked while I looked at her.

Blonde hair, grey eyes. _Daughter of Athena._ I thought slightly amused. "Can you keep a secret?" I said while they looked confused but nodded. "You see Kyle and David over there?" I said pointing to the twins. "Yes." "Their twins. Both sons of the Titan Krios," I said as their eyes widened. "Known for their immense strength and hot headed attitude. Cameron over there is a son of Koios, like Athena's children, very smart but also powerful. Derek is a son of Perses, hard to defeat when he's in his element, destruction. I'm a son of Hyperion so Percy's fire wil be useless." I said while they stared at us in shock.

"And don't take this as an insult children of the gods," Cameron said. "But the children of the Titans are much more stronger than you." "What's that supposed to mean?" A Hunter demanded while he sighed. "I just said don't take it as a insult." He muttered. "What he means ladies," I said as they looked at us. "Is the Titans were the most powerful group to lead earth. Us demi-Titans are special, unlike you." "How so?" The daughter of Athena said.

"Our skin and muscles are slightly stronger, meaning it takes more than a few hits to break our bones." "We have more stamina and better senses." Kyle said. "It's like how y'all have a blessing from Lady Artemis, we are like that." "Just without the blessing," I said. "Make sense?" Cameron said while they nodded.

"If you children of the big three want a different challenge beside Percy. Fight us," I said gesturing to everyone behind me. "If you can defeat us, you truly are powerful." I said looking at the daughters of Hades and Zeus. "Plus, I think its better," Kyle said. "Not that Percy isn't a great challenge. Fighting us, you will learn everything that a Titan uses so when you encounter a Titan, it shouldn't be hard." David said.

"Most of the soldiers in lord Aether's army are demi-Titans. Most have been in the army for years," "And by years, he means when the Titans ruled." David said grinning till Cameron jumped up, looking down the tunnel. "What is it?" I said grabbing my spear and shield. "Do you hear that?" He questioned as I nodded, much to the confusion of the Hunters. "Hear what?" One said. "Listen." Derek said.

"It sounds like footsteps," Cameron said while I looked at the Hunters. "Can you shoot some arrows?" I questioned. "Why?" "Because if judging by what I'm hearing and seeing, this might be Percy." I said as multiple arrows sailed down the tunnel but just as quickly, throwing knifes cut each arrow in half. I summoned fire and hurled a large column down the tunnel as water met it, erupting steam.

"Please, don't help us," Derek said summoning twin swords. "This is already tough, don't make it any more harder than it already is." "Jennifer, Zoe." I said as both looked at me. "Leave this to us." I said while they nodded, neither looking happy about it. "Oh that's not good." I heard Kyle say as Percy came into view, wearing black shoes, black camouflage pants, and a black muscle shirt but what had me worried was the sword in his hand.

"What?" Jennifer said, trying her hardest not to look at Percy while I watched the sword drip black fire that was burning holes into the ground. "We can't let that touch us," Kyle said. "It'll burn through our armor in mere seconds." "What are you talking about?" A Hunter said annoyed. "Shadow Fire." I said pointing at the sword with black fire. "Only Nyx and Erebus know of it, plus Percy but he never uses it." "It's more deadlier than Greek Fire. If it touches us, our armor will melt till it meets the flesh." Kyle said. "After that," David shook his head.

"He's wearing no armor, we have to be careful on where we hit him, don't want to hit his Achilles heel." I said as he vanished suddenly while we backed up. All I heard was the breathing till a clash was heard, making us spin around to see Percy and Derek locked in combat while Kyle, Davis, and Cameron joined him. "No," I said grabbing Jennifer's hand. "Focus on the monsters." I said pointing at a small force heading towards us then running towards Percy.

 **Jennifer POV**

"Focus on the monsters."Alexander said running toward Percy while I watched the five demi-Titans and Percy fight. "Jennifer!" I heard but I couldn't pull my eyes away from Percy. His expression was one of hate, a sneer on his face, he looked nothing like how he usually does. He didn't even look like that when he showed us memories from World War II and it hurts me to see him like that.

"Jennifer!" I was suddenly pulled to the ground as a spear sailed over my head. "Come on," I heard as Serenity came into view. "Snap out of it." She said pulling me up and handed me my bow. "They'll be fine." She said as shadows wrapped around Derek's leg and threw him into the wall of the tunnel while we ran towards him.

"You okay?" I said helping him up while he nodded. "Keep focusing on the monsters." He said running towards Percy while Serenity ran towards the monsters to help our sisters while I shot from a distance, not trusting myself in close combat because I might head towards Percy. "Girls duck!" We heard as a body smashed through the wall of the tunnel, causing it to tremble slightly.

Alexander and the others came up, but they each had a glow around them. Alexander had a fiery orange, David and Kyle had a dark blue, Cameron had a light blue, and Derek had a blood red. "Think that knocked him out?" Kyle said eying the hole in the wall. "How about you go find out?" Alexander said easily disposing of a group of Cyclopes.

"That was a pretty hard hit you gave him." David said finishing up the last of the monsters. "You hit him?!" I demanded, glaring at him. "Hey, don't glare at me, besides, he has the Curse of Achilles. He's fine." He said as a rock the size of a car smashed into him, throwing him back as Percy jumped out of the hole, his golden eyes burning with hate.

"Time to end this." Percy said, but his voice was filled with confusion and uncertainty. "He's fighting Kronos," I said as everything around us stopped, me included as Percy ran toward us.

Just as he brought the sword down at Sarah's neck, he slowed down and shadows wrapped around him and threw him back while I could move again. "What just happened?" Sarah said in shock as lightning formed in his hands till it suddenly died down to a mere spark, making him growl. "The primordials," Kyle said. "Their stopping him from using his powers." He said as he made two fists while the earth copied his movement till it slowly sank back into the ground, making him yell.

"I'll end you the fun way!" He snarled, but this time, the voice was one I remember from last year. The cold, metallic voice of the Titan Lord.

"Now's the time to subdue him now." Thalia said as a blur moved past us and smashed into Percy, throwing him into the wall. "Cameron, Davis, Derek, help Kyle," Alexander said as Kyle landed in front of us. "I forgot he's still a champion of Hades, Hestia, and Apollo." He said standing up as black fire started to swirl around him while we slowly backed up as it got bigger and bigger. Enveloping the tunnel in pure darkness. "Oh that's really not good." Davis said as he moved toward us, the hurricane of death destroying everything in its path.

Just as it neared us, it suddenly vanished much to ours and his confusion. "Thank you Nyx and Erebus." Derek said tackling Percy into the wall again as he and the others pinned Percy to the ground while he cursed and yelled, struggling out of their grip. "What can we do to help?" I said. "Nothing," Alexander said tappiing a vial that had a blue liquid in it. "Once we get him to drink this, it should knock him out cold for a while." He said moving towards Percy.

Once Percy saw the vial, he struggled even harder, hitting Derek in the head. "Oh, he's lucky he ain't himself or else I'll hurt him." He growled as Alexander kneeled next to him. "Say goodbye Kronos," he said bringing the vial to his lips. "Goodbye," he said smirking till I saw Percy's lower body turning into water. _He's trying to escape._ I thought opening my mouth but someone beat me to it.

"Stop him!" Zoe said as Percy dissolved into water, slipping out of their grips and heading towards the entrance while Alexander quickly summoned fireballs and threw them at Percy. But he avoided them and made it to the entrance and solidified.

"Till next time nephews," he said smirking till he disappeared, leaving us alone in the tunnel. "Come on," I said. Trying to keep the tears from spilling. "We should get going." I said making out the devastated looks on Zoe and the other demi-Titans faces. "I should have known," Alexander muttered. "There's nothing we could do Alex," I heard Kyle say. "We tried our hardest, now it's the son of Poseidon's turn." I heard as we exited the Lincoln Tunnel.

"Too bright," I heard Thalia say as I blinked rapidly to adjust. "This feels great." David muttered as a flash appeared beside us. "Sean," Alexander said as it revealed the boy who was helping the Apollo cabin. "What brings you here?" "The Williamsburg Bridge collapsed," he said while our eyes widened. "Percy's brother destroyed it to prevent Kronos from crossing. The leader of the Apollo cabin is missing. We're still looking for him." "And what of Tyler?" Alexander questioned.

"He took a girl to a place he called the Plaza Hotel. It's where we're treating wounded." "A girl?" Thalia said worried while he nodded. "Did she have blonde hair and grey eyes?" "Yes, she received a wound on the shoulder that would killed him but she took it for him. It was aiming for the small of his back. Poison." He said while she paled. "We have our best on it, she'll be fine." "The Plaza is in the cennter of town." Serenity said. "It'll take us a while to get there." "I'll flash us there since I already know where it is." He said as Alexander and the others gathered around him as did I, Thalia, Zoe, and a few others.

"Are you coming?" I said looking at my remaining sisters. "We'll meet you there." Megan said while I sighed. "Just come on," Thalia said but they still didn't move. "That's an order." She said while they hesitated, then one by one walked toward us. "New girls," I said looking at Alexander while they nodded. "Understandable." David said as they gathered around us.

"Make sure you close your eyes and-" "Just go already." Megan said annoyed. "Alright, if you go blind don't go crying to your patron, don't say I didn't warn you." He said as their eyes widened as light enveloped us.

 **Alexander POV**

"Do you know where Tyler is?" I asked a son of Apollo who was giving nectar to a camper. "Over there somewhere," he said pointing to where a cluster of campers were talking with a couple satyrs and Hunters. "Thanks," I said walking towards them but he stopped me. "Thank you," he said confusing me. "For what? I didn't do anything." "One of your men saved my little sister. I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't there." He said gratefully while I smiled and nodded.

After the discussion with the son of Apollo, I met up with David, Cameron, and Derek. Together, we walked towards the campers to see it was Thalia, Jennifer, the daughter of Athena, Tyler, Zoe, Crystal, a satyr who was speaking with Tyler, and then a really fat satyr who looked very proud of himself. "Who are you?" David questioned as everyone looked at us.

"Who am I?" The fat satyr said indignantly. "I am Leneus," he said proudly turning away from us. "You said bring Grover back and I brought him back." As he continued to boast over stupid things, the other satyr was making gagging faces from behind Leneus.

Seeing the scene made me smile.

"I like these demigods," Cameron whispered. "Maybe we could stay here." He said as the smile melted off my face. "Not possible Cameron," David said disappointed. "They'll see us as outcasts. We're demi-Titans. We don't belong here." Derek said sadly while I nodded.

"Tyler," I heard as he looked at a camper who I realized was the cabin counselor for the Hephaestus cabin. "Sup guys," I heard as Kyle walked up with a plate full of pizza. "The Demeter cabin sure does know how to cook." He said taking a bite out of a piece of pizza while Tyler, Thalia, and the campers all spoke in a hushed tone. "Hey!" Kyle said as David stole a few pieces of pizza from his plate. "Get your own." He said glaring at David while I smiled.

For the first time, Kyle noticed Leneus. "Who's the fat satyr?" He questioned while the Hunters snorted. "Never mind, I don't want to know," he said looking away from Leneus, who looked shocked. "Are you sure you can eat all of that?" Jennifer questioned but Kyle wasn't looking at her. "What are you looking at?" Derek said following his line of sight as did I.

The campers that Tyler was talking to were now staring at us suspiciously. "You're right Derek," Kyle said setting the plate down on the table. "We'll never find a home," he said bitterly, walking past the Hunters who stared at him confused. "I'm not really hungry anymore." David said softly, putting the half-eaten pizza on the plate and following his brother out the door. "Why are we even here?" Derek spat, glowing a vicious red aura as he stormed past the campers, who must've sensed his anger and quickly got out of the way.

"You offer help to someone and they accept it, but when they find something out that you want no one to know, they suddenly think you are their enemy." Cameron said walking away. "What's wrong with them?" A Hunter said, "why are they so...sad?" "We never really had a home," I said. "We never really knew our parents, we lived by ourselves or in a foster care. Lord Aether gave us a home but we don't see it as home, we see it as a place we rest and train till the Fates are done toying with us, finally ready to kill us. We're children of the Titans, or as the Olympians and the children of the gods call us. _Titan spawn_." I said walking towards the door, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"They risk their lives for us and this is how you repay them? Until you stop acting like jerks, come find me. Fight the Titans alone." I heard as I walked outside to see Derek and everyone else asleep on benches in Central Park. I didn't want to wake them so I just sat down on the ground beside the bench Derek was sleeping on.

"Will we ever find a home?" I muttered, closing my eyes. "Will it ever stop?"

Linebreak

"Alex," I heard. "Alex, get up," the voice said shaking me. "Ugh, go away," I muttered. "Move," I heard someone else say as ice cold water seeped into my bones, making me jump up in surprise and shock. When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw Cameron staring at me appolegtically while Kyle was grinning at me, a bucket in his hands. "What was that for?" I demanded. "You wouldn't get up," he said shrugging his shoulders. "So I decided to do things my way." He said while I growled. "Where did you even get the water from anyway?" All he did was point behind him.

Confused, I looked behind him to see the Hunters standing there. "Oh," I said surprised. "I said the same thing when I saw them." Kyle said gesturing to the Hunters. "I take it they shoved you off the bench to wake up?" Expecting a smart remark from him or the Hunters but surprisingly, I got none. "Nope, they woke us up by shaking us, but the daughter of Zeus shocked Derek awake. You know how heavy a sleeper he is." He stated while I nodded as he and Cameron pulled me up.

"You need to lose weight big boy," he said while I glared at him. "What brings you here?" I said looking at the Hunters. "One of my scouts saw Kronos and his forces moving towards Central Park." Thalia said. "And you came here, why?" Kyle questioned. "The campers are preparing for battle." "That still doesn't explain why you're here." David said walking up with Derek, whose hair was up in all sorts of places.

"The others sort of refused to do anything till you come back." "Told you," Cameron said looking at Kyle. "Their only here to get us to help." He said. "We're here to help, Cameron. Despite how we feel about it. Once this is over, we'll either be dead or back in the Void." I said standing up to see the sky was purple and red.

"Let's go," I said walking toward the Hotel Plaza with everyone else. "Tyler said he's sorry," Thalia said. "For what? The boy didn't do anything." Cameron said rubbing his shoulder. "The campers." That's all it took for the conversation to go south. "What about them?" I said, "Tyler was really mad when they tried to accuse you of being spies. He stormed off and didn't return but Annabeth finally managed to convince him to come back about twenty minutes ago." "He's still mad." Jennifer said, like that would cheer us up.

"He said you didn't have to fight, he doesn't blame you." The daughter of Athena said. "It's okay, nothing but a little suspicion." Cameron said waving it off. "You would think they are smarter than that," Kyle said chuckling. "We've never touched earth for years. This is the first time I touched earth in five thousand years." He said smiling while they stared at him in shock.

"Kyle and David are the oldest in lord Aether's army. They were the first half-bloods to be sired from a immortal so they have a special place in lord Aether's heart." Cameron said as we entered the Plaza and walked over to where the cabin counselors were being given orders from Tyler but it didn't take a genius to figure out he was still blowing off steam.

"That leaves the rest of you with a job just as important. Guard the other entrances to Manhattan. You know how tricky Kronos is. He'll try to distract us with this big army and sneak another force in somewhere else. It's up to you to make sure that doesn't happen. Has each cabin chosen a bridge or tunnel?" He questioned while they all nodded with a grim expression.

"Tyler," Thalia said as he turned toward us. "Alexander," he said with a guilty expression on his face. "I'm so sorry. They had no right-" I put my hand up to stop his rant. "It's okay Tyler, really." "No it's not okay." He said clenching his hands, obviously trying to contain his anger. _I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Kronos's forces._ I thought. _Its never good when a child of the big three need to release anger. Destruction happens._ I thought as a flash appeared beside us, revealing Aether.

"Milord," I said bowing my head in respect as he gestured for me to rise. "No need to bow old friend," he said smiling. "Tyler," he said as Tyler looked at him. "You don't need to fall apart now. Today will decide the fate of the world." He said while Tyler looked pained. "Is he coming?" He said dreadfully while Aether nodded grimly. "Along with all the other Titans. You must defeat him." "Who's coming?" Thalia said confused while Aether looked at her.

"Percy," he said turning back towards Tyler, a frown evident on his face. "What's wrong?" "Your armor," Aether said while Tyler looked down at his armor. "There's nothing wrong with it." He said looking back at Aether. "Milord," David said. "If Tyler is to fight Percy, he'll need something else. Percy used Shadow Fire against us, he'll no doubt use it again." He said while Aether snapped his fingers, smiling. "That's what it was." He said clicking his fingers as a light enveloped him.

Once the light died down, Tyler was wearing the same armor like us, except he had a cloak that drifted to the floor. "That's more like it." He said smiling while everyone looked at Tyler in shock. "We saw the battle Alexander. I created this along with Nyx and Erebus's help. If the Shadow Fire touches him, it won't melt through the armor. Plus its indestructible. Not even Percy will be able to put a dent in it." He said while Tyler pointed at symbols right above his heart that formed a circle with one in the middle.

"What are these?" "Those are who you represent. The symbol in the middle is your father's symbol. Those surrounding it are the primordials symbol along with Chaos and Artemis." "Artemis?" A Hunter questioned, "lady Artemis?" She said while he nodded. "Why is her symbol is on there?" She questioned. "Your guess is as good as mine girl." He said turning back towards Tyler.

"Good luck Tyler," he said glowing while we closed our eyes. Once the light died down, Aether was gone. "Everyone head to your positions. Happy hunting everyone."

 **Tyler POV**

We heard the army before we saw it.

The noise was like a cannon barrage combined with football stadium crowd-like every Patriots fan in New England was charging us with bazookas. At the north end of the reservior, the enemy vanguard broke through the woods with six warriors in lead who I recognized immediately. Hyperion, Phoebe, Koios, Mnemosyne, Kronos, and Percy.

Percy. Even from over a hundred yards away, I could still see his golden eyes observing me, the frown on his face. "Positions!" Annabeth yelled as her cabinmates scrambled to their positions while Kronos stopped about a hundred yards away from us. "You fought bravely grandson," he said impressed. "But look around you," he said gesturing to the massive army behind him, then to us. "No more of your friends have to die. All you have to do...is surrender."

When no one answered, he nodded. "So be it." He said smirking as his eyes glowed golden as Percy moved forward till he hesitated. His eyes yet again filled with confusion. "Fight him Percy," I muttered as Kronos growled. "Kill them!" He roared as Percy shook his head and started to jog towards us. "Focus on the monsters, I'll take care of Percy." "Tyler, you can't be serious," Annabeth said as Percy's jog turned into a sprint.

"I am. Just focus on keeping our forces together." I said uncapping Shadowslayer and my shield from Chaos and ran towards Percy. "Bring it on, _brother_!" He spat as our swords clashed together. _He's not himself._ I thought ducking under a swing and getting under his guard, but he wanted me to as a hunting knife appeared in his hand, dripping with black fire that he brought down at my chest but it bounced off, much to his surprise.

"Surprise," I said turning a small puddle into ice and propelled it toward him as it threw him back. "Tyler, how are you doing that!" I heard as Percy stood up, "Percy, I know you're in there. Fight him." I said as fire erupted in his hands but it immediately died out, much to my confusion. "Fine, let's play with water." He said appearing in front of me as we continued to exchange blow after blow.

"Are you really going to let Kronos win?" I said as he kicked me back, but instead of hitting the ground like I thought I would, I realized I was falling. "I got you!" I heard as arms wrapped around me then I was back on the ground.

When I looked up, I saw a hurricane was in the middle of Central Park. "How did you create that?" I heard Alexander say in shock but I ignored it and saw the hurricane was heading towards the Hunters. I quickly vapor travelled back into the center as a blade came toward me. On instinct, I put my sword up just in time as Percy's sword made contact.

"Are you really going to give up on everyone?" I said as he shadow travelled away. I quickly spun around and block his attack. "I need you Perce," I said as he froze. "Zoe needs you." I said but he still didn't move. I thought I managed to get through to him but he suddenly tackled me out of the hurricane as we fell to the ground.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me to the ground, where I hit the ground and slid in the dirt. I managed to pull myself up to see the hurricane only grew larger but it was directly in front of me while Percy was in the middle, smirking. _How can I defeat him when he's in the hurricane? If I fought him for control, the hurricane will only grow bigger and hurt someone. I have to get him out of the hurricane and on the ground._ I continued to think for possibilities till I felt a huge power rush enter my body.

" _Figure we ought to make it fair. You have every ability he has, bring him home."_ I heard a female voice say. _Alright, let's try lightning._ I thought pointing my hands at him as lightning stronger than Zeus's master bolt hit Percy square in the chest, throwing him out of the hurricane and into the dirt. _Now all I have to do is keep him out of the hurricane._ I thought as Percy slowly stood up. I thought of appearing behind him and suddenly, I was behind him. I brought my sword down but he spun around, shock evident on his face as I forced him on defense.

I never used the same methods. I always kept him guessing but I mostly stuck with my water abilities. I vapor travelled behind him, but this time, he predicted it and caught my sword arm and twisted it, making me drop my sword. He kicked my knee out from under me and flipped me over his shoulder, his sword at my neck while sweat poured down his face.

"Kill him!" I heard Kronos yell. I noticed that it was dead silent, like nothing was alive. "I said KILL HIM!" Kronos roared as a pen appeared in my hand. I glanced at my sword hand and saw it was a black and white pen. Percy's spear.

I looked into Percy's eyes and saw they were still a golden color but what I didn't expect was the wink he gave me. I wanted to hug him right there but I glanced past his shoulder and saw Mnemosyne walking towards us. "Didn't you hear him?" She said grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around as I clicked the cap and lurched forward.

"No!" Someone screamed as the spear pierced her stomach the same time Percy's sword pierced her stomach. "NO!" Kronos roared while Mnemosyne eyes were wide with shock and disbelief as she dissolved into golden dust while Percy pulled me up.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw they were sea green. "You're back." I choked out, barely able to hold the tears back. He smiled. "I'm back." He said turning towards the monsters who shuffled back nervously. "Koios, Phoebe, kill them." Kronos snarled as Koios and Phoebe moved forward. "I'll take Koios, you take Phoebe?" He questioned while I nodded. "Deal." I said runnning towards Phoebe while Percy ran towards Koios while I looked out the corner of my eye and saw the campers and Alexander tearing through the monsters.

"You've lost." I said blocking her savage attacks with ease. "Your plan failed." I said as she yelled in anger and swung wildly at me as I shadow travelled away behind her and brought my sword down into her chest. "Never let your opponent get to you." I said as she dissolved into golden dust. I turned toward the campers and saw them finishing up the remaining monsters.

I turned back around and saw Percy breathing hard. "Percy," I said as he turned towards me and opened his mouth till his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started to fall to the floor. "Woah!" I said catching him before he hit the ground as footsteps neared me. "Tyler," I heard someone say. "You did it." They said in shock as Zoe kneeled next to him, moving his bangs away from his eyes.

"Let's go," Alexander said picking him up. "We need to leave, get Percy all fixed up before we do anything else." He said while I nodded and stood up. "Tyler," I heard Zoe say as I turned towards her and saw tears were in her eyes, but she was smiling. Something I haven't seen on her face for a while. "Thank you," she said but I waved it off.

"Ain't me you should be thanking," I said looking around to see Central Park was a mess, very few trees still stood. "We made quite a mess didn't we?" I said while she laughed and nodded. "You certainly did." She said while I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let's go see him." I said vapor travelling us to the Hotel Plaza.

Linebreak

"They should be here any minute now." Alexander said as a golden flash appeared beside Percy's sleeping form. Once the flash died down, it revealed a man with golden eyes. Everyone jumped up, thinking it was Kronos but he put his hands up. "Don't worry, I'm Chronos." That certainly didn't help the situation. "The Primordial God of Time." He said while everyone slowly put their weapons down.

"Fix him," I said pointing at Percy while he nodded and turned toward Percy and held his hands over Percy's body and started to mutter something under his breath.

As he continued to muttered whatever he was saying, Percy's body started to glow. After a few minutes, he stopped and turned toward us. A glolden essence in the form of a ball in his hand. "He's fine," he said while everyone sighed in relief. "Is that it?" Katie said while he nodded. "Once this is destroyed. Kronos will be weakened. But beware, Kronos and Hyperion are still out there. Hyperion is Titan of the East, the most powerful out of the four Titans who held Ouranos down. Let Percy rest, he'll wake up on his own time which should be soon." He said getting ready to flash away. "Wait!" I said as he stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?" "Thank you." I said while he smiled, "It should be the other way around. You saved him, not me." "But-" "We gave you powers? Yes, we did but you didn't really use them to your advantage like you could of. You're more powerful than you think." He said smiling. "I must go. Percy's birthday is in two days. Kronos will throw everything he has at you, be ready." He said flashing away.

It was silent till I grabbed a chair, pulled it up beside the bed. "I'll inform everyone of when he wakes up."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Tyler POV**

"Tyler," someone said gently shaking my shoulder while I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to reveal Thalia. "Thalia," I muttered rolling my neck around to get the stiffness out. "What are you doing here?" "You need to get some rest," she said softly. "I'm fine," I said but she shook her head. "I'm fine, really. I'm just waiting for Percy to wake up." I said looking at Percy's sleeping form.

I never studied Percy. Despite all he's been through, he doesn't act or seem like it. He has high cheekbones, the skin stretched but not too much to make it look too thin or ghastly. His features were usually always stern, but now, all that is gone. Percy actually looks peaceful for once in his long and hard life. "Like the primordial said Tyler, he'll wake up on his own time. You're our strongest asset right now." "No I'm not," I said shaking my head. "Percy is." "But Percy isn't awake yet. You've been doing so good. Don't let your emotions get in the way right now. Hyperion is still out there, everyone needs you in good shape."

I thought about her words. What she said is true, Chronos did say Percy will wake up on his own time but I wanted him to wake up now. "But-" "I'll watch him. I'll wake you up if he starts stirring." She said while I reluctantly nodded and stood up from the chair I was in, only then did I realize how stiff I really was. "I guess it wasn't the best idea to sleep in a chair," I said while she snorted. "You just now realizing it?" She said while I headed to the door.

"There's a spare room down the hall Tyler. The door is open so you'll know which one it is."

Linebreak

"Tyler," Alexander said handing me a bottle of water which I gratefully accepted. "Alexander," I greeted. "How is everyone?" "Doing pretty good," his cousin, Kyle said walking up with the others. "I think everyone's just anxious to see Percy. Zoe and Jennifer the most." "Yeah I know how they feel," I said standing up and putting the water bottle in the trash.

"One of my scouts reported a massive army. The Hunters, Annabeth, the Athena cabin, Grover, Crystal, and a group of my men are setting up a defensive line on 37th, three blocks north of Olympus. To the east on Park Avenue, the Hephaestus cabin leader and his cabin along with a few other cabins are attacking right now-" "The battle has already started?!" I said but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Everyone agreed you needed as much energy as possible. Fighting Percy drained you and him. It just started, you aren't missing much." I nodded, although I was still slightly mad they didn't wake me up. "To the west, the Demeter cabin along with your friend Grover turned Sixth Avenue into a jungle." "How about the south?" "The south is clear for now, but the flanks of the enemy army are already circling around to our flank. I sent the remaining of my men to cut them off."

"How many men do you have?" I said. "We started with one twenty five, over these past few days we have eighty seven men left. Eighteen wounded leaving us with sixty nine fighting. I sent most of them to the flank, leaving fifteen with the Hunters." "So we're basically surrounded?" I questioned while he nodded grimly. "Any sign of Hyperion and Kronos?" I said strapping on my armor. "No, which makes me quite suspicious. Me, Kyle, and the others were bringing wounded back here," he said gesturing to a few campers being tended to.

"We were getting ready to head back and help the Hunters, their taking the brunt of the assault." "I'll join you," I said uncapping Shadowslayer. "Where'd you get that?" Alexander said slightly surprised while I stared at him confused. "From Percy. Why?" I said while he shook his head, chckling slightly. "I'll let him tell you. Just surprised he gave that up." I was confused as to what he was talking about but decided to let it go for now.

"Come on, let's go help the Hunters," I said while they nodded as we headed to the door.

When I opened it, everywhere I looked I saw pure chaos. "Come on!" Alexander said gesturing me forward as we cut through the monsters. After what felt like an eternity of fighting, I made out silver and white blurs moving through the endless hordes of monsters. "Come on, we have to help the Hunters," Kyle said running ahead. "If we don't, they'll get outnumbered." He said jumping right into the mix and wasted no time slaughtering the monsters while we followed his lead.

"Tyler!" I heard as I ducked under a swing from a dracaenae and decimated a group of rogue Cyclopes. My sixth sense that Percy unlocked three years ago started to buzz like crazy. I spun around and swung my sword, thinking it was a enemy and nearly ended up beheading Jennifer. "I'm not your enemy," she said glaring at me.

"Sorry," I said finally noticing the golden dust that stopped at my ankles. "Yeah, we made sure to make way for you. You carved a path though," she said while I looked back and saw she was right. "I got carried away," I said watching as the monsters started to retreat while everyone cheered.

That was when Kronos revealed his surprise that he mentioned from my dream.

 _REEEEET!"_ The squeal echoed through upper Manhattan. Demigods and monsters alike froze in terror. "What was that?" Jennifer said in shock while Grover shot me a panicked look. "Why does that sound like...It can't be!" I knew what he was thinking. Two years ago we'd gotten a " _gift_ " from Pan-a huge boar that carried us across the Southwest (after it tried to kill us). The boar had a similar squeal, but what we were hearing now seemed higher pitched, shriller, almost like...like the boar had a angry girlfriend.

" _REEEEET!"_ A huge pink creature soared over the reservoir-a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade nightmare blimp with wings. "Sow!" Annabeth cried. "Take cover!" Demigods and Hunters alike scattered as the winged lady pig swooped down. Her wings were pink like a flamingo's, which matched her skin beautifully, but it was hard to think of her as _cute_ when she about stomped Serenity to death, luckily Kyle tackled her out of the way.

The pig stomped around and tore down half an arc of trees, belching a cloud of noxious gas. "Don't tell me that thing is from Greek mythology," I complained. "Afraid so," Annabeth said. "The Clazmonian Sow. It terrorized Greek towns back in the day." "Let me guess," I said. "Hercules beat it." "Nope," she said surprising me."As far as I know, _no_ hero has beaten it." "Perfect," I muttered.

The Titan army roared and attacked us with renewed vigor, forcing us a block back. They must've realized the the pig wasn't attacking them.

"That pig has to go." I said picking up a grappling hook. "I'll take care of it. You guys hold the rest of the enemy. Push them back!" "Tyler, we're running on fumes here," Kyle said, the dark blue aura surrounding him slowly dying out as was Alexander's and the others. I didn't want to leave my friends. Especially when their in such a bad shape, but that pig was the biggest threat to us right now and if it wasn't stopped, it would destroy everything.

"Retreat if you have to," I said. "Just slow them down, I'll be back as soon as possible." Before I could change my mind, I swung the grappling hook like a lasso. When the sow came down for its next pass, I threw with all my strength. The hook wrapped around the base of the pig's wing. I grinned victoriously but it quickly vanished when the pig squealed in rage and veered off, yanking the rope into the sky and me along with it.

 **Percy POV**

I was jolted awake by the sound of explosions.

I bolted upright, looking around wildly to see I was in a hotel. "What happened?" I muttered, the events from the last few days still fuzzy. "Once I get my hands on Kronos, I'm going to make him fade." I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, only for my legs to give out on me.

I tried to stand on my own will but failed till the shadows slowly wrapped around me and pulled me back onto the bed. I felt so drained, like I could go back to sleep and not wake up for a eternity. I stood up again, more slowly and using the wall to help me stand and headed to the balcony.

When I got there, everywhere I looked, war and death was at every corner. Kronos's forces were slowly pushing everyone back. I was still tired, but not tired to the point I can't fight, just can't use my abilities till I have more energy. _If we don't get help soon, we'll be pushed back._ I thought looking around to see ambrosia and nectar sitting on a table, plus a what looks like a small breakfast.

 _Perfect._ I thought making my way over there and quickly wolfed down the breakfast in mere seconds. "That's better," I said grabbing a few squares of ambrosia and ate them, feeling my strength return. "No need for nectar. If my memory serves me correctly, I have the curse of Achilles." I said looking back at the ambrosia. _If a normal demigod ate past their limit on ambrosia, it would burn them alive but I'm not the average demigod, plus with me being a son of Hestia, I should be able to eat a few more. Just in case Kronos or Hyperion show up I'll have a little access to my powers._ I thought grabbing a few more ambrosia squares and ate them.

I noticed my skin started to turn slightly red, which signaled I had enough. "I think six ambrosia squares are enough," I said to myself, feeling a whole lot better but I know it won't last long. I headed to the door till I stopped and looked in the mirror and realized I was wearing the same clothes from Kronos. "No thank you," I said taking the shirt and pants off, leaving me in my boxers.

"Well, I can't go out there in my boxers but I don't want to go out there in those either." I said as a sudden bright flash appeared around me.

When the light died down and I looked in the mirror, I didn't even try to fight the smile that appeared on my face. "Only you, Aether," I said smiling at the armor that I haven't worn for nearly sixty years. The armor itself was white, like the armor of the soldiers that Aether created. "After all these years, I thought you would've destroyed this," I said. _"Of course not Percy. Can't let the Army of Light forget their brave commander."_ Aether said while I moved my body around, getting used to the feel of the armor again.

 _"I'm glad you're back Percy,"_ he said in a calmer, more soothing voice. Very different than the Aether I've lived with for the past eight hundred years. "Me too, Aether," I said focusing on the shadows to form my hunting knifes and my sword since I don't have Riptide anymore. "Flash me to wherever help is needed the most." I said as a bright light enveloped me.

 **Jennifer POV**

"We have to retreat," Alexander said dodging under a wild swing from a Cyclopes. "We can't Alex," Kyle said destroying a group of dracaenae. "If we do, they'll enter Olympus." He said as the endless wave of monsters continued to come at us. "Where's Tyler at?!" Crystal shouted. "I thought he said he'll be back!" "He's trying to reinforce our defenses," Cameron shouted. "We're losing ground fast." "I don't think we got a choice but to fall back," Thalia said. "We'll have to hold them at the door or die trying." She said while everyone slowly started to fall back.

The monsters must've sensed defeat and started to push us back till we were half a block away from the entrance to Olympus.

My arms were sore. I could barely lift up my hunting knifes. "Jennifer, watch out!" Someone yelled as I spun around to see a Cyclopes bring down his spear. I barely put my hunting knifes up to block but the sheer power knocked me down while he raised his spear. "Goodbye, little Hunter," he said smiling, revealing his yellow teeth.

I closed my eyes, ready to accept death but I didn't receive it.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him still towering above me, but his eyes were focused on whatever was behind me. I slowly inclined my head to see shadows moving towards us. No, not us, _them_.

I looked back to see the shadows were moving past us and towards the monsters, who were scrambling back in fright and were throwing their weapons as the shadows started to rise and form a wall. "What's happening?" I said as Serenity pulled me up. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe Nyx and Erebus are giving us time-" She was cut off by a scream but not from us, but the monsters.

I looked back to see swirling black fire. _Is it possible?_ I thought hopefully as the shadows slowly dispersed to show golden dust while the rest of the monsters looked around. Just as I went to speak, fire came out of nowhere and destroyed a quarter of the monster army while everyone looked at Alexander but I looked around, my hopes slowly rising by the second.

"Wasn't me," he said shaking his head. "I'm too tired to even summon a spark," he said as the monsters started to dissolve into golden dust. I frantically searched through the enemy ranks and saw a white blur moving through the ranks as my heart dropped till I noticed a very familiar sword in the figure's hand. A sword that I saw not even a day ago.

 _Percy._ I thought in happiness as the monsters snapped out of their shocked state and attacked the mysterious figure while I ran towards them. "Jennifer!" I heard but I ignored it and ran towards Percy.

When I got to him, I saw the monsters retreating while he extended his hands as fire lit up and started to form a wall between us and them while he put his hands on his knees, breathing hard. "I'm already tired," I heard him say. "I was just getting started." I would've laughed at the situation if I weren't so exhausted. "Jennifer, what are you thinking?" Thalia demanded once everyone caught up but I kept my eyes on Percy.

"Percy, is that you?" I said hopefully as everyone looked at Percy. He stood up and turned around, revealing sea green eyes. "Do you know another Percy Jackson?" He said smiling.

Before anyone could react, I had my arms around him, unable to stop the tears. "You're here." "I'm here," he said releasing me and looked at everyone else, who stared at him in shock.

"Alexander," he said frowning. "What are you doing here?" He questioned while Alexander snapped out of his daze and went to speak but someone spoke first. "JACKSON!" We heard as the flames suddenly dispersed, like the life was sucked out of them.

I looked past him to see a warrior in golden armor running towards us, eyes blazing with fury. "Hyperion," Annabeth said in awe. "Lord of light. Titan of the east." "No time to be staring in awe Annabeth," Percy said looking at Alexander. "I need you to stay here and help the Hunters alright?" "Alright, but why-" "No time for questions. Kyle, you and David go grab the campers on Park Avenue and bring them here. Derek, go grab the Demeter cabin from Sixth Avenue and bring them here, Cameron, find Tyler. We need everyone here. Kronos is making his final assault." Percy said quickly while I looked and saw he were right, Kronos's forces were regrouping.

"I'll deal with Hyperion, and before anyone protests, I can. Just get everyone here and keep our forces together." He said running towards Hyperion, his body slightly glowing.

When they clashed, a light so bright erupted and made me feel like I lost my eye sight.

 **Percy POV**

"How does it feel to be useless Hyperion?" I mocked as the battle raged around us, well aware of Kyle and David returning with the campers from Park Avenue. "We are far from defeat," he snarled. "This is only the beginning." He said as the light growing brighter around us. "Your light doesn't affect me Hyperion," I said ducking under his attack and thrusting forward, my sword piercing his armor.

He roared in pain and swatted me back like a fly, sending me three hundred yards away from the battlefield and right in front of the Hunters. If not for the curse of Achilles, I would've broken every bone in my body. "If there's one thing I hate about Titans," I said standing up with the help of Jennifer. "It's they love to punch." I said glaring at Hyperion. "You want to punch Hyperion," I said making a fist as the earth followed my movement. "Two can play that game." I said bringing my fist forward as the earth smashed into Hyperion, throwing him back into his own ranks.

Immediately after, I realized I shouldn't have done that because I fell to a knee, already feeling drained. "Percy, we can take Hyperion," Thalia said, gesturing to herself and Bianca. "We can-" "No I got it," I said looking at Hyperion to see him slowly getting up. "If I can get him to that lake," I muttered, looking at the lake then back towards Hyperion. "I can probably form a hurricane." I said taking Jennifer's hands off me.

"Hey Hyperion!" I yelled as he looked at me, eyes blazing with fury. "You Titans are about as bright as my gym socks." I said smirking as his eyes erupted into flames, literally. I'm going to make you suffer!" He yelled, running towards me, killing every poor monster that got in his way. _Good, anger will block his thoughts, making it easier for me to defeat him and help out the campers._ I thought turning towards Zoe and looked at her.

"Why are you looking at me for?" She questioned till I found what I was looking for. "You don't mind if I borrow this do you?" I said taking Riptide out of her hair as it changed back into a pen.

Putting it in my pocket, I took out my spear and uncapped it and ran a full sprint towards the lake. "I know what you're up to sea spawn," Hyperion spat as I neared the lake. I knew Hyperion would catch me before I reached the lake so I threw my spear into the ground and used it as a pole vault, sailing through the air, twisting and turning.

Hyperion brought his sword up to skewer me alive but I pulled out Riptide and blocked his attack and landed on the lake, feeling my strength return. _I won't be able to keep this up forever._ I thought forming a hurricane and moved toward Hyperion, unleashing attacks left and right that he could barely defend but I knew my strength was fading fast because the hurricane was losing its powerful winds and Hyperion's light was slowly returning.

I managed to summon a few powerful winds and bring Hyperion's light back down for now. "Percy!" Grover shouted. "Bring him over here!" I let my instincts take over, forcing Hyperion over to where Grover was waiting.

With a yell, I propelled Hyperion across the field, straight to where Grover was waiting. _That's it._ I thought, the hurricane dying out as I fell to the ground. "What's this?" I heard Hyperion say. I looked up to see Hyperion trying to shake off roots but they thickened until it looked like he was wearing wooden boots. "Stop this!" He shouted. "Your woodland magic is no match for a Titan!"

 _Woodland magic?_ I thought confused till I saw Grover, Leneus, and other satyrs around the grove playing their reed pipes. It seemed the more he struggled, the faster the roots grew. They curled around his body, thickening and hardening into bark. His golden armor melting into the wood, becoming part of a large trunk. He stretched out his arms and they became branches, from which smaller branches shot out and grew leaves. The tree grew taller and thicker, until only his face was visible in the middle of the trunk. I watched in slight horror and fascination as the Titan of light slowly became a maple tree.

"You cannot imprison me!" He bellowed. "I am Hyperion! I am-" The bark closed over his face. Grover took his reed pipes from his mouth. "You make a very nice maple tree." I grinned at Grover. "Percy!" I heard from behind me.

"Turning around, I saw Tyler running towards me, Alexander and the others behind me. "It's good to see you Tyler," I said taking his arms off me. "The pig?" Annabeth questioned while I frowned. _What did I miss?_ "Pork chops." "Hyperion?" Annabeh said while I pointed at the giant maple tree. "Imprisoned in a maple tree."Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"No time to explain, we need to push them back." I said running towards the monsters.

 **Tyler POV**

The next hour was a blur. I fought like I'd never fought before-wading into legions of dracaenae, taking out dozens of telekhines with every strike, destroying empousai and knocking out enemy demigods. I was well aware of Percy beside me, causing twice as much destruction.

We moved from block to block, trying to shore up our defenses. Too many of our friends lay wounded in the streets. Too many were missing. "Tyler come on," Percy said slashing through the enemy ranks. "The Hermes cabin needs our help." He said while I followed him through to the Hermes cabin.

We managed to carve a path to Connor, who was fighting a Hyperborean along with a few of his siblings. "Tyler!" He shouted dodging the Hyperborean's swing. "We got this under control, go help the Hunters. That's where the monsters are heading." "He's right Tyler," Percy said disposing of a group of telekhines. "If they get past the Hunters, we'll be overwhelmed." He said running down the street while I followed him.

"We have to hold them here," Percy said picking up a shield from the ground and hitting a dracaenae so hard she dissolved into golden dust. "We're surrounded on all sides. If even one defense falls, we all fall." He said cutting through several dracaenae while I knocked out an enemy demigod. "Where are the Hunters Tyler?" "They should be on 37th street but they might be breaking apart." I said while he nodded.

As the night wore on and the moon got higher, I expected to be so drained I wouldn't be able to stand but I felt fine. Not fine, but better than everyone else. "There!" I said pointing to the Hunters who were not even a half a block away from the Empire State Building while Alexander and the others stood at the entrance, defeating any monsters who get past them.

I spotted a small puddle of water and saw Percy staring at the puddle of water. Immediately, we both had the same idea. I pulled the water to us while Percy pulled water from the air. Together, we formed a massive wave and turned it into solid ice, splitting it up and forming over a hundred spears. "Hunters, duck!" Percy shouted, and thankfully, they all dropped to the ground as we sent the spears in their direction while the monsters stared at them confused till they saw the spears sailing towards them.

"Uh oh," one of the giants said before turning into golden dust along with hundreds of other monsters. Immediately after, a column of fire sailed over the Hunters, destroying hundreds of monsters. "Let's give the Hunters some breathing room," Percy said running past the Hunters with me behind him as we jumped right into the midst of the monsters.

 _One day one of us is going to get the other killed._ I thought as we ended up back to back as hordes of monsters came at us. Unlike with Annabeth, I don't know Percy's fighting style.

Now I don't know if it was because we're brothers but we somehow worked in perfect sync. My heart was pumping, from excitement of fear, I don't know. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a telekhine sneaking up on Percy, who was busy fighting a couple Hyperboreans. I don't know what made me do it, but when Percy ducked under a wild swing, I used his back as a springboard and cut the telekhine in half before it even had time to react.

When I stood up, I about came face to face with a sword but a shield blocked it. It wouldn't have killed me but it definitely would've hurt. I decided to let my instincts take over. Riptide protecting my blind side while Shadowslayer did the same for Percy. Riptide and Shadowslayer were no longer swords but were an arc of destruction, literally.

I don't know how long we fought but when I came back to reality, the first thing I noticed was the monsters were all gone and everyone was staring at me and Percy in shock and awe. "Tyler," Annabeth stuttered out, eyes wide. "You just-how-" Annabeth was in such shock she couldn't even form a sentence.

I went to open my mouth but a bright flash to the east caught my attention. I thought it was sunrise till I realized it was Kronos riding a golden chariot towards us. A dozen Laistrygonian giants bore torches before him. Two Hyperboreans carried his black and purple banners with another army behind him but what really had my attention was Kronos himself.

He looked freshed and rested. With a sudden horror, I realized he was at his full strength while me and Percy looked like we were about to collapse any minute. I looked at Percy and saw the white armor he wore was smeared with golden dust and monster grime, his face was covered in sweat and he looked like he was about to pass out from sheer exhaustion.

 _Of course he would be._ I thought. _The battle with me probably drained him, plus he probably didn't even have a full sleep. Then his fight with Hyperion now here, of course he'll be tired._ I thought as the monsters ran past Kronos and towards us.

Just as I went to summon a small wave to buy us time, I felt my remaining energy leave me as I collapsed to my knees while Percy did the same. "We have to retreat," Annabeth said grabbing my arm. "No," Percy said trying to stand up on his own but couldn't. "Percy's right," I said gripping Shadowslayer. "We have to hold them here." "Tyler, we can't," Alexander said putting his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

"We don't got a choice!" I said whirling on him. "Tyler, you and Percy defeated a whole army by yourselves, you two can't even stand. We have to retreat," Jennifer said. "Weather you like it or not." She said while I bit my tongue as the Athena cabin held off the monsters. "Fine," I said looking at Percy.

Just as I went to order a retreat, a hunting horn was heard.

I looked at Thalia but she shook her head. "Not the Hunters, we're all here." "Then who?" Percy said standing up with the help of David and Kyle. As the horns got louder, I was afraid it was more of Kronos's forces but judging from the dracaenae hissing and the uneasy looks from Kronos's honor guard, I knew it wasn't their allies.

Then suddenly, to our left, a hundred monsters cried out at once. Kronos's entire left flank surged forward. I thought we were doomed, but they didn't attack. They ran straight past us and crashed into their southern allies. A new blast of horns shattered the night. The air shimmered and in a blur of movement, an entire cavalry appeared as if dropping out of light speed.

"Yeah, baby!" A voice wailed. "PARTY!" A shower of arrows arced over our head and slammed into the enemy, vaporizing hundreds of monaters but the arrows were different than what we use. They made whizzy sounds as if they flew, like _WHEEEE!_ Some had pinwheels attached to them while others had boxing gloves rather than points.

"Centaurs!" Annabeth yelled while relief flooded my system as hundreds of the Party Pony army filled the entire block. I knew if I were the enemy, I would be running.

"Tyler," Chiron shouted while I capped Shadowslayer as he made his way towards us. Dressed in armor from the waist up, his bow in his hands while he grinned in satisfaction. "Sorry we're late." He said while I slumped to the ground. "Glad you showed up," I muttered looking as the Titan army fled while the campers managed to push them back a few blocks, giving us some breathing room.

"Hold! On your promise, HOLD!" Chiron yelled as the Party Ponies started to let them flee. "The wounded," I said jumping up even though my body protested. "What wounded?" Percy said. "At the Plaza Hotel, we left them there," I said but Alexander shook his head. "Their fine, we got them out but we had to set up our medical supplies on Olympus," he said while I nodded and looked at Percy. "I'm glad your back." I said while he shot me a tired smile. "Me too Tyler, he said looking at the Titan army disappearing. "Me too."

 **Percy POV**

After many warm greetings from the campers and Chiron, me and Tyler were sitting on the edge of the railing at the top of the Empire State Building. Right now, Tyler was telling me about his dream from Dionysus. "I expected that," I said as he turned towards me. "Expected what?" "Dionysus being one of the first gods to be defeated by Typhon." I said while he laughed.

"I'm actually surprised Aphrodite is still fighting," he said while I nodded. "You seen Zoe anywhere?" I said but he shook his head. "Haven't seen her ever since Chiron got here," he said while I nodded and looked out towards the sleeping city. "How did you do it?" He said. "Do what?" "Stay sane. I mean, I felt like I was losing my mind in the beginning. How did you stay sane through all those years of fighting and death?" He said while I sat there, trying to think of a way to put it.

"I don't know Tyler, maybe it had something to do this prophecy," I said shrugging my shoulders. "The prophecy stated a half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds. Maybe I had to endure such things, but in the end, I have to reach sixteen." "But you're way over sixteen," he said while I nodded.

"Maybe its the Fates way of trying to kill me." I said looking at him. "They never did like me anyway." I said looking back at the Apollo campers treating the wounded. "Jennifer once told me she wonders what would've happened if she didn't accept Artemis's offer," he said. "She said would everything be like it is now." "You mean me being a killer?" I said while he looked away.

"Yes," he said quietly. "You can't intefere with someone's fate Tyler," I said looking at the silver glows down below us, knowing it's the Hunters. "Not even a god," I said softly as it drifted back into silence. "They knew, didn't they?" I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" "Your fate," he said looking at me. "They knew that you would endure hardships in the future and tried to help you," I gave him a small smile. People underestimate Tyler's knowledge.

"But instead of helping-" "They only made it tougher." I said nodding sadly. "I'm not supposed to be the prophecy child Tyler," I said looking at the moon. "You are." His eyes widened. "I was not supposed to defeat Ares, you were. You were supposed to hold the sky Tyler, not me. When I saved Zoe and Bianca, I altered their fates and mine. If I would've let them die, my fate would not be tougher than it is now. When I first became Ananke's champion, I decided to test out her powers. As Apollo's champion, I gain the gift of foresight, being the champion of Ananke and Apollo allowed me full sight into the future. All this," I gestured around us.

"I already saw it. I saw myself killing, falling in love with Crystal, World War II, coming here. Everyone's death. I already saw it. I made a vow to never use Ananke's powers like that again and I haven't. I could look into a person's eye and see their entire fate. For each time I altered fate, my fate changed too." "How?" "Take Ares for example. When I defeated him, I foresaw me having to hunt down powerful monsters with the Hunters but I didn't see Echidna bringing up Crystal and having me break down emotionally and mentally. When I saved Zoe and Bianca, I foresaw me joining the Titans but I never saw me being controlled by Kronos. Do you see where I'm headed?" He nodded.

"Does that mean you foresaw Beckendorf and Michael's death?" He said while I nodded, guilt worming its way into my heart. "The Fates are very powerful Tyler, they control the fates of mortals _and_ immortals. They have no control over their mother, Ananke and of course, the creator, Chaos. Despite how powerful I am, my threats do not scare them, merely amuse them. When I looked into the future, I decided I wouldn't let anyone suffer. The Fates knew of my intentions and threw everything at me, not trying to kill me but merely cause me enough pain. So much pain to the point I would never help the Olympians again, despite what it was." I said while he nodded.

I expected him to yell at me, curse me for not doing anything but he didn't. "You aren't mad at me?" He chuckled, amusement clear on his features. "Why would I be mad?" "Because I let-" "It wasn't your fault, if it's anyone's fault, it's the Fates. I know everyone else would agree with me if they heard the whole story. You could only do so much Percy, you're still in the Fates hands but I know this." He smiled. "I know for sure you're a thorn in the side. I know their aggravated you haven't given up yet, mad that even after eight hundred years of suffering, you continue to fight them." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"And I bet, on my life, they have tried to kill you, but you overcame it. I think, they have no power over you and they know it, but you think their still powerful than you and they use that to their advantage." He said pulling out Shadowslayer. "When Alexander saw this Percy, he was surprised and asked me where I got it. He said he was surprised you gave it up," I smiled. "What is he talking about?"

"Like Riptide, Shadowslayer was given that name for a reason. During my time in the universe, I ran into a woman. I didn't know who she was but she knew who I was, she gave me that sword. She said it is a beacon of hope for my allies, but a symbol of fear to my enemies. It will light up even the darkest corners in the universe. When I first saw it, I will admit, I wasn't impressed. The blade for one thing was rusty, the leather on the grip was coming off and to top it off, the blade wouldn't leave a scratch on even the softest surfaces. I threw it away but when I reached into my pocket, it was there. Much to my annoyance. In a war, I lost my sword and on instinct from trying to get rid of it, I pulled it out and immediately wished I didn't. I expected the sword to break on impact but when it made contact with the blade. It started to shimmer and change." I said looking at Shadowslayer.

"When it stopped, I was holding probably one of the most beautiful yet deadliest weapons in the universe. With that sword, I toppled many empires and kingdoms singlehandly. But then one day, it reverted back to its original form, much to my disappointment because I became very fond of the sword. I then realized the sword was no longer for me." "So you gave it to me?" He questioned while I nodded.

"You are its owner Tyler." "But that doesn't explain its name." He said while I smirked. "That's for you to find out," I said as he went to speak but the elevator dinged.

Turning around, I saw Zoe, much to my surprise. "I better go," he said looking between me and Zoe. "I need to check up on Grover and the rest of the campers." He said leaning towards me, a smirk on his face. "Don't do anything inappropriate now," he said while I lunged forward to grab him but he jumped off the railing and dissolved into a sea breeze.

"I shouldn't have taught him so much," I muttered before turning towards Zoe and hopping off the railing. "How are you doing-" I got cut off as she wrapped her arms around me.

Getting over my shock, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

We just stood there, no words were exchanged. I went to speak till I felt water on my shirt. "Hey, what's wrong?" I said worriedly, tilting her face up to mine to see tears in her eyes. "Nothing Percy," she said shaking her head. "I'm just glad your back," she said putting her head on my chest while I nodded. "Never knew the famous Zoe Nightshade would cry over a male," I said as a thought entered my head, making me smirk slightly.

We just stood there in silence till I started to sway from side to side. "Percy, what are you doing?" She said while I looked down at her. "Dancing," I said while she snorted. "You? A dancer? I don't see that," she said looking back up at me while I stared at her in mock hurt. "I'll let you know, me and Tyler spent a lot of hours learning how to dance." I said while she rolled her eyes, but didn't resist as we swayed from side to side.

"Why would you want to learn how to dance?" She questioned while I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know, Tyler asked mom is she knew how to dance. She asked him why but he wouldn't tell her but I think it had something to do with impressing Annabeth." "Then why are you doing it?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Who are you trying to impress?" She said while I stared at her shocked.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just thought it would be nice to learn something new since I never had the time too." I said but she shook her head, a smile on her face. "Who managed to catch Percy Jackson's heart?" She said but I sensed the hope in her words. "Is it Crystal?" "No," I shook my head. "We talked and thought it would be best we remained friends. It feels better." _Plus I'm in love with you._ I thought looking into her eyes.

It never ceased to amaze me how beautiful Zoe is, even though she doesn't try. Almost like it's natural beauty which I find amusing, since she was probably Artemis's most loyal follower. Slowly, we leaned towards each other, both of us deciding to take our chances.

When we were meters away from each other till I realized I forgot about my plan. "I really hope you'll forgive me," I said apologetically while she looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" She said as I tightened my grip around her waist, making sure I had a good grip but not one tight enough it would hurt her. "This," I said smirking as I jumped over the railing, Zoe clutching onto me.

"Percy!" She screamed. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled while I laughed till shadows swallowed us.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I looked over a few chapters and realized I didn't really involve a romance between Crystal and Percy so before I posted this chapter, I added some romance between Percy and Crystal in chapter 18 so go check that out and tell me what you think.**

 **You also said I should add a few more parts between Zoe and Percy that kind of sets off the romance between them. I added a small part in chapter 11, you'll know it when you see it. I also fixed that very stupid mistake I made in chapter 1 that I should've fixed before I posted chapter 2.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

My peaceful sleep was disturbed when I felt a slight pressure on my chest. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a figure sleeping on my chest. Judging by the slender body, it was a female. I started to move my arms around, but then stopped when I saw my arms were wrapped around her waist. I slowly removed my arms from around her and moved some of her hair out of the way and instantly recognized the coppery skin and slightly upturned nose. _Zoe._ I thought stroking her cheek softly.

I knew I should've woken her up but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay like this forever but I knew I couldn't so I tried to cherish the moment for as long as possible. But the moment didn't last very long when Zoe started to stirr and slowly opened her eyes and saw me snd instantly froze.

We stared into each others eyes, both of us trying to control the blush that was threatening to spread across our faces. "Well," I said sheepishly, removing my hand away from her face. "This is certainly awkward." I said while she quickly got off me, her cheeks red. "What happened?" She muttered while I sat up, recalling what happened.

"I remember jumping off the Empire State Building and taking you with me, then I shadow traveled us here." I said receiving a slap immediately afterwards. "If I wasn't invulnerable, that would've probably hurt." I said while she glared at me but I smiled. "Whatever," she said getting up but I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.

"Stay," I murmured into her hair, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I feel peaceful with you here," I said falling back into the bed with her. "We need to head downstairs," she said putting her hands on my chest. "Everyone is probably looking for us after your little stunt that you pulled last night." She said glaring at me. "I don't think anyone will miss us for five minutes," I said while she looked like she was about to agree till she shook her head, making me groan.

She got up yet again but I grabbed her and pulled her towards me, pressing my lips against hers making her freeze. _I'm really starting to push my luck._ I thought as she snapped out of her dazed state and kissed me back, snaking her arms around my neck. I leaned back into the bed, taking her with me. _I'm going to tell her. After Kronos is defeated, I'm going to tell her how I feel. I don't want her to think I'm using her._

The moment was great but good things don't last forever. "Percy," I heard as the door opened. "It's about time I found you..." The voice trailed off while me and Zoe quickly pulled apart, blushing furiously.

I turned to the door and saw Kyle standing there, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. I noticed Zoe was still in my arms and quickly released her, thankfully she got the idea and scrambled off me, sitting at the far edge of the bed, not making eye contact with me. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I spoke. "What are you doing here?" "Been looking for you but apparently you were busy." He said till a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Now that I think about it, this is perfect blackmail," he said grinning while I glared at him.

"If you know what's best for your sake and mine, you'll keep this a secret." I said but I know Kyle. Once he finds something out like this, any type of threat doesn't matter to him because he knows I can't do anything while something like this is in his hands. He went to speak but a roar that shook the building stopped him.

"What was that?" I questioned in shock as a serious expression adorned his face. "Kronos has another surprise, this one is a little tougher than what you think."

Linebreak

The Hephaestus cabin was out of Greek Fire. The Hunters and the Apollo cabin were scrounging for arrows. Most of us had ingested so much so much ambrosia and nectar we didn't dare take anymore. In total, we had sixteen campers, fifteen Hunters, thirty one fighting soldiers from Aether's army, and half a dozen satyrs left in fighting shape. The rest took refuge on Olympus.

The Party Ponies showed up, but one look at them and I knew they would be little help. They tried to form ranks but they staggered and giggled, plus they smelled like root beer. "They ain't going to be helpful," Kyle said looking at the Party Ponies. "The best they'll be able to do is stay out of our way," David said shaking his head.

"At least their here," Cameron said. "Better to have them here than off running around." "Always the positive one Cameron," I said looking at him. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." I said while he rolled his eyes. "What were you and Zoe doing Percy?" Kyle said wiggling his eyebrows. "Kyle, now is not the time." "It may be the only time." I ignored him and looked at Alexander.

"Kyle said something about a surprise Kronos has, know what he's talking about?" Alexander nodded. "Tyler's friend, the clear sighted mortal said she saw a few things." "Such as.." "A drakon," he said. "A Lydian drakon, to be exact. The oldest and most dangerous kind." "I don't see that as a problem," Kyle said shrugging his shoulders.

"Actually seems kind of fun since Percy and Tyler defeated most of the Titans." "This drakon has a particular fate," we looked at him confused. "How so?" Cameron questioned. "It can only be killed by a child of Ares, which we are short of at the moment." "Why," I questioned. "Are they all injured?" He shook his head. "Dead?" He shook his head again.

"Missing?" I said while he shook his head again. "Then tell me," I said annoyed. "I'm tired of guessing." "They aren't fighting." I stared at him. "Wait," I shook my head. "They aren't fighting?" I said while he nodded. "Where are they?" I demanded. "At camp," Derek said. "Sitting on their butts while we're here fighting and dying," Kyle spat while I felt anger building up.

"Why are they not here?" I hissed as Alexander explained to me why the Ares cabin isn't fighting. "Because of a chariot," I said shaking my head in disbelieve. "I can't believe Clarisse would be so stupid." "Believe it Perce," David said as Tyler walked up with everyone else. "Percy-" "I know Tyler. Lydian drakon, can only be killed by a child of Ares." I said while he looked surprised but nodded.

"What do we do?" Travis said while I stared at everyone. We were tired. Everyone was. I have enough rest to summon my powers but not a lot. "We'll figure something out Travis," I smiled at him. "We always do," he gave me a tired smile. "You're right." "What's your name again?" I looked at Tyler's red haired friend. "Rachel," she said confused while I nodded. "Best you head inside." Cameron said but she shook her head.

"I want to stay." That thought changed immediately when a shadow blotted out the sun. Across the street, the drakon slithered down the side of a skyscraper. I remember the first time I fought a drakon, I thought it was the biggest and deadliest monster on earth. Till I saw the Lydian drakon that is. It roared, a roar so loud it shattered a thousand windows. "On second thought," Rachel said in a small voice, "I'll be inside."

Let me tell you the difference between dragons and _drakons_. I've had my fair share of both but drakons are millennia older than dragons, and _much_ larger. They look like giant serpents. Most don't have wings but those that do are a pain to beat, especially when they dodge your every attack. Most don't breathe fire(though some do). All are poisonous, immensely strong with scales stronger than titanium. Plus their eyes can paralyze you; not the _turn-you-to-stone_ Medusa- type paralysis but more like _oh-my-gods-that big-snake-is-going-to-eat-me_ type of paralysis. Which is just as bad, or at least I think so.

There are drakon fighting classes at camp, but there is no way to prepare yourself for a two hundred-foot-long serpent as thick as a school bus slithering down the side of a building, its yellow eyes like searchlights and its mouth full of razor-sharp teeth big enough to chew elephants.

"I don't think Percy could defeat that," Annabeth said in shock. "I don't think the Ares cabin has a chance." She said while I glanced the enemy army moving down Fifth Avenue. We stood there as Chiron galloped up and down the Party Ponies ranks, shouting words of encouragement as a crazy thought entered my head. "I think I can kill it," I said while everyone looked at me in shock. "Unless you're secretly a child of Ares, I don't think it's possible." Thalia said shaking her head.

"I don't need to be a child of Ares," I said summoning my longbow and one arrow. "Percy," Tyler started, "I know your longbow is powerful, but I think you need something for a little closer range." "If this works, we won't have to worry about it." I said infusing every bit of my power into the arrow, making it glow different colors and hum with energy.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer said as I pulled the arrow back, watching the drakon as it curled around the building. "The first time I did something like this, I destroyed the training grounds when I lived with the primordials. Our training room is supposed to be indestructible but I proved it possible to destroy it." I said aiming at the drakon. "They weren't happy," I said aiming at the its eye.

"This can work two ways," I said. "The first is this kills the drakon and I'll be extremely tired. Or, it doesn't kill the drakon and I might make it angry. Very very angry. Plus I'll be tired." "Let's hope it works." Tyler said as I released the arrow, watching as it sailed through the air, hitting the drakon as a bright light erupted, throwing everyone back but me as dust enveloped the soon to be battlefield.

Once the dust cleared and everyone finally got up, I saw the drakon lying on the ground unmoving, smoke coming off its skin while everyone looked at me in shock, monsters and demigods alike. "Percy," Chiron said in amazement. "You killed it," Tyler said while I allowed a smile to surface, even though I felt like I could use a nap.

My smile quickly vanished when the drakon started to shift around. _The Fates really like to make my job more complicated._ I thought as the drakon's yellow eyes zeroed in on me and released a ear piercing roar. "Tyler, you and everyone else focus on the monsters. Kyle, David, Derek, Cameron, Alexander, mind giving me a hand?" I said while they nodded.

I looked at Tyler. "Keep our forces together." I looked at Alexander and the others. Together, we charged the drakon.

Out of all the stupid things I've done, charging a monster that not even I could kill tops everything else. Mrs. O'Leary was a big help, landing on the drakons head, scratching and growling, looking like a really angry black wig. I managed to plunge Riptide into one of its eye, green blood flowing out as I jumped back. It turned towards me, its good eye glaring at me in hate.

It seemed surprised I wasn't frozen in fear. I smirked, "I've seen worser things than you." It didn't seem happy that I wasn't scared till a truck smashed into its face throwing it back as Kyle and David appeared beside me. "There's a perk to being Krios' sons," David said as Kyle picked up another car. "And that is being able to pick up things that are impossible to lift." Kyle said throwing the car towards the drakon.

The drakon opened its mouth and spit poison at it, making the car shrivel up into metal. The drakon turned towards us and spit poison but a large column of fire intercepted it as Alexander joined us. "Where's Cameron?" I said but Alexander pointed at the drakon while I turned towards it to see Cameron on its back, driving his sword deep between a chink in the serpent's armor.

The drakon roared and rolled over, attempting to crush him but only succeeded in crushing a lamppost while he jumped off and landed beside us. Mrs. O'Leary took that as her chance and pounced on the drakon, knocking it back to the ground as serpent and hellhound twisted and thrashed violently. "We're losing ground Percy," Alexander said as I looked around and saw he was right. The Party Ponies had panicked under the onslaught of giants and demons. Arrows screamed. Fire exploded in waves across both armies, but the action was moving across the street to the entrance of the Empire State Building.

Our remaining allies rallied at the doors of the Empire State Building. The entire Titan army was surrounding them. We were out of options. No more help was coming. We had to retreat before we were cut off from everyone else.

"We have to retreat," I said while everyone nodded till I heard a rumbling in the south. It wasn't a sound you hear much in New York but I recognized it immediately. "Chariots," Cameron said as a girl's voice yelled. "ARES!" A dozen chariots chargef into battle. Each flew a red banner with the symbol of the wild boar's head. Each was pulled by a team of skeletal horses with manes of fire. A total of thirty fresh warriors, armors gleaming and eyes full of hate, lowered their lances as one, creating a bristling wall of death.

"The children of Ares," I said in shock, I didn't know whether I should be happy or mad. I saw Clarisse in her familiar red armor with her boar-head helm with her crackled with electricity in one hand. While half her chariots charged the monster army, Clarisse led the other six straight for the drakon. The serpent noticed and reared back, throwing Mrs. O'Leary.

Tyler's poor pet smashed into the side of the building with a yelp. I ran to help her, but the serpent zeroed in on the new threat. Even with one eye, its glarewas enough to paralyze two chariot drivers. They veered off into a line of cars but the other four chariots kept charging. The serpent bared its fangs to strike and got a mouthful of Celestial bronze javelins.

"Alexander, you and the others go help the campers," I said while he nodded. "Kyle, you stay with me. I'll need your help." He nodded as Alexander ran towards the campers. "Ares, to me!" Clarisse screamed. Her voice sounded shriller than usual, but I guess that wasn't surprising given what she was fighting.

Across the street, the arrival of six chariots gave the Party Ponies new hope. They rallied at the doors of the Empire State Building, and the Titan army was momentarily thrown into confusion. "Perce, come on," Kyle said grabbing my arm. "The Ares cabin needs our help." I nodded as we ran to Clarisse, who was circling the drakon along with the other three chariots.

Lances broke against the monster's skin. Skeletal horses breathed fire and whinnied. Two chariots overturned, but the warriors merely got to their feet, drew their swords, and went to work. They hacked at chinks in the serpent's scales. They dodged poison spray like they'd been training for this all their lives, which of course they had.

I hold no love for Ares or his children, but I will admit they were brave. Clarisse was in front, stabbing her spear at the drakon's face, trying to put out its other eye. As we reached them, things started to go wrong. The drakon snapped up one Ares camper in a gulp, then knocked aside another sprayed poison on a third, who retreated in panic, his armor melting.

Me and Kyle jumped on its back and ran towards its head, trying to draw its attention from Clarisse. Her cabinmates threw javelins, most which broke, but some lodged in the monster's teeth. It snapped its jaws together until its mouth was a mess of green blood, yellow foamy poison, and splintered weapons. "You can do it!" I screamed at Clarisse. "A child of Ares is destined to kill it!"

Through her war helmet, a few things didn't add up. I only saw her blue eyes which shone with fear. Clarisse never looks like that and she didn't _have_ blue eyes. "ARES!" She shouted in that strangely shrill voice. She leveled her spear and charged the drakon. "No," I muttered. "WAIT!"

The drakon looked down at her-almost in contempt-and spit poisen directly in her face. She screamed and fell to the ground. "Clarisse!" I heard as me and Kyle held on for dear life as the drakon tried to throw us off. I managed to catch a glimpse of Clarisse's cabinmates defending their fallen comrade while Tyler and the others ran towards. I drove Riptide between to of the creature's scales while Kyle did the same.

We managed to get its attention as Tyler and the others struggled to defend Clarisse while her cabinmates tried to get her helmet off. The drakon tossed me and Kyle to the ground but we were immediately back on our feet. I made a fist as the earth copied my movement while Kyle threw a lamppost like a javelin at its other eye.

It turned its body so it hit the scales while I drove my fist forward, the earth smashing into the drakon and throwing it back. At the corner of my eye, I saw a flying chariot land on Fifth Avenue while we ran towards Clarisse, cutting through the monsters. Then I noticed someone running towards them also. A girl's voice, shaken with grief, cried, "NO! Curse you, WHY!"

When we reached Clarisse, I saw the others trying to unfasten her helmet. "Move!" I shoved an Ares camper out of the way and started to unfasten the strap on one side. Thankfully, Tyler got the idea and started to unfasten the other strap. "Look out!" I looked back and saw the drakon, but instead of turning towards me, it turned towards Clarisse and bared its fangs at us and got ready to strike.

The real Clarisse stood up and looked at the drakon, a look of absolute hate on her face. I'd seen a look that intense only once before. Her father, Ares, had worn the same expression when I'd fought him in single combat. "YOU WANT DEATH!" Clarisse screamed at the drakon. "WELL, COME ON!" She grabbed her spear from the fallen girl and charged the drakon. With no armor and shield. "Clarisse, don't!" I struggled to unfasten the strap, my hands slightly trembling.

I glanced back and saw Clarisse leap to the side as the monster struck, pulverizing the ground in front of her. Then she jumped onto the creature's head. As it reared up, she drove her spear into its good eye with so much force it shattered the shaft, releasing all of the magic weapon's power.

Electricity arced across the creature's head, causing its whole body to shudder. Clarisse jumped free, rolling safely to the sidewalk as smoke boiled from the drakon's mouth. The drakon's flesh dissolved, and it collapsed into a hollow scaly tunnel of armor. I stared at Clarisse in awe. Never, in my whole life have I seen someone take down such a huge monster single-handedly.

Me and Tyler finally got the helmet off as everyone gathered around. The battle still raged down Fifth Avenue, but for that moment, nothing existed except our small circle and the fallen girl.

Her features, once beautiful, were badly burned from poison. I could tell that no amount of nectar or ambrosia would save her. Another death that shouldn't have happened but did because of my interference.

I looked down at the dying face of Silena Beauregard.

"What were you thinking?" Clarisse cradled Silena's head in her lap. Silena tried to swallow, but her lips were dry and cracked. "Wouldn't...listen. Cabin would...only follow you." "So you stole my armor," Clarisse said in disbelief. "You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me." She glared at her siblings. "And NONE of you noticed?" The Ares campers developed a sudden interest in their combat boots.

"Don't blame them," Silena said. "They wanted to...believe I was you." Tyler reached for a couple ambrosia squares but I stopped him by shaking my head. He looked like he wanted to argue but I could feel Thantos's presence around Manhattan, making sure to claim those who die. "We'll get you some help," Tyler said but I knew he was trying to be helpful.

"Go help the others," Clarisse said to her cabinmates. "Now!" They scrambled off to do something. "Percy, can't you do something?" Everyone looked at me but I shook my head. "What can I do?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Clarisse snapped. "I don't know how to treat drakon poison, I can't even treat regular poison. Can you do something?" I snapped back at her. "Percy," I looked down at Silena.

"I...never got to...thank you," I chuckled softly, shaking my head. "You don't have to thank me for anything." I said grabbing her hand, trying to keep her alive for a little longer. "Just doing my job." I said gesturing Derek and Cameron forward. "Percy," she said, her life force slowly fading. "Cody," I frowned. "Cody?" "Luke used him...like he did...me. Don't...hurt him...keep him safe." I was confused but nodded nonetheless as her breathing started to slow.

"Charlie..." Her eyes were a million miles away. "See Charlie..." Her life force faded. I slowly let go of her hand, ignoring the raging battle around us. Annabeth closed her eyes as someone put their hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Alexander and nodded. "Everyone move," I said as Cameron stood on one end of Silena while Alexander stood on the other side.

"Clarisse move," I said but she still craddled Silena's head. "Clarisse," Chris said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Move." Clarisse didn't want to, but she did as Cameron and Derek knelt down, both holding a small cylinder in both their hands. "What are you doing?" Clarisse demanded as they all connected on all four sides, forming a stretcher.

Together, they lifted her up. "Alexander, mind helping them get to Olympus?" Alexander nodded. "I'll go with you." Crystal said. Together, they all made their way to the Empire Sfate Building.

Linebreak

"I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON SLAYER!" Clarisse yelled, dragging her two-hundred foot trophy up and down Fifth Avenue. "I'll make sure she comes back," I heard someone say. "I know you're about to eradicate her for being so stupid." "What makes you say that Chris?" I turned towards him but he pointed at my hand, which was slowly dripping Greek Fire. "Stressed," I said watching Clarisse ride up and down the avenue, calling Kronos a coward and telling him to come out and fight her.

"Kyle," I said as he turned towards me. "Sup Perce?" "Bring her back. She's being rash. I want to say something but it's better if I keep it to myself." He nodded and walked towards Clarisse's chariot. "He won't hurt her right?" "I don't think so. Kyle would never hit a girl but just in case, you might want to go over there." He nodded while I turned and headed back to the Empire State Building.

I met the cabin counselors by the elevator. "Is it true?" Travis said while I nodded. "Does anyone know a Cody?" Everyone frowned. "Cody?" "Yes Connor, is there a Cody in any of your cabins?" I questioned but everyone shook their heads except for the Stolls. "Actually, there's a Cody in the Hermes cabin." "Where is he Connor?" "He's helping the Apollo campers treat the wounded." "Bring him here." Connor seemed surprised but nodded.

"What's on your mind Percy?" Tyler questioned but I didn't answer. _If Silena meant what I thought she did..._ Connor appeared a few minutes with a boy around the age of ten, maybe eleven holding bandages with a confused expression on his face as Connor led him towards us. My heart stopped. _So young. Luke probably said the same thing he said to Silena._ I thought in disgust.

I knelt down in front of him. "Where is it?" I said softly, pushing down the anger while a frown appeared on his face. "Where's what sir?" He said confused but I saw right through that lie. "Don't play dumb with me kid," I said, my anger slowly increasing. "I don't know-" I smashed my hand into the wall, putting a hole in it. "WHERE IS IT!" I yelled as his eyes widened in shock and fear. Connor quickly pulled him away from me, standing in front of him, eying me warily.

I took deep breaths, well aware of Zoe and Tyler beside me. Once I was calm again, I extended my hand towards him. After a few minutes, he moved past Connnor and walked towards me. He didn't make eye contact with me, only reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet with a scythe charm, the mark of Kronos as everyone gasped.

"Cody," I heard Travis say in shock and betrayal. "You were the spy." I went to grab it till someone grabbed Cody and slammed him into the wall. "You little punk," Clarisse snarled, pressing a knife against his neck. "You killed Silena." She hissed, her red eyes blazing with fury and pain. "And now I'm going to kill you." She spat but I grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her into the wall, the Ares cabin pulling out their weapons, pointing them at me while Tyler uncapped Shadowslayer. "Enough!" I yelled as it fell silent.

"He did not kill Silena." "Has being controlled by Kronos mess with your head? He's the spy we've been talking about for the last four years." Clarisse spat, pointing at him while I stormed towards her. "Percy, don't." Zoe said but I ignored her till I was face to face with her. "You want to know who really killed Silena?" "Tell me Jackson!" "You." I said while her eyes widened till they burned with hate.

"And you want to know how?" I turned the Ares cabin. "The Ares cabin cannot swallow their pride over a stupid chariot. While you were at camp, your family are over here fighting for their lives." "The Ares cabin are my family!" "We're all family!" I yelled, gesturing to everyone around us. "Demi-gods, demi-Titans, we're all family. I am powerful, but I cannot change the Fate of someone else. Merely intefere and make it tougher on myself. Because of me, all of my friends are dead!" I yelled, tears threatening to spill.

"Because, like you. I would not swallow my pride and it got my friends killed. Not one, not two. Can you guess how many friends I lost?" I said but she didn't answer, only stare at me wide eyed. "I lost three hundred and ninety two friends in the universe. I saw myself as a person more powerful than Chaos and it cost the lives of my friends. Not a second goes by I don't think about them, wishing I could've, no _should've_ made the right choice. They," I pointed at Alexander and the others. "Are my friends, my _only_ friends but all of you," I looked at everyone. "Are my family. I would give anything to protect you. I wish I could've change the wrong I've done. Save those who I failed to save." I snatched the bracelet out of Cody's hand.

"Luke merely used Cody, the same way he used Silena. He used them, told them they would do good by spying. Silena was the spy, believe it or not. I freed her when I joined the Titans but I didn't know there was another spy." I said waving it in front of her face. "When I was young, probably twenty, thirty years old at the most. I looked into the future and saw this," I gestured around.

"I was determined to stop it and prevent all this death and destruction but the Fates weren't happy with me. They made the Olympians start wars, I came down here to help but only suffered more than anyone else has. How do you think I felt driving a spear through someone's chest?" I questioned grabbing a Ares campers' spear. "Hmm? How do you think I felt?" I tossed it to the floor and grabbed a sword. "How do you think I felt slicing someone's throat?" I tossed it to the floor and grabbed a Apollo campers' bow. "How do you think I felt when I sent a arrow into someone's neck or their chest?" I tossed it back to him.

"How do you think I felt when I strangled a person to death with my two bare hands?" I said, feeling tears stream down my cheeks. "I've been stabbed, shot, and even tortured but the Fates never intended to kill me," I shook my head."Just break me. And they won. For eight hundred years, I fought the Fates. Defying the fates of my friends, or I _tried_ to. You all know I'm immortal or I _was_ but you don't know anything. Let me tell you something." I looked Clarisse directly in the eye.

"World War II. The war was nearly over, you probably heard of the concentration camps, correct?" Everyone nodded. "After I saw that, I felt the Germans didn't deserve my mercy. They have the guts to starve and kill innocents, well two can play that game. I was watching over a group of prisoners, watching them dig holes. I did what no one would think of. I killed them, twenty to thirty unarmed prisoners." Everyone stared at me in shock and disbelief.

I nodded. "I don't care if this Great Prophecy kills me or not. I'm already a broken man, my pieces are to far scattered to be put back together. My name means destruction. Wherever I go, war and death follow. I'm merely a tool for war, a toy for the Fates' amusement." I turned and headed to the door, everyone creating a path for me. "The Fates always get what they want. Don't try to defy them unless you want to end up like me. A broken man."

Linebreak

"Percy?" I heard someone say. "I was hoping you would leave me so I could drown in my own misery." I said while Zoe sat on the bed beside me, looking at me in concern. "Everyone is worried about you." "I'm fine." "No you're not." I sighed. "Did you really mean it?" "Mean what Zoe?" She looked at her hands. "Not caring if you died or not." She said it so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"Hey," I said grabbing one of her hands as she looked back up at me. "I'll admit, at first, I really didn't care but now, I do. I have something to fight for." I said while she smiled. "And what are you fighting for?" "Many things," I admitted. "But the main is for this girl I love so much, I'm willing to die for her." She raised an eyebrow. "And who is she?" "I'll tell you after we defeat Kronos," I said standing up and bringing her with me. "I just hope she'll love me back." "I find it pretty hard she won't love you back." She said as Jennifer burst through the doors.

"You need to get down here, _now._ " She said, "Kronos is leading the final assault." No more words were said. I bolted out the door with Zoe and Jennifer right behind me.

By the time we got outside, it was too late. Campers, Hunters, and soldiers from Army of Light lay wounded on the ground. Clarisse was frozen in a block of ice, the Party Ponies were nowhere to be seen. "Tyler! Over here!" I shouted as he, Annabeth, Crystal, Alexander, Kyle, David, Thalia, and a few Hunters ran towards us while I looked around.

The Titan army ringed the building, standing about twenty feet from the doors. "Where's Derek and Cameron?" "I don't know Percy," Alexander shook his head. "We're surrounded," Tyler said while Kronos walked forward with his vanguard, smirking till he noticed me and everyone else. His golden eyes flashed and suddenly, I couldn't move.

I tried fighting for control but I was just too tired. I didn't even eat any ambrosia. I moved my eyes around and saw there was only one person in between Kronos and the Empire State Building.

 _Chiron._

"Step aside, little son." Hearing Luke call Chiron his _son_ was weird enoigh, but Kronos put comtempt in his voice, like _son_ was the worst thing he could think of. "I'm afraid not," Chiron said, his voice was steely calm, signaling he was really angry. The dracaenae queen became impatient and lunged toward him, but recieved a arrow between the eyes, dissolving into golden dust.

Chiron reached for another arrow but his quiver was empty. He dropped the bow and drew his sword. I knew he hated sword fighting. It was never his favorite weapon. "You're a teacher," Kronos sneered. "Not a hero." "Luke was a hero," Chiron said. "He was a good one until _you_ corrupted him." "FOOL!" Kronos's voice shook the city.

"You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!" I frowned, or I would've if I wasn't frozen in place but I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Me," Chiron said. "You said _me_." Kronos looked confused, and in that moment, Chiron struck. It was a good maneuver-a feint followed by a strike to the face. I could've done it easier and a lot quicker if I wasn't so tired but Kronos had all of Luke's fighting skills, which was a lot. He knocked aside Chiron's blade and yelled, "BACK!"

A bright explosion erupted between Chiron and Kronos, throwing Chiron into the side of the building with such force the wall crumpled on top of him. The time spell broke and we ran towards him, helplessly pulling off the bricks while a ripple of ugly laughter ran through the Titan army. "YOU!" Annabeth turned on Luke. "To think that I...that I thought-" She drew her knife.

"Annabeth, don't." Tyler said trying to take her arm but she shook him off and charged Kronos. Luke frowned, like a part of him remembered that he used to like this girl, used to take care of her when she was little. She plunged her knife between the straps of his armor, right at his collarbone. The blade should've sunk into his chest. Instead it bounced off while Annabeth doubled over, clutching her arm to her stomach. The jolt might've been enough to dislocate her shoulder.

Tyler yanked her back as Kronos swung his scythe, slicing the air where she'd been standing. "I HATE you!" She screamed while Tyler held her back. "So much spirit. I can see why Luke wanted to spare you. Unfortunately, that won't be possible." He raised his scythe while I held up Riptide, getting ready to defend till a dog's howl pierced the air. "Mrs. O'Leary?" Tyler questioned as the monsters started to part, creating a path as if something was forcing them to.

Soon, there was a free aisle down the center of Fifth Avenue. Standing at the edge of the block was Tyler's giant dog and a small figure in black armor. "Nico?" I questioned as he strode forward, the ememy army fell back before him like he radiated death, which of course, he did. "Got your message. Is it too late to join the party?" "Son of Hades." Kronos spit on the ground. "Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?" "Your death," Nico said, "would be great for me."

"I'm immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live." Nico drew his sword-three feet of wicked sharp Stygian iron, black as a nightmare. "I don't agree." The ground rumbled. Cracks appeared in the road, the sidewalks, everywhere. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way into the world of the living. There were thousands of them, and as they emerged, Kronos's forces got jumpy and started to back up.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded. "The dead are no match for us." The sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened. A harsh war horn sounded, and as the dead soldiers formed ranks with their guns, swords, and spears, a enormous chariot roared down Fifth Avenue. It came to a stop next Nico. The horses were living shadows, fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of painful deaths. Holding the reign was Hades himself, Lord of the Dead, with Demeter and Persephone riding behind him.

On his head was the helm of darkness; a crown that radiated pure terror. It changed shape. From a dragon to a circle of black flames to a wreath of human bones. "Hello father," Hades said smiling coldly. "You're looking...young." "Hades," Kronos growled. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pleddge your allegiance." "I'm afraid not," Hades sighed.

"My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies." He glanced at me in annoyance then looked at Tyler in distaste. "As much as I dislike certain _upstart_ demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings And if there's one thing we agree on-it is that you were a TERRIBLE father." "True," Demeter muttered. "No appreciation of agriculture." "Mother!" Hades drew his sword, a double-edged Stygian blade etched with silver. "Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus." "I don't have time for this." Kronos snarled as he struck the ground with his scythe.

A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered along the fissure line, separating Kronos's vanguard, my friends, and me from the bulk of the two armies. "He's sealing us in," Jennifer said. "Collapsing the magic barriers around Manhattan -cutting off just the building, and us." "The mortals," Thalia said. "Their waking up."

Sure enough, everyone started to get up, car engines revved to life. "Mom," Tyler muttered. "Don't." I looked and saw my mom looking around, knowing how bad the situation really is. The last thing I wanted was for her to gain Kronos's attention. Fortunately, Hades caused a distraction. He charged at the wall of force, but his chariot crashed against it and overturned. He got to his feet, cursing, and blasted the wall with black energy but it held.

"ATTACK!" He roared as the armies of the dead clashed with the Titan's army. Fifth Avenue exploded into absolute chaos. I don't know what the mortals saw but I bet it was scary. Demeter waved her hand and an entire column of giants turned into a wheat field. Persephone turned the dracaenae's spears into sunflowers. Nico hacked and slashed through the monsters, trying to protect the pedestrians as best he could.

"Nakamura," Kronos said. "Attend me. Giants," Kronos pointed at us. "Deal with them." Then he ducked into the lobby.

For a second, I was stunned. I expected a fight, but Kronos ignored me like I wasn't worth the trouble. That made me mad. _He thinks he can control me and get away with it? Oh, you're in for a surprise when I get my hands on you Kronos._ I thought rolling between the Hyperborean legs and stabbed Riptide into his backside while Thalia created the world's largest headless ice sculpture.

"Percy, we need stop Kronos from destroying the gods' seat of powers," Alexander said while I looked around, seeing wounded campers and Hunters slowly getting up and joining the raging battle. I wanted to help, I really did but Alexander was right. If we didn't stop Kronos, he'll destroy the world. "I'll stay and find Cameron and Derek," he said while Crystal nodded. "I'll stay too," she said while Thalia ordered a few Hunters to stay and help.

I looked at everyone else then up at the sky. The choice that I'll make in a few minutes will either save the world, or destroy it. "Let's go," I said running towards the elevators.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter will either be the last one or the second to last one. Either way, we're almost finished with the story. Thanks for being patient with me, you guys are the best. After this story is finished, I'll focus back on Percy Jackson: A New Life and finish that up then Percy Jackson and the Peacekeeper.**

 **People also asked for a sequel to my Chaos Successor story. I will make one, but it will be a while till I post the first chapter. It wasn't a lot but I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I decided this would be the final chapter. I'll just fill everything into this final chapter. I know, I've said this a million times but you ladies and gentlemen are awesome and were patient with me to the very end. Not many people are patient like you were.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"The bridge is collapsing," I said stepping out of the elevator onto the white marble walkway, and almost immediately cracks appeared at our feet. "Jump!" Grover said, which was easy for him since he was part goat. He sprang to the next slab of stone while ours tilted sickeningly. "Over you go!" I propelled Zoe, Kyle, David, Tyler and Serenity to the next slab. "I hate heights!" Thalia yelled as she and I leaped to the next slab.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth say as my eyes widened. _I should've made sure she got over first._ I thought spinning around to grab her but Tyler was already there, gripping her hand while me and David grabbed his legs and hauled him up. Once we pulled them up, they both laid there trembling till she suddenly tensed and released him. "Um, thanks," she muttered. "Uh, duh." "Keep moving!" Grover tugged at Tyler's soulder.

Once they got untangled, we sprinted across the sky bridge as more stones disintegrated and fell into oblivion. We made it to the edge of the mountain just as the final section collapsed. Annabeth looked back at the elevator, which was now completely out of reach-a polished set of marble doors hanging in space, attached to nothing, six hundred stories above Manhattan.

"We're marooned," Jennifer said. "On our own." "Blah-ha-ha! The connection between Olympus and America iis dissolving. If it fails-" "The gods won't move on to another country this time." Thalia said looking at Grover then towards me. "This will be the end of Olympus. The _final_ end."

We ran through the streets. Mansions were burning. Statues had been hacked down. Trees in the park were blasted to splinters. It looked as if someone had attacked the city with a giant Weedwacker. We followed the winding path toward the palace of the gods. I don't remember the path being so long. Maybe Kronos was making time go slower, or maybe it was dread slowing me down. The whole mountaintop was in ruins-so many beautiful buildings and gardens gone.

Before we reached the marble archway with the huge statues of Zeus and Hera when I froze dead in my tracks. Laying in the streets unmoving were soldiers from the Army of Light. Not a single one was moving or breathing. "Percy come on," Zoe said pulling my hand but I didn't move. I merely looked over their faces, seeing cold, lifeless eyes staring back at me. "They tried to stop him." I said quietly, moving past them, desperately wanting to check if their alive but didn't want to touch their cold skin, signaling death has already claimed them.

Fury started building up in my system. _No more._ I shook my head, no more of my loved ones are dying. The only people who are dying are Kronos and all those who dare to follow him. I picked up a spear, flinching at the cold touch and sprinted towards the throne room, all traces of weariness gone, replaced by a raging fire that can only be put out by Kronos's death.

"Brick bybrick! That was my promise! Tear it down BRICK BY BRICK!" I was so caught up in my rage, I failed to noice I was already in front of the throne room doors while Tyler and the others were trying to get the twenty foot statue of Hera off Thalia.

I burst through the throne room doors and saw Kronos in the middle, arms spread wide. Wasting no time, I hurled the spear with all my might straight towards his back. I hoped it would've pierced the skin but sadly, it didn't but the force from the throw made him stumble to a knee whiile Ethan spun around, unsheathing his sword.

 _I'll kill you first._ I thought bringing Riptide down as he put his sword up to block. _If it wasn't for you. None of this would've happened._ I kicked his sword out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up into the air. "It's all your fault my friends are dead." I hissed applying more pressure while his eyes started to close.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Kronos getting up, his scythe turning back into Luke's sword. Backbiter. I tossed Ethan to the side and saw Kronos glaring at me. "Time to end this." I snarled running towards him.

 **Tyler POV**

"Tyler, we'll get her out," Kyle said glowing that same dark blue aura as did Kyle. "You can't let Percy kill Kronos directly, if he does who knows what'll happen. The prophecy has to play out. The prophecy states _a single choice shall end his days._ The choice is he will try to defeat Kronos himself or he will back down and let someone else defeat Kronos. you _have_ to knock some sense into him." He said while I nodded.

"We'll stay and help," Jennifer said gesturing to herself and Serenity while I made my way to the throne room with Annabeth, Grover, and Zoe as a fireball erupted on the side of the montain, right near the gates of the palace.

Once we reached the throne room, I saw the doors were ripped off their hinges and smashed like they weighed nothing. We had to climb over a huge pile of broken stones and twisted metal to get inside. Before I even got in, I felt Percy's aura growing with each second, making Kronos seem like a baby.

Once I got inside, I saw Ethan trying to get up while Kronos hit the base of Athena's throne. "Percy!" I shouted while he looked at me in shock and surprise. "The prophecy! You have to let the prophecy play out!" I yelled but he ignored me and turned back to Kronos and lunged.

If Kronos didn't move, Percy would've sliced him in half but he did take a piece of Athena's throne off but I wasn't arguing. Annabeth engaged Ethan while Grover played his reed pipes. The sound filled me with warmth and courage-thoughts of sunlight and a blue sky and a calm meadow, somewhere far away from the war. Zoe tackled Percy while I engaged Kronos.

I dodged, slashed, and rolled, but I felt like I was fighting a hundred swordsmen. Kronos back me up against the throne of Hephaestus-a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type thing covered with bronze and silver gear. Kronos slashed, and I managed to jump straight onto the seat. The throne whirred and hummed with secret mechanisms. _Defense mode,_ it warned. _Defense mode._ That couldn't be good. I jumped straight over Kronos's head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One hit Kronos in the face, arcing down his body and up his sword.

ARG!" He crumpled to his knees and dropped Backbiter. Annabeth saw her chance. She kicked Ethan out of the way and charged Kronos. "Luke, listen!" I wanted to shout at her, tell her she was crazy for trying to reason with Kronos, but there was no time. Kronos flicked his hand. Annabeth flew backwords and slammed into the throne of her mother and crumpled to the floor.

"Annabeth!" I screamed as Ethan got to his feet. He now stood between Annabeth and me. He and I both know I couldn't fight one without turning my back to the other. Kronos rose to one knee. His hair smoldered. His face was covered with electrical burns. He reached for his sword, but this time it didn't fly into his hands.

Grover still played his music but with a more urgent tone. He moved toward Annabeth, but he couldn't go any faster and keep up the song. Grass grew on the floor of the throne room. Tiny roots crept up between the cracks of the marble stones. "Nakamura!" Kronos groaned. "Time to prove yourself. You know where his secret weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure." Ethan's eyes dropped to my midsection, and I was sure he knew. Even if he couldn't kill me himself, all he had to do was tell Kronos. I couldn't defend myself forever.

"Look around you Ethan." I said. "The end of the world. Is this the reward you want? Do you really want everything destroyed-the good with the bad? _Everything?"_ Grover was almost to Annabeth now. The grass thickened on the floor. The roots were almost a foot long, like a stubble of whiskers. "There is no throne to Nemesis," Ethan muttered. "No throne to my mother." "That's right!" Kronos tried to get up, but stumbled. Above his left ear, a patch of blonde still smoldered. "Strike them down! They deserve to suffer." "You said your mother is the goddess of balance," I reminded him.

"The minor gods deserve better Ethan, but total destruction isn't _balance._ Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys." Ethan stared at the sizzling throne of Hephaestus. Grover's music kept playing, and Ethan swayed to it, as if the song were filling with nostalgia-a wish to see a beautiful day, to be anywhere but here. His good eye blinked.

Then he charged...but not at me.

While Kronos was still on his knees, Ethan brought down his sword on the Titan lord's neck. It should've killed him instantly, but the blade shattered. Ethan fell back, grasping his stomach. A shard of his own blade had ricocheted and pierced his armor. Kronos rose unsteadily, towering over his stomach. "Treason,"he snarled.

Grover's music kept playing, and the grass grew around Ethan's body. Ethan stared at me, his face tight with pain. "Deserve better," he gasped. "If they just...had thrones-" Kronos stomped his feet, and the floor ruptured around Ethan. The son of Nemesis fell through a fissure that went straight through the heart of the mountain-straight into open air.

"So much for him," Kronos picked up his sword. "And now for the rest of you." Then he came at me like a whirlwind.

The last thing I wanted was for him to reach Annabeth. I'll admit, if Percy wasn't there to help me, Kronos would've defeated me. Grover was finally at Annabeth's side feeding her ambrosia. Everywhere Kronos stepped, the roots wrapped around his feet but Grover stopped his magic too early. The roots weren't strong enough to do much more than annoy him.

We fought through the hearth, kicking up coals and sparks. Kronos slashed an armrest off the throne of Ares, which was fine with me and Percy till he backed us up to our dad's throne. "Oh yes," Kronos said. "This one wil make fine kindling for my new hearth!" Our blades clashed in a shower of sparks. He was stronger than me, but him and Percy probably had equal strength. But for the moment, I felt the power of the ocean in my arms. Percy pushed him back while I struck again, slashing Shadowslayer across his breastplate so hard I cut a gash in the Celestial Bronze.

He stomped his foot and time slowed down. I tried to attack but I was moving the speed of a glacier. Kronos backed up leisurely, catching his breath and examining the gash in his armor while I silently cursed him till Percy surged forward, his eyes glowing golden as he and Kronos locked blades. "Such determination," Kronos mused pressing forward while Percy's arms trembled. "Such a shame you chose to fight against me." He sighed like the thought made him sad till he kicked Percy back.

"It's too late Percy Jackson," he said. "Look." He pointed to the hearth, and the coals glowed. A sheet of white smoke poured from the fire, forming images like an Iris-message. I saw Nico and my mother and my parents down on Fifth Avenue, fighting a hopeless battle, ringed in enemies. In the background Hades fought from his black chariot, summoning wave after wave of zombies out of the ground, but the forces of the Titan's army seemed endless.

Meanwhile, Manhattan was being destroyed. Mortals, now fully awake, were running in terror. Cars swerved and crashed. The scene shifted, and I saw something even more terrifying.

A column of storm was approaching the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the Jersey shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with the creature in the cloud. The gods attacked. Lighting flashed. Arrows of gold and silver streaked into the cloud like rocket tracers and exploded. Slowly, the cloud ripped apart, and I saaw Typhon for the first time.

I knew as long as I lived (which might not be that long) I would never be able to get the image out of my head. Typhon's head shifted constantly. Every moment, he was a different monster, each more horrifying than the last. Looking at his face would've driven me insane, so I focused on his body, which wasn't much better. He was humanoid, but his skin reminded me of a meat loaf sandwich that had been in someone's locker all year. He was mottled green, with blisters the size of buildings, and blackened patches from eons of being stuck under a volcano. His hands were human, but with talons like an eagle's. His legs were scaly and reptilian.

"The Olympians are giving their final effort." Kronos laughed. "How pathetic." Zeus threw a thunderbolt from his chariot. The blast lit up the whole world. I could feel the shock even here on Olympus, but when the dust cleared, Typhon was still standing. He staggered a bit, with a smoking crater on top of his misshapen head, but he roared in anger and kept advancing. My limbs began to loosen up. Kronos didn't seem to notice. His attention was focused on the fight and his final victory. If I could hold out for a few seconds, and if my dad kept his word...

Typhon stepped into the Hudson River and barely sank to mid-calf. _Please._ I thought. _It has to happen now._ Like a miracle, a conch horn sounded from the smokey picture. The call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, chruning with forty foot waves. Out of the water burst a new chariot-this one pulled by massive hippocampi, who swam in air as easily as in water. My father, glowing with a blue aura of power, rode a defiant circle around the giant's legs. Poseidon no longer looked like an old man. He looked like himself again-tan and strong with a black beard. As he swung his trident, the river responded, making a funnel cloud around Typhon.

"No!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "NO!" "NOW MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon's voice was so loud I wasn't sure if I was hearing it from the smoke image or from all the way across town. "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!" Warriors burst out of the river, riding the waves on huge sharks, dragons, and sea horses. It was a legion of Cyclopes, and leading them into battle was...

"Tyson!" I yelled. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I stared at him in amazement. He'd magically grown in size. He had to be thirty feet tall, as big as any of his older cousins, and for the first time, he was wearing full battle armor. Riding behind him was Briares, the Hundred-Handed One.

All the Cycopes held huge lengths of black iron chains-big enough to anchor a battleship-with grapling hooks at the end. They swung them like lassos and began to ensnare Typhon, throwing lines around the creature's legs and arms, using the tide to keep circling, slowly tanglig him. Typhon shook and roared and yanked at the chains, pulling some of the Cyclopes off their mount; but there were too many chains. The sheer weight of the Cyclopes battalion began to weigh Typhon down.

Poseidon threw his trident and impaled the monster in the throat. Golden blood, immortal ichor, spewed fm the wound, making a waterfall taller than a skyscraper. The other gods struck with renewed force. Ares rode in and stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot the monater in the eye with a dozen arrows while Apollo lit the monsters loincloth on fire witth flamming arrows. And Zues kept pounding the giant with lightning till the water finally rose, wrapping Typhon up like a cocoon, and began to sink under the weight of the chains.

Typhon bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story buildings and splashing over the George Washington Bridge-but down he went as my dad opened a special tunnel for him at the bottom of the river-an endless waterslide that would take him straight to Tartarus. The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, then he was gone.

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds. "They're on their way," Percy said. "You've lost." "I haven't even started." Kronos advanced with blinding speed. Grover-being the brave, yet stupid satyr that he was-tried to protect us, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll.

I sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick, unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed me using one of the first moves he'd ever taught me. My sword skittered across the ground while he kicked me back straight into Percy, throwing us both to the ground. "STOP!" Annabeth's came out of nowhere.

Kronos whirled to face her and slashed with Backbiter, but somehow Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. It was a move only the quickest and most skilled knife fighter could've managed. Don't ask me where she found the strength, but she stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment she stood face-to-face with the Titan lord, holding at a standstill.

"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth. "I understand now. You have to trust me." Kronos roard in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!" I tried to move but I couldn't but Percy was trying to push my frozen body off him. How could Annabeth, battered and half dead with exhaustion have the strength to fight a Titan like Kronos when me and Percy couldn't?

Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down to her neck. "Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate." "Service to Kronos!" The Titan roared. "This is my Fate!" "No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, but I didn't know if it was from sadness or pain. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!" "I will crush you!" "You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back rigt now." "LIES!"

Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balanced. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward. I managed to stand with the help of Percy. "Family, Luke." Annabeth croaked out while Kronos loomed over her, his head raised. "You promised." When she said this, Kronos staggered.

He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, then the blood on her face. " _Promise."_ Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth..." But it wasn't the Titan's voice, it was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding..." I looked at Percy and saw he was more surprised than I was. He looked at me and I nodded.

He released me and ran towards Kronos and slammed into him, knocking Backbiter out of his hands and throwing them both to the floor and breaking the spell. Me and Grover ran towards Annabeth to see Zoe already there while Percy continued to throw Kronos around like a rag doll. "Tyler..." Annabeth tried to hand me her knife but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle.

I glanced back and saw Percy duck under a swing from Kronos and lift him up from behind and slam him into the ground. I turned back towards Annabeth. "Please," she said pleadingly as Percy landed beside us. I spun around and saw anger rippling across his face but I noticed something strange. Was it my imagination or was his whole body glowing, turning gold?

He gasped. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's...he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-" "No!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals. He stumbled toward it. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me out of the way with such force I landed next to Annabeth and cracked my head on the base of Athena's throne, making me lose consciousness for a few seconds.

When I came to, I saw Percy crouching beside Annabeth, her knife in his hands. I didn't know what he was doing till she spoke.

 **Percy POV**

"The prophecy," Annabeth said. "This is what the prophecy means. You have to make a choice," she murmured. "The blade," she pointed at the knife in my hands. "Hero...cursed blade." I looked at Kronos and saw him grasping his sword. Then he bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and seared. The hearth fire had grown red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. I saw an image of my mother in the ashes, frowning at Kronos with disapproval.

I looked at Luke and saw him clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy," I walked toward him, raising the knife to strike till I stopped, realizing what Annabeth had meant. "Please," Luke groaned. "No time." If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully.

The line from the Great Prophecy rang in my head: _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._ My world tilted upside down, and I did possibly the most stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. I gave Luke the knife.

Tyler yelped. "Percy? Are you...um..." Crazy. Insane. Off my rocker. Most likely, but I watched as Luke grasped the hilt. Standing before him defenseless. I watched as he unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing me off my feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter, I shut my eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion throw me to the ground, blistering my skin and cracking my lips.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Zoe kneeling beside me, staring at me worriedly. "Is it over?" She sighed in relief and hugged me tightly, taking the breath out of me. I smiled and hugged her back, "I'll take that as a yes." She pulled away and I noticed a cut on her forehead. "You're hurt," I said but she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Percy." "Where's Tyler?" She pointed at a group near the hearth. "Ahh," I nodded and sat up, observing the destruction in the throne room.

"It could've been worse," I said while she rolled her eyes and went to speak, but at that exact moment, the gods arrived in their battle armor, thundering into the throne room and expecting a batle. "Percy," my father called, awe in his voice. "What...what is this?" I stood up and faced the gods. "We need a shroud," I said as they all looked at me.

"A shroud for the son of Hermes."

Linebreak

I left purposely when the Fates arrived to claim Luke's body.

As much as I would love to rip those three old hags to pieces, it wouldn't look good on my part, plus it would be disrespectful to Hermes. Even though Luke hosted Kronos and nearly destroyed Olympus, he saved it and in the end, he has my respect.

When I walked back into the throne room, I saw the Fates gone and the gods repairing the throne room, which went pretty fast. Once the sky bridge re-formed, we greeted our friends who survived. Kyle and David saved Thalia from a statue that fell on her. She was on crutches, but otherwise she was okay. The Stolls made it through with minor injuries.

They promised me they hadn't even looted the city much, but by judging all the clanking sounds of metal and a few candy bars sticking out of their pockets and bags their carrying around, they took more than expected. They told me my mom was fine, though she wasn't allowed into Mount Olympus. Mrs. O'Leary had dug Chiron out of the rubble and rushed him off to camp.

The Stolls looked kind of worried about the old centaur, but at least he was alive. Katie reported that she'd seen Rachel run out of the Empire State Building at the end of the battle. Rachel looked unharmed, but nobody knew where she'd gone, which troubled Tyler.

Nico came into Olympus to a hero's welcome, his father right behind him, despite the fact that Hades was only supposed to visit Olympus on the winter solstice. The god of the dead looked stunned when his relatives clapped him on the back. I doubt he'd ever gotten such an enthusiastic welcome before.

"Tyler, what were the Stolls talking about when they mentioned mom?" I said watching the gods clap their kids on the back. "Travis mentioned a Paul. Who is he?" I said while he raised an eyebrow till he snapped his fingers. "That's right, you weren't here." He said while I looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Paul is mom's boyfriend. He's basically our step-dad." I wanted to ask a few questions till I realized I haven't seen Alexander or the others.

"Thalia," I said looking at her. "Where's Alexander and the others?" She looked around and frowned, like she was just realizing they weren't here. "I don't know, after Kyle and David rescued me. They both disappeared in flashes, I haven't seen them or the others since." I looked around, slightly worried that I lost the remaining friends that are the closest to me.

"Have you seen Serenity?" I looked at her. "No, I haven't," I stared at her, trying to figure out why she would be looking for Serenity. "Is she not with the Hunters?" She shook her head. "Percy!" I heard someone say from behind me. Turning around, I saw Alexander and everyone else.

Relief entered my system. "I'm glad you're all safe." I said hugging Crystal first then the rest of them. "Where's Kyle?" I said as a smirk adorned Alexander's face while he pointed towards the throne room doors.

Confused, I looked at the throne room doors and saw Kyle, but his leg was wrapped and he had an arm slung over Will and Serenity. "Found Serenity, Thalia," I said as they walked towards us. "Hey Kyle," Cameron said grinning. "Looks like you owe us four hundred drachmas." "Fuck off," he said limping past us towards Apollo.

"What are you talking about?" I said while they looked at me. "Before we came here, we all made a bet. Whoever got hurt first owes the rest a hundred drachmas each." David said while I shook my head, chuckling. "Why does he always make these bets when he constantly loses?" "I don't know Perce," Cameron said shaking his head. "I'm fine with it," Derek said shrugging.

I opened my mouth to speak till Ares bellowed. "There's my girl!" Clarisse walked in, still shivering from her time in the ice block. The god of war ruffled her hair and pounded her on the back, calling her the best warrior he'd ever seen. "That drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!" She looked pretty overwhelmed. All she could do was nod and blink, like she was afraid he'd start hitting her, but eventually, she began to smile.

A few gods stopped to talk to me and Tyler, much to my disdain. But, a few exchange of words and threats had them walking back to their thrones.

The army of Poseidon marched in and a thirty foot tall Cyclopes came running towards us. "Tyler!" He yelled. For a second, I was worried he was going to crush us but thankfully, he shrunk down to the normal size of a Cyclopes and tackled Tyler in a hug. "You are not dead!" "Yeah!" Tyler said. "Amazing, huh?" He laughed and clapped his hands happily.

"I am not dead either. Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!" He frowned when he saw me. "Tyson," Tyler put his hands on the Cyclopes shoulder. "This is Percy, he's another son of Poseidon." The Cyclopes eyes lit up while he shot me a sly grin. "He's your big brother." Immediately after, the Cyclopes tackled me in a hug, taking the breath out of me.

"Yay! Another big brother!" The conch horn blasted again. The Cyclopes parted and Tyson finally released me, thankfully. Poseidon walked into the throne room, his trident glowing in his hands. "Tyson!" He roared. "Well done, my son. And Tyler-" His face turned stern. He wagged his fingers at him, and Tyler looked afraid. "I even forgave you for sitting in my throne." He looked at me. "You have saved Olympus!" He held his arms out and engulfed me and Tyler in a hug.

I realized, slightly embarrassed. I never hugged my dad. "Dad-" "Shhh," he said smiling at us. "No hero is above fear, boys. And _you_ have risen above evero hero. Not even Hercules-" "POSEIDON!" A voice roared.

Zeus had taken his throne. He glared across the room at our dad while all the other gods filed in and took their seats. Even Hades was present, sitting on a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his dad's feet. I also noticed Bianca was there, sitting beside her brother.

"Well Poseidon?" Zeus said annoyed. "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?" I thought Poseidon would get mad, but he just looked at us and winked. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus." As he walked towards his throne, I glanced over at Tyler and saw he had teared up slightly. _He must've just realize how terrified he actually was these past few days._ I thought slinging my arm around his shoulder.

 _"_ You did great Tyler," I whispered into his ear as the Olympian Council convened. "And I don't think I could ask for a better brother."

Linebreak

After Zeus gave a super long speech about the bravery of the gods and etc.-he spoke about the bravery of the demigods. "Which leaves us," Zeus said. "Only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well-even if there are a few dents in my throne." I snorted, earning a look of annoyance from Zeus.

He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the Hunters' ranks. Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure." She glared pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. "Probably." "Hades," I said while he sighed. "Fine, I'll streamline their applications in process." Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you my lady," she bowed to the gods, even Hades and started to limp towards Artemis's throne till she stopped. "Father, I ask for one more thing." Zeus nodded. "Sisters," the remaining Hunters walked towards the middle of the throne room, then bowed to the gods.

"Many of you are wondering who the people are in the white armor," Thalia said gesturing to Alexander, whom was staring at her in surprise while the gods nodded. "Yes, we have been wondering," Zeus said while Thalia nodded. "They are the Army of Light," Thalia said. "They serve Aether, Primordial of Light." The gods eyes widened at this except for Apollo's.

"Aether sent us help when we needed it. He sent one hundred and twenty five of his best fighters to help us defend Olympus." "As you can probably tell," Serenity said. "They suffered more than anyone else did." "If their so skilled," Ares said. "Why are there so little of them left?" Kyle stepped forward, glowing the dark blue aura I've seen many times.

"Because of the Ares cabin," he said while Ares' eyes narrowed. "If they would've stepped up and helped like they should've, my cousins would still be alive." He spat. "Kyle," I said as he looked at me. "Don't start a fight." I said shaking my head while he scowled but nodded, still glaring at Ares.

"Yes, they have little numbers, but that is because they risked their lives for every camper and Hunter here." The gods eyes widened. "Many of us would not be here if it were not for them." Thalia said smiling while the gods still looked shocked till they looked at the Army of Light gratefully. "Well, I suppose we should thank our demigod heroes for going to such great lengths to defend their home." Zeus said while they grimaced.

"Actually, they aren't demigods." Serenity said while the gods stared at her confused. "Then who are they?" Zeus questioned while the demi-Titans shook their heads furiously. "Their demi-Titans." Jennifer said as it fell dead silent. "Children of the Titans?" Athena questioned while Alexander and everyone else looked away. _That always was a touchy subject for them._ I thought taking Riptide out of my pocket, just incase Zeus and the other Olympians try anything.

Thalia and the Hunters led Alexander and the others towards the middle of the throne room, much to the shock of everyone else but I was focused on Kyle and Serenity. _I wonder if Artemis is ready to release a Hunter from her oath._ I thought smiling slightly. "Mi'lord," Alexander said bowing while the rest of the demi-Titans followed his lead.

"Is this true?" Zeus questioned while they nodded. "Yes, lord Zeus. We are demi-Titans," Alexander sighed resignedly. "I am a son of Hyperion, Cameron is a son of Koios, Kyle and David are children of Krios, Derek is a son of Perses." He said pointing at each demi-Titan. "They are not like their parents lord Zeus," Maria said. "They've proved that on the battlefield." "Anyone who constantly puts themselves in danger to ensure the safety of the very beings who dislike them have my respect." Thalia said.

"When everyone first found out they were demi-Titans, no one trusted them," Jennifer said. "But they didn't let it stop them. I've personal been saved by them nonstop." Serenity said smiling at Kyle. "When it first happened, I expected them to demand a thank you or something like that but they didn't. They didn't even mention it, just went on like nothing happened. To say I was surprised was an understatement." Thalia looked at Zeus.

"I know you're probably going to try to kill them, but don't. They already have it tough as demi-Titans, knowing they can't find a home amongst children of the gods." She said as it drifted back into silence. It was Artemis who broke the silence. "I am surprised girls, by the action you show for these boys, but I see your reasoning. Their loyalty knows no bounds. They willingly sacrifice their lives to protect those who see them as spies or traitors. I support your reason." "As do I," Apollo said smiling.

"Me too," Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hermes all nodded their agreement. "Think of it this way father," Apollo said. "If you or anyone else try to kill them, you'll lose more than just your throne." He tossed his head in my direction as everyone looked at me. I smirked, releasing my aura slightly, to show them what will happen if they tried to harm my friends.

They must've realized a super powerful being was standing right in front of them. "Very well," he grumbled. "Your wish is granted." The Hunters all smiled while Alexander and everyone else looked relieved. "Thank you, lord Zeus." Alexander bowed while the rest followed his lead.

The rewad ceremony went smooth after that. Grover became Lord of the Wild and was no longer a outcast. Annabeth was the new architect for Olympus since Kronos destroyed most of it. Tyson wanted a new stick, so Zeus granted him the best stick ever. How dumb that sounded coming out of his mouth. Zoe was called up next.

"My dear friend," Artemis smiled. "You have proved yourself time and time again. Usually, whenever a maiden leaves the Hunt, they cannot join again, but I think I can make an exception. If you wish, you may join the Hunt." My heart stopped. My hands were sweaty. Zoe looked back at me and I gave her a smile. "It's your choice." I mouthed to her but deep inside, I was hoping she would refuse the offer.

She turned back to Artemis. "Lady Artemis, I am sorry but I must decline your offer." Instead of being disappointed like I thought Artemis would've been, she merely smiled and nodded. Zoe bowed in respect than walked back to us. "Why did you do that?" I whispered as she looked at me. "I thought you loved the Hunt?" "I do, but there's a reason I didn't join." I desperately wanted to ask what her reason was but I couldn't because mine and Tyler's names were called.

We walked towards the center of the throne room, but I could sense he was nervous. I looked towards the hearth and saw Hestia smiling at me. _"You did great son."_ She said while I smiled as Tyler bowed but I stood there. "What?" I noticed most were giving me a look. "I'm not bowing. After all the stuff I did for you, I deserve the right to stand before you." I said smirking as Zeus went to speak but Poseidon spoke first.

"Great heroes must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny my sons are deserving?" I waited for one of the gods to speak up. They never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me or Tyler, but not a single one protested. "The Council agrees," Zeus said. "You will have one gift from the gods."

Me and Tyler exchanged glances. "Any gift?" Zeus nodded grimly, like it pains him to say what I think he's about to say. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, if you wish it-you shall be a god. Immortal. Undying. You both shall serve as your father's lieutenants." Tyler stared at him stunned.

"A god?" Zeus rolled his eyes and went to speak but a portal appeared beside me. Out came all my siblings and Chaos. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. "And before you say anything Zeus, we can be here." Chaos said looking at Zeus' red face. "If you say anything, you can say goodbye to your throne." That shut Zeus up immediately.

"What are you doing here?" I said as Nyx hugged me. "Gaea couldn't be here," Nyx whispered. "Didn't want the Olympians going into a panic." I nodded. "Rewarding you, of course." Aether said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked to Chaos, hoping he'll explain what's going on. "They felt like you deserved a better reward than becoming a minor god." "And what better gift is that?" I questioned. "Becoming a primordial like the rest of your siblings." My eyes widened as did everyone else's.

"You did your job Percy," Aether said. "You've fought their wars, defeated their enemies, and saved their thrones. Your not their little slave. You did it because it was the right thing. Your job here is over." "It's your choice," Chaos said. "If you accept or decline, we will honor it." I nodded. "If I accept?" "If you accept, it is very likely the Fates will have no control over you," I liked the sound of that. "You'll be free of their control."

I looked at Tyler and saw him looking at me in shock. "It's your choice," he said. "You've been wishing for peace your whole life. If accepting a offer like that means you'll have peace, I'll support it." He said trying to fight back the tears. I looked toward the campers and saw them smiling, encouraging me to accept but I saw the sadness in their eyes. Sad that they might never see me again. I looked at Jennifer, but she wasn't looking at me.

I turned to Zoe and saw she was pale, her hands were trembling. I was about to speak till I looked at Tyler to see he was lost in thought. He looked at me and we both made up our minds.

We faced the gods. "No."

Everyone had a different reaction. The Olympians frowned, as if they misheard. The primordials were staring at me in surprise. The campers were staring at us slack-jawed that we declined such a offer. Jennifer was staring at me in shock, but she was smiling. Zoe had her hand over her mouth, her eyes were wide and shining.

The only two who didn't seem surprised were Chaos and Hestia since they were smiling. "What?" Aether said like he couldn't believe what he just heard. "We would like to turn the offer the Olympians gave us into a wish." "You can't do that!" Hera cried. "You had a offer from the primordials!" "But we were offered one wish from the gods," I said smirking.

"And that wish could be anything," Tyler grinned. "Remember?" Hera glared at Zeus but didn't say anything. I knew they weren't happy with what I was doing but I could care less. I have a few things to say. "Very well," Zeus muttered. "As long as the wish is within our power." "Oh it is," Tyler said. "It's not even difficult." "But first I need you to swear on the River Styx you'll grant our request." I got a lot of steely looks but it didn't scare me.

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ requests as long as they are within our power." The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made. "Tyler, if you would." "Of course," he said smirking. "First off, from now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods," he said. "All the children...of _all_ the gods." The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean, son?" Poseidon said. "What he means is Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said as Tyler continued. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason." Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-" "Silence Zeus!" Chaos snapped. "They speak the truth, I suggest you shut your mouth and listen." He looked at us. "Continue son."

"No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children-all your demigod children-by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right and survive." "Now, wait just a moment," Apollo started but Tyler spoke.

"And the minor gods," he said. "Hecate, Janus, Hebe, Nemesis-they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-" "Are you calling me a _minor god?"_ Hades bellowed. "No." "Yes," I said earning a look of annoyance from Tyler.

"No more unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. We're going to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. Instead we're going to accept them and train them. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish." "And now time for my wish." "What!" Zeus demanded. "I thought that was both of your wishes." "Oh no Zeus," I shook my head.

"That's Tyler's wish. My wish is small, only one thing. Not even hard." I said while the gods glared at me but I glared back. "Very well," Zeus hissed. Face red with anger. "Proceed." I nodded and spoke.

"Camp Half-Blood," I said. "For half-bloods. But the way it was before was, 'this camp is only for the Olympian god's children' and you know it's true. You only had cabins for the Olympians. If it was going to be that way, you should've changed the name." I looked at my demi-Titan friends. "I want cabins for the Titans children," everyone's eyes widened at this.

"Like Tyler said, we're going to start accepting powerful half-bloods. The demi-Titans are stronger than the demigods in every way. They were born from the most powerful group to ever rule earth. If the primordials ever had half-blood children, I would kill them." "You can't just let Titan spawn into the camp!" My eyes narrowed at this. "And why not Dionysus? You are useless at that camp. If it were not for the demi-Titans, many of the demigods and Hunters would not be here." I looked at the gods.

"Just because their parents are Oceanus or Hyperion does not mean they are like them. Just like you gods for instance. Poseidon and Athena don't get along at all, yet two children of Poseidon are best friends with a daughter of Athena. We half-bloods are not like you gods. Maybe you could learn a bit from us." I said as it drifted into silence.

"That's it?" Zeus questioned. "That's my wish," I said while the gods stared at me in surprise. "You boys ask for much," Athena stated. "You presume much." "I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you."

The gods just stared at me till Athena spoke. "As much as I hate saying this, they are correct." Everyone stared at Athena in surprise. "We have been unwise to our children, and it nearly caused our destruction. I had my doubts about you two, but perhaps," she looked like she was trying to swallow a mouse. "Perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept their plans." "Hmph, being told what to do by mere mortals." Zeus grumbled. "All in favor?" Hermes said as all the gods raised their hands.

"Thank you, Olympians." I said bowing and heading to the door. "Honor guard!" Poseidon called as the Cyclopes came to attention. "All hail Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus...and my big brother!"

Linebreak

I was walking with everyone to the elevator till I saw something that caught my eye. "Tyler, I'll meet you at the camp." I said while he stopped and looked at me. "Why?" I tossed my head and he followed my gaze and nodded. "See you at the camp." I nodded and walked away from everyone else. "Why would he decline such an offer?!" I heard Travis say.

"I mean being offered godhood is rare, but a _primordial?!_ I would've accepted." "That's the thing Travis," Zoe said. "You would've accepted, just like any of the other boys here. But Percy isn't like most boys on the planet." I smiled and made my way to Chaos, Hestia, and the primordials.

"You did excellent son," Chaos said engulfing me in a hug. "Thank you father." I said hugging him back. "Mind telling us why you declined our offer?" Ourea said while I looked at them. "I thought you would honor the choice I made?" I demanded. "We are Percy," Nyx said. "Everyone here is just a little surprised at your request." "After everything they did to you, I would've asked for so much stuff if I were you." Aether said while I smiled.

"There's no reason to." Everyone stared at me in surprise till Nyx went to speak but I spoke first. "You told me all those years ago Nyx who my real enemy is." "Yes Percy, I did. But the Olympians made the choice to start wars. The Fates merely gave them a little push." I nodded. "Yes, but who decided to go and help?" I questioned. "I realize I am stronger than the Fates but it was _me_ who decided to help. I was the one who didn't want anyone to suffer, especially at the hands of gods. So who's really to blame?" I questioned. "Poseidon and his fatal flaw." I rolled my eyes at Tartarus's answer.

"Just say it was me." I said annoyed. They looked like they didn't want to but a glare from father got them saying it. "It was you." Erebus muttered while I smiled. "I love all of you. Very much. But I think my time here on earth really helped me." "So...you're going to stay here then?" Aether said while I nodded. "I'll still come visit, but here I feel more at peace." I said looking at them.

"Very well son," Chaos said smiling. "Do you wish to bring your things from the Void here?" I shook my head. "Leave it there." He nodded as Nyx pulled me into a hug. "Do visit often," she whispered. "I don't know how long I can deal with Erebus without you being there now." I laughed and nodded as she released me. "Do tell Gaea I'll miss her." She nodded.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, they all left, leaving me with my mother. "I'm sorry I didn't visit often like I should've." She waved it off. "You should visit your mortal parents." "What?" "I am your mother Perseus. But I can't replace your true mother. It's best you go see her. After all, it's been nearly a year since you last seen her." I nodded.

"I'll go visit her after I talk with Hermes." She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I can have two mothers in my life." I smiled. "I'll have my immortal parents and family, then my mortal family." She raised an eyebrow. "And your father?" "Doesn't mean I can't have two fathers in my life either." She smiled. "Take care son." I nodded as she disappeared in a column of flames.

I found Hermes staring at a Iris-message. "Even after three thousand years, it never ceases to amaze me at what the mist can do." He looked at me. "And, of course mortal ignorance." I nodded, watching as army trucks moved down the streets of Manhattan. "Their calling Typhon a freak storm. But in a few days, this will all be behind the mortals, along with my help." I nodded.

"I know you're thinking about how you could've helped Luke," he looked at me. "I could've done something Perseus." I cringed. "Please, just Percy." He nodded. "You couldn't have done anything Hermes, and I'll tell you why." "Why?" "Because, not even a primordial can tamper with Fate, unless the Primordial of Fate spins someone's fate, which is very unlikely." I laughed. "I was born before my time," Hermes raised an eyebrow.

"I was not supposed to be born in the thirteenth century. Chaos and the primordials intefered with my fate. There was supposed to be one child of Poseidon." "Tyler?" I shook my head. "Me." He frowned. "I was supposed to be born in the twentieth century. When I was born in the thirteenth century, I was supposed to die and be reborn as Tyler." His eyes widened.

"When this happened and I was made immortal, the Fates stopped at nothing to kill me and fix fate." "So all your suffering..." He trailed off while I nodded. "It was to kill me so I can be reborn like my mother. The Fates knew they couldn't stop me so they brought forth a new son of Poseidon to fix fate. I changed everything. If things went according to the Fates' plan. Zoe and Bianca would be dead. If the Fates were trying to help me by killing me or not, I don't know." I shook my head.

"Honor Luke by helping your children make it to camp. If you would've intefered like the primordials did, Luke's fate would've been far more worse." He stared at me. "I have two kids in Nevada, one in Florida." I smiled. "I'll get them to camp safely." He smiled. "Percy Jackson, we gods might learn a thing or two from you." I chuckled slightly. "I must ask though, why refuse immortality?" I shrugged. "I didn't want it." He chuckled. "We may learn a few things from you indeed." He said smiling. "You have another guest, best I leave if I know what's good for me." I frowned till I heard my name.

"Perseus," Turning around, I saw Artemis. "Yes lady Artemis?" "Enough with the formalities Perseus," she said while I grinned. "Only when you stop calling me Perseus." I said while she scowled and walked to a bench and gestured for me to join her. "Many of the gods aren't happy with what you did." She said after a moment of silence. "Turning down the offer of godhood, then refusing the offer to become a primordial." "It was the right thing." She eyed me curiously.

"You're quite the person aren't you Percy?" I shrugged. "I guess you could say that." I said looking up at the night sky. "Why did you do it?" "Do what?" I looked at her. "The blessing?" She smiled. "I noticed the silver glow I give off whenever the moon rays touch me. I also noticed Tyler had it, mind explaining?" "You are my champion and Tyler has my blessing." "But why?" She looked thoughtful.

"Because you are not like most boys, nor is your brother. You suffered for eight hundred years from our mistakes, yet you are here, fighting for us again. Plus you saved my friend." I nodded. "Do you think you're ready to release a Hunter from her oath?" Artemis's head snapped towards me. "What?" "Serenity," I said. "She has feelings for Kyle, vice versa." "What makes you think he won't betray her?" She said suspiciously.

"If there's one thing demi-Titans know, it's loyalty. _True_ loyalty. Not that crap Zeus pulls. Kyle has never had romantic feelings for anyone in his five thousand years of life. He won't hurt her, I know that." I said while she hesitated. "I don't know Percy," she said finally. "I had a hard time when Zoe left. I don't like it when I lose my girls." I nodded and stood up.

"Take your time lady Artemis," I said. "Serenity will come to you and ask for you to release her from her oath. It's up to you if you release her or not." Before she could answer, I shadow traveled to a place I haven't seen for nearly a year. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard a male say. _Must be Paul._ I thought as the door opened, revealing a man with salt and pepper hair, denim clothes and blue eyes. "Tyler!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. _Do me and Tyler look that similar?_ I thought slowly hugging him back as my mom came up. "Uh, Paul," my mom said, trying hard not to laugh. "That isn't Tyler." Paul stiffened and released me, holding me at arms length.

"What are you talking about Sally? That's Tyler, although he looks a lot more muscular and his features are more defined." Paul said moving my face side to side. "Remember Tyler kept mentioning his brother?" Mom said while his eyes widened. "Oh, I am so sorry!" He said releasing me while my mom came up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." I smiled as she released me. "Paul, this is my son." His eyes widened. "Percy Jackson," I said extending my hand towards him. "Nice to meet you." I said snapping him out of his daze. "Paul Blofis," he said shaking my hand. "You got a strong grip there." He said while I looked at mom. "Did you tell him?" "Partially," she admitted. "I didn't tell him the rest." I nodded and looked at Paul.

"Mr. Blofis-" "Please, just call me Paul." I smiled and nodded. "Paul, I am Percy Jackson." "Are you a son of Poseidon also?" I nodded. "But there's a little more to my story." He frowned and went to speak but my mom spoke first. "We'll explain everything." She led us to the dining table, where we sat down.

"Paul, you know Tyler is a demigod correct?" Paul nodded. "Paul, Percy here is not like the other demigods." He frowned. "How?" "I am not from this timeline, Paul." His frown deepened. "Percy is my son, but not from this timeline." Paul stared at us till he started to laugh. "You make it seem like he's immortal," he said chuckling but it slowly died down when he noticed we weren't laughing.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but Paul, I'm from the thirteenth century." His jaw dropped and he stared at me in disbelief till he looked at my mom. "Okay," he said slowly. "If you're from the thirteenth century, how is he your son?" "When a person dies Paul, they head to the Underworld, where they are judged if they go to Elysium, the Fields of Asphodel, or the Fields of Punishment-" "What are those?" He said curiously.

"Elysium is where those who did good in their life, the Fields of Asphodel are for those who did a equal amount of good and bad and the Fields of Punishment are for the wicked, those who murder and rape." He looked shaken up but nodded so I took that as my cue to continue. "A person can chose to rebirth, which means they are reincarnated into a different life but have no memory of their past life." He nodded, showing he understood.

My mom spoke. "I chose rebirth, but ended up remembering everything from my past life, that including Percy." Paul looked at me. "If you're from the thirteenth century, how are you here? If my memory serves me correctly, Zeus hates children of Poseidon and Hades." Me and my mom looked at each other. _Time for the hard part._ "What do you know about primordials?" He frowned. "They are the personifications of...well, everything." I nodded. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Chaos and Hestia, champion of the primordials." He choked on the lemonade he was drinking.

"I was made immortal by the primordials, trained with them, lived with them. They took me under their wing when I was abandoned by my sister." "What happened?" Mom shook her head, telling Paul to stop but I spoke. "When I was five, I ran into the Hunters of Artemis. As the goddess of maidens, she offers them a spot among her Hunters. My sister accepted, leaving me on my own in the wild. I ran away, running into Hestia, Hades, and Apollo. I became their champions then left with Aether, Primordial of Light." He stared at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" "It's fine," I waved it off.

"So this is Tyler's older brother," my mom said smiling while Paul took a deep breath, shaking his head. "That's something." He said while I nodded, deciding to keep the wars and killing to myself. "Percy, I thought monsters are attracted to powerful auras?" My mom said. "Yes, they are. But my aura is stronger than all the Olympians combined," Paul's eyes widened. "Monsters know I'm stronger than a Olympian and am something powerful so they stay away." "So we're safe from monster attacks?" I nodded.

"I must head back to camp, everyone is looking for me." I stood up as did mom and Paul. "Well Percy," Paul said pulling me into a hug. "You're welcome here anytime. Tyler speaks a lot about you." I smiled and nodded, giving my mom one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you soon mother," I said. "After we get camp set up, me and Tyler will come back." I said smiling.

I shadow traveled back to the camp, seeing they were burning the few remaining shrouds. A child of Hermes and a child of Aphrodite.

"Hey guys," I whispered as Kyle and David jumped. "Geez dude, don't do that." David said while I smirked. "Who's shrouds are those?" "Silena's and Cody's." "Cody?" I questioned while they nodded. "He saved me," Kyle said. "After we saved Thalia from the fallen statues, we flashed down to the battlefield. I got distracted and failed to realize the spear sailing towards my chest. He jumped in front of it right as I turned towards him." Kyle didn't seem like he wanted to go into further details so we stood in silence, watching the remaining shrouds burn. Once finished, everyone either headed to bed or went to the dining pavilion. I stayed even though everyone went to bed.

"Hey," I heard as someone sat beside me. "Hey Zoe," I said turning towards her to see a blue cupcake in her hands. "Happy birthday," she said handing me the cupcake. I smiled and took it from her as she sat beside me. "Make a wish," she said. "Did you bake this yourself?" "Tyson helped." "That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra blue cement." She laughed and hit me in the shoulder.

"Be nice." I thought of a wish, then blew out the candle. We cut the cupcake in half and shared, just looking out at the ocean. "Why did you do it?" She questioned. "Refusing the offer to become a primordial?" I looked at her. "All you ever wanted was peace. If you would've accepted, you would've been free of the Fates." "And leave my friends behind?" I stared at her astonished.

"I can't do that," I shook my head. "Besides, I had a reason." I said looking back out to the ocean. "What was it?" I looked at her. "You." Mine and her eyes wdened. I didn't mean to say it, it just sort of came out. _"Trying to help you out little brother." "Eros! Get out of my head!"_ She just stared at me in shock till she finally spoke.

"When Lady Artemis offered me a spot back in the Hunt. It was tempting." "Oh, you _so_ wanted to." "Okay," she said annoyed. "But there was a reason I didn't join." I looked towards the ocean, trying to suppress the smile that was threatening to break through. "You're making fun of me!" She accused. "I am not," I said standing up and offering her my hand.

She took it and immediately after, I pulled her toward me till we were face to face. "And what was _your_ reason, Ms. Nightshade?" She wrapped her arms around my neck. "You." She whispered bringing her lips to mine. "Well, it's about time!" We heard as Tyler popped out, grinning with other campers. "What are you doing here?" I demanded till I saw his hand interlaced with Annabeth's.

"Just waiting for you two to finally admit your feelings." He said while Travis spoke. "The lovebirds need to cool off!" "If you know what's good for you-" I got cut off when they picked me and Zoe up and carried us to the lake. "You're all going to get it when I'm-" They threw us in the lake but I created a air bubble for us.

"I'm going to kill them," I growled as Zoe laughed. "So Zoe," she raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" "I know I should've asked this before I kissed you all those times, but, do you love me?" A thoughtful look appeared on her face. "Well..." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yes," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. "I do love you." And she kissed me.

It was the best underwater kiss ever.

I knew everyone was waiting for us on shore, but hey, when you're a champion of time like me. You have all the time in the world, literally.

Linebreak

"And that's my story." I said looking at everyone else. The next day, Zoe convinced me not to hurt the campers but that doesn't mean I didn't shock them for throwing me and Zoe in the lake.

She and Tyler convinced me to tell the campers my story, so now I'm waiting for some rude remarks. "You...you aren't mad?" "Gods, no!" Travis exclaimed. "Why would we be mad?" I stared at all of them in shock. "But, I thought-" "Thought we'd be mad at you?" Katie questioned while I nodded. "There's no reason to be mad at you for doing the right thing." "But-" "You were battling the Fates Percy," Annabeth said. "And you won. Something not even the gods can do."

I felt tears forming as I started to chuckle, but I couldn't tell if I was crying or chuckling. "Being around you has made me soft." I muttered, wiping the tears away. "Awwww, let's give the big bad wolf a hug!" Connor said hugging me as everyone else joined up. "I told you Percy," I heard Tyler say. "If you tell them the truth, they'll understand." He said while I desperately tried to stop the tears, but couldn't.

"Thank you," I said as Conner patted my back. "Thank you so much"," I said as everyone pulled away, smiling at me. "Sorry for soaking your shirt," I muttered to Connor, blushing in embarrassment. "It's fine, I was going to change anyway." The conch horn sounded once, signaling lunch. "On second thought, it can wait." He said running to the dining pavilion while we rolled our eyes.

"What'd I tell you?" Tyler said, a smug grin on his face as everyone left except for Zoe and Annabeth. "Don't push your luck Tyler," I warned. "You may be invulnerable but that doesn't mean I won't throw you around this camp like a rag doll." "Is that a challenge?" "Alright, you two." Zoe pushed us away from each other.

"We still don't know Percy's Achilles heel." "Zoe's right," Annabeth said. "Until we find his Achilles heel, no fighting." "That's not going to happen." Tyler said while I nodded. "Best you head to lunch, I'll be there." "Where you going?" Zoe questioned. "To the Poseidon cabin." They nodded as we exited the Big House and headed in different directions.

"Percy!" I heard. Turning around, I saw Serenity walking towards me but the silver aura that usual surrounds heris gone. I smiled. "Looking for Kyle?" I questioned while she looked surprised but nodded. "How did you-" "Champion of Apollo." I winked. "Able to foretell the future." Her cheeks turned red. "He's in the dining pavilion with his cousins." She nodded and quickly walked away, causing me to chuckle.

I opened the door to the Poseidon cabin to see Jennifer sitting on my bed. "Jennifer," I said surprised while she smiled. "Hey Percy." "What brings you here?" I said sitting beside her. "I wanted to talk about some... _things."_ I nodded. "Heard you got together with Zoe," she said. "Yes, last night." She nodded. "That's good. If anyone deserves peace, it's you." "Jennifer," she looked at me. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

She bit her lip and spoke in a softer tone. "Are we still family?" The question caught me off guard. "What makes you think of a crazy question like that?" She looked at me. "The last yime we talked was eight hundred years ago. The last time I saw you for five hundred years." "Jennifer-" "While I was running around the world, hunting monsters and enjoying immortality. You were doing the Olympian's work, fighting their wars." "Jennifer-" "I looked for you." Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"In the early years, I looked around for you in Europe, searching everywhere and questioning people if they seen a boy with sea green eyes. After fifty years of searching, Artemis and everyone told me you were dead and I started to believe them but I knew deep down you weren't dead. For years, guilt wore down on my heart, because I left you alone." "Jennifer, it's-" "Until World War II." She said furiously wiping away tears that were going down her cheeks.

"When I first saw you, I believed it actually was you. At the time, I wasn't sure but I was one-hundred percent positive it was you. I even told Lady Artemis and the Hunters. The Olympians were so focused on you, they didn't even focus on the war in Japan. I was so happy and shocked it was you. You looked so old, had many of the female minor gods and Aphrodite swooning over you, literally. Everyone on Olympus was focused on you, we knew you weren't a mortal, but a demigod. I was about to ask Lady Artemis if I could see if it was you." She laughed.

"But at the same time, I felt like it wasn't you. There was a moment when the Olympians were watching you fight with your fists." "Eidenhoven," I said. "It was in Eidenhoven." She nodded. "You were fighting someone three times bigger than you. He was just tossing you around, I was so scared. I didn't know if it was you or not but I wanted to find out so bad. He was choking you, I could see your strength fading fast. You should've seen Aphrodite, she looked like she was about to have a heart attack."

"But then you were on top of him. It happened so fast, everyone was surprised, even Lady Artemis. The look in your eyes was wild, showing nothing but pure hate and anger, but I also noticed guilt. I always wondered why. You suffered so much in that war everyone was beginning to wonder if you were a god in disguise. Zeus wanted you on Olympus, to thank you for saving two of his sons. You saved so many demigods that war. All the gods wanted to thank you, Aphrodite wanted to thank you differently." I shuddered, glad I faked my death before I was taken to Olympus.

"But then you died. Aphrodite was so disappointed. After that I gave up hope. I knew you were dead, I was stupid enough to think you were immortal. Till we went to camp. Then I realized it was you." "Jennifer," I said a little loud to snap her out of her memories. "I know you're probably thinking we aren't fsmily but we are," I said.

"I know you think you were being selfish but you weren't. I know the things I said before were harsh and sounded like I wanted nothing to do with you but I was blinded by hate and a broken heart. Family stick together, no matter what happens." She hugged me tightly, taking the breath out of me. "We're always going to be family." I said wrapping my arms around her, smiling softly.

"Always."

 **Two weeks later**

 **Percy POV**

"Do you think that prophecy's going to be for us?" Tyler questioned while we stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill. "Who knows Tyler," I said shrugging my shoulders. "This Great Prophecy didn't happen for years. Maybe we'll get some peace." "It wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it was peaceful." "Use your freaky powers Perce and look into the future," Kyle said walking up.

"Tell us if that prophecy is for us or another group of unlucky half-bloods." I raised an eyebrow at him as Zoe walked up and interlaced her hand with mine. "Percy, you said you have a place for all of us," Serenity said while I nodded. "Yep, my mom's apartment. Upper East side Manhattan." Everyone stared at me in shock and disbelief.

"Percy, our mom's apartment can only hold around four people." I shook my head. "Chaos created extra rooms for all of us. The mist will alternate mortals, beside our parents, they'll never notice." "And monsters?" Derek questioned. "There's six demi-Titans, two former Hunters of Artemis, a daughter of Athena, and two children of Poseidon. We'll be throwing off an aura so strong, we'll attract every monster in a thirty mile radius." "Chaos put a ward around the apartment. As long as we're in the apartment, no monsters will attack." "Unless we step outside?" "Yes Derek."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kyle said sprinting down the hill while the boys followed, me included. "Morons!" I heard Crystal shout while I laughed.

For once, in my long life of trials and hardships. I found peace.

For once, I didn't look back.

 **And done! I really enjoyed making this story for you guys! If you want a sequel, let me know. I'll figure out a way to make it work. If you haven't checked out my other stories, go check them out and tell me what you think. I know I have grammer errors in them and I will go fix them, don't worry.**

 **If you want a sequel for this story, it might be a while because people requested a sequel to Chaos Successor but before I make any sequels, I'm finishing up all stories.**

 **Thanks for reading and being super patient with me!**


End file.
